This Love
by SaraLyleth
Summary: Jason and Sam have returned from Mexico and now have to deal with everything that happened. Will they get back together? Can they forgive each other for the past?
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea has been circling around in my head for a while. I wasn't getting any piece from it so I started writing it down and now I've decided to share it with anybody who is a fan of JaSam. This starts up right after they get back from Mexico. Guza is taking way too long to get them fully back together so I am writing how it could have gone.**

**Please review, I really like hearing what people think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH, I wish I did but I don't.**

Sam walked into her apartment feeling like an entire year had gone by instead of the few weeks it actually had been. Everything looked the same and none of her plants had died, which meant Maxie had once again taken care of her place without being asked. She really was one of the best friends Sam had ever had. She tossed her duffle on the floor as she slowly made her way to the kitchen to grab a much needed beer.

If there was ever a day to drown her sorrows, today was the day. She'd delivered her little sister to their Mother and had to stand back and watch as her Alexis made an already bad situation worse; and then got the boot when she disagreed with her mom's way of handling things. Sam knew she wasn't Kristina's mom and she had no say in the day-to-day living in Alexis's house but even she knew that a teenager who lived with no consequences was a scary thing. It was the way she was brought up and Kristina deserved better.

After that she'd called Spinelli only to find out that Spinelli, in his excitement at running McCall and Jackal PI by himself, had taken on too much. So now she had to eat quickly before running out to do some surveillance on another one of Port Charles many cheating spouses. She wondered why people even bothered getting married; they all ended up cheating on one another.

Sam was pulling a healthy microwaveable meal from her freezer when she heard her front door open then close. For a second she braced herself for an attack of some sort and quietly stepped closer to her butcher block.

"It's just me!" Maxie called out from the living room.

"Kitchen!" Sam called back.

"Jason called Spinelli back to the pent house interrupting our romantic plans so I was at loose ends and decided to check in on my good friend and see how your adventure in Mexico went."

Sam could hear Maxie making her way to the kitchen and she tried to make sure she was looking away before Maxie could see her face turn red but knew she failed when Maxie gasped from the doorway and hurried over so she was standing right next to her.

"Sam you're blushing," she said curiously. "Now I doubt anything happened to Michael and Kristina that would cause your face to turn as red as a tomato; so I'm guessing Jason has something to do with it."

"Nothing happened in Mexico," Sam said stepping around her friend to slide her frozen dinner into the microwave. The one and only cooking electronic she could use without burning anything.

"I don't believe you," Maxie said simply. She followed Sam out of the kitchen watching as she picked up her duffle and headed towards her bedroom. "Sam, this is me you're talking too."

"I know Maxie," Sam said rolling her eyes. "But nothing happened."

"Oh no, something happened," Maxie said pointing a finger at Sam. "It's written all over your face."

"Fine Maxie," Same said dumping her duffle with more force than was necessary. "Mexico was…more intense than anyone could have predicted."

"Oooh, tell me more," Maxie said sitting down quickly.

"There's too much to go into and I have to work thanks to Spinelli," Sam said wanting to forget about her encounter with Jerry and then Jason almost dying. Not to mention what his delirium had caused her to confess and then their- no, Mexico was better locked away in on of her mental boxes where she put all the memories she didn't want to relive. "All I can say is we found Kristina and Michael before anything really bad could happen to them."

"Oh I'm sure you did," Maxie agreed nodding her head. "But I also know you well enough to know that something happened between you and Jason." She paused, waiting for Sam to say something, but continued when Sam just dumped her clothes in her hamper while averting her eyes. "Did you fight?"

"Maxie-"

"No, fighting with Jason wouldn't cause you to blush," Maxie went on like Sam hadn't said her name. "No, the only thing that would make you blush is if you had…" Maxie whipped her head around to face Sam who had her face buried in her hands. "You had sex with Jason, didn't you?"

Sam didn't bother to respond. She knew that any denials would only make Maxie push further. Sam could never really lie to Maxie anyway. Just like Maxie could never lie to Sam. They knew each other too well.

"You little hussy," Maxie said smiling. "Was it before or after you found Kristina and Michael?" Sam still refused to say a word. "Well, I guess I can go ask Jason."

"He isn't going to tell you anything," Sam said quickly wanting to stop Maxie from asking Jason anything.

"Oh so there is something to tell then," Maxie smirked.

Sam closed her eyes realizing she had walked into one of Maxie's conversational traps. She wished she regretted it but all she felt was a sense of relief that she didn't have to mentally work through Mexico on her own. Maxie wouldn't necessarily be her first choice, with her big mouth in all, but Sam didn't have many people she could go to for advice.

"Jason and I…connected in Mexico," Sam finally said sitting down beside Maxie.

"Is connected a different way of saying you had sex?"

"Yes," Sam said from gritted teeth. "But…I just…I think…"

"You think…" Maxie said helpfully. "Was the sex bad or something?" Maxie smiled again when Sam's face flushed bright red. "I'm guessing no then."

"Sex with Jason is-" Sam started to say but stopped. "It doesn't matter because it shouldn't have happened."

"Because," Maxie said confused.

"It complicates everything!" Sam said loudly jumping up from her bed so she could pace around her bedroom. "We were finally in a good place. We were working together and on our way to being friends and then we had to go and ruin it with sex." Sam threw her hands up in the air. "Before the sex we were talking and reconnecting."

"Sam, sit down," Maxie ordered watching her pace was making her dizzy.

"I am so stupid Maxie," Sam said plopping down. "I pulled away and told him we shouldn't do this."

"And."

"And he pulled me back in!"

"So it was more of a half-hearted protest then," Maxie said smiling but she lost the smile when Sam looked so dejected. "Sam, you had great sex with Jason. Why is that such a problem?"

"We tried the relationship thing before Maxie," Sam said softly. "I can't go back there."

"Jason wants a relationship," Maxie said honestly surprised.

"No!" Sam said jumping back up but Maxie grabbed her arm and pulled her back down before she could start her manic pacing again. "He was just as uncomfortable as I was."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "God I was so stupid. I had one of my closest friends back and I had to go and ruin it."

"It wasn't just you Sam," Maxie pointed out.

"You're right," Sam said after a moment. "I bet Jason is just as mad at himself as I am."

"Uh…Sam"

"Maybe if I just avoid him for awhile we can forget Mexico ever happened," Sam went on.

"Sam"

"We can just chalk it up to a high intense, highly emotional situation that clouded our judgment," Sam finished.

"You done?" Maxie said. When Sam nodded she shook her head. "I don't know if avoiding Jason is the answer." Sam looked like she was going to start pacing again so Maxie held up a hand to stop her. "But who am I to judge. I am marrying Spinelli even though I know we shouldn't."

"What!" Sam said shocked. "You said yes?"

"Well he kept asking and he wouldn't take no for an answer," Maxie said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure I'd marry him someday…it's just…"

"You're not ready," Sam finished the sentence for her. "You need to tell him this."

"I did but he has an argument for everything," Maxie said. She took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. "I love him. You're the one who needs help."

"I do not need help," Sam said quickly. "Jason and I are friends who help each other out once in awhile."

"You really helped each other out in Mexico."

"Maxie!" Sam exclaimed as her phone rang. She glared at her friend as she answered. "Hey Mom, everything okay?" Sam closed her eyes as she listened to her closely. "Viola can't take them?" Sam shook her head as she thought about her already full schedule she had planned for tomorrow. "No, its fine, I'll take them. Tell the girl's I'll see them tomorrow."

"Alexis needs a babysitter tomorrow," Maxie said after Sam hung up.

"The girl's want to go to the carnival and Alexis told them I'd take them when Viola said she couldn't," Sam said getting up. She headed towards the kitchen so she could throw away her microwaveable dinner. She'd grab something from Kelly's along with a large cup of strong coffee on the way to the office.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow? That was Spinelli's excuse for getting out of the carnival."

"Oh no no no," Sam said shaking her head. "Spinelli is taking tomorrow off. He's covered for me for two weeks. If I even see him at the office he's in trouble."

Maxie followed Sam back to the living room where she grabbed her keys off her table. "What are you going to do about Jason?" she finally asked as Sam opened her door.

Sam took a deep breath before answering. "Pretend it never happened."

"And when that doesn't work."

"It has too," Sam said honestly.

*******

Jason had just finished telling Spinelli about Mexico when someone knocked on the door. He turned to face the door hoping it was Sam. He'd called her earlier getting her voicemail and had asked her to stop by, they needed to talk. She'd been avoiding him, making sure Kristina or Michael was with them on the entire trip back from Mexico. Then leaving with Kristina as soon as the plane had touched down. It wasn't like Sam to avoid anything. She usually chose to deal with things straight on.

"Maximista," Spinelli said surprised. "I told you I'd call when I was done debriefing with Stonecold about his and Fair Samantha's adventure in Mexico."

"And what an adventure it was," Maxie said arching one eyebrow at Jason as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You talked to Sam," Jason said before she could say anything else. He knew Sam would never tell Maxie about Jerry so that only left one thing Sam would hare.

"I sure did," Maxie said setting her clutch purse down on the desk. "But don't worry Jason, she told me it was a high pressure, high intensity yadda yadda yadda situation."

"May I inquire what Sontecold and Maximista are talking about?" Spinelli said his eyes darting between his fiancé and his best friend.

"Oh, you haven't told him yet," Maxie said faking being surprised. She knew Jason would never tell Spinelli.

"Maxie," Jason warned.

"Well Spinelli," Maxie said ignoring him. "It seems things got a little intense down in Mexico and the only way Sam and Jason could cool off was with a little recreational…fun." Maxie smirked when Jason turned while covering his face with his hands. Sam and Jason both reacted in the same way.

Spinelli looked confused for a couple seconds before his eyes opened wide and he stared at Stonecold as a huge smile grew on his face. "Fair Samantha and Stonecold have reunited?"

Jason lowered his hands so he could glare at Maxie. He wanted to throttle her for getting Spinelli worked up because now he wouldn't get a moments peace. One of the things Spinelli loved most was talking about was Sam and him.

"Is it true Stonecold? Did you and Fair Samantha reunite underneath the blistering Mexico sun?"

"No Spinelli," Jason said shaking his head.

"Then what is Maximista talking about?" Spinelli asked confused turning to face his beloved again.

"I honestly don't know what Maxie is talking about," Jason said walking around them.

"Oh Jason, don't be like that," Maxie said shaking her head at him. "Sam didn't give details but I do know that something happened in Mexico. Something big enough that has caused her to-" Jason stopped at his desk and turned to face Maxie whose mouth was closed up tight for once. She looked at Spinelli and smiled hopefully. "It looks like your meeting with Jason is over; can we get back to our romantic plans?"

"Wait Maximista," Spinelli said taking a step toward Jason. "What happened between my two beloved best friends down in Mexico?"

"I told you what happened Spinelli," Jason said still eyeing Maxie who wouldn't look Jason in the eye. "What did Sam say Maxie?"

"Like I said earlier, it was just a high pressured, intensely emotional thing," Maxie rambled. "Nothing she can't handle. She's already dealing or not dealing depending on how you look at it."

"Maxie-" Jason started to say but she cut him off.

"Oh did Spinelli tell you our good news?"

"Oh Fair Maximista I didn't have a chance to get to that and maybe this isn't the ideal moment…" Spinelli trailed off when he saw the look on his beloved's face. She wasn't going to put it off.

"Nonsense, Jason would love to hear our good news," Maxie said needing the change of subject. If she told Jason how unsettled Sam was, Sam would never forgive her. It would be against every girl code written. "Spinelli asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Jason looked between the two of them taking in Spinelli's obvious excitement and Maxie's forced smile. Something was right here but he wasn't sure what. This wasn't his area of expertise so he said the only thing that he could say. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Jason," Maxie said taking a deep breath. "But now for the hard part. Spinelli wants you to be his best man."

"Maximista...please..." He said shooting an uncomfortable look towards Jason before stepping closer to Maxie to speak in a whisper. "I think it should be I who shares this wondrous piece of new to Stonecold...don't you?"

"Isn't there anybody else you could ask?" Jason asked honestly.

"Jason, you are Spinelli's best friend and he rarely asks anything of you but does whatever you ask," Maxie said just getting started.

"Fine, okay," Jason said wanting to stop Maxie before she began one of her long winded tirades.

"Stonecold agrees to be The Jackal's best man. To stand beside me up on that alter as I pledge my love and faithfulness to the Fair Maximista? Why…this only makes The Jackal more anxious for the nuptials to come so all can join us in this oh so joyous occasion. With Stonecold by my side will only make the moment that much more merry and memorable! Greatest thanks Stonecold! "Spinelli said staring at him in awe.

"You're welcome Spinelli," Jason said growing more uncomfortable by the moment.

Now-" Spinelli said, but his phone started ringing stopping him from saying anything else. "Tis the Fair Samantha won't be but just a moment." He saw both Maxie and Stonecold take a step closer when he said that, causing Spinelli to take a tentative step back in bewilderment.

"Fair Samantha it's a great pleasure to…-" but whatever Spinelli was going to say was cut off by Sam on the other end. "Yes PI Goddess the Jackal did as requested of him. I have emailed you all the hardy work that was done in your absence…just as you asked…Why of course the Jackal was very diligent and sure to have sent every case." He looked confused for a moment. "Does the Goddess wish for the Jackal to come to the office?"

Spinelli wanted to refuse, but he was never one to deny Sam anything. With a relieved sigh Spinelli nods his head, forgetting for a moment Sam couldn't see him over the phone. "Alright Fair Samantha, Maximista will be most delighted to hear that our evening of romance won't be thwarted." Hanging up the phone Spinelli's smile was contagious, obviously happy that the evening was going to go as planned after all.

"What did Sam want?" Jason asked.

"Fair Samantha wanted to know if I sent her the complete list of all the cases I took on while she and Stonecold were in Mexico," Spinelli explained. "She sounded a tad bit stressed and I wish she would-"

"She just has a lot going on right now," Maxie said interrupting him. She shot a look at Jason before grabbing Spinelli's hand. "Now Lulu is letting us have the apartment tonight so we should get back to our romantic plans."

"Goodnight Stonecold and once again thank you for standing beside The Jackal on the most important day of my life," Spinelli said as Maxie dragged him out of the pent house.

Jason stared at the closed door for a moment before shaking his head. Talking to Maxie and Spinelli always seemed to give him a headache. He needed to rest; his shoulder and leg were beginning to ache, the pain medicine having worn off earlier. But instead he found himself grabbing his keys off his desk as he walked out the door.

******

"Dammit!" Sam said loudly as the stack of files she had just finished stacking together toppled over. She'd only gotten to the office fifteen minutes before but had opened the door to find it completely ransacked. Somebody had had a field day emptying their filing cabinets and tossing their desks. Both their computer screens were smashed, like someone had taken a baseball bat to them. At least Spinelli had locked up both their laptops, so it only hurt a little. It was just going to be a nuisance to clean the mess up.

Sam stood up, walking over to the desk where her dinner and large cup of coffee sat. She eyed her dinner but gulped her coffee instead. According to Spinelli's notes she had less than an hour to be at her new case's place of employment so she could follow him and get the money shot, as Spinelli called it, of him and his mistress.

She wanted the office straightened up before she left. She knew Spinelli would be in early the next morning, regardless of Sam's order to stay away. He always checked in and if he knew about the break in, Maxie would never get him to the carnival the next day; and Sam knew Maxie didn't want to go alone.

She set the coffee down as she headed back over to the toppled stack of files. She wasn't going to bother sorting them today. She wanted to find the case she was working on tonight and then she was going to dump them back into the first filing cabinet drawer she reached.

Sam was just finished stacking the files once again when someone gently knocked on the door before turning the handle. She jumped up, knocking the files over once again, and grabbed her gun off her desk in one smooth move; turning and pointing it at…Jason. She lowered the gun and set it back down as he shut the door behind him, taking in the vandalized office in one glance.

"What the hell happened here?" Jason asked stepping towards her.

"I don't know," Sam said before turning to face the files on the floor. "I found this pleasant little surprise waiting for me when I got here. I'm just happy I found it and not Spinelli."

"Is that why you called?" Jason asked crouching down besides her helping stack the files again.

"I figure whoever did this must be from a case Spinelli worked or has given to me while I was gone," Sam explained.

"Do you think they were looking for something?" Jason asked nudging her aside so he could pick up the stack of files up for her. He winced as he set them down on Spinelli's bare desk, reaching up to rub his stinging shoulder with one hand.

"Why are you here? You should be home resting!" Sam said wanting to check on his shoulder for him.

"I'm fine Sam," Jason said rolling her eyes at her coddling. "Now answer the question."

"I don't know, "she said honestly looking around feeling a little overwhelmed. She was tired and wanted to just sit down and eat her dinner; then go home and climb into bed and sleep for days. But that wasn't happening. Spinelli had run the business for weeks, he deserved tonight and tomorrow off. She'd gone longer with less sleep. "Whoever did this tossed the place well enough. I couldn't even begin to guess what they were searching for exactly."

"Spinelli should be here," Jason said making a move to get his cell phone.

"Hold it," Sam said holding up a hand. "Spinelli has been amazing, running this office while I was gone. I am giving him tonight off and we are not disturbing him and Maxie."

"He could tell you who would be angry enough to do this," Jason said pointedly.

"Yes he could and he still can tell me tomorrow or even the next day," Sam explained picking up her coffee cup, forgetting she had emptied it moments ago. She grimaced as she tossed it in the general direction of the garbage can, not really caring if it made it in or not. It would just be one more thing to pick up.

"Why are you here?" Jason finally asked after watching Sam rub her eyes as if to wake herself up.

"I have a case tonight," Sam said walking over to the stack of files. She started going through the paperwork praying her guy would be near the top of the stack. "Surprise, surprise another cheating spouse in Port Charles."

"Sam, you just got back from a trip from hell," Jason said watching her cover a yawn with her free hand. "You've been awake for the past seventy-two hours. Don't you think jumping right into another case isn't the best choice?"

"Probably not," she agreed. "But if I don't do it, Spinelli will feel he has too."

"Let him," Jason said crossing his arms over his chest. "Or put it off until tomorrow."

"This man's wife has already been waiting over a week to find out if her husband is cheating on her. Spinelli has already tried to have two steak outs on this guy and he hasn't gotten a single picture."

"Maybe the guy isn't cheating," Jason commented.

"Or maybe Spinelli is too distracted by wedding plans," Sam said before turning to face him. "Did Spinelli tell you? I hope I didn't ruin it for him. You have to pretend you don't know Jason."

"Relax," Jason said smiling. "Spinelli and Maxie were telling me right before you called."

"Oh…good," Sam said taking some calming breaths but she froze when she saw the look on his face. Then it registered what exactly he had said. "So you talked to Maxie tonight." When he nodded she chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if Maxie had given him a hard time. If she was interpreting the look on his face correctly it would seem Maxie had said or done something to annoy him. She could only hope that it had nothing to do with Sam. "I saw her too…earlier."

"I know," Jason said simply.

Sam closed her eyes and knew Maxie hadn't kept her mouth shut. Not that Sam had honestly expected her too. Maxie was known for many things but keeping quiet when she had a juicy piece of gossip was not one of them. Now she just had to wonder what exactly Maxie had said.

"She didn't happen to mention…" Sam started to say but stopped. If Maxie hadn't said anything and Sam brought it up; it would go against her plan of avoiding everything that had happened in Mexico. It was better to just stay silent.

"That you told her about Mexico," Jason finished for her when it looked like Sam would never finish her sentence.

"I didn't tell her-"

"Everything but you told her enough," Jason said honestly surprised Sam had confided to Maxie. "You won't talk about it with me but you'll talk about it to Maxie."

"She guessed!" Sam cried out, "and you never want to talk. We both agreed that we didn't want to hash it out. Plus it just happened and we haven't exactly been alone to talk about it?"

"We're alone now," Jason said making a point to look around the empty office.

Sam closed her eyes as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She only did it when she was nervous and uncomfortable…which she was. She didn't want to talk about it. Talking about Mexico would only lead to a deeper conversation about the past and she never wanted to discuss the past.

"I have to work tonight," she said finally opening her eyes, rejoining the conversation.

"We have to talk about it Sam," Jason said still surprised that he was the one pointing out the obvious. They couldn't just ignore everything that had happened…and he didn't want to.

"I don't see why," Sam said shaking her head. "Now I have to go. At least Spinelli is smart enough to lock up the camera."

"Why don't you put this off 'til tomorrow?" Jason asked watching as Sam gathered up her stuff.

"Because Spinelli did a good job on picking up his habits," Sam said. "According to his wife he claims he's working late but Spinelli shot that down on his first steak out." Sam took a moment making sure she had everything before grabbing her container of food. Maybe she would have time to eat it in the car. "Plus I have to take Kristina and Molly to the carnival tomorrow."

"Have to?" Jason asked confused.

"Alexis promised them I would," Sam said shaking her head. "I think she forgets that I have a job. I think she hopes I'm just playing at this PI thing and that I'll get bored and quit."

"Alexis never did get to know the real you," Jason said softly.

"Not many people do." Sam turned away from him before he could see the pathetic look on her face. It really didn't bother her that people routinely thought the worst of her. She was used to it.

"Can I help?"

Sam turned her hand still on the doorknob. "Jason, you haven't slept for just as long as I have. There is no reason for both of us to go sleep deprived. Besides you're recovering from two gun shot wounds." She stepped out the door and gave him a small half-smile. "Go home and get some sleep."

Jason finally nodded, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. He was tired, probably not as tired as her. He had gotten some sleep while recovering in that room. But as he followed her down the hall to the stairs, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I went home for the holidays but I'm now back home and can hopefully (fingers crossed) update more often. Thank you to everybody who reviewed. It makes me want to update even faster when I hear all the wonderful things you say. Please keep it up!**

**Disclaimor: I do not own General Hospital or any of the wonderful characters they have created for us to enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam pulled up in front of Alexis's house and took another gulp of her coffee. She'd only gotten four hours of sleep the night before. She would have had more had she been able to shut her mind off for awhile. But thoughts of Jason kept her up most of the night. He had thrown her for a loop last night, telling her he wanted to talk. Jason Morgan never wanted to talk. In all the years she'd known him he never wanted to re-hash anything, especially if it had to do with emotions.

But now all of a sudden he did?

Well Sam didn't want to talk. She just wanted to pretend it was all a dream and go back to the way things were before. She'd liked the way they were. They had finally become friends again and she couldn't mess that up with one night of sex. Okay, fantastic sex but sex none-the-less. So Jason was just going to have to forget about his newfound eagerness for talking.

It wasn't happening.

Sam climbed out of her car and headed toward the front door but watched as Alexis threw it open, hurrying down the front walkway. She was dressed in one of her nicer business suits and had done her hair and make-up. Maybe she had an interview finally and she could quit whining about losing her job as the DA.

"Hey Sam, thanks again," she said smiling at her. "Wow, you look as tired as I feel." Sam rolled her eyes knowing Alexis had probably gotten more sleep in one night then Sam had in the last four. "Now I told the girls only a couple hours at the carnival, that's all they need. Besides Kristina shouldn't be going at all with her poor choice about running away."

"Then why is she," Sam muttered under her breath but she just waved as Alexis climbed in her car and backed down the driveway.

Sam strolled into the house taking in everything Kristina and Molly took for granted. She'd only dreamed of having a home as beautiful as this as a kid. But no, she'd been living in motel rooms and cheap apartments if she was lucky. Running con after con, becoming Carl's prodigy.

"Girls! Are you ready?"

"Not yet!" Molly yelled back.

"Take your time," Sam said throwing herself down on the couch. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes. Hopefully the girls would take awhile and she could get a little sleep.

"Sam," someone said shaking her awake.

"Wha-" Sam said before a huge yawn took over. She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at her little sisters. Molly looked concerned with her eyebrows drawn together while Kristina kept checking her cell phone, tapping her foot impatiently. "If we are late it's your fault."

"According to Crimson, being late is okay," Molly said handing Sam her keys off the floor where they had fallen.

"Who let you read Crimson?" Sam asked remembering some of the more racy articles she had read when she found time to flip through a magazine.

"Diane brought it over for Mom. She said there was an article about-" Molly said but Sam cut her off. Diane didn't always censor herself when little ears were in the room.

"I don't think you should be reading Crimson anymore."

"Some of the articles were really interesting," Molly said as she climbed into the backseat.

"I'm sure they were," Sam said sharing a smile with Kristina. They could only hope that she didn't fully understand everything she had read, even though she was one of the smartest kids Sam knew.

She waited until they were on the road before trying to pull Kristina away from her cell phone. "Are you meeting anyone special at the Carnival?"

"No," Kristina said quickly.

"She's going to make Kiefer jealous," Molly said as Kristina turned around to glare at her. "That's what took so long. She has to look fabulous so he will-"

"Molly!" Kristina said loudly. She didn't know why she didn't want Sam to know about her plan to get Kiefer back. Sam might even have some good ideas to help her. But Kristina felt kind of pathetic trying to get a boys attention. It seemed like every other girl had to smile and boys took notice, especially Sam. No boys noticed Kristina unless they needed help with schoolwork. Kiefer was the first to even ask her out.

"Well if Kiefer doesn't notice how beautiful Kristina is then he's blind," Sam said trying to make her sister feel better.

"He was seeing someone else while I was gone," Kristina reminded her.

"Has he called since yesterday?"

"No," Kristina said blinking really fast so the tears in her eyes wouldn't fall. She didn't want to be that girl who cried because a guy she liked hadn't called.

"Does he know your back?" Sam asked.

"She made sure somebody mentioned it," Molly piped up from the backseat.

"Maybe he's waiting until he sees you for himself," Sam said optimistically.

"Do you think so?"

Sam took a moment before answering. She knew what Krissy wanted to hear but she found herself unwilling to get her sister's hopes up. "If he doesn't Krissy, he's not worth it."

"He's worth it," Krissy said looking out the window.

Sam shook her head as that same statement took her back to the past that she was trying so hard to forget. She'd uttered that same thing and had believed it until she realized that some guys weren't always worth the pain they caused, knowingly or unknowingly. Jason may have thought he was doing the right thing but he'd hurt her worse than any other man in her life ever had.

"I hope he is," Sam said before changing the subject. Now wasn't the time to have a long, drawn out conversation with her about boys. Krissy wouldn't listen anyway. But she made a mental note to take the time and have the conversation later. Kristina wouldn't talk to Alexis about some things but maybe she would talk to Sam.

"I'm going to ride every ride twice," Molly said after Sam parked the car. She was literally bouncing in place as she stared at the carnival in the distance.

"Mom said two hours," Sam reminded them. She slipped her sunglasses on as the sun made her small headache pound worse.

"She won't be home for hours," Molly said smiling sweetly at Sam.

"We'll see," Sam laughed ruffling Molly's hair. She saw Kristina staring at a group of girls who were waving her over with huge smiles on their faces. "You can go but do not leave the carnival." She watched as Kristina nodded quickly before hurrying over to her friends.

Sam had always wondered about what it would be like to have friends like that. Growing up she'd never stayed in one place to make one friend, let alone a group. Maxie and Spinelli were her only real friends in Port Charles; and she didn't even tell them everything. Her childhood had done a number on her.

"Can we play some games first?" Molly asked eyeing one of the rigged games.

"Whatever you want," Sam said not realizing how much she would regret saying that.

An hour later she handed Molly her tickets so she could join Morgan on some rides. They'd been all over the entire carnival and Sam's feet were killing her. She nodded at Carly who gave her the silent mom nod which universally meant that she would watch Molly for awhile.

"Sam!" Maxie said walking up behind her. Sam whirled around smiling at her friend who looked overdressed for the Port Charles carnival. She pushed her sunglasses up as she looked behind her for Spinelli but frowned when Maxie was alone.

"Where's Spinelli?"

"He's handing out balloons." Maxie wished she had her bigger purse with all her makeup in it, Sam had the darkest circles under her eyes and she could really use some lipstick. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really," Sam admitted closing her eyes. "If it is possible to fall asleep standing up then I have a couple times already."

"Where are your sisters?"

"Molly ran off with Morgan, Carly's watching them," Sam said checking to see if Carly was still around. "Kristina joined her friends as soon as we got here."

"Alexis wouldn't approve," Maxie said smiling.

"What does Alexis approve of?" Sam knew her sarcasm was wrong. Alexis actually approved of a lot of things. Sam was just incapable of doing any of those specific things. She always came close but in the end, she was a disappointment. "Besides, Kristina has some elaborate plan to make a boy jealous. She doesn't want me around."

"She is smart," Maxie said thoughtfully. "Jealousy is always a good way of getting a boy to notice you."

"If he really likes her and wants her, she wouldn't need an elaborate plan," Sam said thinking of another girl who had had a plan. Hers had worked but had wrecked a lot of lives in the process. Plans weren't worth it.

"C'mon Sam, she's in high school," Maxie said shaking her head. "Don't you remember how girls were always scheming, trying to get their crushes to notice them?"

"Um…didn't go to high school here."

"You missed out on one of lives worst experiences. High school was great," Maxie said reminiscing. Sam rolled her eyes, Maxie would love high school. She thrived on drama and created most of it. She'd probably ruled Port Charles High. "Oh my God, this is something I thought I'd never see."

"What?" Sam asked confused. She followed Maxie's line of sight and stared in shock as Jason made his way through the crowd. He never attended anything, especially something like the Carnival. He stood out like a fish out of water.

"Jason Morgan…at a Carnival?" Maxie said when he joined them. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the two of them, both looking uncomfortable with the other. "Unless…did you invite him Sam?"

"No!" Sam said quickly. "I'm just as confused as you are Maxie." She finally turned to face him and attempted a smile. "Why are you here Jason?"

"I…uh…have a question for Sonny," Jason said his eyes constantly taking in his entire surroundings before pausing on Sam for a moment.

"Have you heard of this nifty device called a cell phone," Maxie said before going into one of her rants. "I'm sure Sonny doesn't want to be bothered by…well whatever you have to say…when he's here entertaining his family and friends. People are here to relax Jason. Whenever you show up, chaos is sure to follow."

"Are you done?" Jason said when it seemed she had finally calmed down. "Why don't you go find Spinelli? I'm sure he's in some sort of trouble." When she opened her mouth to protest he held up a hand and motioned her away. He waited until she walked off in an obvious huff before turning to find Sam smiling at him. "What?"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to be nice to her?"

"She started it," Jason said before closing his eyes. "Forget it; I don't want to discuss Maxie."

"Never thought you did," Sam said before naturally falling into step beside him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask how your stake out went last night." Jason glanced at her and noticed how tired she looked. "You should have called Alexis and cancelled today Sam. You look-"

"Tired, I know," Sam said pulling her sunglasses down. She was sick of people telling her how bad she looked. "My sister's would have killed me. Besides, one more hour and I'm done. They are going home and I am taking a long nap."

"That's good," Jason said nodding his head. "So…do you want to have dinner tonight?" He saw the way Sam froze for a second before once again walking calmly beside him. "I mean I want to help you find out who broke into your office."

"Oh so you mean eat at the office," Sam said relaxing even more. She could do a business dinner. Besides, Spinelli would also be there which would stop any talk of Mexico; Jason wouldn't bring it up in front of him.

"I thought we could get dinner before and then go to your office," Jason said. "I could pick you up after your nap."

"Jason I don't know," Sam said pulling him off to the side so they could stop and talk. "I have a lot of work to do and Spinelli will be at the office waiting for me…"

"It's just dinner Sam," Jason pointed out. He knew she was scared. After leaving her office last night he'd thought about it and realized she wasn't saying no because she didn't feel anything. She was pulling away because of fear. And Sam wasn't normally afraid of anything.

"Can I think about it?" Sam finally asked softly. She looked up at him pleadingly, hoping he would give her the time she was asking for to think it through. If she said yes they would be taking a step in a direction she wasn't sure she wanted to go. But if she said no it would be closing a door she wasn't sure she wanted to close either.

"Of course," Jason said disappointed. He had known it wouldn't be easy; trying to get Sam to spend time with him. Before Mexico they had gone to each other for support and with any questions they had but to actually choose to spend time together just to be with one another was a change. He was comfortable with it, ready for it. But Sam obviously wasn't.

"There's Sonny," Sam said pointing off to the side.

"What?" Jason said before turning to look at his business partner who was laughing with Olivia as he played one of the many games. Maxie may have been right; Sonny probably didn't want to be bothered with business today. Especially since the conversation Jason had to have with Sonny wasn't something that important, he'd just needed an excuse to go to the damn carnival.

"Sonny, you need to talk to him," Sam said staring at him.

"Oh yeah," Jason said. He turned to walk away but paused and looked at her one last time. "Call me…either way."

"I will," Sam said quietly. She stared at him until he reached Sonny before shaking her head and walking away. She now had something else to think about as if she didn't have enough things running through her mind.

XXXXXX

Jason walked up behind Sonny and watched as Olivia cut Sonny off and motioned for him to look behind him. She nodded at Jason as she blended back in the background. Sonny wanted to stop her but turned and faced his friend wondering what in the world could have been important enough for him to go to the Carnival.

"About that business we were discussing earlier," Jason said softly making sure nobody was listening. "I took care of it."

"Okay," Sonny said nodding smiling at a few people walking around them. "And…"

"It's going to take a couple days.'

Sonny paused and looked at Jason in full on exasperation. "You had to come all the way out here to tell me that. I knew that Jason." He stared at his enforcer but more importantly, his best friend, curiously. "What really brought you out here?"

"Is Claudia here?" Jason asked finally.

"Somewhere," Sonny said unconcerned.

"Have you thought about what you said?" Jason looked down knowing what he was about to say could ultimately cause a riff between the two men who had just recently become friends and business partners again. "About believing Claudia."

"Jason, it's not that I don't think she's capable of something like Michael's shooting. But we have yet to find the proof." Sonny sighed wanting to believe Jason about Claudia but his friend had hated her almost from the start.

"I'm going to find the proof Sonny," Jason said staring at him. "She was part of it. Claudia, Jerry and Devlin all had a hand in Michael's shooting."

"Well now isn't the time to be discussing this," Sonny said spotting Claudia in the distance. "Which you know." Sonny looked around and saw Sam in the distance waving at Kristina who was on the Ferris wheel. "You didn't really come here to talk business, did you?"

"We needed to talk," Jason countered.

"Michael hasn't said too much about his trip to Mexico but he does mention how close you and Sam looked."

"She was worried about me," Jason said after a moment. "Between the two gunshot wounds and me going delirious on her, plus we had two teenagers who didn't make it easy on us."

"He said Kristina thinks you rekindled something down there," Sonny said thoughtfully not missing the flash of something in Jason's eyes. "Do you think it's a good idea?" When Jason just stared at him he smiled. "I'm not saying I think it's a bad idea. I always thought Sam was good for you, until that summer."

"That summer…we both did things we aren't proud of," Jason admitted.

"Can you both get past it?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know," Jason said. "But I care about her."

"Care about who?" Carly asked walking up.

"Nobody," Sonny and Jason both said instinctively. Carly never really liked any of the women in either of their lives so it was easier to just not say anything.

"No, you are caring about something and I have a feeling I know who you are talking about," Carly said crossing her arms over her chest. "Michael had some interesting stories from Mexico."

"I'm going to go check on-" Jason said taking a step back.

"No you are not," Carly said glaring at him. "Are you and Sam back together?"

"No," Jason said honestly.

"But you want to be," Carly said.

"I don't know," Jason lied. He did know, he cared about Sam and Mexico had brought up all the old feelings and made him think about their past and what could be their future.

"Well you need to figure it out," Carly said surprising both Sonny and Jason. "What," she said looking at both their faces. "I'm not an idiot. I could have told you both that Jason and Sam weren't over. Yeah they hurt each other and they both did some bone headed things but I always knew they weren't done."

"You never cease to surprise me," Sonny said shaking his head at his ex-wife and one of his closest friends.

"So have you talked to Sam about it?" Carly asked curiously.

"She doesn't want to talk," Jason finally said knowing Carly wouldn't stop asking him until he answered.

"Well of course she doesn't," Carly said rolling her eyes. "She's scared and she knows how you can be when it comes to these things. You can get noncommittal and you guys could end up further apart than before. You are going to have to push her to talk Jason."

"Carly," Jason said talking another small step back.

"You're scaring him Carly," Sonny said hiding his smile behind a hand. It was fun watching Carly go after somebody besides himself for once.

"I'm just trying to help him," Carly defended herself. "He's going to mess it up on his own."

"I'm going to go," Jason said turning to walk away. He didn't want to discuss Sam with Carly ever, but definitely not in the stupid Carnival. But a part of him knew what she said was the truth and he was already thinking of what to say to get Sam to open up to him. He knew how he felt about Mexico. Now he just needed to know if Sam was on the same page.

XXXXXX

Sam handed Molly the last of her tickets, warning her that this was the end. She wasn't buying anymore and when they were gone, they were leaving. She'd already sent a text to Kristina and she was counting down the minutes until she could head to her apartment and finally get some sleep. She didn't have to be to the office until six, when she was meeting Spinelli to tell him about the break in.

But she was going to have to call Jason and give him an answer, if only she could make up her mind. She wanted to go. She'd already admitted it to herself. But sometimes the things you wanted to do weren't good for you. She'd once thought Jason was the best thing that had ever happened to her…but she wasn't sure anymore. Giving one person that much power wasn't healthy. Besides, once you give that person everything, they have the power to destroy you. She was never going to let someone drive her to such self-destruction ever again.

She didn't blame him for her poor choices, at least not anymore. She'd made the bad decisions and she'd already apologized for them. She admitted she was wrong and had tried to make up for every last one of them. She hoped she'd been forgiven but it would never be forgotten. Which was the very reason she wasn't sure she could accept Jason's dinner invitation? It would kill her to let Jason back in, only to have him tell her he could never really get past everything she had done.

Or maybe she would be the one to hold back and never let go of that summer. She still didn't know if she could ever really trust Jason again. Oh, she trusted him with her life but to give him her heart when he'd tossed it aside so carelessly last time. That would take a humongous leap of faith.

But maybe you're over thinking this Sam, she thought turning to walk in another direction. This time would be different. She had a life without him and if it didn't work out, she wouldn't fall apart. Alexis and her sister's wouldn't let that happen. Maxie wouldn't let that happen. She had people who cared about her this time.

It's just dinner, Sam thought looking up at the clear blue sky. He wasn't asking for something she couldn't give. They didn't have to talk about Mexico or the past. It could just be dinner. They could discuss her work or Maxi and Spinelli's wedding. She was sure Jason had an opinion on that. Dinner could work.

"Was that fun? Were you like a cowboy?" Elizabeth asked Jake kissing him softly before setting him down to lift Cameron off his horse on the carousel. "Wait, Jake!" she yelled as he took off for one of the many colorful tents.

"Liz!" Sam called getting her attention. "I'll get him."

"Thanks Sam," Lucky called back while helping Elizabeth unbuckle Cameron. Both their hands were currently tied up and Sam was free as a bird.

She walked into the same tent where Jake had disappeared into and laughed when she saw him reaching for one of the many stuffed animals that cluttered the walls of the tent. "Hey Jake, I'm sure your Daddy will win you one of those if you want it," she said scooping down to pick him up. She smiled when his little arms wrapped trustingly around her neck and breathed in the little boy smell. She would never quit wanting this. A child of her own but knew it was futile at best. She had to be content with what she had. "Let's go find Mommy."

Sam had barely taken a step when she heard the screaming start. She whirled around but there was no time to get out of the way as she saw the front end of the car come crashing into the tent. She held Jake tightly in her arms as she jumped out of the way but cried out as the car crashed into her hip, causing her to fly through the air; her head smacking the ground as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Here's the latest update. I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or the magic that is JaSam!

**Chapter 3**

Jason sidestepped quickly, barely missing running over a young child carrying an ice cream cone. He wanted to find the nearest exit as quickly as possible. Carly had given him sound advice for once but he wanted to get away and think through everything she said. But even as his eyes scanned around looking for that exit, he kept his eyes peeled for Sam. He wasn't going to push her for an answer about dinner but he just waned to see her one more time, in case she said no.

She looked beautiful, even exhausted and nervous Sam McCall was gorgeous. It was one of the first things he'd noticed about her, the second was her courage. She was rarely afraid of anything. Which was why he was so thrown by her obvious discomfort in talking about Mexico? In the past, she always wanted to talk. It seemed a lot had changed in the two years they'd been apart.

Jason was rounding the final turn, quickening his pace as his eyes found the exit, when the screaming started. He didn't waste time, but took off running pushing through the people who were trying to get away from the chaos. He didn't see the car until he passed by a demolished carnival stand.

"Jake!"

Jason whipped his head around frantically searching the crowd until he saw Elizabeth and Lucky running towards one of the collapsed tents. Cameron was bouncing in his father's arms, his little arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Where's Jake?" Jason asked as he reached them. Lucky had just handed Cameron to Elizabeth as he started lifting debris off the tent. There were stuffed animals everywhere.

"I had just set him down when he took off running towards this tent," Elizabeth explained running her hand soothingly on her son's back, tears streaming down her face. "He's been begging for this giant cow all day."

"Jake was in this tent," Jason said helping Lucky.

"Lucky and I had our hands full with Cameron, his buckle was stuck on the carousal so Sam went after him for us," Elizabeth went on too busy watching for any glimpse of her son to notice Jason's momentary pause.

"Sam was with Jake," he said looking at Lucky who hadn't stopped for a single second during Elizabeth's explanation.

"The car plowed right through it," he said softly but Elizabeth and Cameron both heard him.

"My baby's fine Lucky," she said shaking her head. "Sam was with him. She would protect him…she would. She cares about Jake."

Jason wanted to freeze time so he could turn to Elizabeth and ask her why she trusted Sam so much now, when years ago she couldn't. He didn't know what had changed. Sam was the same person. Two years ago he hadn't recognized her but he was beginning to realize that he and Elizabeth had a lot to answer for the changes in Sam that summer.

"Wait," Lucky said motioning for Jason to stop. They all grew silent, even Cameron, so they could hear the muffled cries. "Jake!"

"Over here!" Jason yelled moving to the left as he lifted the tent off the area. He started tossing stuffed animals until he saw Jake squirming around. "Hey Jake," he said letting Lucky pick him up. He stared at his son, wishing it was him that Jake was cuddled against seeking comfort. But Lucky was Jake's father.

"He's got blood on him," Elizabeth said looking over him for any injuries. "Jake baby, where are you hurt?"

Jason threw the last couple stuffed animals off of Sam, freezing when he saw her face. There was a cut on her face and more on her arms. But none of that scared him as much as the fact she wasn't conscious.

"It's not his blood," Lucky said a couple seconds later.

"It's Sam's." Jason laid his hand on Sam's neck, searching for a pulse. He could hear Lucky on his phone calling for help but kept his focus on Sam. He relaxed only slightly when he felt her pulse coming in strong and steady. "Sam, can you hear me?"

"Don't move her," Lucky ordered shutting his phone. He had handed Jake to Elizabeth so he could crouch down beside Jason. "Help is on its way. Mac is sending someone to us right away."

"Sam," Jason said again. "Can you hear me?"

"I want Jake to get checked out," Elizabeth said from behind them.

"He will," Lucky said without looking at her. "But I think he's fine. Sam took the brunt of it."

"I told you Sam would protect him,' Elizabeth said showering Jake with kisses all over his face.

"Sam," Jason said louder ignoring everybody around him as he tried to wake her up.

"Out of the way!" someone yelled.

"Jason move." Lucky grabbed him by the arm and pulling him away from Sam. The paramedics couldn't get close enough with Jason sitting by her side. "Let the paramedics help."

"What happened?" one of the paramedic's said as he wrapped a brace around her neck.

"We don't know for sure," Lucky said when Jason kept silent and Elizabeth just kept mumbling soothing words to Jake. "We couldn't see inside the tent but the car drove right through it."

"Is she okay?" Jason finally asked watching as they lifted her onto a stretcher and started her on oxygen.

"We won't know until we get her to the hospital."

"Wait!" Elizabeth yelled. "My son was in the tent to when the car drove through. I want him checked out."

"Miss we have more than a dozen people here who are either unconscious or have serious injuries," he explained calmly. "Your son looks fine but I recommend taking him to your pediatrician for a check up."

"C'mon Elizabeth," Lucky said wrapping both his arms around his family. He knew this could have been a lot worse. "We'll go to the hospital right now." He turned to Jason who seemed frozen, standing in one spot, his eyes darting between Jake and the ambulance where Sam was being loaded. "Jake's okay Jason. Go follow Sam and we'll see you at the hospital."

Jason nodded and quickened his steps as he neared the ambulance spotting Molly running towards the ambulance with Kristina right behind her.

"Sam!" Kristina yelled as they shut the doors. "That's my sister in there! What happened?"

"Where are your parents?" the paramedic asked looking around.

"I...uh…I got them," Jason said speaking up. Who knew where Alexis was and Sonny wasn't around as far as Jason could see. He watched as he nodded before walking around the ambulance and climbing into the driver's side. Within seconds he had the siren on and he was pulling away from the Carnival.

"What happened to Sam?" Molly asked her voice trembling.

"She was in one of the tents that the car drove through," Jason explained. He motioned for them to follow him as he led the way to his SUV. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Kristina asked her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"I don't know," Jason answered honestly. He waited until both girls' were in the car before explaining further. "She was hurt protecting Jake Spencer."

"Elizabeth and Lucky's son?" Molly asked from the back seat. "Is he okay?"

"He seemed fine…just scared," Jason said praying that was true. He couldn't have two of the most important people in his life hurt. "Sam was unconscious."

"This isn't fair," Kristina said loudly. "Why do bad things always happen to Sam? She's constantly getting hurt protecting people."

"You're right," Jason agreed surprising her. "It isn't fair. But Sam would rather get hurt protecting someone then doing nothing."

"You really care for Sam," Molly said smiling at him. "Kristina was right; you guys got back together in Mexico, didn't you?"

Jason shook his head immediately. "Kristina is not right. Sam and I are just friends."

"That's what adults always say and it almost never true," Molly pointed out.

"Well this time it is," Jason said adding, for now, inside his head.

"I saw you talking to her earlier, at the carnival," Molly said.

"Friends talk Molly," Jason said pressing down harder on the gas pedal. He couldn't handle an interrogation from a ten year old.

"I don't think Sam and you could ever be just friends," Molly said speculatively. "There's too much history and you were the love of Sam's life. I think you two are destined-"

"Molly!" Kristina said loudly. "Sam is on her way to the hospital. We don't even know if she's okay."

"She has to be okay," Molly said softly. She looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap.

"Molly," Kristina sighed as she wrapped her arms around her little sister. "I'm sure she'll be okay. She's tough and she's survived worse things than this."

"Yeah, Mom's always said-" Molly broke off and looked up at Kristina. "Mom! We have to call Mom."

Kristina nodded as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her Mom's cell phone within seconds. She groaned as she heard Alexis's voicemail. "Mom, its Kristina. You have to get to General Hospital right away. Sam is hurt…I don't know how bad but…just get there right away. Love you."

"She's at that interview," Molly commented softly.

"She'll check her voicemail." Kristina slipped her phone back into her purse and wrapped her arm back around Molly.

Jason saw the ambulance pulling away as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He parked quickly and they were all striding through the doors and headed straight for the nurses desk.

"Epiphany, Sam was just brought in," Jason said trying to read her face when she just stared at him.

"Jason, you aren't family and as far as I knew you were barely friends," she said curiously studying him.

"But we're family," Molly said drawing Epiphany's attention to her.

"Where's your Mom sweetheart?" she asked.

"At a meeting," Kristina said crossing her arms again as she adopted a look on her face that was pure Alexis. "Now Sam is our sister and we'd like to know how she's doing?"

Epiphany stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Dr. Drake had her taken straight to x-ray and then he wants an MRI done. You can wait for an update from him right over there."

"Did she regain consciousness?" Jason asked before Epiphany could walk away.

"Yes," she finally said when Molly and Kristina both stood there waiting for an answer also. "She was asking about Jake and then her sisters."

Jason relaxed even more, closing his eyes as he took a couple deep breaths. If she was conscious then she should be okay. Probably just a concussion and some bruising. She'd had worse and survived.

"Yeah, just friends, right?" Molly asked smirking before heading over to the waiting area.

"Is she always like this?"

"She can be worse," she said turning to smile at her sister. "You should hear the way she grills Mom and Sam."

XXXXXX

Jason was sitting by Kristina and Molly glaring at the clock ten minutes later when he watched Carly walk through the doors followed by Sonny, Olivia and a gurney carrying Dominic.

"Jason!" Carly said when she noticed him sitting in the waiting area. "What's wrong…were you hurt at the Carnival?"

"No," Jason said standing up and pulling her off to the side. He didn't want Kristina and Molly listening to their conversation. "Sam was in one of the tents the car drove through….she was getting Jake for Lucky and Elizabeth."

"Is Jake…?" Carly asked softly.

"We think he's fine," Jason said. "Lucky and Elizabeth are going to bring him in for a check-up but…it was Sam who is hurt. She was knocked unconscious and she was bleeding really badly."

"Sam's tough Jason," Carly said grasping his hand in hers tightly. "She's a fighter and in a week this will all be a distant memory."

"When I thought it was just Jake in that tent, I couldn't breath," Jason explained. "But when Elizabeth told me Sam was in there too, my heart stopped." He closed his eyes as he relived that painful moment again. When he had thought for a second that he might have lost everything. "The two people I continually let down-"

"Uh…no Jason," Carly said sternly. "Don't even say that. You are always protecting them both. Even when you were angry with Sam you protected her."

Jason wanted to scoff and tell her how great a protector he'd been when he'd stood in Sam's apartment and threatened to take her life, unable to see through his own pain and anger that Sam was falling apart at the seams. He was always so concerned with everybody else but Sam had always ended up on the back burner.

"If Elizabeth and Lucky would just watch their own children, none of this would have happened," Carly said wishing her cousin was here so she could smack him.

"It wasn't their fault," Jason said shaking his head. "Whoever was driving that car is to blame. When I find out-"

"Jason," Carly interrupted him. "It was Edward Quartermaine."

Jason stared at her. He'd been imagining what he'd do to the driver, all the pain he could inflict, but he couldn't do anything to his Grandfather. Monica would never forgive him. She'd already lost Alan, A.J. and Emily. She couldn't lose anybody else.

"They're thinking he had a heart attack," Carly went on. "They were loading him into an ambulance when Jax drove away from the carnival."

"Are Michael and Morgan okay?"

Carly bit her lip as she remembered watching her youngest son stand in the way of the car but she took a deep breath as she pictured Dominic pushing him out of the way. "No, Morgan came close to getting hit but Dominic pushed him out of the way. He got hit pretty hard."

"How many people were hurt?"

"Too many," Carly said shaking her head. "How come something bad always happens when kids are around? We can't even attend a Carnival without chaos erupting." Jason nodded his head in agreement. He didn't hear Patrick walking up behind him until he started talking.

"Molly, Kristina where's Alexis?" Patrick asked turning as both Jason and Carly hurried over. "Have you even tried to get a hold of her?"

"I left a message," Kristina said standing up.

"She had a job interview today," Molly explained. "How's Sam?"

Patrick debated inside his head if he should talk about Sam without Alexis there but finally decided that they wouldn't wait for Alexis. "Sam hit her head hard, giving herself a concussion. She was also struck by the car on her left hip, causing severe bruising but the x-ray shows no broken bones. Lots of cuts and abrasions."

"Is she going to be okay?" Molly asked blinking back tears.

"Sam should be just fine. Lots of rest for the next couple days," Patrick said smiling at her.

"Sam will hate that," she said making everybody chuckle.

"Is she awake?" Jason asked.

Patrick turned to look at Jason and had to wonder how he'd missed Jason becoming so concerned with Sam. He knew they didn't hate each other anymore, he could see that back in January during the hospital crisis. But from the look on Jason's face, he'd gone way past friendship.

"She regained consciousness in the ambulance," Patrick explained. "She was able to tell us exactly what happened. She's really concerned about Jake though, I told her I haven't seen him come in yet."

"Elizabeth and Lucky are bringing him in but we think he's fine," Jason explained.

"Can we see her?" Molly asked hopefully.

"I think she'd like that," Patrick said before giving them her room number. He watched as Jason followed the girl's down the hall and had to smile at the big bad mob enforcer babysitting Alexis Davis's girls.

Jason followed the girls down the hall and through the door, relaxing fully for the first time since he'd heard that Jake and Sam had been caught in the path of the car. She was in one of the generic hospital gowns laying down with her eyes closed. She had a bandage around her head, the cut on her forehead would have needed stitches but even with that, she was still beautiful.

"Sam!" Molly said hurrying over to the bed.

"Molly," Sam said opening her eyes. She winced as she leaned over to give her a hug.

"Are you okay?" Kristina asked worry lines creasing her forehead. She'd seen Sam in the hospital too many times in her life.

"I'm fine Krissy," Sam said reaching her hand out to take one of hers. "I swear. Just a headache and a bruise on my hip. I'll be good as new in a few days."

"I called Mom," Kristina said taking a step closer.

"That's good," Sam said reassuring her. "I kept picturing you two wondering around the carnival looking for me. I warned Patrick I was gonna leave if somebody didn't make sure you guys were okay."

"Jason made sure," Molly said smiling at the both of them. "He was really worried about you."

Sam looked at Jason for the first time since he walked into her room. He did look worried with both his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he stood there with his trademarked Stonecold look on his face. But if you looked deeply enough you could see the worry in his eyes. She hadn't seen that look since Mexico when he'd been worried that Jerry had done something to hurt her.

"How's Jake?" Sam asked hoping someone could finally give her some answers. The last thing she remembered was holding Jake tightly as she flew through the air. "Patrick didn't know anything."

"Jake was fine," Jason said walking over to the end of her hospital bed. "He was scared but there was hardly a scratch on him. Elizabeth and Lucky are bringing him in for a check up though."

"Good," Sam said relieved. She laid there still staring at him. She was a little surprised that he was sticking around. She was going to be just fine and he didn't know for sure that Jake was really okay.

"We're going to go call Mom again," Kristina said grabbing Molly by the arm. She pulled her out of the room, both arguing quietly the entire way.

"What happened?" Sam asked once the door was shut. "I didn't see the car until it was too late. I tried to jump out of the way but…"

"The driver of the car had a heart attack."

Sam waited for more but Jason stood there uncomfortably obviously concerned if he should tell her more. "Who was driving?"

"Edward Quartermaine," Jason said still unable to believe that his grandfather had unwillingly caused all the chaos at the carnival. He'd put a lot of good people in the hospital. One of them almost his great-grandson.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked picturing his grandfather. She'd always liked Edward. He'd treated her kindly and with respect which wasn't something Sam was used to by somebody with his wealth and connections.

"I don't know," Jason said honestly. "Once they had you loaded in the ambulance and Lucky and Elizabeth were gone with Jake; I got your sisters and came straight here."

"You need to go check on things Jason," Sam said softly. She didn't want him to go. She was never quite as lonely as when she was alone in a hospital. She hated hospitals. But Jason needed to check on his son and his grandfather.

"I will," Jason said. "Are you…are you really okay? Patrick didn't say much."

"I'm fine Jason," Sam said seriously. "My head hurts and I won't be running anytime soon but I'm fine." She picked at the blanket covering her legs as she gathered her thoughts. "I'm just glad Jake's okay."

"This is the second time you've been hurt protecting…my son," Jason commented staring at her.

"I didn't do it because he's your son," Sam said honestly. "I love that little boy and I love Cameron. They are both amazing kids."

"I know," Jason agreed. "But thank-"

"No," Sam said shaking her head. "Do not thank me. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Jason opened his mouth but the knock on the door had him clenching his jaw and shaking his head. There was always one interruption after another whenever he tried to have a serious conversation with Sam. He turned his head and watched as Elizabeth stepped through the door smiling sadly when she saw Sam lying in the bed and Jason standing in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said uncomfortably. She stared at Jason for a moment before turning to look at Sam who had closed her eyes at some point.

Sam kept her eyes closed; not wanting to witness any longing looks between Jason and Liz. She'd seen the look pass between the two of them and hated that this woman could make her feel like an intruder in her own hospital room. But Jason and Elizabeth would always have a connection. She'd sensed it back in the beginning, before Jason and Sam had even started dating. And now they had a child together. A child that could be in this hospital hurt. "How's Jake?" Sam asked her eyes popping back open.

"He's good," Elizabeth said walking further in to the room. "Only a couple bruises…you protected him."

"I always will," Sam said honestly. She knew Elizabeth would always have a hard time believing her. Sam's track record had two major blemishes on it already. She would probably spend the rest of her life trying to make up for those stupid mistakes but she didn't mind. Nobody could blame her more than herself.

"I know," Elizabeth said surprising both Jason and Sam. They shared a look with each other before turning to look at the one woman who had managed to do something that nobody else had been capable of. Taking away their ability to trust in each other. "You have put yourself in danger twice now for Jake."

"I owe him," Sam said repeating the same thing she had said to Jason almost a year ago.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said softly tears gathering in her eyes. "Thank you for protecting my baby again."

"You don't have to thank me," Sam said growing even more uncomfortable. She stared at Elizabeth watching as she wiped away her tears. "But there is something you can do for me."

"What?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Protect your kids," Sam said softly. She knew Jason was staring at her but she never tore her eyes away from Liz. "Watch them; don't ever take your eyes off them. Next time someone might not be there to protect them for you. Today could have been much worse."

"I know," Elizabeth admitted. She opened her mouth to say something else but the door flew open with Alexis barreling through. She looked between Jason and Elizabeth, taking in the tears on the young nurse's face, before her eyes found her daughter, lying in her hospital bed looking uncomfortable.

"I need to see my daughter…alone," Alexis said holding the door open as Elizabeth nodded and walked out of the room. She had a short staring contest with Jason but there was no way she was backing down. She wanted to speak to her daughter alone.

"I'm going to go check on Edward," Jason said turning to look at Sam who nodded.

Sam debated, chewing on her bottom lip as Jason made his way towards the door before she caved and called his name. She waited until he was looking at her, standing right beside her mother. "Sorry about dinner…I want you to know I was going to say yes." They both shared a small smile before he walked out the door, Alexis shutting the door behind him.

"So," Alexis said taking a seat in the chair beside her bed. "What did I walk in on?"

"Nothing," Sam said rolling her eyes. "Elizabeth was telling me how Jake is doing."

"And Jason…"

"Was just checking on me."

"Sure he was," Alexis said but she sighed and dropped the issue. "I came as soon as I got the girl's message. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay mom." Sam smiled reassuringly at Alexis. "Just a few cuts and bruises."

"It's a bit more than that," Alexis said reaching for Sam's hand. "Kristina said you were hurt protecting Jake Spencer."

"He got away from his parents and I chased him down for Lucky and Elizabeth. Then we got buried under one of the carnival tents when the car drove through," Sam said trying to downplay what happened.

"Only you would find a way to get hurt at a carnival Sam," Alexis said shaking her head. She felt like she was always visiting Sam at a hospital.

"Yeah," Sam said sighing. "Trouble seems to follow me. I'm just glad the girls are okay and weren't hurt."

"I wish all my girls were okay and not hurt," Alexis said earning a small smile from Sam. They were interrupted by Patrick walking into the room holding Sam's test results in his hands.

"Please tell me I can go home," Sam groaned as she attempted to sit up on her own and her hip protested the movement.

"That is just one of the reasons you will be enjoying an overnight stay at General Hospital," Patrick said smiling sympathetically at her. When she opened her mouth to protest he cut her off. "Nope Sam, you hit your head really hard. You were unconscious for at least ten minutes and you can't move on your own yet. I'd like you to stay two nights to be safe."

"No way," Sam said shaking her head.

"Sam," Alexis said shaking her head at her. "Listen to Dr. Drake."

"But I am willing to release you tomorrow morning as long as I know you won't be alone tomorrow night," Patrick went on like Sam and Alexis hadn't said anything.

"She'll be staying with me," Alexis said squeezing her hand before Sam could disagree.

"Great," Patrick said closing her chart. "A nurse will be in momentarily to give you a painkiller for the night. Tomorrow you'll switch to over the counter painkillers."

"I don't need anything," Sam said shaking her head. Any medicine they gave her would just make her loopy and sleepy. She'd rather just deal with the headache.

"Yes you do," Patrick said before walking out of her room.

"Why do I feel like you two just played me?" Sam asked glaring at her mother.

"Because we did," Alexis said smiling at her. "Patrick flagged me down before I could see you and told me that you needed to be monitored for the next couple days but he knew you would never agree to stay in the hospital that long."

"You could have asked," Sam said annoyed that they wouldn't let her make her own decisions.

"We could have," Alexis agreed. "This was easier." She sat back and stared at Sam and thought about how different her life would be if she had never learned Sam was her daughter. There would definitely be fewer trips to General Hospital and less gray hairs for sure. Kristina and Molly chose that moment to come through the door and soon the Davis girls were laughing, the chaos of the carnival forgotten for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Wow another update already! Go me! This whole chapter just wanted out and so here it is. I hope you like it! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. They make me write faster. **

**Disclamer: I do not own General Hospital.**

Sam closed her eyes, sighing in relief when she heard the door shut behind her mother and sisters. They'd been sitting in her hospital room for hours not wanting to leave Sam alone but she'd finally convinced them that she wanted to rest. She was exhausted, still having gotten no sleep since returning from Mexico and now she had a head injury on top of that. She really wanted to know why she was constantly getting hurt. She had spent more time in this hospital than most Port Charles' residents.

The nurse had tried to bring in her final dose of painkillers earlier but Sam had put her off; claiming she didn't want to fall asleep while she had visitors. The truth was she wanted to stay alert. She was still hoping to get a hold of Spinelli and talking him into bringing her the files on who could have broken into their office. If she was stuck in the hospital at least she could get a little work done. But he wasn't answering his cell phone.

Sam picked up her phone; Epiphany had finally delivered the things they'd taken off her in the emergency room. She was surprised the phone was okay, just a few scratches. "Spinelli, it's Sam again. Would you please call me back as soon as you get this, thanks." Sam ended the call, a scowl on her face.

"That's an attractive look," Maxie said walking through the door.

"Where's Spinelli?" Sam asked.

"Hello to you too," Maxie said rolling her eyes. She set her purse down on the foot of Sam's bed and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot as she glared at her. "Why did I have to find out from Lulu that you were hurt at the carnival? Here I thought I was your best friend, well besides Spinelli, and yet I don't even warrant a phone call. Not even a 'hey Maxie, this is Sam. I'm in the hospital.'"

"Maxie," Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. I haven't had a second to myself since I was admitted."

"Really," Maxie said skeptically. She took a moment to look around Sam's obviously empty hospital room before turning to Sam once again. "Because you looked pretty alone to me."

"Alexis and the girls just left!"

"Sure they did." Maxie walked around the bed so she could take a seat in the uncomfortable chair every hospital provided. "So, how are you really?"

"I'm fine Maxie," Sam said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"First Spinelli is caught in a mob shootout and then you're put in the hospital protecting Elizabeth's offspring," Maxie said shaking her head. "Why does she even have kids when she expects everybody else to watch them and save them? God that woman drives me completely-"

"Spinelli was in a shootout?" Sam asked confused. She hadn't heard about any shooting and she was sure Jason would have said something.

"Yeah," Maxie said shaking her head. "He was running some errand or something for Sonny when somebody started shooting…I don't know what exactly happened but he's with Jason right now doing damage control."

"He's okay though," Sam said still worried.

"He's fine," Maxie assured her. "He's hard at work locked up with Jason. Who by the way, I thought would be here with you. You'd think he'd be a little concerned that you were hurt at the carnival protecting his ex-girlfriend's child. But no, Sonny always comes first."

"Jason was here earlier Maxie." Sam took a moment to feel sorry for herself. She hated sitting around, unable to do anything. Patrick was just being overly cautious, making her stay in the hospital over night.

"Still, he should be here. If I was in the hospital I would expect Spinelli to be sitting by me all night long."

"That is the difference between you and me," Sam pointed out. "I don't expect Jason to sit by my bedside. We're just friends."

"Do you actually listen to yourself when you say that?" Maxie asked curiously. "Because nobody believes you."

"What do you want me to say Maxie?" Sam asked her frustration showing. "That I am so confused. That I have no idea what I'm feeling. That I'm terrified at the very thought of caring about Jason again."

"I think it's a little late for that Sam," Maxie said softly. "I can tell that you already care about him."

"I know," Sam finally admitted. She closed her eyes and thought about all the little signs that had been popping up since they'd saved Spinelli from the FBI. It had been nice working with Jason again. He was the best back up she'd ever had. But when he'd told her that he wanted to help her get her PI business up and running, something had shifted. They'd both looked at each other in a way that had been missing for some time.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing," Maxie said smiling happily.

"Why are you so concerned with Jason and me getting together?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Because I want you to be happy," Maxie said unconvincingly.

"Maxie."

"Because then he will quit focusing so much on me and Spinelli," Maxie said slapping her hands on her thighs as she stood up to pace around Sam's hospital room. "He has all these rules and stipulations. He tries to tell me when I can and can't be at the penthouse. I mean, how ridiculous is that? Spinelli lives there too!"

"Maxie," Sam said trying to interrupt but once Maxie got on a roll it was difficult to stop her. She finally just closed her eyes and raised her hands to massage her temples. Maybe it was time to page her nurse to get that painkiller.

"So I figure if you and Jason get back together he will be too busy to focus on what Spinelli and I are doing," Maxie ended her tirade with a hopeful smile.

"I am not going to get back together with Jason just so you and Spinelli can…do whatever it is you wanna do," Sam said shaking her head. "I'm not sure I even want to get back together with Jason."

"You do."

"I do not," Sam said glaring at her again. "Do you even remember what happened the last time I was in a relationship with Jason?"

"Yeah, I do," Maxie said sitting back down. "I remember how hurt and angry you were. Jason hurt you; so you had to hurt him. It's a classic defense mechanism that all woman use in a relationship that is going badly."

"I don't want to be that person."

"You don't have to be Sam." Maxie grabbed her hand squeezing it in hers. She looked up getting a smile on her face when Jason walked through the door. He had a smile on his face but he lost it, adopting his Stonecold face when he saw Maxie sitting beside Sam's bed. "Well great, I can finally make sure Spinelli is really okay. Plus I don't want you to be alone. It's always so depressing being in the hospital."

"Maxie," Sam said but rolled her eyes when Maxie just grabbed her purse from the bed.

"This does mean you are done with Spinelli right?" Maxie asked glaring at Jason.

"Spinelli is free," Jason said.

"Great," Maxie said smiling once again. "Bye Sam!"

"Bye Maxie," Sam said watching as Jason walked further into her room. "I didn't expect to see you again tonight." When he looked confused she hurried to add, "Maxie told me about the shootout Spinelli got caught in."

"The Zacharra's decided that today would be a good day to make a move," Jason explained. "Spinelli was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But he's okay."

"He's fine," Jason said getting a small smile on his face. It was cute the way Sam always worried about Spinelli, like she was his big sister. "Johnny was there…he got hurt but they're both okay."

"Why would the Zacharra's-" Sam started asking but stopped when she saw Jason lift a plastic bag onto her bed. "What is that?"

"Dinner," Jason said opening the bag so he could pull out cartons of Chinese food. "I did hear you say yes, didn't I?"

Sam stared at him for a moment, her mouth watering at the scent of her favorite Chinese food from the Golden Dragon. She'd forgotten how good he was at surprising her with sweet gestures like this one. "Yes, I did say yes."

"Well since you can't go out," Jason said handing her a set of chopsticks. "I figured I'd bring dinner to you."

"Thank you," Sam said softly her eyes tearing up. She blinked rapidly to hold them back. She didn't even know why she wanted to cry and didn't want to even attempt an explanation. She opened her carton and paused once again. "You remembered my favorite dish?"

"You've forced me to taste it enough times," Jason said opening up his own carton. "How you can eat squid…"

"This is better than the weird chicken dish the nurse tried to force me to eat earlier," Sam said shuddering as she pictured the tray of hospital food she'd rejected. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste. She'd had Chinese food plenty of times in the last two years but for some reason, it had never tasted this good. "This is a delicacy."

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence had gone by.

"I really wish people would quit asking me that," Sam said annoyed once again. "I'm fine Jason. I don't even know why Patrick is making me stay overnight. I could go home and relax much easier than I will in the hospital."

"I think Patrick knows you a little too well Sam," Jason said his eyes twinkling as he stared at her. He set his food down, choosing to watch Sam eat hers instead. There was just something about her and the look on her face when she ate. Like she was savoring every morsel.

"What does that mean?"

"There is no way you would have gone home and rested tonight," Jason pointed out. "Patrick knows that."

"I could have," Sam grumbled setting her carton down. She looked at the bag and wondered what else he had brought. "You didn't happen to remember the-"

"Egg rolls," Jason said pulling out another dish.

"Thank you," Sam said her eyes lighting up as she grabbed one. She waited until she'd finished chewing before bringing up Spinelli. "You wouldn't know why Spinelli isn't returning my phone calls would you?"

"I asked him not to," Jason admitted. He held up a hand before she could even begin to lay into him, wanting his chance to explain before she grew too angry to even listen. "He was honestly busy during your first phone call and once we realized why you were calling…I told him that you were not going to talk about work tonight."

"Jason," Sam said pushing her food off to the side.

"Listen Sam," he said shaking his head. "You haven't rested since we got back from Mexico. You didn't really rest the entire time we were in Mexico. Now you've been hit by a car and have a concussion. I think you can take tonight off."

"I need to figure out who broke into my office Jason," Sam argued.

"Spinelli has some ideas about that."

"Jason!" Sam said loudly.

"I also told him that he has to wait for you before doing anything," Jason said shaking his head.

Sam glared at him. "You shouldn't have told him not to call me."

"You need to rest Sam," Jason said softly. "You wouldn't wake up Sam." He watched as she slowly relaxed and her eyes softened towards him. "I kept saying your name and Lucky was yelling at me, telling me not to move you. People were still screaming in the background and you just wouldn't wake up."

"I'm fine Jason," Sam said reaching over to grab his hand. "I woke up and we just had the best dinner I've had in a long time."

"The best dinner," Jason said skeptically eyeing the half full Chinese food containers that were littering her bed. Before the accident he'd been planning on taking her out to an actual restaurant, something they'd rarely done while they were together. But this, Chinese food in the hospital, was more their speed.

"Yeah," Sam said a half smile on her face. "I haven't had Chinese food in awhile. Plus, the company wasn't half bad."

"I think the company was great," Jason said smiling back at her. He leaned forward his gaze never leaving hers. It had only been days since he'd last kissed her but it felt like forever had passed. He could feel her breath on his lips and felt her hand slide up his arm towards his neck. He raised his hand to brush her hair off her face when her door opened.

"Miss McCall," Epiphany said walking into the room. She barely spared Jason a glance before staring down at one of the patients on her floor. "What is this about you turning down your final dose of medication? Dr. Drake specifically said you needed to take one more dose with dinner." She eyed the Chinese food containers before raising one eyebrow. "Since it looks like you've had your dinner, I think it's time for your medication."

"I don't need it," Sam said dropping her hand down from Jason's neck to her bed. She stuck her bottom lip out pouting like a child who wasn't getting their way.

"And I don't need patients arguing with my nursing staff," Epiphany said handing Sam the little cup that held her painkiller. "Now take it."

"I will," Sam said staring at her.

"Now."

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes but she stuck the pill in her mouth and swallowed it with a sip of water. She opened her mouth obediently so Epiphany could see that it was indeed actually taken.

"Goodnight Ms. McCall," Epiphany said ignoring Jason once again. She was supposed to enforce the visiting hours but when had Jason ever followed that rule. If she kicked him out, he'd just find a way back in.

"Why don't you want to take your pain medication?"

Sam sighed. "Because it makes me loopy and…gives me bad dreams and I definitely don't need any nightmares right now." She stared at Jason as he grabbed her hand in one of his and squeezed it reassuringly. "But this helped." When he looked confused she smiled self-consciously. "I was feeling sorry for myself earlier and Maxie's visit wasn't helping. But this…eating dinner with you, helped."

"Glad I could help," Jason said quietly. "After all, you were hurt, protecting my son."

"Nope Jason," Sam said shaking her head. "I was hurt because an innocent man had a heart attack at the worst possible moment and his car drove through a carnival." She raised her hand and touched his cheek softly. "Now I know you have better things to be doing than hanging around my hospital bed."

"It can wait." Jason took her hand until his lips kissed her palm; he smiled as she closed her hand.

"Tickles," Sam muttered. She watched as Jason lowered their hands to her bed and he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Sonny is probably waiting for you."

"He can wait."

"No, he can't." Sam blinked rapidly as she felt the affects of the painkiller Epiphany gave already taking effect. "Besides, you need to get out of here before I start talking a little…to freely."

"I think I wanna stick around for that," Jason said chuckling when Sam pulled her hand away and smacked him on the arm. "We need to talk."

"Me being high on a pain pill is not the time though Jason," Sam pointed out.

"You won't talk to me anymore," Jason said. He clasped his hands on her bed, staring down at them until he could gather his thoughts. "We were honest in Mexico…I thought. But since…you're holding back."

"A lot of things were said in Mexico Jason," Sam said honestly. "Maybe it should just stay there." She groaned closing her eyes. "I really don't want to do this right now. Please Jason."

"I meant what I said Sam," Jason said softly.

"What you remember anyways," Sam mumbled her mind flashing back to Jason telling her he loved her. He had been hallucinating and she knew he couldn't remember saying that. Just like she prayed he didn't remember her, completely lucid at the time, saying it back.

"Sam," Jason said as he replayed that in his mind. What he remembered? What had he said that he didn't remember?

"If I promise that we will talk about…things," Sam said picking at her blanket once again, "will you go?"

Jason stared at her. He could see the pill taking effect and knew that she would be angry with him in the morning if he forced the issue. And if Sam made a promise…she kept it. It was just one of the things he was beginning to remember about her. He couldn't believe that he'd pushed her so far out of his life and mind that he'd have to remember something that had once been a given.

"Okay," Jason said standing up. He stared into her eyes for a moment, reading the fear that she tried so hard to keep hidden. It didn't show on her face but if you looked deep enough, you could see it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before standing up. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight Jason," Sam said quietly.

"Goodnight Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Another update already. I am on a roll. Well I want to say thank you to everybody who has been reviewing and adding me to their story alerts. It's nice to know people are enjoying what I am writing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital.**

**Chapter 5**

Sam groaned when she heard her hospital door open again. It felt like every time she fell asleep during the night, a nurse was sure to show up and wake her up. She knew she had a concussion and they were supposed to periodically wake you up through the night but she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

"Sam?" Lucky said softly not wanting to wake her up if she was still sleeping.

"Yeah," Sam said turning her head to stare at him. She watched as he walked into the room, a relieved smile on his face.

"How are you-?"

"Do not ask me that," Sam ordered glaring at him. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Lucky said confused. He rocked back on his heels as he tried to gather his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say to her but he could already tell her mood wasn't the best for listening to a concerned friend. "I know Elizabeth thanked you yesterday. But I just…I have to say thank you. Jake would have been…"

"But he wasn't," Sam pointed out. "He's fine. I'm fine. It's fine."

"Okay," Lucky said nodding his head. He took a deep breath and decided to just jump in. She could be angry if she wanted but he had to at least give her his opinion. "I didn't know you and Jason were…back together."

"We're not," Sam said instantly.

"Really," Lucky said doubtfully. "Because from where I was standing at that carnival…it looked like you were."

"We're just friends Lucky," Sam said closing her eyes. She could read the skepticism on his face and knew she wasn't very convincing. She could hear the lie in her own voice.

"Jason wasn't acting like a concerned friend Sam."

"I had just been hit by a car Lucky," Sam said annoyed. "He was worried."

"Listen," Lucky said taking another step closer, as if standing right beside her was going to make her listen any better. "I don't know if Jason and you are just friends or something more. But I just need to remind you of something."

"What?" Sam asked wondering if she had enough energy to literally kick him out of her room. She so didn't need this after the week she'd had.

"Jason…he hurt you," Lucky said quietly. "He destroyed you Sam, your own words. I don't want you to forget that. I know you see something in Jason, you always did. I don't understand it."

"Lucky," Sam said before he could go on. "I haven't forgotten anything. Believe me, I remember it very well." She sighed taking a moment to relax. She didn't want to attack him. He was just concerned. If there was anybody who knew how badly Jason had messed her up two years ago, it was Lucky. "But we are just friends right now. I don't know if we are…going down that path again."

"I hope you think long and hard Sam," Lucky pleaded with her. "Jason tries…but he makes bad choices."

"I don't think he's the only one who makes bad choices here," Sam said smiling, little humor showing in it though.

"No," Lucky agreed.

"I think somebody in this room is making the same bad choice for the third time now…right?" Carly asked walking into the room. She smiled innocently, not caring if they both realized she had been eavesdropping. "Won't this be yours and Elizabeth's third wedding?"

"You guys are engaged…wow," Sam said shocked. She honestly hadn't seen that coming.

"Not yet," Lucky said glaring at Carly. "Who told…Lulu?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't tell her something that you want kept a secret Lucky," Carly said walking over to pat him on the shoulder. "She came to me almost right after you told her you were considering proposing again." Carly shared a look with Sam before turning back to her cousin. "Please tell me you've changed your mind."

Lucky looked down at the ground as he shook his head. "I know you two don't like Elizabeth but…I love her."

"Lucky," Sam said wishing she could lie and say she liked Elizabeth. But she wanted to be honest with him. It was the only way they could be friends. "I don't…dislike Elizabeth. But I want to give you the same advice you gave me. Don't forget everything she's put you through."

"I put her through a lot too." Lucky's eyes were so full of pain when he said that. He still blamed himself for most of what had gone wrong with his relationship with Elizabeth.

"Yes you did," Sam nodded her agreement. "But she's not innocent." She watched as Lucky nodded quickly before wishing her a speedy recovery as he hurried from her room. She knew he had at least listened to what she said but she doubted it mattered. Lucky had blinders where Elizabeth was concerned.

"Maybe you don't dislike Elizabeth but I can't stand her," Carly said setting her purse down on Sam's bed as she touched her tummy soothingly with her other hand.

"Hello Carly," Sam said eyeing her suspiciously. The last time they'd had a conversation had been months ago and she wasn't sure what Carly could possibly want now.

"You look like crap," Carly said staring down at her. She shook her head. "You could totally use a week long vacation at the Metro Court Spa."

"A week…try a month," Sam said grimacing as she tried to move. Her hip was sore from not being used all night. She really needed to get up and walk around; loosen it up.

"So I haven't gotten a chance to say thank you," Carly finally said after a moment of silence had passed. When Sam stared at her even more confused she rolled her eyes. "For helping Jason bring back Michael and Kristina."

"Kristina's my sister," Sam said shrugging her shoulders. "I wanted to bring them back as much as Jason did."

"I know," Carly said reaching down to grab Sam's hand, squeezing it quickly, before she let go. The whole moment passed by so fast, Sam had to wonder if she imagined it. "Just thank you for bringing Michael back. He is so…messed up right now. If he had stayed in Mexico…I might have lost him forever."

"Michael would have come back," Sam argued. "He loves you and Sonny too much."

"He's so angry," Carly mumbled blinking back the tears that had flooded her eyes.

"He won't be forever," Sam said trying to reassure her. "He has a lot to deal with right now." Sam looked at Carly, debating if she should offer her advice but as she watched her try so hard not to cry she knew she had to say something. "I'm going to tell you what I told Jason. Michael needs time…and patience. He lost over a year of his life…he just needs you to let him be. Listen to him."

"God would you look at me," Carly said wiping away the few tears that had managed to fall. "Hormones."

"How is the baby?" Sam asked unable to hide the envy in her eyes.

"She is good," Carly said rubbing her tummy again. "She's a kicker though. Michael and Morgan never kicked this much."

"Kicking is good," Sam said softly. "I heard about your condition. I hope you are taking it easy."

"I am," Carly said smiling. "Probably not as easy as Jax and Jason want me to but…you know me."

"Yeah, I do," Sam said shaking her head. She knew Carly a little too well. The blonde drove her nuts on a good day.

"So it should come as no surprise when I ask you why you are avoiding Jason," Carly said crossing her arms over her chest. "I know something happened in Mexico. If Michael hadn't said something I still would have figured it out. Jason can't keep his eyes off you."

"That's not true," Sam said but knew that Jason had spent a lot of time staring at her since they'd been together in Mexico. Every time they were in a room together, his eyes seemed to follow her. Or if they were at a crowded carnival. It was nerve-wracking. "And nothing happened in Mexico."

"I may have bought that but I've talked to Jason," Carly said. "Something happened. Something that is making you run in the opposite direction."

"I'm not running," Sam lied. She was running. She was running as fast as she could because if she stopped she'd have to admit that she felt something in Mexico. And she wasn't ready to admit that yet.

"Of course you're running," Carly said surprising her. "I don't blame you for being scared Sam. Jason and you…managed to screw up your relationship, something I had tried to do for years if you remember." Carly stared at her. "I thought you guys were solid. Sonny can never seem to make a relationship work. I've always been toxic to any guy I've been with. But you and Jason…you had something. Why do you think I tried so hard to destroy it?"

"I just thought you wanted Jason to yourself," Sam admitted.

"Well I did," Carly said chuckling. "But you were the first woman that Jason put before me. I always came first…until you."

"I never came first Carly," Sam said softly. That had been one of the final nails in the coffin that was their relationship. The fact that Jason continually put everybody ahead of Sam. She'd become his afterthought. Sonny and Carly and the boys, she'd understood. It was his job. But the moment he put Elizabeth in front of her. That had been the end.

"He tried Sam," Carly finally said. "Jason…he tries so hard to please everybody." She groaned. "Sonny and I ask too much from him. We ask him to parent our boys half the time because we can't seem to say the right thing to them. Monica and Edward still want him to be Jason Quartermaine. He tries to be a friend to everybody." She looked at Sam sadly. "The first time I saw him happy, honestly happy, was with you. He actually laughed with you Sam. Do you realize how little he's laughed in two years?"

"Carly," Sam sighed.

"No, hear me out Sam," Carly insisted. "Jason has been more…what does that kid call him…Stonecold? He's been too controlled lately. But since you've come back in his life, since Mexico, he's not in control." Carly smiled at her. "It's good for him. You're good for him."

"Now that is not something I ever thought I'd hear you say," Sam said shaking her head.

"It's something I should have said years ago," Carly admitted. She watched as Sam covered her mouth, trying to hide a yawn and grabbed her purse. "Well I just wanted to check on you. Jason was a wreck yesterday."

"Hey Sam," Robin said walking through the door. She paused when she saw Carly standing there and wished she had gone to her other patient first. She didn't need an argument with Carly. "Hello Carly."

"Robin," Carly said through gritted teeth. She turned to Sam. "Think about what I said."

Robin smiled at Sam as the shut behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to get out of here," Sam said honestly. "It's been Grand Central Station in here."

"Yeah, Patrick told me you were less than enthused to stay overnight," Robin said.

"He played me," Sam grumbled.

"It's what he does," Robin admitted. "But your chart looks good. I don't think there will be any lasting effects from the concussion. Your hip may give you problems for awhile. You will just need to take it easy."

"So I can go home," Sam said hopefully.

"You can go to Alexis's," Robin said closing her chart. "You need somebody around to check on you Sam. You hit your head hard and getting around will be painful. So unless you have somebody to stay with you at your place…"

"I'll go to Alexis's," Sam said just wanting out of the hospital. At least at Alexis's she could maybe get some sleep.

XXXXXX

Sam hung her towel back on the shower door and took one last look in the mirror. She'd gotten to Alexis' around ten am and crashed right away. She finally got eight hours of good uninterrupted sleep and had woken up feeling refreshed. This was something she hadn't felt in days. A long hot shower had worked out the rest of the kinks in her body and now she was ready to face the world.

"Finally Sam," Molly said jumping off the couch when Sam walked into the living room. "Mom wouldn't let me wake you up."

"Well thank you for letting me sleep," Sam said limping her way over to sit beside her sister. Her hip was still sore; she'd stared at the deep purple bruise in the bathroom mirror before her shower. She couldn't help but remember the last time she'd hurt her hip. It had been a long, painful recovery. At least this time it wouldn't be as bad. It was already loosening up. "Where's mom?"

"She's in her office," Molly said closing her book she'd been reading.

"What are you reading?" Sam asked running her hand down Molly's ponytail.

"Wuthering Heights," Molly said. "I've read it a couple times before but it's a good one. Have you ever read it?"

"Uh…no," Sam said shaking her head. There hadn't been much time in her life for reading books. As a child she never would have thought to pick up a book and as an adult she could honestly think of many other things she would rather be doing than reading.

"You should," Molly said holding it out for her to take. "I have another copy." When Sam slowly took it from her hands she smiled innocently. "It kinda reminds me of you and Jason."

"What? Why?" Sam asked now holding the book like it was a bomb. Before Molly could say anything she raised one hand while setting the book down on the coffee table. "Forget it. I don't wanna know."

"You should really read the book Sam," Molly said eagerly.

"If I find the time," Sam said smiling at her. She turned her head as Kristina walked into the room, hair and make up done perfectly. She was definitely overdressed for an evening with her family. "Don't you look nice?"

"Do you think Kiefer will like it?" Kristina asked biting her lip nervously.

"Kiefer," Sam said sharing a look with Molly. "So I take it the plan worked."

"It worked wonderfully," Molly said before Kristina could say anything. "He couldn't stop looking at her at the carnival and then he's been calling her nonstop since. I bet he's already forgotten about the other girl."

"Really," Sam said wondering about a boy who goes from girl to girl so fast. That wasn't usually a good characteristic for a boy to have.

"He asked me to go to the movies tonight," Kristina said looking both excited and nervous at the same time.

Sam's eyes widened, the only indication of her surprise. She had thought Kristina was grounded. But it seemed Alexis' idea of grounding was a little different than everybody else's. She was going to let Kristina get off with no punishment for the car accident and the running away. Kristina was headed down a very dangerous path.

"What movie?" Molly asked curiously. "His choice in movie is a good way to determine how much he likes you. If he picks a guy movie he may only be interested in a friendship but if he picks a romance it means he's trying to impress you."

"We're seeing a comedy," Kristina said beginning to look worried. She sat down in one of the chairs. "What does a comedy mean?"

"It means he wants to laugh with you," Sam said glaring at Molly. Kiefer was Kristina's first crush and she was going to be a little crazy for as long as the relationship added. She didn't need Molly's ten year old advice.

"Really," Kristina sighed relaxing.

"Really," Sam said wincing as she moved to quickly on the couch. Whenever she sat for too long and then tried to move her hip let her know that she was still hurt.

"Are you okay?" Kristina asked concerned.

"I'm good," Sam said smiling reassuringly. "Just sore. Remind me to look out for cars the next time I attend a Port Charles' carnival." They were all chuckling when the doorbell rang. Sam had to smile as Kristina jumped out of her chair and then tried to walk calmly to the door. She'd never gotten the chance to be fifteen and going out with a guy you really liked.

"Hey K," Kiefer said staring down at his cell phone. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Kristina said staring adoringly at him. She turned to her sisters and smiled. "Sam, I'd like you to meet Kiefer. Kiefer, this is my sister Sam."

Kiefer slipped his phone into his pocket before smiling at Sam. "Nice to meet you. K talks about you all the time."

"Really, I haven't heard much about you," Sam said without smiling back.

"Hey Molly," Kiefer said turning him smile to the youngest Davis girl.

"Hey Kiefer," Molly said her face flushing.

"K, we're going to be late," he said after glancing at his watch. He turned and walked out of the house leaving Kristina to follow.

Sam stood up slowly and limped her way over to the front window so she could watch as Kristina climbed into Kiefer's car and had barely shut the door before Kiefer pulled away. Sam couldn't help but wonder what Kristina saw in the boy. He said the right things but it all seemed a tad to fake.

"Do you like Kiefer?" Sam asked Molly as she made her way back to the couch.

"Yeah," Molly said nodding her head. "He's cute and he doesn't treat me like a little kid."

"Hmm," Sam said quietly. She barely listened as Molly went on describing everything she liked about Kiefer. She couldn't help but see that his smile never reached his eyes and there was something about the way he called Kristina, K. She didn't like it. "What's his last name?"

"Kiefer Bauer," Molly said as Alexis walked into the room.

"Sam, you're awake," Alexis said surprised.

Sam smiled at her mother. "Yeah, I think I'm ready to return to the land of the living."

"That's great," Alexis said sharing a smile with Molly. "Little Miss Molly was hoping we could have a movie night tonight. She has already picked out her favorite."

"An Affair to Remember," Molly said rolling her eyes at Sam's blank look. "Shipboard lovers who return to their separate lives in New York and promise to meet six months later atop the Empire State Building, until a tragic accident threatens to keep them apart. It's so romantic."

"I can't wait to watch it," Sam said chuckling as she watched Molly run over to the entertainment shelf to find the movie. "Hey Alexis, what do you know about Kiefer?"

"I know that he comes from a very good family," Alexis said thoughtfully. "He gets good grades and does volunteer work. He has a very strong foundation." She stared at Sam as she nibbled on her bottom lip and sighed. "What's this about Sam?"

"I don't know exactly," Sam admitted. "There's just something about him. Something seems off."

"Maybe you just aren't use to seeing a well put together boy at that age," Alexis pointed out.

"Maybe," Sam said doubtfully. She was a pretty good judge of character, or at least people were constantly telling her that. Kiefer may look like a decent boy but Sam knew to look under the surface. Her gut was telling her something was off. And she knew to always follow her gut.

XXXXXX

Sam climbed into Alexis' car and turned the key. They'd finished the movie and ordered pizza before Molly had finally conked out on the couch. Sam had then attempted to read Wuthering Heights but she couldn't understand half of what she read. Plus, she couldn't get Kiefer out of her head. She wanted to run a check on him and his family. So she'd begged Alexis for use of her car.

"You are supposed to be taking it easy Sam," Alexis said giving her the infamous mom look that told her she would have to talk quickly if she wanted her to keep listening.

"I will be taking it easy, I swear," Sam said honestly. "I'm just going to go sit at my desk and run a few checks. I'm already so behind Alexis."

"I don't know Sam," Alexis said shaking her head. "You aren't supposed to be alone."

"I won't be; Spinelli will be there."

"Spinelli," Alexis said doubtfully. "Does he know what to do if you pass out or can he help you get around if your hip gives out?"

"Mom," Sam said closing her eyes. "I'm fine. But I really need to get a couple things done. So please, please, please can I use your car."

"I need it by morning," Alexis said finally after a tense couple moments of silence.

"Thank you," Sam said smiling. "I'll have it back in a couple hours. I swear."

Sam had to smile at Alexis' over-protective mom act. For so long she'd never had anybody to worry about her. Jason had been the first person besides Danny to care about her, really care about her. But now she had sisters and Alexis. They may have gotten off to a rocky start but they were really becoming a family.

It barely took her ten minutes to get to the PI office. This time of day the roads were fairly empty and Sam did have a bit of a lead foot. She hurried from the car, well as fast as she could go with a limp. The elevator ride to the fifth floor took forever and the horrible elevator music was making her headache worse. So when she walked through the door of McCall and Jackal she was a bit irritated.

"Hey Spinelli," Sam said tossing Alexis' keys on her desk as she took a seat in her chair. "Is there anyway we can change the music in the elevator? I swear if I have to hear those violins again I'm going to scream."

"Fair Samantha," Spinelli said shocked to see his partner at the office. He'd been told in no uncertain terms that she was not to come in tonight. She was supposed to be at her mother's resting. "This is an unexpected but pleasant surprise. May I ask why the very brave heroine has decided to come to work?"

"Spinelli," Sam said. "We are so behind with me having to go drag Michael and Kristina back from Mexico and then taking yesterday off for that damn carnival. I can't afford to take another whole day off."

"But Fair Samantha," Spinelli said holding his hands out in a calming matter. "I have been diligently working all day, catching up on all our cases. You deserve the rest the doctor's have ordered for your courageous and-"

"Spinelli," Sam said in her no-nonsense tone of voice. "We still have to figure out who broke into our office."

"Well, see, Stonecold and I have had a few conversations about that and we-" Spinelli said making sure Sam couldn't see him grab his phone off his desk and send a quick message to Stonecold. He wouldn't be happy about the Goddess's appearance at the office.

"I would like to be in on those conversations Spinelli," Sam said confused. "Stone…I mean, Jason, isn't your partner."

"But Fair Samantha," Spinelli said his tone starting to get a tad defensive. "With all do respect you were hurt protecting Little Stonecold." He stood up so he could start pacing around the office. He had too much nervous energy in him now; arguing with people did that to him. "Stonecold would just like to do something nice for the Goddess and he could be a lot of help…"

"Spinelli," Sam said placing her hands in her head so she could work out the headache that had started to throb. She really needed an aspirin. "I understand that. But I would like to be in on any conversations about our business. Especially if it has to do with something like the break in."

"We weren't trying to keep you out," Spinelli said honestly. He looked down at his phone on his desk and couldn't help but wish that Stonecold was already here. He knew he was on the way. He'd said if Fair Samantha showed up he was to be notified immediately and he would handle her.

"I know," Sam said. She took a second to stretch out her arms and sighed. "I'm just…I just want to get back to work." She turned to her computer and booted it up, the tapping of her fingernails the only outward sign of her impatience. "Do you know of the Bauer family Spinelli?"

"Who?" Spinelli asked as he returned to his desk.

"Kristina has a new boyfriend," Sam explained. "I met him tonight and…I don't know. Something's off about him."

"Is Fair Samantha's gut telling her that The-Goddess-In-Training's prince is not what he seems?" Spinelli asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly," Sam admitted. "Kiefer says the right things and has everybody fooled. But…he calls her K which either means he's too lazy to say her name or maybe he can't remember her whole name. Plus his smile makes my skin crawl."

"Does Fair Samantha want me to run a check on the Fallacious One?"

"The who?" Sam asked confused. "Oh you mean Kiefer…no, I'm gonna do it. But you can get me whatever you've dug up on the break in. Do you know who it is or are you just speculating?"

"Well, while you were gone there were a handful of cases that The Jackal single-handedly solved," Spinelli said proud that he had been left in charge of the business.

"I know, you did a good job Spinelli," Sam said praising him. He had really stepped up with no notice. Especially since he had to have been distracted by Maxie at least a little bit. "But one of those cases could have led to the break in."

"The only two possible cases-" Spinelli said but was cut off by their office door opening. He stared at Stonecold, sighing in relief when the enforcer just stared at Fair Samantha. His disapproval was written all over his face.

"Jason," Sam said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that question," Jason said.

"How did you even know I was here?" Sam asked even more confused. She looked at Spinelli and glared at him when she saw him hide his face in guilt. "Spinelli, how did you…did you call him?"

"Well Stonecold wanted to be informed if you showed up at our industrious PI office and I had to agree that you should take today off," Spinelli said. "So I sent a message when it became apparent that you were planning on staying and working."

"Jason doesn't get to decide when I work," Sam said glaring at the both of them. "I am a grown woman who started this PI business. I don't think I need the two of you ganging up on me, trying to make decision for me."

"Fair Samantha," Spinelli tried to say but Jason interrupted him.

"You were told to take today and rest," Jason informed her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stonecold," Spinelli said but this time Sam interrupted him.

"And I did take the day and rest," Sam said standing up. "Now I plan on putting a couple hours in before I head back to Alexis'." When they both just stared at her and it became obvious that they weren't going to let her stay she sighed. "Fine, I'll take my laptop with me and just work from Alexis'."

"Fair Samantha please," Spinelli said wincing as she put her laptop in her briefcase none to gently. He really hated when people didn't treat their equipment with respect.

"No you know what," Sam said obviously pissed off. "You both want to decide what I can and can't do. I've had enough interference in my life to last a lifetime." She walked towards the door, making sure to walk as far around Jason as she could. "And you Jason, you should know how I feel about people making decisions for me. Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Sam," Jason said taking a small step towards her but he froze when she walked through the door, slamming it behind her. He'd really botched this one. He hadn't been trying to tell her what to do. He'd just wanted her to take it easy for one day. She'd been running at full speed for weeks.

"That went as well as I expected," Spinelli said quietly. "The Goddess can pack a punch when she's upset." He watched as Jason shook his head before walking out the door, shutting the door more softly than Sam had. Leaving Spinelli to wonder if Stonecold and Fair Samantha had already ended whatever tenuous relationship they had forged in Mexico.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everybody who has reviewed or added me to their story alerts. It means so much to me that people are actually reading this story. I hope you like this chapter. It took me awhile but I think I got it right...finally. Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters.**

**Chaper 6**

Sam stood outside McCall and Jackal PI the next morning debating on how she should deal with her outburst from the night before. There were really only two options. She could either pretend it never happened. Walk in with her latte and Spinelli's orange soda and jump right in on the day's schedule. They could talk through all their current cases and discuss the break in. Or she could be an adult and apologize for her temper tantrum from the night before.

Because that's what it had been. It had been one major tantrum. After she'd gotten back to Alexis' she'd realized that though they had been conspiring against her, it wasn't done out of a need to control her life. Both Jason and Spinelli were just concerned for her. Just like Alexis and her sisters were concerned. Like Lucky and Carly had been concerned. But that was the problem. She'd gone from having nobody really caring about her for years, to a huge number of people smothering her with their "concern."

She liked knowing people cared about her. It was a great feeling to know that she had a handful of people she could call who would drop anything to come help her. To hold her hand or be her back up. It just wasn't an easy thing to get use to.

Sam took one last deep breath before walking through the door opening and closing her mouth in confusion when she saw Spinelli's empty desk. She looked at the clock on the wall and double checked that it was ten after nine. Way past when Spinelli was normally at the office.

She couldn't help but pout a little when she set the two drinks on the corner of her desk and set her briefcase down on the chair. She paused staring at the manila folder placed innocently on her desk. It hadn't been there the night before. She peeled the sticky note off the front of it and smiled as she read Spinelli's familiar script.

_Fair Samantha, here is everything I could find on the Fallacious Prince. Maybe this will put your mind at ease. _

"Thank you Spinelli," Sam said softly opening the folder in front of her. She had barely read through the first page when the office door flew open. "Michael? Can I help you with something?" Sam stood up from her chair watching as he paced back and forth in her office.

"So this is your office," he said looking at the mostly blank walls and the few plants Spinelli had placed around the room.

"Yes," Sam said slowly.

"It's…nice," Michael said making Sam chuckle.

"It's nothing compared to Sonny and Jason's I know but it's mine," Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah," Michael said biting his lip.

"Okay," Sam said walking around her desk. "You came here for a reason and it wasn't to admire my office. Are you okay Michael? Did something happen?"

"No," Michael said shaking his head quickly but then he sighed running a hand over his head. "Yes." He paced away from her to look out the only window in the entire office. "I've started…having dreams…or maybe memories."

"Of what?" Sam asked confused but then the light dawned a second later. "Your coma?"

"I'm remembering conversations or at least I think I'm remembering," Michael said confused. "It's all a jumbled mess in my head. It goes from person to person and I never remember the entire conversation just bits and pieces." He turned to face her and Sam's heart went out to him. He looked so frustrated.

"Who are you remembering?" she finally asked softly. She didn't want to push him but he needed to get it out.

"Mom," Michael said after a moment of silence went by. Sam felt like he had been measuring her up, making sure he could trust her before he spoke. "Dad…Jason…Jax…Claudia. But it's not the who it's what they said."

"What did they say?"

"Lots of apologies," Michael said glaring now. "Everybody is so sorry that this happened. They're all bending over backwards trying to make it up to me but nobody can make it up to me. I've lost over a year of my life!"

"Michael," Sam said stepping towards him.

"No Sam," Michael said stopping her. "I'm sick of apologies. I just want…I need…"

"What Michael?"

"I need to know why this happened," he finally said.

"I don't know Michael," Sam said shaking her head. This was coming dangerously close to Jason's own agenda and she didn't want Michael heading down that road. She still had doubts that Jason would find out the entire truth about that night. Jerry was the only person who knew the truth and he wasn't going to say anything.

"I have to know," he said honestly. "I have to know who would want my dad dead bad enough that they would shoot when I was there." Sam sighed and wished she knew the answer to give him. He could go looking for the person but finding out who wouldn't give him back the years he lost. But she could empathize with his needing to know. "And I will need your help."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Sam said holding up her hands. "My help?"

"Well you're a PI aren't you," Michael said smiling a little at the look of shock on her face. "I wanna hire you to find the person responsible."

"This is a bad idea," Sam said slowly lowering her hands. "Finding the answer isn't going to change things Michael."

"I know," he admitted. "But I still have to know." He walked towards her while putting both his hands in his pockets. "But Jason can't know about this. He's just like everybody else, wanting me to just move on and be a kid."

"Oh no, no, no," Sam said shaking her head vehemently. "I am not keeping this a secret from Jason or Sonny."

"But Sam," Michael said getting frustrated again. "Don't you have like a confidentiality agreement with clients or something?"

"I heard nothing about you paying me," Sam said crossing her arms over her chest as she raised one eyebrow. "And I wouldn't take your money anyways. You're like family. But Jason and Sonny need to know about this. If they found out later, we'd both be toast."

"Great," Michael said kicking the leg of her desk. "Now I'll never know the truth."

"Hey wait a minute," Sam said poking him with her finger. "I'm not going to let them turn you away. You do have a right to know the why. But they also have the right to try to protect you. There will be compromises from both sides."

"Have you ever known Jason or my dad to compromise?" Michael asked skeptically.

"Not often," Sam admitted. "But I can be persuasive. I'm not going to do this behind their backs Michael. So let me go to them and plead your case."

"It's not going to work," Michael said looking so dejected that Sam just wrapped both her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"You don't know that," she said giving one final squeeze before pulling back. "Sonny and Jason will understand Michael."

"Yeah right," Michael said doubtfully. He looked at the clock and grimaced. "I'm officially late for school. I'm suppose to sign up for classes this morning. Jax is going to be so pissed."

"It'll be fine," Sam said patting him on the back. "I'll call you later to let you know about Jason and Sonny."

"Thanks Sam," Michael said giving her a sad half-smile before he walked out the door.

Sam didn't bother sitting back down, instead she quickly locked up her computer and her file on Kiefer before grabbing her keys. The sooner she talked to Sonny and Jason the better. Michael needed answers, even she could see that.

"So do you have anything on Jerry yet?" Sonny asked once they'd finished discussing the weeks shipments. He rocked back in his desk chair and stared at Jason who was standing in front of his desk.

"Spinelli lost him in Mexico," Jason said his clenched jaw letting Sonny know how pissed he was about that. "Finding Jerry is next to impossible. We need to figure out who he's working with."

Sonny sighed and looked down at his desk. "Are we sure he's working with somebody?"

"I'm positive," Jason said honestly. "Jerry has no reason to want you dead Sonny. He's a terrorist. He's more likely to take out a building full of people than a single man. Somebody had to recruit him…somebody who knows your past history with the man."

"I know you think it's Claudia," Sonny said clasping his hands together on his desk. "But she's been proving herself-"

"She's been trying really hard to prove herself Sonny," Jason pointed out. "I've said from the beginning that Claudia is hiding something."

"I'm going to need proof though Jason," Sonny said slamming his fist down on his desk when somebody knocked on the door. He hated interruptions and all his men knew Jason and him were discussing business. "Come in." His eyes jumped from Sam, who froze in the doorway, to Jason, who eyes lit up as soon as they saw her.

"If this is a bad time…I can come back," Sam said when both men didn't say anything. "That's what I'll do, come back."

"Sam, wait," Sonny said standing up. He gestured for her to come in and waited until she closed the door behind her. "Take a seat."

"Um…I'll stand," Sam said her eyes darting to Jason before going back to Sonny. "Seriously, if I'm interrupting…"

"No," Sonny said looking at the both of them. "I actually have a couple questions for you, about Mexico." He smirked when Sam's eyes widened for a moment and she made a point of stepping away from Jason. Michael was right, something definitely happened in Mexico. "It's about Jerry."

"Oh," Sam said relaxing. "What do you want to know?"

"First, are you okay?" Sonny asked concerned. "Jerry didn't…he didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine Sonny," Sam said waving away his concern. "Not even a scratch on me." When Jason made a noise she rolled her eyes. "Not a scratch from Jerry anyway. But I'm fine."

"And the carnival," Sonny said earning himself another eye roll.

"I'm fine Sonny," Sam said wanting to groan in frustration.

"Okay," Sonny said smiling a little. He'd forgotten how feisty Sam could be. "Then back to Jerry. Did he say anything to you? About why he sought out Michael? Why he would even dare to go after my kids?"

"No," Sam said honestly. "Jerry never once mentioned why he wanted Kristina and Michael. He was more concerned with taunting me. He needed bait…for Jason." Sam looked at Jason when she said that. "He assumed Jason would come after him for taking me hostage."

"He was right," Jason said rubbing his shoulder as he remembered the first bullet Jerry had hit him with.

"So you think Jerry was going to use the kids as bait?" Sonny asked her watching her closely as he waited for an answer.

Sam sighed and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of Sonny's desk. "I seriously don't know Sonny. I thought so at first because that's what he needed me for but Jerry wasn't expecting me to find the kids. That I do know now."

"I want to know how Jerry knew the kids were headed to Mexico," Jason said causing both Sonny and Sam to look at him. "Somebody had to call him and let him know."

"A lot of people knew they ran away Jason," Sonny pointed out.

"How many people knew they were headed to Mexico?" Sam and Jason asked at the same time. They both shared a smile, once again their brains were working in the same direction.

"I get your point," Sonny said finally staring at the two of them. "But I don't know who called Jerry. If I did that person would be in serious pain right about now."

"But you admit that Jerry and Devlin were not acting alone," Jason said staring his best friend and business partner down. Sonny's answer here would determine if Jason could still work Michael's case with his support. "That they were both taking orders from somebody else."

"Yes," Sonny said staring down at his desk as he gathered his turbulent thoughts. "But I hope you're wrong about it being Claudia."

"Me too," Jason lied. He knew he was right about her. Claudia had ordered the hit on Sonny that had put Michael in the hospital. Now he just had to find the proof. He shared one long look with Sonny before turning to Sam. "Did you need to talk to me?"

"Uh no, I need to talk to both of you actually," Sam said standing back up. "Michael came to see me this morning."

"Is he okay?" Jason asked.

"No," Sam said truthfully. "He's definitely not okay. He wants to hire me to find out who's behind the hit on Sonny that put him in the coma." She wanted to smile when both Sonny and Jason stared at her like she had grown another head. But she knew neither one would find any humor in the moment. "He is having dreams."

"Dreams?" Sonny asked confused.

"More like memories," Sam explained. "He's starting to remember bits and pieces of conversations people had with him while he was in the coma. Nothing is making any sense and he's getting really frustrated."

"What does this have to do with him wanting you to find out who was behind the shooting?" Sonny asked.

"He's angry Sonny," Sam said staring at the man she'd used to call a friend. She'd said more words to him today than she had in two years. "He's lost years of his life and he just wants to know why."

"I told him that it was an accident," Sonny said defensively. "That it was my fault he was even in the warehouse that night. That if I had been thinking I never would have taken him with me."

"He still needs to know who Sonny," Sam said softly. "He's not blaming you."

"Maybe he should," Sonny said angry at himself. He'd made plenty of stupid decisions in his life but taking Michael to that warehouse that night topped the list. He'd been showing Michael his job. He hadn't cared about the threats against him. It didn't matter that it was a routine shipment. Michael should never have been anywhere near his business. A painful lesson learned too late.

"Blaming yourself isn't going to help Michael," Sam pointed out. "Michael needs you to listen to him. I warned him that knowing the who and the why wouldn't give him that year back. But he still needs to know."

"Thank you for talking to him," Sonny said after a moment of silence had passed. "And for bringing him back from Mexico." He stared at her and shook his head. "You've helped me with my kids more times than I can count."

"I love those kids," Sam said honestly.

"I know," Sonny said. "And I'm sorry." He watched as Sam started shaking her head and she took a step back, trying to get away from him. "I'm sorry Sam. I said a lot of harsh things to you. Things that I wish I could take back but I can't."

"We both said things Sonny," Sam said quickly. "I'm sorry too."

"I'm going to go talk to Michael," Sonny said tapping his desk with one hand before he walked out of the office.

"What did Sonny say to you?" Jason asked once the door had closed behind Sonny.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said turning to face him. When he opened his mouth to argue she raised her hand. "Seriously Jason, it doesn't matter."

"Sam-"

"I'm sorry," Sam said quickly changing the subject. "For last night. I know you weren't intentionally trying to make decisions for me. But you and Spinelli, working against me, can't happen Jason."

"We weren't working against you Sam," Jason argued.

"Yes you were," Sam said crossing her arms over her chest. "I make my own decisions Jason. You have to trust me when I say I know my own body and what it can handle. A couple hours of computer work would not have killed me last night."

"Okay," Jason said putting his hands in his pocket. "So did you get any work done at Alexis' last night?"

"No," Sam said looking away from him.

"Why?"

"I fell asleep," Sam admitted chuckling when Jason smiled at her. "I wouldn't have fallen asleep had I been at my desk in my office working with my partner. Instead I had to try and work from the guest room where the only available seating is the bed. You try to stay awake on a pillow top mattress." Sam looked around the office biting her lip anxiously. They hadn't been alone since their dinner in her hospital room where she'd made a promise she wasn't sure she was ready to keep yet. "So…I really should get back to the office."

"Are you busy tonight?" Jason asked suddenly.

"Uh…not that I know of," Sam said wracking her brain trying to remember if she had a case or plans with anybody.

"Will you spend it with me?"

Sam stared at Jason and finally nodded her head. She wasn't ready to have the talk. She didn't know how to begin to explain Mexico and her feelings. But she knew they couldn't keep going the way they were going. She missed their friendship that she had begun to count on in the months past. She only hoped that when all was said and done, that their friendship was still standing.

"Samantha McCall!" Maxie yelled walking into her apartment, throwing her purse on Sam's couch as she looked around the room for her friend.

"Maxie Jones!" Sam yelled back from her bedroom. She stood in her bathrobe with most of the contents of her closet strewn across her bed. She'd been attempting to dress for her outing with Jason. She refused to call it a date. She was already nervous enough as it was. But she couldn't find anything to wear. Either she looked over dressed or really under dressed.

"Holy crap," Maxie said freezing in the doorway. She'd never seen Sam's bedroom this destroyed before. She looked at Sam and it didn't take a genius to see the frustration written all over her face.

"Help," Sam said softly gesturing to the bed full of clothes.

"I would be happy to," Maxie said walking slowly into the room. "If I had any idea what this was about."

"I am…" Sam sighed as she couldn't say the words. "Jason and I are…hanging out tonight."

"Hanging out," Maxie said smirking. "How 'bout we call it what it is, you and Jason are going out on a date tonight." She hurried over to the bed clapping her hands in excitement as she started rifling through Sam's clothes. "I am so excited for you Sam."

"I'm glad one of us is," Sam muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't be such a downer Sam," Maxie said making a face as she stared at a truly heinous top. "Jason and you are meant for each other. Everybody knows that. And now that both of you have sufficiently moved on after both your ridiculous relationships with Elizabeth and Lucky, what you were thinking I have no idea. Seriously Sam, Lucky Spencer?"

"Hey, you wanted Lucky at one time," Sam pointed out defensively.

"But we aren't talking about me," Maxie said reasonably. "Lucky and you just don't fit. And don't get me started on Jason and Elizabeth. The idea of the two of them-" Maxie stopped grimacing when she turned to Sam and saw her staring at the floor. "I'm so sorry Sam. No more talking about…moving on." She put her hands on her hips as she turned back to the bed. "Where is Jason taking you?"

"I have no idea," Sam said honestly. She loved Maxie, she really did. She'd been a good friend to her when most people and Port Charles' had written her off. But she never thought before she spoke. Now she had Jason and Elizabeth in her mind and that was definitely not going to make this night any easier.

"Well this is Jason Morgan," Maxie said tapping her finger on her chin. "I just can't picture him taking you out on some romantic dinner. So dresses are out. But he has to know Jake's is just not the place for your first date."

"We'll probably just go back to the pent house," Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay," Maxie said. "That is a seriously depressing thought."

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Sam," Maxie said shaking her head at her. "This is your first date in years. You can't want to go back to the pent house."

"Jason and I never really…dated Maxie," Sam admitted. "I mean, we fell in love while I was pregnant with Sonny's baby. Then we just sort of had one crisis after another."

"You never went out?" Maxie asked surprised.

"Not really," Sam said truthfully. "We'd have our quiet nights in…which were often interrupted by one thing or another. There were a couple weddings…and maybe a party or two of Carly's. Seriously Maxie, we didn't exactly have time for dates."

"That is really sad," she said looking down at the piles of clothes. "While then you are definitely going out tonight. So don't you dare let him take you back to the pent house." She dug around until she pulled out a pair of jeans and a sexy black top. "Put this on, do your make-up and wear those black boots that I am so going to steal one of these days."

"Don't you dare touch my boots," Sam warned taking the clothes from Maxie. She shot her friend a glare as she headed towards the bathroom to change.

"So tonight you are having 'the talk'" Maxie said sorting and folding the clothes.

"I think so," Sam said from inside the bathroom. "He didn't really say anything about tonight. Just asked if I was busy."

"Well Jason is a man of few words," Maxie said rolling her eyes as she thought about Spinelli's best friend. Jason drove her nuts with his belief that whatever he said goes mentality. He expected everybody just to fall in line and if you had a difference in opinion, he didn't want to hear it. She honestly didn't know what Sam saw in him but they fit perfectly together. Kinda like her and Spinelli. On paper it didn't seem right but in person, the chemistry was there.

"Yes he is," Sam said walking out of the bathroom. She walked towards her vanity wearing the clothes Maxie had picked out for her. She sat down and started applying her make up. They both didn't say anything for awhile, Maxie was too busy sorting Sam's clothes and Sam had a million thoughts running through her mind.

"So why did you have to yell at Spinelli last night?" Maxie asked breaking the silence.

"I didn't yell at him exactly," Sam said her face flushing. She would have said more but the knock on her door had her freezing and staring at Maxie. "That's him."

"I'll get it," Maxie said tossing down the shirt she had been holding. "But we are going to talk about your 'not yelling' at Spinelli. Whatever you said had him convinced you were leaving McCall and Jackal. You know how dramatic he is Sam." She walked out of the bedroom and answered the door mid knock. "Hi Jason, Sam will be ready in a moment."

Jason stared at the blonde for a moment, walking tentatively into the apartment. He never liked being alone in a room with Maxie. She was ridiculous on a good day and she gave him a head ache. He didn't say anything, choosing instead to stand silently by the door, praying that Sam made an appearance very soon.

"So where are you taking her?" Maxie asked pausing in front of him.

"Uh…that's none of your business."

"Uh…I beg to differ," Maxie argued. But she rolled her eyes as she walked around him only to pause again in the doorway. "Don't you dare take her back to your man cave. Sam has been through a lot and she deserves a real date. So take her somewhere nice." She glared at him before walking out the door, shutting it loudly behind her.

Jason took a deep breath and looked around Sam's apartment. He'd been there before, a couple times. One in particular he really didn't care to remember. But he'd never really looked around. He had to smile at the pictures. Most were of Kristina and Molly. Sam finally had her family. Oh she complained about Alexis but he knew that she wouldn't change having her as her mother. It was always better to have somebody who cared too much than too little.

"Hey," Sam said walking into the living room. "Did Maxie leave?"

Jason stood there, letting his eyes drink her in. Whatever nervousness he had felt before, disappeared. She looked beautiful, but she always looked beautiful to him. She was running a hand through her hair, a nervous gesture that she would hate that he knew about. But he'd spent a lot of time watching her lately.

"Uh…Jason," Sam said walking over until she was standing right in front of him. She jokingly waved a hand in front of his face. "You in there?"

"Yeah," Jason said taking her hand in his. He watched as she stared at both their hands as he lowered them, never letting go of her. "Maxie left."

"Oh," Sam said looking back up at him. She bit her lip before smiling uncomfortably. "I'm ready to go."

"Do you have a jacket?" Jason asked softly running his thumb against the back of her hand. "I thought we could go for a ride first."

"On the motorcycle?" Sam asked her eyes lighting up when he nodded his head slowly. "I'll be right back."

Jason stood by the door, holding it open as Sam turned off the lights and grabbed her cell phone and keys from the table. She looked up in shock as he took the phone away and set it back on the table. "No interruptions."

Sam stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "No interruptions."

**Up next: Their "date!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, so I am extremely sorry for the long wait. My sister came to visit me for my birthday and we were pretty busy her entire visit. But I am here and with the longest update yet. And....it's all JaSam. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, be honest. Tell me what you think please.**

Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I loved the show today and it inspired me to finish this chapter and get it up while everybody is in such a good mood. Lol. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own JaSam or GH. **

Sam climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, pausing before she let her hands grip onto Jason's leather jacket. She closed her eyes as Jason started the bike and took one last deep breath as he pulled out into traffic. It had been years since she'd been on the back of a motorcycle. She missed it. The speed. The feel of the wind pulling on her hair, the natural way her body leaned into the curves. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face as she lifted her face towards the sky.

Jason clenched his jaw as he took the last curve, wondering if Sam would even recognize the place he was taking her. After they'd first broken up, he'd stayed away but when his life got complicated, which it inevitably did, he needed a place to unwind. And they had found this place together, shortly after bringing Michael home the first time. It was their place. He nudged the speed up even faster knowing that Sam always enjoyed the speed more than anything else.

Sam still had her eyes closed when they started slowing down and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the ride was already over. She sighed and opened her eyes freezing when she saw their destination. She put her hands on Jason's shoulders as she climbed off and walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking down at Port Charles. She should have known this was where Jason would take her. It was the place they had always gone to for "no interruptions'. It was their place.

"I haven't been here in years," Sam said softly wrapping her arms around her stomach as the nostalgia took over. "It looks exactly the same."

"You remember," Jason said from his seat on the bike.

"I can't believe you do," Sam admitted turning to face him. "When was the last time you were here?"

"July…before we left to chase after Michael and Kristina," Jason said as he slowly climbed off the bike. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her, knowing that once she was in arms reach he wouldn't be able to keep himself from touching her.

"I missed it here," Sam confided as she turned back to face the view. She unwrapped her arms as she went to climb onto the fence that was suppose to stop people from walking on the cliff's edge. She was about to swing her leg over when her hand slipped and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for an embarrassing fall.

"Careful," Jason said his hands darting out to stop her from crashing towards the ground.

"Why am I always so clumsy around you?" Sam asked after she was safely on the other side of the fence. She watched as Jason vaulted over the fence, making it look entirely too easy.

"Cause I make you nervous," Jason said putting his hand on her back as he guided her over to their 'spot.' He waited until she was sitting before he sat down beside her.

"You do not," Sam immediately denied turning away so he couldn't read the lie written all over her face.

"Then you tell me," Jason said a smirk on his face. "Why are you so clumsy around me?"

"I don't know," Sam said chuckling as she elbowed him. "Okay, so maybe you make me a little nervous."

"Why?" Jason stared down at Sam and watched as she chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. He looked away when the urge to pull her to him and take over nibbling on her bottom lip became to much for him. They needed to talk.

"Because I'm not sure this is a good idea," Sam finally admitted. She looked at him quickly out of the corner of her eye before she sighed and looked back out at the horizon. "We are good as friends."

"We can never just be friends Sam," Jason said softly. "I think Mexico proved that."

"Mexico…was not normal though Jason," Sam said shaking her head. "Being back here, this is normal. And here you go back to being Jason, Sonny's right hand and Carly's savior. And I'm Sam, Krissy and Molly's older sister, Alexis' daughter, and a PI with something to prove. We don't have time for anything more."

"You don't have anything to prove," Jason said shaking his head at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked staring at him. "I have everything to prove. I've done terrible things, lots of stuff that nobody in Port Charles' even knows about and a ton that they do."

"Sam-"

"No Jason," Sam said standing up so she could pace away. "I know I've apologized a million times. I know you even say it's done and I'm forgiven but I haven't forgotten. And I know Elizabeth hasn't either."

"She doesn't blame you Sam," Jason said but sighed when Sam gave him an annoyed look. "She doesn't blame you Sam and neither does Lucky." Jason stood up, hating to be at a disadvantage even when it was just with Sam. "I couldn't see it then, I was too hurt and angry but now Sam, I know how much I hurt you. How Elizabeth hurt you."

"Doesn't excuse what I did," Sam pointed out. She wiped the tears away in anger, she hated crying. Tears couldn't fix what she had done, she knew that better than anyone.

"No," Jason agreed. "But you have more than made up for your mistakes."

"Yeah, right," Sam said as she rolled her eyes. She didn't think she would ever be able to make up for watching Jake get kidnapped and then not telling anybody. She'd always thought that she'd never be able to hurt a child but by not speaking up, Jake could have been seriously hurt. She'd been selfish and it was unforgivable. Then to further put him in danger by having Elizabeth threatened when she was with the boys. She'd been out of her mind.

"You have Sam," Jason insisted. "The only person still paying for the past is you. You haven't moved on."

"I can't," Sam said softly. "I've done some unforgivable things in my time…but…I always swore I could never harm a kid."

"Jake wasn't hurt," Jason said then sighed when he realized that wasn't the issue. "You made a mistake Sam but you've also saved Jake twice." Jason took a step towards her. "I also did something I swore I would never do."

"What?" Sam asked when the silence got to much for her.

"I hurt you again," Jason said softly. "I made a promise to you…after we got back together that I wouldn't hurt you. And I did." He took another step until he was standing right behind her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body back until she was leaning against him. "And I think…that's the real reason, you don't want to think about Mexico."

"Jason," Sam said standing stiffly in his arms. "It's not the reason." She turned around, still in his arms, and raised a hand cupping his cheek. "I like being your friend Jason. I like being the person you go to when you need to talk." She sighed and smiled sadly. "And if we…tried…and then failed, we'd lose that."

"That won't happen," Jason said shaking his head.

"You can't know that," Sam said and she couldn't help but remember all the things that had come between them in the past.

"I will never hurt you again," Jason said seriously. He saw the flash of doubt in her eyes and he took a deep breath, swallowing the disappointment when he realized she didn't trust him. He couldn't blame her. He'd hurt her so much in the past. But he would prove it to her, even if it took the rest of his life.

Sam turned her head and laid it down on Jason's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist until they were both hugging each other loosely, both lost in their own thoughts as they stared out at Port Charles.

Sam knew Jason meant what he said. He honestly thought he would do everything in his power to not hurt her. But she also knew that there would be times that he wouldn't be able to keep from hurting her. People got hurt in relationships. It was a fact of life.

Jason ran his hand up and down Sam's back but paused when he heard a noise and pulled away until he was looking down at her with a smile on his face. "Was that your stomach?"

"I haven't eaten since lunch," Sam admitted her face flushing.

"You could have said something," Jason said unwrapping his hands from around her. He took one of her hands in his and led the way back to his motorcycle. He helped her over the fence this time, preventing her from even having an almost accident and vaulted over again. He pulled his cell phone out and hit some buttons and he followed her over to the bike.

"I thought you said no interruptions," Sam teased nodding at the phone in his hands.

"That wasn't an interruption," Jason said climbing on first. He ignored the questioning look on her face as he started the bike and waited until she was on and her arms were wrapped tightly around him before pulling back onto the road, this time taking the quickest route back to town.

******

Sam had to smile when Jason pulled into the parking garage for Harborview Towers. Maxie was going to have a fit that Jason had just taken her back to his penthouse. Sam didn't mind. She enjoyed spending time at Jason's penthouse. It had been the first place that had felt like her home. She'd been living in her apartment for two years now and it still didn't feel like home.

"I know Maxie said not to take you here," Jason said leading the way into the elevator.

"I'm not Maxie, Jason," Sam said smiling. She followed him out of the elevator but stared at him in confusion when he opened the door to the roof instead of his penthouse. "Jason?"

"I did have a plan for tonight Sam," Jason said smiling at the surprise on her face when she stepped out onto the roof.

Sam stared, her mouth open in shock. There were candles everywhere and music playing softly in the background. She stepped farther out and paused when she saw the table in the center with even more candles. Two covered dishes were in the middle of each place setting and a bottle of wine with two glasses sat waiting.

"Jason," Sam said quietly reaching back until she clasped his hand in hers. "It's beautiful."

"Spinelli helped," Jason admitted leading the way to the table. He lifted both lids off their dishes and set them aside as Sam took her seat. She stared at her plate of pasta, her favorite dish before looking up at him.

"He was your mysterious phone text."

"Somebody had to heat the food," Jason said smiling. "And light the candles."

"He must have been running around like crazy," Sam said chuckling.

"He owed me," Jason said listening as she made a little noises as she chewed her first bite. Sam truly enjoyed food. For some people eating was a requirement for survival but for Sam, it was to be enjoyed.

"Owed you?"

"I helped him set up a rooftop dinner for Maxie," Jason said smiling when Sam started laughing again.

"I wish I could have seen that," she said after the laughter died down. "Spinelli does try so hard to copy you. He thinks you are such a ladies man."

"If only he knew the truth," Jason said shaking his head at the thought of him being a ladies man.

"And what's that?"

"That I am completely in the dark when it comes to woman," Jason admitted. He stared at Sam who had ducked her head to look down at her plate when he started talking. "I think my past speaks for itself."

"You're wrong," Sam said softly. "My being here is proof that you do have a way with woman."

"Or maybe I just have a way with you," Jason pointed out. They both finished their dinners quietly, content to just be with each other.

"Thank you for dinner," Sam said placing the cover back over her empty plate. She picked up her glass of wine and looked around the roof. "Why do we always end up on a roof somewhere?"

"It's the only place we can be alone."

Sam smiled. "True." She leaned back in her chair as she took the last sip. "I'm surprised Sonny or Carly hasn't called you with some 'emergency.'"

"I shut my phone off," Jason said covering up his own plate. He smirked at the skeptical look that came over Sam's face. He pulled out his phone and set it down on the table and pushed it over to her side. He stared at her as she took in the black screen. "I told you Sam, no interruptions."

"I don't think you've ever shut your phone off before," Sam said honestly shocked. "Carly is going to have a cow if she calls you and it goes straight to voicemail. What if there's a problem at one of the warehouses?"

"The warehouses are covered," Jason said wanting to laugh at the panic on Sam's face. It was a different turn of events for Sam to be worrying about Jason's business. "And Carly…she is going to have to get used to my phone being off."

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Because I'm going to have my own life," Jason said honestly. "It's been pointed out on more than one occasion that I live my life solely for Sonny, Carly and their kids. That I rarely, if ever, do anything for myself."

"They count on you," Sam agreed. She leaned back in her chair, still holding her glass of wine.

"Carly needs to start counting on Jax, he is her husband."

"And Sonny?" Sam asked arching one eyebrow. She didn't know if Jason would ever be able to tell Sonny no. Their friendship went too deep.

"I'll always have Sonny's back," Jason said after a moment of silence went by.

"Good," Sam said smiling at him.

"Good?"

"Sonny would fall apart without you Jason," Sam said honestly. "You know that. It's happened in the past." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Besides, your loyalty to your friends and family is something I've always admired."

"That's something we have in common," Jason said. "I really admire how you've made a relationship work with Alexis. Kristina and Molly need their big sister."

"You know," Sam said sadly, her eyes tearing up. "After Danny died…I thought that was it. My entire family was gone. I was all alone in the world. But Danny dying brought me my mom and gave me two sisters."

"You weren't alone Sam," Jason said softly.

"I know," Sam admitted. "But I needed more in my life than just you Jason. I think that was part of the problem."

"Problem?" Jason asked confused.

"I clung to you…I was terrified of losing you too," Sam said shaking her head. "I became exactly what I swore I'd never become. A woman who relied on a man for her happiness."

"I didn't mind Sam," Jason said.

"I did," Sam said. "I've never been that girl Jason. I always relied on myself. I couldn't rely on Cody and Danny had to rely on me. But something happened to me when we got together. I lost that part of myself."

"I wanted you to rely on me."

"But I can't be that girl again Jason," Sam said quietly. "More importantly, I won't be that girl again. I like who I am now. I like being a PI. I love my apartment. I love only answering to myself." She looked down at the table and knew that this conversation was a long time coming. "It took me a long time to find me again."

"You can still be you Sam," Jason said shaking his head at her. "I don't want you to be anything but Sam McCall. The girl who makes an amazing private investigator. The best big sister Kristina and Molly could ask for. The person I go to when I need somebody to lean on. You tell me the truth Sam, even when I don't want to hear it. I need that."

"But Jason-"

"I can't stop thinking about Mexico Sam," Jason interrupted her. "And when we can do…it again."

Sam could feel her face flushing and she turned her head away so he couldn't see the same look of need on her face. She wanted a repeat of Mexico but she still wasn't sure it was a good idea. Friends was the smart path…anything more could lead to a mess of trouble. And she'd had more than enough trouble in her life.

"I want us to try Sam," Jason said. "Even if we have to move slow, I want us to try." He braced both hands on the table before he stood up and held out a hand and he gave a relieved sigh when she didn't even hesitate to put her hand in his. He pulled her out of her seat and into his arms as he started swaying to the music.

"I thought you hated dancing," Sam said looking up at him as she let go of his hand so she could wrap both arms around his neck. It had been years since they'd danced together but it honestly felt like they'd never stopped. She loved dancing with Jason.

"I think I remember once telling you I don't mind dancing, as long as it's with you," Jason said smiling when her face flushed again and she looked away. "It's the truth though. I never liked dancing, until you Sam."

"You're a good dancer Jason," Sam said after awhile. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes as she let Jason lead. He'd obviously decided to pull out all the stops. Between the motorcycle ride, the rooftop dinner with her favorite pasta dish and now dancing, he was showing her he still remembered everything Sam loved. That he'd never forgotten. He was making it hard for her to maintain her distance.

"I've missed this," Jason said softly.

"Me too," Sam admitted. She squeezed her arms around his neck and smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head. These little moments were the things she missed most. Throughout their relationship they had been few and far between. But that's what had made them so sweet. There had always been one crisis after another. No time to really relax and just be with each other. But they'd always found time for a few quiet moments alone with each other.

"Do you remember our first dance?" Sam finally asked as she giggled at the memory. "I can barely remember it…I was so drunk. But I do remember how…right it felt." She leaned back so she could see his face. "It was also our first kiss."

"I was so worried about you then," Jason said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It was a sad time," Sam said remembering the baby girl who'd never gotten a chance to live. "I can remember not wanting to even eat or drink. I just wanted to crawl into my bed and never wake up. But you wouldn't let me."

"Even then, you meant the world to me," Jason said watching as she stopped dancing. He wrapped both arms loosely around her waist. "I know how easy it would have been for you to give up. I couldn't let that happen."

"Thank you for that," Sam whispered. "I haven't had many people in my life who cared that much. I think I can count on one hand how many people care about me."

"You're wrong Sam," Jason disagreed. "There are a ton of people who care about you. I'm just one of many."

"Now maybe…but not back then," Sam pointed out. "I wasn't a very good person then."

"Some would say I'm not a good person now," Jason said honestly.

"Then those people don't know you Jason," Sam said seriously. "Yeah, maybe your job isn't exactly legal. But you are a good person. You care about people. Everything you do is to protect the people you care about."

"You are always defending me," Jason said shaking his head at her.

"Because you'll never defend yourself," Sam said simply.

"Neither do you," Jason said.

"Some things are indefensible," Sam finally said her eyes darting away.

"You're wrong," Jason disagreed. He waited or her to look at him but she stubbornly kept her eyes averted and he finally sighed in frustration. "We have to talk about it Sam."

"I know we do Jason," Sam said her eyes still averted. "But not tonight. Not now. I'm actually…enjoying this. Dancing, with you, is always nice." She laid her head back down against his chest.

"No," Jason said softly. "Dancing with you is better than nice." He ran his hand down her back, closing his eyes as he felt her arms tighten around his neck. There was a time he'd never thought this would happen again. That Sam would be back in his arms. So much had happened, things that they would have to talk about. He hated bringing up the past but he knew they couldn't move forward until it was behind them.

********

"So how's work?" Jason asked once they were settled on the couch inside his pent house. They'd finished their dance and then decided to move their 'date' into the pent house. They'd worked together, cleaning up after their dinner and were now both sitting on the couch having a beer.

"You mean Spinelli hasn't told you," Sam teased smiling when Jason rolled his eyes.

"I think he's afraid too," Jason said smirking when Sam started laughing.

"I really yelled at him," Sam said shaking her head. "He's never really been on the end of one of my tirades before, has he?"

"He's never really done anything to make you that mad before."

"I'll have to make it up to him…somehow," Sam said furrowing her brow as she thought about it. But besides stocking the office with BBQ chips and orange soda, Spinelli didn't want for much.

"Did you figure out who broke into your office yet?"

"No," Sam said pouting. "Spinelli pulled the two case files that he thinks could possibly be involved but honestly, it could be anyone at this point. They didn't leave any clues. They didn't destroy any specific file. They just wrecked everything in their sight."

"What two cases?"

"An embezzler who stole over a million dollars from the company he works for," Sam explained. "I read over Spinelli's notes and honestly the guy was stupid. He is obviously new at hiding money because it barely took Spinelli an hour to find it."

"Have you already turned him in?" Jason asked.

"Spinelli is finishing up the report and giving it to the owner, Nathan Fuller," Sam said. "I think he already had an idea of who was stealing from him by the sounds of it, he just needed somebody to prove it."

"And the other case?"

"A lying, cheating bastard who I hope gets pummeled in the divorce," Sam said glaring at her beer. When Jason stared at her in surprise she sighed. "He's a lawyer…who is having an affair with his stepdaughter."

"Sam…" Jason said realizing why that case would hit her a little hard. It had to bring up memories of Ric Lansing, a man they both hated and wished had died a painful death.

"It's not the same thing," Sam said immediately. "I know that. The stepdaughter is a bit of…well lets just say that it's more than one night and they are scamming her mother and his wife. Or at least they think they are scamming her. Martha is a lot smarter than they are giving her credit for and I'm going to help her get everything she wants in the divorce."

"Both cases have people with a lot to lose," Jason pointed out.

"I know," Sam said leaning forward to set her beer down on the table. "Plus we are reviewing every other case because we can't be too positive it's only one of those two. Like I said, it could be anyone."

"You guys are taking necessary precautions right?" Jason asked stretching his arm out on the back of the couch. He ran his hand through her hair until he could play with the ends. He loved her hair.

"What precautions?" Sam asked confused.

"You aren't staying at the office alone…late at night…right?" Jason asked slowly.

"Spinelli or me?" Sam asked carefully. "Because we both know I can handle myself. Spinelli on the other hand…"

"I know you can handle yourself Sam," Jason said. "But you still should take necessary precautions."

"You worry too much," Sam said rolling her eyes this time.

"Can you blame me?" Jason asked. "Look at our lives lately. Hell, look at our lives since we've known each other. We don't exactly live peacefully."

"I wouldn't want too," Sam said honestly. "And neither would you. I like my life Jason. I like the danger…the chaos."

"I wouldn't mind a little less danger and chaos…sometimes," Jason admitted.

"Speaking of danger and chaos," Sam said deciding a change of subject was in order. "How are things going…with Claudia? Do you think you can prove she was behind the shooting?"

"Nope," Jason said shaking his head. "We are not talking about business tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked chuckling. "We just spent the last ten minutes discussing my job. If that's not talking about business…"

"That's different," Jason had to point out. "We always end up talking about Claudia or Michael. I never hear about your cases."

"Proving Claudia got Michael shot is pretty important Jason," Sam said seriously. "I promised him I would find out who was behind it."

"And we will," Jason said. "Just not tonight. One night off isn't going to hurt. Besides we need Spinelli for the next part anyways."

"What part?" Sam asked scooting closer on the couch as she got excited to hear about his investigation. She was ready to nail Claudia to the wall if she was behind Michael's shooting. She loved that kid, almost as much as Jason did. He was a decent kid who had gotten a raw deal in life so far. If knowing the truth would help him move on and heal than she was going to do everything in her power to help him.

"No," Jason said having to smile at the eager look on Sam's face. Give the girl a good investigation and she was a like a dog with a bone. She wouldn't quit. "Tomorrow we can talk about it with Spinelli."

"Jason," Sam said nearly whining. "That's not fair. It's going to bother me all night now."

"Really," Jason said leaning towards her. "All night."

"I'm involved in this investigation now," Sam said her eyes widening as she noticed how close Jason was getting. "It's not fair to keep secrets."

"I think I can get your mind off the investigation," Jason whispered before dipping his head down, his lips crashing down on hers. He'd been wanting to kiss her since the moment she'd walked out of her bedroom, looking nervous and unsure. It had been days since their last kiss but it felt like months.

Sam dragged both hands through Jason's hair as she got on her knees moving until she was straddling Jason's lap, their lips never breaking from each other. She had been afraid of this moment but had known it was coming from the moment she'd climbed on the back of Jason's motorcycle. She could tell everybody around her how Jason and her were just friends but once they were alone the truth came out. They were so much more than friends.

Jason lifted Sam up and lowered her until she was laying down on the couch with him propped up above her. He finally tore his lips from hers only to kiss his way down until he found one of Sam's favorite spots on her neck. He smiled when he heard the breathy moan she couldn't hold back. He brought his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and could feel the shudders that had taken over her body.

"Jason," Sam said quickly bringing her hand to cover his. She knew they were a minute away from being swept away. There would be no stopping and taking a step back. "This isn't taking it slow."

Jason raised his head until he could look into her eyes and he knew she was right. Even a blind mind could read the fear and uncertainty on Sam's face and that she wasn't sure this was a good idea. And when they did finally make love…there would be nothing but anticipation and excitement. He hated seeing fear in Sam's eyes. He hated being the man who put it there.

He lowered his head until he could kiss her brow before shoving himself off the couch. He grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and tossed it at her before shrugging into his leather jacket. He stared at her watching as she slipped her jacket on, her face averted so he couldn't read the emotions on her face anymore.

"You were right Sam," Jason said standing in front of the door.

"I know," Sam said nodding her head, face still turned away.

"I said we would take it slow," Jason stated almost wishing he could take back those words he'd said earlier in the night. They'd probably be on their way to his bed by now had he not given her the words to end their evening. Except that he wanted her to be comfortable and want the same thing as him. To be together in every way, not just friends.

"Yep," Sam said crossing her arms over her chest after she zipped her jacket.

Jason finally decided he wasn't going to get an answer for the sudden awkward silence and her inability to look at him, so he led the way to his motorcycle. The ride back to Sam's apartment was too quick for Jason and soon he was turning the key and waiting while Sam used him for balance as she climbed off. He waited for her to say something, anything, but she just turned and headed towards the entrance to her building.

"What did I do Sam?" He finally asked as she reached the door. He lowered the kickstand and climbed off the bike quickly.

"What?" Sam asked confused turning to look at him for the first time since she'd put a stop to their heated make out on his couch.

"Why are you mad?" Jason asked.

"Mad?" Sam said even more confused.

"You wouldn't look at me and you act like I've done something-"

"I'm not mad Jason," Sam said walking towards him not stopping until they chests were touching. "And I can't look at you because every time I do…I want to do this." She grabbed his head and pulled him down until their lips came together, even more desperately than the last time. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun with Sam backing away. "I want you Jason. But if this is going to work…it has to go slow. And I can't look at you without wanting to drag you up to my apartment right now."

"So we are going to try," Jason said his heated gaze tempting Sam to change her mind about going slow.

"Slowly," Sam said again before she turned and hurried towards the front door.

"Goodnight Sam," Jason said smiling as he watched her fumble with her key.

"Goodnight Jason," Sam said glancing at him quickly over her shoulder before she finally got her key to work. She was almost running towards the elevator by the time she heard his motorcycle start up. She had to force herself to hit the button for her apartment's floor and not give in to turn around and run right back outside. Who knew that when she finally gave in to at least trying to start something new with Jason that she'd lose almost all control of her actions. It was the right thing, moving slowly, but it was sure going to take all of her control to keep it that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I'm baaacckk! Sorry it took so long to update but I love the Olympics and it's hard to write and pay attention at the same time. Plus, I suffered from a case of writer's block. This chapter is mostly filler but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you do. Thank you for all the reviews. They make my day, to know people actually appreciate my writing, it's amazing. So thank you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own GH.

**Chapter 8**

Sam rolled over slapping her alarm clock so hard it fell on the floor. She took a second to debate the wisdom of leaving it there but finally decided that it didn't matter. She wasn't ready to get up. She'd actually gotten in at a decent time the night before, her date with Jason having ended earlier than she'd planned but then she'd been up half the night, her body too wired to go to sleep. Not even the work she'd brought home with her had been able to put her to sleep. She'd finally fallen into bed only a couple hours before her alarm started to peal.

She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, ready to snuggle in for at least another hour of sleep when she heard her front door open. "Argh," Sam said picking her pillow up so she could cover her head with it. It was too early to deal with anybody and she'd had too little sleep.

"Sam!" Maxie called from the living room. She glanced around the room, taking in the open laptop on the coffee table and the files stacked beside it. "Some date…" She set her purse down on the couch and carried two lattes toward Sam's bedroom. "Knock knock." She walked in and started at the mound under the covers and sighed. "Time to wake up Sam."

"Go away Maxie," Sam said from under her pillow.

"No can do," Maxie said looking around Sam's bedroom, which still had clothes everywhere. "If this is how you take care of your clothes Sam I might have to rethink getting you free designer samples."

"Go away Maxie," Sam repeated.

"I'm not going anywhere," Maxie said rolling her eyes. She sat down on the bed and took a sip from her latte. "Now instead of wasting your breath and ordering me away, why don't you try sitting up and drinking this nice latte I brought for you."

"Latte?" Sam asked her voice softening towards her friend. If there was one thing that Sam was incapable of turning away, it was a latte.

"Yes, a nice sweet latte," Maxie tempted. She was smiling when Sam's head finally popped out from under the blankets and pillow. "Good morning sunshine. Rough night?"

"I want my key back," Sam said as she sat up, reaching for the latte at the same time.

"Oh just drink your latte," Maxie said handing it over. "When Spinelli called me and told me that you weren't at the penthouse and that it didn't look like you had stayed the night I was surprised. I figured things must have ended badly. So what did Jason do? Did he take you to the penthouse? Did you fight? Was it bad?"

"No Maxie," Sam said covering her face with her free hand. "It wasn't bad. We didn't fight and yes we did end up at the penthouse."

"I knew it!" Maxie said as she jumped up. "I knew he wouldn't plan anything special. Jason Morgan wouldn't know romance if it came up and punched him in the face. Somebody needs to have a talk with him-"

"Maxie!" Sam said loudly. "Jason did plan the evening. With Spinelli's help I might add. I'm surprised he didn't say anything to you."

"Well, we were a little busy," Maxie said smiling. "When he finally got to my place we sorta…well…lets just say Spinelli is more than just a cyber genius."

"Maxie," Sam said throwing the covers back so she could get up. "Please stop."

"So if the evening was good and you aren't mad at Jason…why are you here and he's…well…not?"

"Because," Sam said biting her lip. "We talked…and…we are going to try."

"Oh Sam," Maxie said walking around the bed to give her a hug. "I'm so happy." But she pulled back and stared at her in confusion. "But wouldn't part of trying involve staying the night with each other?"

"We are going to try," Sam repeated. "But we are going to take things…slowly."

Maxie stared at Sam and wanted to laugh at the look of uncertainty written all over her face. "How is that going for you so far?"

"Not good okay," Sam said grimacing. "It was…so hard to leave him last night. I mean, after Mexico. I just…I want him. But at the same time…I'm scared out of my mind."

"It's okay to be scared Sam," Maxie said pulling her back down on the bed as she sat beside her. "Being in love is scary. Thinking about the future is scary. Planning your wedding is scary. It's just…scary."

"Maxie, have you told Spinelli you aren't ready to get married?" Sam asked softly.

"No," Maxie said just as softly. "I don't know if it's that I'm not ready or if I'm just scared. I never planned on getting married…ever. I didn't see that in my future. I mean, did you honestly see yourself getting married someday?"

Sam closed her eyes as she remembered a time when that was all she wanted. To marry Jason and have a baby. She'd become obsessed with it. She'd put so much pressure on Jason and herself. When she looked back she wanted to smack herself. It was much easier living in the moment and not looking to far into the future. Marriage wasn't in the cards for her anymore. Too much had happened in her life and she knew that she didn't need the wedding and white picket fence. That wasn't her, it never really had been.

"I did want to get married," Sam finally said. "I imagined every moment and knew that it was what I wanted."

"What happened?" Maxie asked before closing her eyes. "I am such an idiot. Don't answer that. You know I have this bad habit of speaking first and thinking later."

"Maxie, it's okay," Sam said smiling. "The point is. You can be scared; getting married is a big step. But a part of you…it should know that it's right and that Spinelli is the one."

"I love him," Maxie said honestly. "But marriage?"

"Talk to him," Sam said before standing up.

"I've tried," Maxie grumbled. "But Spinelli only hears what he wants and then he starts talking and I find myself agreeing to whatever he has planned. He's gotten really good at playing me actually."

"Make him listen Maxie," Sam said walking over to her closet. If Maxie wasn't going to leave and let her get a little more sleep, she might as well get dressed and head into the office. "Did Spinelli say if he was going to the office?"

"Yeah," Maxie said standing up. "But Jason had some mob thing that he needed help with. Do you have any idea what he is working on because he is calling Spinelli into work at all these weird hours and it's really messing with our special-?"

"Maxie," Sam said before she could finish that sentence. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

"I know," Maxie said pouting. "But if Jason gets Spinelli hurt or in trouble with the FBI again…"

"He won't," Sam assured her. "He is just as worried as you are about that."

"Jason really does care for him, doesn't he?" Maxie said finishing her latte. "It's strange; they don't look like they would have anything in common. But then you see them working together and it just fits."

"Kind of like you and Spinelli," Sam pointed out smiling.

"Yeah, like me and Spinelli," Maxie said thoughtfully.

******

Jason walked through the front door of the pent house knowing he should be completely focused on proving Claudia had gotten Michael shot. Sonny had given him the go ahead, to do whatever he had to do to find the proof. They all knew she was behind the hit, but she had really covered her tracks.

But instead of thinking about the next step his mind was consumed with Sam. He'd spent the night tossing and turning before he'd finally gotten up and taken out his pent up frustration on his punching bag. He had nearly chased after her when she'd taken one last look the night before. He knew she probably wouldn't even have protested. They'd both been so close to the edge, just one little nudge would have done the trick.

But he didn't want to make a single mistake when it came to Sam. If she needed to take things slowly for them to be together, then he would let her set the pace. He'd been the one to screw up everything in the first place; it was only fair that he worked hard to fix it. He just wished he knew what it would take for her to trust him again. To look at him without the fear and uncertainty that was always there.

Sam had every right to be afraid of him. To be afraid of handing him her heart when he'd done everything in his power to destroy it the last time. He still couldn't give anybody answer when they asked what had happened that summer. Why he made the choices he had made. He'd been wrong and had hurt so many people…but with Sam being the main victim.

She'd stood by him through everything. Through Sonny and Carly's ongoing drama that never seemed to end. Through all the police interrogations and having their home constantly being tossed by the PCPD who still thought that Jason would take evidence home from whatever crime they were trying to arrest him for. She'd handled his memory loss and fought for him when he'd given up on himself. She'd even hung on after he'd abandoned her in the hospital after waking up from a gunshot wound meant for him.

Their entire relationship had been up and down with no time for them to just sit back and be with each other. And she'd never complained. She'd always handled it with an ease that he'd admired and, now he could admit, that he took advantage of it. Looking back, he could see now that she thought that what he gave her, the few stolen moments his job had allowed, had been enough. But it hadn't been.

This time was going to be different. If only he knew how to change things? His job was still the same. Sonny still called him at all hours. The PCPD were still hoping to arrest him for something…anything. He was still a target for all their enemies. Nothing had changed…except his resolve to put Sam first. As often as possible.

"Stonecold!" Spinelli said jumping off the couch where he'd been impatiently waiting for his mentor and more importantly his friend. When he'd gotten to the pent house and found their home empty with no signs of the night of passion Maximista had predicted he'd gotten worried. Maybe Fair Samantha hadn't liked the romantic meal he had set up on the roof. "Where have you been? The Jackal hurried back to our humble abode as soon as I got Stonecold's message. I was sure I would find Fair Samantha and Stonecold…but instead found it abandoned."

"Spinelli calm down," Jason said holding up a hand.

"Did something go wrong? I set up everything the way Stonecold insisted on and stayed away from the premises as ordered," Spinelli said concerned.

"Nothing went wrong," Jason said his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what had Spinelli so worried.

"Then why did Fair Samantha leave Stonecold during their night of-" Spinelli started to ask but Jason interrupted him.

"Sam and I are fine Spinelli," Jason said wanting to stop him before he got too excited. Spinelli could go on for hours about his relationship with Sam. "Now did you bring your laptop?"

"Yes, and I already started the trace on all of Vixenella's phone calls made during the troubled youths adventure down in Mexico," Spinelli said eagerly walking over to his laptop which sat on the desk. "I'm cross referencing them with all of The Demented One's known aliases. If she placed a call to The Demented One, I will find it."

"She probably used a disposable cell phone," Jason said cracking his knuckles as he thought through his next course of action. "But on the off chance…"

"The trace will take awhile so I was wondering if Stonecold would like to go over the list of his expected duties as The Jackal's man." Spinelli asked turning away from his computer so he was facing Jason.

Jason froze and turned so he was staring at Spinelli. "Duties?"

"Yes, as my best man you are expected to do a number of duties to help make sure Maximista and The Jackal's big day goes off without a hitch," Spinelli explained.

"No," Jason said shaking his head.

"You must Stonecold," Spinelli said his voice rising as his panic increased. "The Jackal will be far to consumed with his vows since Maximista and I have chosen to write our own."

"Get Maxie to do it," Jason said turning to walk away.

"There are only three major duties that I must ask of Stonecold," Spinelli said hurrying around Jason stopping him in his tracks. "You need to help The Jackal in appropriate ring selection, give a speech at the reception and plan the bachelor party."

"No Spinelli," Jason said. "No speeches, no bachelor party and I'm sure Maxie will tell you exactly what ring she wants."

"But a bachelor party is a right of passage," Spinelli insisted. "Every groom needs one last time of celebrating their final days of bachelorhood and it's your job as the best man-"

"Spinelli," Jason said loudly. "I am not planning your bachelor party. I have to find the proof against Claudia."

"Stonecold," Spinelli said but sighed when he saw the look of resolve on Jason's face. "Maybe we can discuss this at a later date. Fair Samantha is probably awaiting my arrival at the office of McCall and Jackal as we speak. Does Stonecold mind if The Jackal takes his laptop and finishes the trace at his office?"

"No, that's fine," Jason sighed, relaxing when he realized Spinelli was dropping his so-called list of best man duties, well, at least for the moment he was dropping it. "I will come by later and see what you found."

"Great," Spinelli said smiling. "I'm sure Fair Samantha will be happy to see Stonecold…since you did say nothing went wrong during your first night of-"

"Nothing went wrong Spinelli," Jason assured him again. Dealing with Spinelli was like riding a rollercoaster. At times he could be a good friend but usually he was a meddling mother hen.

******

"Thank you for calling McCall and Jackal PI, we look forward to hearing from you," Sam said ending the call as Spinelli walked through the office door. "Hey Spinelli, can I help you?" Sam stood up when it looked like Spinelli was going to drop something. He was carrying his laptop case, a bag that had something that smelled heavenly inside and two cups of coffee.

"The Jackal has got it," Spinelli said lurching to his desk where he just barely set the coffee down in time. He unloaded his belongings before turning to Sam with a smile, holding out one of the coffees and the bag. "I wanted to treat Fair Samantha to breakfast since I'm sure you have yet to eat anything this morning."

"Hmm," Sam said taking the offered coffee with a smile. She never turned down free caffeine. "If I didn't know you better Spinelli I would think you were trying to butter me up for something."

"No of course not," Spinelli quickly insisted but then dropped down in his chair when Sam just arched one eyebrow. "Okay, The Jackal is hoping to appeal to Fair Samantha and your ability to talk Stonecold into doing things that he normally wouldn't…do." Spinelli finished with an innocent smile on his face.

"Why?" Sam asked slowly eyeing him as she opened the bag. She smiled when she saw the blueberry muffins inside.

"Well, Stonecold accepted his role in Maximista and The Jackal's wedding as my best man but…is now balking at actually having to do the best man's duties."

"Duties?" Sam said sounding almost like Jason had when he'd repeated the word earlier.

"Yes, you know, the ring and the speech," Spinelli said. "And most importantly the bachelor party."

"You want Jason to plan your bachelor party?" Sam asked honestly shocked. She hadn't seen that one coming.

"It is the best man's job-"

"Yes, usually," Sam agreed. But she bit her lip as she tried to explain to Spinelli why it probably wouldn't happen without hurting his feelings. "But Jason isn't going to be…your…typical best man. You know that Spinelli. Bachelor parties and speeches? That's not Jason."

"But as my best friend and best man I was hoping Stonecold would…" Spinelli said searching for the right words.

"Spinelli," Sam said shaking her head at him. "Jason isn't comfortable in crowds and social occasions. I'm still shocked that you got him to agree to be your best man."

"Well, that was more Maximista's doing I'm afraid," Spinelli admitted. "Stonecold is surprisingly unable to stand up to Maximista when she gets in one of her more eloquent speeches."

Sam wanted to snort when she heard that. Jason wasn't afraid to stand up, more likely he just wanted to shut the blonde up. He had no patience for Maxie and the drama that inevitably followed her.

"So I was hoping Fair Samantha would speak to Stonecold," Spinelli said hopefully. "On my behalf."

"Spinelli," Sam sighed running a hand through her hair. She stared at him and saw that he honestly thought if she talked to Jason, she could get him to do whatever was on Spinelli's damn list. Sam knew she didn't have that much power. But Spinelli was her friend and she could at least talk to Jason. She was going to take the time to tease him at least. This was too funny too pass up. "Okay, I will talk to him. But no promises."

"Oh thank you Fair Samantha," Spinelli said rushing over to her to give her a hug. "I'm sure once The Goddess talks to Stonecold he will see why, as the best man, he must at least do some of the more important tasks."

"No promises Spinelli," Sam warned again. She didn't want him to get his hopes up only to find out what Sam already suspected that there was nothing on this earth that would get Jason to plan a bachelor party. Or get up and give a speech in front of a room full of people. It wasn't going to happen.

Spinelli didn't say anything just turned to his computer and started rapidly typing. She sighed and went back to her background check on Kristina's boyfriend. Spinelli had done the initial check and had found nothing. But she was going deeper, looking at his parents. Something was off about him and she was going to find it.

"How can they possibly be this clean?" Sam finally asked out loud throwing her body back in her chair in frustration.

"Is Fair Samantha still focused on The Goddess in Training's boyfriend?" Spinelli asked looking over at her in concern.

"His family has the cleanest record I have ever seen," Sam said shaking her head as she stared at her computer screen. "Not even a traffic ticket or even a parking ticket."

"Then maybe Fair Samantha should relax and rest easy knowing her little sister's boyfriend is exactly as he seems," Spinelli pointed out.

"But he's not," Sam insisted. She saw the doubt on Spinelli's face and hurried to add, "I can't explain how I know he's not this perfect, clean cut, all American boy that he presents. You didn't see the way he was with Kristina."

"But in his defense, you've only seen him with The Goddess in Training once…maybe it was just a bad day," Spinelli suggested.

"Maybe," Sam said knowing Spinelli always liked to believe in the good in people. He rarely, if ever, looked at someone and judged them after one meeting. But Sam was different. She knew enough about human nature that often, your first judgment of someone was correct. And Kiefer Bauer had something to hide.

Spinelli glanced over at Sam for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes. It had been over an hour since she'd spoken and she was typing away like crazy and muttering, glaring murderously at her laptop. He knew she was still focused on her sister's boyfriend. He understood the protective urge she had towards her sister but she was becoming a tad obsessed with finding something.

"Uh…Fair Samantha," Spinelli said tentatively hoping she would stop for a moment.

"What?" Sam asked without looking away.

"Did you happen to look at the two files I gave you?" Spinelli wanted to get her mind away from Kiefer and back on their real cases. The ones they were getting paid for and were helping keep them in business.

"Yes," Sam said after a moment of silence.

"Did Fair Samantha have an opinion to offer or a suggestion on how we should precede?"

"I don't know Spinelli," Sam said frustrated again. "I read over both cases twice and honestly, it could have been either one of them. The sleazy husband and the stepdaughter or the embezzler." She lowered her head until it was propped up by her hands. "Sorry, it's not your fault I'm….annoyed. Did you finish the report for Nathan Fuller? He left a message asking for proof to show his board of trustees."

"Yes," Spinelli said happy to have something positive to say. "I've already telephoned The Suspicious One and I am to bring the report to him before close of business."

"Do that right away," Sam said wanting to close that case. It would be one less thing on her mind.

"Uh…about the sleazy…husband," Spinelli said repeating Sam's name for Gregory Parker, the cheating husband.

"Leave that case for me," Sam said her head still in her hands.

"Okay," Spinelli said starting to shut down his laptop so he could put it away. "Would Fair Samantha mind if The Jackal worked from his humble abode for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Go ahead," Sam said lifting her head up so she could get back to work. She smiled as Spinelli finished packing up and waved as he walked out the door.

Sam didn't know how much time had passed since Spinelli had left but from the ache in her lower back it had been quite awhile. She'd printed everything she had found, which was nothing, but she wanted to start a file on the Bauer family. She wasn't backing off but there wasn't anything she could do at the moment. But she didn't buy the family's record for a second.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and dialed Krissy's cell. She rolled her eyes when she got the voicemail. Her little sister never went anywhere without her cell phone but she never seemed to answer it. "Hey Krissy, it's Sam. I just wanted to see how you were doing…give me a call."

She set her phone down and ran her hands through her hair. She wanted to help Krissy. She didn't know when it had started but somewhere along the line Kristina had started falling apart. Sam hadn't noticed until this summer when she'd started seeing the bad decisions Krissy had been making. Of course, Jason had helped by going to her with each and every transgression. He'd really been great, looking out for Krissy.

At first Sam had thought Krissy was just seeking attention, any attention. Alexis was pretty concerned with her own life and Sonny had never shown too much interest in Kristina. But she'd gotten the attention and it hadn't changed anything. Sam just didn't want her to fall into making one big mistake that would cause her to lose everything. Kristina had such a good life ahead of her, if only she could see that.

Sam had just decided to shut down her computer for the night when the door opened. She looked up and had to smile when she saw Jason standing in the doorway. He looked at Spinelli's desk before looking over at Sam. He looked so confused.

"Can I help you?" Sam finally asked when he didn't say anything.

"Maybe," Jason said shutting the door behind him. "Where is Spinelli?"

"He's dropping something off at a client's office and then he said he was working from the penthouse," Sam said sitting back in her chair. "I figured he had some work to do for you."

"He did…does," Jason said stepping closer to her desk. "But he told me to stop by here later."

"He did," Sam said before rolling her eyes when she realized Spinelli's game. He really wanted Sam to talk Jason into his best man duties, what better way than to orchestrate a meeting between the two of them. "Oh he's gotten good. I've taught him well."

"What?" Jason asked even more confused.

"Spinelli only wanted you to come here so I could talk to you," Sam said getting up so she could walk over to the mini fridge she'd installed as soon as the office opened. She pulled out a couple beers and handed one to Jason before taking her seat again. When Jason just stood there holding his beer she shook her head. "Take a drink, you'll need it."

"Do you need to talk to me about something?" Jason asked curiously after taking a drink. He pulled Spinelli's chair over so he could sit closer to her. It hadn't even been a full day since he'd seen her last but it still felt too long. She looked beautiful in what he assumed her work uniform was, black pants and a black shirt. Her wardrobe was starting to resemble his in color.

"Yes," Sam said nodding her head. "But you're not going to like it."

"I'm not," Jason said starting to worry for the first time since he'd walked through the door. They'd only agreed to try again the night before; she couldn't have already changed her mind.

"Nope," Sam said taking a deep breath. "I talked to Spinelli today. He was really worked up."

Jason was once again confused wondering why she was bringing Spinelli up if she had to talk to him about something. "Is he in trouble again?"

"No, but you are," Sam said smiling when Jason started looking frustrated.

"Sam, would you just tell me whatever it is you need to tell me," Jason said shaking his head at her. Whatever she had to say was obviously funny to her but he wanted let in on the joke.

"Why won't you perform some of your best man duties?" Sam finally asked chuckling when Jason sat up straighter and glared at her.

"He didn't," Jason said quietly.

"He did," Sam nodded her head. "He also asked me to…somehow talk you into performing them so why don't you just agree to do them and we can call it good."

"No," Jason said standing up.

"Jason," Sam said knowing that would have been way too easy. "Spinelli isn't asking that much from you."

"Not that much," Jason said. "He's asking me to throw a party and give some damn speech. I don't do speeches or plan parties."

"Okay, it's not like it's a bridal shower or something," Sam pointed out. "It's a bachelor party. Get a bunch of guys together, give them beer, and talk about how he's whipped or something." She stood up so she could pace. "And the speech, it's not like it has to be…that eloquent or anything. Just wish them a happy marriage. I have a feeling they will need it."

"Does any of that sound like me?" Jason asked honestly.

"Well…no," Sam said but she laughed and rubbed her face with her hands. "But Spinelli doesn't ask for much from you Jason. This is a big deal to him. It's his wedding."

"I know," Jason said. "But this…it's not me."

"Will you at least do one?" Sam finally asked.

"No," Jason said again.

"Please?" Sam asked walking over to him until she was standing right in front of him.

"He got to you," Jason said lifting his hand to touch her cheek.

"Yeah, he did," Sam admitted sheepishly. "I just know how much this means to him. And you do too." Sam stuck her bottom lip out, adopting the sexy pout that was the bane of Jason's existence. He didn't stand a chance against Sam when she pouted. On some people it looked ridiculous, on Sam, it looked adorable.

"I will do one," Jason finally said softly. He watched as her eyes lit up and she got the happiest smile on her face. "On one condition."

"What?" Sam asked slowly.

"You help," Jason said smirking when she narrowed her eyes as she mentally debated his condition.

"Then I have a condition," Sam said also smirking.

"I'm sure you do," Jason said wrapping his arm around waste pulling her in until their bodies were touching.

"I get to pick," Sam whispered as she wrapped his arms around his neck. Their heads were getting closer neither one able to pull away.

"Fine," Jason said right before his lips captured hers. Sam moaned as she wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck. She felt his hands move from around her back until he cupped her bottom, picking her up. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to her desk.

Sam was reaching for Jason's shirt when she heard the peal of her cell phone. She groaned, pulling back as she tried to control her breathing. She unwrapped her legs and arms as she reached behind her for her phone. "Sorry," Sam mumbled.

"Is it important?" Jason asked softly.

"It's Krissy," Sam said biting her lip. She looked up at Jason and smiled sadly. "I called her first."

"Okay," Jason sighed. He took a deep breath as he forced himself to back away. "I need to talk to Spinelli anyways." He stared at her for another moment before shaking his head; he clenched his hands into fists so he didn't reach out and pull her to him once again. One of the things he liked most about Sam was her love and devotion to her sisters.

Sam waited until Jason had left the office before answering her phone. "Krissy…hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine Sam," Krissy said and Sam could hear the impatience in her voice. "Did you need me for something?"

"I just wanted to check in, see how you are doing,"

"I'm doing good," Krissy said. "I'm out on a date with Kiefer right now."

"Oh…so you and him are…dating now?" Sam asked carefully.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend tonight," Kristina said her voice softening as she shared her obvious happiness with her sister. "I can't believe it…Kiefer Bauer wants me to be his girlfriend."

"Well of course he does Krissy," Sam said shaking her head. "You are an amazing girl…he knows that. But are…you sure you want to be so…serious right now? Your only 15-"

"Of course I want to be with him," Krissy said annoyed. "He's the most popular boy in school. He's amazing and he wants me." There was a long pause before Krissy sighed. "I've gotta go Sam. Kiefer is waiting for me."

"Okay Krissy," Sam said. "Have a good night but call me…if you need anything."

"Bye Sam." Sam glared at her phone and imagined throwing it against the wall; it would really make her feel better to get her frustration out. But she really didn't want to buy another phone.

"Touching."

Sam jumped off her desk and turned quickly, she couldn't believe she hadn't heard her door open. "What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip out; this could be a great way of getting her frustration out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Another update so soon. I'm on a roll right now so I am trying to write as fast as I can, before I lose whatever muse I've found. lol. Thank you to everybody who has been reviewing. I love reading them, it honestly makes my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH.**

Chapter 9

"I can see introductions are not necessary."

Sam stared down the young woman who was having a sleazy affair with her stepfather. Candace Cramer was beautiful; Sam had to give her that. With her platinum blonde hair and perfect figure, she reminded Sam of a Barbie doll.

"What are you doing here?" Sam repeated tapping her fingers on her arm, the only outward sign of her impatience. She knew what the blonde wanted and she was sure she was staring at the person responsible for breaking into her office. But she wanted a confession.

"I was hoping we could come to some sort of agreement," Candace said walking over to Spinelli's desk so she could set her clutch purse down.

"No," Sam said simply.

"Now now, Ms. McCall," Candace said shaking her head. "You haven't even heard my terms."

"Okay then," Sam said relaxing her pose so she could lean against her desk. "Humor me; what exactly are your terms?"

"You get rid of whatever evidence you have, pictures and whatnot and I will do something for you," Candace said.

"That's it," Sam said surprised. "I don't need you for anything Ms. Cramer."

"See, that's where you are wrong Ms. McCall. I can make life very difficult for you," Candace said attempting to look threatening.

"I highly doubt that." Sam straightened up from her desk. "Now if you're done…"

"Get rid of the pictures Ms. McCall," Candace said her voice cold. "Tell my mother you never saw us together."

"I don't think so," Sam said glaring at her. "Now please get out of my office."

Candace glared at her and took a step towards her. "Do you have any idea what's on the line here?"

"I don't really care what's on the line for you," Sam said honestly. "It's Martha who hired me and I'm not about to double cross her for…well you. She deserves better." Sam braced herself as Candace took another step towards her; it had been a long time since she'd been in a good fight. Of course, Candace Cramer didn't look exactly like a strong opponent. She'd probably never struck somebody in her life.

"Sam!" Maxie said loudly as she burst into the office. She froze staring at Sam and Candace who were standing so close only a few short inches separated them. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Sam said feeling a momentary pang of regret. She'd really wanted to punch the pretty off Candace's face. But it would be far better to see her lose everything when Martha divorced her husband and disowned her daughter. "Ms. Cramer was just leaving."

"You will regret this," Candace said, her teeth clenched as she grabbed her purse off Spinelli's desk. She brushed past Maxie and shot one last glare at Sam before leaving the office.

"So she so wanted to kick your ass," Maxie said eyeing Sam curiously. "Is she one of your…cases?"

"Her mother is," Sam said sitting behind her desk. "She is sleeping with her stepfather."

"Gross," Maxie said shuddering. "I never understood the whole sleeping with your step-anything…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Sam's eyes dart away until she was staring at the wall. "I wasn't talking about you Sam…you had extreme circumstances-"

"I still slept with Ric, Maxie," Sam pointed out.

"Because Jason had just ripped out your heart and stomped on it," Maxie argued. "Plus let's not forget you were drunk. I have made my fair share of drunken mistakes."

"I could have been her," Sam said softly. She felt gross just thinking about the one night she shared with Ric. It still made her feel dirty and as if she was trash, just like most of the woman in Port Charles liked to think.

"No you couldn't," Maxie said shaking her head. "And not just because you have better tastes in shoes and purses. Did you see that ugly clutch she was carrying? It didn't even go with her dress and let's not get started-"

"Maxie," Sam said loudly cutting her off mid tirade. "I'm not really concerned with her fashion sense."

"Well that's good, because she doesn't have any," Maxie said smiling when Sam finally lost the haunted look she'd had since that woman had left. "The point is Sam, is you are nothing like that girl. You never would have slept with Ric sober, and we both know that."

"Yeah," Sam agreed after a beat of silence went by. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were refusing to come here because I wouldn't let you decorate the place."

"Well would it hurt you to spruce it up a bit?" Maxie grimaced as she looked at the two desks and metal filing cabinet. She'd been in doctor offices that had had more of a welcoming feel than this room.

"Our money is better spent on equipment for our business. We can spruce the place up a bit once we are firmly established."

"I still think a rug or even a plant wouldn't be out of line," Maxie grumbled.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you about the wedding," Maxie said starting to pace. "I was going to bring it up this morning but I got distracted and well anyways, now that you and Jason are…together again…do you want to be in the wedding?" When Sam's eyes widened Maxie hurried to explain. "The wedding was supposed to be small…the less people the better but I realized that you've been a very good friend to me. I don't want you to feel-"

"Maxie," Sam said smiling. "It's okay. I would much rather be a guest than be in the wedding."

"Are you sure?" Maxie asked calming down. "Because it's not trouble for me to add a bridesmaid. Spinelli can find another guy to stand up with him."

"Nope," Sam said shaking her head.

"Okay," Maxie said getting a look in her eyes that made Sam sit up straighter. "Now did you convince Jason to do is best man duties? I told Spinelli that asking Jason Morgan to be his best man was a mistake but does he listen…no! I told him Jason would never give a speech or plan a party. The most you can expect from Jason is to show up but even then he'll probably bring a gunfight along with him."

"Are you done?" Sam asked when she finally quit talking.

"Yes."

"Yes I did talk to Jason," Sam said holding up a hand before Maxie could speak. "But he only agreed to do one so-called duty."

"Great, he'll probably pick something totally minor and then we'll be-"

"I get to pick the one he performs," Sam said cutting her off.

Maxie stood, her mouth hanging open for a second before she smiled. "Go Sam, dare I ask how you managed to convince him…or do I even want to know?"

"It's all in the way you ask Maxie," Sam said smirking.

"I told Spinelli that you could get Jason to do anything." Maxie brought her hands together and tapped her fingers together as she tilted her head. "Now which duty should he perform…this is a tough one. I'd really like to see Jason have to give a speech. Can you even imagine?"

"I'm picking Maxie," Sam reminded her. She could picture Jason standing in front of a room full of people and knew how uncomfortable he would be. "I haven't decided yet."

"Fine, but I want to be there when you tell Jason," Maxie said pouting momentarily but then she shrugged her shoulders and moved on. "So…do you want to go to Jake's and get a drink? Unless you have another date with Jason."

"No date," Sam said standing up. She closed her computer and started packing it up so she could take it home. "I was just going to head home and relax with a glass of wine and watch some crappy reality TV show."

"Fun," Maxie said doubtfully. She followed Sam out of her office, waited while she locked the door and then they both fell into step beside each other as they headed for the elevator. "Are you sure you can't be tempted for a drink?"

"If you want a drink Maxie, you'll have to have it at my apartment," Sam said once they reached the lobby. She yawned as she walked out the door. It was barely dinnertime and she was yawning as if it was past her bedtime. She really needed to get a good night sleep.

"You are turning into an old lady Sam," Maxie said shaking her head. "You used to be so much fun. What happened?"

"Life happened Maxie," Sam said chuckling. She turned so she was walking backwards towards her car as she called, "if you want to join me, I have a glass of wine with your name on it." She watched while Maxie made it to her car and she pulled her keys out, hitting the unlock button the remote when somebody grabbed her from behind and shoved her into her car. "Hey!"

"She warned you," a voice hissed in her ear. Sam tried to turn around but the person holding her in place was like the hulk or something. She felt herself being drug backwards and started struggling as hard as she could. If the person got her into the alley, her chance of getting out of this unscathed was minimal.

"Sam," Maxie said. Sam could hear her running in her heels as she made her way towards them.

Sam struggled harder not wanting Maxie to be caught in something that didn't involve her. Candace was only pissed at Sam and she obviously had friends in very low places. A guy wasn't much if he was willing to attack a girl, probably for money.

"This isn't over," the voice hissed again before striking her over the head.

Sam grunted as she hit the ground. She could hear Maxie screaming and the loud footfalls as her assailant ran away. Then she heard nothing.

********

"Samantha McCall, if you don't wake up right now!" Maxie warned holding her cell phone in one hand and Sam's hand in her other. She looked around her waiting to see if whoever had attacked Sam was coming back. She was squinting as she looked down the sidewalk when she heard Sam moan. "Oh thank god, she's waking up," she spoke into the phone.

"The ambulance and police should be there any minute," the dispatcher said. "You should hear sirens."

"I hear them," Maxie said closing her phone. She knew she was supposed to stay on the line but Sam was more important. She took a deep breath before dialing Spinelli's number. He was working with Jason tonight and could relay her message, sparing her from having to deal with Jason's wrath. "Sam, open your eyes. C'mon, Jason will seriously hurt me if something happens to you."

"Greetings Maximista," Spinelli said. "I'm sure I informed you that I was working-"

"Yeah yeah," Maxie said interrupting him. "I know you're working but…Sam's hurt."

"Fair Samantha," Spinelli said his voice rising in concern. "How is Fair Samantha hurt? The Jackal just left her a couple hours ago and she was fine, if not a bit too focused on The Goddess in Training's new boyfriend-"

"Maxie," Sam mumbled from the ground. She lifted her free hand to feel her already aching head.

"I'm right here Sam," Maxie said squeezing her hand again. "Spinelli, Sam was just attacked outside her office."

"Maxie," Jason said from the phone.

Maxie closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. She'd been hoping to avoid talking to Jason directly but she should have known once he heard Spinelli say Sam's name that he would take the phone.

"Sam's fine Jason," Maxie said quickly.

"Then why did Spinelli say Sam was hurt?"

"Because she is," Maxie said slowly but then hurried to add, "but I'm sure she'll be fine. The ambulance is just arriving now. You need to quit moving Sam." Maxie held a hand down on Sam's shoulder to stop her from attempting to sit up.

"Why does she need an ambulance?" Jason asked adopting his Stonecold voice.

"Sam was attacked outside her office," Maxie said watching as Sam blinked trying to clear her eyes so she could see. "He hit her over the head pretty hard. I have to go Jason, the police and paramedics want to talk to me."

"I'm on my way," Jason said before hanging up.

"How you deal with him Sam, I will never know," Maxie said putting her phone in her pocket.

"You shouldn't have called him Maxie," Sam mumbled finally beginning to see clearly. She attempted to sit up again but the world spun so she laid back down.

"Are you kidding me Sam?" Maxie asked honestly shocked. "If Jason found out that you were attacked and I witnessed it and didn't call him, he'd kill me."

"He wouldn't kill you," Sam said wishing she could roll her eyes without causing her head to ache even more.

"He'd yell at me," Maxie pointed out.

"What happened here?" one of the paramedics said crouching down besides Maxie and Sam.

"Well…" Maxie said moving so she could read his nametag, "Mark, my friend was just attacked. The guy hit her over the head and then she blacked out."

"How long was she out?" Mark asked starting his examination.

"A couple minutes," Maxie said watching as the police car finally showed up. "About time…Lucky. What took you so long? Sam was just attacked and you decide now is a time to dawdle."

"Maxie, it's like a couple minutes since we received the call," Lucky said brushing past her. He crouched down beside the paramedic and stared at Sam who was glaring at the paramedic. "How's she doing?"

"Lost consciousness for a while, we want to take her in to get checked out but she's not cooperating," Mark said sharing a look with Lucky.

"Sam, you need to get checked out," Lucky said grabbing her hand with his.

"Lucky," Sam said sitting up, this time with success. Her head still ached and her stomach felt like she might lose everything she'd eaten that day but she was sitting up on her own. "We both know that I've hit my head more times than we can count. I'm fine. I have a headache, nothing a quiet night and two ibuprofen won't cure."

"You should be checked out by a doctor."

"I have an appointment with Patrick in the morning. A follow up appointment because of the carnival," Sam said grabbing Lucky's hand so she could stand up. She wobbled a bit at first but found her bearing quickly enough. She squeezed his hand before letting go. "I'll be fine. Maxie shouldn't have called the police."

"You were just attacked outside your office," Lucky pointed out. "I know you have an aversion to cops but Sam…"

"I didn't see anything and I highly doubt Maxie saw anything," Sam said honestly. She stared at the ground for a moment as she reached a decision. "He didn't say anything. He probably planned on robbing me and Maxie stopped him."

"Why don't I believe you?" Lucky asked as an SUV squealed to a stop behind the ambulance.

"I'm not sure," Sam said hating to lie to him but there was no way she was going to let the PCPD handle this. She knew exactly who was behind this attack and Candace Cramer was going to pay…her way.

"Sam," Jason said hurrying up behind them. He looked at Lucky and Mark before taking both her hands in his. He pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her until her head was resting on his chest. "What happened?"

"Sam was just telling me how she thinks this was an attempted robbery," Lucky said his doubt evident in his voice.

Jason nodded his head running his hands up and down Sam's back. "He obviously didn't know that Sam rarely carries money on her."

"Obviously," Lucky nodded. "I am going to have to write a report since Maxie did call 911. I'll need you to come in and give me a statement."

"Tomorrow Lucky," Sam and Jason said at the same time.

Lucky nodded and patted Mark on the back as they both walked towards the ambulance. They shared a view words before they climbed back into their respective vehicles. Soon the lights were off and both cars pulled away.

"You should've gone to the hospital Sam," Maxie said, her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped a foot on the sidewalk.

"You shouldn't have called the police Maxie," Sam said pulling away from Jason. She lifted her hand to touch her head but winced when Jason got their first.

"How was I supposed to know that? When you get attacked, you call the police…common sense," Maxie rambled on. "But not in Sam and Jason's…mob world. So let me guess, you are going to handle this yourself."

"Like I said Maxie, it was probably an attempted robbery," Sam said looking into Jason's eyes.

"Yeah…sure," Maxie said a hint of doubt in her voice. "You shouldn't be alone tonight Sam. What if you pass out or-"

"She won't be alone," Jason said tucking Sam's hair behind her ear. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly before grabbing her hand in his. He led her towards his SUV, which was still running.

"Goodnight Maxie," Sam called softly.

"Goodnight Sam," Maxie said annoyed. "Call me tomorrow. And if she passes out or does anything that makes you take her to the hospital, you had better call me Jason. I mean it."

"Goodnight Maxie," Jason said opening the passenger door so Sam could climb in. He didn't say anything until they were both buckled in and on their way to Sam's apartment.

"Wow, taking me home," Sam said looking at him. "I would have thought you'd pick the penthouse."

"Spinelli's there," Jason said. He turned his head looking at her. "I didn't think you'd want his version of concern."

"Thank you," Sam said softly. She gently laid her head back on the headrest. She really needed those ibuprofen pills. The rest of the drive was made in silence.

Jason wanted to punch something. Every time his SUV hit a bump, jarring Sam's head, she winced, not able to hide the pain she was in. Whoever had attacked her was going to pay. Jason would make sure of it. He waited until Sam let both of them in her apartment and she headed straight for her bathroom where she grabbed the first pain reliever she came across. She dry swallowed a couple tablets before she let Jason lead her back to her living room couch.

Jason sat down first before pulling Sam down beside him letting her sprawl out with her head resting on his chest. "Now what really happened Sam?"

"Not buying the attempted robbery story huh?" Sam joked.

"I don't think Lucky even bought your robbery story Sam," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah well, I don't want the police involved." Sam snuggled in, wrapping her arm around his waist. This was something she had missed in the years Jason and her had been apart. She always felt safe in Jason's arms.

"Does this have something to do with the break in?"

"I think so." Sam bit her lip. "Do you remember the case I told you about…the one with the stepfather cheating on his wife with his stepdaughter?"

"He did this," Jason said his voice going colder if that was possible.

"I don't think so," Sam said honestly.

"Then…"

"I think the stepdaughter is behind it all," Sam admitted. "She visited me tonight. Wanted me to destroy the evidence we have of her affair and when I obviously turned her down she warned me…okay threatened me. Told me I would regret turning her down."

"You said a guy attacked you though."

"Because a guy did attack me." Sam turned in his embrace so they could look into each other's eyes. "I'm thinking Candace Cramer has to have some friends who don't mind attacking a woman."

"Whoever did this is-"

"My problem," Sam finished for him knowing that he was going to say something else. "I'm going to handle this."

"Sam, you can't expect me to-"

"I can and do expect you to let me handle this," Sam said staring him down. She smiled when he was the first to look away. "You know I can handle this."

"If you can't-"

"I can," Sam repeated. She reached up with her free hand and caressed his cheek. "Trust me Jason. Candace Cramer is no match for Sam McCall."

"I know," Jason admitted. "But I want to handle whoever attacked you tonight."

Sam stared at him for a moment before smiling. "And I'm tempted to let you." She closed her eyes and just let Jason run his hands through her hair. The pills had yet to work their magic on her aching head but she loved the feeling of Jason's fingers combing through her hair.

"Maxie was right," Jason said after a minute had gone by.

"Words I never thought I'd hear you say," Sam teased opening one eye.

"You should have gone to General Hospital," Jason said ignoring her comment. "You could have a concussion.

"He didn't hit me that hard," Sam protested. "Besides, I have an appointment there tomorrow. I'll let Patrick check me over."

"What appointment?"

"The follow up for my last stay in the hospital," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Jason asked as he quit running his hands through her hair.

Sam made a face and nudged his hand back into motion with her head. She sighed when he started up again. "I don't know. It's just a follow up appointment. He's going to take out the stitches and make sure there is no permanent damage. Which there isn't."

"You've hit your head twice in one week Sam," Jason pointed out.

"Like everybody is always pointing out Jason, I have a hard head," Sam said smiling at him.

"I'm not sure about this whole PI business," Jason said as he lightly touched the stitches on her head. "You seem to end up jumping out of windows or getting attacked in your office."

"I wasn't in my office this time," Sam pointed out.

"Sam," Jason said drawing out her name. "How come Spinelli is never the one caught up in the dangerous situations?"

"Because I rarely let him do any of the actual work, just the research," Sam admitted. "I love being a PI Jason. It's fun and even though most of my cases are cheating spouses, I'm finally getting enough word of mouth that we are getting other types of cases. Like that embezzler case and Spinelli is doing the research on a missing teen."

"I hate getting phone calls saying you are hurt," Jason said softly.

"I hate getting hurt," Sam said just as softly. She looked up at him and decided a change in subject was in order. "I realized shortly after you left that I never told you what your one best man duty was going to be."

"I figured that was on purpose," Jason said allowing her to change the subject. They'd just end up going around in circles about her being a PI. When he'd helped them start up their business with Bernie, he'd figured they would solve a couple cases but he'd never thought it would be dangerous. Of course, Sam was like a danger magnet.

"Maybe," Sam smirked. "Don't you want to know which one I've picked?"

"I don't know," Jason said narrowing his eyes as he stared at her. She was attempting to look innocent, which was never good. Sam was rarely innocent. "Do I?"

"I know how you hate parties," Sam started to say but Jason covered her mouth with his hand.

"I am not planning his bachelor party," he said shaking his head.

Sam pulled his hand away from her face and arched one eyebrow. "So you'd rather give a speech at the reception in front of all their guests?" When Jason's eyes widened and he looked like a deer caught in headlights she smiled. "I thought so. The bachelor is the less of the two evils in your case. Besides, planning a bachelor party is easy."

"Somehow I don't think it's that easy," Jason muttered.

"Only because you hate parties," Sam said rolling her eyes. She sat up and turned, crossing her legs under her, so she was sitting like a pretzel facing him. "A good bachelor party always has a stripper or two. I doubt Spinelli has ever seen a stripper even…this could be-"

"I am not hiring a stripper," Jason stated interrupting her.

"Every bachelor party has a stripper Jason," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"And you would know this how?"

"I've seen the movies," Sam said averting her eyes. She stood up so she could begin pacing back and forth as the many ideas she had for Spinelli's bachelor party ran through her head. "And when I was undercover at that strip club I saw my fair share of bachelor parties…that's not a bad idea."

"No," Jason said and then repeated it, "no."

"Yes," Sam said smiling innocently at him. "How much do you want a bet that Spinelli has never been in a strip club? Every guy deserves to see a strip club before he gets married."

"Can you picture Spinelli in a strip club?" Jason asked skeptically.

"As a patron yes," Sam said nodding. "It will be an experience for him."

"I am not going to a strip club with Spinelli."

"Well not just Spinelli," Sam agreed. "You need a guest list. Does Spinelli even have any other friends…besides you and me?"

"Not really," Jason said thoughtfully.

"Well we need to come up with some other guys," Sam said raising a hand to rub her aching head. Those pills really needed to kick in.

"We are not planning anything tonight," Jason said grabbing her hand as she paced in front of him. He pulled her down onto the couch and made sure she was using his leg as a pillow, he resumed running his hands through her hair.

"I was thinking Max and Milo…" Sam said through a yawn.

"Go to sleep Sam," Jason said rolling his eyes. He lifted his other hand to check his watch. He was going to wake her every couple of hours; even if she didn't think she had a concussion, he wasn't taking any chances. He finally had Sam back in his life, he wasn't about to lose her.

"Okay…think about who should attend," Sam said closing her eyes.

"Yeah, right," Jason said sarcastically. He was hoping she'd forget about this stupid bachelor party idea and let him get away with something much simpler. He listened as her breathing became deep and even. He hated that the only time Sam seemed to get any sleep was when she was hurt. He hated that she was constantly getting hurt. But at least this time he couldn't place any of the blame on himself. He placed it solely on whoever this Candace Cramer was. He knew Sam intended to handle it herself but he was going to have Spinelli look into who this Candace was. Just in case Sam didn't handle it the way he saw fit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update already! I am on a roll! lol. Thank you to all the reviewers. They make my day!**

**Chatper 10**

Sam pulled into the first available parking spot in the parking lot of General Hospital and hurried out of her car. She had overslept and was almost fifteen minutes late for her appointment with Patrick. Sam ran through the doors and hit the elevator button impatiently. Patrick had probably already written her off for the day but she was not rescheduling this appointment. She hadn't even wanted to schedule it in the first place.

Sam was fidgeting impatiently as the doors closed and the elevator started its assent. She glared up at the speaker wishing she could turn off the stupid music. Her head was still aching this morning and the music wasn't helping it any.

"Finally," Sam said when the doors opened, spitting her out on Patrick's floor. She hurried towards the nurse's desk where Epiphany stood with the phone to her ear. "Epiphany."

She held up a finger, the universal sign for one minute. "Dr. Drake asked for those lab results over an hour ago. I don't care if you are backed up, get him his results." She hung up the phone muttering under her breath. "Now what can I help you with Ms. McCall."

"I have an appointment…with Patrick," Sam said smiling innocently.

"Oh, you mean that appointment you are over fifteen minutes late for," Epiphany said glaring at her.

"Fifteen minutes late…really," Sam said looking at her watch. "I didn't realize I was that late."

"We make appointments around here for a reason," Epiphany said pulling a chart out of one of the boxes behind the counter. "When one person is late it pushes back other appointments and screws up my system-"

"I'm sorry Epiphany," Sam interrupted her.

"Samantha McCall," Patrick said walking up behind her. "I was so sure I was stood up."

"Now would I ever stand you up Dr. Drake," Sam said smiling at him. She looked back at Epiphany who held out her chart for Patrick to take.

"Follow me," Patrick said turning and leading the way towards an exam room. He patted the exam table. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Is this really necessary?" Sam asked after climbing onto the table. "Just take the stitches out-"

"I am giving you a full examination Sam," Lucky said after he finished washing his hands. He walked over and turned on his penlight as he looked into both her eyes. He directed her to look up and down and all around. He moved her hair away so he could see the stitches. He placed one hand on the back of her head and froze when he felt a bump. "Is that another bump on your head?"

"Yeah…uh…I was sorta hit over the head last night," Sam admitted quietly.

"You hit your head again," Patrick said in disbelief.

"Not on purpose!" Sam insisted. "I was attacked last night…I think it was an attempted robbery. But when Maxie showed up he hit me over the head and ran off."

"Did you lose consciousness?" Patrick asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Only for like a minute or two," Sam said as if it was no big deal.

"I'm ordering a CT scan," Patrick said opening her chart to make some notes.

"What?!" Sam cried out. "C'mon Patrick. We both know I'm fine. I have a hard head."

"Oh, that I do know," Patrick agreed. "But two head injuries which resulted in you blacking out that is a lot of head trauma. I want to make sure you are really okay." He wrote something else down before looking at her again. "I don't need Jason Morgan in here if you happen to collapse in a couple days of a brain aneurism because I missed something."

"He wouldn't-" When Patrick just arched one eyebrow and stared at her she sighed. "Okay, he would. But is a test necessary. Besides just having a headache I feel fine."

"Yes a scan is necessary," Patrick said closing her chart. "Let me call down and see if it's available."

Sam jumped down from the table wincing as her feet hit the ground. She needed to remember that moving too fast or any sudden movements jarred her head. She walked out of the exam room behind Patrick.

"Why don't you sit down in the waiting room while I make the call?" Patrick suggested.

"Is Elizabeth working today?" Sam asked before Patrick could pick up the phone. When he didn't say anything, she sighed. "I just wanted to ask how Jake is doing…after the whole carnival incident. Make sure he's okay."

"Yeah, I think Epiphany had her doing inventory in one of the supply rooms," Patrick said as picked up the phone.

"Thanks," Sam said smiling as she turned, heading back down the hallway. She touched her head and wondered if she could get a pain reliever from Elizabeth. She sidestepped Robin and another nurse who were discussing a patient before finally reaching the supply room. "Elizabeth-"

Sam froze, standing in the open doorway of the supply room. Of all the possible things she figured Elizabeth could have been doing in the supply room, seeing her legs wrapped around Nicholas, whose pants were down around his ankles, was not one of them. "Oh my God," Sam said closing her eyes. She turned, closing the door behind her and hurried down the hall back towards the waiting room.

Sam walked right past the nurse's desk and went to the farthest seat against the windows in the waiting room. She closed her eyes before popping them back open when the mental image of Elizabeth and Nicholas popped into her head. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around it. Elizabeth and Nicholas…together. How long had that been going on?

"Sam," Elizabeth said breaking into her thoughts.

Sam looked up at the nurse and couldn't even stop the glare she knew was aimed at her. What was she thinking? Sleeping with Lucky's brother…in the hospital supply room. "Not now Elizabeth."

"What you saw…what you think you saw-" Elizabeth stuttered.

"I know what I saw," Sam said standing up. "So don't even try to pretend what I walked in on was innocent."

"Sam, you don't understand," Elizabeth said imploringly.

"You're right," Sam said shaking her head, her body vibrating with the anger she had flowing through her blood. "I will never understand how you can continue to throw away your relationship with Lucky for these affairs that are going nowhere."

"You have no idea what Nicholas and I are going through," Elizabeth said defensively.

"Really Elizabeth, really, that's your defense," Sam said even more pissed off. "I know my cousin hasn't recovered from losing Emily. I know that he has been in a lot of pain.'

"I miss Emily, she was my best friend," Elizabeth whispered as the people in the waiting room stared at them, obviously catching onto the tension between the two women.

"And how do you think Emily would feel about what you are doing Elizabeth?" Sam asked honestly. "The Emily I know definitely wouldn't approve of you sleeping with one brother behind the others back."

"I know!" Elizabeth cried out loudly.

"Then why are you doing it?" Sam asked throwing her hands up in the air. "Lucky is in love with you. Even if he hadn't told me that, I would have known he was in love with you. It radiates off him when he talks about you. How could you do this to him?"

"You can't tell him Sam," Elizabeth said grabbing onto one of her hands, squeezing it to emphasize her point. "He would be heart broken."

"With good reason too," Sam said ripping her hand away. She looked away as she thought about what Elizabeth had said. She didn't want to tell Lucky; half-afraid he wouldn't believe her anyway. But she couldn't keep the secret either. There had been enough secrets between them. "I won't tell him Elizabeth."

"Thank you Sam," Elizabeth said relaxing.

"Because you are going to," Sam finished smirking when she saw Elizabeth shake her head. "That's the only deal I will make with you Elizabeth. Either you tell him or I will. Lucky deserves better than this."

"But Sam…" Elizabeth started to say.

"Sam, ready for your scan?" Patrick asked from the doorway. He looked concerned at the defensive pose both women had adopted towards each other. He had thought they were finally getting along and now it looked like they were at one another's throats once again.

"Yes Patrick, I'm ready," Sam said staring into Elizabeth's eyes, hoping she had gotten her point across. "Tell him…or I will."

She followed Patrick out of the waiting room and fell into step beside him as they walked to the elevator together. "Are things okay between you and Elizabeth?"

"Things are fine," Sam said instantly.

"Really," Patrick said doubtfully. "That seemed like an intense conversation…for it to be about Jake."

"Well," Sam said shaking her head. "We both happen to care about that little boy."

"I guess," Patrick said obviously not believing her. "Well, you've had a CT scan before so you know the drill. Let's finish the test so you can get out of here."

"Yes, lets," Sam agreed. There was nothing she wanted more than to get the hell out of General Hospital. She really hated coming there.

*******

Sam pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as she climbed out of her car. She was supposed to meet Jason, to let him know how the appointment went but she wasn't in the mood to see anybody. She had drove down to the docks, parked her car and headed towards her favorite bench. She worked through some of her bigger problems on that bench.

She still couldn't wrap her head around Elizabeth sleeping with Nicholas. She knew their friendship went deep. All the way back to the four musketeers. It was the four of them against the world. But when Emily had died…something had shifted. Nicholas' whole world was knocked off its axis when he lost the love of his life. He'd started drowning in his pain and guilt. She'd seen it and she knew Elizabeth and Lucky had seen it.

And even Elizabeth hadn't known how to cope with Emily's death. Her best friend had died. Sam, at the time, hadn't cared about her pain with Emily's death. She'd been full of hate during that time. But now, she could look back and know that Emily's death had affected Elizabeth just as much as Nicholas. When you count on somebody to be there for you, like Emily was for Elizabeth, and that person died, you were left with a gaping hole in your heart. Like Sam had felt when Danny had died.

She could even see how they could fall into each other's arms when the pain and grief became too much. But it was almost two years since Emily's death. They couldn't even use her as an excuse in Sam's eyes. Elizabeth and Nicholas obviously had feelings for each other. They were both throwing their respective relationships with Lucky out the window…so they had better care for each other. Because if they didn't…what was the point?

"Sam?"

Sam jerked herself out of her thoughts and looked up at an obviously concerned Lucky. She closed her eyes wishing she had gone to meet Jason instead of heading to her bench. She couldn't handle Lucky right now. Life wasn't fair.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine," Sam said after moment had passed. "I saw Patrick this morning and got a clean bill of health."

"That's good," Lucky said smiling. "I was worried last night." He looked down at the ground before looking up at her. "I guess Jason took good care of you then…didn't he?"

"He always does," Sam said with a small smile.

"No, he doesn't…and I wish you'd remember that," Lucky said his voice betraying how frustrated he was. "Do you remember how he treated you a few short years ago Sam?"

"Yes I do," Sam admitted. It was one of the reasons she wasn't able to just jump head first into another relationship with him. They were going to take things slowly even if it killed her to do so. But she'd be damned if she would admit that to Lucky right now. Especially after what she'd just witnessed in the hospital supply closet.

"Then how could you let him in again," Lucky said confused. "I saw how badly he hurt you. I helped you pick up the pieces when he tore you into shreds. I don't know how you can get past that."

"How can you be with Elizabeth again?" Sam asked, immediately wishing she could take it back. She had to give Elizabeth a chance to tell him first. She looked away when his eyes narrowed and he looked suspicious.

"It's different with Elizabeth and me," Lucky said after a tense moment went by. "I started our destruction over two years ago…she was just reacting-"

"Elizabeth always gets a free pass…doesn't she?" Sam asked shaking her head as she chuckled.

"She was only doing what she thought was best," Lucky tried to explain but Sam stood up cutting him off.

"We will never agree on that," Sam said honestly. "The people of Port Charles' let Elizabeth keep her sainthood but we both know her damn halo was knocked off a long time ago." She took a couple steps away before whirling around. "I know Jason hurt me. He made a lot of mistakes…guess what, so did I. But we both own up to them. We know we did something wrong." She watched as Lucky looked out at the water. "Has Elizabeth ever admitted to doing anything wrong? You aren't the only one to blame for the break up of your marriage Lucky. I wish you could see that."

"Sam," Lucky said standing up. "Don't forget to stop by the PCPD and give a formal statement last night." He stared at her for another moment before turning and walking away.

Sam strolled away and wiped the angry tears away. If she hadn't walked away when she had, she would have slipped and told him what his sainted Elizabeth had been up to earlier that day. But she really didn't want to be the one to tell him. It really wasn't her place to be the bearer of more bad news and she didn't want to see the pain in Lucky's eyes when he realized what kind of woman Elizabeth really was. And this time he couldn't even blame it on himself.

"Fair Samantha!" Spinelli yelled running to catch up with his partner and close friend.

Sam stood in front of Kelly's deciding to pop in for a quick cup of coffee when she heard Spinelli call out. She turned and watched him run towards her and winced when he almost tripped and fell. "Slow down Spinelli, it's not a race."

"The Jackal didn't want to miss the Fair Samantha. I wanted a chance to see how you were doing after…the attack last night," Spinelli said the last pat more quietly as he looked around. He saw the tear tracks on her face and he grew even more concerned. "Is Fair Samantha okay…are you still hurt?"

Sam smiled sadly. "I'm okay Spinelli…just…I don't even know."

"Has something else happened to The Goddess?"

"Too much has happened lately to even explain," Sam said opening the door to Kellys.

"Would Fair Samantha like to tell The Jackal what else has happened?" Spinelli asked following her to the counter.

"No Spinelli." Sam smiled at the young waitress and ordered herself a cup of coffee to go. "I have to swing by the PCPD and give them a statement. I need a cup of coffee for fortification."

"Why?" Spinelli asked looking worried. "Do you think the PCPD knows there's more to it than an attempted robbery?" When Sam looked at him curiously, his face flushed again. "Stonecold let me in on the real reason for the attack. I hope…Fair Samantha is not angry with Stonecold. He knew I was worried and would want to know who was behind the burglary and your attack."

"Spinelli, it's okay," Sam said shaking her head at him. "I know you were worried. I'm not surprised Jason told you. I was going to tell you anyways."

"So our burglar was none other than the step-daughter who is cheating with her step-father," Spinelli said as the waitress handed Sam her cup of coffee.

"Candace Cramer," Sam said picturing what she wanted to do to the blonde. But she was going to meet with Martha, her mother, after her visit to the PCPD and she would let her know what had happened the night before. After she gave her all the ammunition, she needed to divorce her husband.

"What did she hope to gain by attacking Fair Samantha?" Spinelli asked curiously.

"Scare me into handing over the evidence," Sam said shrugging her shoulders. "She obviously doesn't realize what a mistake that was. I'm meeting with Martha for lunch."

"I feel bad for Martha…to be conned by both her daughter and her husband…she has to be…hurt," Spinelli said searching for the right words.

"I think the hurt will come," Sam said paying for her cup of coffee before turning to face Spinelli. "Right now she's feeling a whole lot of anger."

"Would Fair Samantha like some company during her visit to the PCPD?"

"No thanks, it should be quick," Sam said leading the way out of Kellys. "I'll talk to you later Spinelli."

"Bye Fair Samantha," Spinelli said watching his close friend make her way down the street towards Port Charles' finest. He'd let her brush off the fact that she'd obviously been crying but somebody had hurt the Fair Samantha.

*******

Jason hung up his phone having given Bernie all the instructions he could. He was changing their shipments around but he didn't have time to be there. He needed to get the proof against Claudia and he trusted Bernie to handle the business end of things for now. He looked at his watch and wondered where Spinelli had wandered off. He flipped his phone back open but closed it when the pent house door opened and Spinelli strolled in.

"Where have you been?"

"I ran into Fair Samantha outside Kelly's," Spinelli explained setting his laptop down on the desk.

"Did you finish running all the traces on Claudia's phones?" Jason asked walking over towards him.

"I did," Spinelli said opening the laptop. "But as I told Stonecold yesterday…Vixenella has not made a single phone call to any of The Demented One's many alias'. There is no connection between the two of them. I'm sorry Stonecold…I know you were counting on The Jackal finding something."

"Dammit," Jason said slamming his hand down on the desk. "Claudia caused Michael's accident."

"I know Stonecold believes that…but maybe Dr. Devlin and The Demented One really did act alone," Spinelli suggested even though he knew Jason didn't believe that. He was so focused on his hatred of Claudia that he couldn't see any other possible scenario.

"She's behind it Spinelli," Jason said shaking his head. "I know it."

"Well I can check again…if Stonecold wants?"

"No," Jason said turning to walk away. He rubbed his forehead with his hand as he tried to think of another way to investigate Claudia. He was beyond frustrated with this whole thing. He just wanted to take Claudia out without proof. He knew she was behind it…that would have to be enough for Sonny.

Jason walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge along with one of the many bottles of orange soda. He never understood how Spinelli could drink the stuff, it tasted like pure sugar. He walked back into the living area and just realized what Spinelli had been doing before he'd returned to the penthouse.

"You ran into Sam outside Kelly's?" Jason asked setting the orange soda down beside Spinelli.

"Yes, The Goddess was on her way to the PCPD to give her statement about last night," Spinelli explained.

"Did she say how her doctor appointment went?" Jason asked hoping there hadn't been any problems. After the attack last night, he was sure Patrick would check her out fully. He was nothing if not thorough when it came to all the tests he could run.

"No," Spinelli said his tone of voice growing concerned. "The Jackal got sidetracked when I saw…" He stopped wondering if he should really to Jason about the tear tracks on Sam's face. Maybe she had just needed a good cry and she wouldn't appreciate Spinelli sharing the info with Jason.

"When you saw…what?" Jason asked confused.

"Well it was obvious to The Jackal that Fair Samantha had been upset recently by the tear tracks still apparent on her face," Spinelli said quickly.

"Sam was crying," Jason said.

"The Jackal didn't see Fair Samantha crying but saw the evidence after," Spinelli explained.

"Did she tell you why?" Jason asked once again wishing that Spinelli would talk like a normal person sometimes.

"She seemed…sad…and overwhelmed I think," Spinelli admitted. "I offered to listen if The Goddess wanted to talk but she had to get to the PCPD and then she has a meeting with one of our clients."

"I'm going to call her," Jason said hitting Sam's speed dial when there was a knock on the door. He shared a look with Spinelli before crossing the room to open the door. He stared at Elizabeth in surprise. She hadn't come to his penthouse in over a year…in fact the only reason he could think of would be because of Jake.

"Is Jake okay?" Jason asked immediately.

"Oh he's fine Jason," Elizabeth said reaching out to touch his arm. "I'm actually here to talk to Sam." When Jason lost the worry in his eyes and adopted his Stonecold look that he was notorious for she pulled her arm back and clenched her hands in front of her.

"Why do you need to talk to Sam?" Jason asked slowly.

"We were talking earlier…before she had to go for some tests and I just wanted to finish our conversation," Elizabeth explained quickly. "I tried calling her cell but she's not picking up." She looked around the penthouse and realized Sam probably wasn't there. "I thought…maybe she would be here."

"She's not," Jason said still confused as to why Elizabeth needed to talk to Sam.

"I can see that," Elizabeth said growing frustrated. She'd taken off work, claiming a headache, to find Sam and now she couldn't find her anywhere. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Fair Samantha is working right now," Spinelli said speaking up from behind Jason. "When she checks in with The Jackal I will let her know you were looking for her."

"Thank you Spinelli," Elizabeth said smiling sweetly at him. She looked at Jason before turning and walking back towards the elevators.

Jason shut the door and turned to face Spinelli who was standing in front of the desk looking concerned. He ran through the entire conversation with Elizabeth before running through what Spinelli had told him about his conversation with Sam.

"Fair Samantha had a run in with The Maternal One at the hospital before The Jackal saw her outside Kelly's," Spinelli said when the silence grew to be too much for him.

"What could Elizabeth have to say to Sam?" Jason asked sounding worried.

"The Jackal doesn't know…but whatever it was caused The Goddess to cry," Spinelli said quietly.

"I'm calling Sam," Jason said walking out of the room to make the call in peace. He listened to the ringing before punching the wall in the hall when her voice mailed picked up. "Hey Sam…it's Jason. I need to talk to you. Spinelli said you looked…upset earlier. Why don't you call me when you get this? I hope everything is okay."

******

Sam sat at the table in the back corner of The Metro Court. She'd just finished her meeting with Martha and had handed over every piece of evidence they had found against Candace and her husband, James. Martha had looked through every picture and read Sam's entire report before closing the file and staring at Sam with the most defeated expression on her face.

Sam closed her eyes. This was the worst part of her job. Having to deliver the bad news that yes, your spouse was cheating on you. And in Martha's case, it was even worse. It was her own daughter sleeping with her husband. How do you handle that?

Well Martha had handled it with more grace than Sam had thought possible. She'd thanked Sam for her taking the job and being so thorough and had given McCall and Jackal a very generous bonus for their services. But Sam still felt horrible for having to be the bearer of bad news.

Martha was a decent person. Sam was a quick judge of character. She knew immediately if she liked somebody and she had liked Martha from the moment she'd called her to discuss her case. Spinelli had taken the initial meeting but Sam had done the follow up. She'd been hoping Martha was wrong and that James had just been keeping some minor secret from her but no, he was a lying scum-sucking cheater.

And of course, the minute the word cheater popped in her head she thought of Elizabeth…and Nicholas. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that the two of them were having an affair. With both their ties to Lucky…it was deplorable. Nothing should shock Sam anymore…especially when it came to Elizabeth. She'd always thought she was capable of anything. But for Nicholas to do this to Lucky, it was horrible.

And poor Lucky. It had been hard to walk away earlier without telling him what she'd just witnessed. She remembered how she felt when she'd realized Jason had been keeping secrets and spending time with Elizabeth. Though they hadn't been sleeping together…it had still hurt. When Lucky found out about this…his whole world was going to fall apart…again.

"Sam?" Carly asked standing beside her table.

Sam looked up at her before glancing at her watch realizing she'd been sitting at the table for a full twenty minutes since Martha had left. Their waiter had already brought the check by, though Sam couldn't remember him setting it on the table.

"I thought that was you when I sneaked a peek into the restaurant," Carly said pulling out the empty chair and sitting down. She raised a hand, flagging the waiter down. "I'd like a cup of tea as soon as you get a chance…thanks."

"Yes Mrs. Jax," he said hurrying away.

"So what brings you by The Metro Court?" Carly asked curiously.

"A meeting with client," Sam said opening her wallet to pull out her credit card. She put it in the bill carrier and leaned back in her chair. "I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy. Doesn't that mean no working?"

"Caught me," Carly said rolling her eyes. "Jax has already kicked me out. Who knew he could be as bossy and domineering as Jason?"

"They're both worried about you," Sam said smiling as the waiter set Carly's tea down and took the billfold. "How is the baby?"

"According to Dr. Lee, perfect," Carly said rubbing her belly. "I think they are all worrying for nothing. I haven't had any serious problems lately."

"Well…they can come out of no where," Sam said remembering her own pregnancy and the tragic turn it had ended up taking.

"So you looked deep in thought when I walked up," Carly said nosily.

"I just had to deliver some horrible news to a client," Sam admitted. "Her husband is cheating on her."

"Isn't that normal for a PI?" Carly asked confused. When Sam just stared at her she sighed. "I mean, don't you seem to always work the cheating spouse's cases? Shouldn't it get easier with each case you take on?"

"Probably," Sam admitted. "But this one was hard. Hit a bit too close to home."

"Oh," Carly said drawing out the word. "You're not going to tell me anymore….are you?"

"I can't," Sam said shaking her head. The waiter set the bill down in front of her and Sam grabbed her credit card while signing her name quickly. She was standing up and tucking her credit card back in her wallet when Carly reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"I can see something else is bothering you," Carly said surprising Sam. She wasn't known for being able to read into people. She was a 'take it at face value' type of person. Carly took a deep breath when Sam just stood there staring down at her in confusion. "Okay, listen to me Sam. I know we have never…really been friends."

"Or even friendly," Sam added.

"Yes, or even friendly," Carly agreed. "But Jason needs you. You're good for him. I like seeing how happy he is with you." She took a small sip of her tea before continuing. "You didn't see him…after you guys broke up."

"We still lived in the same town Carly," Sam said as she sat back down. She wasn't sure where this conversation was really going but she wanted to stick around to at least find out. It was rare for Carly to be nice to her.

"Yeah but you didn't see him," Carly insisted. "You were too blinded by your own pain and anger to see what Jason became after you two broke up. He was…so angry."

"Believe me," Sam said softly. "I know how angry he was." There were times, when she first walked into her living room, that she still saw him standing there, threatening her life if she came near Elizabeth and the boys.

"But it was mostly directed at himself Sam," Carly explained. "Oh he was angry with you, don't get me wrong. But I think he was really angry with himself. He cut himself off. From everybody. The kids…Sonny…and me."

"But not Elizabeth," Sam pointed out.

"No…not Elizabeth," Carly agreed. "I think…after everything…he figured he threw away everything for her…he might as well try to be something. You know?"

"But it couldn't work," Sam said thoughtfully.

"He didn't love her." Carly took another sip of her tea as she stared at Sam. "He tried too. She is the mother of his son and he would have done anything for Jake. But you can't force feelings. I've learned that over the years."

"No you can't," Sam agreed. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Jason was never in love with Elizabeth…because his heart has always belonged to you," Carly said and then added, "and Elizabeth was never in love with him either. Her heart has always belonged to Lucky."

Sam couldn't help but scoff at that. She shook her head as she stood up. The very idea that Elizabeth had a heart at this point was debatable. She didn't know what was wrong with the young mother but she had some serious issues she needed to work through.

"You don't believe me?" Carly asked standing up.

"That Elizabeth is in love with Lucky?" Sam asked shaking her head. "I believe that she wants to be in love with Lucky."

"You know something," Carly said staring intently at Sam. She followed Sam out of the restaurant and out onto the sidewalk in front of the hotel. "You have to tell me if you know something about Lucky and Elizabeth."

"I don't have to tell you anything Carly," Sam said defensively. Telling Carly about what she'd walked in on was like telling the town crier. All of Port Charles' would know before the sun set that evening.

"If Elizabeth isn't in love with Lucky I have to know," Carly insisted. She grabbed Sam's arm stopping her from leaving. "Lucky is planning on proposing. Did you know that?"

"He may have mentioned something along those lines," Sam said pulling on her arm until Carly let go.

"Sam…if you know something," Carly said getting angry.

"Even I did know something Carly I couldn't tell you," Sam said frustrated. "I can't tell anyone because nobody would even believe me if I did say anything."

Carly stared at Sam and held up both her hands as she took a step back. Sam obviously knew something but she wouldn't be able to get it out of her, not in this mood at least. If she kept hounding her she'd grow even more frustrated and storm off. She was a lot like Jason in that way. "You need to tell somebody Sam. And if it has anything to do with Elizabeth…you had better tell Jason. She's come between the two of you too many times already."

Sam stared at Carly before shaking her head and walking away. She didn't want to have to tell anybody anything. What she really wanted to do was rewind the day and blow off her appointment with Patrick so she'd never have stepped foot into General Hospital or walked in on Elizabeth and Nicholas. Now she knew something that nobody else knew and she was the least likely person anybody would believe if she said anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam pulled into the Harborview Towers parking lot and turned the car off, leaning her head back against the head rest as she debated the wisdom on seeing Jason. He'd called her four times already, every hour on the hour and he was due to call her in another fifteen minutes. But after ignoring him all day, he wouldn't just accept her answering the phone anymore. He would insist on seeing her.

Sam sighed as she climbed out of her car, hitting the remote to lock it as she walked in the entrance of Jason's building. She smiled at the door guard and headed straight towards the elevator. It wasn't a long ride to the penthouse floor and soon she was standing outside Jason's door.

She raised her hand to knock and lowered it in the next moment. She paced away from the door and tried to get a handle on her emotions. She didn't want to tell Jason. Even though she knew Carly was right and that it would be much worse if he found out down the road and learned Sam knew all along. But she couldn't get past the fear of him not believing her.

"C'mon Sam," she muttered turning to face the door once again. She raised her hand and knocked three times on the door before she could chicken out again. "You don't have to tell him anything." She stood there for a full minute before she furrowed her brow and knocked again. When there wasn't an answer she tried the handle and was surprised when the handle turned in her hand.

Sam stepped through the door and looked around at the empty penthouse. "Hello?" She walked farther into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Jason?" She stood in the living room listening to the silence. "Spinelli!"

When nobody answered her she stood there for another couple seconds before shrugging her shoulders, Jason had probably gotten a phone call from Sonny or maybe Bernie. Sam looked around wondering if she should just leave him a note and tell him she'd see him tomorrow. It didn't take long to nix that thought. Jason would just show up at her apartment, so Sam headed towards the kitchen. If there was ever a day where she needed a beer, today was it. Sam opened the fridge as her phone started vibrating. She pulled it out shutting the door with her hip.

She didn't know who she had thought it could possibly be besides Elizabeth. She'd only called her almost twenty times since Sam had left the hospital. Sam had listened to the first two messages before deciding to ignore the rest of them. She had had more than enough with Elizabeth today.

She took the top of her bottle of beer before heading towards Jason's patio door. It was a gorgeous night and if she was going to sit around waiting for Jason to come home she was going to at least relax while she looked at the stars. Maybe she would finally find some peace from her thoughts for a little while.

She plopped down on one the chairs and stared up at the sky. It was a clear night, allowing some stargazing. Not much but a few. She always liked to imagine that those stars were up there for Danny and baby Lila. That they were watching and looking out for her from above. Because if there was ever a night where Sam needed some guidance, tonight was it.

"Hey big brother," Sam said softly. She smiled as she pictured Danny's face. "I miss you…everyday. You were so much a part of my life, my reason for everything. With you gone, I find myself floundering sometimes." She took a sip of her beer before continuing. "I think I've finally gotten my life on track though. I have a family. You would love Molly, Danny. She's so…smart it scares me sometimes. And Kristina…she's a hard case. She's stubborn, like me. Alexis…we butt heads more often than we get along. But as a mom…she's not bad. Better than Evelyn that's for sure." Sam closed her eyes as she remembered her adoptive mom. "But then again it doesn't take much to be better than Evelyn." Sam set her beer down and crossed her arms and put them behind her head. "I wish you were here to meet them. I miss you Danny."

"Sam!" Jason called out as he shut the door to the penthouse. He'd gone out looking for her, checking her office and apartment before finally heading back to his penthouse. He'd been about to call her again when the guard at the front door told him Ms. McCall had arrived about twenty minutes prior and she hadn't come back down yet.

He turned to head up the stairs when she didn't answer but froze when he saw the patio door open. He made his way towards the door and relaxed when he saw Sam relaxing in one of the patio chairs.

"Did Sonny call you to work?" Sam asked picking her beer back up. She had felt him the moment he'd stepped out onto the patio.

"No," Jason said sitting down in the chair beside her. "I was out looking for you."

Sam lowered her beer and looked at him. "Why?"

"Spinelli mentioned he ran into you today," Jason said taking the beer from her so he could have a sip. "Outside Kellys. You had been crying."

"He really needs to learn the value of keeping his mouth shut," Sam said turning to glare up at the sky.

"He was worried about you," Jason said defending Spinelli. "Why were you crying?"

"Long day," Sam said after a moment had gone by.

"It's more than that Sam," Jason disagreed.

"Everybody needs to cry sometimes Jason," Sam said glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. When he just continued to sit there, his concern written all over his face, she threw up her hands and sat up in the chair. "I had a run in with Lucky."

"Lucky," Jason said surprised. "Was that before or after your conversation with Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth," Sam said swinging her legs around so she was facing him. "Who said anything about Elizabeth?"

"Uh…she did," Jason said reaching over to take one of her hands in his. "She showed up here earlier…looking for you. Mentioned that you two had had a conversation and she said it wasn't finished or something." When Sam started shaking her head, her eyes sparking with anger.

"And you thought what? That Saint Elizabeth had made me cry?" Sam asked ripping her hand out of his. She pushed up from the chair and took a couple steps away.

"I don't know what to think Sam," Jason said standing up. "Elizabeth shows up here after almost a year of me never seeing her and the first thing she wants is to talk to you." He wished Sam would turn around so he could see the look on her face. "Spinelli had just finished telling me you'd been crying and now I find out you also had a run-in with Lucky. What in the hell happened today Sam?"

"Too much," Sam said covering her face with her hands. "And the crowning glory on the day, I had a nice chat with Carly."

"Are you okay Sam?" Jason said walking over to her. He didn't even hesitate as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tightly to his body.

"Carly was…civil Jason," Sam said shaking her head. "She was nice and actually quite informative." Sam turned in his embrace so she could look into his eyes. "She also gave me some advice…and I have to admit that I wasn't going to follow it."

"What advice?" Jason asked bracing himself. Carly wasn't the best person to take any advice from. She had a tendency to fly off half-cocked and everybody around her had to clean up the mess afterwards.

"To be honest with you," Sam said softly. "To tell you what happened with Elizabeth…and though she didn't know about Lucky I'm sure her advice would have been the same."

"I want you to tell me," Jason said tucking her hair behind her ear. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead. "But I only want you to tell me if it's what you want."

"I think I have to…honestly," Sam admitted. "It's been festering in my mind all day and I can't seem to quit thinking about it. It's on a constant replay in my head and I just wish I could find a delete button to get rid of it."

"It's that bad?" Jason asked running his hand up and down her back. He couldn't imagine what had happened with Lucky and Elizabeth today that would cause Sam to freak out like this. He'd thought Lucky and Sam had become friends and even Sam and Elizabeth had seemed to at least be able to play nice when they found themselves having to deal with one another.

"It's definitely not good," Sam said grimacing as Elizabeth and Nicholas popped into her mind. She shook her head as she grasped Jason's hand in hers. She pulled him back into the penthouse and waited while he shut the door behind them. "I'm going to grab us a couple more beers. We're going to need them."

"Whatever happened today Sam," Jason said stopping her before she could let go of his hand, "it doesn't change anything. I want us…again."

"Hold that thought," Sam said quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

Jason looked down at the beer still in his hand and raised it to his mouth, guzzling it until it was gone. Whatever Sam had to tell him it was obviously a game changer, at least in her mind. He wished he'd sat Elizabeth down and made her tell him what had happened earlier. He was sure he could have used intimidation to get it out of her…but that wouldn't work on Sam. She'd just get angry and storm off.

"I don't even know where to start," Sam said after handing him one of the bottles of beer in her hand. She led the way towards the couch and sat down fidgeting with the beer bottle in her hand.

"You should just start at the beginning," Jason said wishing he already knew what had happened so he could wipe that strain of worry off her face.

"Well I had my appointment with Patrick this morning," Sam said looking at Jason as she crinkled her nose at him. "You were right, he ran more tests once he found out I had another head injury. But he found nothing wrong. We are both in agreement that my head is officially harder than a rock."

"I always knew that," Jason said smiling.

"Well I think he actually wrote it in my chart," Sam said chuckling. "But before the CT scan…I decided to seek out Elizabeth."

"Why?" Jason asked after she went silent for over a minute.

"I wanted to see how Jake is doing," Sam explained. "Since the carnival, I mean, I was sure he was fine but I still see the look of fear on his face as the car came through that tent and I just wanted to make sure…he was okay."

"And is he?" Jason asked gently laying a hand on Sam's back. When she didn't protest he started rubbing it gently. It always seemed to calm her down and she looked like she could use some comfort right now.

"I never got a chance to ask," Sam said the words sounding stilted. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Patrick told me she was working on inventory in one of the supply closets. I figured she wouldn't mind a break…right? Turns out she was already taking a break from doing the inventory."

"What happened Sam?" Jason asked growing frustrated with her tiptoeing around whatever it was.

"I walked in on Elizabeth wrapped around Nicholas in that supply closet," Sam said all in one breath.

"Wrapped around?" Jason repeated.

"They were…having sex in the supply closet." Sam stared at Jason and wasn't surprised when his facial expression didn't change. Spinelli hadn't nicknamed him Stonecold for nothing. "It could have been the first time," Sam said quickly standing up when Jason sat there with a look of utter shock on his face. "Or the tenth…I don't know. I shut the door and walked away. I really wish I had never seen anything because Elizabeth immediately sought me out and wanted to…explain what I saw." Sam shook her head as she remembered the look on Elizabeth's face.

"What did Elizabeth say?" Jason asked staring at Sam's back once again. She wouldn't face him; she never did when she was worried about his reaction.

"She told me I didn't understand," Sam said softly. "That I don't know what Nicholas and she are going through…because of Emily. She doesn't want me to tell Lucky…it would kill him you see? Like I don't know that!" Sam whipped around to face Jason. "I saw what the last secret you and Elizabeth had me keep from Lucky did to him." Sam's whole body started shaking when she saw Jason just sitting there staring at her without an expression on his face. "I told her I wasn't going to tell him and she actually looked relieved. Until I told her she was going to tell him. Because if she didn't I would."

"And did you?" Jason asked remembering how she had also had a run in with Lucky… that had caused her to cry.

"No," Sam admitted tears running down her face. "After my appointment I went to the pier. I needed to think and try to rationalize what I had just witnessed. And Lucky showed up." Sam smiled sadly. "He knows me well enough to know I go there to think. That it's my spot. He was worried about me…because of last night. But then he had to open his mouth."

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"He had to go and comment on my relationship with you," Sam said gesturing towards Jason before setting her hand on her chest. "Seems he's concerned that I've forgotten the past and how…destroyed I was two years ago. How much you hurt me."

"He's right," Jason said quietly.

"You could ask yourself the same thing," Sam pointed out. "I certainly don't know how you could ever trust me again." She shook her head and held up a hand before Jason could say anything. She didn't want to change the subject. If she didn't get it all out now she'd lose what little nerve she had. "I snapped at him. Asked him how he could ever be with Elizabeth again. And once again Lucky takes all the blame. Saint Elizabeth gets her free pass." Sam looked at Jason and shook her head sadly. "Do you know how hard it was to stand there and listen to him take all the blame and put her on a stupid pedestal, after seeing what I had just walked in on hours earlier?"

"But you didn't say anything."

"No," Sam said clenching her teeth. "I told Elizabeth I would give her a chance to do it…and I meant it. Besides, Lucky would never believe me anyway. He never does when it comes to Elizabeth." When Jason just sat there she sighed and looked down at the ground.

Jason sat there trying to take in everything Sam had just told him. When he'd first heard Sam and Elizabeth had a run-in earlier he had assumed it had just been a fight. Both women had a tendency of letting each other get under their skin. He never in his wildest dreams would have thought Sam had walked in on Elizabeth cheating. And especially with Nicholas. He couldn't wrap his head around it all.

But what he understood, without Sam having to tell him, is the reason she hadn't wanted to tell him. She may have said Lucky wouldn't believe her if she'd told him but what she left unsaid was that she didn't think Jason would believe her either. He was going to have to thank Carly for pushing Sam to tell him. He wished Sam was capable of trusting him with these things. But he had a feeling it was going to take a long time for Sam to trust him with anything having to do with Elizabeth.

He stood up and made his way over towards her. He lifted her chin gently with his finger and leaned down, capturing her lips with his. He mentally sighed in relief when Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled back before the kiss could get too out of control. He gently touched his forehead to hers.

"I'm glad you told me," he whispered.

"I didn't want to," Sam admitted.

"I know," Jason said surprising her. "I understand why you didn't want to." He kissed her nose gently and smiled at her with more sadness than humor. "I really screwed us up."

"Jason-"

"No Sam, I did," Jason said honestly. "But I am determined to fix this…us."

"So you believe me," Sam said slowly bracing herself for the worst.

"In a heartbeat," Jason said instantly. He sighed. "But I still don't know what to think. I don't know what the right thing to do is."

"If she won't tell Lucky…I'll have too," Sam said biting her lip when Jason looked away from her. "I have to Jason. If it was reversed…I'd want him to tell me. And if he shoots the messenger…than so be it. At least I'll know that I told him the truth."

"You're a good friend to him Sam."

"He's been a good friend to me," Sam admitted. "We started out as two very angry and vengeful people. But we turned it around into something nice. I've never had many friends…but Lucky has been a good one."

"I'm glad…you had a friend," Jason said wanting to choke on the words. He was glad that Sam had had someone there for her when he'd been to blind by his anger to see how bad of shape she'd been in. But he couldn't help but wish it was anybody but Lucky.

"He's wrong about you though," Sam said quietly smiling at Jason when he looked at her, his curiosity in his eyes. "I know…in my brain that you would never hurt me like that again. Jason Morgan rarely makes the same mistake twice. But my heart…it's going to take some time to convince."

"I'll do whatever it takes," Jason said seriously. He was going to win Sam McCall's heart again. He had seen what life was like without it and it wasn't much of a life. He leaned down to kiss her again when the penthouse door flew open. He groaned and lowered his forehead to Sam's once again as Spinelli and Maxie burst into the room.

"Hey Sam…Jason," Maxie said staring at the two of them. She'd heard from Spinelli about Sam's day, what little Spinelli actually knew about it. She was so going to pry the entire story out of Sam later but she had come up with the brilliant plan of having a relaxing evening in…the four of them.

"Hey Maxie," Sam said after kissing Jason quickly on the lips. She looked around him. "Hey Spinelli. Is that-?"

"A popcorn maker," Maxie said gesturing towards the appliance in Spinelli's hands. "I decided that we all needed a break. Spinelli and I from all our hectic wedding plans and Sam from her day from hell and Jason, well, you could use like a month long break from the mob but a night in with a movie will just have to do."

"Actually-" Jason started to say but Maxie cut him off.

"I know, I know," Maxie said smiling. "Sometimes I am quite brilliant. A movie night is just what the four of us need. With real popcorn. Not that microwavable crap. It tastes so fake…like cardboard."

"Sam and I," Jason started to say but Sam held a finger up to his mouth.

"Would love to watch a movie with you, thanks Maxie," Sam said watching as both her friends carried the popcorn machine into the kitchen chattering the entire way.

"A movie night…with Spinelli and Maxie?" Jason asked glaring at her.

"C'mon Jason," Sam said laughing. "They are trying to cheer me up."

"I wanted to cheer you up," Jason whispered smiling when Sam's nostrils flared. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"We agreed to go slow," Sam said hitting him on the chest. "Besides, a movie night could be fun. When's the last time you watched a movie?"

"Honestly," Jason said. "That night I watched Gone with the Wind with you."

"That is seriously ridiculous," Sam said shaking her head. "We are watching whatever movie they picked out." She walked around Jason and picked up the movie they had set on the desk. "The Strangers." She flipped the cover around and started reading the back.

"It's supposed to be some horror movie," Maxie said walking back into the room carrying drinks for her and Spinelli. "We wanted something spooky but not to gory. I so don't need to be sick from blood and guts."

"It sounds interesting," Sam said handing the movie to Jason who didn't even bother to look at it. He was still staring at Sam, pleading with just his eyes for Sam to call of the whole movie night. Watching a movie with Maxie and Spinelli was like a kind of torture to him. "You'll like it Jason."

"Stonecold, the movie buff at the rental store insisted that it was a good date movie," Spinelli said walking into the room carrying two bowls of popcorn. He handed one to Sam and then he sat down on the floor besides Maxie who was putting the movie in the DVD player.

Sam grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth as she sat down on the couch. She motioned for Jason to sit beside her. She set the bowl in his lap as she laid her head down on his shoulder, sticking her hand in the bowl to grab another handful.

"You owe me," Jason whispered in her ear. He grabbed some popcorn, making sure to take a smaller bite than Sam. It seemed like she was trying to stuff more and more each time in her mouth. He was afraid she was going to choke.

"It'll be fun," Sam said snuggling into him as the opening credits started to roll. It had been a long time since she'd had a movie night with anyone. She enjoyed watching movies, when she found the time, but it was normally all by her lonesome. This was a nice change for her. Maybe they could even start a weekly movie night.

******

"What in the hell was that?!" Sam asked smacking Maxie on the arm. Somehow, during the movie, Maxie had ended up on the couch beside Sam, so both girls' could squeal together.

"I have no freaking idea," Maxie said smacking Spinelli. "You let that pimply faced freak recommend this horrible movie Spinelli."

"In The Jackals defense…it was a good movie," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Don't you agree, Stonecold?"

Jason closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He'd known, shortly after the movie had started, that this was a very bad idea. It had started with Maxie's squeals and then soon Sam was screaming along with her. His ears were still ringing. He opened his eyes to find all three of them staring at him expectantly, as they waited for his opinion on the movie. "I thought that was the dumbest movie I have ever seen."

"Well that's not saying much," Maxie said rolling her eyes. "You've probably only seen a couple movies in your entire life."

"I'm never watching a scary movie…ever again," Sam said shuddering as she remembered how Liv Tyler and Scott Speedman's night of terror had started. "I am never answering a door when I am home alone again."

"Me either," Maxie said nodding her agreement. "And if I ever see somebody wearing a mask I am kicking and punching first."

"I take it Fair Maximista and The Jackal will not be participating in Halloween this year then," Spinelli said his disappointment evident in his voice.

"No," Maxie said glaring at her fiancé. "Not after you made me watch that horrible movie. Spinelli, how could you?"

"If I may remind Fair Maximista it was you who decided to trust the helpful employee at Blockbuster in his movie suggestion…not The Jackal," Spinelli added softly wincing when Maxie hit him again.

"I didn't know what to get," Maxie said defensively. "You try picking out a movie that Jason would actually like. Any chick flick or comedy is out."

"Horrible, horrible movie," Sam said still seeing every horrifying moment in her head.

Jason looked over at Sam and had to smirk at the look of terror on her face. Sam was one of the bravest, if not the bravest, girls he knew. She would jump head first into any situation, the more dangerous the better. But give her a horror movie and she screamed like a little girl. She was full of contradictions.

"Well you are driving me home Spinelli," Maxie said standing up. She grabbed her sweater and purse as she nudged him with her foot. "And don't even think about leaving. I am not about to be attacked by three masked people once you leave. You are staying the night…and staying awake."

Spinelli sighed as he stood up. "Yes Maximista," he said following her towards the door. "Thank you Stonecold and Fair Samantha for partaking in our first movie night. It was…an experience. The next one should be just as fun."

Sam was already shaking her head no before the door could close behind them. "No…no more movie nights. Not with movies like this."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Jason said standing up. He stacked the two empty popcorn bowls and started placing empty beer bottles and orange soda bottles inside the bowls. "That movie was not even scary."

"Not even scary," Sam said jumping off the couch so she could follow him to the kitchen. There was no way she was being left alone, even with Jason in the next room. "Were we watching the same movie?"

"C'mon Sam," Jason said setting the stuff down on the counter as he turned to face her. "Three people just happen upon a house with two visitors and they decide to kill them because…why?"

"You heard the girl," Sam said crossing her arms over her chest as she rubbed the sudden goose bumps on her arms. "Because they were home."

"It's ridiculous," Jason said shaking his head.

"It's scary," Sam disagreed. "To think that there could be people out there who will kill other people just because they happen to be home…that is scary Jason."

"Sam," Jason said confused. "You've faced some scarier crap than that."

"Uh…every person who has ever attacked me had a better reason than just my being home Jason," Sam said honestly. "I may not agree with their reasons but they have them."

Jason chuckled as he shut off the light in the kitchen. He led the way back to the living room and glanced behind him when he saw Sam right on his heels. He paused, turning to face her while he looked at her curiously. "Are you following me because you're afraid to be alone?"

"No," Sam lied. She looked around the room, making sure her eyes never connected with Jason's. When he just stood there staring at her she sighed and stomped her foot. "Maybe…that movie freaked me out Jason."

"I can tell," Jason said smiling at her. He reached out, grabbing her nearest hand, and pulled her towards him. "Does this mean you're too afraid to go home?"

"Go home," Sam repeated quietly. She had planned on going home before she'd even showed up at his place. It was too early for them to just jump into one another's beds. Sex with them was easy. It always had been. But the idea of going to her empty apartment after watching that movie…well, it wasn't going to happen. "No…no, I'm not going home. I'm going to sit here and watch some mind numbing TV…with you." Sam walked over to the couch, grabbing the remote, switching the TV on as she patted the seat beside her.

"I don't want to watch any mind numbing TV," Jason said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You've never watched mind numbing TV so how would you know?" Sam pointed out. She flipped through the channels until she came to some fashion show that Maxie was always freaking out about. "Here, this is great."

"Sam," Jason said shaking his head.

"Please Jason," Sam said pouting. "For me. That movie really freaked me out and I promised Maxie I would watch this show."

"What is it?" Jason sighed as he moved to sit down beside her.

"I'm not sure," Sam admitted. "It's about these wannabe designers or something. They have challenges and every week somebody gets kicked off. Maxie says it's the best show on television."

"I don't exactly trust Maxie's judgment when it comes to anything," Jason said rolling his eyes. He looked down at Sam who was staring intently at the TV. He laid his head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Elizabeth and Nicholas. He'd just seen how happy Elizabeth and Lucky were at the carnival. How together they seemed. He'd even been happy to see them back together, working things out. But now, after what Sam had seen, he knew that Jake's whole world was going to be ripped apart. Lucky may have been able to deal with Elizabeth sleeping with Jason but how would he deal with Elizabeth sleeping with his brother?

Jason didn't know what to think. He tilted his head until it was resting against Sam, who was snuggled into his shoulder. He knew Sam was struggling with the same thing. She wanted to tell Lucky the truth. As his friend, Sam would never be able to keep a secret like that, especially a secret for Elizabeth. She made no qualms about not liking her. But was telling Lucky the truth the right thing to do?

Jason didn't want to keep the secret for Elizabeth. He just didn't want their lives to become enmeshed in Lucky and Elizabeth's. They were finally figuring things out, trying to have a relationship after the mess of the last two years. He was afraid if Sam told Lucky that it would pull them back in to Elizabeth and Lucky's lives. He wished Sam had never walked in on Elizabeth.

"Sam," Jason said softly opening his eyes. He knew they had to discuss what she was going to do. He wasn't going to say anything. But he would let Sam make her own decision. Lucky was her friend…not his. When she didn't say anything he lifted his head, smiling as he looked down at Sam.

Sam was asleep, the remote lying in her lap as her hand rested on Jason's leg. Her mouth was opened slightly as she breathed deeply. The events of the day having finally caught up wit her.

Jason grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. He turned his body slowly, making sure not to disturb Sam as he tucked one arm under her knees and the other supported her head and neck. He made his way towards the stairs, flipping the light off with his elbow. Sam may not have planned on staying the night but this was an opportunity Jason wasn't going to throw away. He'd missed having Sam in his arms, in their bed, where he could hold onto her. If he had his way, they'd never sleep apart again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jason sat at the end of the table and stared at the group of people Sam had managed to round up to attend Spinelli's bachelor party. He was going to make her pay the next time he saw her. Which would hopefully be tomorrow, at Spinelli and Maxie's wedding. This bachelor party idea was her idea and she should be here. He didn't know how to host a bachelor party.

He still couldn't believe he'd allowed her to get him to attend let alone host the damn thing…and from phone calls and text messages. He hadn't actually seen Sam since the movie night. She'd snuck out sometime during the night after he'd carried her up to his bed. He couldn't say he was surprised, spending the night in his bed wasn't her idea of taking it slow. But he couldn't regret it.

He'd missed sleeping with Sam. He'd missed a lot of things but sleeping with her every night…that was a big one. It was such a comfort to have her beside him. When they'd first gotten together he'd worried that her unshakable faith in him would wane. That she'd realize what everyone else before her had, that he wasn't worth it. That he was doomed to disappoint her.

But she'd stayed. She'd put up with more than anyone else ever had. The constant interruptions, the attacks, the police interrogations and never coming first. She'd never complained. She just stood by his side, propping him up at times. She became his back up, his go-to person for everything. And how had he repaid her. By lying to her and threatening her. By destroying the one thing they'd always had between them. That unshakable trust.

No wonder she was gun shy.

So he didn't blame her for sneaking out in the middle of the night. But he could blame her for avoiding him for the past week. He'd started with phone calls, hoping that she'd eventually answer and talk to him. When that hadn't worked he'd started showing up at her office but she was always conveniently gone. Spinelli wasn't any help, he was so focused on his wedding day and making sure everything went perfectly that talking about anything else proved impossible.

So now he found himself sitting at a table in Sugar Daddy's, Port Charles' premiere strip club. Surrounded by a group of people he never thought he'd ever be in a strip club with. The table was split down the middle with the less legitimate to Jason's left. He still didn't know how Sam had gotten Bernie to attend but Max, Milo, Johnny and Dominic were at least friends of Spinelli's. Then you looked at the other side of the table and Jason really wanted to know how Sam had talked Mac and Patrick into coming.

"Hey everybody…am I late?" Coleman asked walking up behind Jason.

"Coleman…what are you doing here?" Jason asked confused.

"When my girl Sammy told me about Spinelli's last night of bachelorhood I just had to attend," Coleman said slapping Spinelli on the back.

"Well thank you everyone for attending The Jackal's last hurrah, though I must confess that I am looking forward to being married to my Fair Maximista," Spinelli said quickly smiling reassuringly at Mac who still hadn't wiped the glare off his face.

"Now look here Spinelli," Mac said leaning forward pointing his finger at the young hacker.

"Mac," Patrick said patting him on the back. "Why don't we get you another drink? Coleman needs one too."

"That's right," Coleman said looking around for their waitress.

"So this must be the bachelor party," a chubby man said walking up to their table. He was dressed all in black with a big gold chain around his neck. He was flanked by two busty waitresses dressed in lingerie that they were literally popping out of. "I'm Roland, the owner of Sugar Daddies, Desiree and Bambi will be your personal servers for the entire night. They will get you everything you desire. Have fun boys."

"Thank you Roland," Spinelli called out smiling as the owner left them with the two waitresses.

"Hey boys," Desiree said smiling. "Now who's the husband-to-be?"

"Uh…The Jackal," Spinelli said his face flushing as both girls walked over so they were standing on both sides of him. They bent down, their breasts even with his face.

"The Jackal?" Desiree said her voice husky. "I like that name."

"You're too cute to be getting married," Bambi cooed running her hand through his hair.

"Why thank you for that wonderful compliment," Spinelli said gulping as both girls giggled and started complimenting him even more.

"Is he okay?" Patrick asked Jason as Spinelli's face got even redder and he started stuttering.

"I told Sam this was a bad idea," Jason said shaking his head.

"Good evening! Please welcome Foxy Roxie to the stage," a voice boomed out over the speakers. They all watched as a tall, gorgeous black-haired woman walked onto stage dressed all in red. Soon she was gyrating and moving to the steady beat of the music.

"Has Spinelli ever been to a strip club before?" Patrick asked chuckling as he watched him stare with his mouth hanging open at the woman on the stage.

"I doubt it," Jason said cracking a smile when Spinelli's eyes widened as Roxie started taking her clothes off. Max and Milo were moving to the music and Dominic was clapping enthusiastically. Mac was still glaring at Spinelli and Jason made a mental note to make sure he didn't ruin Spinelli's night. Mac may not approve of the upcoming nuptials but that didn't mean he could attack Spinelli.

"This was nice of you," Patrick said breaking into Jason's musings.

"What was?"

"Throwing Spinelli a bachelor party," Patrick said taking a sip of his beer. He stared at Jason like he was trying to figure him out.

"This was Sam's idea," Jason said honestly. He looked away from the doctor and found himself staring at Spinelli again.

"I know," Patrick said. "But you didn't have to go along with it. In fact, I'm surprised you did. This doesn't seem like something Jason Morgan, mob enforcer, would do."

"'Cause it's not," Jason admitted. "But Sam can be convincing." More like stubborn, she was like a dog with a bone when she got an idea into her head. "I'm surprised you came."

"Sam cornered me in the hospital," Patrick said smiling at the memory. He'd been making his final rounds for the night when Sam had found him. She'd proceeded to tell him that he would attend and bring Mac because Spinelli was going to be part of his family and this was a big deal for the young man. "She wasn't taking no for an answer."

"Is that how she got Mac to attend?"

"No, that was all me," Patrick smirked. "Sam told me it was my mission to get the father-of-the-bride to attend."

Jason shook his head at Sam's idea of a guest list. Only she would think it was okay to have the police commissioner and prominent doctor to attend a bachelor party with most of the town's gangsters also in attendance.

"What can I get you sugar?" Desiree asked leaning down between the two men.

"Nothing thanks I'm fine," Jason said as Patrick ordered another beer.

"You sure are," she said winking before moving on down the table to take Mac and Coleman's order.

"She's cute," Patrick said chuckling when Jason glared at him. He finished off his beer to ready for his next one before turning to face Jason. "So…you and Sam."

Jason just stared at him. He knew what Patrick was getting it. It was the same thing Sonny, Carly and even Bernie had been asking him all week. Everybody wanted to know what was going on between Sam and him. Jason wasn't one to talk about his personal life; for one thing, it was nobody's business. But he also didn't know what to say. He knew that they were trying but with Sam's disappearing act from his bed and then her obvious avoidance tactics…he didn't know what they were.

"You seemed really concerned after the carnival," Patrick commented.

"I care about Sam," Jason finally said.

"It's easy to care about Sam," Patrick agreed. "But it seems that guys care about Sam for awhile and then they just throw her aside."

"How is this any of your business?" Jason asked confused. He didn't understand why Patrick cared whether Sam and him were together or not. It's not like Patrick and Sam were really good friends.

"I've known Sam…and you for a long time," Patrick said seriously. "I saw how devoted she was to you from the moment I met the two of you. I'd never seen two people who cared more for each other…honestly." He paused smiling as Desiree set his beer in front of him before continuing. "But then I also witnessed the destruction of Sam. I saw her literally destroyed by you." He stared at Jason and shook his head when the enforcer lowered his gaze to the table. "She had nothing for a long time. Oh I saw her with Lucky but it was never going to work. The cop with the ex-gangster's girlfriend. That was just a recipe for disaster."

"Do you have a point?" Jason finally asked.

"Yes," Patrick said. "I watched her over the past year. She's finally come into her own. She's found something she's good at, though it seems to put her in as much danger as being involved with the mob did. But she's happy. Alexis and her are getting along. She has friends and a purpose to her life. I don't want to see her destroyed again."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Jason said staring into the doctor's eyes.

"You may think that," Patrick agreed. "But we both know that your life comes with no guarantees. Sam deserves to find some happiness."

Jason looked away and had to take a deep breath before he did something he'd regret. He didn't like that Patrick was basically warning him away from Sam. It wasn't any of his business. But he had to admit to himself that he was glad Sam had people looking out for her. Sam probably didn't even realize what a champion she had in Patrick. She was under the impression that she was still persona non grata in Port Charles. But she had more friends than she realized.

"Look," Patrick sighed. "Just make sure that you really want Sam, Jason. We both know that she doesn't think much of herself, but she does deserve somebody who wants her for herself…not because she fits so well into your mob world."

Jason watched as Patrick stood up and joined Mac and Coleman who were standing with the rest of the bachelor party guests by the stage. They were all enjoying the current stripper a little too much. He drank the last of his beer and set it down on the table as his phone vibrated against his leg. He stood up, pulling the phone out of his pocket going into business mode when he saw Sonny's name. He caught Max's eye and held up his phone as he headed towards the back hallway.

"Sonny…there a problem?" Jason asked.

"Yeah…where is everybody?" Sonny asked sitting behind his desk at Greystone. He'd been looking for Max and Milo but had only found two of the newer guards at his gate.

"They are with me." Jason looked back at his employees who were currently sticking dollar bills into Trixie's g-string. "At Spinelli's bachelor party." He listened to the silence on the phone and could picture the look of shock on Sonny's face. Jason wasn't one to attend any party let alone a bachelor party.

"That's tonight," Sonny said surprising Jason. "Sam told me about it…said it'd be nice if I attended but I forgot."

"Did you need something?" Jason asked hopefully. He'd personally see to any business Sonny needed taken care of tonight.

"No, no," Sonny said. "I don't want to interrupt the festivities. It can wait."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked but hung up less than a minute later when Sonny insisted he didn't need anything. He was turning to head back into the club when a picture on the wall caught his eye.

The wall was covered with photographs of strippers with their names on the frame. He stepped closer and his mouth dropped open when he saw a brunette wearing next to nothing, hanging off a pole and she resembled a certain PI he happened to care a lot about. He looked down at the bottom of the frame and read "Starr".

"I see you found our wall of fame," Roland said from behind Jason.

"Yeah," Jason said only taking his eyes off the photo of Sam for a moment.

"Yeah, these are my girls who have moved on to bigger and better things," Roland said smiling. He followed Jason's gaze until he saw which photograph held his attention. "Aw, Starr, she was only here for a short time but quickly became a favorite."

"She was a stripper," Jason stated.

"Yep, started out as a waitress but I was in a bind one night and she offered to take a slot," Roland explained. "Starr didn't stay long and I did everything I could to entice her to stay but she left us after only a few weeks."

"Really," Jason said smirking. Sam had told him she had been a waitress at the strip club; it seemed she'd left a few things out during her story in Mexico. "I wish I could have seen her act." He took one last look and debated taking the picture down but knew Roland would probably just put another one up. He seemed proud of his 'girls'. He turned, heading back towards the bachelor party but knew that Sam and him were going to have a talk about 'Starr'.

******

Sam hurried into the Metro Court and smiled at the hostess. "Um…I'm here for Maxie Jones' bachelorette party…"

"Right this way," she said leading the way towards one of the private dining rooms. Sam thanked her as she walked into the room and froze when she saw the group of woman around the table. She looked at Lulu who was already walking towards her.

"Thank God you're here," she said grabbing Sam's hand in relief. "The party hasn't even started yet and I've had to put out two fires."

"Of course you did," Sam said staring at her like she was crazy. "How could you invite Carly and Alexis? And does Rebecca even know Maxie? Kate I understand but Olivia?"

"What no complaints about Robyn?" Lulu asked sarcastically.

"No, she's related to Maxie at least," Sam said shaking her head. "I'm surprised you didn't invite Elizabeth." When she saw the look on Lulu's face she glared at her. "You didn't!"

"No, I didn't," Lulu said quickly. "I thought about it…only because the guest list was, not surprisingly, short. Do you know how hard it is to find people to invite to a party for Maxie? She alienates everybody she talks too!"

"She hates Elizabeth," Sam stated seriously.

"I know and that's why I didn't invite her," Lulu explained. "But Rebecca really doesn't know many people and she could use a night out." She looked back at the table of guests before turning to Sam. "I've already warned them that this is Maxie's night and that they need to all act nice and no fighting…but-"

"Let me talk to Carly," Sam said rolling her eyes. She walked over to the table and caught Carly's eye. She motioned for her to join her in the corner and waited impatiently as Carly took her time.

"How did you get Jason to throw Spinelli a bachelor party?" Carly asked as soon as she reached her.

"What? No," Sam said shaking her head. "You need to be nice tonight Carly."

"I'll be nice to Maxie," Carly said crossing her arms over her chest. "Though I don't know why she is getting married so young and to Spinelli? That kid is the definition of weird."

"Spinelli is a great guy," Sam said defending her friend. "And I'm not talking about just being nice to Maxie. No picking fights with Alexis or Robyn."

"Now that's a little extreme," Carly said pouting.

"No it's not," Sam said holding up a hand before Carly could say anything. "This is Maxie's night. She doesn't need you picking fights with anybody."

"Oh alright," Carly said when Sam arched one eyebrow at her. "But Alexis better not say anything to me then. I don't know how you deal with her Sam, her and her self righteous-"

"Carly," Sam said loudly.

"Sorry." Carly smiled innocently before turning as the door to the private room opened again. She greeted Maxie along with everybody else as the blonde bride-to-be walked through the door.

"Wow," Maxie said her eyes wide when she saw everybody. She looked at Sam and nodded towards a couple of the guests.

"I had nothing to do with the guest list," Sam said as Maxie joined her.

"I figured," Maxie said smiling.

"How are you?" Sam asked quietly.

"Me…oh I'm good…great actually," Maxie said smiling but she lost the smile and ran both her hands through her hair. "I'm going crazy Sam. Oh everything's planned and I have a gorgeous dress and the perfect venue…but…I'm terrified."

"Of getting married?"

"Of screwing it all up," Maxie said honestly. "I screw everything up and Spinelli is way too good for me. He needs somebody as sweet as him and good natured. Not someone who has a tendency to be selfish and couldn't make a good decision if it bit me on the nose."

"You don't screw everything up," Sam said rolling her eyes. "And you make good decisions. The day you chose Spinelli was the best choice you ever made."

"He is the best," Maxie said smiling as she thought of her husband-to-be.

"And he loves you, bad decisions and all," Sam pointed out.

"Excuse me," Lulu said from her spot at the table. "If the bride-to-be could join us we could get this bachelorette party started." She waited while Sam and Maxie joined the table before continuing. "I want to thank you all for coming. We all know Maxie isn't the easiest person to get along with but if anyone deserves an awesome bachelorette party, it's Maxie Jones."

Sam sat back and watched as Maxie held court for all the guests. She looked over at Alexis and saw her mom sitting quietly picking at her plate of food as she checked her watch. Sam sighed and stood up and made her way around the table.

"Hey mom," she said dropping down in the empty chair beside her. "Thank you for coming."

"I was a little surprised to be invited," Alexis admitted. "I don't know Maxie all that well. But I knew you would be here and we haven't talked in awhile."

"I've been busy," Sam said nodding her head. "Port Charles has a booming business in cheating spouses and lately, embezzling employees."

"And you've been spending time with Jason," Alexis added.

"Actually, I haven't seen Jason in almost a week," Sam said crossing her arms over her chest. And it had been the longest week of her life. She must have picked up the phone more than a dozen times to call him but she didn't know what she'd say. 'I'm sorry for running out on you like the chicken we both know I am' just didn't sound right, even if it was the truth.

"But you want to see him," Alexis said reading her daughter easily. When Sam looked away she had to smile. "It's okay Sam. I could tell that you two were headed back towards each other this summer."

"You could?"

"And when you got hurt at the carnival…Jason didn't just act like a concerned friend," Alexis pointed out.

"He wants…me," Sam said softly biting her lip nervously.

"Of course he does," Alexis said smiling at her eldest daughter. "You were the best thing to ever happen to Jason Morgan. Now I'm not going to say he's the best thing that could happen for you…"

"Mom," Sam said rolling her eyes. It was common knowledge that Alexis and Jason hated each other. Jason thought Alexis was judgmental and condescending while Alexis thought Jason was just a gangster that belonged behind bars. Neither one had really taken the time to get to one another and probably never would.

"I'm just saying," Alexis sighed. She looked around the dining table before checking her watch. She'd left Kristina and Molly in the care of their nanny Viola but if she left now, they could all watch a movie before turning in for the night. "I think I'm going to take off…stay safe."

"Me too," Carly said when Alexis said her goodbyes. "The little one is ready for bed." She patted her tummy. Kate and Olivia stood up and made their excuses.

"Thank you for coming," Maxie said politely.

Lulu waited until they had left before turning towards the rest of the girls. "Okay, so now it's time to move this party to Jake's."

"Jakes?" Maxie said crinkling her nose.

"Yes," Lulu said leading the way out of the Metro Court.

Sam found herself walking beside Robyn as they headed down the block towards Jake's. They'd decided on walking since they all knew they'd be drinking at the bar. She could hear Maxie laughing as Lulu and Rebecca walked beside her.

"So I couldn't help but overhear you and Alexis," Robyn said.

Sam turned to look at her and smiled. "Couldn't help or made sure you could hear?"

"A little of both," Robyn said making them both laugh. "But I am happy…about you and Jason."

"You are?" Sam said surprised.

"I have never seen Jason happier than when he was with you," Robyn admitted. "Your connection…I saw it from the moment I moved back to Port Charles. Here he was no memory and he still looked at you like you were the only thing that mattered. I was jealous."

"I was jealous of you," Sam said quietly. "You knew him long before I did. I was so afraid that your history would come between us." Sam sighed and shook her head. "When in reality it was lies and distrust that tore us apart."

"But you've found your way back to each other," Robyn said smiling. "That has to count for something."

"I don't know." Sam looked up at the night sky and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I like being his friend. It took us so long to get that back and I'm terrified that if we try for something more and we fail, I'll lose him all over again."

"You can't think about all the bad things that could happen," Robyn said seriously. "Patrick terrified me. He still does. But I can't imagine not having him in my life, having Emma with him. I still get scared from time to time but I have to believe that I found it. What we are all looking for."

"I use to think Jason was it," Sam said smiling. "I spent my life looking for money and security…for me and Danny. But then I met Jason; and he annoyed me and drove me nuts until I couldn't think about anything but him. He made me a better person. But then we…destroyed each other. I wonder sometimes if we are just better as friends."

"You'll always be friends," Robyn said as they reached Jake's. "Now you have to decide if you are brave enough to really try for something more."

Sam followed her inside and watched as Maxie lead the way towards a table right in the middle of Jake's. There was a couple onstage singing "Pour Some Sugar on Me" under a big sign that said 'Karaoke Night'.

"You didn't tell me it was Karaoke Night," Sam said as she slipped her jacket off.

"It was a surprise," Lulu said smiling. "I asked Coleman for a favor."

"I am not singing," Sam stated shaking her head.

"Oh I think you will," Maxie said smirking. She ordered a round of shots for the table. "This is my bachelorette party and I demand that everybody sing at least once tonight."

"I love ya Maxie," Sam said sincerely. "But I am not singing."

"We'll see," was all Maxie would say.

"Well Rebecca and I have a song to sing," Lulu said grabbing Rebecca's hand as she dragged her towards the stage. Soon the opening music for "Man I Feel like a Woman" and Maxie started cheering.

Sam sat back in her chair and smiled as Maxie, Lulu and Rebecca proceeded to dominate the karaoke stage with song after song. She shared a look with Robyn and held up her empty glass so she could head towards the bar.

"Sam," Elizabeth said walking up beside her. She had been watching from the entrance for awhile, waiting for the right moment to catch Sam's attention. She had been calling her for the past week but Sam was avoiding her calls. She'd been stressing out because she didn't know what Sam was going to do; she held the power to annihilate Elizabeth's life.

When she'd heard Lulu invite Robyn to Maxie's bachelorette party it didn't take a genius to figure out Sam would also be attending. Maxie and her were thick as thieves. Lucky was working so it was easy to drop the boys off at Grams and confront Sam.

"Elizabeth," Sam said closing her eyes. "Not now."

"Yes now Sam," Elizabeth hissed grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

"I'm busy right now Elizabeth," Sam said ripping her arm away. "I'm celebrating my friend's bachelorette party…I don't have time to deal with you."

"Well if you would have answered your phone or even returned a phone call Sam," Elizabeth said angrily. "I've tried to get a hold of you Sam. I've left message after message."

"I would have thought my silence spoke volumes."

"We have to talk about this Sam," Elizabeth said taking a step closer as a couple passed them and headed inside Jake's.

"Have you told Lucky yet?"

"No," Elizabeth said quickly. "But I'm ending it with Nicholas. I'm going to tell him that we are over, that I love Lucky. I choose Lucky."

"That doesn't change things Elizabeth," Sam cried. "You've been with Lucky for months while you cheated on him with his brother. His brother Elizabeth!"

"Don't act all high and mighty Sam," Elizabeth warned. "We both know that you aren't the paragon of virtue."

"I've never pretended to be," Sam pointed out. "I've made mistakes…plenty of mistakes. But I have never; never cheated on the man I claim to be in love with."

"What about Ric? He was Jason's enemy and you slept with him, to pay Jason back," Elizabeth said smirking when Sam grimaced. She knew exactly where to hit to make it hurt.

"I also owned up to it…didn't I? I told Jason," Sam said. "Just like you will tell Lucky. I'm not keeping this secret. I care too much about Lucky to lie to him…for you."

"I wonder if Jason realizes how much you care about Lucky," Elizabeth said slowly arching one eyebrow when Sam glared at her.

"Jason knows I'm friends with Lucky," Sam said honestly. "I don't keep secrets from him…not anymore."

"You told him!" Elizabeth said loudly.

"Sam," Maxie said from the doorway. She glared at Elizabeth before smiling at her friend. "It's time…we're all getting onstage this time."

Sam nodded her head and headed towards the doorway. She paused turning to look back at Elizabeth. "Like I said Elizabeth, I'm not keeping secrets anymore. So tell Lucky soon."

Elizabeth stood there for a moment before stomping her foot in anger. She had been so sure she could talk Sam into keeping her mouth shut. Usually all it took was a couple barbs about all the 'mistakes' Sam had made that she claimed she felt terrible for. But Elizabeth knew the truth. Sam only felt bad when she was around Jason. She didn't mean it.

Now she had to come up with a plan b. Because she couldn't tell Lucky the truth. If he ever found out about her and Nicholas, there wouldn't be a rock big enough for her to hide under. He'd never forgive her. There had to be something she could do.

Sam stood onstage with Maxie and Robyn on either side of her as they sang some song about how girls just wanted to have fun. She didn't know the words and could care less about making a fool of herself. As soon as the song was over she headed straight to the bar and requested the bottle of tequila. She finished her first shot as Maxie walked up behind her.

"Maybe you should talk about what Elizabeth said to upset you so much," Maxie said reaching for the tequila bottle.

"It'll only upset me more," Sam said holding the bottle out of her reach. She smiled sadly at her before heading back towards the table. Rebecca and Lulu were already picking another song for them to sing while Robyn shot down each suggestion.

Maxie stood at the bar staring at Sam who still held the half empty bottle of tequila in her hand. She hadn't moved in the hours since she'd sat down. She just sat there staring at the shot glass, occasionally filling it but mostly just stared at it. The bar was closing and Lulu and Rebecca were already calling a taxi for their ride and Robyn was calling Patrick. But Sam hadn't even moved when the bartender had yelled out last call.

Maxie sighed as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jason's number. "Answer," she muttered tapping her foot.

"Maxie," Jason said confused.

"Hey Jason," Maxie said watching as Sam filled the shot glass again. "How was Spinelli's bachelor party? You better have taken care of him Jason. Our wedding is tomorrow and I will not have a hung over groom."

"Spinelli is fine," Jason said rolling his eyes. "He's already home, in his room. He'll be ready tomorrow Maxie."

"Great," Maxie said. "But the real reason I called was because of Sam…she's a little drunk. Okay she's a lot drunk. I can call her a taxi but I'm not sure she should be alone."

"Is she okay?"

"She was fine…until Elizabeth showed up," Maxie explained. "I don't know what that bitch said but whatever it was upset Sam. She hasn't let go of the tequila bottle since. We're at Jake's."

"I'm on my way," Jason said before hanging up.

He took the SUV and drove as quickly as he could towards Jake's. He had been hoping to see Sam tonight but not in this instance. Whatever Elizabeth had said had driven Sam to get drunk, something she didn't make a habit of doing. He jumped out of the SUV and hurried through the door barely acknowledging Maxie and Lulu who were sitting beside Sam.

"Sam," Jason said softy crouching down beside her chair.

Sam looked at the table her bloodshot eyes. She knew the bar had closed, Maxie had told her. But she couldn't seem to make her legs work. She'd started drinking to make the confrontation with Elizabeth go away but now it was on repeat in her head. She just wanted to shut the whiney irritating voice up but nothing was working.

"Sam," Jason said again.

"Jason," Sam mumbled blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Let's get you home," Jason said picking her up. He looked at Maxie and Lulu. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Taxi is waiting outside," Maxie said following Jason out the door. She watched as he set Sam into his SUV and tucked her hair behind her ear. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly before buckling her up and shutting the door. "Take care of her Jason."

"I will," Jason said waiting until both girl's had climbed into the taxi and had driven away.

The drive to Sam's apartment was quiet, except for Sam's snores. She had most likely passed out and Jason shook his head. He hated seeing Sam when she got like this. It took a lot to get Sam to this point and it bothered him to know Elizabeth was the cause again. He parked and had Sam in her apartment within minutes. He took her straight to her bedroom and quickly undressed her, putting her in the first pair of pajamas he found. He tucked her into her bed and sat beside her, running his hands through her hair. She was so beautiful and it was more than just her looks.

"Jason," Sam mumbled her eyes opening. She stared up at him and saw the worry and concern in his eyes. She hated worrying him. "Will you stay?" He didn't say anything but stood up and started undressing. He climbed in beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist, tugging her until there was no space between them. He kissed her neck before he closed his eyes. Tomorrow they would talk about what had happened. But tonight, he was just going to hold her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry it's been so long. Inspiration has been hard to find. But I pushed through. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Chapter 13**

Sam groaned when she tried to open her eyes. The sun coming in through her window felt like it was searing her brain when she looked into it. She attempted to roll onto her back but even moving made her head throb even more. Her mouth felt like she had swallowed a mouthful of cotton. She really needed to quit drinking.

"Sam," Jason said quietly. He'd been up for hours checking in with Sonny and making sure Spinelli was up and getting ready for his own wedding. He only had a limited amount of time before he had to head back to the penthouse and put on his own tux.

"Kill me now," Sam mumbled slowly raising her arm until it covered her eyes.

"While I can't do that," Jason said smiling, the bed dipping down as he sat beside her. "I can give you something for your headache." He held out his hand and smiled when she just opened her mouth willingly. He dropped them in and watched as she dry swallowed the two tablets. "That can't have tasted good."

"My mouth can't taste any worse," Sam said honestly. She had yet to uncover her eyes the idea of facing the day and more importantly Jason, was just too much. She felt like such an idiot for the night before. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

Sam shot up in the bed before remembering her aching head. "Ouch," she said grabbing her head with both her hands.

"Relax," Jason said smiling. "The wedding isn't 'til one."

"I told Maxie I'd help her get dressed…be her attendant or something," Sam explained.

"Maxie can't dress herself?" Jason asked confused.

"It's a bride thing," Sam said. "Since I didn't want to be in the wedding this was considered a compromise."

"Some compromise," Jason smirked. He stared at her bent head that she was still holding in her hands and wished he could do something more for her then just giving her a couple pain killers. Sam always had killer hangovers.

Sam sighed and lowered her hands until they were sitting her lap. "I'm sorry," she mumbled finally raising her eyes until she was looking into his.

"For…"

"I'm sorry I just left that night. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and I'm really sorry I got drunk last night." Sam looked so pitiful and she felt disgusting. It probably wasn't the best time to be having this conversation but she wanted to get through it now when they were both alone and she had the guts.

"Why have you…"

"Been avoiding you…" Sam finished the sentence for him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Honestly…I was terrified."

"Of me?" Jason asked confused.

"When I woke up that night…in your arms…in that bed," Sam said softly. She grimaced when her eyes flooded with tears. "I just…felt a little too much." She brushed away the first few tears before just letting them slide down her face. "I have so many memories in that room and being back there…with you…was a little to much for me."

"It scared you," Jason said.

"I opened my eyes that night and saw you sleeping beside me and I smiled…it felt so right and then the fear and doubt set in and I had to get out of there," Sam explained. "Then I felt like a complete chicken for running and I didn't know how to explain myself."

"It's okay Sam…to be scared," Jason comforted her. "I hurt you pretty bad-"

"I hurt you too though," Sam pointed out. She pushed the covers off her legs so she could climb onto her knees and get closer to him. She lightly traced his face with her fingers as she smiled sadly. "I was scared and I was rethinking everything before last night. Robin actually helped…told me I can't be afraid of what could happen." She raised her other hand until she was cupping his face gently. "Truth is…I can't imagine my life without you in it. So I'm going to really try to quit running and just trust this…trust that we won't make the same mistakes." When Jason just continued to stare at her, she lowered both hands and sat back biting her lip. "That is…if you still want to?"

Jason smiled and shook his head. "Always," he said softly leaning towards her.

"No!" Sam cried out holding out both her hands. "I have the worst breath imaginable." She glared at him as he brushed her hands aside and he leaned in, kissing her forehead chastely.

"Go brush your teeth Sam," Jason said chuckling. He stood up and watched as she made her way slowly towards her bathroom. Her head was obviously still bothering her. Which led him right back to what had caused her excessive drinking the night before? Maxie had said something about Elizabeth. "Hey…Sam, what did Elizabeth want last night?" He listened as the water shut off and silence claimed the bathroom.

Sam didn't move for a moment. She stood there staring at her reflection and wished she could lie to him and say she didn't remember. But she could hear Elizabeth, clear as day, in her mind. Throwing Ric in her face and then trying to insinuate that she had strong feelings for Lucky that Jason should know about. Elizabeth had shown her true colors once again.

She quietly put her toothbrush away before standing in the doorway. "Maxie told you." When Jason just nodded, she sighed. "She just…wanted to plead her case."

"She upset you."

"You know Jason…I can normally handle Elizabeth," Sam explained walking around him until she stood at her vanity. "Living in a town where most people, not only like her, but adore her…I have to. But last night, she was out of line."

"What did she say?" Jason inquired wishing he could see her face. Sam sometimes didn't speak her feelings clearly but he could always figure out from her facial expressions. Sam was always very expressive.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said shaking her head.

"Yes it does," Jason said moving so he was standing right behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her until they were facing. "If it is bothering you, it matters."

"It's the same things she always says Jason," Sam said smiling sadly. "She hasn't changed her mind about me and now that I have something on her…it's worse."

"She's afraid you're going to tell."

"She should be," Sam said honestly. "I am going to tell Lucky if she doesn't. I won't keep another secret for her…I can't." She looked away knowing she had to ask the next question but she knew she might not like his answer. "Does that bother you?"

It was Jason's turn to sigh. "I'm not gonna lie Sam, the outcome from this whole thing, worries me. How this will affect Jake worries me." He waited until she was looking at him before continuing. "But you didn't make this mess…Elizabeth did. I can't tell you what to do."

"Lucky won't walk away from Jake," Sam said taking one if his hands in both of hers. "He loves those boys."

"I know," Jason said though thinking about Lucky being a father to his son always felt like he'd just taken a punch in the gut. He had never dreamed that he'd have a son out there who called another man daddy.

"I'm sorry Jason," Sam said reading the worry in his eyes.

"Don't be," Jason said tucking her hair behind her ears. "None of this is your fault."

"Yeah." Sam smiled at Jason and leaned in until her phone started ringing. She groaned and closed her eyes. "Twenty bucks says that's Maxie."

"Sounds like a suckers bet," Jason said smiling.

"I was supposed to be at her place by now," Sam mumbled. She held her head that was still pounding. "I'm not being a very good attendant."

"I still think Maxie should dress herself," Jason pointed out.

Sam laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. One kiss turned into two and three before she pushed him away. "Okay, now you have to go. I have to get to Maxie's."

"Sam," Jason said cocking his head to the side.

"Jason," Sam said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll go," Jason said slowly. "On one condition."

"And that is…"

"Be my date," Jason said. "For the wedding."

"That's your condition," Sam said surprised. "Of course I'll be your date for the wedding." She smiled. "If I don't stick by your side, you're sure to sneak away and disappear."

"How long do we have to stay?" Jason asked grimacing.

"Long enough," Sam said laughing. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of her bedroom and towards her door. "Now you have to go. Maxie is probably freaking out right now and I'm sure Spinelli is wondering where his best man is."

"I can't believe I agreed to be his best man," Jason muttered as Sam opened her door.

"I think it's sweet," Sam said shrugging her shoulders. She pushed him until he was standing in the hallway. "Now go be a good best man and calm Spinelli down."

"See you soon," Jason said softly.

"See you soon," Sam said nodding her head. She shut the door and before she could head towards her bedroom, her phone was ringing again. "Good God Maxie, I'm coming," Sam muttered holding her head as she hurried towards her room. Getting through the day was going to require more aspirin.

******

Maxie paced back and forth in her living room as she stared at the clock. The time was ticking down and she couldn't believe Sam wasn't here yet. Lulu had already abandoned her when Maxie's freaking out had become too much for her. She'd left for the church to help Robin make sure everything was set up and ready. She was getting married in less than two hours and she was almost hyperventilating. She loved Spinelli. She did. But was she ready for marriage at 23?

"Maxie?" Sam asked walking through the door. Her head was still aching slightly but the continual pounding had stopped finally.

"It's about time you show up!" Maxie yelled stomping towards her. "Do you have any idea how freaked out I am? Do you realize I am getting married in like a couple hours and I can't even breathe normally?"

"Relax Maxie," Sam said tossing her small clutch purse at the couch. She placed both her hands on Maxie's shoulders and pushed her until she was sitting down on the couch. Sam sat down on the coffee table so she was facing her. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down!" Maxie cried out. She tried to stand up but Sam pushed her back down. "I can't calm down. All I can think about is the fact I am getting married…married Sam!"

"Yes Maxie," Sam said. "You are getting married…to Spinelli. Your best friend…one of the best guys I know."

"Yes, Spinelli is the best," Maxie agreed. "But he deserves somebody so much better than me. I wreck everything that means anything to me."

"Yeah…we sorta have that in common," Sam admitted. "But Spinelli loves you. He's not going to let you destroy anything."

"I'm scared," Maxie said softly.

"Don't be," Sam reassured her. "Spinelli and you are perfect for each other. I've never met any two people more suited for each other."

"You and Jason," Maxie pointed out. When Sam crinkled her nose and looked away Maxie sat forward. "I hope you aren't mad…that I called Jason last night. I just thought…after Elizabeth upset you that Jason should be the one to fix it."

"I wish you wouldn't have told him," Sam said shaking her head. "I don't want Elizabeth to come between us…"

"Like last time," Maxie finished for her. "I wouldn't worry about that Sam. I think Jason has learned his lesson with Elizawhore. I mean, seriously, what was her deal last night? Why was she even there?" When Sam stood up to walk away Maxie grabbed her hand. "Is she after Jason again? Seriously? I thought she and Lucky were all happy and googly eyed again?"

"No," Sam said honestly. "She is not after Jason. It had nothing to do with Jason."

"Then why is she bothering you?"

"Let's just say I found out something that she doesn't want to come out," Sam said cryptically.

"Sam," Maxie complained. "You can't stop there!"

"Maxie," Sam said. "Today is your wedding day…lets not focus on Elizabeth."

"But thinking of all the reasons I hate Elizabeth and imagining how I wish I could destroy her relaxes me," Maxie said smiling.

"You are ridiculous," Sam said rolling her eyes. "Now where is Lulu?"

"She left for the manor already," Maxie said. "Seems my freaking out was bothering her. You'd think as my maid of honor she would be a little more understanding but no, all she can say is I am driving her nuts."

"What time do you need to be at the manor?" Sam asked.

"Soon," Maxie admitted. "I need to check in with Robin and make sure Krissy and Molly are there for their readings. I hope they practiced. I don't want anything in this wedding to go wrong."

"I'm sure they practiced," Sam reassured her. "Well since you are dressed already and you look amazing as always, we should just head over there now. Get this show on the road."

"I'm going to be sick," Maxie said covering her mouth as she ran for the bathroom.

Sam sighed and followed her friend more slowly. Getting Maxie relaxed and to the manor was going to take a lot more finesse. If she didn't know how much Maxie and Spinelli loved each other and were devoted to each other, she'd honestly tell Maxie to call the whole thing off. But she knew they were in love and the real kind of love. The forever kind of love. And Sam was going to calm Maxie down even if it took until right up to her walking down the aisle.

******

Sam sat at the back of the room and smiled as Spinelli and Maxie shared their first kiss as man and wife. She blinked quickly but still a stray tear fell from her eyes. The ceremony had gone off perfectly. No stumbling over their vows and the readings the girl's had chosen were beautiful. Lulu looked beautiful and Spinelli looked dashing in his tux. But Sam's eyes were drawn to only one person up there.

Jason.

She rarely got to see him dressed up. Jeans and black t-shirts were more his look, though the way he filled out a snug black cotton t-shirt should be illegal. But to see him in a tux…with a pink tie. He looked too handsome for his own good. She had to smile when she saw him tug on the tie for like the twentieth time since the ceremony had started.

"So Jason looks good," Carly said sitting down beside Sam.

Sam smiled. "He looks better than good…which you know."

"How did Spinelli convince him to wear a pink tie?" Carly asked curiously.

"There isn't much Jason wouldn't do for Spinelli," Sam said softly.

"They are like the odd couple," Carly said shaking her head. "They couldn't be more different but…it works somehow." They both watched as Spinelli and Maxie posed for pictures with a teary-eyed Lulu and an uncomfortable looking Jason. "So…did you tell Jason whatever your big secret is with Elizabeth?"

"Yes…not that it's any of your business," Sam said looking at her.

"Good, so you can tell me now," Carly said.

"No," Sam said shaking her head. "It's not my secret to tell. I only told Jason because Elizabeth involved him by showing up at his penthouse. He wasn't going to let it go as long as he knows it's about Elizabeth."

"He doesn't care about Elizabeth," Carly said.

"He does too," Sam said glaring at her. "He has to care about the mother of his child."

"Okay, but in this situation…he is only concerned about you," Carly pointed out. "He's been really worried about you this past week."

"We talked this morning Carly," Sam said waving at Krissy and Molly who were gushing over the happy couple.

"So you're finally done avoiding him."

"Yes," Sam said standing up as her sister's joined them. "You're readings were beautiful girls."

"Thank you," Molly and Krissy said in unison.

Sam was smiling but it disappeared when she took a closer look at Krissy. "What happened to your eye?" She gently grasped her chin in her hand and turned her face towards the light. She'd done a good job on covering up the bruise with make up but Sam could tell a black eye from a mile away.

"I was a total klutz at school this week," Krissy said rolling her eyes. "Tripped in the locker room. Everybody is making fun of me."

"Really," Sam said skeptically.

"Yeah, I thought I did a good job of covering it up," Krissy said making a face. "Do you think everybody can tell?"

"No," Sam said honestly. "I just have a good eye for these things. Be more careful Krissy."

"I will," Kristina said looking away. "Will you give us a ride to the reception? Mom is going to meet us there."

"Of course," Sam said opening her purse for the keys. "Why don't you go get in the car? I'll be there in a few minutes." She handed them to Krissy and watched as her sisters left before turning to face Carly.

"Why were you avoiding Jason? Does it have something to do with Elizabeth?" Carly asked.

"None of your business," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"As Jason's best friend I think I deserve-"

"Deserve what?" Jason asked walking up beside them.

"Deserve to know what Elizabeth has to do with the two of you?" Carly asked crossing her arms over her chest. When Sam and Jason just looked at each other before looking away Carly sighed in frustration. "You both know I will find out eventually." When they still didn't say anything she turned and walked away to go find Jax, Michael and Morgan.

"Sorry about her," Jason said quietly stepping closer.

"She's just being Carly," Sam said smiling. "Besides…everybody will know what's going on soon enough." She lifted her hand tugging on the pink tie lightly. "Never thought I'd see you in a pink tie."

"Never thought I'd have to wear a pink tie," Jason said rolling his eyes. He looked around before reaching up and undoing the tie. He hated formal wear of any kind, especially ties and tuxes.

"You looked very handsome up there," Sam said.

"You look…" Jason said gesturing towards her dress. "Amazing."

Sam looked down at her newest purchase. She hadn't been planning on buying something new for Maxie's wedding. Her closet was full of clothes that were more than suitable for a wedding but she'd been on her way to her office earlier this week when she'd passed the same boutique she always passed but that day, they'd had this gorgeous little black dress in the window. Now black wasn't a normal choice for Sam to wear to a wedding but once she'd had it on…she couldn't imagine wearing anything else.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Can I give you a lift to Jake's?" Jason asked tucking the tie into his pocket.

"I have my car," Sam explained. "And my sister's are currently waiting for me, probably screwing with my radio settings and anything else they can get their hands on."

"I'll walk you out," Jason said holding out his hand.

Sam smiled and grasped his hand with hers. It felt nice to just walk with Jason, holding hands like a real couple. It had been so long since Sam was able to just be with a guy Even with Lucky they rarely got to act like a normal couple. She'd missed it. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"Holding hands," Sam said squeezing his hand. "It seems normal and…nice."

"We never really got a chance to be like a normal couple," Jason commented. In his line of work there was always something going on, some crisis that required his full attention. Moments like these were rare.

"I didn't mind," Sam pointed out.

"Maybe you should," Jason said quietly. They were walking out the front door and Jason could see Sam's car in the parking lot. Krissy and Molly had the windows down and radio blaring.

"Jason," Sam said raising her hand to block the sun so she could see his face. "I don't mind not always having a normal life. I like adventure and solving cases. It's why I became a PI." She shook her head when she saw Molly's head sticking out of the moon roof. "Though having the periodic normal day would be refreshing."

"We will," Jason said as they reached her car. He cupped the back of her head before leaning down for a quick kiss. "See you at Jake's."

"See you," Sam whispered. She took a deep breath before climbing into the driver's seat of her car. She immediately turned down the volume on the radio and closed the windows. "I am never letting you two loose in my car again."

"Sam and Jason sitting in a tree," Molly sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Krissy finished.

"Are you two finished?" Sam said as her face flushed.

"Don't be like that Sam," Molly said sweetly. "Jason is like the ultimate romantic hero. I am so happy you two are back together. You two were always destined. You're soul mates."

"Molly," Sam warned.

"It's true Sam," Kristina said smiling at her old sister. "Jason and you are like…perfect for each other."

"Really?" Sam asked turning to look at her. Molly wasn't exactly the most reliable when it came to relationships, she was too big of a romantic. But Krissy was older and understood a bit more.

"Really," Kristina said buckling up. "You found a good one. Even if he works for my father."

"Sonny isn't a bad guy," Sam said backing the car up.

"Uncle Sonny has his issues but he could also be considered a romantic hero," Molly said earning a glare from Kristina.

"That's my father Molly…I don't want to think about him in any romantic sense," Kristina said.

"But it's true!"

"Girls," Sam said as she pulled out onto the road. "Enough. Molly, just because you love books that talk about all the different types of romantic heroes, doesn't mean people in real life are like that. Cause they're not. Guys screw up and mess up and they will drive you crazy."

"So Jason drives you crazy?" Molly asked curiously.

"Frequently," Sam muttered making Kristina smile.

"But you still love him," Molly said hopefully.

"I still care for Jason…I always have," Sam said as she bit her lip. Love wasn't something she was ready to talk about. Being in love caused you to let your guard down and left you wide open for disappointment. And Sam had had enough disappointment to last a lifetime.

"That is such a cop out," Kristina said rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, I am not discussing my relationship with Jason with you two," Sam said laughing.

"Why not…we could help you," Molly said sitting forward as far as the seat belt would allow her. "I've read a lot on the subject of relationships."

"I'm sure you have," Sam said sighing in relief when they finally pulled up to Jake's. She waited until she'd parked the car before turning to face her youngest sister. "But Jason and I…we're not in any book…our relationship is completely different."

"You're not that different," Molly said quickly climbing out of the car, following Sam and Krissy into Jake's.

"Yes we are," Sam said hurrying towards Alexis who was sitting at a table by the jukebox. "Hey Mom, so glad to see you!" She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed tightly.

"I can see that," Alexis said confused. "A little too happy I think?"

"Sam doesn't want me to give her relationship advice," Molly said sitting down at the table. "You know…for her and Jason."

"I happen to agree with Sam on that one," Alexis said as Kristina and Sam each took a seat at the table. "You are way too young to be giving anybody relationship advice."

"You'll all see…someday you'll want my advice," Molly said smugly.

"The sad thing…she's probably right," Sam mumbled under her breath. Molly had the uncanny ability to give the right advice usually. She knew people and what would work and wouldn't. She was a thirty year old in an eleven year olds body.

"So…how was the wedding?" Alexis asked changing the subject.

"It was beautiful," Molly said smiling. "Maxie's dress was amazing and Spinelli's vows were incredible. Those two were destined."

"It really was beautiful," Sam agreed.

"That's good," Alexis said. She watched as Sam's eyes kept darting towards the doorway. "Waiting for somebody?"

"I'm sort of…meeting Jason," Sam admitted biting her lip. She never knew how Alexis would react to anything having to do with Jason.

"They're in love," Molly said drawing the words out.

"Molly," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, excuse me, she really 'cares' about him," Molly said making Alexis chuckle.

"Molly, quit picking on your sister," Alexis said wanting to chuckle at her youngest. She was too darn precocious for her own good.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Sam said standing up. She smiled at her mom and sister's as she headed towards Coleman. "I need a drink."

"I hear you had quite a few last night," Coleman said leaning across the bar.

"Yeah, I'm definitely limiting myself tonight," Sam said tapping her finger on the bar. "How 'bout a beer?"

"Coming right up," Coleman said turning around to get it for her.

"Make that two," Jason said from behind her.

"You got here pretty quickly," Sam said surprised.

"Well, I figured the sooner I got here…the sooner we could leave," Jason confessed. He grabbed both their beers and led the way towards the back of the bar, where they could have a little privacy.

"We have to stay," Sam said laughing when Jason made a face. "You know we can't leave. Spinelli would be so hurt and Maxie…I don't even want to think about what she'd do to me."

"She wouldn't even notice."

"Yes she would," Sam said hitting his shoulder. "Maxie sees all." She wanted to say more but the bride and groom walked through the door. Sam turned to watch as her two closest friends took the stage, with Spinelli on the microphone.

"Fair Maximista and I would like to thank you, all our wondrous friends, for attending our joyous event. Now please be merry and enjoy the atmosphere…Coleman has graciously set up the karaoke machine. And the drinks are free," he said before setting the microphone down and turning to kiss Maxie.

"God they are so happy," Sam said tearing up again.

"I have to be honest," Jason said softly. "I never thought the two of them would work."

"Honestly, me either," Sam admitted turning to lay her head against Jason's chest. "Maxie has always been so focused on appearances and Spinelli…is not." She pulled back so she could see his face. "But they work right? They aren't totally crazy as a couple."

"No, they work," Jason said tucking her hair behind her ear. "Surprisingly."

"Sam!" Molly yelled from her position by the karaoke book. She waved her over and Sam smiled helplessly at Jason. She had a feeling they weren't going to get to spend much time together.

And she was right. Sam looked at the clock on the wall and wanted to know where the last two hours had gone. Between Kristina, Molly and Alexis wanting to spend girl time with Sam and Maxie wanting to share in her joy with all her friends…Sam had barely even seen Jason. He was always standing in the corner watching everybody else celebrate, as per usual.

"Some date," Sam muttered finishing off her second beer. She sat at a table and watched as a very drunk Mac and Patrick finished butchering another song. Coleman needed to be shot for purchasing that damn karaoke machine.

"Sam, I've gotta get the girl's home," Alexis said once Mac hit a particular bad high note…if it could even be called a note.

They'd already had the wedding dance and Lulu had given her maid of honor speech. Morgan had surprised everyone by jumping on stage to give the best man speech. They'd cut the cake and were now getting ready for the bouquet and garter toss. Matt, Patrick's brother was trying to gather all the single men up for Spinelli but nobody was being real supportive.

"Thanks for letting them stay this long," Sam said smiling. "It was nice spending time together as a family."

"We'll have to do it again soon," Sam said standing up. She hugged Alexis and the girls and walked them towards the door. She was laughing as Molly told another joke when the entire bar erupted with laughter. The Davis girl's all whipped around and all started giggling when they saw Jason holding the garter between his thumb and pointer finger. He was glaring daggers at Spinelli who had an innocent smile on his face.

"Oh my god," Kristina said covering her mouth to stifle some of her glee.

"Do you know what that means?" Molly asked jumping up and down. "Jason is going to be the next to get married! Jason and Sam are going to get married!"

"Uh…no no no no no," Sam said shaking her head. She had no desire to get married. Not anymore.

"But Jason caught the garter," Molly insisted.

"Because Spinelli cheated," Sam pointed out.

"That doesn't matter, he caught it," Kristina said still chuckling.

"Whatever…I'll walk you to your car," Sam said putting her arm around Kristina's back and her other around Molly's shoulders.

"Sam!" Maxie yelled.

Sam turned and put her hands up in reflex as something flew towards her and found her arms full of…flowers. She had just caught the bridal bouquet. Her eyes immediately darted to Jason who was still leaning against the wall, the garter in one hand and the other hand covered his mouth, most likely hiding a smile.

"Oh my god!" Molly squealed. "Jason and Sam are so getting married!"

"I'm killing Maxie," Sam muttered her gaze switching back to a giggling Maxie.

"Seems you are a little busy," Alexis said trying not to laugh. "I will call you tomorrow. Set up another family get together."

"Love you," Sam said shaking her head as Maxie and Spinelli walked towards her. "What were you two thinking? I wasn't even standing with all the single girls."

"Oh everybody was in on it…almost everybody," Maxie said smiling. "It was Spinelli's idea. He's just full of great ideas."

"Jason is going to kill you," Sam pointed out stabbing Spinelli's shoulder with her finger.

Spinelli made a face and rubbed the spot with his hand. "It's all in name of true love Fair Samantha. You and Stonecold are destined…just like I and Fair Maximista." He looked at his bride and leaned down getting lost in anther kiss.

Sam shook her head and looked down at the bouquet. It was really a beautiful arrangement. Simple and elegant. She looked back towards Jason and stared at the empty spot where he had been standing. She looked around and didn't see him in the bar at all. She sighed and shook her head. Probably a phone call from Sonny.

Sam walked towards the bar and ordered another beer. One more wouldn't kill her. She wanted to groan when she heard another slow song start. She turned and smiled sadly when she saw Maxie and Spinelli dancing as close as two people possibly could. Then there was Carly and Jax who were dancing and cooing over the baby. Lulu was dancing with Dominic…though she didn't look too enthused by it. Everybody was pairing off and Sam took a long drink from her beer and headed towards the door. If Jason was going to sneak out…she could at least take a break outside.

_Softly, like a whisper  
Hold me, in your arms  
Everything fades but you and me_

She shuddered as her bare skin met the cool night air. She took another quick sip and headed towards the railing; looking out over downtown Port Charles. She set the flowers down and closed her eyes; she could still hear the music and laughter from inside. Everybody was having a great night. Maxie and Spinelli sure knew how to throw a party.

_And you know I would cross the stars for your love  
And I think you would go that far  
Bu there is no where else I would rather be right now  
Then where you are_

Sam sighed lifting her beer for another sip when somebody took it out of her hand. She whipped around, her annoyance written all over her face, but froze when she saw Jason setting it down on the railing. She watched him strip off his jacket and wrap it around her arms; the shivering had started getting out of control. "I thought you left," she mumbled slipping her arms into the sleeves.

_Moonlight, in-between us  
Quiet, lingering  
Lost in your eyes, but I am safe_

"Dance with me," Jason said quietly. He took her hands and pulled her out towards the middle of the deck. He'd been watching her for most of the evening. Watching her get along with Alexis, something she had to work hard at. She'd danced with her sisters and even with Spinelli. He'd never admit it out loud but watching her dance in another guy's arms…even Spinelli, made him tense up and want to rip her away.

_You know I would cross the stars for your love  
And I think you would go that far  
There is no where else I would rather be right now  
Then where you are_

"You do realize anybody could come our here and see you, Jason Morgan, dancing," Sam said her eyes laughing up at his.

Jason had to force himself to stay relaxed. He would never live it down if Max or Milo came out and saw him dancing, even if he was at a wedding reception. But he'd take all the ribbing just to see how happy moments like this made Sam. "I like dancing with you."

_Ever so gently  
Hold me in close  
So I can hear you whispering my name_

Sam laid her head against his chest and snuggled closer. She'd been wanting this all night. She'd had to watch couple after couple take each other in their arms and dance all night, knowing that she wouldn't get that with Jason. He'd never allow himself to dance in a room full of people.

_You know I would cross the stars for your love  
And I think you would go that far  
There is no where else I would rather be right now  
Then where you are_

"Thank you," Sam said as the song faded away. She leaned back and smiled. "This is what I wanted all night. To be in your arms…dancing."

"You had fun with your sisters…and Alexis," Jason said running his hands up and down her back.

"It's nice…spending time with them," Sam admitted. "But this was supposed to be…our date."

"It still can be," Jason said bending down pressing his lips to hers gently. He laid his forehead against hers and smiled. "Saw you catch the bouquet."

"It was Spinelli's idea," Sam said rolling her eyes. She turned, looking at the beautiful bouquet of flowers on the railing. "Molly loved it…you know her romantic streak." She laughed when she remembered the look on Jason's face. "You were ready to smack Spinelli for throwing the garter at you."

"What was he thinking?"

"He's happy…and he wants you to be happy," Sam said stepping away to grab her beer. She held it out and let Jason take a long sip. "Get ready for the two of them to be all happy in their wedded bliss. You know they both are going to be determined for us to be as happy as they are."

"You mean more than they already are?" Jason asked handing the bottle back. "Every time I turn around Spinelli is there asking questions, offering advice, and when Maxie's around…its worse."

"They mean well," Sam offered chuckling when Jason made a face. "Okay, so they both drive us a little crazy. But it's only because they care. Or at least it's what I tell myself."

"Well before they show up," Jason said looking behind him at the door. "Can we get out of here?" He kissed her again. "Maybe go back to my place." Another kiss. "Or your place."

Sam smiled and kissed him again. "Let's go back to your place." She handed him the empty beer bottle and grabbed the bouquet. "You drive." She gave him her free hand and let him lead the way towards his SUV. She knew that she was going back to his place for more than a game of pool and some TV. Tonight was the night that she let go completely. No more running. She had to trust this. Trust him.

**Where You Are by Rie Sinclair**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam juggled her purse, her cell phone and two hot cups of coffee as she jaywalked across the street. She'd stopped at Kelly's for her daily dose of java when Kristina had called and asked if Sam would meet her. She was already late for McCall and Jackal's latest client but she'd deferred him to Spinelli. If there was one thing she'd learned in life it was family came first.

Kristina wanted to meet in the park and Sam was happy to oblige her. It had been a few days since Maxie and Spinelli's wedding and that was the last time she'd spoken to her little sister. She'd sounded nervous on the phone and Sam couldn't help but worry. It was a sister's prerogative.

"I'm meeting Krissy right now," Sam spoke into the phone sidestepping a huge puddle on the sidewalk. Port Charles had been pummeled with rain the past few days and today was the first day of sunshine.

"Didn't you have a meeting with a client?" Jason asked confused. He was pacing inside Sonny's office waiting for his boss impatiently. He'd called him into work early but Jason still didn't know why.

"Yes but Kristina called…she sounded weird," Sam said hurrying into the park. "I had Spinelli take the meeting. It was just another cheating spouse case, Spinelli can take the notes and decide if it's worth our time." She nearly collided with a woman walking her dog and mouthed her apology quickly. "What did Sonny want?"

"He still hasn't shown up," Jason said rubbing the bridge of his nose. His head was aching. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before; a problem at one of the warehouses had kept him out for most of the night. Then Sonny's early phone call had pulled him out of bed after only two hours of sleep.

"He called you hours ago," Sam said shaking her head. "Did he at least tell you what he needed?"

"No."

"Of course not," Sam muttered cursing as some guy on a bike almost caused her to drop one of the cups of coffee.

"I missed you last night," Jason said softly. Since the wedding they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they both wanted. Between his job and hers and the constant interruptions from everybody, their time together had been limited. They'd had tentative plans the night before but they'd of course been cancelled.

"I missed you too," Sam said biting her lip. She'd thought that Mexico had been one of their best times but Jason had more than proved her wrong the night of Maxie and Spinelli's wedding. They'd barely made it inside the penthouse before Jason had pushed her up against the door. They'd both tore at each other's clothes, leaving a trail up towards the bedroom. Sleep hadn't been on their minds as they'd made up for all the lost time. She'd been looking forward to another repeat but it seemed everything was working against them.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel."

"Me too…but I did catch another episode of that show Maxie recommended," Sam said just as she spotted Kristina sitting on a bench up ahead. "It's entertaining."

"I'll have to take your word on that," Jason said rolling his eyes. He hadn't paid much attention the first time Sam had put it on but he was sure if Maxie had recommended it, he wouldn't like it.

"Will I see you tonight?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to try," Jason said. "I don't know what Sonny needs and-"

"Who knows what he has planned?" Sam finished for him. "Well I hope it's nothing serious. Talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later," Jason said before hanging up.

Sam hurried towards the bench thrusting Kristina's cup of coffee at her. "I almost dropped your latte like a million times."

"Put the phone down and actually pay attention to what your doing," Kristina said chuckling. She sipped the coffee and made a little noise in appreciation. "Thank you for the latte. It's perfect."

Sam took a sip of her own and made the same noise. "Yes it is." She sat down, tucking her cell phone back into her purse before turning to face her sister. "So what's up? You sounded…strange on the phone."

"Nothings wrong," Kristina said quickly. When Sam just continued to stare at her with her 'I know something's up' look, she sighed. "So you know I'm dating Kiefer?"

"Yes," Sam said slowly, drawing the word out.

"Well…it's been a couple weeks since we went exclusive…and we dated on and off this summer," Kristina explained her fingers tapping on the lid of her cup of coffee. "And we were talking…and we think it's time."

"Time," Sam said a large ball of dread filling her stomach. "Time for what?"

"You know," Kristina said her eyes darting around making sure nobody was listening to them. "To take the next step."

"And that would be…" Sam said needing Kristina to spell it out for her. She had an inkling what her little sister was trying to say but she wasn't going to make it easy for her. When she just glared at her and her lips pursed tightly, Sam shook her head. "If you can't even say it Krissy…you aren't ready."

"Sex," Kristina whispered quickly, her face flushing. "We are ready to have sex."

"Really," Sam said skeptically. "You think at fifteen you are ready to have sex with your boyfriend of two weeks…really?"

"How young were you?" Krissy asked arching one eyebrow.

"Too young," Sam said immediately. She looked away and wished she knew the words to talk Kristina out of her decision. Fifteen was too young to even think about having sex. Especially with a boy she didn't really know.

"I really like him," Krissy insisted. "He's a great guy…and he cares about me."

"You know this after two weeks," Sam said doubtfully.

"Yes," Kristina said after a moment of silence had gone by.

"Okay," Sam said setting her coffee down beside her purse. She grasped both of Krissy's hands in hers and scooted closer. "I know what it's like to be young and to think you are in love. To think you've found the perfect boy who understands you and just…makes you feel special. But…sex is a big deal Krissy. And your first time…you can never get that back."

"Kiefer does understand me," Krissy said as she stared down at her hands.

"Can't you give it a little more time?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No!" Krissy said loudly. She felt her face flushing again and closed her eyes willing the embarrassment away. "I'm ready now."

Sam sighed and looked down at her hands. "So…am I test person before you tell mom?"

"What? Why would I tell mom?" Krissy asked confused.

"Because she would want to know," Sam said honestly. Alexis would more than want to know, she would demand to know…and most likely put a stop to whatever Krissy and Kiefer were planning.

"Mom doesn't have to know," Kristina stated clearly. "This is my decision and I've made it already."

"So…why tell me?" Sam asked, it was her turn to be confused. Kristina had to know that she would have been against this.

"I'm going to need…protection," Krissy whispered.

"You want me to buy you condoms," Sam said in disbelief. First Krissy could barely say the word sex and now she couldn't even buy her own protection. She was definitely not ready to have sex. "Krissy…though I am happy you are thinking about protection-"

"Not condoms," Kristina cut her off. "Kiefer is going to take care of that…but I want…birth control."

"You want to go on the pill," Sam said surprised she was capable of being shocked even more.

"I think it would be the smart decision," Kristina pointed out.

"Yeah…smart." Sam said closing her eyes. "Well you can go to your doctor and they'll give you a prescription-"

"I can't go to GH," Kristina said cutting her off again. "They'll tell mom. I was hoping you could help me."

Sam stared at her little sister and she felt like she was staring at a complete stranger. It felt like just last week she had been reading her a stack of books before bed or pushing her on the swings. And now Kristina wanted her to get her birth control? Where had the time gone?

"I guess you could go to the woman's clinic," Sam said uneasily.

"Will you take me?" Kristina asked as she chewed on her bottom lip. She looked just as uneasy and the way her fingers were tapping on the lid of her coffee betrayed her nerves.

"I can," Sam said softly. She knew this was wrong. That she shouldn't be the one having this conversation with her and that she definitely shouldn't agree to take her to the woman's clinic. Alexis deserved to know what was going on with Kristina and this was a huge break in Sam and Alexis' mutual decision to be honest with one another.

"When?" Krissy asked. "I mean…can it be soon?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "I have to work today…and I'm not sure about tomorrow. But Friday?"

"Okay…great," Kristina said trying to sound excited but she failed miserably. She just looked uncomfortable and nervous. "Thank you Sam…it helps knowing I can go to you."

"I want you to know you can always come to me…for anything," Sam said earnestly. "But I also want you to take these next two days to really think this through. Your first time is special Krissy. Really special."

"I know that," Kristina said standing up. "And Kiefer is a special guy." She fidgeted with her clothes and hair before turning to smile at Sam. "Thank you for meeting me…and for the latte. And for being there."

"I'm always here," Sam said softly before standing up and hugging her sister. She walked her out of the park and watched as she headed back towards the library where she was supposed to be studying with friends. Sam didn't move until she lost sight of Kristina. Then she headed down the street towards her car. She climbed into her car and set her latte in a cup holder before throwing her purse into the passenger seat. She then preceded to smack her steering wheel, wishing it was Kiefer instead.

She didn't care what Kristina said. That girl she'd just spent the last fifteen minutes with, she wasn't ready to have sex. She was scared and nervous and crying out for somebody to intercede but Sam didn't know how to reach her without sounding like a hypocrite. Kristina had gone to her and now it was up to Sam to help her through this. She just hoped Krissy took the next two days and really thought it through. Sam didn't care how special Kiefer was…he was pressuring her little sister for sex and that wasn't happening.

Sam made it to McCall and Jackal and record time and she barely took in her surroundings until she slammed through the office door. She glared at Spinelli who was typing quickly on his laptop. She threw her purse again, this time across the office before she began pacing back and forth in front of her desk.

"So I need you to calm me down before I go pummel Krissy's boyfriend," Sam said running her hands through her hair.

"Um…what did the Goddess in Training's suitor do now?" Spinelli asked confused.

"He is pressuring my little sister for sex!" Sam yelled grabbing the stapler off her desk before throwing it too across the room.

Spinelli stared at the dent the metal staple had made in the wall before standing up and taking a small step towards one of his closest friends, who was obviously on edge. "Are you sure that The Deceptive One is really pressuring-" when Sam turned her glare on him again he held up both hands. "Ok, so Fair Samantha is most positive that he is…while violence has always been Stonecold and Fair Samantha's response to situations…that probably isn't the best solution."

"I wanna hurt him," Sam muttered clenching her fists.

"I can see that," Spinelli said looking around the room, desperately searching for something to calm Sam down. When his eyes landed on his laptop and he remembered the work he was doing for Stonecold and knew it was as good a distraction as any. "Maybe while Fair Samantha is thinking of an acceptable way to handle The Deceptive One…she also wouldn't mind helping her business partner with a job that will require…a little B and E?"

"The case from this morning requires breaking and entering?" Sam asked confused.

"No," Spinelli said quickly. "The client never showed this morning but The Jackal has been working most diligently for Stonecold on finding the proof of Vixinella's guilt in The Golden Child's shooting."

"And Jason has asked you to break in somewhere?" Sam asked her skepticism written all over her face.

"No," Spinelli said quickly. "I was just waiting for Stonecold to call so I could inform him of the latest development but he is meeting with Mr. Sir and I was told no interruptions."

"Yeah," Sam said closing her eyes. She could still feel the anger coursing through her veins and it was taking everything inside of her to stop from storming out of the office and finding Kiefer Bauer but Spinelli was trying so hard to distract her. Besides, she was supposed to be finding out the truth for Michael. He had hired her. "So what do you need me to do?"

******

Elizabeth sat in her living room and stared at the television even though it was off. She'd called Lucky to meet her after exhausting all her options of putting off telling him the truth. Sam wasn't being reasonable, after everything she'd done in the past she thought she had the right to be all high and mighty now. Elizabeth wished she could just sit back and let Sam do her worst. But she couldn't.

Because she didn't know what Lucky would believe. There had been a time she'd known exactly how he would have reacted. He would have believed anything Elizabeth had said. It didn't matter what other people had said, she'd always had a halo where Lucky was concerned. But now…after Jason…Lucky was different. And Sam and Lucky, their friendship ran deep.

She hated it. She wanted to put an end to it but Lucky had already told her on more than one occasion that Sam had been there for him when Elizabeth had deserted him. He didn't blame her for leaving him, he'd been a mess with the drugs and the affair with Maxie. But Sam had stood by him. Had helped him realize that people make mistakes, horrible mistakes, but they can come back from them.

And apparently Sam was one of those people. She'd done horrendous things to Elizabeth, Lucky and to Jason and look, he was bending over backwards to get Sam back…according to hospital gossip. She didn't understand it. She couldn't see what was so special about Sam. But everybody was singing her praises lately. Even Robin and Patrick.

But Elizabeth couldn't say anything bad against Sam. She'd look ungrateful and ridiculous, considering Sam had saved Jake…for the second time. And Elizabeth was grateful. Her children meant everything to her. But it didn't matter what Sam did. Elizabeth would never be able to forgive her for the past. Sam may have fooled some people, but Elizabeth knew trash when she saw it.

She was so lost in her thoughts that when the knock came on the door she jumped. She closed her eyes and took one last deep breath before hurrying towards the door. She didn't want to do this. She knew it was going to wreck everything. Lucky and her were finally at a good place. This thing with Nicholas was just a mistake. Sam should have been able to understand that.

"Hey," Lucky said stepping inside. He leaned in and kissed her gently before looking around the empty living room. "Where are the boys?"

"I dropped them off at Grams," Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around her stomach. She followed him over to the couch before sitting beside him. "I thought…we need to talk."

"Sounds serious," Lucky said smiling. He reached over grabbing one of her hands with his. "I wanted to talk to you too."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked squeezing his hand. "Why don't you go first?"

"Are you sure?" Lucky asked before scooting closer to her. "Okay, so I have been wanting to do this for weeks. Okay, that's a lie, it's been over a month. But I could never find the right time or the guts to do it."

"Do what?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"You know how much I love you," Lucky said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "And I know we've been through a lot. That I put you through a lot. I never thought we would be here again. But we started slow and we've found our way back to this happy place. Where we were before I destroyed everything."

"Lucky," Elizabeth said growing uncomfortable. She probably should have gone first.

"But we're happy now," Lucky said taking her other hand in his. "Aren't we?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said nodding her head. She was happy with Lucky. He made her feel safe. He was what she'd always wanted for herself.

"It may have taken us awhile to get here again but I think we're ready," Lucky said letting go of one hand to dig in his pocket. "I've been carrying this around in my pocket for a long time."

"Lucky," Elizabeth said her eyes wide as she stared at the jewelry box. This couldn't be happening. Life couldn't be this cruel to her.

"I know it may be too soon but we love each other," Lucky said seriously. "That's most of the battle…right?"

"Lucky," Elizabeth said scooting away from him.

"I love you Elizabeth," Lucky said holding out the ring box. "You are what I want. You are what I always wanted. You, those boys and our family."

"I love you too Lucky," Elizabeth said her eyes filling with tears. "So much and I've always wanted you. Since I was a teenager. But…this is really soon. We just recently got together."

"I think we've waited long enough," Lucky said softly. He held out the ring box and smiled when she finally took it from his hand. "I will never…hurt you again. I swear to you."

"I know," Elizabeth said quietly as she opened the ring box. She had to shake her head when she saw the ring. Of course it was perfect. Exactly what she would have picked out. Lucky did know her after all. She pulled out the ring and stared at it before looking at him. "I don't want to hurt you either."

"You won't…unless you say no," Lucky joked chuckling when Elizabeth smiled at him. He took the ring, grabbing her left hand gently before sliding the ring on the right finger. "A perfect fit."

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth said softly. She looked at her hand, in his, and knew that she had to grab onto him with both hands. She had to talk to Sam again. She couldn't destroy this. She was finally getting what she wanted. What her boys wanted.

"Marry me Elizabeth," Lucky said his own eyes tearing up.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she nodded her head rapidly. "Yes…of course I'll marry you." She laughed when he whooped and picked her up, carrying her towards the stairs. This was what she wanted. Sam would understand. She had too.

******

"Can you hear me Spinelli?" Sam asked hiding in the shadows of the building she was about to break into. It hadn't taken her long to jump on board with Spinelli's plan to find Dr. Devlin's tape recorder. Planning the break in had taken time but it had taken her mind off of Kristina and Kiefer for at least awhile, plus it was helping Jason and Michael.

"Yes Fair Samantha," Spinelli said through her earpiece. "Loud and clear."

"Great," Sam said softly. She looked around and knew the only way to break into the building would be from an air duct. She was small enough to fit and Spinelli was going to work his magic on the security cameras. "I'm climbing up towards the roof now."

"Wait," Spinelli said as the nerves set in. Jason had specifically told him to find out what he could on Dr. Devlin but to wait for him before doing anything. Not only had Spinelli ignored his orders he had dragged Sam into it too. He wasn't going to be pleased.

"What?"

"Maybe this isn't the best idea," Spinelli suggested. "Stonecold would probably want us to wait for him to help and-"

"It's a little late for that now Spinelli," Sam said as she finished climbing up the ladder onto the roof. She looked around before spotting the spot she and Spinelli had picked off of the building specs. "Did you mess with the cameras?"

"Yes," Spinelli said his voice quavering. He had this big ball of anxiety sitting in his gut, this was a bad idea. And it had been his. Jason was going to kill him. "Fair Samantha…are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Spinelli," Sam said already inside the air duct. "I'm already inside. Now just give me a couple minutes to traverse inside here."

Spinelli took a long drink from the bottle of orange soda on his desk and tried desperately to calm his racing heart. Sam was used to doing things like this. Breaking into a building was like second nature to her. She was most likely right, nothing was going to happen. She'd be in and out of there without anyone noticing.

"I'm in," Sam said after a moment. "Now where does it say the recorder is?" She followed Spinelli's directions and started searching through all the different evidence boxes but she didn't start getting frustrated until she realized how unorganized they were. "It's not here Spinelli."

"According to the PCPD computers…it is."

"While they're wrong," Sam said rolling her eyes. She closed her eyes and raised her arms, stretching her back out. She'd gotten cramped moving around in the air duct and now she had to dig through more boxes.

"Maybe Fair Samantha should just get out of there," Spinelli said before his eyes settled on something on his computer. "In fact, get out now."

"What? Why?" Sam asked confused. She'd already moved onto another box and was busy searching through it.

"Fair Samantha abort! Abort the mission!" Spinelli said loudly jumping out of his chair.

"Spinelli," Sam whispered trying to calm him down. She put the lid back on the box when she realized Dr. Devlin's recorder wasn't in there either. She was just moving on to another box when she heard the door open behind her. She tried to duck out of the way but she knocked her flashlight to the ground and the loud clang as it hit the cement ground gave away her position in the room.

"Hands where I can see them," a voice she recognized said.

"Hey Lucky," Sam said raising both her hands as she turned around. She smiled innocently when Lucky slowly lowered his gun. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Sam…what are you doing here?" Lucky asked confused. He tucked the gun back into his holster and crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Um…" Sam said looking around, racking her brain as she tried to think of a believable lie.

"The truth Sam," Lucky said seriously. He knew her well enough to know she was trying to formulate some story that could possibly explain how she had gotten into one of the PCPD's storage rooms.

"I'm on a case," Sam sighed. She wasn't going to tell him the entire truth. But she could at least give him a little so he would hopefully let this go. "Michael hired me…to find out who shot him."

"Dr. Devlin shot him," Lucky stated confused.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "But he didn't do it on his own. Somebody hired him. Michael wants to know who."

"Do you think it's a good idea to work for a seventeen year old traumatized boy?" Lucky asked softly.

"Yes," Sam said just as softly. "He's hurt and he's angry. He has a right to know who put him in that hospital bed. Who took away over a year of his life. If I can help him do that…I have to try."

"Ok," Lucky said but then he looked pointedly around the storage room. "What does this case have to do with breaking into one of the PCPD's storage rooms? I'm assuming you broke in. I doubt Mac let you in."

"Well…no," Sam admitted her face flushing when she met his angry gaze. "I broke in. It seemed quicker than going to Mac…or to you. This way I could get what I needed and be out…nobody was supposed to catch me." She still had the earpiece in her ear and she could hear Spinelli breathing heavily in her ear. He was probably close to having a heart attack. Getting caught red handed in the PCPD was not going to be good for their PI licenses.

"You can't break into the PCPD's property Sam," Lucky said shaking his head at her.

"I know I shouldn't," Sam said truthfully. "But this is important Lucky."

"I know it is," Lucky said walking towards her. "What exactly are you looking for anyways?"

"Dr. Devlin's recorder…why?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Because this will go quicker if I help you," Lucky said rolling his eyes. "These storage rooms are notoriously disorganized."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sam said looking around the room in disgust. "How do you guys ever find anything in this place?"

"Takes awhile," Lucky said smiling. He began searching through boxes alongside her and soon they were making headway.

"How did you know somebody was in here anyway?" Sam asked curiously.

"Saw the light," Lucky said nodding towards the flashlight she was holding as they searched through the boxes.

"Oh," Sam said glaring at the flashlight in her hands. There had been a time that getting caught would never have happened. She'd been so good at breaking into places. She'd gone soft since she'd moved to Port Charles.

"So other than breaking into places you shouldn't be…how are you?" Lucky asked after a couple minutes of silence had gone by.

"I'm good," Sam said smiling at him.

"You've seemed happier lately," Lucky commented earning himself another searching look from Sam. "I've seen you around town. I've talked to Carly and Lulu…seemed Jason and you caused a bit of a stir at Spinelli and Maxie's wedding. Heard you caught the bouquet."

"It was Spinelli's idea," Sam said chuckling. "He has such high hopes for me and Jason. He has been playing matchmaker since we got back from Mexico." When she realized who she was talking to she could feel her face flushing and she bit her lip. Lucky wasn't Jason's biggest fan and she couldn't blame him for that. Which is why she didn't like to talk about Jason to him. "But I also hung out with my mom and sisters. Plus watching Maxie and Spinelli get married was amazing. They are so in love."

"I never would have thought Maxie would be married this young," Lucky admitted.

"I don't think she did either," Sam agreed. "But they work."

"Yeah," Lucky agreed.

"So…how are you?" Sam asked already knowing Elizabeth must not have told him yet. There was no way he'd be this calm and happy if she had confessed to having an affair with Nicholas.

"I'm great actually," Lucky said grinning. He put the cover back on the box he was digging through before turning to face her. "So I told Elizabeth I wouldn't tell anyone yet but I have to tell somebody."

"What?" Sam asked staring at him.

"We're getting married," Lucky said watching as Sam froze, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"You are engaged," Sam stated slowly. "To Elizabeth."

"Why so shocked?" Lucky asked confused. "I told you I was thinking about it."

"Thinking about it and actually asking her to marry you is a big difference Lucky," Sam pointed out.

"I love her Sam," Lucky said softly. "We've both made mistakes, mine a bit worse than hers. But we are finally in a good place. We're a family again."

"Really," Sam said looking down at the ground.

"You're with Jason again," Lucky said confused. "You've forgiven him for everything. Why are you so surprised that Elizabeth and I have worked things out?"

"I'm not," Sam said turning and walking away. She moved on to another box and started digging through it as she practiced telling Lucky in her mind what Elizabeth had been up to lately. But any way she said it, it was going to kill him. And he was finally happy.

"I found it," Lucky said holding out the bagged recorder.

Sam put the lid back on her box and joined him as he opened up the baggie. They both looked over the recorder and Sam sighed in disappointment when there was no recording on it. She'd been hoping this would be the break she and Jason needed to finally find the proof that Claudia had been behind the shooting. But instead it was another dead end.

"Dammit," Sam said as Lucky put the recorder back in the baggie and back in the box. "I really don't want to tell Michael that I haven't found anything."

"Have you ever thought that maybe there isn't any more evidence to find?" Lucky asked carefully.

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "But Dr. Devlin had no reason to want Sonny dead. So somebody had to hire him."

"You must have a suspect in mind," Lucky said staring at her.

"No…not really," Sam said quickly. She could see the skepticism on his face but she couldn't tell him that she and Jason suspected Claudia. At least not without asking Jason if it was okay.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me," Lucky said shaking his head. "But why don't I get you out of here before somebody catches you in here. Somebody who won't be as willing to let you go."

"Ok," Sam said putting her flashlight in her pocket. She followed him out of the storage room and then let him lead her out of the building. "Thank you Lucky."

"Don't ever do it again Sam," Lucky warned her. "I won't always be the one to catch you. If you need something, just ask me…ok?"

"Ok," Sam said nodding her head. She turned to leave before turning back to him. "Congratulations…on your engagement. I hope you guys are really happy together."

"We will be," Lucky said smiling. "And I hope you and Jason are happy. But just be careful Sam. Being with Jason…you always seem to end up hurt."

"I could say the same to you," Sam said softly. "But I won't. Just be happy."

Sam waved one last time before walking out of the PCPD. She smiled at Mac who was behind the main desk. She knew he was going to wonder why she was there and start asking questions.

Sam made her way towards her car, which was parked in an alley. She pulled the parking ticket off of her windshield and tossed it towards the passenger seat. It was like her fifth one this month. She was going to have to go in and pay for some of them soon. Or end up in court.

It didn't take her long to get back to McCall and Jackal and she hurried towards her office, wanting to fill Spinelli in on what she'd found in the storage room, or what she hadn't found. There was no recording to incriminate Claudia or anyone.

"Spinelli," Sam said walking through the door. She froze when she saw Spinelli sitting in his chair with Jason leaning against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest as he gave her the famous Stonecold glare. "Hey Jason…I didn't expect to see you here."

"I can see that," Jason said.

"I was just…" Sam started to say but trailed off when Spinelli shook his head.

"Breaking into one of the PCPD storage rooms to look for Dr. Devlin's recorder," Jason said for her.

"Uh…yeah," Sam said slowly looking between the two of them. "Spinelli told me how you asked him to look for something…anything of Dr. Devlin's."

"Yes, look for something," Jason said nodding his head. "I said nothing about actually breaking into the PCPD."

"Well, this was the first break we had in the case," Sam pointed out.

"Really, cause to me it looks like it was a waste of time," Jason said cocking his head to the side.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"The recorder didn't have any recordings," Jason pointed out.

"How did you know?" Sam asked even more confused.

"Uh…it seems Fair Samantha forgot that The Jackal could hear everything through her earpiece," Spinelli said his eyes darting between Jason and Sam.

"Oh yeah," Sam said closing her eyes as she pulled the earpiece out of her ear. "So you know Lucky-"

"Caught you red handed," Jason finished for her. "What were you thinking Sam? I'm not surprised Spinelli would come up with this stupid plan but for you to actually go along with it. You could have lost your PI license."

"Lucky didn't arrest me," Sam pointed out.

"What if it hadn't been Lucky?" Jason asked loudly. He paced away from Spinelli's desk. "Anyone else would have locked you up Sam and you know it."

"But it was Lucky," Sam pointed out again.

"It was The Jackal's fault!" Spinelli cried out jumping out of his chair. When they both looked at him surprised he visibly gulped. "It was my idea to even have Sam infiltrate the PCPD. Fair Samantha needed to occupy her mind with something other then The Deceptive One and The Jackal knows how good Sam is at breaking and entering. Well, how good she usually is…"

Sam glared at Spinelli when he trailed off. "Spinelli."

"But it was The Jackal's fault," Spinelli repeated. "So don't be mad at Fair Samantha. The Jackal will face his punishment like a man." Sam and Jason both looked at each other before Sam turned her head to hide her smile. Spinelli hated seeing them fight.

"Spinelli," Jason said slowly. "I am mad that you didn't listen to me-"

"I know!" Spinelli said his voice cracking. "The Jackal made the biggest error in judgment and I drug Fair Samantha into-"

"You didn't drag me into anything," Sam interrupted him walking over to him. She laid her hand on his back trying to calm him down. "This isn't your fault Spinelli. It was just a mission that went wrong. It happens…and I can guarantee it will happen again the next time we have to-"

"There won't be a next time," Jason said glaring at the two of them.

"You are not are only client," Sam said arching one eyebrow.

"Now why don't you go home Spinelli," Sam said rubbing his back soothingly. "You and Maxie should relax and have a romantic night."

"Well, The Jackal is excited to see how Maximista has changed his room," Spinelli said not seeing Jason tense up in his excitement. "She has a plethora of ideas when it comes to our room and the rest of the penthouse."

"The penthouse?" Sam and Jason said in unison.

"Maxie is not moving into the penthouse," Jason stated.

"But now that The Jackal and Fair Maximista are husband and wife…we want to live together as a happily wedded couple should," Spinelli said confused.

"Then get your own place!" Jason said loudly making Spinelli jump. "Or move into Maxie's apartment."

"The Blonde One has already told Fair Maximista that that isn't an option and we have to come up with other arrangements," Spinelli said staring at his friend and mentor with hurt in his eyes.

"Why don't you go home Spinelli," Sam said quietly squeezing his shoulder. When he turned to look at her she nodded her head in encouragement. Jason was going to hurt his feelings even more if he stayed and Sam had a better chance of calming him down without Spinelli there.

"Maybe Fair Samantha is right," Spinelli said before he packed up his laptop and hurried out of the office.

"Maxie is not moving into the penthouse," Jason said after Spinelli shut the door.

"Sounds like she already has," Sam said hiding a smile. She set her earpiece on her desk and headed towards the mini fridge; grabbing two beers in one hand. She took both tops off before walking back to Jason and offering him one.

"What was he thinking?" Jason asked honestly confused.

"That it was his home too," Sam said smiling sadly at him. "Honestly Jason…Spinelli probably didn't think it was a big deal…moving Maxie in with you guys. She's his wife, that's his home, it was that easy for him."

"I can't live with Maxie."

"She's not that bad Jason," Sam said before she started giggling when Jason grimaced. "Okay, so she isn't your biggest fan. But I'm sure Maxie has a plan. She is probably already looking for their own place. She can't want to live with you either."

"They have to find another place," Jason said trying to picture what living with Maxie and Spinelli would be like but it was impossible. The idea was too ludicrous to imagine.

"I will talk to Maxie," Sam said making a mental note to do just that as soon as possible. Otherwise Jason was likely to open his mouth and say something mean to Maxie that would also hurt Spinelli. "How was your meeting with Sonny?"

"No," Jason said after taking a long drink from his beer. "We are not finished."

"Finished with what?" Sam asked innocently.

"I don't want you doing anything that puts your PI license at risk," Jason said seriously. "Things like today, can't happen Sam."

"But I'm good at it," Sam said before sighing. "Normally I'm good at it."

"You love being a PI Sam," Jason said softly. "If you did something for me…and your license got taken away…"

"I didn't do it for you," Sam explained. "Or not just for you. I told Lucky the truth, that I need to find out the truth just as much as you do…for Michael. He came to me Jason. He asked me for help. I'm not letting him down."

"How would Michael feel if you lost your job because of something you did for his case?"

"Terrible," Sam admitted biting her lip. "Ok, I'll make a deal with you. Before I do anything that could possibly put my job at risk…I'll run it by you."

"Promise?" Jason asked reaching out for her hand. He pulled her towards him until they were touching.

"Promise," Sam agreed. She laid her head against his chest relaxing when his free arm wrapped around her. Being in Jason's arms was like coming home. And after the day she'd had…she needed his arms around her. "So you heard everything? With Lucky?"

"Yes," Jason said nodding his head. He kissed the top of her head when he felt her take a deep breath.

"So you heard Lucky announce his great news," Sam said sarcastically. "That he and Elizabeth are going to tie the knot…again."

"Yes," Jason said quietly.

"And you also heard that I just congratulated him like I approved or something," Sam said shaking her head. "I didn't tell him how this was going to be a big mistake. That Elizabeth hasn't been honest with him and that she is keeping this big secret from him."

"Sam…"

"I couldn't tell him," Sam said softly. "I was standing there, listening to him go on and on about how he loves her and she loves him and how they are one big happy family again…and from his eyes they are. I couldn't destroy that." She pulled away so she could see into his eyes. "He's happy. He's honest to God happy."

"So you aren't going to tell him?" Jason asked carefully.

"I don't think he'd believe me if I did," Sam admitted. "Elizabeth has him snowed…but maybe she's telling the truth. Maybe being with Nicholas is one big giant mistake and she's done. Maybe she is going to marry Lucky and they'll be that happy family Lucky thinks they are."

"They could be," Jason agreed.

Sam stared into his eyes and shook her head. "I wish I believed that." She leaned up, kissing him softly before pulling away. She walked over towards her desk and started putting things away. She knew in her gut that Elizabeth wasn't done with Nicholas. It was the past repeating itself. Two years ago she'd wanted Jason and had done everything in her power to have him, even though she'd nearly destroyed Lucky and Sam in the process. Sam couldn't help but wonder who would be destroyed this time?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sam groaned and rolled over as her cell phone started ringing from her bedside table. She reached out, eyes closed, and started running her hand across the table but she couldn't find it. She cracked one eye open and turned her head trying to find the offensive object that had interrupted a really good dream.

"It's right here," Jason mumbled as he grabbed the still ringing phone from the table by his side of the bed. He tossed it in Sam's general direction before rolling over and closing his eyes.

Sam glared at him before hitting the talk button. "This better be good," she grumbled closing her eyes again.

"Uh…Sam," Michael said, his voice sounding tentative over the phone.

"Michael," Sam said sitting up quickly. She could feel the bed shifting as Jason sat up more slowly, his eyes on her. "Aren't you in school?" She looked around the room for a clock.

"No, it's a teacher's in-service day or something," Michael explained.

"Oh," Sam said running a hand through her hair. "Ok…"

"Maybe I shouldn't have called," Michael said quickly sounding upset.

"No Michael, no," Sam said. "I'm sorry I just woke up and I have a hard time functioning with no caffeine so please…please don't hang up." She felt Jason climb out of the bed and could only pray that he was going to get her something with caffeine in it. "Now something has you upset, even I can tell that with my sleep fogged brain."

"I…just need to talk," Michael said softly. "I've tried to talk to mom but she only hears what she wants to hear." Sam knew exactly what he was talking about. It didn't matter what you said to Carly, she could only understand things her way. The whole 'look at things from a different point of view' was lost on her. "And dad is worse."

"They're driving you crazy," Sam said hearing the anxiety in his voice.

"Everything is driving me crazy," Michael said getting more worked up. "I'm still having those dreams or flashbacks or whatever the hell they are and I can't make sense of them at all. Then I have mom and Jax wanting me to be this normal teenager who didn't just wake up from a freaking coma and then dad is treating me like I'm going to slip back into the damn coma."

"They are just worried about you," Sam pointed out but sighed when he just scoffed at her. "Do you know what you need Michael?"

"To find out who did this to me," Michael said instantly.

"No," Sam said smiling as she shook her head. "You need a break. A day of fun…and I'm going to give it to you."

"What?" Michael asked confused.

"I want you to get ready for a day of fun," Sam said getting excited at the idea. "Tell Morgan to get ready too. I'm going to call Kristina and Molly. We are all going to just chill today. You need to remember what it is like to just be a seventeen year old boy."

"Sam," Michael said drawing her name out.

"No, I'm not taking no for an answer," Sam said ignoring him. "Just go get ready. I'll be there in an hour." Sam hung up the phone before flopping back down in the bed.

"Day of fun?" Jason asked carrying a cup of instant coffee into her room. He knew it was her least favorite way of drinking it but it was the quickest way he knew to give her the caffeine fix she needed.

"Michael is completely overwhelmed," Sam said quietly. She sat back up, taking the cup of coffee from him eagerly. She took a sip, made a face at the taste of instant but took another quick drink. "Between Carly, Jax and Sonny; plus his own expectations…he's drowning."

"I thought you had a full schedule today," Jason commented sitting beside her.

"Spinelli can handle it," Sam said climbing out of the bed. She tugged down Jason's t-shirt she had taken to sleeping in. Maxie had moved into the penthouse and though she'd only lived there two days, Jason was already sick of her. He hadn't spent a night there since she'd moved in. "Or I will just postpone anything he can't. Michael needs a break."

"Where are you taking him?" Jason asked watching as Sam sorted through her clothes in her closet.

"New York City," Sam said after thinking about it. "It's one of his favorite places and he hasn't been since he woke up. Plus there's something for every one of them to do."

"Are you sure you can handle the four of them…alone…in New York City?" Jason asked smirking when Sam threw the clothes she'd chosen at him.

"Yes, I can handle them," Sam said rolling her eyes. "They're good kids Jason. Which is amazing considering some of the bad choices the adults in their lives had made."

"What time will you guys be back?"

"It's eight now," Sam said after looking at her phone. "Not 'til this evening probably. I'm sure they'll all have something we just have to do." She headed towards her bathroom before pausing in the doorway. "Can you come with us?"

"Uh, not today," Jason said actually sounding disappointed. "Sonny is having a meeting with everybody. He thinks whoever is screwing with our shipments is working from the inside."

"Who'd be that stupid?" Sam asked thoughtfully. She ran through the names of the guys she knew who worked for Sonny and Jason before one name jumped out at her. "Who would benefit from having both you and Sonny distracted by business?"

"Claudia," Jason said immediately. "I have a feeling she's behind it. But Sonny wants proof."

"You'll find it," Sam said shrugging her shoulders. "Have Spinelli look into it?"

"He's got enough on his plate now with his work and yours," Jason commented.

"He can prioritize," Sam said smiling. "Now…I have got to get in the shower…care to join me?"

"It would be a way to conserve water," Jason said climbing out of the bed.

"And we both know how strong we feel about conserving water," Sam said nodding her head. She laughed when Jason hurried towards her and chased her through the doorway.

******

"I thought you had to work today," Kristina said confused. They'd just left the lake house after Sam had to promise to be extra careful with the girls in the city. Alexis hadn't been too sure of Sam's plan, especially when she'd found out Michael and Morgan were going too but Sam had been insistent. A day of fun was in order for all the kids.

"I did," Sam said adjusting her sunglasses. "I should be at the office right now."

"Then why are you taking us into the city?" Molly asked curiously from the back seat.

"Because Michael needs us," Sam said honestly. "You both know how stressed he is. How hard these past few months have been on him. He called me today and he just sounded so overwhelmed. I thought as his sister and his cousin, you both would want to help me show him how to relax and have fun again."

"He's having a hard time at school," Kristina admitted. "He's behind in all his classes and the kids treat him like he has leprosy. Like a coma is something you can catch."

"Kids can be so cruel," Molly said shaking her head.

"You said it sister," Sam said smiling. "But that's why I'm kidnapping the two of you for the day along with Morgan and Michael. We need to just show him a good time. So if you two know of anything he would love to do in the city…speak up."

"He loves that ESPN zone place," Kristina said after she thought about it awhile.

"And he loves Central Park," Molly added.

"Both are doable," Sam said as she pulled down Carly and Jax's driveway. "You two stay here, I'll get the boys."

She left the car running and could already hear them messing with her radio. She hurried towards the front door and pressed the doorbell before glancing back to see both her sister's car dancing through the windows.

"Sam," Carly said after opening the door. She had one hand rubbing her very pregnant belly soothingly while she motioned for her to come inside with the other. "What's this I hear about you kidnapping both my boys today?"

"I'm taking the kids for the day," Sam said following Carly into her living room. "I heard about the teacher in-service day and decided to get all the kids out of town for some fun. I mean…if that's okay?" Sam added quickly. She didn't want to over step her bounds, Michael and Morgan were Carly's kids. She might have had plans for their school break.

"Oh no," Carly said shaking her head. "You are actually doing me a huge favor. I am needed at the Metro Court but with Michael struggling so much…I don't like leaving him alone."

"Well he definitely won't be alone today," Sam said smiling. "I have Kristina and Molly already in the car."

"Are you going to be able to handle all of them?" Carly asked unable to hide her smirk.

"I'll be fine," Sam said standing up as she heard the boys coming down the stairs.

"Sam!" Morgan said running into the room. "Is it true you are taking us somewhere?"

Sam smiled and crinkled her nose. "Well…I was thinking we could all have a day of fun in the city today, if you're up to it?"

"Awesome," Morgan said throwing a fist up in the air. He turned to run out the front door when Carly grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What no hug or kiss goodbye?"

"Bye mom," Morgan said his lips barely connecting with his cheek before he was running out of the room.

"You don't have to do this," Michael said his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know," Sam said walking over towards him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she started to lead him from the room. "But I could also use a day off and this will be fun. When's the last time you were in the city?"

"I can't remember," Michael admitted. He opened the door for Sam before turning to face his mom, who had followed behind them. "Bye mom…are you okay here alone?"

Carly smiled at her eldest sons concern. "I'm going to head into the Metro Court, get some work done. You have fun…and keep an eye on your brother."

"I will," Michael said seriously. He turned and headed towards Sam's car where he climbed in beside Morgan and Molly in the backseat.

"He's so…serious…all the time," Carly said sadly as she watched him sit quietly in the car while Molly and Morgan talked a mile a minute.

"Give him time Carly," Sam said softly. "He'll be ok. He's a strong kid…just has a lot to work through still."

"Good luck," Carly said chuckling when Sam glared at her. She knew her kids and how they ran circles around her most of the time. She couldn't wait to see how Sam handled the two of them plus her little sisters. She would need a good stiff drink when she was done.

The drive into the city didn't take long with the way Sam drove. She wasn't really reckless but she did have a lead foot when it came to the gas pedal. She always looked at the speed limits as mere suggestions and chose to ignore them. She parked in the first parking garage she found and slid her parking slip into her back pocket.

"Where to first?" Sam asked the group as they walked down the street.

"I'm hungry," Morgan said first making Molly and Kristina laugh.

"You're always hungry," Michael said shaking his head at his little brother.

"So are you," Morgan pointed out.

"Why don't we get breakfast first and then we can make a game plan?" Sam suggested watching as Krissy, Molly and Morgan took the lead while Michael fell into step beside her.

"Have you found out anything new?" Michael asked making sure to speak quietly enough that nobody heard him except Sam.

"Honestly…no," Sam said shaking her head. "But we are all working on it. Jason has Spinelli doing everything he can with his Jackal magic and I follow up on every lead. It's going to take time Michael but I promise you…we will find out the truth."

"The longer it takes…the better chance whoever is behind it will get away," Michael said his voice bitter.

"That's not true," Sam said shaking her head. "Whoever ordered the hit on your dad, they covered their tracks well but they won't get away with it. We just have to find the right trail to follow." Sam sighed. "But I want you to quit worrying about the who and they why Michael."

"It's all I can think about," Michael said tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"You're only going to drive yourself crazy Michael," Sam said softly. "You have to trust me when I say that obsessing about it…is not going to help find the person responsible."

"I don't know how to stop thinking about it Sam," Michael admitted.

"We aren't going to talk about it anymore today for starters," Sam said seriously. "Today is about fun and sight seeing. We are tourists for the day. So start thinking about what you would like to do today."

Sam watched as Michael took a deep breath before nodding his head. She knew he wouldn't bring it up again but also knew him well enough to know it would still be in the back of his mind. But she hoped that, for at least today, he could relax and just remember what it's like to be a teenager in one of the country's best cities.

******

Jason hurried down the penthouse stairs, tucking his phone back into his pocket as he headed straight for the door. He'd only stopped by to repack his duffle for another couple days. He refused to live with Maxie, who was standing by the couch with her hands on her hips as she tapped one of her high heeled shoes on the floor.

"Jason," Maxie said arching one eyebrow as he ignored her. "If you don't stop to talk to me I am going to tell the designer that we want the entire penthouse redone in hot pink."

"What?" Jason asked freezing with his hand on the door handle.

"I knew that would get your attention," Maxie said smugly. "Now I have a bunch of magazines here on the coffee table that I need you to look through and just fold down the pages that you like."

"No!" Jason said shaking his head. "No, Maxie, no magazines no decorating. This is my penthouse."

"Uh…it's Spinelli's too," Maxie said rolling her eyes. She picked up one of the magazines and stuck it in her purse to look at later. "Plus, I can't possibly live in this place you have…it's like a man cave or something. Now that a woman is living here…it has to change."

"You are not living here," Jason said his teeth clenched as he glared at her.

"Yes I am," Maxie said ignoring him.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am," Maxie said again. "I am not living apart from my husband so you better just jump on board Jason. Spinelli is happy I'm here…which you'd see if you spent anytime here with us."

"Spinelli doesn't get to decide who lives here," Jason pointed out.

"I am living here now Jason and I will be redecorating so if you want your input to be considered…I'd look through the magazines," Maxie said heading towards the stairs. She was halfway up when she heard the knock on the door. "Would you get that please?"

Jason had to take a second to calm down or he was going to go drag Maxie out of his penthouse by her hair. This was not going to work. He was not living with Maxie. Whoever was at the door knocked again and he opened the door staring at Elizabeth in confusion.

"Elizabeth," he said drawing her name out slowly. "Uh…can I help you with something?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sam is," she said walking into the penthouse. She turned to face him and attempted to smile but it just fell flat. "I stopped by her little PI office but Spinelli told me she wasn't working today."

"She's taken the kids into the city today," Jason said still standing by the door. "Wanted to get them out of town for some fun."

"Kids?" Elizabeth said confused.

"Her sisters and Michael and Morgan."

"Alexis and Carly let Sam take the kids into the city," Elizabeth said her surprise written all over her face.

"Yes," Jason said. "She's good with them."

"If you say so," Elizabeth said doubtfully. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Sometime this evening," Jason said crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you need Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth gnawed on her bottom lip before she turned towards the couch and took a seat. "I need her to just back of me and Lucky and to just mind her own business." She looked over at Jason who was still just standing there staring at her. "I know she told you…but you have to understand that Sam hates me. She always has. She is making this whole thing sound worse than it is."

"I'm not getting involved in this Elizabeth," Jason said seriously.

"So you're just going to let Sam destroy my life…Jake's life?" Elizabeth said honestly shocked.

"Sam isn't destroying anything," Jason said shaking his head at her. "She didn't do the cheating."

"You don't understand," Elizabeth said jumping off the couch so she could start pacing. "I love Lucky. I've always loved Lucky. You know that!" Elizabeth turned to stare at him. "And now he loves me again. We're going to be a family…Lucky, the boys and I. Jake is going to have his Daddy again."

"Don't go there Elizabeth," Jason warned her.

"If Sam tells Lucky about Nicholas…Lucky will never forgive me," Elizabeth said her eyes tearing up. "You have to talk to her Jason. She'll listen to you."

"I'm not telling Sam what to do Elizabeth. Lucky is her friend and she doesn't want to lie to him. I don't blame her for that. A lie nearly destroyed Sam…and Lucky. She doesn't want it to come to that again."

"And you are okay with that?" Elizabeth said confused. "You're okay with Sam's closest friend being her ex-boyfriend. A guy she was in love with at one time."

"Lucky has been good to Sam."

"I can't believe this!" Elizabeth said throwing her hands up in the air. "We have been friends for a long time Jason. We were even closer than that a year ago. How can you let…Sam do this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to anybody," Jason explained. "And Sam and I are…trying again Elizabeth. I'm going to stand by whatever decision she makes. I trust that she'll make the right one."

"You're going to let her destroy my life," Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd be snowed by her again. But once again Sam has sunk her claws into you. Let me know when my friend Jason Morgan is back."

Jason closed his eyes as Elizabeth stormed out of the penthouse. He winced when she slammed the door behind her. He didn't like hurting someone he considered a friend…plus she was the mother of his child. But Sam wasn't to blame for Elizabeth's problems right now. Elizabeth chose to have an affair with Nicholas. Whatever happened now was because she made that decision.

"I never thought I'd see that happen in my life," Maxie said coming down the stairs. When Jason just turned to stare at her she shook her head in disbelief. "You sticking up for Sam over that…barracuda of a woman. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"You shouldn't be listening in on my conversations."

"I think half of Port Charles could hear her whining," Maxie said rolling her eyes. "You should be happy I only eavesdropped Jason. It was really hard to stay upstairs and not come down here and yell at her for even saying Sam's name. How she can think so little of Sam when she is like the whore of Port Charles…I don't know."

"She is not the whore of Port Charles," Jason said glaring at her.

"Seriously Jason," Maxie said surprised. "From that conversation I take it she is sleeping with Nicholas while she's in a relationship with Lucky. Something she also did with you…didn't she?"

"After she caught Lucky sleeping with you," Jason pointed out.

"True," Maxie said shrugging her shoulders. She knew she'd done a lot of things in her past that were unforgivable. Helping Lucky get hooked on painkillers was definitely one thing she wished she could take back. "So what did Lucky do this time?" When Jason looked down at the ground Maxie shook her head. "He didn't do anything…did he? This time she just took it upon herself to cheat on him. And you still think of her as Port Charles own personal little angel?"

"She's made her share of mistakes," Jason commented.

"She just never has to own up to them," Maxie said smirking when Jason looked away. "Sam has to keep apologizing for things she's done when she was at her lowest but Elizabeth always gets off scot-free."

"Sam doesn't have to apologize for anything," Jason said calmly. He wasn't going to let Maxie get a rise out of him. Sam and him were good. He'd already told her that she was forgiven.

"Yeah," Maxie said nodding her head. "You say that but I still remember how she looked two years ago Jason. How you broke her heart? It all started with Elizabeth just showing up constantly, needing to talk to you. I can't help but wonder…is history repeating itself once again?"

Jason glared at her before grabbing his duffle and walking out of the penthouse. If he stayed there for one more minute he would have thrown something…or kicked Maxie out. Which would have hurt Spinelli's feelings. It was better for him to just walk away and calm down. But he was going to get sick of Maxie driving him out of his own penthouse.

He took the elevator to the parking garage and headed straight for his SUV. He tossed the duffle into the backseat and made his way towards Sonny's. With all the trouble they'd been having with missing shipments and their warehouses being broken into, he hadn't had much time to focus on finding the goods on Claudia. But he hoped at today's meeting, Sonny would put the fear into whoever was messing with them. Unless it was Claudia because the only reason she would have to mess with the Corinthos Organization would be to take their focus off of their investigation into Michael's shooting. Either way, today Sonny would let everyone know that they were all being watched.

"Sonny inside?" Jason asked Max and Milo ten minutes later.

"He's talking to Claudia," Max informed him.

Jason nodded and walked inside anyway. He stared coldly at Claudia who was standing in front of Sonny's desk with her arms crossed protectively over her stomach and tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me Jason but this is a private conversation," Claudia said glaring at him.

"Not anymore," Jason said moving until he was standing behind Sonny's chair. He wanted to hear what had caused Claudia to turn on the water works. She only did that when she was feeling desperate.

"Sonny," Claudia said desperately.

"I have business Claudia," Sonny said shrugging his shoulders. He raised one hand and rubbed his forehead. Truth was he was sick of listening to Claudia whine about wanting a baby. There was no way he was going to sleep with the woman they were pretty sure was behind Michael's shooting. He could barely hold his anger in check every time he looked at her. "Why don't you go get cleaned up before the meeting starts?"

"What meeting?" Claudia asked confused.

"Oh…I didn't tell you," Sonny said acting like he thought he had. Of course he didn't tell her, he wanted her to be surprised. "I called a meeting for today at eleven. Everybody will be here…you included."

"I have a lunch date," Claudia said immediately.

"Cancel it," Sonny said standing up. "Everyone will be at this meeting."

"It's with my brother," Claudia said.

"He will be at the meeting too," Jason said holding back a smirk. "He must have forgot about your little lunch date."

Claudia glared at him before turning and walking out of the room. They could both hear her stomping up the stairs as fast as her feet could go in her five inch heels. She obviously didn't want to be at Sonny's meeting, which begged the question why? Usually she complained when she wasn't allowed in on the business.

"She's up to something," Jason said.

"She's driving me crazy," Sonny said walking over towards his drink cart. He held up the bottle to Jason but poured only one glass of scotch when Jason shook his head no. "She wants a baby."

"You can't-" Jason said instantly.

"No, I'm not," Sonny said watching as Jason calmed down immediately. "I don't trust her."

"Spinelli is working on tracking all of Devlin's movements the week before he died," Jason said. "If something's there, he'll find it."

"I know," Sonny said nodding. He may not like the kid but he was a genius when it came to finding what they needed. "What about that message yesterday? He said he might have found something…"

"The police had a recorder of Devlin's in storage," Jason explained.

"We need to get our hands on that recorder," Sonny said wondering what Devlin could have possibly reordered right before he had died.

"It was empty," Jason said before Sonny could get too excited.

"How does he know?" Sonny asked confused.

"Because Sam and him took it upon themselves to break into the PCPD storage room and find the recorder," Jason said still upset that they'd both risked their PI license on something for him. He knew Sam would say she did it for Michael…but she'd also done it for him and even for Sonny. She wanted the truth for all of them.

"They broke in to the PCPD storage room," Sonny said wondering why he was so surprised. Sam was always a little headstrong and she had a tendency to jump into something without thinking it through. She was a little like Carly in that regard.

"Yeah and they got caught," Jason said shaking his head when he remembered how scared he had been when he'd heard Spinelli yelling into his computer for Sam to abort the mission. "Lucky caught her red handed."

"She didn't get arrested though…right?" Sonny asked knowing how close Sam and Lucky used to be. He knew about their relationship but he wasn't exactly clear on how they'd ended things. If they were friends or if they hated each other.

"No, Lucky was very understanding…and helpful," Jason said honestly. "He helped her find the recorder and even made sure she got out of there okay."

"Sounds like he was a good friend," Sonny said unsure of what Jason was so upset about. Everything had ended okay, they knew now that Devlin had recordings somewhere. But something about the whole situation had obviously angered Jason.

"Yeah…a good friend," Jason said softly.

"You don't like that Sam is friends with Lucky," Sonny said carefully.

"No," Jason said shaking his head. "It doesn't bother me. Sam hasn't had many friends in her life."

"But this one is Lucky," Sonny pointed out. "He isn't exactly your favorite person."

"No," Jason agreed. "He isn't."

"Have you talked to Sam about this?" Sonny asked already pretty sure of the answer.

"No," Jason admitted. "I don't have any right…to be upset about her friendship with Lucky. Not after…not after before."

"You don't think Lucky and Sam…" Sonny said walking towards his friend.

"No," Jason said but even he could read the doubt in his voice. If it came out that Elizabeth was cheating on Lucky with his brother. Lucky would need his friends. He'd lean on them and that included Sam. And Sam would be there for Lucky. It was how they'd come together last time.

He'd watched them, even when he'd tried not to. Oh, he knew it had started out being a way to get back at him and Elizabeth. But real feelings had developed. Sam had found something in Lucky that Jason hadn't had. Lucky was a good guy. He was able to say the right things and do the right things…for the most part. Sam had been happy with him. He couldn't help but wonder if they'd find that spark between them again.

"But you think they might," Sonny sighed. When Jason didn't say anything Sonny tried to help him sort through his thoughts. "Sam wouldn't do that to you Jason. You know Sam. Better than you know anybody. Sam wouldn't cheat on you."

"I know," Jason said quietly. And he did know that. Sam would never cheat on him. She'd hated herself for sleeping with Ric even though she'd been drunk and she'd had every right to get back at him. He'd just gotten done breaking her heart even more. Then he'd turned around and slept with Elizabeth causing her even more pain. "I'm not afraid Sam will cheat on me with Lucky."

"Then why are you acting so weird about their friendship?"

"She loved him once," Jason explained. "She could fall in love with him again."

"You're going to have to talk to Sam," Sonny said wishing he could have been more help. "Why don't you call her quick and meet her after the meeting?"

"I can't," Jason said shaking his head. "She took the kids into the city today."

"The kids?"

"Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Molly," Jason said walking over to grab a bottle of water off the drink cart.

"Why did she do that?" Sonny asked confused. "Don't they have school?"

"Some teacher thing today," Jason said shrugging his shoulders. "Michael called her this morning. He was upset again and Sam decided he needed a break. So she thought the city would be a good distraction."

"She's good with him," Sonny said smiling. "She's always been good with him. She's good with all of them." He looked down at the ground and remembered the words he said to her when he'd basically thrown her out of his life. "I forgot about that…I let Amelia screw with my head."

"What did you say to her?" Jason asked turning to look at him. When Sonny didn't say anything he pushed harder. "Sam says it doesn't matter but it does. She was really hurt by it."

"I was…cruel," Sonny admitted. "I basically forgot that I knew who Sam really was. I said things…I can't take them back." Sonny had tears in his eyes when he looked at Jason. "I forgot about our baby girl. I looked at her and accused her of not knowing the pain Maureen was in. I forgot our baby Jason."

"When was this?" Jason asked clenching his fists.

"July…you were in Pentonville…and I told Sam to leave you," Sonny explained. "That you would never forgive her."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved," Jason said shaking his head. He'd known she'd been having a tough time with everything. Even from Pentonville he knew that. But he still hadn't known to what extent. Then she'd broken up with him when he couldn't do anything about it. But hearing this, it explained a lot.

"Probably not," Sonny admitted. "You need to talk to Sam, Jason. Tell her that her friendship with Lucky bothers you."

Jason nodded knowing Sonny was right. He took a long drink as he watched their men start filing in. He hadn't listened when Sam had complained about his friendship with Elizabeth. He'd brushed off her misgivings because he'd loved Sam. He hadn't even noticed that Elizabeth had come between them until it was too late. He wouldn't let Lucky and Elizabeth come between them again.

******

Claudia was the last one in the room and she made sure she stood in the back, behind everybody. She barely heard Sonny, she didn't need to listen. She knew what it was about. Sonny had finally caught on that somebody within his organization was behind all his troubles. But she was sure he didn't suspect her…at least not yet. Jason was working on him though, that she was positive of.

Jason Morgan had been a thorn in her side since she'd married Sonny. She'd thought she had it made in the beginning. Both organizations were happy with the joint merger. Until her father had gone crazy and then Jason had him thrown in prison. She'd been afraid her time as Sonny's wife was over but they'd settled into a rhythm of sorts. They'd been happy.

But then Jason had started digging a little too closely. He had suspected Ric behind the hit on Sonny which was laughable. Ric didn't have the balls. She would know. But soon he'd set his sights on her. She hadn't said or done anything, that she could remember, to bring suspicion on herself. But Jason was sure it was her.

She'd managed to cover most of her tracks. The only loose thread that she could see was Jerry. But he was gone. She had people looking for him but she knew about his many aliases. It was taking too long.

And now she had to hear that Dr. Devlin had recordings…possibly of her. She'd overheard their conversation about Spinelli finding the recorder in the PCPD database. Then she'd nearly had a heart attack when Jason explained how his damn girlfriend had broken in to find the damn thing. Even hearing that nothing had been it didn't help. Because Devlin had to have recordings somewhere. Why else would he have a recorder?

Claudia had been worried, knowing she was living on borrowed time. Her whole world was about to come crashing down unless she found the recordings first. But she didn't have the e-guy Jason had or somebody like Sam McCall, who was willing to do anything to find the proof. So maybe she could back off of messing with the Corinthos Organization and start messing with McCall and Jackal PI.

Maybe Jason would finally get the message to back off if something happened to his little girlfriend. Because Claudia wasn't going to watch everything fall apart over one damn mistake.

Michael getting shot had been an accident. And it had all ended okay. Michael was awake and he was making a full recovery. Why couldn't Jason just let it go? He'd killed the man who had pulled the trigger. Why wasn't that enough?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sam stumbled into her penthouse and tossed her keys in the general direction of her coffee table before she fell face first into her couch. It was later than she'd planned. They'd started with a nice big breakfast at a diner and then preceded to walk around the city for almost eight hours. She felt like she'd seen the entire city in one day…and more than she'd ever wanted to see.

"Sam," Jason said walking out of her kitchen.

She attempted to lift her head but gave up when her spot on the couch was too comfortable. She hadn't gotten a chance to relax all day. "I have never been this tired."

"You're back later than I thought you'd be," Jason said lifting her feet so he could sit down beside her. He slipped off her heels and grabbed one foot and started to massage it.

"If I had the energy…I'd kiss you right now," Sam said her voice muffled by a pillow. She groaned when he hit a particular sore spot. "Man I hurt all over."

"If you wore shoes actually made for walking," Jason commented.

"Hey," Sam said finally turning her head so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "Those are my favorite shoes."

"I don't know how you walk in those things," Jason said nudging them with one of his boots.

"Very carefully," Sam said honestly.

"So how was your day of fun?" Jason asked moving on to her other foot.

"For me…long," Sam admitted rolling over so she could see all of him. She lifted her foot back into his hand and wiggled it until he started rubbing it again. "Krissy and Molly had fun. Morgan is a riot, he has a lot of Carly in him."

"How was Michael?"

"Quiet at first," Sam said softly. "But he warmed up by lunch and had a ball once we hit that ESPN Zone Kristina suggested." She sighed shaking her head. "But this whole thing…it's really bothering him. I don't think he's sleeping real well and Morgan told me he doesn't eat much."

"Let me guess," Jason said rolling his eyes. "You are going to suggest-"

"Therapy," Sam finished for him. "It's a good idea Jason. Even you have to see that."

"Carly tried to talk to him about seeing a therapist early on…he doesn't want to," Jason said.

"Well he didn't have the best of luck with his last therapist," Sam pointed out. "But he has to talk to somebody. It's eating him up inside."

"Well…until someone can get him to talk to a therapist," Jason said looking very uncomfortable with the idea. "Maybe you could keep talking to him. He seems to open up to you the most."

"Jason," Sam said tensing. "I'm not sure Carly and Sonny would like that. I'm not a professional…I could seriously screw him up."

"You won't screw him up Sam…at least not anymore than any of the rest obviously have," Jason pointed out earning himself one of Sam's feet in his gut. He rubbed the sore spot as Sam put her hands back and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"You have not screwed him up Jason," Sam stated clearly. "Michael is a good kid. He's had some bad things happen to him but…he can recover. He's hurt and angry and more importantly, confused. If he doesn't talk it out with a professional…"

"You want me to talk to Carly and Sonny about it," Jason said reading between the lines.

"Would you?" Sam asked hopefully. "I would but Carly and I are finally getting along…Sonny and I…well, he probably wouldn't listen to me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Jason said cryptically. He saw the questioning glance Sam gave him and sighed. "We talked today."

"Oh," Sam said scooting forward. "The meeting…how'd it go? Did anybody stand out, besides Claudia?"

"No," Jason said shaking his head. "The meeting went fine. Sonny more than got his point across and I think everybody is going to be paying more attention to everybody around them."

"And Claudia?"

"She didn't act any differently than she normally does."

"She's got to be getting scared," Sam said softly. When Jason gave her a questioning look she added, "she already knows that you think she's behind Michael's shooting. If she was using these attacks on Sonny's business to take your focus off that…she has to know that won't work anymore."

Jason nodded and sighed. He continued to rub Sam's feet and tried to figure out how to broach the subject of Lucky. Sonny had reminded him again, after the meeting, that he needed to talk to Sam.

"What else happened?" Sam asked breaking into his thoughts. She waited until Jason looked at her before reaching for one of his hands.

"Elizabeth came to see me," Jason admitted gripping her hand tightly when she tried to pull away.

"She wants you to make me back off," Sam said before Jason could say anything. "She can't get through to me so she's going to use you."

"I told her I was staying out of it," Jason explained. "But that she caused this whole thing. So whatever happens…it's because she cheated."

"She doesn't see it that way," Sam pointed out. "She never does." Sam slowly lifted her feet off Jason's lap and turned her body until she was sitting normally beside him. "She's gotta be mad at you."

Jason nodded his head but he honestly didn't really care if Elizabeth was mad at him. "She did say something…that made me think."

"What?"

"About your friendship with Lucky…"

"What about my friendship with Lucky?" Sam asked staring at him.

"She wanted to know if it bothered me…your friendship with Lucky," Jason admitted.

"And does it?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," Jason said softly. "You trust him. You're loyal to him."

"He's one of my best friends," Sam explained. She clasped her lands in her lap and stared down at them as she tried to formulate the words that best described her relationship with Lucky. "He helped me through…well you know. We both helped each other."

"I used to watch you both," Jason said surprising Sam. He could feel her staring at him. "I knew it had started out as a way to get back at me and Elizabeth…"

"It started out as a pitiful attempt at revenge," Sam agreed. "But it turned into something more."

"You loved him."

"I did," Sam said biting her lip. "Lucky was good for me…and I think I was good for him. We were both hurt by the people that meant the most to us. We were able to trust and love again with each other. We both needed that."

"I know," Jason said knowing he didn't have a right to feel hurt by her words. He'd driven straight into Lucky's arms back then.

"But as much as I loved him Jason…it wasn't real love," Sam said smiling sadly. She stared into his deep blue eyes and wanted to get rid of the pain staring back at her. "I never, for one moment, felt for him, what I felt for you back then. The same goes for Lucky; he never felt for me what he felt for Elizabeth. I think you only get that kind of love, that real soul deep love, once in your life."

"I'm happy he was there for you," Jason lied.

"Liar," Sam said smiling at him. She took one of his hands in hers. "You don't like Lucky. Just like I don't like Elizabeth." She looked down at their hands before looking back up at him. "I accept that she will always be in your life."

"She's not in my life Sam."

"She'll always be in your life Jason…as Jake's mother." Sam leaned down and kissed his hand before letting go of it and standing up. "I know that. I accept that. It's part of being in a relationship with you now."

"Sam…"

"It's also one of the reason's I'm going to keep quiet about her and Nicholas," Sam said after she had taken a few steps over towards the drink cart. She poured herself a small drink, she needed something to relax her. "Elizabeth told me that she picked Lucky. That she was done with Nicholas. I'm going to try and believe her."

"You don't have to do that," Jason said unable to hide the flash of relief in his eyes.

"I know," Sam said turning to face him. "But if she is really done with Nicholas…telling Lucky would only hurt him…and those boys. I never want to hurt Jake again…or Cameron. So I won't say anything."

"You think she's really done with Nicholas?"

"She better be," Sam said softly. "Because if she isn't…and I find out. I will tell Lucky. I'm only keeping silent as long as she is faithful." Sam finished her drink with one long swallow before setting the glass back down. "Now I am going to take a long, hot shower and get the smell of the City off of me."

"Did you eat already?" Jason said standing up.

"Yes but I could go for some Chinese," Sam said hopefully, she needed some comfort food.

Jason nodded his head and watched as Sam made her way towards her bedroom before pulling out his cell phone. It didn't take long to place their order; his order of bland and normal and Sam's more daring choice of squid. He still didn't know how she could not only eat squid but find it delicious.

He walked into her bedroom and it took a conscious effort to not peek through the bathroom door; one look at Sam through the glass of her shower door and he'd be joining her. Something he wasn't sure she wanted after their conversation. He headed straight towards her pajama drawer and pulled out the first thing he saw but before he could shut the drawer something pink and black caught his eye.

It had been a couple months since he'd seen it but he could still picture her pacing back in forth in front of him, wearing next to nothing as she rambled on and on about something, he could admit that he hadn't really been paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth. He'd been to wrapped up in the beautiful package Samantha McCall was in one of the sexiest pieces of lingerie he'd ever seen. In that moment he'd barely been able to recall why he wasn't allowed to just grab her and take her on his pool table.

But now the hot little scrap of cloth reminded him of something else he had yet to bring up with Sam…her little alter ego of Starr. He hadn't given it a single thought when she'd told him about her undercover job of witnessing at a little strip club to find out if another husband was cheating on his suspicious wife. But then he'd spotted that picture and he knew there was more to the story.

Sam ran her hands through her hair, making sure all the conditioner was out of her hair before reaching behind her to shut off the water. She'd taken as long as she could to unwind and to attempt to get the picture of Jason sitting down with Elizabeth out of her head. She knew he hadn't done anything. But isn't that how it started out last time?

She stepped out of the shower and toweled off quickly. She decided to skip her nighttime beauty ritual of lotion and creams and just wrapped her body up in her favorite terry clothed robe and stepped into her bedroom. She saw the pajama set laid out on her bed and had to smile at the thought of Jason picking out her nightwear. She changed quickly and headed out towards the living room and saw Jason sitting on the couch holding a beer in his hand, another one sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Dinner on the way?" Sam asked

"It should be here in ten minutes or so," Jason said as she sat down beside him. He watched as she picked up the extra beer and made a happy noise before taking a drink.

"So when were you going to tell me about Starr?" he asked curiously.

Sam paused and stared at him in confusion. Starr? "What?"

"Sugar Daddies," Jason said arching one eyebrow at her.

"Oh," Sam said rolling her eyes. "I told you about that job. The cheating husband that wasn't cheating. He planned the big party and bought his wife a new car. One of the very few happy endings I actually get to see."

"I remember the story," Jason said taking another long drink from his bottle. "But I didn't remember you saying anything about Starr?"

"I always use a different name when I go undercover," Sam said honestly.

"I know," Jason said nodding his head at her.

Sam squinted her eyes as she set her beer back down on the table. He was obviously hinting at something but what she couldn't figure out. She'd told him about the case. "What is this about?"

"I saw the hall of fame," Jason said smirking.

"Hall of fame?" Sam asked even more confused. But then closed her eyes when she realized what he was finding so hilarious. She was going to kill Roland. "I told him no."

"It seems he didn't listen," Jason said watching as Sam's face turned bright red.

"Okay listen," Sam started to say but then clammed up when she realized she didn't really know what to say. How did you explain that you felt sorry for a strip club owner who's favorite dancer quit with no notice? Plus, she'd really wondered what it was like, being a stripper. The girl's seemed to have fun and she'd seen the kind of money they brought home every night.

"I'm listening," Jason said when she went mute.

"It was fun," Sam said wrinkling her nose and covering her face when Jason looked shocked. "I know! I never thought taking your clothes off in front of a room full of guys would be fun but it was. It was freeing and the tips those girl's make…they are incredible."

"You enjoyed stripping?" Jason asked honestly surprised.

"I did," Sam admitted. "I'm sure I wouldn't if it was my job every day but the few times I took the stage-"

"You did it more than once!"

"Only three times," Sam said quickly. "Roland is pretty strict about the girl's he hires and since I was already working there…I offered to fill in 'til he could find another girl."

"How long did you stay after your case was closed?" Jason asked.

"A couple days," Sam said biting her lip. "I know…I shouldn't have but it seriously was exhilarating. Plus the girl's are so nice and they were giving me some suggestions I wanted to try out."

"Sam…you were a stripper," Jason stated still honestly surprised. He'd assumed she'd filled in one night but to actually stay on as a stripper for a couple nights because it was fun?

"I wasn't…not really," Sam said shaking her head. "I was a stand-in until someone with more experience could be found."

"But you stripped…more than once," Jason said slowly.

"God," Sam said covering her face. "I can't believe you found out! I swore to myself I would never tell anybody this story." She lowered her hands when another horrible thought occurred to her. "Please tell me nobody else saw my picture on the wall!!!" She couldn't help but picture Spinelli staring at a picture of her with barely any clothes on.

"No, only me," Jason said quickly.

"Oh thank god," Sam said relaxing back against the couch. "I still can't believe Roland put my picture up."

"He seems really proud of you," Jason said smiling. "Said you became a favorite in a very short time."

"He's being generous," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Somehow I don't think so," Jason commented. He stared at her and couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. "I wish I could have seen it."

"What?" Sam asked her mouth hanging open.

"I wish I could have seen your act," Jason said chuckling when Sam smacked his shoulder.

"You can't be serious!"

"How 'bout a private show?" Jason asked only partially kidding. He really didn't like knowing that a bunch of men out there had seen Sam stripping and he hadn't.

"Now I know you are kidding," Sam said standing up. "What time did they say the food would be here?"

"Soon, don't change the subject," Jason said standing up too.

"Jason," Sam said tilting her head to the side as she stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"You said you enjoyed it," Jason pointed out.

"I did," Sam agreed. "But it's one thing to strip in front of a bunch of strangers…I'd be to self-conscious doing it just for you."

"Sam," Jason said reaching for one of her hands. He wanted to swear when they heard the knock on her front door.

"Good," Sam said darting around him. "The food is here and I am starving." She didn't glance back at Jason so she missed the stubborn look on his face. He would drop the topic for the night but he made a mental note to bring it up again soon. Now that he could picture Sam stripping just for him in his head, he wasn't going to be able to forget about it.

Sam sat her desk the next morning and tried hard to focus on the report in front of her and forget about Jason's weird reaction to "Starr". She'd never even thought about him finding out. Jason wasn't one for going to a strip club and the odds of him talking to anybody about the dancers there, were slim to none. But leave it to Roland to ignore her and put up a picture because Jason would surely take notice of everything in his surroundings.

"So this is McCall and Jackal," Claudia said standing in the doorway. She stared at the small brunette sitting behind the desk and tried to see what had Jason so enamored. She was pretty but as far as Claudia could see, there was nothing that special about her.

"Please tell me you aren't looking to hire McCall and Jackal?" Sam asked after a moment of silence had passed.

"No," Claudia said walking farther into the room. "I just realized that if you are going to be in a relationship with Jason…we should probably get to know one another. Since Jason and Sonny are so close."

"Really," Sam said doubtfully.

"I heard Sonny and Jason talking and I just realized I don't know that much about you," Claudia explained crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you wanna know?" Sam asked carefully. She didn't know Claudia that well either and what she did know, she didn't like. But she obviously had something up her sleeve, showing up at Sam's office claiming to want to get to know her. Sam was willing to play along…for awhile.

"Jason and you…were together before," Claudia said slowly.

"Yes, for two and half years…give or take a few months," Sam said nodding her head. She leaned back in her chair, getting comfortable.

"And then you cheated…or he cheated," Claudia said smirking when Sam's eyes narrowed on her. "I don't know the whole story…just bits and pieces."

"Lets just say that we both made some mistakes," Sam said simply.

"Big ones from what I have heard," Claudia said arching one eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" Sam asked curiously.

"Just want to get the real story…don't want to spread rumors…gossip is so annoying, isn't it?"

"I don't listen to rumors," Sam said shrugging her shoulders. "People enjoy talking…but I deal in facts."

"Really…because Jason seems to like to speculate," Claudia said tapping one of her perfectly manicured fingernails against her arm.

"His speculations usually prove to be true," Sam said smirking when she saw Claudia's eyes narrow.

"You bitch!"

Sam jumped up from her chair and stared at a disheveled Candace Cramer. Gone was the beautifully put together woman that had stood in front of her before and in her place stood a mess. Her blonde hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush in days and she was definitely an ugly crier. Her tears had caused her make up to run, giving her raccoon eyes and her face was blotchy. Her clothes didn't match and weren't the designer duds that usually graced her body.

"May I help you Candace?" Sam asked cautiously. She'd obviously found out Martha's plans but it couldn't have been the divorce that had upset her this much but maybe Martha had changed her will at the same time.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Candace yelled pointing a finger at her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Claudia said backing out of the office. She went to close the door but left it open a inch, the better to eaves drop.

"Do you even care that you destroyed my life?" Candace said advancing on Sam's desk.

"Do you even care that you destroyed your mother's life?" Sam asked glaring at her. "Your mother Candace."

"Oh she's a stupid bitch anyways," Candace said rolling her eyes. "We had her fooled. Do you realize that? Over a year we've been together. And now, because of you, he dumped me? Me?! He's going to crawl back to my mother like she's worth the time of day!"

"How long have you hated your mother?" Sam asked.

"Most of my life," Candace said shaking her head at her. "Can't understand that can you? You probably have the perfect relationship with your mother. She loved you and made sure your whole world went perfectly."

"You don't know how wrong you are," Sam said truthfully.

"My mother was never around," Candace went on like Sam hadn't said anything. "She divorced my father and made sure that he never wanted to come around and see me. Then she went to work, building her empire. I barely registered on her radar. But I registered on her husbands. I've been sleeping with all of my stepfathers since I was a teenager…this is just the first time I've been caught."

"Do you know how wrong that is?" Sam asked shocked.

"No more wrong than having a mother who ignored your entire life," Candace said shrugging her shoulders. "But this was going to be the one that finally stuck it to Perfect Martha. He was going to divorce her, get all her money, and marry me. I was going to make her regret ignoring me."

"It never would have worked," Sam said.

"But you had to ruin it," Candace said glaring at her. "Now I have nothing. You are going to pay Miss McCall…and pay dearly."

Sam watched as Candace turned and stormed out of her office before she sighed and sat back down in her chair. That had gotten ugly real quick and now she didn't know what to think. Maybe Martha hadn't been the perfect mother but she didn't deserve the sort of punishment Candace had chosen to hand out. Sam didn't know what to do with the information she had just found out. It changed the way she viewed Martha…and Candace.

"Yeah…and I want it done immediately," Claudia said smiling as she walked past a young mother. She'd hung around Sam's office, listening to the young woman tear into Jason's girlfriend until she'd heard the threat, then she'd slipped quietly away. "And make sure it can't be traced to me…or you." She closed her phone and slid into her car before pulling back into traffic. It was nice when things fit so nicely in place.

"Thank you Sam," Kristina said after climbing into the passenger seat of Sam's car. She held the white paper bag in her lap and bit her lip as she remembered the past hour. She'd gone to the women's clinic, with Sam's help, and gotten the necessary protection. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. And Sam had been there to witness it.

Sam turned the car on and sat there for a moment before turning in her seat to face her little sister. "I know you don't want any advice and you've made your decision and I am so proud of you for thinking of protecting yourself but I have to say this Kristina."

"Okay," Kristina said gripping the bag in her lap.

"Really think about this Krissy," Sam said softly. "Think it through carefully. Make sure this is what you really want. That Kiefer is the one. You only get one first time."

"I know that," Kristina sighed. "And Kiefer is a great guy Sam. He is popular and he likes me. Out of all the girl's in our school he's picked me. That has to mean something."

"But that's not a good enough reason to have sex with him Krissy," Sam explained.

"I love him," Kristina said quickly. She knew what Sam was saying. A part of her even agreed with her. She wasn't sure she was ready to have sex. But Kiefer was and she knew if she didn't…he'd dump her. He'd leave her just like every guy in her life had. Sonny, Ric, and even Michael when he'd been in the coma. She didn't want Kiefer to leave her too.

"Do you really?" Sam asked her skepticism obvious.

"Yes, I do," Kristina said stubbornly. At least, she believed she loved him. She had strong feelings for him. Some days it felt like love and others…it was closer to fear. Like when he slapped her for not agreeing with him. He scared her then. But if she would only quit talking back. If she'd just agree with him and admit he was always right…he wouldn't have to punish her.

"I wish you'd take longer to think about it," Sam said putting the car in gear so they could make the drive back to Port Charles. The woman's clinic was on the outskirts of Port Charles so they wouldn't have to drive through town to get back to the lake house.

"I have to wait thirty days," Kristina said remembering what the doctor had told her. It would take a month before the birth control would take effect.

"That's true," Sam said relaxing slightly. A month was a long time, especially in a teenagers eyes. Maybe Krissy would change her mind…or Kiefer could move on like the ass she knew he was inside. He was pressuring Kristina for sex. She knew it even if Kristina wouldn't admit it.

"You won't tell mom," Kristina said once they were on the road.

"You know I won't," Sam said even though she knew she should. Alexis deserved to know what Kristina was up to. She pushed down on the break as they neared a big curve in the street and Sam froze when the pedal went straight to the floor, the car not slowing down at all. She pressed it a couple more times before she took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "Is your buckle tight Krissy?"

"Yeah," Kristina said looking at Sam as she checked it. "Why?"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked her skin breaking out in a sweat as she realized the danger she had unknowingly put her sister in.

"Sam, slow down," Kristina said noticing how fast they were going as they neared the curve on the road.

"I can't Krissy," Sam said calmly. "My breaks are out."

"What!" Kristina yelled starting to panic. "What do you mean your breaks are you? They were working before."

"I know," Sam said pressing the breaks one more time in a futile attempt to stop the car.

"Did they just go out?" Kristina asked confused.

"I don't know," Sam admitted her heart racing so fast. "I need you to close your eyes Krissy. We won't make this curve, there is no way."

"Sam," Kristina said her voice trembling.

"I am so sorry Krissy," Sam said right as they reached the curve. She turned the wheel praying for some miracle to help her car make the turn but she heard Kristina scream as the car started to roll and then everything went black.

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I am hopefully back on track now. Fingers crossed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"What the hell?" Sam mumbled opening her eyes. She stared in horror at Kristina, her face covered in blood, not moving. "Krissy!" Sam unbuckled her seatbelt, wincing as a cut on her arm made itself known. "Krissy, can you hear me?"

She took a moment to look around as she turned in what was left of her seat and touched Kristina's face gently. She wanted to curse when she saw the destruction of her car and knew their was no repairing it. It was totaled. Which was weird for a car that had just been serviced less than two months prior? Somebody was going to pay.

"Kristina Adela Corinthos Davis," Sam stated as she frantically searched for a pulse on her neck. "You better wake up right now and tell me you are okay." She took a deep breath and relaxed when she felt the strong pulse come through. "Thank god." Sam winced as she turned to face the driver side door and reached for the handle trying to push the door open. She did curse when it refused to budge.

She slowly brought her legs up onto the seat and started climbing out through the window. She cried out when she hit the ground and laid there taking stock of her body. The cut on her arm was bothering her and she was sure she had more than a couple new bruises but everything else felt okay. She got to her feet and made her way around the car trying to see how far the car had rolled from the road. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and glared at the cracked screen. She hit a button, praying that it still worked but ended up throwing it when nothing happened. What else was going to go wrong?

"Kristina!" Sam called again as she grabbed the door handle. She was prepared for it to open but closed her eyes in relief when it opened without a hitch. She didn't waste a second as she reached in and undid her sister's seat belt, looking quickly for any obvious injuries. "Please Krissy."

"Sam…" Kristina mumbled groaning when she attempted to move her head.

"Krissy!" Sam said grabbing her hand before she could touch her head. "You have a cut…that's what it hurts."

"What…what happened?" Krissy asked blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her vision.

"My brakes failed," Sam lied squeezing her hand. She was not about to tell her little sister that she thought somebody might have been trying to kill her, or at least scare her. "Krissy, we need to get you out of the car. Does anything hurt besides your head?"

"My leg…it hurts really bad," Kristina said after a couple moments of silence had gone by.

"Broken?"

"I don't think so," Kristina said wincing when she tried to move it.

"If I help you…can you get out?" Sam said trying to remain calm.

"I think so," Kristina said softly. She let Sam help her turn her body until her legs were hanging out of the car and leaned on Sam's shoulders as she slowly stood up. "Shouldn't we call 911 or something?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "My cell didn't survive the crash…did yours?"

"I don't know," Krissy said looking around for her purse. She pointed it out to Sam who leaned back in the car and pulled it out. "Don't forget the…you know."

Sam turned her head until she could glare into her sister's eyes. "I think getting help is more important right now Kristina."

"It will just take a second," Kristina said moving to grab the white bag herself.

"God Krissy," Sam said rolling her eyes. She grabbed the bag and thrust it into Kristina's hands. "Let's get away from the car." Sam didn't know what had been damaged in the car crash but she wasn't risking either of their lives if the car just happened to blow up. She pulled out Krissy's cell phone and wanted to cheer when it worked.

"My head hurts Sam," Kristina said closing her eyes, allowing Sam to lead her up the hill towards the road.

"I know sweetie," Sam said dialing 911. She held the phone up to her ear and quickly explained to the dispatcher what happened and where they were. "Yes the car went off the road on Lake Road. Injuries? My sister is hurt…she has a cut on her head and her leg isn't right. Thank you."

Sam helped Krissy onto the road and then looked around at the lack of traffic. Lake Road was never really busy, it being so far out in the country, but she really wished somebody would drive by right about now. "Why don't you sit down?"

"You have to call mom," Kristina pointed out as she lowered herself to the ground.

"I will," Sam said nodding her head. "But they want me to stay on the line."

Kristina turned her head to stare at Sam's car in the distance. Her eyes flooded with tears when she saw the damage done in the crash. "How did we survive that crash?"

"I don't know," Sam said softly staring at her car. She whipped around when she heard the sirens getting closer and thanked the dispatcher before hanging up. "I'm calling mom now."

"She's going to be so angry," Kristina mumbled.

"She's going to be scared and concerned," Sam countered. She dialed her mom's cell and stomped her foot when it went straight to voicemail. "Mom…it's Sam. I don't want you to panic but Krissy and I were in a car crash. We are both going to General Hospital to get checked out. Call us when you get this. Don't worry…we're okay."

"She's so going to be panicking," Kristina said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…I know," Sam sighed closing the phone as the ambulance pulled up. She directed the paramedics towards Kristina who was still sitting down on the side of the road. "She has a cut on her head and her leg is bothering her."

"What about you ma'am?"

"I'm fine," Sam said honestly. Her arm wasn't really bothering her anymore and even though she was sure it was adrenaline, she felt fine.

"You both should get checked out," he said wrapping some gauze around Kristina's head.

"We will," Sam promised. She turned when she saw the cop car pulling up and headed straight for Lucky when he climbed out. "Thank god it's you."

"What happened?" Lucky asked looking around. He paused when he saw her car down the hill and then turned to look at her. "You're not one for car crashes Sam."

"I know," Sam agreed nodding her head. "My breaks failed…but I think they had a little help with that."

"Somebody messed with your brakes?" Lucky asked reaching back in his car for his radio. He requested a forensics team at the crash site immediately. He turned back to Sam and looked at her in concern. "Pissed anybody off recently Sam?"

"Who haven't I pissed off," Sam admitted biting her lip. "But there is only one person who has actively threatened me…more than once."

"Who?" Lucky asked pulling out his notebook to take notes.

"Candace Cramer," Sam said after mentally debating the pros and cons of handing her off to the PCPD. She wanted her dead. Messing with Sam was one thing but she could have gotten Kristina killed.

"Why would Candace Cramer threaten you?" Lucky asked after writing her name down.

"Because I just got her dumped by her Sugar Daddy and thrown out of her mom's will," Sam explained. "The thing is…she showed up in my office less than three hours ago and told me I was going to pay." Sam gestured out towards her wrecked car and sighed. "Now my brakes just happen to mysteriously fail. I don't believe in coincidences."

"Me either," Lucky agreed. "But you said she's threatened you twice?"

"She did," Sam said knowing the next part was going to make Lucky angry. "She tried to bribe me to back off her mother's case. She didn't want me telling her mom she was sleeping with her mother's husband. When I didn't agree to her terms…she threatened me. A couple hours later I was being manhandled by some muscle-bound jerk who told me I'd been warned or something like that."

"You mean that supposed attempted robbery," Lucky said realization dawning on him. He shook his head at her. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Because I thought I could handle it," Sam said quietly. "I probably wouldn't be telling you know…except she could have gotten my sister seriously injured."

"You should have told me this right away Sam," Lucky argued.

"I know," Sam said rolling her eyes. "But I'm telling you now. I am trusting you to take care of Candace Cramer Lucky. She hurt Kristina."

"Is she okay?" Lucky asked his eyes darting over to Krissy who was being loaded into the ambulance.

"I think so," Sam said running a hand through her hair. "Her head hurts and she complained about her leg."

"And you?"

"I'm fine Lucky," Sam said smiling sadly at him. "You know a car crash can't keep me down."

"I know you will pretend you're fine until you collapse later," Lucky disagreed.

"I'm not pretending," Sam said but turned when the paramedics called her name. "I've gotta go to the hospital with my sister. Please keep me informed Lucky. Don't shut me out of the investigation."

"I won't," Lucky said heading towards her car. He turned, so he was walking backwards, and added, "I might have more questions later."

"I'll be around," Sam promised. She hurried towards the ambulance and climbed in the back, sitting by Kristina's head. "Lucky might have questions for you later."

"Why?" Kristina asked confused.

"Police stuff," Sam said shrugging her shoulders. She still wasn't sure she was going to tell Kristina the truth. Sam reached over and took her sister's hand in her own. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Kristina said smiling at Sam. "They gave me some painkillers for my head…actually feeling pretty loopy."

"Yeah," Sam said chuckling. "Those pain meds are awesome aren't they."

"You should call Jason," Kristina said out of nowhere. When Sam looked at her she rolled her eyes. "Sam…you know you want to. He should know about the car accident too."

"You're right," Sam said staring down at Krissy's phone in her hand. She flipped it open and dialed Jason's number. She couldn't explain the feeling that came over her when she heard his voice on the other end of the phone. It was like a calm settled over her and she knew that everything was okay.

"Kristina?" Jason asked sounding confused.

"Jason…it's Sam," she said staring down at her sister. "There's been an accident…Krissy and I are on our way to General Hospital."

Sam paced in her cubicle and waited for Patrick or Robin to come back and tell her she was fine. She knew she was fine. She was sore but who wasn't after a car accident? She wanted to check on Kristina and try to call Alexis again. She still hadn't called back.

"Another hospital visit in less than a month?" Patrick asked stepping through the curtain along with Robin. "How many is that now Sam?"

"I'm fine Patrick!" Sam said loudly.

"You always say that Sam," Patrick said pulling out his penlight to look into Sam's eyes.

"Can I request another doctor?" Sam asked glaring at him.

"If you want to get rid of the best," Patrick said putting the light away.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Sam said crossing her arms over her chest. She grimaced when the cut on her arm started bleeding again.

"Really…so that cut doesn't need some stitches? Patrick asked smirking when Sam closed her eyes.

"If I let you stick me with a needle and stitch it up will you let me go?" Sam asked hopefully.

"How 'bout I stitch that cut and Patrick can go check Kristina's scans," Robin said stepping in front of her husband. She loved listening to Sam and Patrick banter back and forth. The two of them were hilarious.

"How is Kristina?" Sam asked worried.

"She is okay," Robin said quickly. "She is in a room talking with Nicholas."

"Nicholas?" Sam asked confused.

"He was here for a hospital board meeting," Robin explained. "He is sitting with Kristina until Alexis can be reached."

"Okay," Sam said sitting back down. She held out her arm as Robin examined the cut and Patrick read her chart. "I am seriously fine Patrick. I swear."

"I'm inclined to believe you…for once," Patrick said surprising her. He was handing her chart to Robin when Jason came barreling through the curtain.

"Sam," Jason said staring at her, systematically searching her for any serious injuries. He visibly relaxed when she smiled at him and jumped off the exam table. He held out his arms and wrapped them tightly around her when she stepped into them. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Sam said rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Kristina got the brunt of it."

"But she'll be okay," Robin said smiling at the two of them. She was happy that they were both working through all the problems that had come between them in the past and working towards a future together. If there was any two people who belonged together, it was Sam and Jason. "How 'bout Patrick and I go check on her and then I'll come back and stitch that cut shut?"

"Thank you Robin," Sam said pulling back from Jason so she could smile at her. "Tell Krissy I will be there as soon as I can."

"I will," Robin said grabbing Patrick's hand to lead him out of the cubicle.

"Are you really okay?" Jason asked rubbing his hands up and own her arms.

"Yes," Sam insisted.

"What happened?" Jason asked taking her hand in his to lead her back over to the exam table. He lifted her up onto the table and sat down beside her, taking her hand again.

"My brakes failed," Sam said watching as Jason stared at her in disbelief. "I know…my brakes just don't fail."

"Where is your car?" Jason asked already pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Max and Milo to check it out. Then he would get Johnny on it, he was good with cars.

"With Lucky and the PCPD forensics team," Sam admitted making a face when Jason turned to look at her. "I know, I know. But I want her charged and convicted. Can you imagine her behind bars? Seriously, she will have a cow. It's almost as good a punishment as anything I could give her."

"Sam…who?" Jason asked confused.

"Candace Cramer…the slut who is sleeping with her stepfather," Sam explained. "Or was…seems her sugar daddy is trying to woo back his wife."

"How do you know she is behind this?" Jason asked confused.

"She threatened me three hours ago Jason," Sam said getting pissed off again. "She told me I was going to pay for ruining her life. Now my brakes failed while Kristina was in my car. What if she had gotten seriously hurt?"

"Okay," Jason said laying his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "But why tell Lucky?"

"Because he's a decent police officer," Sam said honestly. "Because if I handle it I might do something stupid. If there is any proof…Lucky will find it."

"Lucky will find what?" somebody asked from the curtain.

Elizabeth had been helping a patient when she'd heard that Sam and Kristina had been brought in. She didn't wait to find out what happened but hurried to Sam's room. She had to talk to her and make sure she kept her mouth shut. Jason hadn't given her any hope when he'd basically told her he was staying out of it. She still couldn't believe that he was going to let Sam destroy her life, the mother of his child.

"Nothing," Sam said instantly. She looked away from the nurse and stared at Jason, almost daring him to say anything to her about the car crash.

"If it has to do with me then I deserve to know," Elizabeth argued walking father into the room.

"News flash Elizabeth, not everything in my life has to do with you," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Then why do you keep insinuating yourself into my life?" the nurse asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me," Sam said growing more and more frustrated.

"You heard me," Elizabeth spat glaring at her. "You think you are so much better than me. You always have and now you think you have the perfect ammunition to destroy me. Well I'm not going to let you."

"Sam," Jason said wrapping his arms around her shoulders when she took a short step towards the nurse. "Calm down," he whispered before turning to Elizabeth. "I think it's time you walked away Elizabeth."

"Not until I know she's going to keep quiet," Elizabeth said her eyes shooting daggers at Sam.

Sam stared at the nurse and wanted to smack her. She had yet to express any remorse at sleeping with Nicholas. She said all the right things but when Sam looked into her eyes, she never saw any actual feelings of regret. She claimed to love Lucky and maybe she did. As much as Elizabeth could love anyone besides herself.

"Keep quiet about what?" Lucky asked walking into the room. He tried not to look at Sam standing in Jason's arms. He still wasn't happy Sam was giving Jason another chance. He'd practically destroyed her in the past but he knew anything he said would go in one ear and out the other. Women continually lost what sense they had when they were around Jason Morgan. He had some power over them. He could make the most independent, strong woman lose herself. He'd thought Sam had realized that.

He turned to look at Elizabeth and smiled as she hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He had never believed that Elizabeth and him would get another chance. He'd thought they were over after everything that had happened. But they'd managed to fight their way back to each other. And nothing was going to come between them this time.

"Hey honey," Elizabeth said giving him a kiss.

"What does Sam have to keep quiet about?" Lucky asked again finally able to look at Sam when she stepped out of Jason's arms.

"I-" Sam started to say but Elizabeth cut her off.

"I don't want her to tell you about the surprise I'm planning," she said quickly. She turned to look at Sam and Jason before turning back to Lucky. "She over heard me planning something and I wanted to make sure she knew it was a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Lucky asked smiling at his fiancé.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Elizabeth said smiling up at him.

Sam turned her body until she was facing Jason. She couldn't stare at the joke standing in front of her. It was taking everything in her power not to say something. She hated that Lucky believed every word coming out of Elizabeth's mouth but he always did. It didn't matter what Elizabeth did, he always chose her in the end. He'd most likely accuse Sam of lying and then she'd lose one of her closest friends. Sam could feel the rush of tears coming and she blinked rapidly trying to keep them at bay.

"There are way to many people in this room," Robin said after she opened the curtain. She motioned for everybody to leave. "I need to stitch up my patient." She waited until Lucky and Elizabeth had left before walking over to Sam. "Are you okay? Does something hurt?"

"Nothing you can fix," Sam said softly. She shook her head and wiped the few stray tears that had fallen away. "I'm okay." She let Jason take her hand before remembering where Robin had just come from. "How's Kristina?"

"She is fine," Robin said setting down Sam's chart. She started gathering supplies for Sam's cut as she further explained. "She has a mild concussion and the cut on her head needed stitches. Now her knee got twisted somehow, during the crash. We put a brace on it and we want her to wear it for the time being. We'll check on it in a week but she should be fine."

"It could have been much worse," Sam mumbled closing her eyes as she pictured the crash in her mind. The car had been destroyed in the crash. She just hoped that there would be something to show who was behind it.

"Kristina said your brakes failed," Robin said as she took Sam's injured arm in her hand. Sam grimaced as the needle pierced her skin but she knew the numbing would slowly take affect and she wouldn't feel anything when Robin started the stitches. "I don't want to sound presumptuous but…brakes don't just fail around here…unless-"

"Unless they have a little help," Sam finished for her. "Lets just say that I will be watching my back very carefully the next few days."

"I'm sorry Sam," Robin said shaking her head. "Who knew the life of a PI would be so dangerous?"

"My life in general seems to be dangerous," Sam said closing her eyes. "But this time Kristina got pulled in."

"This isn't your fault," Jason said immediately.

"Maybe not," Sam said turning to look at him. "But this can't happen again. I won't have my sisters hurt because they are hanging out with their older sister."

Robin stayed silent, just quietly stitching up Sam's arm but she couldn't help but feel the sparks flying off the two of them. It had always been that way. From the moment she'd stood beside the two of them in the middle of train wreck, she'd seen and felt their love. It had only grown stronger. Sam was good for Jason. He needed someone like her in his life.

"All done," Robin said finishing her final stitch before stepping back from Sam.

"Barely felt a thing," Sam said smiling at her.

"Sam!" Alexis said bursting into the room.

"Everything is okay mom," she said quickly. She wanted to throw her arms up and ask when General Hospital had become Grand Central Station.

"Okay?" Alexis repeated staring at her eldest daughter like she'd grown another head. "Both my daughters were rushed to the hospital and everything is okay? I'm sorry, nothing about this is okay!"

"Calm down Alexis," Robin said stepping towards her.

"I will not calm down," Alexis said throwing her hands up in the air. She looked at the three of them before taking a deep breath. "Where is Kristina Sam?"

"I'll take you to her," Sam said taking her mother's hand. She led her out of the examining room taking one last look at Jason who stood there staring at her.

"Jason," Robin said snapping her fingers when he just continued to stare after Sam.

"What?"

"I asked you how you were doing?" Robin asked as she wrote down her final notes on Sam's hospital visit. Patrick had been right, Sam had had a lot of visits to the hospital lately.

"I'm good," Jason said nodding his head. "I'd be better if Sam stopped getting herself hurt."

"She does have a tendency to put herself in situations where she could get hurt," Robin said shaking her head. Some might say Sam was rash and she acted without thinking. But that instinct had saved numerous people on many occasions. She was always putting other people's safety first. That was something to be admired not frowned upon.

"But this…this wasn't her fault," Jason said quietly.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be careful from now on," Robin said hopefully. She sighed when Jason turned to stare at her. "Okay, maybe not. But at least she has you watching her back now." She smiled when Jason's face turned pink and he looked away. "How's that going?"

"Fine," Jason said reverting to his monosyllabic way.

"Just fine," Robin said leading the way out of the room. "Well, I'm sure it's better than fine. A week ago Sam was tiptoeing around the idea of you guys being anything more than friends and today, she runs into your arms. That has to feel nice."

"Sam is scared," Jason said after a moment of silence had passed. "She has her reasons and I don't blame her for them."

"We all have our reasons for being afraid of relationships," Robin agreed. She didn't like remembering her and Patrick's tumultuous road to being together. It had had more than it's fair share of ups and downs but now they were blissfully happy. She couldn't help but want the same thing for Jason and Sam. Just like she wanted Lucky and Elizabeth to get their happy ending. She was happy, so everybody else had to be too.

"I just hope that I can prove to her that we can work," Jason said frowning as he thought about it.

"I know you can," Robin said as they reached the nurse's desk. "The past is in the past Jason. As long as you guys keep it there, you should be fine."

Jason nodded his head but he knew that the past rarely stayed in the past. It always ended up rearing it's ugly head in the present and it held the power to destroy the fragile status of his and Sam's relationship. He was going to do everything in his power to keep it out but if Elizabeth kept putting herself in their lives, it would be damn near impossible.

"I'm fine mom," Kristina said rolling her eyes as Alexis sat on the side of her hospital bed, holding her hand. She'd been talking with Nicholas when Sam and Alexis had burst into her room, Sam mouthing her apology. But her mom hadn't kept fretting since she'd sat down. "It's just a mild concussion and a twisted knee."

"When will you realize that a mild concussion to a mother is never **just** anything?" Alexis asked shaking her head at both her daughters. Sam was sitting on the chair beside Kristina's bed while Nicholas stood behind her.

"But I'm going to be fine mom," Kristina said imploringly. "You heard Dr. Drake, he said that I will make a full recovery. My seatbelt did it's job."

"That's another thing," Alexis said turning to Sam. "I want a complete work up done on that car. There is no way your brakes would just fail unless there was something wrong with car. We are going to sue…" She stared at Sam's face before turning to Kristina. "Talk to Nicholas for a moment sweetie…I need to talk to Sam for a moment."

Sam stood up and followed her mom out of the room. She hadn't had time to blank her face before Alexis had turned to look at her. She knew she had guilt written all over her face and prepared herself for a tongue-lashing like no other. But she'd take it willingly. She was to blame for putting Kristina in her car knowing somebody had just threatened her life.

"Your brakes didn't just fail…did they?" Alexis asked bluntly.

"No," Sam admitted biting her lip. She looked down the empty corridor before looking at her mom. "I don't have proof yet, Lucky is having the car thoroughly investigated, but I'm positive my car had a little help."

"Who is behind this?" Alexis asked glaring at her. "Does this have something to do with Jason? Are you being targeted by another one of his enemies? I knew this was going to happen Sam. And now you are putting Kristina in danger. This has gotta stop. Seriously-"

"Mom," Sam said after getting over her shock. She'd been prepared for Alexis to rip into her about putting Kristina in danger with her job but she hadn't even thought about her blaming this on Jason. "This had nothing to do with Jason."

"It always has something to do with Jason," Alexis argued.

"No, it doesn't," Sam said shaking her head. "Honestly, most of the things that happen to me in my life have nothing to do with Jason. You just like to place the blame on him…just like you like to place the blame on Sonny for anything bad that happens in Port Charles." Sam paused glaring at her mom. "But this…this is on me."

"How?" Alexis finally asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I took a case…Martha Cramer…you might have heard about her divorce," Sam explained.

"Her husband was caught cheating on her…with her daughter," Alexis said slowly, realization dawning when Sam grew even more uncomfortable and looked away. "It's not the same thing Sam…Candace has been having an affair with her stepfather for months."

"I know that," Sam admitted. "Who do you think got the proof?" When Alexis just stared at her she sighed and looked away. "Well Candace Cramer wasn't too happy when I presented the pictures to her mother. Martha wrote her out of the will and out of her life I believe."

"Candace Cramer is behind this," Alexis said staring at her. "I know Martha really well and Candace only in passing. I just can't see her messing with her brakes."

"I don't think she did it personally," Sam sighed. "She probably hired somebody or had one of her friends do it just like last time."

"Like what time?" Alexis asked her eyes narrowing as she stared at Sam.

Sam closed her eyes and wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She hadn't planned on telling Alexis about the attack outside her office. It would just give Alexis more ammunition about how her chosen path wasn't a safe one. "I was attacked by some thug outside my office…because of Candace. She wanted to scare me away from telling Martha the truth."

"Why was she allowed to hurt you a second time?" Alexis asked confused. Her mind was racing with all the new information Sam had just given her and she wasn't taking the time to properly process it all.

"Because I didn't tell the police about the last time," Sam admitted.

"What?" Alexis asked wondering why she was surprised. Sam never told the police anything. She was as bad as Jason and Sonny. "Why?"

"I wanted to handle it," Sam explained. "I didn't believe Candace was a real threat. Still didn't when she threatened me earlier honestly."

"You were threatened earlier and ignored it," Alexis said her voice dropping dangerously low. She stared at her eldest daughter and wanted to shake some sense into her. "You knew there was a possibility that you could be targeted because you were before and you let your 15 year old sister get in your car with you."

"I didn't know she would have my car messed with," Sam stated.

"No, you didn't," Alexis agreed. "But you know now. You know what lengths this…Candace girl…will go to. Maybe now you'll take it more seriously. Since your little sister is laying in the hospital because of it."

"I am sorry that Kristina got hurt," Sam said her voice cracking. She hated that Kristina got hurt because somebody wanted to get to her. It wasn't fair. "I love her…and Molly. I never want anything bad to happen to them."

"But you continually put them in danger," Alexis said barely hearing her. She backed away from Sam, shaking her head at her the entire time. "I think it would be best if you stayed away for awhile Sam. I don't want anything else to happen to my daughters."

Sam felt like somebody had punched her in the stomach as she watched her mother walk back into Kristina's hospital room. Alexis didn't want anything to happen to her daughters…meaning Kristina and Molly. She wanted them protected. It was always Alexis, Kristina and Molly against the world. Sam had never fully fit into their lives, unless Alexis wanted something from her.

"She didn't mean it Sam," Jason said softly from behind her. He'd been walking down the hallway when he'd heard them arguing. He'd hurried, intending to break them up but it had been too late. Alexis had already lashed out at Sam and left her trembling in her wake.

"Yes she did," Sam retorted. She turned to stare at him, her eyes haunted. She'd just been told to stay away from her sisters. Her family. Her heart was breaking. "She means it."

"Okay," Jason relented. "She means it in the moment but not forever. She's scared right now Sam."

"So am I," Sam said softly. She turned to stare back at the door knowing that Alexis was making some excuse to Kristina about where Sam had gone. That she'd brush Sam right out of their lives, as she had done to Sonny for most of Kristina's life. She didn't want to lose her family. For the first time since she'd lost Danny she'd found a family she belonged too. She'd found her mother, someone she could even admire from time to time…and now her mother didn't want her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jason walked through the doors of McCall and Jackal and shared a look with Spinelli, who was sitting behind his desk frantically working. It had been two days since Jason had led Sam from the hospital and taken her back to his penthouse. She had been barely functioning, still in shock that Alexis had ordered her to stay away from her sisters. He wanted to hurt Alexis for putting that haunted look in Sam's eyes but that would have done more damage. The best thing they could do was follow Alexis' wishes for the time being until she cooled off.

He'd said the same thing to Sam and she'd agreed. But ever since then Sam had bottled her feelings up and barely showed emotion. She focused completely on her work and barely stopped to eat or sleep. She was determined to find proof that Candace was behind the accident. It was almost like she felt if she found the proof; she could present it to Alexis and be allowed back in their lives.

"Did you check the camera's at the woman's clinic?" Sam asked from her desk. She had a large cup of coffee sitting in front of her and her hair looked like she'd ran her hands through it a million times.

"Fair Samantha I've checked the afore-mentioned camera three times already…the Jackal can't spot anything on the faulty camera. The video feed goes in and out Goddess…I'm sorry," Spinelli recited quickly.

"There has to be something there," Sam said frustrated. "A ghost didn't cut my brake line."

"Are we sure the brake line was even cut?" Jason finally asked, gaining Sam's attention. He knew what they all suspected but the PCPD had yet to release any information on Sam's car so as far as they were concerned, this was all speculation.

"I had Spinelli hack into the PCPD's files," Sam said before turning back to her computer.

"So the brake line was cut," Jason said walking towards her desk.

"Definitely cut…it was no accident," Sam said typing away. "Lucky spoke to Candace and she's claiming innocence. She's got an airtight alibi for the time in question but we all know she didn't do the dirty work. Now we just have to find some sort of connection."

"What does Lucky say about this?" Jason asked figuring he must have stopped by to tell her about his interview for Candace. He may not like the detective on a personal front but he was usually a pretty good detective.

"He wants me to think about anybody else who may have a problem with me or McCall and Jackal PI," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Uh…Stonecold…Fair Samantha," Spinelli said from his desk. He waited until they were both looking at him before continuing. "I decided to follow the Conniving one from McCall and Jackal PI to her next destination but…I spotted somebody else that should be of some concern."

"Who?" Jason and Sam said at the same time.

"Vixenella…" Spinelli said slowly, drawing the name out.

Jason stood up straighter while Sam pushed her chair back from her desk. He wanted to head over to Sonny's and ask her what the hell she had been doing at Sam's office. Claudia always had an excuse ready but he was interested in hearing this one.

"I totally forgot," Sam said shaking her head at her own stupidity. "How could I forget Claudia Zaccharra's annoying visit the other day?"

"You talked to her," Jason said staring at her. "And you didn't think to mention it?"

"I forgot," Sam said defensively. "Candace showed up and Claudia scurried out of here so fast and then I was dealing with threats from Candace." She threw her hands up in the air as she stood up. "With the car crash and the hospital visit…I forgot all about Claudia and her strange visit."

"What was so strange about the Vixenella's visit?" Spinelli asked curiously.

"She started the whole conversation off with how we should get to know one another because Jason and Sonny are so close," Sam said shuddering at the thought of being friends with Claudia Zacchara. "Then she proceeded to ask questions about our relationship…past and present."

"Why does Vixenella care about Stonecold and Fair Samantha's past?" Spinelli asked confused.

"That was my question," Sam said pointing at Spinelli. "She then started going on and on about gossip and rumors and how it's annoying." Sam grew quiet turning her head to look at Jason. "She did point out that though I said I deal in facts…you like to deal in speculation."

"She knows I'm using you to investigate her," Jason said his voice going cold. It was the same look he always got on his face when he was dealing with Claudia. "What else did she say?"

"Nothing, that's when Candace burst in and Claudia left," Sam said honestly.

"Actually…Vixenella didn't leave," Spinelli said motioning them over to look at his laptop. "She stood in the hallway for a good piece of time before leaving."

"She was eavesdropping," Sam said glaring at the computer screen.

"She knows Candace threatened you," Jason said glaring at the picture of Claudia frozen on the computer.

"What if the Conniving one isn't behind Fair Samantha's brakes failing…but from Vixenella?" Spinelli asked carefully. He saw Sam clench her jaw and Jason clench his hands into fists.

"Who is more likely behind a plan where somebody's brakes get cut?" Jason asked Sam.

"Claudia," Sam admitted. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she paced away. "But we still lack any proof that she was behind it either. And we can't go after her because then she'll know we are on to her even more."

"No, but I can make her nervous," Jason said before hurrying towards the door.

"Oh no, where do you think you're going?" Sam asked latching onto his arm before he could get through the door.

"I'm going to go put a little pressure on Claudia," Jason said frowning at Sam who had finally let go of his arm but she grabbed her keys and phone off her desk turning to follow him. "I can do this on my own."

"Jason, you'll have accused her of trying to kill me within moments of talking to her," Sam said rolling her eyes. "I'm coming with you. Spinelli, keep working on finding some proof."

"Will do Fair Samantha," Spinelli said turning back to his computer. He hid a smile as he heard Stonecold arguing before the door shut firmly behind them. He'd been worried about Fair Samantha since the car accident, it was like a part of the Goddess had shut down but arguing with Stonecold was sure to get her emotions flowing again.

"I don't want you anywhere near her," Jason argued climbing into the drivers side of his SUV.

"Oh I will be her freaking shadow if I find out she's behind my brakes being cut," Sam said picturing in her mind what she would do to Claudia given half a chance. "This is the second time she's put my little sister in danger. She won't get a third."

"Sam, you can't go after Claudia," Jason stated clearly.

"I'm not planning too," Sam said but added 'right now' in her mind. If they found the proof against Claudia and she was behind everything that had happened. She wouldn't be able to stay away. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared out the window. She'd been searching for the truth since the day the accident had happened and she still had nothing to offer Alexis. Not that showing her mother the proof that somebody had cut her brakes was going to make a difference.

"Sam," Jason said his voice tentative. "Have you tried talking to Alexis?"

"No," Sam said curtly.

"You know she didn't mean it," Jason pointed out.

"She has a point," Sam said softly surprising him. She turned to look at him, her eyes full of her inner turmoil. "The girls are in danger when they are with me. And not because I'm with you, regardless of what Alexis says, but because my life is dangerous. It always has been and it always will be."

"Your sisters aren't in danger just because they like being with you Sam," Jason retorted. He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. This wasn't like Sam.

"Tell that to Kristina," Sam said shaking her head. "She witnessed me shooting a man when she was five Jason…five. And in the past couple months she's been kidnapped by Jerry, almost assaulted by some muscle bound freak in Mexico and almost killed in a car crash meant for me."

"And none of that was your fault Sam," Jason argued.

"I don't want to put my sisters in danger Jason…ever," Sam said earnestly. "If Alexis thinks staying away will help…I'll do it. It will be one of the hardest things I've ever done but I can do it."

"It will be a mistake," Jason said quietly. He thought about his own decision, to stay away from Jake; to keep him out of his life. Not a day went by that he didn't wonder what his life would be like with Jake in it. Maybe Sam staying away from her sister's wasn't the same thing, but it was close enough. "Your sisters need you in their lives. Just like you need them."

Sam sighed as they pulled into Greystone. "Well it doesn't matter because Alexis has ordered me to stay away and I don't see that changing anytime soon." She undid her seatbelt and climbed from the car, Jason to take her hand as they headed towards the front door. "Now lets put a little fear into Claudia."

"I'm not sure she's smart enough to be afraid," Jason said nodding at Max and Milo who were arguing in the hallway. "Problem?"

"No problem," Max responded quickly. "Did you need something?"

"Claudia," Jason said clasping his hands in front of him.

"In there," Max said pointing towards the room behind him. "But I've gotta warn you…she's been on the warpath lately."

"Really," Sam said grabbing the door handle as she looked at Jason. "I wonder what Ms. Zacchara has to be so angry about?"

Claudia was sitting the couch obviously stewing about something. She was perfectly done up, not a hair out of place but if you looked into her eyes you could see the anger and even a bit of fear lurking there. She jumped up when the door opened ready to tear into Sonny for ignoring her but glared as Jason and Sam walked in.

"Sonny's not here," she stated crossing her arms over her chest. "And if you want to talk to him you gotta get in line."

"No, we don't need to see Sonny," Jason said making sure that he appeared calm and detached. He headed over to Sonny's desk and started looking through the paperwork, pretending he had work to do.

"Then why are you here?" Claudia asked frustrated. Nothing in her life had been going right lately. Every move she made backfired on her and she was sick of it. She was a smart, strong woman who had taken care of herself and Johnny for years. Why could she not handle Jason Morgan?

"I have work," Jason said without looking up. He watched as Sam strolled over towards Claudia and studied her carefully. He knew she was looking for any sign that Claudia was nervous that they were there.

"Something bothering you Claudia?" Sam asked curiously.

"No…why?" Claudia asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you just look like something's bothering you," Sam said shrugging her shoulders. She walked over towards the couch and took a seat. "I'm not doing too good. I'm sure you heard about my car accident…turns out it wasn't an accident."

"Really?" Claudia asked trying to sound concerned but her annoyance was showing through.

"Yeah, somebody cut my brake line," Sam said shaking her head. "Whoever did it will pay though. You see, my sister was in my car. She could have been seriously injured."

"But she wasn't," Claudia pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Sam said getting comfortable on the couch. "I'm going to make sure that the person responsible gets what's coming to her."

"Her?" Claudia repeated drawing the word out.

"Oh, I meant whoever," Sam said staring Sonny's current wife down. She had to say she was enjoying watching Claudia squirm. She was making it entirely too obvious that she was hiding something. "Slip of the tongue."

"Do you…have any suspects?" Claudia asked carefully.

"A few," Sam said sharing a look with Jason who was still pretending to do some work at Sonny's desk.

"You should probably look into that girl," Claudia said after a minute of silence had gone by.

"Who?" Sam asked her body tensing.

"That girl who came storming into your office the other day," Claudia said as she took a step back towards the doorway. "She looked really angry…she could have something to do with it."

"Maybe," Sam said staring at the person responsible. She didn't have any proof yet but she knew, in her gut, that Claudia was responsible. Her whole demeanor just screamed 'I did it'.

"Well, good luck," Claudia said as soon as she reached the door. "I have something I gotta do."

"That bitch," Sam said jumping to her feet.

"Sam," Jason said shaking his head. He held up a finger to his lips as he walked over towards her and took her hand. He lead the way out of Sonny's house, nodding to Max when they past the bodyguard. "Claudia enjoys eavesdropping."

"Sorry," Sam said as she climbed into Jason's SUV. "I just can't believe Claudia had my brake line cut." She looked at Jason who stared right back at her and she sighed. "Okay, so I can believe it. But you'd think she'd learn after her botched murder attempt on Sonny to make sure no kids are around."

"You are giving Claudia too much credit," Jason said starting his car. "She doesn't think, she reacts."

"She can't just keep going around town hurting people Jason," Sam said literally shaking in anger. "First Michael, then Michael and Kristina could have been hurt in Mexico, and now Kristina because she's pissed at me. This has to end."

"It will," Jason promised. He reached over, taking her closest hand in his. "But for the time being I think you should back off Claudia."

"I don't think so," Sam said yanking her hand out of his.

"Sam," Jason said but shut his mouth when she glared at him.

"If you think for one moment that I am going to back off finding the proof on Claudia, you have lost your mind," Sam said seriously. "In fact, I am stepping up the investigation on her."

"Stepping up the investigation? We don't even know where to look anymore," Jason said slamming his hands on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Let's think it through," Sam said chewing on her bottom lip. "The last thing we found was Devlin's recorder."

"With no recordings," Jason commented.

"Exactly," Sam said sitting up straighter in her seat. "We are so stupid. If there were no recordings on the recorder…where would Devlin hide recordings?"

"I searched his place and all of his things," Jason said furrowing his brow.

"He wouldn't hide them where he lives," Sam said thoughtfully. "It's going to be somewhere not easily accessed. He wouldn't want them falling into the wrong hands."

"If there are recordings," Jason said as he pulled back into the parking lot of the building where Sam's office was.

"There will be," Sam said climbing out. "He wouldn't have had the recorder on him if he didn't make recordings."

"Lets go update Spinelli and tell him to look again for places that Devlin visited right before he died," Jason said leading the way towards the door. He paused when a phone started ringing but turned when he realized it wasn't his.

"It's Maxie," Sam said reading the text message. "She's at her place…it's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency could Maxie have?" Jason asked confused.

"I don't know," Sam said looking up at her office but she sighed when her phone beeped again. "She claims it can't wait. I better go see what's up. She won't stop until I do."

"Alright," Jason said staring as Sam headed towards her temporary vehicle. She couldn't get a new one until the police released her old one to her insurance company. "Be careful."

Sam nodded and smiled at him. "Good luck."

Maxie sat on her couch flipping through the latest copy of Primabella, Crimson's competition. She didn't agree with most of their choices and was proud to say that the latest issue of Crimson kicked Primabella butt. She was just setting the magazine down when someone knocked on her door.

"Sam!" she called hurrying towards the door in her five inch heels. "It is about time. I sent those texts like twenty minutes ago."

Sam rolled her eyes as she walked through the door and headed towards the couch. She did a double take when she saw the issue of Primabella. "Please tell me your emergency isn't about your work."

Maxie looked down at the magazine as she shook her head. "Oh no, just doing some field work for Kate. She wants to make sure that we are still leading in the market, which we are. Primabella couldn't compete with us even if they wanted too. Crimson is so kicking ass."

"Great," Sam said trying to sound enthused but she knew it just fell flat. She pulled out her phone to check the trace she'd started on Claudia's financials. She knew Spinelli and Jason would be working on Devlin's property so she was going to focus on Claudia.

"Sam!" Maxie called loudly.

Sam sat down quickly and put her phone down on the coffee table. "Sorry…I have work though Maxie."

"Your latest cheating spouse can wait," Maxie said rolling her eyes. She sat down beside her and turned to face her. "So what are we going to do about Lucky?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"Lucky and the huge mistake he is making," Maxie said.

"What huge mistake?" Sam asked carefully. She hadn't told Maxie and she knew Elizabeth and Nicholas wouldn't have said anything.

"His whore of a fiancé?" Maxie said watching as Sam closed her eyes.

"How did you find out?" Sam asked softly.

"I heard it straight from the whore herself," Maxie said smirking. "Of course she didn't know I was there when I heard her…she was pleading with Jason to talk to you and make you change your mind on telling Lucky." Maxie stared at her intently as she asked the next part. "Please tell me Jason did not try and talk you out of telling Lucky? I mean, he told her he was staying out of it but Jason has always been ridiculous when it comes to Elizaho."

"No he didn't try and talk me out of telling Lucky," Sam said her eyes still closed.

"Okay, good, so how are you going tell him? I was thinking we both sit him down-" Maxie said but Sam interrupted her.

"No, I decided against telling him…at least for right now."

"Why?" Maxie asked shocked. She stared at Sam like she was crazy. She finally had the chance to take the town angel down and she was saying no.

"Elizabeth is done with Nicholas and she loves Lucky," Sam explained bracing herself for Maxie's tirade she knew was coming.

"No she doesn't Sam," Maxie said shaking her head. "You don't continually cheat on the person you love."

"I know that," Sam said frustrated.

"So tell me the real reason you aren't telling Lucky," Maxie said confused. "Because I know it has nothing to do with Elizabeth."

"Lucky won't believe me," Sam finally said after tense couple minutes of silence. She looked down at her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap, her knuckles white. "He never has when it comes to her."

"You can't know that," Maxie pointed out. "Besides, he may shoot the messenger, but in the end, he'll thank you. He doesn't deserve somebody who would sleep with his brother."

"I know that!" Sam said loudly jumping off the couch. "I hate that Elizabeth keeps hurting him. That he can't just see through her bullshit and see the true person beneath the stupid façade she pus on. I hate it!"

"You need to tell him," Maxie insisted. "I will even be there with you. So if he starts attacking you, I'll jump in and defend you."

"No," Sam said shaking her head. If they both ganged up on him it wouldn't help matters. He knew they both didn't like Elizabeth so he'd just assume they were attacking her. If she was going to tell him then she'd have to do it alone. Just the two of them. But she just knew it was going to go badly. She might just lose one of her closest friends.

Jason sat at Sam's desk at McCall and Jackal and watched as Spinelli muttered quietly to himself. After separating from Sam in the parking lot he'd gone straight to Spinelli and had him begin focusing on possible places Devlin could have hid some recordings. So far they hadn't found any safety deposit boxes or anything in his name period.

"There has to be something," Jason mumbled to himself racking his brain for any place Devlin could have hidden something.

"Stonecold, if the Mad Doctor has his private recordings somewhere we will find them," Spinelli said without looking away from his computer.

"I wish I had your faith," Jason said shaking his head. He felt like he'd been searching for proof forever and he always came up empty handed. He was just getting comfortable in Sam's chair when the office door flew open and Molly walked through the door, with Kristina right on her heels. "Girls, what are you doing here?"

"We are here to see Sam," Kristina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Goddess in Training but Fair Samantha is off helping Maximista with some pressing emergency," Spinelli said his eyes darting towards the phone. He really wanted to call his wife and find out what was the emergency. But Stonecold wouldn't let him. He kept telling him that if Maxie wanted Spinelli to know, she would have called him, not Sam.

"That's okay," Molly said turning to face Jason. "We can talk to Jason."

"Does Alexis know you're here?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Yeah right," Kristina said rolling her eyes. "Mom is being totally harsh, watching us like a hawk, making sure we don't call or see Sam. She's our sister!"

"I know that," Jason said calmly. "But Alexis-"

"My mom is just scared," Molly said cutting him off. She walked around the desk until she was standing beside him. "But she's wrong. Sam's life isn't too dangerous for us."

"Seriously, Sonny Corinthos is my father," Kristina said shaking her head. "And she's trying to force me to have a relationship with him. His life is way more dangerous than Sam's."

"Sam needs us," Molly said so earnestly they all looked at her. "We are her only family. She has friends, Spinelli and Maxie, but it's not that same as having family. She needs family. For too long she had nobody to count on but herself and I don't want her to go back to that."

"She won't," Jason said quickly. "She has me."

"For how long?" Molly asked arching one eyebrow. She sighed when Jason adopted his Stonecold face. "I know you have feelings for Sam. I believe that you truly care for her. But you cared for her before."

"And then you ripped out her heart and stomped on it," Kristina said dramatically.

"Ah…Goddess In Training," Spinelli started to say but Molly shook her head at him.

"No, Kristina is right," she said smiling sadly at Jason. "You hurt Sam…badly. I know you regret that, just like Sam has her regrets. But you both are trying to rewrite the wrongs of the past. And that is romantic but she needs us, her family, while she does that."

"Sam doesn't want to stay away from you," Jason explained carefully.

"I know," Molly said nodding her head. "But she also won't ignore our mom's wishes. But I need you to tell her that we need her. That mom is wrong and the only way she'll see that is if Sam takes the first step."

"Molly," Jason said slowly.

"Do you love Sam?" Molly asked staring him down.

"I…care for Sam," Jason said growing even more uncomfortable with the entire conversation, if that was even possible.

"Seriously Jason," Kristina said frustrated. "You care for friends and acquaintances…not your girlfriend."

"I am not having this conversation with you," Jason said standing up. "But I will tell Sam you stopped by and wanted to see her."

"Please tell her to talk to mom Jason," Molly said quickly as he ushered them towards the door.

"I need Sam in my life," Kristina said softly. Kiefer hadn't called her for two days, not even after she'd spent a night in the hospital. She'd left him a couple messages but he seemed to be ignoring her. She needed Sam's opinion. She needed Sam.

"I will talk to her," Jason finally said realizing they would never leave until he agreed. "But you need to go home and…where does Alexis think you are?"

"Kelly's," Molly admitted.

"We had Viola drop us off," Kristina added.

"Go to Kelly's then," Jason said opening the door. He shut it behind them and turned to stare at Spinelli who was shaking his head. "What?"

"I can't believe that the Mother of the Goddess would actually order her away from her family," he said mournfully. "How can she think that's okay? I just don't understand-"

"Because Alexis Davis doesn't think," Jason said loudly, cutting him off. "She just does what she thinks is best and screw everybody else. Now get back to work." Jason turned and stared at Sam's desk taking in the files and laptop but placed more prominently on the desk was a picture taken of her family.

Alexis sitting on the couch with one arm around Molly and the other around Kristina, with Sam standing behind them. They all had smiles on their faces but looking at the photo, Jason couldn't help but think that Sam was still not quite part of the picture. She was in the background and she accepted it. Worst, she expected it. But it wasn't right. And if Sam didn't talk to Alexis, somebody else just might have to do it for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sam sat at her favorite bench and the pier and nervously checked around her. She'd decided on a neutral place to meet with Lucky but she didn't want an audience. What she had to say to him was going to hit him hard and though she had a feeling how he might react, he could surprise her.

She'd left Maxie's and drove around for a bit, attempting to gather her thoughts and hopefully she'd finally worked out a way to tell him about Elizabeth. But there really was no easy way to tell him. It was going to hit him hard and could even send him on a downward spiral. She didn't want that. He'd been through enough; he deserved some peace.

"Sam!" Lucky called out jogging down the steps. "Sorry, I had to get away from the PCPD and it's like a circus there."

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he sat down beside her.

"All the crazies have seemed to come out of the woodwork lately," he said sighing in relief as he sat down. "And speaking of crazy, that Candace girl, she swears she had nothing to do with your accident."

"It wasn't an accident," Sam muttered.

"Well she has an airtight alibi and my gut says she didn't do it," Lucky said staring at Sam in concern. "I know you were counting on her being the prime suspect…but I think she's more likely to key your car then have your brakes cut."

"Yeah," Sam agreed nodding her head. "I don't know who else it could be."

"I know you thought it was one of your clients…but have you thought about Jason's enemies?" Lucky asked cautiously. "Now that you two are…back together…you are a prime target."

"Yeah," Sam said thoughtfully. She hadn't even really thought about the danger of being with Jason again. She'd been so focused on helping Martha and getting the goods on Claudia.

"Could one of Jason and Sonny's enemies have something to do with?"

"Possibly," Sam admitted sadly. "Truth is I can't prove that anyone did it."

"We will find out who wanted to hurt you Sam…I promise," Lucky said taking her hand in his. "I told Mac this was priority."

"Thanks for that," Sam said squeezing his hand.

"Are you being careful?" Lucky asked.

"Always," Sam said smiling. "And it seems that Jason and Spinelli have my back. They are completely focused on finding out who's responsible."

"I wish you'd leave it to the PCPD," Lucky grumbled.

"I'm not going to get in your way," Sam said quickly. "We are just helping you guys out. You can't just focus on my case…not with all the crazies out and about."

"True," Lucky said rolling his eyes. He'd been working round the clock lately and hadn't been able to spend much time with Elizabeth and his boys. He wanted to find the person responsible for hurting Sam and Kristina. He didn't like that they had nothing to go on and was giving it every spare moment he had.

"But this isn't why I called," Sam said slowly letting go of his hand to clasp her other tightly in her lap. She looked out at the water and the ships going by and wished, for just a moment that she was on one. She'd much rather be piloting a ship than delivering such terrible news to one of her closest friends.

"I didn't think it was," Lucky agreed. "You sounded serious on the phone. Did something else happen?"

"No," Sam said still not looking at him. "But…I'm not sure how to say this."

Lucky stared at her profile and racked his brain trying to figure out what could be bothering Sam this badly. She looked nervous and even a tad scared. He wasn't used to seeing Sam scared of anything. Usually she was in the thick of things before she even thought about being afraid. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"It's about Elizabeth," Sam admitted quietly. She could see him stiffen up from the corner of her eye.

"Sam," Lucky said slowly his brow furrowing as he stared at her.

"She's cheating on you," Sam said before he could put her off with some excuse. "Or was cheating on you. I'm not sure which anymore but I definitely know she was cheating on you." Sam knew she was rambling but she couldn't seem to stop talking.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucky asked standing up.

"Because you are my friend," Sam said standing up also. She finally looked him in the eye and wanted to run away at the anger and turmoil staring back at her.

"You don't lie to your friends Sam," Lucky said his voice low and trembling with anger.

"I'm not lying, Lucky," Sam said solemnly. "I know you don't want to hear this and I wasn't even sure I was going to tell you."

"Now I know you're lying," Lucky said shaking his head at her. "Sam McCall would never willingly keep something like that a secret for any amount of time."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Sam said her eyes tearing up. It was going about as bad as it could get. She'd known he wouldn't want to believe her but to outright call her a liar…she hated that. "Elizabeth asked me not too."

"I know you don't like Elizabeth," Lucky said trying to calm down. "But to make up lies. That isn't like you Sam. What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing any game," Sam said backing up when Lucky whipped around to pace away, his arm coming dangerously close to hitting her.

"Elizabeth is not cheating on me Sam," Lucky stated slowly and clearly. "She just agreed to be my wife. She loves me."

"I think she wants to love you," Sam said honestly. "But I'm not sure she does Lucky. I think she's confused."

"You'll do anything to hurt Elizabeth," Lucky said staring at Sam as if she was scum. "And this time you are even hurting me."

"It's true Lucky!" Sam said loudly. "I walked in on them. Elizabeth was wrapped around-"

"Just stop Sam," Lucky said raising a hand to cut her off. "I don't need to hear anymore. I get that you don't like my marrying her but I love her. And I trust her." He looked away for a moment before turning back to face her one last time. "I thought I could trust you."

Sam knew she had tears falling down her face when she watched him storm away, his anger apparent from his body language. It had gone even worse than she'd thought. She'd known he'd be angry but even she couldn't have predicted the level of anger he'd express towards her. This was more then killing the messenger…this was not even believing the messenger. And she didn't know what to do with that.

Jason stood stooped behind Spinelli watching as his friends fingers flew across his laptop keyboard. He was checking all the banks and storage facilities between Port Charles and the route Devlin had taken the night of his death. This was their last chance at finding any recordings. He stood up straight as the door opened and smiled in relief when he saw Sam walking in. He'd been worried since she'd been gone so long but he'd assumed Maxie had one heck of a crisis.

"Hey," Jason said stepping towards her his smile dropping when he saw her face. Even Sam couldn't have hid the look of pain in her eyes or the obvious tear tracks running down her face. "What happened?"

"Is something wrong with Fair Maximista?" Spinelli asked alarmed jumping out of his seat. "Did something happen…is she okay…the Jackal knew he should have accompanied Fair Samantha to his beloved's formal dwelling. Or…does the Jackal's wife not want to live with-"

"Spinelli," Sam said walking over to him. "Maxie is fine. She was getting the last of her things and she wanted us to meet in private. Something she claims she can never get at the penthouse."

"The penthouse does seem like Grand Central Station lately," Spinelli admitted taking his seat once again.

"It wouldn't if you guys had moved into Maxie's place or gotten one of your own," Jason retorted still upset that his penthouse had been taken over by Maxie. Every time he went home, it seemed like something else had changed. A new lamp…mirror and even his desk had been switched out. He didn't know how much more he could take. He'd threatened physical harm if she so much as even touched his pool table. What did he need a formal dining room for?

"The Jackal knows how much Stonecold likes his privacy and space but we are having trouble agreeing on a place to live," Spinelli said eyeing his mentor anxiously.

"Look…it doesn't matter right now," Jason said still eyeing the tear tracks on Sam's face. If nothing had happened to Maxie then that wasn't what had caused her tears. So either she had gotten bad news or she'd run into… "Did you see Alexis?"

"What…no," Sam said walking over to her desk. She fell into her seat and turned it until she could set her elbows down and put her head in her hands. She had a headache from crying and wished she stopped off at home to fix her face. Jason wasn't going to let a few tears go. "Why would you think that?"

"Well Molly and Kristina were here," Jason started to explain.

"What, why were my sisters here?" Sam asked turning to look at him. "Alexis specifically told them to stay away."

"It seems Fair Samantha's sisters feel the Goddess Mother's order is a tad too harsh and wishes something be done to change it," Spinelli said when Jason just stayed silent.

"They shouldn't have come here," Sam said frustrated. "If Alexis finds out…"

"What, she'll order you to stay away?" Jason asked sarcastically. "I think she's already done that Sam."

"I told her I'd stay away," Sam said calmly.

"And you did," Jason pointed out. "But your sisters didn't. If anybody should get into trouble it should be them for disobeying Alexis."

"She'll blame it on me," Sam said shaking her head. "It's always my fault. Even when I'm not here, it's my fault. If they even mention seeing you or talking to you…"

"If I may," Spinelli said speaking up. "I doubt the Goddess-In-Training or the Highly Intelligent one would tell Goddess Mother anything. They would know the trouble they would be in…wouldn't they?"

"Good point," Sam said relaxing slightly. She'd just barely recovered once leaving the pier and to hear that her sisters were here and that Alexis might end up swinging by to take another swing at her; she just couldn't handle another confrontation today.

"They want you to talk to Alexis," Jason said watching as she took a deep breath. He didn't like that he was obviously pushing her but he didn't want her just to take Alexis' bullshit. She didn't deserve it.

"And what will that do?" Sam asked growing even more frustrated. "What does talking about anything honestly do? You can't keep quiet because it's not the right thing to do but when you talk about things with someone, it just makes things worse!"

"What happened today Sam?" Jason asked walking over 'til he was standing beside her. He crouched down besides her chair and ran his hand down her back. "No emergency Maxie had could have gotten you this upset."

"I…uh…I told Lucky the truth," Sam said her eyes filling up with even more tears. She didn't move as the door closed behind Spinelli, who must have decided to give them some privacy.

"What brought that on?" Jason asked confused. The last he'd heard she was going to stay quiet. "I thought you were meeting Maxie."

"I did," Sam said softly. "But her emergency was dealing with Elizabeth and Lucky. She actually pointed out that keeping quiet wasn't being a good friend to Lucky. Something I claim to be. So I called him up and told him to meet me…on the pier." She closed her eyes when Jason took his hand away and stood back up. She knew he was worried about Jake and probably Elizabeth. As much as he claimed to stay out of it, this would have to bother him. She'd told him one thing and did another. "He didn't take it well."

"Did he…is he…does Elizabeth know that he knows?" Jason finally asked his voice quiet.

"No," Sam said even more quietly. "And it doesn't even matter."

"Of course it matters Sam," Jason said staring at her oddly. "Elizabeth and Lucky's lives have just been blown up."

"He didn't believe me," Sam said standing up. She headed straight for the fridge to grab a beer. She needed a drink badly.

"What do you mean he didn't believe you?" Jason asked a part of him sighing in relief.

"He didn't believe me," Sam repeated. "He accused me of lying and hating Elizabeth. I'm not lying obviously but I can't deny that I hate the bitch. But he loves her and trusts her and he now can't trust me."

"You told him that you walked in on Elizabeth and Nicholas and he didn't believe you," Jason said honestly surprised. He'd thought Lucky and Sam were close, closer than he liked but to accuse her of lying about something so important. How close could they really be?

"Oh no," Sam said shaking her head after she took another long drink. "I didn't even get a chance to tell him about Nicholas being the other man. He wouldn't even listen."

"I'm sorry Sam," Jason said making his way over towards her. He took the beer out of her hands and set it down on Spinelli's desk. "I'm sorry he didn't believe you."

"Are you?" Sam asked pulling back so she could see his face. "Are you really sorry because I could have sworn I saw relief on your face a second ago?"

"Sam-"

"No Jason, it's okay," Sam said stepping out of his arms. She walked around him, picking her beer up on the way. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tears running down her face. She'd thought Lucky accusing her of lying would be the worst part of her day but Jason's reaction was much worse. "I even understand. You don't want Elizabeth's life to blow up. I know you said that Elizabeth made her bed and she's to blame but you were happy when I said I wasn't going to say anything."

"Sam-"

"You were mad when I told you I did tell Lucky the truth and now are relieved that one of my closest friends doesn't believe me," Sam went on, not allowing him to say anything. "I know you're mad that I said anything without talking to you first…but don't worry Jason. Elizabeth's life is perfect right now. I guess somebody's should be perfect huh?"

"Is it okay for the Jackal to enter?" Spinelli asked cautiously opening the door, his head peeking around to look at them.

"Yes-" Sam said at the same time Jason said no. She spared him a quick glance before turning to Spinelli. "Yes you can come in. Why don't you fill me in on what you were doing while I was gone? Then I can hopefully help and we can knock this out faster."

"The Jackal can take another stroll around the block if needed," Spinelli said staring intently at Jason.

"No Spinelli," Sam said before Jason could say anything. "We have work to do. Not only do we have to find Devlin's recordings but we do have other clients." Sam opened her own laptop and powered it up. "Jason and I are done anyways."

Spinelli quickened his pace as he headed for his desk. He looked ruefully at Jason before taking his seat. Something major had happened during his absence. Sam wouldn't even look Jason and his mentor was staring intently at the floor, his mind focused on something. He wished he knew what to say to get rid of the tension in the room but he sighed and started typing on his laptop once again. Whatever had happened had to be bad…with the fresh tear tracks on Sam's face.

Lucky stood outside Elizabeth's house. He'd pulled up almost ten minutes ago but he wasn't ready to knock on the door. He'd left Sam crying on the docks hours ago but he couldn't even begin to tell anyone where he'd gone. He'd walked around Port Charles on autopilot rehashing everything Sam had said. But he always came to the same conclusion.

Sam was lying.

She had to be lying. Elizabeth and he had been solid now for months. Hanging out as a family with the boys and even going on a few dates, just the two of them. The few times they'd even gotten a chance to make love it had been perfect. Like coming home from a long absence. Elizabeth had even said yes to his proposal.

So Sam had to be lying.

But even as he focused on that, he couldn't help but remember the look on Elizabeth's face the day he'd proposed. He'd come here, at her request because she'd had something to tell him. But he'd gone first and proposed, after finally finding the courage. The fear that had been there when he'd walked through the door had fallen away to happiness. But now he had to wonder what had had her so afraid?

He'd forgotten about it after the proposal. She'd been so happy wanting to call her brother and her grams that he'd let her squeal about the ring with Robin and Lulu. Then when she'd finally finished her calls he'd taken her upstairs to celebrate their engagement. But now he wished he had let her go first.

Not that he thought Sam was telling the truth. She hated Elizabeth. After what Jason and Elizabeth had done, it was understandable but he wouldn't allow her to hurt Elizabeth now. They'd all moved on and forgiven everybody's past mistakes. Elizabeth didn't hate Sam. At least he didn't think she still did. After the carnival, they had gotten along. Elizabeth had even been concerned with Sam's well being.

So this anger was just on Sam's side. She would have to deal with it, maybe he could mention it to Jason, get him to tell her to back off. He didn't want past issues causing problems in the present. He wanted to start fresh with Elizabeth.

"Lucky?" Elizabeth said from the doorway. She'd been straightening up the living room when she'd spotted him through the window. "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to talk to you," Lucky said stepping towards her.

"You could have knocked," Elizabeth said confused. "The boys aren't here. Grams wanted them for the afternoon."

"So we're alone," Lucky said watching as she stared at him with even more confusion.

"Yes, we're alone," she said slowly. "Who else would be here?"

Lucky walked through the door and stood in the entryway as he said, "I don't know, you tell me."

"Lucky, you aren't making any sense," Elizabeth said shaking her head at him. "Nobody is here. Nobody has been here. I've just been cleaning. Cameron and Jake destroyed the house this morning."

"Do you work today?" Lucky asked walking towards the couch.

"You know I don't," Elizabeth said following him. She couldn't look away from him, his whole attitude and demeanor was scaring her. Something was bothering him that was obvious. "What happened today?"

"I had a meeting," Lucky said after sitting down. He patted the seat beside him and waited until she joined him before continuing. "With Sam." He watched as her face paled and she started picking at the embroidery on her skirt. "She had an interesting story to tell."

"Lucky…" Elizabeth said drawing his name out as she frantically tried to find something to say to fix this. She had known it was coming. Sam could never keep her mouth shut for long. She'd probably been chomping at the bit to tell Lucky that Elizabeth had cheated. Who cared if she had broke things off and was ready to start a life with Lucky? No, destroy Elizabeth's life was always number one on Sam's list.

"She claims you cheated on me," Lucky said narrowing his eyes at her. "Or are still cheating on me."

"She's a liar," Elizabeth said instantly. She was not still cheating on Lucky! She'd cut things off with Nicholas. She was done. Maybe he wasn't with his constant phone calls and text messages. He wanted to tell Lucky the truth because he claimed to be in love with her. Like Nicholas knew how to love anybody besides Emily. He was just looking for a lifeline in his life and he'd decided Elizabeth was it and for a while, she had been. But she couldn't be anymore. She was with Lucky. She'd chosen Lucky. "I am not cheating on you Lucky."

"She seemed pretty adamant," Lucky said his voice sounding odd.

"Sam hates me Lucky," Elizabeth said intensely. "She always has. Even before Jason and I…well you know she hated me. When I told her we were engaged…she glared at me like I was doing it to hurt her." Elizabeth stood up to pace away. "I keep reminding her she's with Jason now…she needs to focus on him. Though why he's with her again I don't know. Sam is unstable…always has been."

"I never noticed her being unstable," Lucky said thoughtfully, still staring at her with that odd look on his face.

"She isn't to you," Elizabeth said quickly. "Or to Jason. But Alexis has noticed it. That's why Sam can't go near Kristina or Molly. I'm sure Carly will be telling Michael and Morgan to stay away from her next."

"How do you know Alexis told Sam to stay away from her sisters?" Lucky asked confused.

"I…uh…heard it at the hospital," Elizabeth said sadly. She'd almost told him Nicholas had told her but it was better to leave him out of it. She didn't know what Sam had told him exactly but if she'd mentioned Nicholas' name it wouldn't be good for Elizabeth to say it too.

"So you aren't cheating on me," Lucky said going back to the topic on hand.

"No Lucky," Elizabeth insisted sitting back down. She took both of his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. "I love you Lucky. I want a family with you. Why would I cheat on you?"

"I told Sam that too," Lucky said thoughtfully. He looked down at their hands and squeezed hers in return. "So you've never cheated on me…since we got back together?"

Elizabeth stared at him and knew she had a choice to make. She could tell him the truth now and risk his anger and pain or lie. He'd obviously decided against believing Sam so why tell him something that would only cause pain and turmoil in his life. "No Lucky, I have not cheated on you," she lied leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. She pulled back and stared solemnly at him. "I wish Sam hadn't tried to convince you otherwise."

"Me too," Lucky said softly.

"Well, the only way to prove to her that her lies aren't working is to move ahead with wedding plans," Elizabeth said happily. Her life was going exactly the way she wanted it to now. She'd had that dark cloud of will Sam won't Sam hanging over her head for weeks now and it felt good to be out from underneath it. She couldn't wait to rub it in Sam's face that Lucky hadn't believed her.

Jason pulled up in front of Alexis' lake house and turned off his SUV. He didn't know if he was about to make an already bad situation worse by going to Alexis on Sam's behalf without her permission but he couldn't just stand back and watch Sam's heart be ripped out again by her mother.

But after witnessing her falling apart again because of Lucky and then his reaction to the whole thing. He didn't know what to do. She'd been right of course. She usually was when it came to him and his reactions. He was relieved that Lucky and Elizabeth were okay. Because that meant Jake would be okay. He would have both his parents. But he hated that Sam was hurt by Lucky's disbelief. He hated seeing her in pain over this.

He'd tried talking to her all afternoon but when he'd asked her to step outside for the third time; she'd packed up her laptop and told Spinelli she'd be working from home. The added "alone" had been silent but obvious. She didn't want Jason around.

There wasn't anything he could do tonight about the Lucky and Elizabeth situation except let it play out. Sam had done what she could by trying to tell Lucky the truth. He wished she would have talked it over with him beforehand but after his admitting that he had a slight issue with Lucky, he could see why she had not. Giving her some space was the least he could do now.

He walked towards the front door and knocked loudly, listening as someone made their way towards the door. He smiled at Molly who stood there in her pajamas and some pink fuzzy slippers.

"Jason!" Molly said excitedly. She looked behind him but sighed when she realized Sam wasn't there. "She wouldn't come would she?"

"Sam's having a tough day," Jason explained quietly. He didn't know if Alexis was in the same room as them and he didn't want to alert her to his presence quite yet.

"All the more reason for her to surround herself with family," Molly pointed out. She held the door open and motioned for him to come inside. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I came to talk to Alexis," Jason stated watching as Molly's eyes got huge.

"You came to plead Sam's case which means Kristina's and my case," Molly said before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Jason. I know my mom is worried but she is wrong this time."

"Is Alexis here?" Jason finally asked growing uncomfortable having the precocious eleven year old.

"She's in her office," Molly said before walking away. She paused, turning to face him with a huge smile on her face. "This is so sweet of you Jason. Sam is lucky to have a guy who would brave her mother for her."

'Especially if her mother is Alexis Davis,' Jason thought shaking his head. He didn't expect this visit to go well. Alexis hated the very sight of him. It didn't matter what Jason said or did she looked down at him because of who he was. He didn't blame her for that. Not many people accepted Jason for who he was. Sam was one of the chosen few who had.

Alexis stood in the entryway of the living room staring at Jason as she tried to relax enough to say anything. She'd been staring at a picture of her three girls, taken back when she'd been fighting cancer, when Molly had knocked on her door. Her announcement that Jason was standing in their living room had initially brought a heavy dose of panic, he was here because something had happened to Sam.

That was always her biggest worry when it came to Sam. She was so reckless and daring that she jumped into these situations, like dating known mobsters, without thinking about the consequences. So many things had happened to her while she'd been with Jason. Ending with a cracked heart, so broken Alexis hadn't been sure it was repairable.

But Sam was nothing if not resilient.

It didn't matter how many things knocked Sam down. She got back up swinging and fought even harder the next time. It was one of the things Alexis found the most admirable about her eldest daughter, but it also terrified her.

She'd been like Sam as a kid. She'd had a father who was controlling and difficult. She'd fought him at every turn. Until she'd wound up pregnant with Sam. Then she'd made the conscious decision to do the right thing. The expected thing from her father. And with the exception of the many horrible men she'd dated in the past, she'd tried to live up to those expectations.

But Sam could never live up to them. Alexis had known that from the start. Sam didn't concern herself with other people's expectations. Her own standards were the only ones that mattered. This is why they continually bumped heads. One of them would have to give in but neither one knew how.

"Is it Sam?" Alexis finally asked stepping farther into the room.

Jason stared at the woman who had somehow given birth to Sam. He still didn't know how, the two women couldn't be more different. Alexis loved looking down at people from her pedestal while Sam was too busy helping people to concern herself with looking down on them. "Yes," he finally said his voice carefully controlled so the anger wouldn't shine through.

"Is she okay?" Alexis asked raising a hand to her mouth.

"No," Jason said honestly. "How can you expect her to be okay Alexis?"

"What happened? Is it mob related?" Alexis asked her body going numb.

"What…no," Jason said confused but eventually realized what she was getting at. "This has nothing to do with that and everything to do with you."

"With me?" Alexis asked staring at him, her turn to be confused.

"Do you even realize what you've done to her?" Jason asked shaking his head at her. "You think that you can just tell her to stay away from her sisters, her family, and she is going to just go on, business as usual."

"I assure you Sam will be fine," Alexis finally said her voice sounding stilted to her own ears.

"Really," Jason said staring down at her. "Because I was with her most of today and she is anything but fine. She is working herself to death trying to find out who tried to kill her a couple nights ago…like if she somehow finds the person responsible you will allow her to see her sisters. But we both know the truth."

"I hope whoever is responsible is punished," Alexis said carefully.

"I hope they rot in hell," Jason said coldly. Adding, they will, in his head. He would see to it. "But you aren't going to let her see Kristina and Molly even if she can find who did it."

"I want my daughters safe," Alexis said walking across the room until she was standing at the opposite end of the couch. "Sam's life doesn't allow for much safety…at least not lately. I won't have my girl's hurt again."

"Do you even think to include Sam when you say 'my girl's'?" Jason asked glaring at her. "She is your child too…as much as you may wish otherwise."

"I love Sam," Alexis said loudly.

"Then why do you treat her like she doesn't matter?" Jason asked honestly confused. "I've watched her continually try to prove herself to you, that she can be a daughter you can be proud of but it's never enough."

"I am proud of Sam."

"Then you don't trust her," Jason pointed out.

"I…I," Alexis mumbled trying to find the words to explain her position.

"Let me tell you something Alexis," Jason said taking a step forward. "I trust Sam with my life. With anybody's life. She would die before letting anything happen to somebody else. Especially her sisters. She would never intentionally put her sisters in harms way. You have to know that."

"I do know that," Alexis agreed. "But it's the unintentional danger that scares me. Like that night. Kristina was hurt because somebody wanted to hurt Sam and didn't care that her little sister was there. I can't let that happen again."

"Mom…who's to say we wouldn't be hurt just walking to Kelly's?" Molly asked striding determinedly into the room. "I mean, we do live in Port Charles, where the local mob runs amuck."

"Molly," Alexis sighed turning to face her youngest.

"It's true and you know it," Molly insisted. "Sam loves us mom. She needs us and we need her. Yeah, Kristina got hurt but mom, somebody intentionally tried to hurt Sam that night too."

"I know that sweetie," Alexis said calmly.

"You need to reach out to Sam, Alexis," Jason said deciding to let Molly take it from there. She was good at explaining things in a way Alexis may understand. Truth was Alexis probably wouldn't listen to anything Jason said anyways. "She feels guilty enough for that night. She doesn't need you blaming her too."

Alexis watched as Jason stormed out of her house and as Molly crossed her arms over her chest, adopting the same pose Alexis had used many times on all her daughters. She knew that ordering Sam away from her sisters had been cruel. A part of her had been shocked that she had even done it. But she was terrified of something happening to one of them again, while they were with Sam. She didn't know how to get around that fear. Or if she ever could.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Lucky is an idiot," Maxie stated as she took a sip of her steaming hot latte. She'd drug Sam out of bed at the crack of dawn after Spinelli had finally told her about how upset Sam had been the day before. She'd almost smacked him for staying quiet for so long but Spinelli wasn't always the most intuitive person. "How could he accuse you of lying? It's not like his whore of a fiancé hasn't cheated on him before."

"He's in love with her," Sam said softly blowing on her latte to cool it down. She knew she had circles under her eyes; she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Between Lucky's reaction and then Jason's, she'd been put through the wringer. She'd been annoyed to hear Maxie come storming into her apartment this morning but she had to admit, being with someone who felt the same way about Elizabeth really helped. "He wants to believe in her."

"Lucky can take being completely obtuse to a whole new level," Maxie grumbled shaking her head. "I should have gone with you. He wouldn't have been able to call us both liars."

"Maxie," Sam said staring at her. "Our records aren't exactly clean when it comes to telling the truth."

"Okay, I will concede that we both have led less than stellar lives but we both have chosen a better path," Maxie pointed out.

"True," Sam agreed. "But there is no way Lucky would have believed me regardless if you were there or not. He is completely oblivious to her faults."

"I'm sorry Sam," Maxie said after a couple minutes of silence had passed. "I know having Lucky as your friend meant a lot to you…having him accuse you of lying had to really hurt."

"It was definitely one of the low points of my day yesterday," Sam admitted quietly.

"One of…there was more," Maxie said fishing for whatever else had put those dark circles under her friend's eyes. She really needed to help Sam invest in some better make-up.

"It just wasn't a good day," Sam said fidgeting with her coffee cup. She wasn't ready to go into her confrontation with Jason. Yes, his reaction had hurt but she had a feeling she'd overreacted herself. She knew that he had a connection and friendship with Elizabeth. She'd witnessed it more times than she could count. She couldn't expect him to not feel badly when he thought she'd been hurt.

"What did Jason do now?" Maxie asked interrupting her thoughts.

"What? Why would you assume Jason did anything?" Sam asked confused.

"I know that look on your face," Maxie said pointing at her. "It's the same look you always get when you are thinking about Jason and it's only when he's said or done something that bothers you. So what did he do?"

"Nothing," Sam said looking away.

"You do realize I will get it out of you," Maxie said sitting back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. "The longer you put off the inevitable-"

"He's mad I told Lucky," Sam said before Maxie could go into one of her rants. She didn't have the patience to deal with it.

"What?" Maxie said staring at her surprised. "Why would he care if you told Lucky?" When Sam looked down at her coffee cup she sat up quickly. "He is not still concerned with Elizabeth and her precious feelings being hurt…is he?"

"I don't know," Sam said not sounding at all convincing.

"So all that crap in his penthouse about how he wasn't going to stop you from doing what you wanted to do was what…bullshit?" Maxie said seriously pissed off.

"I don't know," Sam repeated.

"What is with the men in Port Charles?" Maxie asked rolling her eyes. "They see Elizabeth as this perfect little angel who needs their protection. Why can't they see the calculating bitch inside?"

"She only shows the calculating bitch to women," Sam commented looking up as the door to Kelly's opened. She froze when she saw Elizabeth standing there in her scrubs. One look from the nurse and she knew she was in for another confrontation.

"What's wrong?" Maxie asked turning around. She watched as the sainted nurse sauntered towards them with an ugly little smirk on her face. She turned back around and reached over squeezing Sam's hand. "Let me handle her." She waited until Elizabeth was even with their table before commenting. "Well if it isn't Port Charles own sainted whore."

"Funny coming from you Maxie," Elizabeth said glaring at her quickly before turning to face Sam. "I should have known you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut Sam. You are always looking at ways to destroy my life. Well this time it didn't work. Lucky didn't believe you."

"Does it even bother you that you are lying to him?" Maxie asked curiously. She didn't like the look on Sam's face, it looked like defeat, and she wasn't about to allow that.

"I'm not lying to Lucky," Elizabeth said once again glaring at Maxie. "Sam was just trying to spread more lies…much like she always does."

"So you didn't cheat on Lucky with his brother Nicholas?" Maxie asked smiling in satisfaction when Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. She saw her gaze dart to Sam before going back to her. "Oh no, Sam didn't tell me. I heard it straight from the whore herself….you."

"I never told you…" Elizabeth said her voice trailing off.

"No, but you did try to plead your case to Jason," Maxie pointed out.

"You were there," Elizabeth said slowly.

"Yep, and let me tell you, it was an eye opening experience. I knew that you were a bitch Elizabeth, but sleeping with your fiancé's brother…that takes it to a whole other level." Maxie shook her head at the nurse and smiled sadly. "I wonder if Lucky will be so blind after I tell him what I know."

"Lucky won't believe you," Elizabeth said quickly. She'd see to it. Lucky knew Maxie was Sam's best friend and that she'd say anything to back Sam up.

"You know, I don't really care if he does or doesn't anymore," Maxie said shrugging her shoulders. "As far as I'm concerned, Lucky is an idiot who deserves you and the hell you are destined to put him through."

"Enough," Sam finally said raising a hand to her forehead. Listening to Elizabeth whine was starting to give her a headache. "Go away Elizabeth, you've done what you came here for. You've gloated…Lucky thinks I'm a liar."

"You should have kept your mouth shut," Elizabeth said pointedly.

"I couldn't Elizabeth," Sam said shaking her head at her. "As his friend, I had to tell him when he's being played for a fool. I can feel better knowing that I at least tried to show him the truth. Now when he finds out…because he will Elizabeth…I won't have to feel guilty for keeping quiet."

"Just don't interfere in my life again," Elizabeth warned before flouncing off towards the counter.

"God I hate her," Maxie complained.

"Join the club," Sam said taking a big gulp of her now lukewarm coffee. "Maxie…don't tell Lucky what you know."

"What…why?" Maxie asked confused.

"He won't believe you," Sam said softly. "Elizabeth was right about that. This is just something he's going to have to find out for himself."

"Well what I said to her was true," Maxie finally said sighing. "I really don't care if Lucky ever finds out the truth. After the way he reacted when you told him…I hope he does marry her. That is punishment enough for being a complete ass." Maxie sat back in her chair again and stared at Sam deciding a change in subject was in order. "So I was going to ask you to talk to Jason about redecorating the penthouse but since you are mad at him, I'm assuming that won't happen now?"

"I'm not mad at him," Sam said instantly. When Maxie raised one eyebrow she sighed and knew she was going to have to explain. "I'm really not. I was but after thinking about it…he has a right to be concerned. He has Jake to consider-" Sam froze her eyes widening when she realized what she'd almost let slip.

"Okay, now you are mentioning Jake," Maxie said confused. "Elizabeth kept mentioning him to Jason and now you bring him up. Why does Jason have to be concerned with Jake?"

"No reason," Sam said quickly.

"Unless," Maxie said slowly as she thought about the adorable blonde hair, blue eyed boy that everybody thought was Lucky's. "Oh my God! Jake is-"

"The cutest little boy," Sam interrupting her loudly. She saw Elizabeth glaring at them from the counter and quickly stood up, grabbing Maxie by the arm and pulled her from Kelly's.

"Jake is Jason's…isn't he?" Maxie asked quietly as they walked down the sidewalk. "That's why you broke up with him."

"That is not why I broke up with Jason," Sam stated seriously. Jake the little boy had honestly had nothing to do with their break up. The lies surrounding the little boy, on the other hand, had everything to do with their break up.

"But he contributed," Maxie said shaking her head. "Everything makes a sense now."

"You can't tell anybody Maxie," Sam said grabbing her hand to stop her. She looked around, lowering her voice so nobody could overhear. "Jason isn't part of Jake's life. Nobody knows except a select few. This secret can't come out."

"Who would I tell?" Maxie asked staring at her best friend.

"No using this as ammunition to get back at Elizabeth," Sam ordered staring her down. She knew how Maxie's mind could work and she wasn't going to allow it. It was her fault Maxie had figured out Port Charles' best kept secret anyways.

"Fine," Maxie grumbled. "This is going to be hard though Sam." They started walking once again towards Sam's apartment building. "This explains why Jason has this stupid connection to Elizabeth. Why he's never going to see her for who she really is."

"Elizabeth and Jake will always matter to Jason," Sam said quietly.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Maxie asked carefully.

"It doesn't bother me that Jason cares about his son…it bothers me that he won't let Jake be a part of his life. Jason is a great father," Sam admitted. "And it bothers me that Elizabeth matters. But…if I'm going to be with Jason…I have to be okay with that."

"You are a lot stronger than I am then," Maxie said shuddering at the thought of any other woman mattering to Spinelli like that. She couldn't handle that.

"Yeah," Sam said thoughtfully. Was she stronger than Maxie? Was she able to let Elizabeth matter to Jason after everything? She'd thought so or at least hadn't let them bother her…but now, after everything, Sam wasn't so sure anymore.

Spinelli was sitting at his desk when Sam walked in. "Fair Samantha!" he said smiling at his business partner and close friend. "The Jackal assumes that you are late because Fair Maximista paid you an early morning visit."

"Yes Spinelli," Sam said after sitting down at her desk. "Thank you for sending her over…I needed a friend."

"If Fair Samantha needs to talk…you can always talk to me," Spinelli said uneasily. He wasn't sure that Sam would talk to him about anything having to do with Jason. He was so close to the both of them that she might not find him an impartial enough person.

"I know that Spinelli," Sam said smiling sadly at him. "This was just something I needed to talk through with Maxie."

"Does it have anything to do with The Paternal and Maternal one?" Spinelli asked still staring at her.

"Who?"

"Lucky and Elizabeth," Spinelli explained.

"Honestly Spinelli," Sam sighed. "Yes but I don't want to go into now. Can we just get back to our work? Did you find Devlin's recordings?"

"No and the Jackal has run out of places to investigate," Spinelli said turning back to his computer a petulant look on his face. He didn't like when he didn't have anything good to report.

"Where have you checked?" Sam asked opening up her own laptop.

"I have checked every bank, storage facility and any place with lockers…Devlin never visited any of them," Spinelli said shaking his head. He honestly had no clue where to look next.

"Did Devlin even have time to hide his recordings?" Sam asked thoughtfully. "I mean, he knew Jason was on to him. Plus, Claudia isn't exactly the most trusting of individual, if she had any idea that she was being reordered…she would have killed him herself."

"So you're saying there are no recordings?" Spinelli asked confused.

"No, I'm saying he didn't have time to hide them in a secure place," Sam said standing up so she could pace. "And they weren't at his place, Jason had that searched. So where else did Devlin spend his time?"

"The hospital," Spinelli and Sam said at the same time.

"But it's been over a year since Devlin faced his demised," Spinelli pointed out.

"So the hospital probably got rid of his stuff," Sam said making a face. She paced back to her desk and eyed her computer finally coming to the realization that it wasn't going to be much help. "I don't care if, logically, they would have gotten rid of his stuff. I need to check it out."

"I'll go with you," Spinelli said standing up.

"No, why don't you go fill Jason in on our latest plan," Sam suggested heading towards the door. "Maybe he'll even have another place that Devlin frequented." Sam hurried out of her office and into her rental car.

She finally felt like they had a good lead to go off of. Lately it had been dead end after dead end and she knew she wasn't the only one feeling frustrated. Jason and even Michael were frustrated too. She'd fielded another couple phone calls from him, wanting to know if she'd found out anything. She always felt guilty when she had to say no. So she really hoped that this lead was a good one.

The drive to the hospital was quick and soon she was striding right over towards the nurses desk. She paused momentarily when she saw Elizabeth standing there talking to Patrick and Robin but took a deep breath and continued on her path. She was going to need their cooperation if she was going to find anything Ian Devlin could have left at General Hospital.

"Robin…Patrick, hey," Sam said smiling at the two of them.

"Please tell me you didn't hit your head again," Patrick said checking her for any obvious injuries.

"No but I do need your help," Sam said biting her lip. "Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

"This is a hospital Sam…and Patrick and Robin are doctors. They don't have time to get involved in one of your schemes," Elizabeth said glowering at her. She had spotted her the instant she had walked off the elevator and couldn't believe she just happened to show up here, her place of work, needing to talk to Robin and Patrick the moment she was talking to them.

"It will only take a minute or two," Sam pleaded without looking at the nurse. She wasn't going to engage in a fight with Elizabeth. She always ended up looking like the bad guy and she didn't have time for that.

"Sure Sam," Patrick said stepping out from around the counter. He put his hand on her back and led her towards one of the empty exam rooms.

Robin finished writing her final notes in her latest patients chart before handing it to Elizabeth. "Will you enter this in the computer for me? I'll be right back."

"Please tell me you aren't going to hurry to help Sam too," Elizabeth said shaking her head at Robin.

"If she needs my help…" Robin said her voice trailing off when she saw the look of disgust on the nurse's face. She knew that the two women weren't exactly friends but she had thought they had at least mended fences a little bit.

"Sam is always needing somebody's help," Elizabeth muttered.

Robin stood there confused. "Sam? She's usually pretty independent."

"Then why is she always going to Lucky and now she has Jason chasing after her," Elizabeth said her voice literally shaking with anger.

"Lucky is Sam's friend," Robin pointed out.

"Not anymore," Elizabeth mumbled smirking when she thought about Lucky not believing Sam.

"And Jason loves Sam," Robin went on ignoring her comments. "And Sam loves Jason. They help each other out when needed."

"What does he see in her?" Elizabeth asked honestly confused. To her Sam was a manipulating, scheming slut who was working her way through all of Port Charles' men. She had landed most of the town's eligible bachelors and still people stuck up for her. She didn't understand it.

"A strong, capable woman who is always there for him," Robin commented getting frustrated. She didn't like gossiping about people and Elizabeth was starting to get on her nerves. Sam was a good person, yeah she'd made mistakes, but didn't they all? Elizabeth included. "I'm going to go see what Sam needs."

Elizabeth watched Robin walk away from her and slammed the chart down on the counter. She'd always thought Robin was a smart woman. She'd snagged Patrick, a man nobody thought would settle down and was one of the best doctors at General Hospital. But even she couldn't see through the façade that Sam put on.

"So the hospital emptied his locker," Sam said a look of utter defeat on her face.

"Yeah, shortly after he…died," Patrick said. "What do you need with Dr. Devlin's stuff?"

"We found a recorder that belonged to him with no recordings…we were hoping that he might have kept some recordings in his locker here," Sam explained.

"We…meaning you and Jason," Robin said shutting the door behind her so they could have some privacy.

"Yes," Sam said turning to face her. "We've nearly run out ideas and this is honestly our last one. If we don't find any recordings…I don't know where else to look."

"Like I said Sam…the hospital got rid of his stuff," Patrick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dammit," Sam said stomping a foot. She turned her back on them and put her head in her hands. She'd been certain something would be at the hospital. What better place to hide recordings that you didn't want people to find?

"That's not true," Robin said shaking her head.

"What?" Sam asked whipping around.

"Awhile ago somebody found a duffle bag…I'm almost positive it belonged to Dr. Devlin but there was no name on it so they put it in the lost and found…I'm sure it's still there," Robin suggested.

"Thank you," Sam said hurrying towards the door. She paused as she turned the handle. "Can you tell me where lost and found is?"

Robin smiled. "I'll show you myself."

"I've got a patient to see," Patrick said following them out of the room. "Sam, stay safe."

"Always," Sam said falling into step beside Robin. "So you really think that duffle bag was Dr. Devlin's."

"I do," Robin said nodding her head. "I saw him carry it in with him almost all the time. I kinda have a photographic memory so I could tell you some of the exact times I saw him with it."

"That's okay," Sam said quickly. "Just knowing that there might be something of Devlin's here…it may be a long-shot but…"

"I hope you find what you are looking for," Robin said sincerely. "What exactly are you looking for? I mean, I know you said something about recordings, but what do you hope is on these recordings?"

"The person who hired Ian Devlin," Sam said quietly. She didn't want to broadcast to the whole hospital what they were looking for.

"Do you have a suspect?"

"Yes and if we're right…she's behind on a lot more than that botched shooting," Sam muttered.

"She?"

"Jason and I…we both think Claudia Zacchara is behind Michael's shooting and the incident down in Mexico…plus my latest car 'accident'."

"Claudia Zacchara?" Robin repeated honestly shocked. "But why would she want Sonny dead…she married him?"

"Sonny was going after Johnny back then and we all know how protective Claudia is over Johnny," Sam explained. "After the botched shooting…we think she married Sonny to try to worm into his good graces…besides her daddy dearest was for the marriage."

"And you're sure?"

"Pretty sure," Sam said following her through a set of double doors into a room that had more than a few laundry carts in it. "This is lost and found?"

"Yeah," Robin said starting to dig through the closest one.

"Does anybody in this hospital come down here looking for their stuff?" Sam asked going towards the farthest one. They could work their way towards each other and get done faster.

"I have no clue," Robin said chuckling. They worked in silence for awhile. Both intent on finding the duffle bag that had belonged to Dr. Devlin. Robin wanted to help Jason and Sam with their investigation. She loved Michael and if Claudia was behind his shooting, she needed to be brought to justice. Though, Jason's justice wasn't exactly the one she approved of. "Sam…"

Sam turned and froze when she saw Robin holding up a black duffle bag. "That's the one?"

"Yep," Robin said handing it over. She stood there for a second watching while Sam tore the zipper open and started rifling through the contents. They both tensed up when Sam pulled out three cases with CD's inside. "What do you plan on doing if those prove that Claudia hired Dr. Devlin?" She wasn't entirely sure she wanted the answer but she had to ask.

"I don't know what Jason has planned…or if he's even made a plan beyond finding proof she was behind it," Sam admitted stuffing the cases back in the duffle bag. "But if she was behind my accident and Kristina's getting hurt…she's going to pay."

"Just be careful Sam," Robin warned. "A cornered woman…especially a woman like Claudia…is dangerous."

"I'm going to get these to Jason and Spinelli," Sam said following Robin out of the room. She headed straight for the elevators but turned to face Robin one last time, conscious of the fact Elizabeth and Epiphany were standing at the nurse's counter. "Thanks for your help Robin and I promise…I'll be careful."

"Good luck," Robin said before turning to walk towards the counter. She saw Elizabeth standing there, glaring at the elevator where Sam was waiting and did a quick turn to go find Patrick instead. She didn't want to deal with Elizabeth and her dislike of Sam. She liked both woman and didn't want to get put in the middle.

"Stonecold!" Spinelli called after hurrying into the penthouse. He started to run up the stairs but saw his mentor walking out of the kitchen and switched courses. "The Jackal and Fair Samantha have a most promising lead!"

"What?" Jason asked surprised. When he'd last talked to Spinelli he had been searching for anything and had sounded more and more defeated. Now he looked excited and was literally vibrating with energy.

"It was actually Fair Samantha's brainstorm that led us to our lead," Spinelli explained walking over towards the desk to set his laptop down.

"What lead Spinelli?" Jason asked following him.

"After another fruitless search Fair Samantha walked into the office bringing in a fresh outlook on the entire investigation. What if Dr. Devlin didn't hide his recordings somewhere secure but at a place he frequented more often?"

"I searched his place Spinelli," Jason said confused.

"Not the doctors dwelling but his place of business," Spinelli said.

"The hospital?" Jason asked thoughtfully.

"Fair Samantha is already there and searching it as we speak," Spinelli went on.

"How is Sam?" Jason finally asked after internally debating it for a minute. By asking he was opening himself up to an interrogation by Spinelli but he was worried about her. This thing with Lucky was bound to be bothering her and then his stupid reaction. She already had so much going on right now; he hated adding to her problems.

"Fair Samantha looked better…an early morning coffee visit with Maximista helped she said," Spinelli said biting his lip as he stared at his laptop. He didn't really have any searches running but he was uncomfortable talking about Sam with Jason. Not that she'd really said anything to him about what was going on. He was still in the dark.

"Did she look tired?"

"Yes…but I'm sure the stress of the investigation plus being banned from the Goddess' in Training is taking its toll on Fair Samantha," Spinelli hurried to add.

"There's a lot more than that Spinelli," Jason said shaking his head.

"Does it have something to do with The Paternal and Maternal ones?" Spinelli asked.

"Has Sam told you anything that's been going on?" Jason finally asked sitting down on his couch.

"No, Fair Samantha just admitted that it had something to do with the betrothed couple."

"Let's just say she told Lucky something that I thought she'd decided to keep quiet about," Jason said staring at his clasped hands in front of him.

"You didn't want Lucky to know?"

"No," Jason said shaking his head.

"So then why does it bother you that Fair Samantha told him?" Spinelli asked carefully.

"She told him without telling me she was going to," Jason said realizing as he said it how dumb it sounded. How often did he tell someone something without discussing it with Sam? Plus, this had nothing to do with him. This was between Sam, Elizabeth and Lucky. "I screwed up Spinelli. I made Sam feel even guiltier when she was only doing the right thing."

"I'm sure Fair Samantha understands that," Spinelli said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Jason said but really, Sam always had to be understanding when it came to Jason. He continually screwed up where she was concerned.

They both turned towards the door when it flew open and Sam strolled in carrying a black duffle bag. Jason stood up and hurried towards her, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out why she'd need a duffle bag. She handed it off before pointing her finger at Spinelli.

"That duffle bag belonged to Dr. Devlin," Sam said watching as Jason started digging inside. He pulled out the three cases and looked at Sam first then Spinelli. "I don't know what's on them…if anything is even on them. But Robin said he always had that duffle bag on him and I'm inclined to believe that something important has to be on them."

"So the mission was a success," Spinelli said already taking the CD's from Jason.

"Hopefully," Sam said running a hand through her hair.

"You went to Robin?" Jason asked.

"Patrick and Robin," Sam explained. "I figured they may know what happened to Devlin's stuff at the hospital and Robin came through for us." She headed towards the kitchen sensing that Jason was following her. She needed a drink of water real bad. "Orange soda Spinelli?"

"Thank you," Spinelli said without looking away from his computer. The first CD was encrypted and he had some work ahead of him.

"How much did you tell Robin?" Jason asked watching as she pulled a bottle of water and one of Spinelli's bottles of orange soda out of the fridge.

"The truth," Sam said honestly. "I figured if she was going to be helping us she deserved to know why. I don't think she'll say anything…well, maybe to Patrick." Sam took a long drink before continuing. "She wants me to be careful. That a cornered woman can be dangerous."

"Claudia is dangerous," Jason pointed out. "She's already gone after you once."

"I don't think she'll try that again," Sam said skeptically. "Besides, if those CD's have what we think on them…you'll be dealing with Claudia soon enough." She stared at Jason as he nodded his head in agreement. "Jason…what exactly do you have planned for Claudia?"

"If she was behind Michael's shooting…she's going to disappear Sam," Jason said quietly. "I can't let her live."

"I want to be there," Sam said seriously.

"Sam…"

"I mean it Jason. She sent Jerry after them in Mexico and then got Kristina hurt on an attack meant for me," Sam explained. "I have to be there."

"Jerry came after you too," Jason said softly. They'd never really talked about the time that Sam spent with Jerry. He knew that she had sugarcoated it. Jerry had sold her to a drug dealer and he was sure that more had gone down then just what she'd said while nursing him back to health.

"I can handle Jerry," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"He's tried to kill you more than a couple times Sam."

"And he's never succeeded."

"I don't want you to see me when I deal with Claudia," Jason finally said. He knew she was going to continue to argue but her cell phone ringing cut her off.

"It's Michael," Sam said as she accepted the call. "Hey Michael, what's up?" She paced away as she listened intently to the panicked boy on the other end of the phone. "Slow down Michael. Did something happen? Did you remember something?"

"Stonecold!" Spinelli yelled from the living room.

Jason looked at Sam but she waved him away, telling him without words she could handle Michael. He could go deal with Spinelli. She didn't like the tone of Michael's voice. He didn't sound good.

"Why don't I come pick you up Michael?" Sam asked breaking into the teenager's ramblings. She sighed when he started to calm down. "Where are you? The school? I'll be there soon. Try to calm down." Sam ended the call and shoved the phone back into her pocket as she hurried into the living room. She froze when she saw the look of anger on Jason's face. "What? Was it Claudia?"

"This CD was a recording of Jerry and Devlin after the shooting," Jason said slamming his hand down on the desk. "Talking about how to handle Michael should he make it."

"What about the other two?" Sam asked.

"They are all encrypted but The Jackal is hard at work on the next one," Spinelli said typing furiously on his keyboard.

"Jerry has to pay too," Jason said his jaw clenched.

"And he will," Sam agreed. "I have to go get Michael."

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked concerned.

"I think he's just remembering more and he wants to talk it through," Sam said walking towards the door. "I figure some ice cream at Kelly's and some conversation and he'll feel better."

"He's going to ask you about your progress," Jason pointed out.

"I know," Sam admitted. "I can stall with the best of them."

"We need to talk Sam," Jason said as she opened the door.

"I know we do," Sam admitted. "But now isn't the time."

"Soon," Jason insisted. "I'm sorry-"

"I know you are," Sam interrupted him. "I'm sorry too."

"Later," Jason said softly.

"I'll call you after I drop Michael off," Sam said before closing the door behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so so so sorry! Seriously, I didn't mean to take this long to update! I have no excuses. I hope you like this chapter. please review**

**Chapter 21**

Sam pulled up in front of Madison Preparatory School and watched as Michael sauntered out of the school doors, a frown on his face. He was in the school uniform, khakis and a blue blazer; looking at him you couldn't tell that he was recovering from a year long coma. But the circles under his eyes and the pain that he couldn't quite hide, spoke volumes in Sam's mind.

"Thanks for coming Sam," Michael said quietly, as he climbed in the passenger seat. He buckled quickly and tossed his backpack in the back seat.

"Do I need to talk to anyone?" Sam asked keeping the car in park.

"No, I just told them I forgot about some doctor appointment I had," Michael said shaking his head. "They tend to believe anything I say."

"That must come in handy," Sam said smiling at him.

"It can," Michael agreed. He turned to look out his window watching the passing scenery with that same frown he'd been wearing a lot lately.

"I thought we could get some ice cream at Kelly's," Sam said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Can we get it to go?" Michael asked not wanting to be surrounded by a crowd. He really just wanted to be alone. He was sick of the stares and the constant whispering around him.

"Of course," Sam said pulling into the first parking spot she found. She lead the way to Kelly's and ordered for the both of them. She smiled sadly at Mike when he looked questionably at the clock and then at Michael. "Why don't you wait for our cones…I'll be right back."

"Shouldn't he be in school?" Mike asked wiping down another table. The lunch rush had just ended and he needed to prepare for the after school crowd. He'd been meaning to check in on Michael but time seemed to get away from him. Looking at his grandson now, he wished he'd taken the time.

"He needed a break," Sam said softly. She made sure Michael wasn't looking at them, instead he was staring off into space per usual. "Something's bothering him…more than usual. I just wanted to get him away and see if talking to someone helps."

"You've always taken care of him," Mike said smiling at Sam. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back towards the counter. "You are a good person Sam. Always knew it. My grandson is lucky you're in his life."

"Thanks Mike," Sam said her face flushing. She was so used to people telling her that she wasn't good for anything that the rare compliment always took her by surprise.

"Hey Michael," Mike said while hugging his grandson. "Playing hooky?"

"Yeah," Michael said smiling sadly at his grandpa. "Sam offered to buy me some ice cream."

"Sam's nice that way…except today it's on the house," Mike said smiling at the two of them. He squeezed Michael's shoulder and walked around the counter. "You need to stop in more Michael…I miss you around here."

"I will," Michael said nodding his head. He hadn't been going many places, just school, his dad's house and his mom's. People tended to stare when he was around. He nodded as the waitress handed him his ice cream.

"Thanks for the ice cream Mike," Sam said taking her cone from the waitress. She waited until Michael led the way towards the door before turning to follow him. Neither one said anything until they made their way down the sidewalk, heading towards the park. "How's school?"

"School," Michael said immediately. It was always his response whenever anybody asked him about it. He saw Sam nod her head out of the corner of his eye but the look on her face told him she knew there was a lot he wasn't telling. "I hate it."

"Really…Kristina seems to love Madison," Sam said carefully.

"She should…she's really popular," Michael said softly. "She's got a good thing going there. Having me there is really not helping her though."

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked confused.

"Having 'the coma kid' as your big brother…not exactly earning her popularity points," Michael pointed out. "Add in the fact that I keep having these dreams or memories and I end up talking to myself…people tend to steer clear of me."

"Kristina isn't doing that, is she?" Sam asked concerned.

"No," Michael said smiling sadly. "She's like my own personal cheerleader…constantly sticking up for me."

"She loves you," Sam said wishing Kristina was right there so she could give her little sister a big hug. She sometimes worried about Krissy, how self-involved and obnoxious she could be. But hearing something like this, how she stuck up for her big brother, really showed Sam that Krissy was a good kid at heart.

"It's not just the kids though," Michael said shaking his head. "It's the school work. I'm behind and the teachers are real understanding and they tell me I can get caught up in no time…except that I'm not." He looked at his half eaten cone in his hand and chucked it into the nearest garbage can. With his stomach churning he couldn't eat anything.

"If the work is really that difficult-"

"It's not even that Sam…it's that I don't care. I don't care about homework and studying for tests," Michael said frustrated. "None of it matters to me. The only thing I can concentrate on is these dumb dreams and if they are true or not. I'm constantly hearing and seeing things."

"Michael," Sam said tossing her own half eaten cone away. She grabbed his closest hand in hers and dragged him over to the nearest bench. "Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"No," Michael admitted. "Mom just wants to pretend like I'm fine. I'm awake and there is no lasting physical damage so lets all put a smile on our face and be happy. Dad is so focused on the business and Claudia…I don't really even get to see him."

"Sonny would make time if he knew how bad you were struggling," Sam pointed out. "And Carly loves you so much Michael. She never gave up on you." She looked up at the sky with a smile. "Your mom and I may not get along most of the time…but I admire how much she stood by you and swore that you'd wake up."

"But she doesn't understand how hard this is for me," Michael said imploringly.

"I think she does," Sam disagreed. "Carly knows…she just is always trying to be the strong one. So if she puts on a happy face…you'll eventually put on a happy face. It's how she works."

"Yeah," Michael finally agreed.

"But you forgot one person who understands exactly what you're going through," Sam said softly. "Someone who went through something very similar. But woke up with a much different outcome…no memory."

"Jason," Michael said staring at her.

"He loves you Michael," Sam said smiling at him. "He is determined to do right by you. He knows you want to know who caused this…he needs to know too."

"Have you…learned anything new?" Michael asked carefully.

"We have a lead," Sam said after a moment. She'd planned on stalling and telling him that they were doing everything they could, but after listening to him, she couldn't hold back. She wasn't going to tell them who they suspected, in case they were wrong. But she was almost one hundred percent positive they weren't, so a little hope in Michael's life was a good thing.

"Who do you think ordered the hit?" Michael asked after he stood up and paced away from her.

Sam stared at the teens back and took in the rigid way he was holding himself. This was a kid who had his own suspect in mind and she stood up quickly. "I don't want to say in case we're wrong."

"You have to tell me Sam," Michael said whipping around.

"Michael-"

"Is it Jax?" he asked desperately.

"What?" Sam asked honestly shocked.

"I keep seeing him, sitting by my hospital bed and he's sorry," Michael explained quickly. "He's constantly saying he's sorry and it's his fault and he needs me to wake up and be okay."

"Oh Michael," Sam said walking over towards him so she could wrap her arms around him. "No…it's not Jax. He would never try to kill you father."

"But Sam…" Michael said resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I swear to you Michael," Sam said rubbing her hand up and down his back. "It's not Jax. He loves you and Morgan and your mom way too much to ever risk something like that."

"But why is he so sorry?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him," Sam said having her own ideas about that subject but it wasn't her place to tell him.

"But you do know who was behind it?" Michael asked pulling away so he could look at her.

"We are pretty positive," Sam said nodding her head. "When I have the proof Michael, when we know for sure, I will tell you immediately. I promise you." Sam stared at him and watched as he visibly relaxed. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he must have been in, thinking his own step-father had been behind his tragic shooting. She was glad that she'd at least been able to put that thought to rest. But once he knew the truth, that his step-mother had been behind the hit, he was going to have a whole different set of issues. And she hoped he was going to be strong enough to deal with them.

Jason stood by the fireplace and listened to another recording of Devlin and Jerry discussing the hit prior to the shooting; both careful to not mention the name of the other person involved. He hated hearing them talk about the night that would change a young man's life forever. He wanted to punch something but he didn't want to leave, knowing Spinelli had one more CD to decrypt.

"Where else would Devlin hide recordings?" Jason asked Spinelli who was sitting at the desk.

"The Jackal has no clue Stonecold," Spinelli said looking away from the computer. "Fair Samantha was the one who came up with the hospital…"

"If Claudia isn't on this CD we have to find the one where she is," Jason said clenching his fists. "There's no way he recorded his conversations with Jerry and not Claudia."

"What if Vixenella knew about the recordings and disposed of them already?" Spinelli asked carefully.

"Claudia's not that bright," Jason disagreed shaking his head. "She probably doesn't know Devlin recorded anything. Or she would have killed him herself."

"Stonecold is most likely right," Spinelli agreed turning back to the computer.

Jason was headed towards his kitchen when somebody knocked on his door. He looked at Spinelli who was still muttering as he typed furiously on his computer. Jason was rubbing his forehead when he pulled the door open but dropped his hand and adopted what Spinelli called his "Stonecold" look.

"I have nothing to say to the PCPD," Jason said before Lucky could say a single word.

"That's fine," Lucky said walking through the doorway. "I'm not here as a cop…but as a concerned friend."

"You're not my friend," Jason said still holding the door open.

"But I am Sam's," Lucky pointed out. Or at least he still hoped that they could be friends. When she got over her hate of Elizabeth. Lucky looked at Spinelli who was standing by the desk, his eyes darting between the two of them. "Look, I need to talk to you…privately would be best."

"No," Jason said putting his hand on Spinelli's shoulder to push him back down in his seat. "Spinelli is working on something for me."

"Fine, have it your way" Lucky said his voice clipped. He paced farther into the room until he was standing by the fireplace. "I think you should have a talk with Sam."

"Really, about what?"

"I'm sure you know about what," Lucky said glaring at Jason. "I'm sure Sam has told you how her ploy against Elizabeth backfired."

"Ploy?" Jason asked confused.

"She told me Elizabeth is cheating on me," Lucky said shaking his head. "Now I know the two of them don't get along. I would never force them too but I draw the line at letting Sam lie about Elizabeth."

"Wow," Jason said honestly surprised. He hadn't seen this coming. "I thought you were Sam's friend."

"I am," Lucky said placing one of his hands on his chest. "Which is why I hope you can talk to her and convince her that Elizabeth and I are happy. That we have been able to move on from our mistakes in the past…just like you and Sam are trying to do."

"You're not Sam's friend," Jason finally said after a moment of silence had passed. "If you were you'd know she wouldn't lie about something like this. She agonized over telling you. Even decided not to because she thought you wouldn't believe her. But she finally decided she couldn't deceive one of her best friends like that."

"Jason-"

"I'm sure she wishes she would have kept her mouth shut now," Jason said not letting Lucky get a word in. "Now I believe you love Elizabeth…and those boys. But you know Sam isn't lying."

"Elizabeth wouldn't cheat on me," Lucky insisted.

"She has before," Jason pointed out. "I'm not going to talk to Sam for you. I think she did the right thing."

"If I may…" Spinelli said tentatively. He'd been listening in, kind of hard not to with the two of them right beside him, and he was sure he'd figured out what Sam had told Lucky. "Fair Samantha doesn't lie…not after The Goddess has been lied to for most of her life."

Lucky stared at the young hacker before shaking his head and hurried towards the door. He had come here for one reason and now he was leaving with that one thought circling in his head. The one thing he'd been too afraid to admit to himself…Sam hated lying.

"Do you think The Cleft-Chin Keeper of the Peace will be ok?" Spinelli asked concerned.

"He will when he admits that Sam might just be telling the truth," Jason said before pointing towards the laptop. "Is it done?"

"Yes," Spinelli said still standing there. "So it's true…The Maternal One has been cheating on Lucky?"

"Yes," Jason said dropping his hand. "Sam walked in on Elizabeth…and Nicholas."

"But…but…that's The Deceived One's brother!" Spinelli said loudly shocked.

"I know," Jason said shaking his head. He honestly didn't know what was going on in Elizabeth's mind. She'd had a good thing going with Lucky. The perfect family unit for her boys and then she had to go and risk it all for Nicholas Cassadine? "But can we get back to the CD please?"

"Oh," Spinelli said sitting back down quickly. He hit a couple buttons before they heard a woman's voice coming over the speaker.

_Claudia: Didn't waste any time, did you?_

Jerry: And why are we here?

Claudia: On Friday at 7 p.m., Sonny is expecting a shipment of coffee. He'll be here to sign off on it. It's all there and legit.

Jerry: How do you know this?

Claudia: I know.

Ian: All right. That leaves two bodyguards.

Claudia: No. The custom inspectors will be here so he can sign off on it in person. He can't risk having guards around.

Jerry: I can do this.

Claudia: Good. Then we're agreed. Sonny dies on Friday.

"That was Claudia," Jason stated once again pointing at the computer.

"It seems Stonecold was right all along," Spinelli said staring at the computer in surprise. "Vixenella was behind Mr. Sir's botched shooting."

"I have to get this to Sonny," Jason said walking over towards the laptop. He held out his hand as Spinelli ejected the CD and put it back in its respective case. "I want you to stay here."

"Stonecold…" Spinelli said staring at his mentor and friend. "Before you and Mr. Sir make some plan for Vixenella's obvious demise…maybe you should talk to Fair Samantha…and The Golden Child first."

"I will," Jason said standing at the door. "But I have to get this to Sonny first." He wouldn't leave Sam out of the loop, not after she'd helped find the proof, but Sonny had to be the first to know. It was his current wife who had wanted him dead.

"Thank you for picking me up Sam," Michael said as he walked beside her back towards her car. "And for listening…I can't believe I thought Jax was behind the hit on dad."

"Well from the way you described it…Jax sounded pretty guilty," Sam pointed out. "But he wouldn't do that."

"He hates my dad though."

"He does but he loves you guys way too much…and I've heard him say on more than one occasion that Carly on a warpath scares him way too much," Sam teased nudging Michael with her elbow.

"He's good with Morgan," Michael said thoughtfully. "They have a lot in common…got along real well."

"He loves you too Michael," Sam insisted.

"I know he does," Michael agreed. "But it's different and not because of the coma. We just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. He wants me to be something I'm not."

"And what's that?"

"Normal," Michael mumbled. "Jax wants me to be like Morgan. But I'm not."

"I'm sure Jax doesn't want you to be like Morgan," Sam said carefully. It was true that Jax and Morgan got along exceptionally well, considering Sonny, Morgan's real father, and Jax hated each other. But Jax had to see that though Michael was struggling right now, he'd be fine in the long run. It was just going to take time.

"You don't see the way he looks at me sometimes," Michael said climbing back into the passenger seat. He buckled his seat belt and turned to face Sam. "But we've spent the whole afternoon talking about me."

"You were the one who needed to talk," Sam said confused.

"I've been talking to Kristina," Michael stated clearly. "When Alexis lets me of course."

"Michael…"

"She misses you Sam," Michael said adamantly. "Molly too. I know Alexis asked you to stay away but you are a great big sister Sam. Really."

"Well," Sam said her eyes tearing up. "Thank you for that but I think I need to honor Alexis' decision…for now anyways. Kristina got hurt because of me."

"No," Michael said shaking his head. "Kristina got hurt because somebody messed with you car." When Sam stared at him in surprise he rolled his eyes. "I'm not so brain damaged that when I hear somebody's brakes failed I can't figure out that it's because somebody messed with them." He watched as she averted her eyes to look out the windshield. "It wasn't because of me…was it? My case?"

"No," Sam said immediately but back pedaled when he just continued to give her that stare. It actually reminded her of the look on Jason's face when he didn't believe someone. "I don't know. The PCPD is still looking into it."

"The PCPD couldn't solve a crime if it bit them on the ass," Michael said rolling his eyes. They hadn't even made a dent in the so-called investigation into his shooting. Jason had been the one to figure out Dr. Devlin had been the shooter.

"Well Jason, Spinelli and I are also looking into it," Sam said as she started the car. "Where to now?"

"Can you take me to dads?"

"Does he know you're coming?" Sam asked sounding unsure. She knew Carly and Sonny had an agreement when it came to the kids and she didn't want to step on anyone's toes and do the wrong thing.

"Yeah, I told him I'd be stopping by today," Michael said softly. "He wants to get a good look at me and make sure I'm okay."

"This will get easier Michael," Sam said squeezing his hand before she pulled out onto the road.

"I don't see how it could get any harder," Michael muttered slouching down in his seat. He was glad he'd left school early to talk with Sam. She never made him feel like he was crazy when he talked about the dreams. Plus she just let him talk about anything and everything and she didn't treat him with kid gloves or like nothing had happened. She just let him figure things out…and it helped.

Jason gripped the CD in his hand tighter as he pulled up to Greystone. He was surprised he wasn't pulled over, the trip, which normally took him twenty minutes, he'd made in seven minutes flat. He was out of his SUV, slamming the door behind him, as he strode towards the front door. He had only one thought in his mind, finding Sonny and showing him the proof that Claudia was behind everything.

"Boss!" Max said surprised as he stood in front of Sonny's office door along with his brother Milo.

"Is Sonny in?" Jason asked nodding towards the closed office door.

"He's on an important phone call," Milo said quickly.

Jason nodded and strode right by them and through Sonny's office door without stopping. He didn't have time for whatever business call Sonny was on, this was more important. He saw Sonny standing beside his drink cart, pouring himself a drink.

"Want one?" Sonny asked reaching for another glass. "I just got off the phone with the Lopez brothers' and you'll…" Sonny finally quit talking when he saw the look on Jason's face. "What? What's wrong?"

"I finally have the proof that Claudia was behind everything," Jason said holding up the CD case.

"What?" Sonny asked his brow furrowing as he stared at the jewel case.

"This is proof that Claudia took out the hit on you that put Michael in the coma," Jason said his voice literally trembling with anger.

"Play it," Sonny said taking a long drink from his glass before he turned to face his desk. He watched as Jason put the CD in the stereo and hit play. It didn't take long for Claudia's voice to come over the speaker. Sonny was gripping the glass so tight he was afraid it was going to crack. He set it down on the closest surface, his desk, before pacing away. "Play it again."

Jason stood beside the stereo and calmly started the CD over. Looking at Sonny now he couldn't interpret how he was going to react. There would be anger, of course, but there was a part of Jason that worried that Sonny would feel some sort of loyalty to Claudia since she was his wife and had been pregnant with his child.

But none of that mattered to Jason. Claudia was nothing to him. She'd started off as an irritating woman who wouldn't go away and that had never changed. With this recording she had just signed her death warrant. There was no way Jason was letting her live now. It didn't matter what Sonny said.

"Claudia was behind Mexico too," Sonny said softly, his back to Jason.

"Claudia has been behind everything Sonny," Jason said angrily. "She is the reason Michael lost a year of his life, the reason he is still suffering today. She is the reason Jerry went after the kids in Mexico…the reason Jerry took Sam…and why he shot me. Claudia was behind everything."

"Max! Milo!" Sonny yelled as he turned to face Jason. He waited until they were in his office, the door closed behind them before he glared at them. "Where is…my…wife," he said slowly.

"We haven't seen Claudia yet today sir," Max said quickly.

"Go find her," Sonny said and when they didn't react quickly enough he yelled louder, "now!"

Jason watched as Max and Milo hurried out of the office, off to follow Sonny's order, before turning to his business partner and friend. "She needs to pay Sonny."

"Oh…she will pay," Sonny said his jaw clenched tightly in anger. "She is going to regret that she ever got involved with me and messed with my family. Claudia Zacchara dies…tonight."

Claudia grabbed her purse and headed towards the main staircase of Greystone when she heard the front door slam. She froze for a second before quietly making her way closer listening as Jason talked to Max and Milo before walking into Sonny's office, closing the door behind him. It didn't take her a second before she turned around and headed towards the back staircase. Nobody ever bothered to guard the back entrance to Sonny's office, a mistake on his part, since a lot of Claudia's best eavesdropping came from their.

She'd barely made her way to the door when she heard Jason's voice loud and clear.

"_This is proof that Claudia took out the hit on you that put Michael in the coma."_

Claudia froze hearing the rage in Jason's voice. She'd seen him angry, on more than one occasion. But she'd never heard that level of anger before.

"_Play it."_

Claudia wanted to scream when she heard her voice come out of the room. She wanted to stomp her feet and throw her purse. She wanted to rage about how unfair life was. She listened, breathing heavily, as her voice came through the door once again. She knew she needed to move, to get out of the house. She didn't know how Sonny was going to react but Jason was going to kill her.

Claudia was running out the back door when she heard Sonny yell for Max and Milo. She wasn't sticking around, waiting for Sonny's damn henchmen to find her and drag her into his office just so Jason could get his revenge. She wasn't stupid. She was going to run, just to regroup.

She still didn't know how Jason had found a recording…she hadn't even known a recording existed. But he wasn't smart enough to figure out to look for something like that. No…it had to be his stupid friend…Spinelli. Or maybe…Sam.

Claudia stood by the garage and watched as Sam drove down the driveway towards Greystone, Michael in the passenger seat. She looked at the house and knew she was just asking for Jason and Sonny to come after her. But she had less than a minute before Max and Milo started searching for her outside and she needed to get the hell away from here.

She pulled the gun out of her purse, reminding her self to thank her father someday for teaching her to always carry a gun. It was going to come in handy today. The car had barely come to a stop before she had the back door opened and was inside, the gun pointed right at Sam's head.

"Drive," she said loudly.

"What the hell?" Sam asked freezing, both hands on the steering wheel.

"I said drive!" Claudia yelled.

"Claudia, what is going on?" Sam asked slowly.

"Do I need to repeat myself again?" Claudia asked as she took the safety off.

"No," Sam said quickly. She looked at Michael, who was staring at the two of them with his mouth hanging open. "Just let Michael get out. Please Claudia…he's been through enough."

"Just drive!" Claudia screamed.

Sam looked at Michael who just nodded at her. He sat back in the passenger seat, making sure to buckle back up. He didn't need to look at his stepmother to know something had gone seriously wrong with his father. He just wished he had a clue as to what it was.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! I told you I would update a lot sooner! Now I'm not sure of this chapter. I have rewritten it so many times that I am finally just going to post it. I really hope that you like it. Please let me know...either way. Thank you!**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! Your reviews make me smile. :)**

**Chapter 22**

"Can't this car go any faster?" Claudia asked her hand shaking as she held the gun at Sam's head.

"What is going on Claudia?" Sam asked calmly. She took a deep breath and pulled out of Sonny's driveway and back onto the road.

"Like you don't know," Claudia said glaring at her.

"I don't know," Sam said though she was starting to realize Jason must have found the proof they'd been desperately searching for. That would be the only thing that would make Claudia look so scared.

"I just need you to drive," Claudia said before finally acknowledging Michael. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school? Your father is going to be pissed."

"I think my skipping school is going to be the least of his worries," Michael mumbled earning himself an elbow jab from Sam. He knew he shouldn't poke at his obviously gone crazy stepmother but she couldn't have been serious. Like his dad was going to care about his skipping school when he'd just been kidnapped by his wife?

"Where exactly am I driving to Claudia?" Sam asked regaining her attention. She wanted to keep Claudia's focus away from Michael. If anyone ended up hurt in this situation, it best not be Michael. He'd been hurt enough.

"Away!" Claudia said loudly her hand slipped, the gun hitting Sam in the head. She scrambled for balance when Sam started losing control of the car. "Hey!"

Sam was breathing heavily when she finally got the car back under control. She glanced at Michael and saw him holding onto his door before looking into the rearview mirror at Claudia. "Do that again Claudia and I might not be able to get control of the car. Put the gun down."

"I don't think you are in any shape to give me orders," Claudia said waving the gun around.

"At least put the safety back on," Sam pleaded glancing at Michael again. Claudia wasn't exactly acting sane and Sam didn't want the gun to accidentally go off.

Claudia followed Sam's gaze and saw Michael's white knuckle grip on the car door before she quickly put the safety back on the gun. She didn't exactly have a plan; her only thought was to get away. She wasn't ready to die.

"Now where am I driving to?" Sam asked her grip still tight on the steering wheel. If it was just her in the car she would have already put the car out of commission in the ditch, hoping to hurt Claudia in the crash. But she couldn't risk Michael.

"Just drive," Claudia said as she tried to think of a plan. "Out of town…away from Port Charles." Going into town would be like committing suicide. With the amount of people on Sonny's payroll, he'd have her back at Greystone within the hour.

Sam watched as Claudia set the gun down and started digging in her purse. She bit her lip as she looked at Michael. She needed to get a hold of that gun. Before she could do anything, Claudia had the gun back in one hand and her phone in the other. She hit a few buttons and put the phone to her ear.

"Johnny!" she said quickly. "I need your help…Sonny knows." She paused, obviously listening to whatever Johnny was saying. "No Jason played him some recording that told him everything. He has his men searching for me…of course he wouldn't call you, you're my brother!" Claudia rolled her eyes as she listened. "I got away from him…it doesn't matter how. I just need you to meet me somewhere…what road are we on?"

"County Road 10," Sam said loudly, hoping that Johnny would hear her voice and maybe choose his loyalty to Sonny and Jason over his psychotic sister. It was a long shot but she was getting desperate.

"County Road 10," Claudia repeated. "Johnny I'm scared…you didn't hear Sonny's voice…he will kill me." She visibly took a deep breath before sighing. "Thanks Johnny." She hung up the phone and set it down beside her. "He's going to call back."

"What recording Claudia?" Michael asked turning in his seat to face her. "What recording did Jason play for my dad?" When Claudia just looked at Sam and then out the window his voice grew more desperate. "Why does my dad want to kill you Claudia?"

"Michael," Sam said softly but sighed. She didn't want him to find out this way. But maybe it was better that he heard it from Claudia. Maybe then he'd finally get the answer he was searching for.

"No!" Michael said loudly. "Why does my dad want you dead?" He stared at her waiting until she was looking at him before shaking his head. "It was you…you wanted my dad dead. You hired Dr. Devlin and Jerry. You are the reason I got shot."

"No," Claudia said surprising Michael and Sam. "I am not the reason. Your father…your sorry excuse for a father is the reason you got shot. What was he thinking…taking you to that warehouse that night? He has more enemies than he even knows about and he takes his son along on mob business…he was reckless and stupid."

"But you ordered the hit," Michael stated clearly. "You wanted my dad dead."

"A lot of people want Sonny dead," Claudia pointed out.

"But you're the reason I was shot," Michael said glaring at her. "You're the reason I lost over a year of my life."

"No Michael-" Claudia said quickly.

"Shut up!" Michael yelled turning to face the front of the car. He could hear Claudia starting to ramble in the back seat and looked around, trying to find something, anything to use as a weapon. He just wanted her to shut up. Michael froze for a second when his eyes landed on the steering wheel before reaching over and grabbing it from Sam's hands.

"Michael!" Sam yelled struggling for control of the wheel. She let go when she realized they were headed straight into the woods and put her arm out, forcing Michael to lean back in his seat. She could hear Claudia screaming and closed her eyes wondering if any of them were going to make it out of this car crash alive.

Sonny stood in front of Jason as he waited for Max and Milo to bring his deceitful bitch of a wife into the room. He still couldn't believe that Claudia was behind it all. Oh he knew that Jason had been pretty sure that it was her but Sonny had always had his doubts. It took a lot of guts for Claudia to marry him, knowing she was behind Michael's shooting. And he never thought she had that much guts. But he was wrong.

"She's not here sir," Max said hurrying into the room.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Sonny asked glaring at him. "Did you see her leave?"

"No sir," Max said shaking his head. "Her car is still in the garage and nobody has driven her anywhere."

"She can't have just disappeared," Jason said holding up a hand to try and keep Sonny quiet.

"She is not on Greystone property boss," Milo said this time.

"Did you call Johnny?" Sonny asked rubbing his chin as he stared at them. "Because he'd cover for her…he always does."

"Johnny isn't answering his phone right now," Max said knowing that would set Sonny off again.

"He has her," Sonny said picking his glass up to throw at the fireplace. "He is protecting her."

"How would she know to run Sonny?" Jason asked carefully. He pulled out his cell phone and pushed his speed dial for Spinelli. "Yeah Spinelli…I need you to get over to Greystone now…we need to find Claudia fast."

"She better not get away," Sonny said pacing across the room.

"She's not getting away Sonny," Jason said calmly. "It doesn't matter where she runs…I will find her." He made his way out of the room to wait outside for Spinelli. He hated that he wasn't dealing with Claudia right now. Every minute they spent searching for her was another minute for her to get away. And she couldn't get away.

"Boss," Max said from the doorway, Milo right behind him. "What exactly did Mrs. Corinthos do?"

Jason looked at Max for a moment, weighing his option, before he finally responded. If they were going to help "handle" Claudia, they deserved to know why. "Claudia was the one who put the hit out on Sonny."

"When?" Milo asked rubbing his chest when Max elbowed him.

"You mean when Michael got shot," Max said glaring at his brother.

"Yes," Jason said shaking his head. "She hired Jerry and Ian Devlin to carry it out."

"Does she know you are on to her?" Max asked curiously. Part of his job was watching Claudia and she hadn't been acting any differently lately. Not like one would who was desperately trying to cover up something like getting her husband's son shot.

"Oh she knows," Jason said nodding his head. "She just didn't think I'd ever be able to prove it." He stared at the brothers, giving him the Stonecold glare. "She was wrong."

Jason saw Maxie's car pulling up to Greystone and wanted to swear. He should have known Maxie would show up as soon as he left. She'd taken to making herself scarce during the daylight hours when Jason was there but once Spinelli gave her the all clear, she was there. It annoyed him on every level but he had to remind himself, or Sam had to constantly remind him, they were newlyweds…and she was living there.

"Jason Morgan," Maxie said climbing out of her fancy hybrid, slamming the door behind her. "I understand that Spinelli works for you and that you have many…important…possibly illegal things that I don't want to know about, for Spinelli to do but he is allowed a lunch break…is he not."

"Go away Maxie," Jason said ignoring her as he followed Spinelli into Greystone and walked into Sonny's office, making sure not to look Sonny in the eyes. It didn't matter how long Spinelli had been on the payroll, he was still afraid of Sonny Corinthos.

"I will not go away," Maxie said from right behind him. "Do you even care that we have a honeymoon to plan? Kate is finally granting me some vacation time and then you have to call and interrupt-" She froze when she saw the broken glass on the floor and an irate Sonny pacing in front of his desk. She bit her lip before turning around, calling over her shoulder. "Call me later Spinelli!"

Jason sighed as he sat down beside Spinelli. "I need you to find Claudia…now."

"Vixenella has disappeared?" Spinelli asked his mentor shocked.

"I don't know," Jason admitted.

"Vixenella?" Sonny asked walking over until he was standing above them.

"He means Claudia," Jason said quickly. "Max and Milo didn't see her leave today so I need you to check the security camera's and see when she left."

"Did anybody try to call Vixenella's brother?" Spinelli asked as he started typing away on his computer.

"Would you stop calling her that?" Sonny asked glaring at the young hacker. "Why don't you-"

"Sonny," Jason said interrupting him. "That's not helping."

"Jason…how can you understand a single word that comes out of his mouth?" Sonny asked honestly confused. The few times he had to speak to Spinelli gave him a headache and he just wanted a strong drink. Jason had to live with him.

"Fair Samantha was here?" Spinelli asked without looking up from his computer.

"No," Jason and Sonny both said at the same time.

"That's her rental," Spinelli said pointing at his computer screen that he had paused as soon as he recognized the car.

"What time?" Jason asked confused.

"Less than an hour ago," Spinelli said as hit play and then his eyes widened as he watched Vixenella climb into the backseat. "Vixen-Claudia left with Fair Samantha…and The Golden Child."

"What?" Sonny yelled grabbing Spinelli's computer to watch it himself.

Spinelli had to physically restrain himself from ripping his computer of Mr. Sir's hands and instead turned to face Stonecold. "Fair Samantha wouldn't willingly give Vixenella a ride…not with The Golden Child in the car."

"I know that," Jason said pulling his cell phone out hitting Sam's speed dial number. Claudia would never get into a car with Sam knowing that Sam was working with him against her, unless it fit into her plans. Something wasn't sitting right with him.

"Michael?" Sam asked pushing the airbag down as she turned to face the passenger seat. "Michael?" she repeated when he didn't respond right away.

"Yeah," he mumbled blinking as he pushed his own airbag away.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked wanting to smack him. Instead she made sure to look him over, as best she could, for any obvious injuries. "I've already been in one car accident this week…I didn't need another one."

"I'm sorry Sam," Michael said wincing as he touched his forehead. "I just…I wanted Claudia to shut up." As soon as he said that they both stopped and stared at one another before looking into the backseat. Sam took a deep breath when she saw Claudia sprawled out in the back seat, face bloody.

"I think you got your wish," Sam muttered unbuckling her seat belt. She motioned for him to do the same and pushed her shoulder against her door and had to sigh in relief when the door opened, not easily, but once she put a little pressure on it. She climbed out as quickly as she could and grabbed Michael's hand as she helped him out behind her.

They both stepped away from the car and stared at what was left of her rental. There was no doubt it was totaled. The front end smashed up from the tree or trees it had slammed into, along with the passenger side of the car. Sam couldn't help but shudder when she pictured what could have happened. She turned to Michael and did slap his shoulder this time.

"Do you even realize how serious this could have been?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "You could have been killed Michael!"

"Do you think…is Claudia dead?" Michael asked his eyes glued to the backseat of the car.

"I don't know Michael," Sam admitted stepping over to look through the broken window. She didn't really care if Claudia was alive or dead, but she wanted that gun, just in case. "Do you see the gun?"

"No," Michael said after a couple minutes had passed. "Do you want me to-"

"Do not even finish that sentence," Sam warned pointing a finger at him. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone stomping her foot when she saw that she had no service. "Check your phone."

"No service," Michael said staring at the screen in surprise. He'd never seen his phone say no service before.

"I was afraid of that," Sam said shaking her head. She looked back up towards the road and grabbed Michael's hand. "I need you to start walking."

"Walk…walk where?" Michael asked confused.

"We have to get help…or at least get some cell phone service," Sam said leading the way up the hill towards the road.

"And just…leave you…with her," Michael said looking back at the car.

"We need help Michael," Sam said pulling him farther away from the car. "And I can't leave her here alone."

"Because she can't get away," Michael said his eyes once again darting back to the car. "Because she's the reason I got shot." He stared at Sam for a moment before asking the question that had been bothering him from the moment he'd figured out Claudia was behind the shooting. "Did you know…it was Claudia?"

"Yes," Sam said honestly. When he started to back away she held on tightly to his hand. "But we didn't have any proof. Just Jason's gut instinct and the fact that she was acting strange."

"You could have told me you suspected my step mom Sam," Michael said glaring at her. "Do you even realize how much time I've spent with her? Watching movies…talking about the coma? She wanted to be my friend!"

"I know," Sam said but she shook her head. "I couldn't tell you…not without proof. I told you repeatedly that I would tell you who was behind it once I knew…for sure."

"So why didn't you tell me today? We just spent how many hours together and you didn't say anything!" Michael yelled.

"Because I still didn't know," Sam said calmly still holding tightly to his hand. "Jason must have found the proof with Spinelli. I didn't know for sure Michael." She stared into his eyes, willing him to see the truth. That she'd never lied to him. Yes, she had omitted some things, but that was her right. He may think he deserved to know everything but he was still a kid and needed to be protected as much as possible.

"Dad's going to kill her," Michael said more quietly. "Or have Jason do it."

"I can't speak for them," Sam said but it didn't matter. Michael had been around the mob enough to know what Jason's job was and that Claudia couldn't be allowed to live knowing she had gotten him shot. "But I need you to get help. So please…please, start walking."

"I don't think I should leave you with her," Michael finally said. "Jason and dad wouldn't want me to leave you alone with her."

"Yes they would," Sam stated clearly. "Go Michael…now." She waited until he had reached the road before turning back towards the car. She really needed to find that gun.

She walked around the car, towards the passenger side, since the car was on a slope. She ducked down, checking underneath the car for gas, not wanting to be anywhere near it if it was about to blow but didn't smell anything. She sighed as she stood back up but froze when she saw Claudia's face in the window, the gun pointed at her head once again.

"Looking for this?" Claudia taunted trying to open the door. Sam backed away, never taking her eyes off her until she looked down at the door handle. Then she turned and started running until she not only heard, but saw the gun shot hit the tree barely a foot away from her. "I won't miss next time."

"Fair Samantha's phone is going straight to voicemail," Spinelli said after trying to call her for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Sam wouldn't shut her phone off," Jason said re-watching the footage from the security camera's again. It looked like Sam had pulled up specifically to pick up Claudia the way it played out on screen, but he knew that couldn't be. "Do we have another camera to see this from another angle?"

"Yes," Spinelli said taking the computer back.

"Why is Michael with Sam?" Sonny asked confused.

"Michael called Sam wanting to talk," Jason said standing up.

"Why Sam? Why not me…or you?"

"Because he likes talking to Sam," Jason said honestly. "I don't know Sonny, because he hired Sam. She's good with him, you've said it yourself."

"I want to know what's going on with my son," Sonny said seriously.

"And I'm sure Sam will tell you…or Michael will," Jason said just as seriously.

"Why did Sam pick up Claudia?"

"I don't know Sonny," Jason said glaring at him. "Just like I don't know why Sam's phone is going straight to voicemail. Did you try Michael's cell?"

"It's going straight to voicemail too," Max said hitting redial once again.

"I have the other video," Spinelli said turning the computer so both Sonny and Jason could see.

They watched as Sam's car pulled up, stopped and then Claudia ran for the back seat and then Sam pulled away. Spinelli rewound it one more time, zooming in and then sat back when they saw why Sam would drive off with Claudia.

"She has a gun," Jason said his voice cold with anger.

"That bitch just took my son hostage," Sonny said the rage beginning to take him over again. "And Sam."

"I want the video feed from the house," Jason said watching the video feed one more time before turning to Sonny. "She knew we were coming for her."

"Don't do this Claudia," Sam said holding up both hands, showing her she was unarmed. "This is only going to make things worse for you."

"Worse!" Claudia yelled as she climbed out of the car. She'd somehow gotten the door to open and was now slowly walking towards Sam. "I don't know how things can get much worse Sam. My husband wants to kill me. Your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend wants to kill me. How can things possibly get much worse?"

"If you kill me…or Michael…" Sam started to say but she couldn't finish the sentence. "If you leave now, go meet your brother, and get away. Michael and I won't say anything…I promise."

"Do you think I actually believe you?" Claudia asked shaking her head. "Like you'd ever go against your precious Jason. He says jump and you say how high." She took another step closer. "I don't know who's more pathetic. You for going back to him after all the crap he pulled before. Do you have any self respect?"

"Just go Claudia," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Or Jason," Claudia went on not even hearing Sam at this point. "For going back to the woman who watched his only son get kidnapped." She smiled in satisfaction when all the blood in Sam's face drained away and she stood there shaking, pale and shocked. "You think it's really a secret? With the way that mousy nurse prattles on around town, I'm surprised the entire town doesn't know…or do they? Do you ever wonder why nobody likes you Sam?"

"Shut up Claudia," Sam said still shocked that she knew. If Claudia knew…who else knew?

"Oh…does it bother you…to hear that nobody likes you? How could they…knowing you watched a poor defenseless baby get stolen?" Claudia taunted taking another step closer. "You purposely let that baby get taken…Michael getting shot was an accident."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sam said hating that her voice was trembling. She hadn't been expecting this. That Claudia would do this. That she would know.

"How did you get Jason to forgive you?" Claudia went on. "Because I've tried to make up for Michael getting shot. I married him to keep the peace. I worked along side him as best I could. I even tried to give him a baby…but your bitch of a sister took care of that. But nothing I do is ever good enough for Sonny or Jason."

"Did you own up to it Claudia?" Sam asked finally finding her voice. "Did you tell the truth? Because that's what I did. It's more than trying to make up for it…because you have to do that every damn day of your life. It's admitting it…out loud…to the people you hurt the most."

"It was an accident!" Claudia screamed waving the gun at her. "Michael wasn't even supposed to be there."

"But he was!" Sam yelled right back. "But that's not even the half of it."

"What-"

"What about Mexico Claudia?" Sam asked this time taking a step towards her. "You sicced Jerry Jax on those two kids. He sold me to a drug dealer….and Jason almost died."

"Almost doesn't count," Claudia spat glaring at her. "Oh I prayed that he died. He was the only one questioning my involvement in Michael's shooting. With him gone…everybody would have moved on."

"Michael wouldn't of," Sam said as Michael stepped out of the woods, carrying a large stick, more like a tree limb. She wanted to yell at him, make him stop, but instead she didn't even acknowledge him. "He's been wanting answers."

"It would have been better had he never woke up," Claudia muttered.

Sam opened her mouth and watched in horror as Michael swung with all his might and the limb slammed into Claudia's back. She flew forward, the gun flying from her hand and Sam dove making sure she got the gun. She stood up, taking the safety off as Claudia slowly stood back up, facing Michael this time.

"Why did you have to wake up?" Claudia asked, tears in her eyes now.

"Claudia," Sam said her voice and hands steady as she held the gun on her. "Turn around."

Claudia knew, before she turned, that Sam had the gun. But she turned to face her anyway and stared at her. "What makes you different than me?" she asked walking towards Sam again. "You did something that is so unforgivable and yet…everybody just forgives and forgets."

"No they don't," Sam said shaking her head.

"I have tried to make up for my mistake," Claudia said almost sounding like a lost little girl. "But everybody still hates me. We're no different…Sam. You know that." She launched herself at Sam, going for the gun, and they both fell to the ground grunting in pain. "They'll turn on you too…you know they will."

Sam could feel Claudia pulling on the gun and closed her eyes as her finger squeezed the trigger. She heard the shot and felt Claudia go still, before she heard Michael scream her name.

"Sam!"

"I'm okay," Sam said immediately. She took a second to really make sure before pushing Claudia's limp body off of her. She scooted several feet away as she stared at Claudia's dead body.

"Sam…" Michael said his eyes darting between the two women.

Sam opened her mouth but there weren't any words. She didn't know what to say. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. She'd wanted Claudia dead…even dreamed of it a couple times. But she'd never actually pictured doing the deed herself. It was always Jason…or Sonny. She jerked in surprise when she felt Michael put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked softly. He could see her trembling and she hadn't taken her eyes off of Claudia yet.

"I…uh…" Sam said but looked up towards the road when she heard sirens coming closer. "You called the police?"

"No…I…didn't get any service before I heard the first gunshot," Michael said quickly. "I came back instead…I didn't…I thought she had shot you."

"Then who?" Sam asked confused staring as one of the PCPD's police cars squealed to a stop where they had gone off the road.

"I don't know Sam," Michael said honestly confused. He stood up and made his way out of the woods waving his arms when he saw Lucky and Cruz, guns drawn, running down the hill. He never would have called the cops. That's not how it was done.

"Over here," he said when they came around the car.

"What in the hell?" Lucky asked softly when he saw Claudia's body and then he looked at Sam, who was covered in blood. "Sam…are you okay?"

"I shot her," Sam said instantly. She stood up shakily, the gun still in her hands. She put the safety on and dropped it before putting both her hands in the air.

"Sam," Lucky said putting his gun back into his holster as he walked towards her. "What happened?"

Sam stared at the man she had once thought she was in love with. A man that had helped her through one of the toughest times of her life. A man she had trusted with everything. But all she saw was a man who'd recently called her a liar and excused her of things she would never do. Lucky wasn't her friend right now…he was a cop.

"I need a lawyer."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Mac stood in the squad room waiting for Cruz and Lucky to arrive with Sam and Michael. He still didn't have a clue what had happened out on Country Road 10. He'd heard the call come in and sent Lucky and Cruz to investigate. But he hadn't been expecting them to call for an ambulance and tell dispatch they were bringing in Sam McCall and Michael Corinthos. He knew protocol was to wait for them to bring them in and then give them their phone calls but Alexis was his friend and she would want to know about Sam. Plus Michael had been through a lot lately. Besides Sonny and Carly would be all over the PCPD if they questioned Michael without his parents or counsel.

He heard the commotion before he saw Cruz walking in beside Michael who had his hands tucked into his pockets. He had a couple visible bruises and scratches but he looked ok he then looked at Sam and he saw the same bruises and scratches on her but it was the look on her face and the blood on her shirt that had Mac striding across the squad room stopping in front of Lucky who had walked in behind them.

"What happened to the ambulance?" he asked looking at Sam in concern. She just stood there, staring at the floor…her arms behind her back in cuffs? "Lucky…were the cuffs necessary? For a car accident?" He had visions of Alexis and Diane suing the PCPD for excessive force.

"It was more than a car accident," Lucky said nudging Sam until she started walking again. He was leading her towards the closest interrogation room.

"Shouldn't they have gone to the emergency room?" Mac asked carefully. "Gotten checked out?"

"The paramedics checked them out and except for a few bruises they are fine," Lucky said opening the interrogation room door. He walked Sam over towards the table and uncuffed one of her wrists before cuffing her to the table. "Claudia on the other hand, she isn't doing so well."

"Claudia was there?" Mac asked even more confused. "Is she okay? Is she on her way to General Hospital?"

"She's on her way to the morgue," Lucky said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Claudia is dead?"

"Yes," Lucky said nodding. "And that's why Sam is handcuffed. She confessed to killing Claudia and then asked for her lawyer."

Mac stared at Sam but she just sat there staring at the table. She hadn't moved since she sat down. He turned to Lucky and motioned for him to leave the room ahead of him. He shut the door behind him and followed Lucky over towards his desk. Michael was sitting in the chair at Lucky's desk with a bag of chips and a soda in front of him.

"Lucky, what happened out there?" Mac asked.

"Can I talk to Sam?" Michael asked standing up as soon as he heard Mac's voice.

"I'm sorry Michael," Lucky said shaking his head. "But until we get a statement from you and Sam you have to remain separated."

"I'll give you my statement," Michael said quickly.

"We can't legally talk to you until one of your parents gets here," Mac explained. "I called your mom; she'll be here any minute."

"Great," Michael mumbled sitting back down. Just what he needed, his pregnant mother waddling into the PCPD upset about him getting into another mess. At least it really wasn't his fault this time.

"I'm going to go talk to Sam," Lucky said before turning to go back into the interrogation room.

"Tell her Alexis is on her way," Mac said.

Lucky nodded before walking through the doorway. He closed the door softly behind him and stared at the top of Sam's head, as she was still staring down at the table. He knew he shouldn't approach her without Alexis or maybe even Diane if Jason got involved but he'd been friends with Sam for a long time. He wanted to find out what the hell had happened out there.

"Sam," Lucky said quietly as he walked over towards the table. He pulled out the only other chair in the room and sat down slowly. "Talk to me…can you tell me what happened?"

Sam hadn't planned on saying anything. She wanted to kick herself for even confessing to killing Claudia in the first place. She knew better. She knew not to say anything to police, not even to Lucky. They liked to twist your words around until it fit the mold they saw fit. But hearing Lucky plead with her to talk to him was too much.

"Why should I talk to you Lucky?" Sam asked finally raising her head.

"Sam," Lucky said shaking his head. "We are friends…were…are-"

"Were…Lucky," Sam said interrupting him. "We were friends. But once you accused me of lying about something that you know…you know, I wouldn't lie about…our so-called friendship, was over."

"I still want to be your friend Sam," Lucky said honestly. "You've been one of the best friends I've ever had. You've helped me work through a lot."

"But you don't trust me," Sam pointed out. "You can't be my friend Lucky if you don't trust me." She tilted her head to the side and added softly, "when you find out the truth, which you will, I want you to remember that I tried to tell you. That I tried to be your friend."

"Elizabeth wouldn't cheat on me Sam…not again," Lucky said glaring at her this time.

"This is so not the time to be having this conversation," Sam said shaking her head at him. She looked pointedly down at her hand cuffed to the table. "I have more pressing circumstances…I would like to have my phone call."

"Mac already called Alexis," Lucky said standing back up. He knew he shouldn't have come in there. "She's on her way."

"Then we're done here." Sam didn't even bother to pretend like that hadn't been a dismissal. She went right back to looking at the top of the table.

Lucky sighed and walked back out of the room. That had been a waste of time and it had just further alienated Sam. He shook his head at Mac. "She's not going to talk to me."

"I thought you two were friends," Mac said confused again.

"We are…were," Lucky said rolling his eyes when he once again didn't know how to answer the friend's issue. "We had a fight. I'm probably not the best person to be taking her statement."

"I'm going to take it," Mac said watching as Alexis hurried through the PCPD doors. "Alexis!"

"Where is Sam?" she asked walking straight towards Mac. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's in there," Mac said pointing towards the door. He beat her to the door with seconds to spare and opened it for her, motioning her to go inside ahead of him.

Alexis froze in the doorway when she saw Sam sitting at the interrogation table, hand cuffed so she couldn't go anywhere. It wasn't the first time she'd seen her daughter cuffed to the table. It probably wasn't even the tenth time she'd seen Sam in trouble with the law. But it never got easier. As a parent you wanted your kids to do great things and go far in life. Not have to be their lawyer to get them out of another legal jam.

"Can you please uncuff her Mac?" Alexis asked hopefully.

Mac sighed and walked around the table. He knew that under normal circumstances he would never uncuff a suspect in a murder, if Lucky was to be believed, but with Alexis there, Sam wasn't going anywhere. Besides, he had a feeling there was a lot more to this story. He took the cuffs and nodded at Alexis before he left the room.

"Sam," Alexis said setting her purse down on the table. "What happened?" She stared at the blood on her clothes and tried to remember that the blood couldn't possibly be her own. Mac would have had her at the hospital if Sam had lost that much blood.

Sam stood up and began pacing. She wasn't good at sitting still and she didn't really want to see the look on her mother's face when she admitted to what had happened. Alexis was really good at judging her and she already thought Sam was a bad influence, this was sure to send her over the edge.

"I killed Claudia."

"Claudia," Alexis said her eyes as wide open as they could get. "Claudia Zacchara?"

"Do you know another Claudia?" Sam asked sarcastically before she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry."

"Why?" Alexis asked confused.

"She is the reason Michael got shot…the reason he ended up in the coma," Sam explained.

"Dr. Devlin shot Michael," Alexis said confused.

"But Claudia hired him."

"Did Jason get you involved in this?" Alexis asked.

"No," Sam said honestly. "He didn't." She rolled her eyes when she saw the skepticism written all over her face. "Michael hired me…to find out who ordered the hit on Sonny."

"And Jason had nothing to do with it," Alexis said arching one eyebrow.

"He jumped on board with my investigation," Sam said fudging the truth a little. "Jason isn't to blame for everything that goes bad in my life Alexis. Half the time it's my fault."

"Was this your fault?" Alexis asked pointedly. "Is the PCPD going to be charging you with first degree murder?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "I didn't intend to kill her. None of this would've happened had she not taken Michael and me hostage!"

"She took you hostage!"

"Yes," Sam explained. "I was bringing Michael to Sonny's. I picked him up from school and the next thing I knew Claudia was in the back seat with a gun pointed at my head."

"I need to sit down," Alexis said sitting down.

"It's a long story mom," Sam said shaking her head. She then sat down and proceeded to tell her mother the entire story.

* * *

"Michael!" Carly yelled running into the PCPD. She'd been waiting impatiently for any word from her eldest son since she got the phone call he'd left school for some 'appointment'. An appointment she knew nothing about. She'd nearly had a heart attack when Mac had called and said Michael was being brought into the PCPD. Her eyes latched on to her son and took in the bruises and scratches with one glance. "What in the hell happened to my son?"

"I was in a car accident mom," Michael said standing up. He wrapped his arms around his mom and ran his hand up her back. She was pregnant and with a very high risk pregnancy and she couldn't handle getting upset. "I'm okay."

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital," Carly asked pulling back so she could check out his injuries more thoroughly.

"No mom," Michael said shaking his head. "I'm okay…I swear."

"Okay," Carly said taking a deep breath. She looked him up and down one more time before reaching over to smack his shoulder. "What in the hell were you thinking? Ditching school? None of this would have happened had you just stayed in school like you were supposed to."

"Mom," Michael said but rolled his eyes when she just bulldozed over him.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Carly said turning to Mac and Lucky. "But I'm going to take him home now. Is his car…wait your car is at home…whose car were you in?"

"I was with Sam," Michael said but then added quickly, "but the accident wasn't her fault. It was mine!"

"Michael," Mac said motioning for him to sit back down. He then grabbed another chair and motioned for Carly to do the same. "He can't leave yet anyways Carly; we need to get his statement."

"His statement?" Carly asked confused. "For a car accident? Where is Sam by the way? Is she okay…is she in the hospital?" All Carly could do is picture the look on Jason's face if Sam ended up in the hospital again.

"Sam's with Alexis right now," Mac said motioning towards the interrogation room. "The reason we need his statement is because it wasn't just a car accident…was it Michael."

"No," Michael admitted.

"Wait," Carly said holding up a hand. "Should I get a lawyer for this?"

"Michael isn't going to be charged with anything," Mac explained carefully. "We just need his statement and then we are going to get Sam's."

"Sam isn't in trouble…right?" Michael asked looking back at the interrogation room.

"I can't answer that," Mac admitted. "I still don't know what happened."

"It wasn't our fault," Michael insisted. "Claudia started this whole thing!"

"Started what?" Mac asked carefully.

"Claudia?" Carly asked confused.

"Claudia started this whole thing when she put a hit out on my dad," Michael said shocking everybody. He looked around and saw that he had everyone's full attention. "She is the reason I got shot and spent a year in a coma."

"Claudia did what?" Carly asked making a move to try and get up. "Where is she?"

"Dead," Lucky and Michael both said at the same time.

"What?" Carly asked her eyes darting back and forth between them.

"Claudia overheard Dad and Jason talking about how she was behind the shooting…that she had ordered the hit," Michael explained. "She freaked and snuck out of the house I guess and then saw Sam and me pulling into the driveway. She climbed into the backseat and pointed a gun at Sam's head and told her to drive."

"Are you sure she's dead?" Carly asked.

"Sam wanted her to let me out of the car," Michael went on. "But Claudia…lost it. She kept ordering Sam to drive and then she started talking about how Sonny and Jason knew the truth. And then she said Sam knew the truth. Sam tried to keep her calm but…"

"Was Claudia scared for her life?" Lucky asked.

"He won't be answering that," Carly said putting a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Claudia was pissed," Michael said honestly. "And then…I got pissed. I had hired Sam to find out who had ordered the hit on dad." He turned to Carly and grimaced when he saw the look of shock and anger on her face. "I had to know mom. I couldn't just let it go and try to live like I hadn't gotten shot in the head. I had to know who was behind it."

"And you're sure it was Claudia," Mac said slowly.

"She admitted it," Michael said nodding his head. "She said something like I wasn't supposed to be there. That it was dad's fault for having me there. But it was her fault! I got so mad that she was trying to justify the whole thing and I just wanted her to shut up…so I grabbed the steering wheel and Sam lost control of the car and we went into the ditch until a tree stopped us."

"You could have been killed!" Carly nearly yelled.

"I wasn't!" Michael said loudly. "But I thought Claudia was. Sam and I had our seatbelts on but Claudia didn't. She was unconscious so Sam got us out of the car and she told me to leave. To go get help."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Mac asked confused.

"There wasn't any cell service out there," Michael said running a hand over his head. "I didn't want to leave her. I knew it was a bad idea but we needed help. The car wasn't moving and we weren't sure…about Claudia."

"So you went for help and called 911," Lucky said nodding his head. "That was the right thing to do Michael."

"I didn't call 911," Michael denied. "I was on the road when I heard a gun shot." He shook his head when he remembered the terror that had taken over his body when he thought Claudia had shot Sam. "I turned around and went back…I couldn't leave Sam alone with Claudia."

"You shouldn't have gone back Michael," Carly said shaking her head at her son. "Sam can handle herself. You are just a kid."

"When I got back to the car I heard…Claudia's voice and she was taunting Sam with something. I don't know what exactly with," Michael said shaking his head. "I hid and made my way toward them when I saw Claudia pointing the gun at Sam. She was going to kill Sam. I couldn't let her hurt somebody else. Claudia had to be stopped."

"Michael," Carly said softly.

"I grabbed the largest branch I could find and snuck up behind Claudia and hit her as hard as I could," Michael said lifting his head like he expected to get punished for trying to stop Claudia from hurting Sam. "She lost the gun but she turned to me and started talking about how it would have been better…if I hadn't woken up…then Sam told her to turn around. Sam has the gun but Claudia just kept walking towards her. It was like she didn't care that Sam was pointing a gun at her."

"And Sam shot Claudia," Lucky said remembering how Sam had been holding the gun when they had gotten there.

"No…yeah…but not until Claudia jumped on her and they were fighting for control of the gun when it went off again," Michael explained. "I thought it was Sam…I thought Claudia had shot Sam…for just a moment. But Sam said she was okay and then I looked at Claudia and I knew…she was dead. Then you showed up."

Mac stared at Michael for a moment before turning to Lucky. It was one hell of a story…and if it was true…they had a mess on their hands.

* * *

Jason stood behind Sonny's couch and watched as Spinelli tried to work his magic on his computer. They'd been searching for any trace of Sam, Michael and Claudia for almost an hour and they still didn't know where they had gone.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Sonny asked from across the room. Jason had had to separate Sonny and Spinelli when Sonny's constant questions kept stopping from Spinelli from focusing.

"The Jackal has checked every camera he can think of," Spinelli said throwing his hands up. "It's like Fair Samantha, The Golden Child and Vixenella have just disappeared."

"They can't have just disappeared!" Sonny yelled.

"If Claudia knew we were coming for her…she'd want to get out of town," Jason said trying to remain calm. Sonny was losing it enough for everybody in the room.

"It's going to be hard to find cameras outside of the city," Spinelli pointed out.

"Have you tried calling Johnny again?" Jason asked Milo and Max who stood awaiting orders.

"He is still not answering his phone," Max said.

Jason watched as Spinelli tried another tactic before pulling out his phone and hitting Johnny's number. He would answer his phone call. It had barely rung once before he heard his voice. "Johnny…where's your sister?"

"I can't answer that," Johnny said after moment of silence had gone by.

"Because you don't know or because you do," Jason asked slowly. He didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Claudia has just made things worse for herself…she took Michael and Sam hostage."

"She did what?" Johnny asked honestly shocked. Claudia hadn't said anything about that.

"We have video footage of her taking them hostage at gunpoint," Jason said carefully. "If you know where she is it's in your best interest to start talking."

"She's my sister," Johnny said quietly.

"And she almost got Michael killed," Jason said loudly.

"She's my sister," Johnny said again before hanging up.

"Does he know?" Sonny yelled walking towards Jason. "Did he tell you where his bitch of a sister is hiding?"

"No," Jason said shaking his head. He stared at his phone for a moment before hitting Sam's number once again. It had been going straight to voicemail since he'd realized that Claudia had taken them hostage but he needed to try one more time. He looked at Sonny. "It's ringing." He waited for an answer but swore when it went to her voicemail. "Sam…its Jason…call me as soon as you get this."

"Uh…Stonecold," Spinelli spoke up from the couch.

"What? Do you have something?" Jason asked tucking his phone away in his pocket.

"I was monitoring the PCPD when I just read that they have a body being brought to the morgue and they brought two people into the PCPD…off of Country Road 10," Spinelli said slowly.

"That's just down the street from here," Jason said to Sonny.

"It might not have anything-" Spinelli started to say but Sonny and Jason were already leaving the room and soon he heard the front door slam behind them. "Please let Fair Samantha and The Golden Child be okay."

* * *

Sam sat at the table and took one last deep breath as she finished giving her statement to Mac. Alexis was sitting right beside her making sure Sam stuck to what mattered and didn't embellish and give the police more than they needed. Alexis had told her it was a clear cut case of self-defense but Sam wasn't so sure. She'd been tried for murder once before when it had been self-defense. She didn't have much faith in the justice system.

"And I shot her," Sam finished quietly. She watched as Mac shut off his recorder and sat back in his chair. "I swear that's what happened."

"Your story matches Michael's," Mac said nodding his head.

"Claudia lost her mind out there Mac," Sam admitted shaking her head. She looked down at her hands and sighed. "I didn't want to shoot her. Michael was there and she was just…broken. But she was going to kill me…and Michael."

"I have to give this to the DA and then it will be up to them if any charges will be brought up-" Mac said standing up.

"Mac," Alexis said standing up. "We both know it was self-defense. She was afraid for a seventeen year old boy life and her own life."

"You know it's up to the DA," Mac said softly. He tucked his recorder into his pocket before opening the door. "You are free to go tonight though. But please stay in Port Charles for the time being."

"I'm not leaving town Mac," Sam said standing up while she rolled her eyes. She turned to Alexis and smiled sadly. "Thanks for coming tonight…I'm sure you had better things to do…so thanks."

"Sam," Alexis sighed. "I'm always going to be here for you. You are my daughter and I worry about you. I am worried about you."

"I know," Sam said nodding her head. She knew her life was dangerous. Without Jason her life was in a constant state of turmoil. Sometimes she wished for peace and quiet but she knew she'd go crazy without having some sort of crisis going on. She thrived on crises.

"I know…you probably want to go find Jason and tell him about today," Alexis said slowly. "But I was hoping you might want to come home with me tonight. Have dinner with me…and the girls."

"I-" Sam started to say but turned when she heard Sonny's voice coming from the squad room. She watched as he walked in, his eyes found Michael immediately, along with Carly who was standing beside him. "We better get out there," Sam said to Alexis.

"What happened?" Sonny asked walking towards Michael, pulling him into his arms.

"A lot happened," Carly said her arms crossed over tapping one fingernail on her other arm. "I think we should take Michael home…the both of us."

Sonny stared at her before looking at Michael and then taking in Sam who was standing in the doorway of the interrogation room. He took in the bruises on the both of them and turned to Mac. "I want that bitch arrested."

"Dad-" Michael said shaking his head. "Let's go."

"No Michael, Claudia-"

"Sonny," Carly said loudly. "Now." She wrapped one of her arms around Michael and led him from the police station and Sonny fell into step behind them and look of confusion on his face.

Sam shook her head and followed them all out of the PCPD. This was not how she had seen her day going. She stepped out of the doorway and followed Sonny towards Carly's car where Michael and Carly were standing. Alexis was right behind her.

"Sam," Michael said pulling away from his mom to hug her. "I wasn't sure what to do…but I told them the truth."

"I'm glad," Sam said smiling at him. "This wasn't our faults. It was Claudia's."

"You aren't in trouble," Michael said worried.

"I don't think so," Sam said shaking her head.

"Where is Claudia?" Sonny asked looking at the two of them.

"She's dead…isn't she," Jason said stepping up behind them all. He'd wanted to go inside the PCPD too but knew it could have turned into a circus if both he and Sonny had gone in. And there was no stopping Sonny when he thought his son was inside. He'd seen them all walk out of the PCPD and had sighed in relief when Michael and Sam both looked okay. But now that he was looking at the two of them close up he knew that they both may physically be okay but the look on Sam's face wasn't good.

"Yes," Sam admitted for the both of them. She ran her hand over Michael's head and smiled at him. "You did well today Michael. You were very brave. But you should go home now."

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me," Michael pointed out.

"No, Claudia would have lost it eventually," Carly said before Sam could say anything.

Sam rolled her eyes and stepped back from him. "Don't blame yourself Michael."

"Sam," Sonny said turning towards her.

"Not tonight Sonny," Sam said shaking her head. "I will talk to you tomorrow…I can't tonight…not again."

"Sam," Jason said stepping towards her.

"Not tonight Jason," Sam said surprising everybody. "I'm going to go home with Alexis. See my sisters and just try to forget this happened…at least for tonight."

"Sam," Alexis said looking at her daughter than Jason. "Are you sure?"

"If I'm still invited?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Of course," Alexis said smiling at her. "Kristina and Molly asked me to bring you back with me."

"I've missed them," Sam said softly. She turned and looked at Jason. She walked over towards him and wrapped her arms his neck and breathed in his scent. No cologne or overpowering deodorant for Jason. He smelled of soap and sweat…his own personal scent. "I'm okay," she said quietly just for him. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Call me if you need anything," he said squeezing his arms around her. He let her go and watched her walk over to Alexis' car and climb in the passenger seat. He was happy that it looked like Alexis was letting her back into her family but he wanted her to come home with him. Reassure himself that she really was okay. But pushing Sam was never a good idea. She had to come to him.

"Michael," Carly said smiling at her son. "Get in the car and turn the radio on…loud."

"Mom," Michael said but she shook her head and held out the keys. She waited until he was in the car before turning to her ex-husband and her best friend. "When were you going to tell me that Claudia Zacchara was behind our son's shooting?"

"When we had the proof," Jason said before Sonny could say anything.

"How long have you suspected?" Carly asked staring at Jason.

"Awhile," Jason admitted.

"We didn't want you tipping her off," Sonny said saying exactly the wrong thing.

"Tip her off," Carly said her voice too quiet. "You didn't want me to tip her off."

"You are in the middle of a high risk pregnancy Carly," Jason said but closed his eyes when Sonny opened his mouth.

"You wouldn't have been able to keep your mouth shut," Sonny said making it worse.

"Maybe I wouldn't have been able to keep my mouth shut," Carly said glaring at him. "But was your way that much better?" When Sonny opened his mouth she held up a finger to hold him off. "Our son got caught in the crossfire…again. This time she may have succeeded in actually killing him."

"She didn't," Sonny pointed out.

"Because of Sam!" Carly yelled.

"Carly," Jason said stepping in front of Sonny. "You can't get upset like this. You know what the doctor has said. You need to remain calm. Now I don't know what happened tonight. But I do know that Michael is okay. He is alive and you need to relax and remember that right now."

"I want to know everything," Carly said glaring at him.

"Okay," Jason said knowing she wouldn't let it go until he told her everything. "I will follow you back to your house and tell you everything…as long as you tell me what happened tonight."

"Deal," Carly said after a moment of silence had gone by.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sam walked out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in a pair of Kristina's sweats. She'd showered quickly when she'd first arrived before they'd had a quiet dinner of homemade pizza, courtesy of Molly and Kristina and then watched a movie together. There had been no talk of Claudia or the possible ramifications of Sam's actions that night. They'd just been a family.

"Sam," Kristina said from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Shouldn't you be in bed," Sam asked smiling at her.

"I just…I wanted to say I'm happy you're here," Kristina said smiling back. "I'm sorry it took…well, you know, for mom to let you back in."

"It's okay Krissy," Sam said softly. "Mom is right…my life is dangerous."

"Not always," Kristina argued.

"No, not always, but lately," Sam pointed out.

"Well…it'll get better now," Kristina said honestly. "With Claudia…gone."

Sam looked down at the ground. Alexis must have sat the girl's down after Sam had excused herself for another longer shower. She didn't like the girls knowing everything she did but with Michael having been there, they would have found out eventually.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kristina said.

"Me too," Sam agreed. She wrapped her sister in a long hug before pulling back. "Now you better get to bed. Tomorrow is a school day…right?"

"Goodnight Sam," Kristina said turning to go back into her room.

"Night," Sam said softly. She slowly made her way towards the guest room, her body felt like one big ache. Between two car accidents in one week and then wrestling with Claudia, she probably had bruises on top of her bruises. She paused in the doorway before changing her mind and heading towards the front deck. She didn't want to be closed up inside yet.

She walked over to the railing and looked up at the stars. But instead of seeing the constellations that usually brought her peace, she saw the look on Jason's face when she told him she was going home with Alexis. He'd been hurt and she hated hurting him. It hadn't been deliberate. She wasn't pushing him away or shutting him out. She just needed to be normal for one night. After everything Claudia had said…she needed to be with people who didn't know every bad thing she had done.

She'd have to tell Jason. He would want a complete breakdown of the situation and Sam wasn't looking forward to confessing all. They'd already discussed that summer and he'd forgiven her, or at least he thought he did. But Sam couldn't help but wonder if Claudia was right. Would he turn on her again? Would Carly and Sonny? They had in the past.

"Sam," Alexis said stepping out onto the deck. "I was going to set the alarm."

"Oh," Sam said turning to walk back inside.

"Do you want to talk?" Alexis asked stopping her from going inside. "I mean…something is bothering you."

"A lot happened today," Sam pointed out.

"Yes," Alexis agreed. "But you handled it well. You always do."

"I didn't-" Sam said confused. "What?"

"You seem to end up in these kind of situations more often than not but you always keep a calm head and handle yourself beautifully," Alexis said surprising Sam even more. "Like that car accident…with Kristina. If you had panicked…I might have lost you both."

"I thought you were mad at me for that," Sam said slowly.

"I am mad but not at you," Alexis admitted. "I took it out on you and I blamed you but it wasn't your fault."

"I knew someone was after me and I still let Kristina get into my car," Sam insisted.

"Did you know someone had cut your brakes?" Alexis asked pointedly.

"No," Sam said honestly.

"Exactly," Alexis said looking down at the ground. "And in my head I knew that…that it wasn't your fault. But I sometimes speak before I think."

"So do I," Sam said smiling. "I think I must get that from you."

"You are good for Kristina and Molly Sam," Alexis said. "You are strong and tough and they can learn a lot from you. You don't let your past mistakes keep you down."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Sam said thinking of one big mistake she'd made that she couldn't let go.

"What?" Alexis said her brow furrowed as she stared at her eldest daughter.

"I have made some really bad mistakes," Sam said softly. She turned and walked back over to the railing. "Things that I never imagined I could do."

"We all do things that we regret," Alexis said sitting down in one of the chairs on the deck.

"It's more than that," Sam said shaking her head. "Have you ever done something that you know, in the deepest part of your heart, was the absolute worst thing you could ever do?"

"Yes," Alexis said truthfully.

"I can't let go of it," Sam whispered. "I can put it in the back of my mind, for the most part but then something brings it back…like today."

"Claudia?"

"She brought it up…in the woods," Sam admitted. "She taunted me with it. Told me that I was going to end up like her. That what I did was just as bad as what she did…to Michael."

"I can't see how that is possible," Alexis said confused. "And why are you listening to Claudia? She kidnapped you at gunpoint and was going to hurt you and Michael."

"But I don't think she's wrong," Sam said turning to face her. "I could have been Claudia. I was like Claudia. Angry and vengeful…I put children in danger. She was right."

"What children?" Alexis asked getting even more confused.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said shaking her head. She couldn't tell her mom what she had done. Besides, she didn't know how many people knew Jake was really Jason's son, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell anyone else. That was Jason and Elizabeth's secret.

"It does if it's bothering you this bad," Alexis pointed out.

"I think it's always going to bother me," Sam admitted.

"For what it's worth Sam," Alexis said standing up. "You are nothing like Claudia. You would never take two people hostage at gunpoint, especially a child. That's just not in you."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. Alexis had no idea how wrong she was. Sam could still see it clearly in her mind Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake being held at gunpoint by those men.

"Now I think it's time you go see Jason," Alexis said pulling her car keys out of her pocket.

"What?" Sam stared at the keys wanting desperately to take them but at the same time, she wanted to go inside the guest room and hide under the covers.

"You need him tonight Sam," Alexis said smiling at her. "Whatever Claudia said to have you doubt yourself…Jason is the one to put you at ease."

"I know," Sam agreed reaching out to take the keys. "I just…we were at a good place…I don't want this to send us ten steps backward."

"Then don't," Alexis said. She reached up and unwound the towel from around Sam's head. "I don't think you want to visit Jason with a towel on your head." She hugged the towel to her body as she walked towards the door. "Now I will need my car back tonight. Early meeting tomorrow."

"Okay," Sam said turning to walk towards Alexis' car.

"And I think the girls wouldn't mind spending part of the day with you…if you're free," Alexis said pausing in the doorway.

"I can be," Sam said pushing the thought of all her cases to the back of her mind. She needed a day with her sisters.

"No stakeouts," Alexis said pointing a finger at her.

"Okay," Sam said smirking. "But Molly is actually a pretty good PI…she might have a future career in the biz."

"I don't think so," Alexis said thinking of all the trouble Sam had already gotten into in her short couple of months of being a licensed PI.

"I was kidding," Sam laughed. "Molly is so smart she will probably take over the world."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Night mom," Sam said before climbing into the car. She had about twenty minutes to think up what she was going to say to Jason, and she was going to need all twenty minutes.

* * *

Jason took a deep breath when he finally walked out of Carly's front door and shut it behind him. He'd finally gotten the entire story from Carly or at least the version Michael had told the police. He'd known Claudia was guilty, from the moment he'd turned his sight to her, he'd just known. But he hadn't thought she'd be capable of what she'd done tonight.

Carly had spent the last couple of hours fussing over Michael. She had forced him to go to the hospital, deciding that the Port Charles Paramedics were not qualified enough to check him out and she wanted Patrick to do it. Once he'd gotten a clean bill of health, she'd finally taken him home. She'd then fed him his favorite dinner while she sat beside him staring at him.

Sonny had stuck around for an hour making sure, in his own way that his son was okay. He'd apologized repeatedly for everything Claudia had done. From the shooting, to Mexico to the days events. It was a lot to apologize for. And from the look on Michael's face, Jason wasn't too sure he was just going to let it all go. Sonny had brought Claudia into their lives. He may have to answer to that for a while.

The whole time Jason sat there, watching Michael eat, joke around with Morgan and check on his mother, making sure she was okay; he'd thought about Sam. He wondered if she was okay. He'd seen her for himself and he knew that physically, she was okay. But he couldn't help but wonder about emotionally. Claudia could push anyone's buttons.

"Jason," Michael said from behind him.

"Hey Michael…I thought you had gone to bed," Jason said turning to face him. Once Carly had finally reassured herself that Michael really was okay, she'd sent him away so she could grill Jason about everything that had been going on. It had taken awhile to get her up to speed but now she knew everything Jason knew. Even about Jerry. Jason couldn't be positive but he had a feeling that Jax was going to have some tough questions to answer once he got home from the Metro Court.

"I waited up…I wanted to talk to you," Michael admitted tucking his hands into his pockets.

"You know Michael…I'm sorry about today," Jason said the guilt shining through his eyes. "It never should have happened."

"It wasn't your fault," Michael pointed out. "Claudia snapped tonight."

"It was my fault…and your father's fault," Jason argued.

"No it wasn't," Michael repeated. "It was Claudia's fault for taking the hit out on dad in the first place. And nobody told her to hold a gun on Sam and take us hostage. It was Claudia."

"Michael," Jason said quietly.

"I'm okay Jason," Michael said for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "Claudia didn't hurt me today. She pissed me off and I wanted to scream at her for the year I lost."

"You shouldn't have had to deal with her," Jason said shaking his head.

"Sam shouldn't have had to deal with her," Michael said surprising him. He waited until Jason was looking at him before continuing. "I used to wonder…why Sam and you broke up. One minute she was in my life…Morgan's life. She was taking us to lunch, bringing us little presents. The next day she was gone and we were told to stay away from her."

"Michael…"

"No…I finally figured out why…today," Michael said glaring at Jason. "You got Elizabeth Webber pregnant…didn't you?"

"How did you-" Jason started to say.

"Claudia knew," Michael said. "She knew and used it today to get to Sam. I didn't understand what she was talking about. Your son and how Sam had watched him get kidnapped. But then I remembered when little Jake Spencer had disappeared from the park a couple years ago." When Jason stared at him surprised, again, Michael chuckled but there was very little humor in it. "Mom, dad and you think you keep the hard things from us when in reality we all know. Krissy…Molly…Morgan….me, we all know things happen in this town. Because of dad or you or just because this world is really messed up sometimes.

"That's why you broke up with Sam…because of your son," Michael said still glaring at him.

"That's not exactly why," Jason said slowly.

"No but I'm sure it played a part," Michael said quickly before Jason could say anything else. "What I still don't understand is if Jake Spencer is your son…why isn't he in your life?"

"Lucky is Jake's father," Jason said.

"That's the story…isn't it? The one you and Elizabeth fed to everybody," Michael scoffed. "But it's not true…and it's wrong."

"Michael-"

"You would be a great dad," Michael implored. "When I was younger I used to wish that you were my dad. How can you have a son and not be a part of his life?"

"Because things like this…Claudia…happens too often in my life," Jason said loudly. "Nobody is safe in my life. Michael…even you have to see that. Think of the things that have happened to you."

"It's wrong," Michael said again. "If Jake isn't the reason you guys broke up…is it because she watched him get kidnapped?"

"This isn't any of your business," Jason said finally pointing towards the house. "I think it's time for you to go back inside."

"Because I don't believe it," Michael said shaking his head. "Sam wouldn't just stand still and watch somebody kidnap a child…not unless something was seriously wrong."

"This isn't any of your business," Jason said more slowly and emphatically. They both stared at one another until Michael shot him one final glare and turned to walk back inside.

"Claudia got to Sam today," Michael said, his hand on the doorknob. "She stood there in the woods and taunted her with whatever happened back then." He turned the handle and walked through the door, deciding to leave Jason with those final words.

Jason stood by the door to his car long after Michael had gone back inside. He wanted to smash something, break something. He'd finally gotten to a point with Sam where they were moving forward, they were okay, and then this had to happen. If it was possible, Jason would resurrect Claudia just so he could kill her himself.

* * *

Sam stepped off the elevator, stood in front of the penthouse door, and ran a hand through her hair as she knocked. She heard somebody hurrying towards the door and stepped back when it flew open.

"Well it's about time!" Maxie said loudly grabbing Sam's hand as she pulled her into the penthouse. "Spinelli told me about that crazy wife of Sonny's taking you hostage at gunpoint. Claudia really did have a death wish, didn't she? So what happened?" Maxie finally took a breath but grimaced when she saw what Sam was wearing. "What are you wearing?"

"A pair of sweats from Kristina," Sam said looking down at the hot pink sweat suit her sister had loaned her.

"It's a little much…don't you think?" Maxie asked biting her lip.

"I'm sorry Maxie," Sam said a little annoyed. "I'm sorry that my clothes were covered in blood and I had to borrow something from my little sister."

"Blood!" Spinelli cried running down the stairs. "Was Fair Samantha or the Golden Child harmed during your harrowing ordeal with Vixenella?"

"No Spinelli," Sam said quickly. "Michael and I are fine. It was Claudia's blood."

"So Vixenella is…" Spinelli said his voicing trailing off.

"She's dead," Sam said her brain flashing back to the moment that she'd pulled the trigger earlier.

"You…" Maxie started to say.

"I shot her," Sam said quickly. "It's a long story and I'm sure the ten o'clock news is going to give everybody the gritty details…so can we just not talk about it?"

"Sure Sam," Maxie said nodding her head. "I have a great idea. Spinelli and I are trying to plan the world's best honeymoon and we could really use an outside opinion."

"Maximista, I'm sure Fair Samantha doesn't want to discuss our honeymoon," Spinelli said shaking his head.

"Sure she does," Maxie said crossing her arms over her chest. "You just don't want her to take my side, which she will, because you're stupid backpacking idea is the worst idea you've ever had."

"But Maximista, think of all the sights we will get to see. The people we will get to meet. And I've heard the hostels in Europe cannot be missed," Spinelli said getting more excited as he went on and on.

"Hostels!" Maxie cried. "You've lost your mind oh husband of mine if you think I am spending even one night in a hostel!"

"Is Jason here?" Sam asked interrupting their argument.

"The Jackal has not seen Stonecold since he and Mr. Sir flew out of Greystone hours ago."

"Oh," Sam said looking around the penthouse. During the drive over, she hadn't even considered that he wouldn't be there. But it made sense. He was probably with Carly and Michael or doing damage control with Sonny. Anthony Zaccharra's only daughter was dead.

"But I'm sure Stonecold will bee here soon," Spinelli added smiling reassuringly at Sam. "He would want you to wait…I'm positive."

"Can we get back to discussing our honeymoon?" Maxie asked walking over to the desk.

"Maximista…please," Spinelli said his eyes darting from his wife to Sam who was rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Spinelli," Maxie said but she paused when she noticed Sam too.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Sam said softly heading towards the kitchen. Normally she would try to mediate between her two closest friends but she didn't have it in her today. With everything that had happened, planning a honeymoon just didn't seem that important.

"Call Jason," Maxie hissed at Spinelli once Sam left the room.

Spinelli pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for Jason's cell. "Stonecold…ah The Jackal was wondering when you planned on returning to our humble abode…you see-"

"Spinelli," Jason said hanging up his phone while he walked through the door. "I'm here…what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Maxie asked hands on her hips. "Oh…what could be wrong? Lets see…Sam was just in another horrific car accident caused by an insane woman who she then had to kill…but no…nothing's wrong!"

"Maxie," Jason said closing his eyes. He could feel a headache already coming on.

"No Jason," Maxie said walking towards him. "Sam has been through so much and instead of being with her and helping her through, you go off with Sonny for whatever mob thing-"

"I was with Michael," Jason said interrupting her.

"Sam needs you!" Maxie said loudly.

"Maxie…" Spinelli said grimacing when he saw the look on Jason's face.

"Don't you think I know that," Jason said glaring at her. "I want to be with Sam right now."

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Maxie said glaring right back at him as she poked him with her finger.

"Maxie!" Sam said loudly walking back into the room carrying a glass of water.

"No Sam," Maxie said barely sparing her a glance as she continued to glare at Jason. "I was just asking Jason how he could leave you after everything that happened today."

"He didn't leave me," Sam said walking further into the room. She held the glass tightly in both hands as she explained. "I chose to go home with Alexis."

"Oh," Maxie said lowering her hand as she took a couple steps back. "Sorry," she added sheepishly.

Jason's eyes hadn't left Sam since she'd stepped into the room. He hadn't quit thinking about her since she'd walked away from him outside the PCPD and then after his talk with Michael he had been even more worried. Claudia was good at head games and it sounded like she had played with Sam.

"Uh…Spinelli and I have somewhere to be," Maxie said grabbing her stack of travel magazines as she nudged Spinelli towards the door. Spinelli's eyes flashed between his two friends and he wanted to stay to hear about the events that had taken place but he could see from the way his mentor was staring at Fair Samantha that he wanted to be alone with her.

"I'm glad you are okay Fair Samantha," he mumbled before Maxie pushed him out the door and closed it behind them.

Sam bit her lip as she walked around the couch and stood staring at the fireplace. During the drive over, she had wracked her brain trying to figure out what to say but nothing had come to mind. She knew she had to explain what had happened today and tell him everything that had happened with Claudia. But besides that, they still had to talk about everything with Lucky and she wasn't looking forward to any of it.

"You look…better," Jason finally said taking a step closer towards her. He wanted to walk up behind her, wrap his arms around her, and just revel in the fact that she was okay. That even though she was, once again, put in harms way because of him; she was fine. But he wasn't sure his embrace would be welcome.

"I feel better," Sam admitted turning around slowly to face him. "The healing powers of a shower and all…"

"Yeah," Jason said nodding his head. He hated the awkwardness that had taken over again. He had thought it was behind them but now he had to wonder if it ever really would be gone. "I'm glad you…changed your mind."

"We need to talk," Sam said after a moment of silence had gone by. She stared down into her glass before setting it down on the coffee table as she sat down on the couch. She waited until she felt the couch dip down beside her as Jason joined her, leaving a good space between them.

"I know," Jason agreed when Sam remained quiet.

"And not just about…Claudia," Sam added softly.

"I'm sorry Sam," Jason said quickly before she could say anything else. He knew she was talking about his reaction to her telling Lucky the truth and he wanted to get it out while he knew what he wanted to say. "I was never angry that you told Lucky the truth." When Sam just continued to look at the table in front of them, he sighed. "I was…hurt…that you told him without telling me you were going too."

"Hurt?" Sam repeated shocked by the word itself and Jason admitting to feeling it. She turned her head so she could stare into his eyes.

"I knew you'd eventually tell him," Jason admitted quietly. "It isn't in you to lie Sam. The truth means too much to you. So I knew…that you would tell Lucky the truth. I just thought you'd tell me first."

"But what about Elizabeth…and Jake," Sam said confused.

"Elizabeth is the one who screwed up here," Jason said shaking his head. "She's the one who cheated on Lucky. The one lying to him."

"And Jake?"

"I have to believe that Lucky will still be there for him," Jason finally said unable to wipe the worry from his eyes.

"I know he will," Sam said smiling sadly. "When he realizes I told the truth…and he will. Secrets have a way of coming out. But Lucky loves Jake."

"I know," Jason agreed even though it hurt him to admit it.

"I'm sorry I told him without telling you first," Sam said biting her lip. "It wasn't on purpose…I just…I left Maxie and I knew if I didn't tell Lucky right away I'd chicken out. I knew there was a chance he wouldn't believe me and I didn't want…well what happened…to happen."

"Lucky is an idiot," Jason said honestly. "But he knows that you are telling the truth. He stopped by here…wanted me to talk to you. I told him that you don't lie. And he left here with a look in his eyes."

"The sooner he realizes the truth the better," Sam said shaking her head. She looked at him again before she stood up and paced away. Now it was time for the more difficult discussion. "About tonight…"

"I am so glad you are okay," Jason said when her voice trailed off.

"I…don't really know what I am…but okay," Sam sighed. "Tonight was…a mess."

"Claudia overheard Sonny and I talking," Jason started to explain.

"Oh…that I got," Sam said turning to face him. "She was so…angry. So pissed at you two…and at me. I've seen another woman who was that pissed…that vengeful before Jason."

"Who?" Jason asked confused.

"Me," Sam admitted quietly. "I was Claudia…or almost. I was so angry and hurt and I felt so…I can't even explain it. But I've been where Claudia was."

"Bullshit," Jason said standing up. He waited until Sam looked him in the eye and he, once again, had to restrain himself from taking her into his arms. He needed to get through to her first. He would not let her, for one moment, think she was like Claudia. "There is no way you are like Claudia."

"Jason-"

"Claudia was crazy…she had no conscience. Claudia looked out for number one and no one else," Jason stated loudly.

"Jason-" Sam tried again.

"You continually put yourself in danger to protect people," Jason said not allowing her to get a word in. "Do I need to name just some of the people who have benefited from you being in their lives Sam? Your sisters…Kristina could be dead without you. Alexis…you were there for her when most daughters would have cut their ties and run. Elizabeth…do you even remember protecting her at the cabin almost a year ago? Cameron…Jake…Spinelli…Michael? How many times have you protected him Sam? You are literally holding him together right now."

"Jason," Sam said drawing his name out.

"Me," Jason said gently. "You've saved me more times than I can count. I am alive because of you." He took a step closer to her when he saw her face soften and knew he was getting through to her. "So I don't want to hear you say you are like Claudia. Because you are definitely not a thing like Claudia."

"My mom said the same thing tonight," Sam said softly. "But she doesn't know half the things I've done…so it was hard to believe her."

"I know you Sam," Jason said reaching out to grab one of her hands.

"I know you do," Sam admitted. "You know me better than anyone."

"So please believe me when I say you aren't like Claudia," Jason said imploringly.

"If you would have let me talk," Sam said shaking her head at him. "You would of heard me say that…I was like Claudia…to a point…but I never could have done what she did today. I never could have taken a kid like Michael hostage. He's been through to much."

"So have you," Jason pointed out. He squeezed her hand as he motioned for her to sit back down on the couch. "What exactly happened today with Claudia?"

"A lot," Sam said honestly. She grabbed her glass of water and took a long drink before clearing her throat. "She was so angry…and hurt…I think. She really loved Sonny, Jason, at least at the end she did. I think she honestly thought that even if he ever found out the truth…he'd never go after her."

"She got Michael shot," Jason said getting agitated.

"She didn't blame herself for Michael's shooting…she said it was Sonny's fault," Sam explained. "And in a way she's right Jason. Sonny is constantly putting his kids in danger. He thinks he's invincible and that nothing is going to bring him down. Michael almost paid for his arrogance."

"If Claudia hadn't ordered the hit," Jason said his voice trailing off.

"I'm not saying that Claudia was in any way right for what she did. Especially for everything she did after her stupid mistake. Like Mexico? No, she was wrong and she needed to be held accountable but she wasn't the only one at fault," Sam insisted.

"If Sonny is to blame…so am I," Jason said warily.

"No," Sam disagreed. "You never would have brought a kid to a shipment like that. Never."

"Michael has seen too much of the business," Jason said softly.

"Yes he has," Sam said quietly. "But hopefully now that he's seen the bad side…he'll choose a different path."

"He knows," Jason finally said when Sam went silent again. He had wanted to wait for her to bring up Claudia knowing about Jake but he wasn't sure she would have ever told him.

"Knows what?" Sam asked confused.

"About Jake…"

"Oh God," Sam said her face losing all color. She covered her face with one hand and took a deep breath. "I didn't even think about it…when Claudia was going on and on about Jake and…my involvement in his kidnapping. He was right there. He was determined to protect me."

"What?" Jason asked the last part was news to him.

"Claudia had the gun and she had it pointed right at me. She was going on and on about how pathetic we both were for forgiving each other for everything that happened that year. She was getting more and more agitated and I knew it was a matter of minutes before she pulled the trigger," Sam said shaking her head. "She couldn't go after you or Sonny at that point but she could damn well take her revenge out on me. Michael had grabbed a branch and hit her as hard as he could, knocking the gun from her hands. She then turned on him and that allowed me to get the gun."

"And you shot her," Jason said knowing that part.

"No," Sam said softly. "I was going to let her leave. I didn't want to shoot her in front of Michael. He had been through enough but Claudia attacked me. I knew that she had no qualms about shooting me so I pulled the trigger."

"If she wasn't dead already," Jason said his teeth clenched in anger.

"But she is," Sam stated clearly. "But I am so sorry Michael found out about Jake, Jason. And he knows about the kidnapping…he must hate me."

"No," Jason said shaking his head. "If anything I think he hates me."

"What?" Sam asked confused. "Why?"

"He knows that I am not in Jake's life by choice," Jason finally said closing his eyes when he remembered the look on Michael's face. Complete and utter disappointment and he hated disappointing Michael. "He said it's wrong."

"Well…you know he's right…in a way," Sam pointed out. "You would be in Jake's life if it was safe. You know that, you know this whole thing is wrong."

"But I can't change it," Jason said shooting up off the couch. "Even you have to see that. After today? Things like Claudia happen in my life…too often."

"I know," Sam agreed. Bad things seem to happen to Jason…to Sam…to often. They were constantly in danger but it's also the way they kind of liked it. The thrill, the rush of danger that they experienced, was like nirvana to them.

"So Michael is just going to have to be disappointed in me," Jason sighed before turning to look at her.

"I can't believe I forgot that he heard everything Claudia said," Sam said surprised.

"He didn't believe Claudia," Jason said confusing her once again.

"What?"

"When he heard her taunting you with the kidnapping…he didn't believe her," Jason explained.

Sam shook her head as she looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap. "Boy is he going to be disappointed in me when he finds out that Claudia spoke the truth."

"No," Jason said shaking his head. "He told me that even if you did watch Jake's kidnapping…that there had to be something wrong with you. Because you'd never stand willingly by and let anyone be hurt like that."

"But I did," Sam said so softly Jason had to strain to hear her.

"No…I have to agree with Michael," Jason said surprising her. "And if anyone should have seen that something was off…it was me."

"I was a mess back then," Sam admitted. "A complete and utter mess. I was so angry at you…at Elizabeth…but most of all I was angry with myself."

"At yourself?" Jason sat down beside her taking her hand in his.

"I was so afraid of losing you…that I held on so damn tight and lost you anyway," Sam said her eyes tearing up for the first time since they'd started talking. Discussing the past always got her emotional and she was sick of crying over the past. "Then I became this woman…I didn't recognize myself. Claudia brought all that back tonight. Watching her fall apart and lose it. That was me to a certain extent."

"Is that why you went home with Alexis?" Jason asked slowly.

"Yes," Sam admitted. "I needed my mom tonight…and my sisters. I needed to remember that I won't fall apart…if we don't work out this time. And Alexis…she really helped tonight."

"I'm glad," Jason said softly. He was glad; it was about time that Alexis stepped up to the plate when it came to Sam.

"She is the reason I came here tonight," Sam said smiling at him. She squeezed his hand and moved closer. "She told me that I needed you. And she was right."

"I need you too," Jason said softly.

"I was going to pull away," Sam said biting her lip.

"I wasn't going to let you," Jason said smirking at her. "I was going to give you the night…because you missed your sisters but tomorrow…I was going to get you alone and hash out everything."

"I wouldn't have lasted the night," Sam said chuckling.

"Me either," Jason agreed. He closed the distance between them and took her lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back. "Can you stay?"

Sam nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She squealed when he picked her up, carrying her in the cradle of his arms. She laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath, taking in the scent that was wholly Jason. She'd needed this tonight. She needed him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sam came awake slowly, stretching her arms over her head as she turned over onto her back. She didn't open her eyes, wanting to keep the morning at bay for at least a couple more minutes. She didn't know what the day would bring but she was sure she wasn't done with the PCPD and there were tons of people with lots of questions. But most important was talking to Michael. She had to check on him.

She sighed and with her eyes still closed, she reached her hand out to check to see if Jason's side of the bed was warm or cold. She rolled over, grabbed his cool pillow and wrapped her arms around it, as she opened her eyes.

The night before had been better than she had remembered. Letting go and just being with Jason was better than focusing on the past. She really needed to let go of the past. It happened, she couldn't take it back, and if Jason was willing to forgive everything…then Sam had to too. And last night had been the first step in doing that.

"You awake," Jason said walking through the door, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Yes," Sam said rolling back onto her back. Her eyes lit up when they landed on the coffee in his hands. "Mine?"

"Sorry it's not a latte," Jason said as he handed it over.

"Your coffee is just as good," Sam said sitting up as she took a small slip. She closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma of fresh poured coffee. "There is nothing like coffee in the morning."

"There is nothing like watching you enjoy a cup of a coffee in the morning," Jason said staring at her.

"How long have you been up?" Sam asked after taking another sip.

"Awhile," Jason said sitting down beside her. He set his cup down on the table beside the bed and leaned down, pressing his lips chastely against hers. "It was nice…waking up beside you this morning."

"It's nice waking up to a cup of your coffee this morning," Sam teased smiling at him. When he glared at her, she laughed. "And you…of course." She took one more quick sip of her coffee before setting it down beside his. "It's always nice…being with you."

"Really," Jason said his eyes widening as Sam leaned forward and kissed him more deeply.

"Really," Sam said as she pulled away. She raised her knees up and rested her arms on them as she made a face. "Okay, so give it to me."

"Give what to you?" Jason looked away and tried to pretend that he didn't know what she was asking. It was rare for them to get quiet, peaceful time together. He didn't want to let the outside world in quite yet.

"C'mon Jason," Sam said nudging him with one of her feet. "I know you must have already answered about a dozen phone calls this morning. Between my family and yours."

"Okay," Jason admitted. "I have answered a few calls."

"Let me guess…Carly, then Sonny, probably Alexis next and finally my sisters and Michael?"

"Add in a few others and you're pretty much caught up," Jason said shaking his head.

"Did the PCPD call?"

"No…that's one call I haven't gotten." Jason reached over and took her hand in his. "I had an idea."

"An idea." Sam scooted closer. "Tell me."

"How about we go away for the weekend?" Jason asked squeezing her hand.

"The entire weekend?" Sam asked surprised.

"Now that Claudia…"

"I still have to deal with the PCPD and any charges they might want to bring up against me," Sam pointed out.

"It was self-defense Sam," Jason argued.

"I know that and you know that but the PCPD doesn't exactly employ geniuses." Sam sighed as she tossed off the covers and stood up, stretching her arms over her head as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Fine, pending the PCPD's decision, would you like to go away together this weekend?" Jason asked standing up.

Sam turned to face him as she stood in the bathroom doorway and bit her lip as she thought about it. A night here or there was one thing but going away together, that was taking another step. She'd told herself she would quit second guessing and worrying and just be with him. And a weekend away was a perfect time to prove that. "Yes, definitely. Going away together sounds perfect."

Jason closed his eyes and relaxed. He hadn't been sure of Sam's response. He hadn't planned on bringing it up right away this morning but when Sam had seemed different, he had decided to just throw the idea out there. "I thought you'd say no."

"A part of me isn't sure," Sam admitted. But then she walked across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But a larger part of me is sick of being afraid and worried. I could have died last night. Claudia wanted to kill me…it was in her eyes."

Jason swooped down covering her mouth with his. He didn't want to picture Claudia holding a gun on Sam. He couldn't imagine his life without Sam and he'd almost lost her forever. "I'm sorry about Claudia…this entire thing wouldn't have happened-"

"Uh…no," Sam said pulling back. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself. There is a long list of people to blame and number one is Crazy Claudia."

"But if I hadn't-"

"If you hadn't what? Found the proof…brought it to Sonny…what, she wouldn't have lost it. That is true but she would have lost it eventually," Sam pointed out.

"But you wouldn't have been drug into it," Jason said. "Or Michael."

"Look," Sam said softly. "What happened…happened. We can't change it now. We just have to deal with the aftermath."

"Anthony." Jason watched as Sam froze as she thought about Claudia's father.

"I hadn't even thought about him," Sam admitted biting her lip. "He's not going to…react well."

"Hopefully when he retaliates, it's at Sonny and me," Jason said taking a deep breath.

Sam held her tongue, admitting that she didn't want Jason and Sonny dealing with Anthony because of something she had done would just go in one ear and out the other. Jason looked at this whole thing as his fault and she wasn't going to change his mind.

"I'm going to go shower," Sam said stepping back as she headed towards the bathroom once again.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jason asked walking towards the bedroom door.

"Really…you're making me breakfast?" Sam asked smiling.

"You don't want breakfast," Jason said arching one eyebrow.

"No, of course I want breakfast," Sam said quickly. She thought about it for a moment before making her decision. "Pancakes?"

Jason nodded and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. He knew he only had a limited amount of time before Sonny would request a meeting. They had a lot of damage control to do. He walked into the kitchen and started setting out the ingredients for pancakes when he heard the front door open.

"Jason!" Sonny called out.

Jason forgot about breakfast as he headed out into the living room. Sonny stood waiting by the desk a serious look upon his face. "What's happened?"

"Anthony knows," Sonny said carefully.

"About Claudia," Jason said wanting to make sure.

"My connections in Pentonville confirmed that he found out early this morning," Sonny explained.

"Does he know how?" Jason braced himself for the worst. If Anthony already knew Sam was behind it then Sam's life could already be in danger.

"No, he just knows that she's dead." Sonny paced away before turning back to face his best friend.

"But when he finds out," Jason said slowly. He left the rest unsaid. They both knew that Anthony would want to retaliate and most likely against Sam. But he wasn't going to let that happen.

"This is my entire fault," Sonny said shaking his head. "If I hadn't gotten so upset-"

"We were both upset." Jason sighed. "We shouldn't have handled it where Claudia could overhear. Then Michael and Sam wouldn't have been caught in the middle. We need to fix this."

"How?" Sonny asked confused.

"We need to draw Anthony's anger towards us…distance Sam from it all," Jason explained. He looked towards the stairs. "Sam's upstairs and she'll be down any minute…I don't want her to hear about this…not yet."

"She's going to be pissed you are keeping her in the dark," Sonny warned.

"I'm going to tell her…once I get a handle on it."

"How-" Sonny started to ask but stopped when he heard somebody running down the stairs. He took a second look when he saw Sam wearing a hot pink sweat suit. "Sam."

"Sonny," Sam said eyeing him cautiously. She nodded before turning to Jason.

"I thought you were going to shower," Jason said confused.

"I was but then remembered I didn't have anything else to change into," Sam said making a face. "I'm going to run home and shower and change."

"What about breakfast?" Jason asked quickly. He wasn't ready for Sam to leave the penthouse yet.

"I was going to suggest Kelly's but you look busy," Sam said glancing at Sonny out of the corner of her eyes. "We can catch up later."

"But Sam="

"Its fine Jason," Sam said before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. "I have things I need to do today. Like return Alexis' car…she wanted it back early and it's already way late."

"Sam," Sonny said before she could head for the door. He waited until she was facing him to continue. "I need to thank you."

"No you don't," Sam said honestly. "I did what I did to protect Michael…and myself. Claudia lost it Sonny. She was completely broken and there was no reaching her."

"This is my fault," Sonny said softly.

"You're right," Sam agreed. "But it's not all your fault. There is a lot of blame to go around. But Michael isn't going to need everybody feeling guilty. He's had enough of that since waking up."

"Michael called me this morning. He asked about you…wanted to know how you are."

"I'm going to stop by and see him," Sam said smiling sadly. "He's been through so much and last night was…not good. I need to see him."

"Thank you for being there for him," Sonny said.

"Always," Sam said seriously. She glanced at Jason before walking out the door.

Sonny stared at the door for a moment before turning to Jason. "She continually surprises me. She should hate me. After accusing her of…I rewrote history Jason."

"Sam isn't holding it against you Sonny," Jason pointed out.

"Maybe she should," Sonny said shaking his head. "Maybe she has even more to hate me for now. Because of me she had to kill Claudia."

"Because of the both of us," Jason argued. "Now we have to fix it." He waited until Sonny nodded and they both headed over towards the couch to try to hash out a plan to handle the entire mess.

* * *

Sam pulled up in front of Jax and Carly's and climbed out of another rental car. She'd been surprised at how un-annoyed Alexis had been at her car being returned so late. She'd been happy when Sam had told her Jason and her were fine and Sam had taken Alexis' advice. It was like she'd been dealing with an entirely different person and she didn't know quite what to make of it yet.

When she'd finally been dropped off at her place and had gotten out of the hideous sweat suit she'd known the first place she needed to go was to see Michael. She was worried about how he was honestly dealing with the night before. She knew he would put on an "I'm okay" face for Carly and Sonny…even Jason. It was how Michael always coped.

Sam rang the doorbell and crossed her fingers, hoping Michael or Morgan answered the door. She held back a grown when Carly opened the door. She wasn't in the mood for whatever mood Carly could possibly be in. She braced herself for everything except being pulled into an awkward hug hindered by Carly's pregnant body.

"Uh…Carly," Sam said patting her back softly. She heard her sniffle before she pulled back. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you Sam," Carly said wiping away her tears. "Last night could have ended a lot worse if you hadn't…well you know."

"I would do it again," Sam said truthfully.

"I know you would," Carly said before leading the way into the living room. "I can't quite wrap my brain around everything that has been going on."

"Everything…"

"Jason came clean last night," Carly explained. "He told me how long he had suspected Claudia. He told me about Mexico, thank you for everything you did then too Sam. He just told me everything. I can't believe the secrets they've been keeping from me. I'm still so pissed that they would hide the truth from me."

"Carly," Sam said calmly. "You are in the middle of a very high risk pregnancy. You know Sonny and Jason would never tell you something that could stress you out. I'm surprised Jason came clean last night."

"I made him," Carly said glaring across the room at a picture she had of Jason with Michael and Morgan.

"I'm sure you did," Sam said rolling her eyes. "But everything they did was to protect you and Michael. You know that."

"It almost got Michael killed! And you killed!" Carly said loudly.

"Calm down Carly," Sam said grabbing her hand. "It's over…Claudia is gone. Michael is safe we all know the truth. We can move on."

"I don't know," Carly disagreed. "Michael may know the truth but I'm not sure he'll be able to move on so easily."

"He won't," Sam agreed. "But I was hoping I could talk to him and at least get him to agree to talk to somebody…a psychologist maybe."

"I already brought it up and he shot it down," Carly grumbled.

"Can I try?" Sam asked hopefully. "I don't want to step on any toes or anything but I think I might be able to get him to agree to therapy."

"If you think you can," Carly said doubtfully. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "He's outside in the backyard."

"Thank you for letting me talk to him," Sam said standing up. She rubbed her hands on her thighs nervously.

"You seem to reach him better than anybody at this point," Carly admitted. She watched as Sam left the room and had to hold herself back from following her. She wanted to be the one to reach Michael. He was her son but it was like everything she said never reached him. He had a wall up. A wall that Sonny, Jax and Carly weren't able to breach. But maybe Sam could.

Sam walked out the patio door and held a hand up to shield the sun as she looked for Michael in their massive backyard. It was a kid's paradise with the tennis court, basketball court, and pool. But Michael wasn't enjoying any of his favorite activities. He was sitting on a chair with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Michael," Sam said softly as she walked towards him.

"Sam," Michael said standing up, whipping around to face her. "Are you still okay?"

"Of course," Sam said pulling him into a hug as soon as she was close enough. "Are you still okay?"

"Yes," Michael said but it came out sounding more like a question than an honest response.

"Really?" Sam asked as she pulled away to look into his face. "Because you can admit that you had nightmares all night, if you were even able to fall asleep at all. You can also admit to feeling confused about the whole thing."

"I'm not confused," Michael said stepping back out of her embrace. "Claudia got what she deserved. She tried to have my father killed and got me shot."

"Do you really believe that?" Sam asked softly. She motioned for him to sit down and she pulled another chair closer so she could sit beside him.

"Claudia was wrong Sam," Michael insisted.

"Yes she was," Sam agreed. "But I don't think she got what she deserved. I think she deserved to be charged with attempted murder and child endangerment. I think she deserved to be in prison beside her father." Sam looked down at her hands. "I wish I had been able to make a different choice last night. I wish I hadn't had to pull the trigger. I wish I could get the look on Claudia's face out of my mind."

"It replays in my mind," Michael finally said quietly. "Claudia jumping on you and then the gunshot. I thought you were dead."

"For an instant so did I," Sam admitted. "I was terrified last night."

"So was I," Michael admitted softly.

"You were brave Michael," Sam said smiling at him. She looked down and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. "I'm not sure what would have happened had you not came back but…I wish you would have stayed away."

"But if I had-"

"I know," Sam said shaking her head as she stood up. "But Michael you shouldn't have witnessed last night. It's just another incident in a long line of tragedies in your life."

"Well I'm glad I went back," Michael said honestly. "Everything is still okay with the police and everything right? They agree it was self defense?"

"I think so," Sam said taking a couple steps away as she tried to think of a way to change the subject. She didn't want Michael worrying about the police and what was going to happen to Sam. But the only thing she could think of was, "have you ever…thought about talking to someone Michael?"

"Like who?" Michael asked confused.

"Like a counselor?"

"You mean therapy," Michael said shaking his head. "My mom brought it up too. I don't want to talk to any psychologists or doctors. The last time I tried therapy it didn't go so well."

"Not every psychologist is like Dr. Thomas," Sam pointed out.

"I don't need therapy." Michael couldn't look at Sam in the eyes though while he said it.

"Really," Sam said surprised. "Because I think I need therapy after last night. I couldn't imagine having been through everything you've been through lately and not at least have a couple sessions with someone who could help me work through it all."

"I hate talking about it."

"Talking about it will help." Sam reached out for his hand and pulled him back over towards the chairs and waited until they were both sitting down to continue. "When something bad happens to you talking it out with somebody is a smart thing to do. And it doesn't mean you're weak or that you are crazy."

"Have you ever had therapy?" Michael asked curiously.

"No, but there was a time that I strongly needed it. I should have been committed," Sam mumbled the last part under her breath.

"You mean the kidnapping," Michael said softly.

Sam closed her eyes. She'd almost forgotten that he knew everything now. "Yes…the kidnapping…but there was more." Sam sighed and opened her eyes to see Michael looking at her in concern. "That was one of the most difficult times in my life Michael. I was angry and hurt. I acted out and did things I can never make up for. Talking my feelings out with someone would have been a great help. I wish someone had made the suggestion to me back then."

"I don't believe what Claudia said. You would never watch a child being kidnapped and do nothing unless something was serious wrong with you Sam."

Sam smiled at the conviction in his voice. "I was…my heart was broken and I was dealing with it very badly."

"Jason broke your heart," Michael stated.

"Yes," Sam admitted biting her lip. This was shaky ground and she didn't want to say something that would make him even angrier at Jason. "But I also broke his heart."

"So that's why you guys broke up…because of the kidnapping?"

"No," Sam said at first but then grimaced. "Well actually, that certainly contributed. Michael, the reasons don't matter now. The truth is we broke up, we said or did stupid hurtful things and it took us years to get past it."

"So you've forgiven him," Michael said doubtfully.

"Yes," Sam nodded her head. "Jason never set out to hurt me…I know that now."

"Do you forgive him for…Jake?"

"Oh Michael, Jake was never the problem," Sam said honestly. "I love that little boy and so does Jason."

"So why isn't Jake in Jason's life? Why doesn't he know who his real father is?" Michael arched both eyebrows getting an expression on his face that reminded Sam so much of Jason.

"Jake has a happy life," Sam said diplomatically. "He has a mom and dad who love him. He's safe and happy. That's what Jason wanted for him."

"It's not right," Michael said glaring off into space.

"It's not for you to judge," Sam pointed out. "Jason has made his choice. It wasn't an easy choice and he needs you to accept it." When Michael didn't say anything, she sighed. "I have to stop into my office, I've left Spinelli in charge to much lately. Would you please think about at least trying therapy?"

"I will," Michael said after awhile. Sam sat beside him for another minute before she stood up and said her goodbyes. Michael pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment before getting up and putting it away. He didn't want to talk to Jason over the phone; he needed to talk to him face to face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Spinelli sat at his desk at McCall and Jackal and frantically typed on his computer as he tried to placate his beloved Maximista over the phone. "Yes my darling bride…I am listening." He could feel a headache coming on as Maxie rambled on about another setback at Crimson. "Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon once again so the Queen of Couture has her right hand by her side." He pulled the phone away from his ear when Maxie started yelling into the phone. "Of course Fair Maximista…The Jackal was totally kidding…we mustn't postpone the honeymoon again."

Spinelli's head whipped around when the door to McCall and Jackal opened and Lucky Spencer stood uncertainly in the doorway. "The Jackal must go…work calls my beloved. Good luck and we shall discuss our honeymoon at a later time." He winced when Maxie slammed the phone down and he hung up more slowly.

"Is this a bad time?" Lucky asked carefully as he walked farther into the room.

"It depends," Spinelli said turning back to his computer. "Are you here to accuse Sam of lying again?"

Lucky looked around the office and took a deep breath. He'd wanted to ask Spinelli about possibly checking into Sam's story about Nicholas and Elizabeth but that didn't seem like a good idea anymore. "Actually…I was just wondering if you knew where Sam was."

"No…did you try her cell phone?" Spinelli rolled his eyes when Lucky shook his head no. "Some detective you are. I would try her cell…she is probably recovering from her ordeal from the night before."

"How is she?" Lucky asked honestly concerned. He still considered Sam a friend. He still worried about her.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Sam asked walking through the still open door. She tossed her bag down on her desk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay," Lucky said taking in her defensive posture. "How are you doing?"

"I'm…dealing," Sam admitted walking behind her desk.

"How is Michael?" Lucky asked tucking his hands into his pockets.

"He's…confused," Sam finally said after debating how to answer.

"Anyone would be…after all Claudia was his step-mother," Lucky pointed out.

"A woman who got him shot which resulted in him being in a coma for a year. Then she tried to have a madman kill him in Mexico and probably sell his younger sister. Finally she takes him hostage at gunpoint and proceeds to blame everything on his father and him. She wasn't a woman to be admired," Sam said glaring at Lucky.

"I didn't say she was," Lucky said quickly. "I'm just saying that she was married to his father. So Michael has to be feeling pretty conflicted."

"Did you come here for a reason?" Sam asked changing the subject as she sat down behind her desk. She didn't want to discuss Michael with him. He didn't know Michael…didn't understand what Michael was going through.

"Yeah…" Lucky's voice trailed off before he cleared his throat and tried again. "The new Federal Prosecutor wants to get your statement."

"Can't he just read the statement I gave Mac?" Sam looked at him confused. As far as she knew that was the way it went.

"She wants to hear it straight from you," Lucky said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam ran her hands through her hair as she looked at her desk full of work that needed to be done. Cases needed to be filed and reports filled out. There were clients waiting for phone calls. She didn't have time to make a special trip for this new prosecutor.

"I'm going to call Stonecold," Spinelli said picking up his phone.

"No!" Sam pointed a finger at him and shook her head. She waited until he set the phone back down before standing up and taking a deep breath. "This prosecutor just wants my statement…right? It shouldn't take long. Jason…is busy."

"Stonecold would want to know," Spinelli argued.

"And I will tell him," Sam said walking around her desk. "After I give my statement…over dinner tonight."

"Fair Samantha-"

"She's just giving her statement Spinelli," Lucky said beginning to get annoyed. They were both acting like she was risking her life or something.

"The PCPD doesn't always look kindly on Fair Samantha," Spinelli said glaring at him. "Because of-"

"Jason," Lucky supplied the answer.

"Would you two quit talking like I'm not standing right here?" Sam asked picking her bag up. "Spinelli…I'll be fine. But there is something you can do for me."

"Name it," Spinelli said coming to attention.

"Call Diane," Sam said following Lucky towards the door. "I'd call Alexis but she's working today and Diane is a barracuda." Sam nodded at him before walking out the door. She followed Lucky towards the elevator and watched as he pressed the down button three times quickly.

"You're not under arrest," Lucky finally commented once they were on the elevator.

"Never thought I was."

"You sure are acting like it." Lucky gestured for her to walk off first and followed closely behind her. "Just think…the sooner you give her your statement…the sooner we can close the case."

"There is that," Sam mumbled.

Lucky sighed and headed straight for his car. He hit the unlock button and opened the passenger door but turned to see Sam walking towards her rental. "Sam…I can drive you."

"Thanks but I'd rather have my car." Sam didn't bother to look at him as she reached the driver side door.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Lucky blew up. He slammed the car door shut and strode towards her. He saw Sam's eyes widen in surprise as he got closer. "We are friends Sam! Or at least I thought we were. But now you won't talk to me and…you won't even ride in a car with me!"

"Can you blame me?" Sam tossed her purse into her car and crossed her arms over her chest. "You accused me of lying to you Lucky…about something I would never lie about. Not after all the lies in the past."

"Sam-"

"Now I can see why you'd rather believe Elizabeth," Sam admitted shaking her head. "You are in love with her. But she's lying to you. Or she lied to you. She may have broken it off with…" Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't want to do this Lucky. You don't believe me. I can't be friends with someone who thinks so lowly of me that I would make up a lie like that." She opened her eyes and looked pleadingly at him. "So let's go back to just being Sam McCall and Lucky Spencer. Two people who happen to live in the same town. Now I'll meet you at the PCPD."

Lucky took a step back and watched as Sam climbed into her car and drove off. It took him another moment before he turned and headed towards his car. He hated losing a friend. He didn't have many to begin with. Being the law in a less than law-abiding town didn't exactly make him a popular person to be friends with. But Sam had never held that against him. She'd actually stuck up for him in the past.

He hit the steering wheel with his hand as he turned the key. He had to fix this. He just didn't know how.

* * *

Jason ran down the stairs of his penthouse and hung up the phone. He'd just put Bernie in charge of making sure all the shipments went out okay that evening; Jason was planning on an evening with Sam. He wanted to have a night with her where they didn't discuss Elizabeth and Lucky or the aftermath of Claudia. Tomorrow was soon enough to dive back into all their troubles. Tonight was going to be about just them.

He and Sonny had a plan they were going to put into motion today for handling Anthony Zaccharra. If all went according to plan, Anthony would place all his anger and blame on Sonny and Jason, where it belonged…not Sam. But if Jason knew anything about the best laid plans…anything could go wrong. So he wanted to get it handled.

Plus on top of putting the plan into motion he wanted to swing by Carly's and make sure she was okay so she wouldn't be stopping by the penthouse that night. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Spinelli and Maxie. So far they'd managed to stay out of his way for the most part but Maxie's things were taking up the only spare room he had and she was making noises about unpacking and making the penthouse feel more like home. That wasn't going to happen.

He grabbed his keys off the desk turning when somebody knocked on the door. He sighed as he pulled it open but froze when he saw Michael standing there, no expression on his face.

"Michael." Jason stepped back and motioned him in and could feel his hands beginning to sweat. Their last conversation hadn't gone real well. He was under the impression that Michael was mad at him…which didn't happen often. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Michael said instantly. He had his hands tucked into his pockets as he kept his head turned away from Jason. He made it to the couch before turning and finally facing his uncle. "That's a lie…I'm not fine."

"I never thought you were," Jason said honestly. He realized the door was still wide open so he shut it quickly and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "What happened yesterday…well it never should have happened."

"Do you mean Claudia…or me finding out about Jake Spencer?" Michael asked staring his uncle down.

"Claudia should never have happened," Jason stated firmly but then he looked down at the ground before continuing. "And I had hoped you'd never find out about Jake. For his sake and your own."

"I don't understand," Michael said confused.

"Jake…he's not part of my life Michael," Jason said softly. "I made that choice. I don't get to watch him grow and be a father to him. That is Lucky Spencer's job and he is…a great father to Jake."

"But you are Jake's father!" Michael said loudly.

"I'm not," Jason insisted. "I'm not anything to that little boy. When he see's me on the street he doesn't acknowledge me. I'm a complete stranger to him."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"It…it's hard for me," Jason admitted his voice cracking as he pictured the boy he'd just seen a couple weeks ago at the carnival and the memory of seeing him in the hospital after he was born. "I have a son out there who doesn't know me. But his life is so much safer being Lucky Spencer's son. He will never live in fear and have guards surrounding him."

"Do you…regret being like a father to me?" Michael asked his own voice cracking at the thought that a man he'd admired and loved his entire life would ever regret being in his life.

"Never," Jason said honestly. He walked towards Michael and put his hands on his shoulders. "I do wish that the things that have happened to you had never happened. But I can't regret watching you grow and helping you become the man that you are. You changed my life Michael. I can't regret that. You are one of the best things in my life."

"I…think you are making a mistake…with Jake," Michael finally said taking a step back, removing Jason's hands in the process. "He deserves to know his father…his real father. Plus secrets have a way of coming out…you know? How is Jake going to feel if he finds out years from now?"

"Angry," Jason admitted hating the thought of Jake finding out in the future. It was always a possibility. Something he would have to deal with if it happened. But he could count on Lucky and Elizabeth to keep the secret. Plus Sonny, Carly and Sam would never divulge the information.

"Sam stopped by this morning," Michael said quietly. "She told me that your decision…about Jake…isn't for me to judge. That I just have to accept it." Michael took a deep breath before continuing. "It might take me awhile to just accept that you have a son that you won't…be a father too."

"I don't expect you to just accept it Michael," Jason said wanting to say out loud that he still couldn't fully accept the fact that Jake called Lucky daddy. It would bother him until his dying day.

"But I won't say anything." Michael stared at Jason as he visibly relaxed. He knew that Jason must have been wondering if he would lash out and tell everybody about Jake. But that wouldn't do anything except hurt a little boy.

"Thank you."

"Sam also…suggested…I speak with someone," Michael said as he finally sat down on the couch.

Jason sat beside him, making sure to leave some space between the two of them. He wasn't an idiot, he knew just because Michael had agreed to keep the secret didn't mean he was ready to just move on and be like they used to. He'd disappointed him and it would take awhile for that to pass. "She's mentioned the idea to me too."

"I don't want therapy," Michael grumbled sounding like the teenager he actually was.

"I know you don't," Jason said marveling at how alike he and Michael were. He'd been just like him. Going through a coma and waking up when nobody thought it was possible. Plus Michael had months of Claudia screwing with him. He may not want therapy but Sam was right, he needed it. "But Sam may have a point."

"So you think I need therapy too." Michael looked pained at the very thought of Jason siding with Sam.

"It's a good idea," Jason said honestly. "You had a lot happen to you in a short amount of time. Talking it all out with someone may help you work through it and then you could move on with your life."

"Did you talk to somebody?" Michael asked curiously.

"For awhile but I probably should have seen somebody longer than I did." Jason hated remembering the time when all the doctors were poking at him and monitoring him. It hadn't been a happy time in his life.

"Sam said she should have seen someone," Michael said slowly almost as if he was debating if he should talk about Sam with Jason. He felt weird telling Jason about Sam from a time when they had been broken up. But he liked seeing Jason and Sam together. They always seemed like they were a perfect fit. "You know…when you guys broke up."

"She said that," Jason said not really surprised. Sam had been through so much in her entire life. It was amazing that she had turned out to be the amazing woman she had become. Even before she had gotten involved with Sonny and then Jason she had been through more than any other person.

"She said she acted out and did things that she wasn't proud of," Michael said beginning to wonder what else Sam could have done that would be as bad as watching Jake being kidnapped.

"We both did things we aren't proud of," Jason said honestly. He stood up and paced away from the couch. "That time in our lives wasn't a happy time Michael."

"I hate the idea of talking to some stranger," Michael said grimacing.

"It'll be good for you Michael," Jason said glancing at the clock.

Michael sighed and stood up, tucking his hands back into his pockets. "I better go…I didn't tell mom I was leaving."

"Just think about it Michael," Jason said as he opened the penthouse door. He pulled out his phone to make a call to one of his men. "I'm going to have Max and Milo follow you back home."

"I got here all by myself," Michael said rolling his eyes. But he walked through the door and pushed the button for the elevator. There would be no point in arguing. Jason was going to send them no matter what.

* * *

Sam sat in the interrogation room, tapping her fingers impatiently, as she waited for the DA. She looked at Lucky who stood across the room staring out the window. She could see the clock on the wall and wanted to storm out of there, it had been twenty minutes since they'd arrived at the PCPD in separate cars.

"I'm giving her five more minutes," Sam warned leaning back in the seat as she crossed her arms.

"She may be in court right now," Lucky pointed out turning to face her.

"Then she shouldn't have requested that today be the day I give her my statement," Sam argued standing up so she could pace. "I have work I could be doing Lucky. Spinelli…he is supposed to be getting ready for his honeymoon. But how can he when I am abandoning him at the office everyday?"

"It's just a statement Sam," Lucky said rolling his eyes.

"The same statement I gave last night." Sam's head whipped around when the door opened and she arched one eyebrow. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"I apologize Ms. McCall," the woman said walking in, shutting the door behind her. "My name is Claire Walsh…I'm the new District Attorney."

"Great," Sam said walking towards the table. "Can we get this over with?"

"I thought you wanted your lawyer present," Claire said setting her briefcase down on the table.

"She's busy," Sam said remembering the text Spinelli had sent her about not being able to reach Diane. "I'm just giving my statement again…right?"

"I want you to tell me about last night," Claire said pulling out her chair. She motioned for Sam to take a seat before taking hers. "I want you to go through everything…even the minor details may matter."

Sam took a deep breath before giving Claire the exact same statement she'd give Mac the night before. She didn't have anything else to tell. "And that's when Lucky and Cruz showed up."

"So Claudia took you hostage because she overheard…Jason Morgan playing a recording to Sonny Corinthos…is that correct?" Claire asked carefully.

"That's what she said," Sam said slowly.

"Was it because of a recording or more likely she heard them planning to kill her?" Claire asked losing the friendly tone of voice as she stood up. When Sam just stared at her she shook her head. "How stupid do you think I am? Your little story that you and Mr. Corinthos son cooked up might be enough for the local police but I wasn't born yesterday."

"Ms. Walsh-" Lucky said stepping forward. He'd been standing in the background for the entire interview and he'd been sure the interview was winding down but now it had taken a turn he hadn't been prepared for.

"I didn't cook up any story," Sam said glaring at her. "That is exactly what happened last night."

"No…it's not," Claire said shaking her head. "How about I tell you what I'm pretty sure actually happened last night? Now I'm sure Claudia did take you hostage…she was fleeing from her husband so she could try and save her life. And I'm sure Michael Corinthos did cause the car to crash. But after that I have a feeling it went a little differently. Claudia was no longer armed and dangerous…the car crash caused her to lose the gun. Which I'm sure you found. Then you called your boyfriend…Jason Morgan…who told you to make sure she didn't go anywhere until he arrived. How close am I so far?"

"Pretty far off actually."

"Somehow I don't think so," Claire said shaking her head. "But Claudia woke up before Jason could get there forcing you to finally shoot her when she wasn't willing to wait patiently for your enforcer of a boyfriend to arrive."

"I want my lawyer," Sam said glaring at Claire before turning to Lucky.

"Oh we're done here," Claire said standing up, reaching for her briefcase. "I'd be a little concerned Ms. McCall…I'm going to prove that what you 'claim' happened actually didn't."

"Good luck with that," Sam said standing up so quickly the chair crashed to the floor behind her. She glared at Lucky before walking out of the interrogation room.

"You really believe that something else happened," Lucky asked after Sam slammed the door behind her.

"I believe that Sam McCall is the girlfriend of a known mob enforcer," Claire said matter-of-factly. "I believe that Sonny Corinthos ordered the death of his wife. And Sam McCall just happened to be the person who pulled the trigger." She opened the door and walked out into the squad room. "And I'm going to need you to help prove that."

"What if I said I believe Sam?" Lucky asked curiously.

"I'd ask you why?" Claire asked setting her briefcase down on the first available desk. She turned to face him and crossed her arms across her chest. "And if your reason starts with 'I know her' or 'she's my friend'…I'm going to have to ask you to put that aside; and if you can't, I will get a detective who can."

"You are wrong about Sam…she wouldn't have shot Claudia unless she had too. Not with Michael there," Lucky insisted.

"I'll need to get Michael's statement again," Claire said not even acknowledging that Lucky had spoken. "Set up an interview with him for tomorrow and one with Sonny Corinthos too."

"Sonny won't talk to you without his lawyer present," Lucky warned.

"Diane Miller…I know of her," Claire said smiling. "I look forward to meeting her."

Lucky watched as Claire Walsh grabbed her briefcase and strolled out of the PCPD. Every DA that came to Port Charles came with the ambition of taking down Sonny Corinthos and everybody close to him. Nobody had come close but every couple years somebody came to town full of determination. And the death of Sonny Corinthos' wife was a career making trial if there ever was one.

If only Claudia Zacchara's death had been a murder.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sam slammed her car into park as she threw open the drivers side door. She stared at the doors to Harborview Towers before turning and walking down the block. She needed to cool down before heading up to see Jason. If she went up there now she'd lose it and she didn't want to do that. She had to be calm and rational when she told Jason the new DA didn't believe the truth. That Claire Walsh was determined to poke holes in their story.

Sam had walked a couple blocks trying to wrap her brain around the fact that it wasn't over. Even in death Claudia was still going to be screwing with them. She didn't notice anybody following her until she turned a corner and a hand closed around her arm and pushed her into the wall.

"Hey!" Sam yelled turning around. She froze when she came face to face with Johnny Zaccharra. "Johnny…"

"Don't tell me your surprised to see me," Johnny said glaring at her. He took another step towards her, trying to intimidate her.

"Actually…I'm not," Sam responded honestly. She'd known once it got out what had happened to Claudia that Johnny would confront her or Michael. She was just glad it was her instead of Michael.

"Then you know that I'm not buying your little story of 'I shot Claudia in self-defense'," Johnny said taking another step.

"Join the club," Sam muttered before sighing. "It's not a story Johnny…and you know that. You heard Claudia on the phone. She was panicked and losing it at a pretty rapid pace."

"All I heard was my sister's voice trembling in fear."

"That wasn't fear…it was anger," Sam retorted.

"She knew Sonny was going to have her killed!" Johnny said loudly.

Sam looked around, finally taking in her surroundings and wanted to slap herself when she saw that she'd allowed herself to be pushed into an alley. She wasn't afraid of Johnny Zaccharra. She could tell just by looking in his eyes that he was grieving and reacting to his sister's death. Just like she had reacted when she'd blamed Alexis for Danny's death.

"She had a gun pointed at my head," Sam explained her voice remaining calm. "Michael was in the car. I tried to talk her down Johnny. I did. But she was so angry."

"She'd changed Sam," Johnny said his voice cracking. "She wasn't the same person she'd been when she took out that hit on Sonny. She fell in love with him…and he just ordered her killed."

"She got Michael shot Johnny," Sam said jumping when Johnny's hand punched the wall inches from her head.

"It was an accident," he said quietly.

"But it still happened," Sam pointed out. "She then married Sonny knowing she was behind it. She also sent a psycho after Michael and Kristina in Mexico. She screwed with my car almost killing my sister and me." Sam shook her head as she ticked of each incident on her fingers. "Doesn't sound like she changed that much Johnny."

"Nobody took the time to get to know her," Johnny mumbled shaking his head. "Everybody is so quick to judge in this town."

"Claudia wasn't a good person Johnny," Sam said quickly sidestepping him so she was no longer cornered. "You need to step back and remember Claudia how she truly was. It was self-defense Johnny. It was her or me and Michael."

"It shouldn't have been her," Johnny said shaking his head. "But you go ahead and believe what you want to believe Sam. That Claudia was this evil person. That you had a right to shoot her."

"Johnny-"

"Walk around town with your head held high because you took out the person responsible for the shooting of the innocent Michael Corinthos," Johnny went on. He paused getting a smug smile on his face. "But you may want to be very aware of your surroundings Sam. My father knows."

"Knows what?" Sam asked growing very still so she wouldn't miss a single sentence coming out of his mouth.

"Knows what happened to my sister," Johnny said walking towards her. His shoulder brushed hers as he passed by and he turned so he could continue walking backwards. "He knows who pulled the trigger. You do remember my father…don't you? I'd be watching my back Sam."

Sam stood watching as he strolled off down the sidewalk before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She wrapped her arms around her as she hurried back the way she had come. It was time to tell Jason…about Claire Walsh and about Anthony Zaccharra.

Jason stood staring out the balcony doors when the door flew open. He turned, a smile on his face, but adopted his Stonecold look when Spinelli hurried through the door. He'd given him specific instructions to vacate the premises for the night.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked walking across the room.

"Stonecold I made a promise to Fair Samantha that I tried my hardest to keep but I, the Jackal, happen to think she is wrong and can no longer maintain my silence," Spinelli said quickly.

"What Spinelli?" Jason asked confused. What could Sam have done in the hours since she'd left the penthouse this morning?

"The Goddess allowed herself to be taken down to the PCPD headquarters where she was to be interviewed by the new district attorney…sans the Judicious One," Spinelli explained closing his eyes once he finished not wanting to see the look of anger on his mentor's face.

"Sam did what?" Jason said trying to process everything Spinelli had said.

"Fair Samantha-"

"Is here," Sam said pushing open the penthouse door that hadn't been shut fully. She took in the look on Jason's face and the sheepish expression on Spinelli's face; and closed the door with more force than was necessary. "Spinelli! I wanted to tell him."

"But Fair Samantha it's been hours and you didn't check in-"

"It's been like two hours Spinelli," Sam retorted crossing her arms over her chest. "I told you I would tell him."

"Tell him what?" Jason asked his eyes darting between the two of them.

"Lucky stopped by today…at the office," Sam added quickly. "He said that the new DA, Claire Walsh, wanted to personally hear what happened last night. So I went and gave her my statement."

"Why couldn't she just read the one you gave last night?" Jason asked confused.

"That was my question but it turns out she had her reasons," Sam said walking farther into the room. She bit her lip as she ran through the possible ways to explain what Claire Walsh was really after before deciding to just come clean. "She doesn't believe our story and thinks that I shot Claudia in cold blood because Sonny ordered you to kill her and since I happen to be…well…you know…I obviously did it for you."

"She what!" Spinelli said loudly. He looked between his two closest friends and started pacing. "How can she think that Stonecold and Mr. Sir would ever allow you to carry out a mission like that especially with The Golden Child right beside you?"

"She wants to take down Sonny…and me," Jason said staring at Sam. "Was Diane there?" He couldn't believe Diane would have gone down to the PCPD with Sam and not call him and tell him what she was doing. She was on his retainer.

"Ah…not exactly," Sam admitted.

"Alexis?" Jason asked drawing her name out. He swore when Sam shook her head no. "Sam you never go down to the PCPD and talk to the DA without Diane or Alexis present…preferably Diane."

"I know that!" Sam said making a face. "But Lucky told me I was just giving my statement; he made it sound like it was so they could just close the case." She saw the look on Spinelli and Jason's face and sighed. "I know…Lucky hasn't exactly been in my court lately but-"

"But you still want to believe that The Cleft Chin Keeper of the Peace wouldn't throw you to the minions of law," Spinelli said sitting down on the couch.

"Something like that," Sam said softly, sitting down beside him.

"What exactly did Claire Walsh say?" Jason asked still standing, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Sam.

"That I better be concerned because she's going to prove that my story is false," Sam said rolling her eyes. "I told her good luck with that." Sam felt her face flush when Jason and Spinelli both turned to look at her. "What! For once we were telling the truth to the police. They can't prove anything different."

"But we're going to be investigated," Jason said seriously.

"When aren't you being investigated," Sam muttered. She looked down at the ground before raising her eyes once again to Jason. "That isn't even the bad part Jason."

"What else could have happened Sam?" Jason asked carefully.

"Anthony Zaccharra knows," Sam said quietly watching as he grew even more tense and his eyes darted away. Her own gaze narrowed and she stood up, never taking her eyes off of him. "You already knew."

"Sam-"

"That's why Sonny was here this morning…wasn't it?" Sam asked pointing a finger at him. "He wanted to let you know that Anthony found out Claudia was dead."

"Yes," Jason admitted.

"Spinelli I need you to leave," Sam said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Actually Maximista wanted me to tell the both of you that since this is currently our humble abode that we should not have to vacate-" Spinelli started to say as he stood up but promptly closed his mouth when Sam turned her glare on him.

"Maxie has a key to my place…use it," Sam said before turning back to Jason. She waited until Spinelli had left the penthouse before continuing. "Were you even going to tell me that Anthony knew?"

"Yes," Jason said instantly. "Of course I was. After we already had a plan in place to draw his attention towards us and away from you and Michael." He reached a hand out towards her but let it drop when Sam took a step back. "That's what I was working on today."

"You let me walk out of here this morning knowing that Anthony Zacchara was going to place a target on my back," Sam said in disbelief.

"Anthony doesn't know that you were the one to actually shoot Claudia Sam. He was just informed of her death. Sonny and I came up with a-"

"Yes he does," Sam stated clearly. She saw the confusion enter his eyes before what she was saying dawned on him. "Anthony knows I shot Claudia and he's pissed. So is Claudia's brother by the way."

"Johnny-"

"Just ran into him down the block," Sam went on. "He pushed me into an alley. Wanted to confront me and tell me he also doesn't believe my story."

"Johnny touched you," Jason said menacingly.

"Johnny doesn't worry me," Sam said honestly. "It's his crazy father that has more connections from inside prison than out that worries me."

"Anthony isn't going to touch you," Jason said pulling her into his arms. He ran his hand soothingly down her back as he stared off into space. Sonny and he were going to have to resort to Plan B. If Anthony even tried to have Sam or Michael killed…he was a dead man.

Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen and looked around the living room wishing she had remembered to make the boys clean up their toys. Now she had another chore to add to her list of things to do before she went to bed.

Normally she didn't mind cleaning up after her boys. It was all she'd ever really wanted. To be a mom and wife. She'd been the latter more times than she wanted to claim but she knew this next time was going to be the last. Lucky and she were meant to be together. That's why they always found themselves back in one another's arms. He was the father to her two kids.

She walked over towards the couch setting the basket of laundry she'd been carrying down on the coffee table. She reached in and started folding the clothes without even thinking about it. It was her nightly ritual, folding laundry. Having two young boys in the house, both of which loved to get dirty, meant a couple loads each day.

She reached for the remote deciding to check out what was on TV when someone knocked on the door. She glanced at the clock, noting how late it was, and hurried towards the door. Anybody stopping by this late at night couldn't be bringing good news.

"Nicholas?" she asked immediately trying to close the door but his foot stood in the way.

"Five minutes Elizabeth," he pleaded. "Just give me five minutes."

"Fine," she mumbled opening the door to let him in. Lucky was working the late shift so he wouldn't be stopping by. She'd known this confrontation was coming. She'd broken it off quickly, barely giving him a chance to say anything. She owed him the time to have his say.

"This is a mistake Elizabeth." Nicholas paced across her living room. "You know this is a mistake. We both feel something for each other."

"Nicholas," Elizabeth said shaking her head at him. "Of course I have feelings for you. We've been friends for a long time. But you know I love Lucky."

"No…no," Nicholas denied. "You feel safe with Lucky. There's a difference Elizabeth. Lucky is the easy choice; the safe choice. Picking me is risky because of who I am…who my family is."

"It's not a choice Nicholas!" Elizabeth said loudly her eyes darting toward the stairs. She was afraid their raised voices were going to wake the boys.

"I love you Elizabeth," Nicholas said grabbing her hand.

"No you don't," Elizabeth denied quickly. "You love Emily. I was just a momentary lapse in your judgment."

"I love you," Nicholas repeated. "And I think you love me. Or at least you could love me…if you'd let yourself."

"I love Lucky," Elizabeth said again.

"Do you love him like this?" Nicholas asked his lips crashing down on hers. He wanted to crow when Elizabeth's arms wrapped around him and she pulled his body as physically close to hers as he could get. She may love Lucky but she wasn't in love with Lucky. He was just the safe choice, like he thought.

He pulled her towards the couch, pushing the folded laundry on the floor as he pulled her on top of him. It had been over a week since they'd been in one another's arms. Elizabeth and Nicholas tore at each other's clothes, both so consumed in the passion between them they didn't hear the door open and close just a few seconds later.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"You don't need to deliver me to the office," Sam said as they got in the elevator; she pressed the button that would deliver them to the floor that housed McCall and Jackal. "This building has great security, you know, courtesy of McCall and Jackal."

"I'm not leaving you alone until Johnny and Anthony are dealt with," Jason said squeezing her hand that he held in his.

"They aren't going to attack me in the middle of the day Jason," Sam rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness. She led the way off the elevator pulling out the keys for the office door.

"Anthony is crazy Sam," Jason pointed out. He pulled her to a stop halfway between the elevator and her office. "You've said it yourself. We can't put anything past him."

Sam sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I still think I'm perfectly safe but this is nice…having you around me, all concerned and worried."

"This is my-"

"Don't say it!" Sam raised her hand and covered his mouth as she glared at him. "This is not your fault."

"Sam-"

"Do you hear that?" she asked interrupting him again. They both paused, listening carefully before sharing a look when they heard Maxie yelling. Sam made a face as she hurried down the hall towards McCall and Jackal's office.

"Damien Spinelli!" Maxie was yelling as they flew through the door. She whipped her head around and visibly sighed in relief when she saw them. "Great! About time you showed up. I left you a message almost thirty minutes ago!"

Sam held up a hand soothingly and decided against telling her she'd never received a message. "I'm here now; what's wrong?"

"This…this-" Maxie said scrambling for the right word.

"Your adoring husband," Spinelli suggested sweetly.

"This Neanderthal refuses to go on a honeymoon with me!" Maxie screeched glaring at him. "We've already passed the time for a normal honeymoon so we have all tons of bad luck headed our way!"

"The Jackal didn't refuse to go on our magical honeymoon my Dearest Maximista," Spinelli cried jumping out of his desk chair. "This is just the most inopportune time for me to leave."

"Why?" Sam and Jason both asked at the same time.

"Yeah why? Kate finally granted me a week Spinelli! An entire freaking week! And it starts today," Maxie said earnestly.

"But Stonecold and The Goddess are in a situation most dire and will most certainly need the Jackal's assistance-" Spinelli froze when Sam marched over to his desk and shut his computer. "Fair Samantha I had searches and-"

"Go on your honeymoon Spinelli," Sam ordered as she slid his laptop in his messenger bag. She handed it to him and smiled. "Go take Maxie wherever she wants to go and celebrate your love and marriage."

"Thank you Sam!" Maxie said clapping her hands as she jumped up and down. "I already purchased our plane tickets and we only have two hours to be at the airport." She hugged Sam and turned towards Jason who held up both hands to ward her off. "Thank you, Thank you!"

"Maximista….sweetie," Spinelli said weakly. He watched as his beloved walked through the office door still listing everything they had to do before their flight took off. "Stonecold?"

"Go Spinelli," Jason said quickly. Truthfully, he wished the young hacker was staying, they may need him but Sam would be pissed if he stopped them and he didn't even want to mention what Maxie would do to him.

"Spinelli!" Maxie yelled from the hallway.

"Go," Sam ordered pointing towards the door. She hid a smile as he trudged slowly out the door, like a kid being punished. She motioned for Jason to shut the door behind him and smiled as she hurried towards Jason, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought they'd never go on their honeymoon."

"Sam…" Jason's voice trailed off as she moved closer, her body little by little lining up against his. "We could used Spinelli right now. With Claire Walsh gunning for us and the Zaccharra's."

"Jason," Sam ran her hands up and down his arms soothingly. "It's only a week and you're forgetting the best part."

"What's that?"

"With Maxie and Spinelli both gone….you will have the entire penthouse to yourself," Sam said slowly smiling when Jason's eyes lit up at the thought of his home once again belonging just to him.

"A whole week without tripping over Maxie's shoes." Jason couldn't hold back the grin that took over his face.

"Besides," Sam said shrugging her shoulders. "They both deserve an amazing honeymoon and Kate's not likely to grant Maxie another week anytime soon."

"You're a good friend to them," Jason said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So are you," Sam said slapping his shoulder when Jason made a face and started shaking his head no. "You are! Not many people would have let Spinelli move in two years ago and then letting Maxie move in too…I know it's just until they find a place but still…it was sweet."

"About that," Jason said. "I don't think they are actually searching for their own place. I mean, have they said anything to you."

"Well…no," Sam admitted. "We can ask them when they get back." She leaned up and kissed him smiling as Jason took over, nibbling on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth.

Jason pushed Sam so she started walking backwards until they reached Spinelli's desk then he lifted her up, setting her down gently. He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it up when Sam's phone started ringing.

"Ignore it," Jason mumbled his lips never leaving hers.

"I can't," Sam said before stealing one last kiss. "It could be about a case or Alexis about the girls."

"Fine," Jason said dropping her shirt back into place. He backed away still breathing heavily. "But remember where we were."

"Definitely," Sam said smoothing her shirt and hair as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?" She made a face and looked at the number on her phone before putting it back to her ear. "Lucky?" She looked at Jason who had his hands clenched tightly at his side. "I can barely understand you Lucky…have you been drinking?" Sam jumped off her desk and bit her lip as if she was struggling with something. "Lucky…where are you?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'll be right there…stay put."

Jason moved, blocking Sam's exit and held up one hand. "What's wrong with Lucky?"

"I don't know," Sam said looking confused.

"You thought he'd been drinking," Jason pointed out.

"He sounded drunk," Sam said still shocked. Lucky had always seemed so determined to stay sober, to hear him slurring his words was shocking. Sam made a move to walk around him but stopped when Jason just moved, still blocking her way.

"Are you sure you should go to him?" Jason asked carefully. He didn't want to step on Sam's toes but Lucky hadn't been a very good friend to her lately. "He could be working with Claire Walsh."

"I don't know if he is or not but I do know he might have thrown almost three years of sobriety out the window…he wouldn't do that without a damn good reason." Sam could think of one good reason why he could have done it but she didn't want to even think about it.

"Where is he?" Jason asked pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"He's at my place," Sam said reaching for Jason's hand when he visibly tensed up again. "I know…I don't know why he went there." She looked at the car keys he'd just pulled out of his pocket and bit her lip as she added softly, "I also need to go alone."

"Sam-"

"Jason he won't want you there and you know it," Sam pointed out quickly.

"I don't really care what Lucky wants," Jason grumbled. "But that's beside the point; you can't go anywhere alone right now. Anthony is a serious threat."

"Have Max and Milo meet me at my place," she suggested. She crossed her arms over her chest and arched one eyebrow at him. "You have work today anyway Jason."

"Sam," Jason said closing his eyes in frustration.

"Jason, I'll be fine," Sam said earnestly.

"I want you to call me periodically through-out the day," Jason ordered. "Max and Milo will meet you at your place and you are to keep them with you at all times."

"I know." Sam squeezed his hand tightly as she pulled him close to her so she could lay one last kiss on him. "I will be careful."

"And don't let Lucky get to you."

"Jason," Sam chuckled shaking her head at him. "I will be fine."

"I'm driving you to your place," Jason said opening her office door as he pulled out his phone to call Max and Milo.

"Okay," Sam agreed deciding to keep it to herself that she had expected nothing less.

* * *

Michael walked into Kelly's and had to smile as his grandfather hurried out around the counter. It was always nice to have someone who was always genuinely excited to see you. It didn't matter if he felt like a disappointment to everybody else in his life, his grandfather always made him feel like a winner.

"Michael!" Mike said hugging him quickly before stepping back to rub his hands together. "I bet you were on your way to school and decided to stop for some breakfast. How 'bout a muffin or a donut?"

"A muffin sounds great Grandpa," Michael said as he sat down on a free stool. He started ripping a napkin into little pieces.

"How you been Michael?" Mike asked after setting a blueberry muffin in front of him.

"Okay." Michael picked up the muffin, intending to take a bite but, once again, his appetite had deserted him. With everything going on in his life, the nightmares about Claudia and how differently that night could have gone and now Claire Walsh digging into the whole thing. Determined to prove the whole thing was a cover up, he couldn't eat or sleep anymore.

"Okay…doesn't sound like you're doing okay?" Mike pointed out leaning against the counter.

"I'm just worried about Claire Walsh," Michael admitted. He set the muffin back down and pushed the tiny plate away. "She is trying to make me come in for an interview. Mom's giving her the run around."

"Carly is good at that," Mike said smiling. He leaned over, squeezing Michael's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about Claire Walsh. Did you and Sam tell the truth about that night?"

"Yes," Michael said honestly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Mike said as if that was it. He pushed the plate back towards his oldest grandson before standing up straight another smile on his face. "This must be my lucky day. Two of my grandchildren coming to visit."

Michael turned around and saw Kristina through Kelly's large window. He raised his hand to wave at her until he saw Kiefer Bauer walked up behind her. He grabbed her shoulder, causing her to whip around 'til she was facing him. Michael stood up and was already headed for the door when he saw Kiefer put both his hands on her shoulders and start shaking her.

"Hey!" Michael yelled literally running out of Kelly's. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Leave us alone Coma Boy," Kiefer said barely sparing him a glance before turning to Kristina who was glaring at him.

"Do not call my brother that," Kristina said moving closer to Michael. She grimaced when she saw the look of anger take over Kiefer's face and knew she'd made a mistake by issuing him an order. Kiefer didn't like being ordered around. But she'd been defending Michael for so long she couldn't just stop. Not even for her boyfriend. But she could also ask Michael to wait inside. "Could you just give us a minute Michael?"

"No," Michael said shaking his head. He didn't like the look in Kiefer's eyes and he really didn't like the look that had been on Kristina's face before he'd interrupted them. She'd been afraid.

"You know what…forget it," Kiefer said backing away as he shook his head at the two of them. "Forget everything."

"Kiefer wait!" Kristina called out stepping towards him but he was already gone. She turned to face her brother, glaring at him. "Did you have to do that?"

"Kristina," Michael said staring at her like she was crazy. "He cannot touch you like that. He was shaking you."

"We were arguing," Kristina said slowly. "It was just a disagreement."

"It looked like more than a disagreement to me," Michael argued.

"Well then you are seeing things," Kristina said walking around him so she could go inside Kelly's. She smiled as her grandpa Mike walked around the counter with a smile. "Hey Grandpa."

"Hey Sweetpea," Mike said his arm still around her as he walked her towards the counter. He gave Michael an approving look as he brought up the rear. "Saw you arguing outside with that boy…Kiefer is it?"

"It was just a disagreement about this party he's invited to," Kristina said shaking her head. "I told him I couldn't go and he was a little upset." Mike and Michael both shared a look that Kristina pretended not to see as she picked up Michael's muffin. She took a bite as Michael sat down beside her.

"How's your mom and sisters Kristina?" Mike asked as he poured her a cup of coffee. He held up the pot for Michael but set it back down when he shook his head.

"Molly has some big project she has to work on and Mom is going on another interview today," Kristina said after she finished chewing. "And I'm not sure how Sam is doing."

"What's wrong with Sam?" Michael asked starting to worry. Everyone was telling him not to worry that everything would be fine but he wasn't sure if he should believe them.

"I overheard mom talking on the phone…something about Claire Walsh coming after Sam to get at dad and Jason," Kristina explained. "Then mom called Sonny and asked what was being done to protect Sam from Anthony Zacchara…she sounded really worried."

"Anthony Zacchara?" Michael closed his eyes and wanted to smack himself. Of course Anthony Zacchara would be coming after Sam. She'd killed his only daughter. It was normal in the mob world for you to issue a hit on that person. "Did your mom talk to Sam?"

"No," Kristina said shaking her head.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Michael stood up his mind already thinking up every place Sam could be.

"She's probably working," Kristina said standing up as Michael strode towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see Sam," Michael said over his shoulder.

"But we have school," Kristina said loudly but Michael was already gone. She turned back towards her grandfather and shook her head. "Dad's not going to be happy that he's missing more school." She glanced at the clock and grimaced. "And I'm going to be late for my first period."

"Let me pack the rest of that muffin to go," Mike said grabbing a sack to put it in. He smiled at Kristina as he handed it over the counter. "And don't worry about Michael. He'll be okay."

"We can only hope," Kristina agreed before heading off to school. A part of her wished she was going with Michael to find Sam but her mom would kill her for skipping school. Plus, she wanted to make up with Kiefer.

* * *

Sam paused outside her door, Max and Milo standing behind her. Lucky sat leaning up against her door, a bottle of beer in his hand. She bit her lip, glancing at Milo and max who were both glaring at the obviously wasted cop who still had yet to notice them. She crouched down and reached out to take away the bottle.

"Hey!" Lucky said gripping the bottle tightly in his hand. He looked up and squinted at Max and then Milo, like he was trying to figure out who they were.

"Lucky," Sam said quietly. "Let go of the bottle."

"Sam." Lucky turned his head slowly until he was staring straight into Sam's face. "You came."

"What happened Lucky?" Sam asked.

"I'm an idiot," Lucky said lifting the bottle of beer towards his mouth. He didn't stop, even when Sam smoothly grabbed the beer bottle out of his hand. His brow furrowed when his empty hand touched his mouth. "Where'd my beer go?"

"Lucky," Sam said standing back up. "Let's get you inside."

"Uh…Sam…I don't think that's a good idea," Max said holding up a hand. "How 'bout we drive him home and then take you back to the penthouse?"

"Can't go home," Lucky mumbled still staring at his empty hand.

"Why can't you go home?" Sam asked curiously.

"She'll find me there," he said before looking up at the three of them.

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. She'd had a feeling that it was about this. She'd only been able to think of one thing since she'd heard his voice on the phone. He'd realized Sam was telling the truth.

"C'mon Lucky," she said grabbing his hands to pull him up. She turned to Max and Milo and stared sternly at them. "You two stay out here."

"Ah…we aren't suppose to leave your side," Max said stepping forward before she could open the door.

"I'll just be inside my apartment," Sam pointed out. She looked at Lucky who was swaying by her side. "Look, he needs to talk and hopefully sober up…in privacy. Jason will understand."

"I don't know Sam," Milo said uneasily after sharing a look with Max.

"I'm not letting you inside," Sam finally said rolling her eyes. She unlocked the door, pushed Lucky inside and shut it in Max and Milo's faces.

"I'm an idiot Sam," Lucky mumbled again. He slowly stumbled his way towards her couch and Sam relaxed when he made it without falling on his face.

"I'm going to go make some coffee." She hurried into the kitchen and made the fastest pot of coffee. She couldn't claim it would taste good but it should sober him up enough so she could have an actual conversation with him.

Five minutes later Sam carried out two cups of coffee and found Lucky sprawled out on her couch snoring softly. Sam closed her eyes before setting his cup of coffee down on the table. She grabbed her phone and moved back into the kitchen pressing the speed dial for Jason.

"What's wrong?"

Sam had to smile at the concern in Jason's voice. For so long she hadn't had anybody in her life who truly seemed concerned about her welfare. Alexis was only concerned when it affected her and Kristina and Molly had only been allowed in her life for a short time. Maxie and Spinelli had both been involved in their own lives. Sam had been alone most of the time. But now that Jason was back in her life, his over-protectiveness came through loud and clear. Normally it would drive her nuts but she'd take him being over-protective versus him not caring at all any day.

"Nothing's wrong," Sam said taking a sip of her coffee. She made a face when she tasted how strong she had made it.

"Where's Lucky?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I know Max called you and told you I let him in my apartment." She poured her cup of coffee out unable to drink it. "He fell asleep on my couch."

"Max and Milo could have driven him home," Jason commented his displeasure evident in his tone of voice.

"I couldn't send him home Jason…I think he found out about Elizabeth," Sam whispered.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No…but he doesn't want to go home because 'she' can find him there," Sam explained.

"She could be a lot of people Sam."

"Like who Jason?" Sam asked growing exasperated with Jason's hardheadedness.

"I don't know…Claire Walsh maybe," Jason suggested even though he knew he was grasping at straws. Lucky wouldn't hide from Claire at Sam's apartment. Besides, Claire wouldn't have to go looking for Lucky; she could find him at work whenever she wanted.

"You are seriously reaching now Jason."

"He's hurt you Sam,' Jason reminded her.

"I know and believe me when I say I'll throw him out in a heartbeat if he says anything insulting," Sam promised. "But I am going to let him sleep this bender off. He has been there for me in the past…I have to at least try and be there for him."

"Okay," Jason said realizing any further argument from him would just annoy her even more. "Will you call me later?"

"Definitely," Sam said softly. "Any news on the Zacchara front?"

"Silence," Jason said frustrated.

"You'll hear something soon," Sam said walking over to the fridge so she could get a bottle of water out. "Anthony can't be quiet for long."

"Be careful Sam…go easy on Max and Milo. Let them protect you," Jason ordered.

"I will," Sam said holding back the obvious retort that she could take care of herself. Jason wouldn't want to hear it and she didn't need to make him worry any more than he already was. It was enough that she knew she could handle herself. "You watch your back too. Anthony is going to be mad at you and Sonny too." Sam tensed up when she realized something else. "And Michael…Jason what about Michael. If I'm heavily guarded, Anthony might go after Michael instead?"

"Already taken care of," Jason said quickly. "Sonny and I sent two of our best men to the school."

"Is he ever going to have a normal life Jason?" Sam asked honestly.

"Hopefully…someday," Jason sighed.

Sam could hear Sonny on the other end of the phone and she knew Jason had to go. "I'll let you get back to work…keeping everybody safe."

"Call me," Jason ordered again.

"I will," Sam said before hanging up her phone. She walked over towards the doorway and looked at Lucky, who was still fast asleep on her couch. She didn't know what Lucky would tell her when he finally woke up but she knew whatever it was, was just going to add to her already full plate. Between handling McCall and Jackal by herself for a week, dealing with Claire Walsh, and then the Zaccharra's…she didn't know if she could handle being Lucky and Elizabeth's relationship counselor. Especially considering she couldn't stand the woman.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't feeling very inspired until this week. How awesome is our couple people? We totally need to call in and email them how happy we are with this weeks scenes. And onto the update...**

**Chapter 29**

Jason hung up the phone and barely restrained himself from throwing it across the room. Instead, he cracked his neck and turned to face his friend and business partner who was now standing behind his desk flipping through the pile of paperwork on the desk. Sonny was dressed in a suit and his brow was furrowed as he looked up at Jason with questioning eyes.

"Sam okay?"

Jason sighed. "Sam is fine." He tucked his phone back into his pocket and made a face as he added, "she's just letting Lucky sleep off a bender at her place."

"Lucky's drinking again?" Sonny couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. Lucky was always so vocal and determined to stay sober. Though he had been addicted to painkillers, not alcohol, he never allowed himself to drink too much. A crutch was a crutch.

"He called Sam from her apartment and when she finally showed up and let him in, he passed out," Jason explained. "Sam's going to let him sleep it off and then find out what made him so willing to throw out his sobriety."

"I uh…thought they were at odds?"

"So did I," Jason said grimacing.

"Well it's nice of Sam to be there for him," Sonny pointed out.

"Yeah….nice," Jason said slowly, his annoyance with the whole situation was obvious.

"You still don't think Sam has feelings for him?" Sonny asked honestly confused. He'd watched Sam with Jason and it was apparent to him how much Sam cared about Jason. He could almost believe that the past three years had never happened if he didn't know better. The two of them were still so very in tune with one another.

"No…I know she doesn't," Jason finally said after a long moment of silence passed. "But she does still care for him. He helped her…was there for her; when I wasn't."

"Sam isn't going to leave you for Lucky," Sonny stated matter-of-factly. He could tell by the look in Jason's eyes that he wasn't quite as sure but Sonny had watched Jason and Sam fall in love the first time. Then he'd watched them fall apart and had even helped contribute to it, something he would always regret. But even during the time they were apart, they'd still had a connection to one another. If they were in the same place, their eyes would find each other and sparks would fly. Looking back, it was only a matter of time before they'd find their way back to one another. "Besides…isn't Lucky back together with Elizabeth? Luke mentioned that they were engaged."

"Yeah….engaged," Jason said nodding his head. He didn't want to mention Elizabeth's cheating on Lucky. Sonny was close with Luke and might find it hard to keep it from him.

Jason turned when somebody knocked on the door and saw the two guards he'd sent to watch over Michael standing there. "Why aren't you with Michael?"

"He wasn't in school boss," Dominic said obviously concerned for the boy. "We checked at Mr. Jax's house and he wasn't there either."

"Michael isn't at school," Sonny said whipping his cell phone out. He hit the speed dial for Carly and turned his back on Jason and his men as she answered. "Carly…where's Michael? No, he isn't at school, Jason sent some of our men over there and he wasn't there. No I don't know where he is that's why I'm calling you. Carly…Carly!" Sonny turned back around and looked worriedly at Jason. "She doesn't know where he is."

"Try his cell," Jason said before turning back to Dominic. "Did you talk to your old friends who are still working for Zacchara?"

"Yes and as far as they know…there have been no orders against Sam or Michael," Dominic said shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing's been mentioned to them at all…which is strange. Anthony may have hated Claudia but she was still his daughter. And Johnny went back and forth on hating her and loving her."

"Johnny has already sought out Sam," Jason explained. "He threatened her with Anthony but so far our men in Pentonville haven't heard anything from Anthony."

"You don't think they'd go after Michael," Dominic said doubtfully. "Sam is the one who actually killed Claudia…not Michael."

"I wouldn't put anything past Anthony," Jason said honestly. He turned around when Sonny slammed his fist on his desk.

"He's not answering," Sonny said growing more and more worried.

"Sonny Corinthos," Diane said striding into the office. She looked between Jason and Sonny growing more and more concerned when she saw the worried look on both their faces. She put her hands on her hips and arched one eyebrow. "What happened now?"

"We don't know where Michael is," Jason finally explained when Sonny just stood there growing more and more agitated.

"Shouldn't he be in school," Diane stated the obvious.

"He didn't show up there," Dominic said before Jason and Sonny could say anything.

"Why are you here?" Sonny finally asked confused.

"Ms. Walsh has requested a meeting with you…down at the PCPD," Diane explained. "I told her we would be there in," she paused looking at her watch, "fifteen minutes."

"Cancel it," Sonny said rolling his eyes. "I need to find Michael."

"We will not be canceling," Diane stated firmly. "Ms. Walsh seems to be under the impression that you are behind Claudia's death and the more we cooperate, the more likely it is she will drop this investigation."

"Sonny go," Jason said before he could say anything else. "I will find Michael. We can't afford to let Ms. Walsh become any more suspicious."

"But Michael-"

"I'm sure he's fine," Jason said pulling out his cell phone. He was going to keep calling his nephew's phone until he picked up. Then he was going to chew his ass out for not being where he's supposed to be.

Michael walked out of the building where McCall and Jackal was and put his hands in his pockets. The office had been locked and nobody had answered his knock. Sam was probably out on a case and he didn't want to bother her with a phone call. He turned; ready to head to his dad's office when he literally bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," he mumbled looking up, freezing when he saw Johnny Zacchara standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question," Johnny pointed out. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"You shouldn't be here," Michael said glaring at him. "Jason wouldn't like it."

"Do you think I actually care what Jason likes Michael?" Johnny asked smirking. He looked up at the building before turning back to Michael. "Besides….maybe I have a case for McCall and Jackal."

"She's not there," Michael said quickly.

"Oh…that's okay," Johnny said easily. "She's gotta come back sometime right?"

"Stay away from Sam," Michael ordered clenching his hands into fists.

"Or what?" Johnny asked crossing his arms over his chest. He arched and eyebrow when Michael's cell phone started ringing but Michael didn't even pull it out of his pocket. "Shouldn't you answer that?"

"Leave Sam alone or you won't like the consequences," Michael said ignoring his phone. This was more important.

"Wow," Johnny said surprised. "Trying to sound tough there Mikey?"

"You know what Jason will do if you don't leave her alone."

"I know that Sam killed my sister…because of Sonny. That's what I know," Johnny said going from relaxed to pissed off in seconds. "I know that my sister would still be alive if it wasn't for Sonny."

"No she didn't," Michael said shaking his head. "Sam shot Claudia because Claudia was going to shoot her and me. She was defending us. Claudia went crazy Johnny."

"Because of Sonny," Johnny said taking a step towards him. He didn't know what he was going to do but Michael's phone started ringing again and he froze before stepping back. He didn't want go after Michael. He was just a kid who had the misfortune of being Sonny's son. This wasn't his fault. He wouldn't take it out on the kid. "You should stay out of this Michael. This has nothing to do with you."

Michael watched Johnny stride away and wanted to yell at him that this entire thing had started with him. If he hadn't been shot that night, none of this would have happened. Sam wouldn't have had to kill Claudia and wouldn't have the Zaccharra's after her. Johnny was wrong; it had everything to do with him.

"Drink this," Sam said holding out a fresh cup of coffee as Lucky finally opened his eyes and grabbed his head with both his hands. She waited until he looked at her before motioning at the cup again.

"Damn," Lucky mumbled as his head continued to throb. It had been years since he'd felt like this.

"Drink this," Sam repeated sitting down beside him. She held the cup up to his mouth until he sipped it. She finally let go when he took the cup from her and scooted away, leaving almost two feet of space between them. She reached over to the coffee table and opened the aspirin bottle in front of her, holding out a couple pills for him also. "These will help too."

"Thanks," Lucky finally muttered after he'd drank almost all the coffee and taken the pills. He leaned over and set the cup on a coaster before putting his head in his hands again. "I'd almost forgotten what this felt like."

"You are an idiot," Sam said softly shaking her head. "Why would you start drinking like this Lucky? You were sober…for years."

"You were right," Lucky said his voice trembling. From anger or pain Sam didn't know.

"About what?" Sam asked when it became obvious he wasn't going to say anything else.

"I think I knew…" Lucky said shaking his head slowly. "Deep down anyways…that you were right." He ran his hands through his hair before turning to look at her. "But I wanted to believe that we had gotten it right…finally. That we were going to be a family again…for Cameron and Jake. That she loved me."

"Elizabeth does love you," Sam said looking down at her hands.

"No she doesn't," Lucky said lowering his hands to his thighs, both clenched tightly into fists. "There is no way she could love me and be sleeping with my brother. I walked in on them."

"Lucky," Sam said closing her eyes. She'd known that it was about Elizabeth and Nicholas. Without him saying anything she'd known but a small part of her had hoped that she was wrong. That he hadn't found out because this was going to destroy him…if it hadn't already.

"Did you know she was cheating on me with Nicholas?" Lucky asked his voice almost to calm. "You never told me who she was cheating on me with…so…did you know it was Nicholas?"

"Yes," Sam said so softly she knew he had to strain to hear her. "I walked in on them…at the hospital."

"Were you ever going to tell me it was Nicholas?"

"Would you have believed me?" Sam countered. She rubbed her hands on her thighs before jumping up off the couch. "You didn't even believe me when I told you Elizabeth had cheated…if I told you it was with your brother…"

Lucky closed his eyes. "I accused you of…I can't believe…I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. "I knew you weren't going to believe me. It's why I almost didn't tell you." She turned to face him arms crossed over her chest. "But I thought about…if it was reversed…if I was in a relationship with somebody and they had cheated and you knew…I'd want you to tell me."

"But you would have believed me," Lucky pointed out. He rubbed his aching head as he stood up. "I said so many things Sam…"

"It's okay Lucky," Sam said even though they both knew she didn't really mean it. Lucky had hurt her with his comments. She'd never tried to hurt him; she'd only wanted to tell him the truth.

"It's not," Lucky said. "But I think I know why I was so angry with you…why I reacted so strongly." Sam didn't bother to ask him why, she knew he would tell her in time. She waited, letting the minutes pass by as Lucky gathered his thoughts. "I…hated that you were the one who had to tell me." When Sam just continued to stare at him he sighed. "I hated that you were right…you'd warned me all along. To move slowly…to take my time with Elizabeth…and I didn't listen."

"You love her Lucky," Sam said softly.

"Right now…I think I hate her," Lucky said sounding surprised even as he said it.

"Lucky…you're angry," Sam said taking a step towards him.

"I am," Lucky agreed. "But I'm also…done. I'm done with her. I'm done with this…ridiculous thing we do. We get together and then one of us does something to destroy it only to return to it yet again for just one more chance. I'm sick of it."

"Lucky-"

"No Sam…I just…I came here to apologize for everything I said to you," Lucky said before making his way towards the door. He paused as he opened it and turned to face her one last time. "I really am sorry. I should have listened to you."

Sam stood there, by her patio doors and hoped that Lucky didn't go do something he would end up regretting. Right now he had his righteous anger but that wouldn't last and he could end up regretting anything he did until he calmed down. She walked over towards her desk and grabbed her cell phone. She stared at it, debating on if she should call Jason. She'd promised him but standing there holding her phone, she didn't want to call him. She grabbed her jacket and keys and flew out of her apartment barely acknowledging Max and Milo as they fell into step beside her. She wanted to see him.

Jason stood behind Sonny's desk, staring at Michael who was slouched down in his seat, a scowl on his face. Jason had been out looking for him, calling his phone, until almost thirty minutes ago when Michael had finally answered and told him he was at Sonny's office. He'd told him about his confrontation with Johnny and Jason had ordered him to stay put. He'd then proceeded to break too many laws trying to get there as fast as he could. He was lucky the police hadn't pulled him over. They usually looked for any excuse to get him into an interrogation room. A speeding ticket was a good way of allowing them to search his car. Not that he kept anything incriminating in his SUV. But the PCPD was dumb enough to think he did.

"What were you thinking?" Jason finally asked his stare turning into a glare. "You are supposed to be in school." Michael just continued to sit there, scowl firmly in place. "Do you know how worried we've been? Johnny could have grabbed you and we wouldn't have known Michael."

"He's not after me," Michael pointed out. "He is angry at Sam…and dad."

"You are lucky he didn't change his mind with the open opportunity you handed him," Jason replied evenly. "You should have been in school."

"Why?" Michael asked before he could stop himself.

"Why? Michael…why doesn't matter," Jason said shaking his head. "You need to go to school."

"I hate it there," Michael muttered staring at the floor.

"I don't care," Jason said putting his hands on the desk so he could lean forward. "You have to go to school. That isn't an option."

"Jason!" Sam said loudly getting his attention. She had heard him clear out on the street. She looked at Michael who had turned around in his seat to look at her. "What is going on in here?"

"Michael skipped school…again," Jason stated glaring at his nephew.

"Okay," Sam said confused. "He shouldn't have done that but Jason…why are you yelling at him?"

"Because he has been walking around Port Charles without his guards and nobody knew where he was and he wasn't answering his cell phone," Jason explained his voice much quieter.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Okay, that made more sense. Jason had been worried about him and when Jason worried, he sometimes reacted abrasively. She walked farther into the office and sat down in the chair next to Michael. "Michael…why aren't you in school?"

"I had planned on going," Michael said glancing at Jason out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Sam. "But I ran into Kristina at Kelly's and she told me how everybody was worried about Anthony coming after you…so I wanted to find you and make sure you were okay."

"You could have called," Sam pointed out. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Thank you for being worried but I'm okay." She looked behind her where Max and Milo were standing along with Dominic and Chad. "As you can see I have my own security detail now. And look at that…so do you."

"As if I wasn't enough of a freak at school," Michael mumbled before turning back around.

"Is school really that bad?" Sam asked concerned.

"It's…school," Michael said downplaying how bad it was. He hated going but he also knew that his mom and Jax were never going to let him drop out or transfer to, god forbid, a public school. He stood up and looked at his uncle. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Not only me," Jason stated. "Your father and mother were just as worried."

Michael closed his eyes. Now he was in for it when he got home. Having divorced parents just meant he got double the punishments. Add a controlling uncle and a rich stepfather who hated both your father and uncle…his life was a soap opera.

"I think it's time for you to go to school," Jason said looking over his head at Dominic and Chad. "Please take him to school and make sure he stays there for the rest of the day."

"You got it," Dominic said before following Michael out of the restaurant.

"Did you have to yell at him Jason?" Sam asked once Max and Milo closed the door and they were alone. She turned back to face him and saw him sitting down in the chair, his head in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Johnny had him alone Sam," he said quietly.

"When?" Sam asked alarmed. She scooted forward in her chair and reached across the desk to take one of his hands.

Jason lifted his head up and took Sam's hand in his. "When he left your office…Johnny was about to walk in."

"Johnny was looking for me," Sam stated.

"And found Michael instead…alone," Jason repeated.

"That could have been bad," Sam said shaking her head. She stood up, still holding his hand and walked around the desk. "But nothing happened Jason. Johnny obviously isn't going after Michael. I'll kill him myself if he even tries."

"Ooh…tough girl," Jason mumbled smirking when Sam hit his shoulder. She jumped up onto the desk, sitting right beside him.

"Maybe we should go on the offensive with Johnny," Sam suggested thoughtfully. "He's walking around town…possibly making plans. Maybe we should attack first."

"You're sexy when you talk strategy," Jason said leaning back in his chair.

"Jason," Sam said kicking him gently. "I'm serious. We need to do something. Johnny could be planning something."

"How did things go with Lucky?" Jason asked changing the subject.

Sam sighed and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. She'd been hoping to distract him with talk of Johnny for at least a little while. She still didn't know what to say about Lucky. She was still worried about him.

"Lucky…is so angry," she finally said. "He found out about Elizabeth and Nicholas."

"Is he okay?" Jason asked genuinely concerned.

"No," Sam said shaking her head. "He is…I don't even know what he is. I've never seen him like that. He walked in on them…he saw his fiancé sleeping with his brother. I don't know how you can be okay with that." She got down from the desk and climbed into Jason's lap, laying her head against his chest. She relaxed when Jason put one of his hands on her leg and ran the other one over her hair. She needed this. She needed Jason.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sonny strolled into the PCPD behind Diane, hands in his pants pockets, looking relaxed and calm despite the anger boiling inside him. He knew he couldn't let it out, that Ms. Walsh would use it against him. She was gunning for him. It was always the same thing. A new DA would come to town determined to take down Sonny Corinthos and either they left town, tail between their legs or, like Alexis, they fell for his charms. He didn't know how charming he was going to be with Ms. Walsh, especially if she didn't stop going after Sam and trying to go after Michael.

"Mac Scorpio," Diane said setting her briefcase down on the closest desk. She looked around and didn't see Ms. Walsh waiting. "Here we are, right on time for a meeting we didn't have to cooperate for and Ms. Walsh didn't feel like she needed to be."

"She's on her way," Mac said glaring at Sonny. He'd known about the planned meeting. He'd also known it was a waste of Claire Walsh's time. They had no evidence to support her idea that Sonny was behind Claudia's death. He hadn't been at the scene and there was no phone call to Sam or Michael's phone that could possibly support him ordering them to kill his wife.

Though if he had ordered a hit on Claudia and Jason had acted on it, a small part of Mac would have cheered him on. Everybody had grieved when Michael had taken a bullet obviously meant for his father. When he'd slipped into a coma Mac had had the entire PCPD working on finding out who was responsible. Jason Morgan may have found the culprit but everybody had known that Dr. Devlin hadn't been the mastermind. Now knowing that Claudia had been behind it and she'd married Sonny after the tragic shooting, Mac couldn't help but feel she'd gotten her due. If it had been Maxie or Robyn, he would have been hard pressed to not retaliate.

Mac knew that even if Claudia hadn't died that night, her days would have been numbered. But he didn't believe Sonny had ordered Sam to kill Claudia. Sonny would never have a woman do his dirty work. Claire Walsh was barking up the wrong tree. But she wouldn't listen to reason. She had high aspirations and putting Sonny Corinthos behind bars was a good way of climbing the ladder of success. But she wasn't going to get him on Claudia's murder.

"Why don't you get comfortable?" Mac suggested opening the interrogation room door for them. He motioned for Diane and Sonny to go on ahead before closing the door behind them.

Diane set her briefcase down on the table and watched as Sonny pulled out the closest chair and sat down. She hated wasting her time and this whole meeting was a waste of her time. Claire Walsh had nothing on Sonny, they both knew that. But she was being paid handsomely to waste her time and she did feel the need for some new shoes. She would have to call Alexis for some much needed retail therapy after this.

"How long do we have to wait before we can go?" Sonny asked tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. He hated that his son was somewhere out there, possibly in danger and he couldn't even be involved as Jason and his men searched for him. No, he had to come play the part of the willing criminal and try to show Ms. Claire Walsh that he wasn't a bad guy.

"We are staying until we have properly convinced Ms. Walsh that you were not behind Claudia's death," Diane said turning as the door behind her opened. "Well, you decided to finally grace us with you presence."

Claire stood in the doorway and stared at the man she'd only seen in pictures before. When she'd decided to take the DA position in Port Charles, she'd known that her number one job was finding evidence in a crime to put away Sonny Corinthos. It was pure luck that his wife had died, as crass as that sounded, it was the truth. She'd moved here determined to find him guilty of something and Claudia's death was a good starting point.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said smiling at him. She walked farther into the room and shut the door behind her. She walked around the table and set her briefcase besides Diane's and pulled out her chair. "I was regrettably detained by my superiors."

"Hopefully they were telling you that you have nothing tying Sonny to the tragic death of his wife and that you should stop trying to prove otherwise," Diane said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually," Claire said smirking at Diane. "They told me to dig deeper." She turned her head towards Sonny and arched one eyebrow. "You hated your wife…didn't you?"

"Now why would you say that?" Sonny countered.

"Didn't your wife, Claudia Corinthos, order a hit on you that ended up putting your eldest son in a coma?" Claire asked. When Sonny didn't say anything just continued to sit there, staring at her, she continued. "Claudia told Sam McCall and Michael Corinthos that the reason she took them hostage was because you had found out about her being behind the hit in 2008 that put Michael into a coma. You are going to deny that?"

"As my client wasn't in the car when she said that, how can he answer that?" Diane asked simply.

"You are really going to deny knowing that Claudia was behind the hit," Claire said scooting closer to the table.

Sonny sat there, staring at her as he debated answering. Finally, when he realized answering the simple question couldn't implicate him in her death anyways, he answered. "Yes I found out that Claudia had hired Dr. Devlin to kill me that night."

"She feared for her life when she took them hostage," Claire went on. "You had threatened her life."

"You can't know that Ms. Walsh," Diane said shaking her head. "My client was understandably upset when he found out his wife was responsible for the shooting. But that doesn't mean he threatened her life. Maybe she ran because she didn't want to face him. We can't know Claudia Zaccharra's motives for that night."

"Fine," Claire said clearly annoyed. "Now both Ms. McCall and your son, Michael, claim that your wife's death was self-defense. That they both feared for their lives."

"Seeing as how she had a gun pointed at them for the entire time she held them hostage…I would agree with them," Diane said growing more and more exasperated with Claire's questions.

"But Ms. McCall had the gun," Claire pointed out. "The police were on their way. She didn't have to pull the trigger. Unless someone told her too."

"They didn't know the police were on their way," Diane said rolling her eyes. "Neither one of them called the police…do you know who made the phone call by the way? That's the person you should be talking to. They can obviously tell you what happened."

"It was an anonymous phone call," Claire explained.

"Convenient," Diane commented. "Why did you call us in here Ms. Walsh? You have no evidence proving my client had anything to do with Claudia's death because he had nothing to do with it. Claudia Zaccharra took two people hostage. One of which is a minor child. I find it despicable that you are trying to prove her the ultimate victim in the entire situation."

"She's the one who died Ms. Miller," Claire pointed out.

"She was going to kill my child!" Sonny yelled slamming his fist on the table. "She had a gun pointed at him! Sam was protecting my son. Claudia dug her own grave and I'm glad that she's dead."

"Sonny," Diane said shaking her head at him.

Claire sat back and stared at him, a little nervous now that he had lost the calm façade that he had presented since she'd walked into the room. She'd heard about his outbursts but to witness one in person was an entirely different thing. "That's why I believe you had something to do with your wife's death and why I will stop at nothing…nothing, to prove that you ordered Ms. McCall to take that shot." She stood up and picked up her briefcase. "That will be all…thank you for your time."

She strolled towards the door, pausing with her hand on the handle. "By the way, can you mention to your ex-wife, Carly Jax, that I do need to speak with Michael again and I will get a warrant if I have too."

"Stay away from my son," Sonny said jumping out of his seat. He watched as Claire smirked again before she walked out of the room. He turned to Diane his eyes so cold that even she felt a chill go down her spine. "She can't keep going after my son."

"Until Claudia's case is put to rest," Diane sighed, "she can call Michael in until she is satisfied with his story."

"But its harassment," Sonny pointed out.

"Sonny," Diane said picking up her own briefcase. "I am going to schedule a meeting with Ms. Walsh with Michael and I will inform her that if she keeps going after him…we will file harassment charges. But he will have to explain his side of the story multiple times. And if she brings up charges against Sam…he'll have to talk in open court."

"This is ridiculous," Sonny said enraged. "That bitch took my son hostage and because Sam protected him…she may end up facing murder charges!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Diane said before leading the way out of the PCPD. She now had an entirely different reason to see Alexis. She needed to warn her that Sam may be brought up on charges and they should both start preparing in case it did happen. It was definitely not a conversation she wanted to have with her closest friend.

* * *

Jason didn't know how long Sam and him sat in the office chair, just quietly holding each other as they both processed Lucky's situation. He felt sorry for him. He'd fell apart when he'd seen Sam in Ric's arms and they hadn't even been together at the time. He couldn't imagine what it felt like being engaged to someone and walking in on them cheating and with his brother no less. It was a crappy situation all around.

But he hated that it was affecting Sam. They'd both worked hard to get past everything that happened with Elizabeth and Lucky. Sam had even managed to work out a cordial relationship with Elizabeth and maintain a friendship with Lucky. But she'd stayed out of their relationship. Now she had been drawn in and was in the middle. When Elizabeth found out that Lucky knew about her affair, she was bound to take it out on Sam.

He wasn't going to le her though. He didn't know when he'd made the decision to protect Sam from Elizabeth. He was still friends with her. When he saw her he asked how she was and soaked up any new stories she had about Jake. He'd known he would always care about her just because she was the mother of his son. But he'd heard how she talked about Sam. She hated Sam. He didn't know why, Sam had more than made up for her mistakes in the past. She'd saved Jake's life. But Elizabeth couldn't let the past go.

Sam already felt guilty enough for everything that had happened when they'd broken up. Now she felt guilt for Lucky's current pain with Elizabeth. He wouldn't let Elizabeth make it worse. Elizabeth had made her bed. She chose to sleep with Nicholas. That wasn't Sam's fault. She couldn't blame her for that.

"I'm afraid Lucky might do something stupid," Sam finally said what she couldn't get out of her mind. "He could act out and say or do something that he doesn't really mean."

"Like what?" Jason asked pulling back so he could see her face.

"I don't even know," Sam said honestly. "When I acted out…I did things I never thought I could possibly do. Lucky has such a strong moral code…I don't want him to forget that."

"He won't," Jason said after a moment of silence had passed. "He may be angry right now Sam…but he isn't going to do anything that could possibly hurt Cameron or Jake."

"I know that," Sam agreed quickly. She didn't want Jason to think that she didn't trust Lucky with Cameron and Jake. "But he could hurt Elizabeth which could end up hurting Cameron and Jake in the long run. And Nicholas; his brother. They were finally at a good place."

"Have you even talked to Nicholas?" Jason asked curiously. He'd heard about her conversations with Elizabeth but she'd never mentioned her cousin.

"No," Sam admitted. "We don't exactly have a close relationship. I actually think he wishes I was of no relation to Alexis. Even more so now that I am back with you." Sam reached for Jason's hand and started playing with his fingers as she thought about her cousin. "Ever since Emily died…Nicholas has changed. Alexis has commented on it more than once."

"Well," Jason said squeezing her hand. "You can't do anything about it now Sam. Lucky is going to do whatever he wants. You can't let it get to you."

"I know," Sam said softly. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Sorry to dump this in your lap. You have more than enough on your mind right now."

"So do you," Jason pointed out.

"We are quite a pair," Sam said between chuckles.

"Where is my son?" Carly yelled storming into the office. She was holding her pregnant belly with one hand and the other was clenched tightly in a fist. She froze when she saw Jason sitting in the office chair with Sam in his lap. "My son is nowhere to be found and you two are canoodling in Sonny's office!"

"Canoodling?" Sam and Jason said at the same time. They exchanged a look before Sam climbed off his lap and let Jason stand up.

"Michael is back at school," Jason said quickly before Carly could yell anything else. "I should have called you."

"He's at school," Carly said breathing heavily. She started rubbing her belly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked hurrying towards her. She didn't like how red Carly's face was or the heavy way she was breathing.

"No I am not okay!" Carly yelled. "I was relaxing at home for once, following doctor's orders when I get a phone call from Sonny telling me my son is no where to be found. So of course I had to get dressed and find out where he is."

"Carly," Jason said walking around the desk. "You need to sit down."

"Where was he?" Carly asked still breathing pretty heavily as she sat down.

"Carly you don't sound so good," Sam said sitting beside her. She looked up at Jason who was looking just as worried. "Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"No," Carly said instantly. "If I go to the hospital Jax will know I left the house and I will lose our bet."

"What bet?" Jason asked confused.

"He bet me that I couldn't stay home for twenty-four hours," Carly said grimacing as she grabbed her belly with both hands.

"Carly, I think making sure the baby is okay is more important than any bet…don't you?" Sam asked squeezing her hand. She could see the fear in Carly's eyes and knew the same fear was in her own.

"Jason," Carly said as he helped her stand up, "the baby has to be okay! I can't lose this baby." Jason bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

"The baby is going to be fine," he insisted as he followed Sam out of the office. He wasn't about to let somebody else lose a baby on his watch and he knew Sam felt the same way.

* * *

Lucky had driven straight to Elizabeth's home, the house that Jason had bought her after they'd broken up, after he'd left Sam's. He knew he should have gone home and showered and changed. He smelt like a brewery and he knew that with just one look at him, Elizabeth would know something was wrong.

But that was the point. He wanted her to know, from the moment she saw him, that something was wrong. He wanted her to worry and wonder and see the look in her eyes when she finally realized that he knew the truth. That she had been whoring around with his brother.

He watched as her car pulled up and she hurried out of the driver's seat and ran towards her front porch. He could already see that she was worried. She looked tired and she was still in her scrubs from work. And then he saw the relief in her eyes as she ran up the steps and hurried towards him.

"Lucky!" Elizabeth cried as she got closer to him. "I have been calling you all day…since yesterday." She had sent Nicholas home after telling him that they could never do that again and called Lucky, but he hadn't responded. She'd assumed he was at work and had gone to bed determined to forget that she'd even seen Nicholas at all that day. She wouldn't let it happen again.

She'd woken up that morning and had immediately tried calling Lucky but he still didn't answer. She'd left another message before going about her day. She'd called him at least five more times during the day but he never answered or returned her calls. She'd finally called the station and had grown even more concerned when Mac informed her that he hadn't heard from Lucky since the day before.

So after picking the boys up from the hospital daycare she'd driven straight to her grams and dropped them off. She needed to find Lucky and she didn't want the boys to see how worried she was. She'd come home first to change but had been so relieved to find Lucky on her front porch.

"Didn't you get my messages?" Elizabeth asked as she reached him. She looked at his haggard appearance. He obviously hadn't shaved and by the scent all but jumping off of him, he'd been in a bar. "Lucky…have you been drinking?"

"Yep," Lucky said honestly. He stepped back from her, not wanting to even stand near her after seeing what he'd walked in on the day before. "After yesterday…I needed a drink."

"Bad case?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"No," Lucky said shaking his head.

"Bad news?" Elizabeth asked now sounding more confused.

"Sort of," Lucky said after a moment of silence had passed.

"Lucky," Elizabeth said shaking her head at him. "What happened? I called Mac and he said you didn't go into work today. That's not like you."

"I was drunk," Lucky said shocking her. "I couldn't exactly shot up to work drunk now could I?"

"Lucky," Elizabeth said reaching for his hand. "You have to tell me what happened last night. You don't drink to get drunk. That's not like you either."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Lucky asked pulling his hand away from her. "

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked her eyes darting away from his for a split second. "Lucky, you aren't making any sense."

"Really," Lucky said feigning surprise. "Because I think you are the only person who could possibly explain to me what happened last night. And what's probably been happening for awhile."

"Lucky…" Elizabeth said softly.

"Or I guess I could head over to Wyndomere," Lucky said watching as realization dawned in Elizabeth's eyes and her face lost all color. "Nicholas could probably explain things for me."

"Lucky," Elizabeth said her voice cracking as she reached for his hands. "It's not what you think."

"Really," Lucky said stepping around her as he walked away. "Because I believe I walked in on my brother screwing my fiance last night. Are you telling me I was wrong? That I hallucinated?"

"Lucky it didn't mean anything!" Elizabeth insisted.

"Now see…that I don't believe," Lucky said shaking his head at her as he turned around to stare at her. "That it meant nothing. It's been going on for awhile. Last night wasn't the first time."

"How-"

"Sam was right all along," Lucky said glaring at her. "She came to me…knowing I wasn't going to believe her but she told me anyway. She let me call her names and tell her that you would never…NEVER…cheat on me again. That we were past all that. But I was wrong…wasn't I Elizabeth?"

"Lucky," Elizabeth said so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

"Lucky," he mimicked copying her sad tone of voice. "Is that all you can say? You are sleeping with my brother Elizabeth! You slept with my brother while wearing my engagement ring!"

"It was a mistake!" Elizabeth screamed. "I don't love Nicholas….I love you Lucky. I've always loved you!"

"I don't love you," Lucky said backing away from her. He watched her legs give out and she fell to her knees. He walked down the steps of her porch and didn't bother to turn around as he added, "I don't know that I ever did."

He could hear Elizabeth crying as he climbed into his car but he didn't even feel a sliver of compassion for his ex-fiance. He put the car into drive and pulled away, not even bothering to glance into his rearview mirror.


	31. Chapter 31

**So I'm not sure on this chapter. I don't really like it but instead of holding onto it I decided to post it. So I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 31**

Sam paced back and forth in the waiting room as she waited for any new information on Carly. They'd gotten to the hospital almost twenty minutes ago and since Jason and Sam were not immediate family, they weren't telling them anything. But if Jax didn't show up soon Sam was going to go find Carly on her own and make sure she and the baby were okay.

"Sam," Jason said walking up behind her. He'd left a couple minutes earlier to call Sonny; he would want to know that they'd taken Carly to the hospital.

"Did you get a hold of Sonny?" Sam asked wringing her hands.

"He's on his way," Jason said rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "They'd just left the PCPD."

"Oh, how did that go?" Sam asked concerned.

"Diane's annoyed," Jason admitted.

"Great," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Have they said anything?" Jason asked looking at the nurse he didn't recognize at the nurse's station. Which was surprising; he was at the hospital enough he usually knew every person on staff or almost everybody.

"No," Sam muttered. "We aren't considered family and they won't release any information until Jax gets here."

"Has he called?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed loudly. She glared at the nurse behind the counter and watched as she visibly gulped and hurried around the counter and through the doors marked hospital personal only.

"Sam," Jason said pulling her towards him. "Carly's going to be okay."

"You don't know that," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest and tried to relax when she heard his steady heartbeat. You could always rely on Jason to be calm in a crisis.

"I know Carly," Jason insisted.

"But that baby," Sam said doubtfully. Sam did care about Carly. She couldn't say that at first but as the years had passed she'd learned to accept Carly and even admire the woman. But as much as she wanted Carly to be okay, she needed that baby to be okay even more so.

"The baby will be fine," Jason said soothingly.

"Sam! Jason!" Jax said running off the elevator. "Where is she?"

"They took her back there," Sam said pulling out of Jason's arms. "They wouldn't tell us anything." She watched as Jax nodded and he strode resolutely through the doors marked hospital personal only and sighed in relief. Jax would find out if everything was okay.

Jason grabbed Sam's closest hand and pulled her over towards the chairs and pulled her down until she was sitting beside him. He kept her hands clasped tightly in his and watched as her knees started bouncing as she needed to get her nervous energy out. He'd make her leave the hospital for a walk if he thought for a single second that she would listen. But there would be no budging Sam until she found out if Carly and the baby were okay.

"Why is Diane annoyed?" Sam finally asked needing to get her mind to think about something else, anything else.

"Sonny lost his cool," Jason said quietly as he stared at the same two doors Sam's eyes were trained on.

"Why?"

"Claire Walsh is determined to speak to Michael," Jason explained. "She won't let this idea go of you killing Claudia for Sonny."

"It doesn't matter what she believes," Sam said shaking her head. "Michael and I told the truth."

"But she can cause problems," Jason pointed out.

"I'm not worried," Sam said biting her lip as that same nurse came out of the doors and went back behind the desk. She made a move to stand up and turned to glare at Jason when he held tight to her hand and shook his head at her.

"Annoying the hospital staff isn't going to make us any points Sam," Jason said calmly. "Let Jax talk to the doctor and then he'll come out and tell us what he knows."

"What's taking so long?" Sam asked squeezing his hand tightly. She wanted to run through those doors and demand answers.

"Sam…Jason," Sonny asked as he walked off the elevator with Diane at his side. "How's Carly?"

"We don't know," Sam said standing up. She pulled her hand out of Jason's grasp and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Nobody will tell us anything!" The nurse looked at them when Sam raised her voice.

"Sam," Jason said softly but he sighed when she turned her head to glare at him before she went back to glaring at the nurse. She wasn't going to calm down until she heard some sort of news from somebody.

"Is Jax here?" Sonny asked Jason.

"He got here a couple minutes before you," Jason said nodding his head.

"That's it," Sam muttered before striding towards the nurse's desk.

"Is Sam okay?" Diane asked concerned.

"She's worried about Carly…and the baby," Jason explained exchanging a glance with Sonny, watching as realization dawned in Sonny's eyes. They all turned to watch as the nurse tried to remain calm as she said something to Sam but she jumped when Sam slammed her fist down on the counter and then she turned and fled back behind the doors.

"What does she mean we aren't permitted to know anything?" Sam asked loudly as she walked back over towards them. "We were the ones who brought her in? Where are Patrick and Robyn when we need them?"

"They don't work maternity Sam," Jason said rationally.

"If somebody doesn't give me an answer soon I am going to –" Sam started to say but stopped when she heard the doors open and she saw Jax walk back through his clothes hidden behind a pair of hospital scrubs.

"They are taking Carly into delivery," Jax explained quickly, looking at Sam the entire time. "Both Carly and the baby are okay right now but Dr. Lee thinks it will be safer to take the baby by c-section instead of waiting the last month."

"So they are okay?" Sam asked taking his hand in hers.

"Yes but I have to get back," Jax said squeezing her hand before looking at both Jason and Sonny. He then turned and hurried back behind the doors.

"See Sam," Jason said smiling reassuringly at her. "They are both going to be just fine."

Sam nodded her head and allowed Jason to pull her back down into her seat. She could hear Sonny, Diane and him discussing the situation with Claire Walsh and she even managed to make a few noises as if she was actually paying attention but all she could think about was Carly and that baby behind those two doors.

Kristina sat at her normal table during lunch and pretended to eat the lunch Alexis had packed her but she couldn't find her appetite. It had been that way for weeks. Well, really since she'd returned from Mexico and had gotten back together with Kiefer. She loved Kiefer. He was one of the most popular boys in school and he came from a very influential family. She was now one of the most popular girls in school. And considering the year before she had been a social pariah because of who her father was that was a big deal.

But being Kiefer's girlfriend wasn't everything she thought it would be. She'd pictured them holding hands and going to the movies. They'd most likely win homecoming king and queen and be known around the school as Kiefer and Kristina. She'd even imagined a long distance relationship when he went off to college the next year. But she couldn't have pictured what being his girlfriend was really like.

He wanted sex. Which most girls' in high school were more than willing to provide. But Kristina wasn't ready. She knew she wasn't ready. She wasn't on the pill and she didn't even know how to approach her mom to ask about possibly getting on the pill. Kiefer was done waiting for her to be ready. He had finally issued an ultimatum and if Kristina didn't give in, he was through with her.

She wasn't ready to go back to being a social pariah. High school was hard enough but when nobody liked you, it was worse. At least as Kiefer Bauer's girlfriend she had some power. She knew his friends didn't really like her. And that the girl's still hated her but they wouldn't dare cross Kiefer's girlfriend.

But, even Kristina had to admit, that Kiefer's pushing for sex wasn't the biggest issue in their relationship. He'd hit her; a couple of times now but only when she made him mad; which lately seemed to be all the time. She wasn't giving him what he wanted and she knew she had a limited amount of time before he followed through on his threat to dump her.

She'd been afraid he was going to dump her this morning. She didn't know how he'd found her, she hadn't told him she was going to her grandfather's for breakfast. Usually she let him drive her to school but lately she had made excuses. But he'd finally caught on and followed her. His parents were going to be out of town this weekend and he wanted her to find a way to sneak out of her house and to stay with him at his. He wanted sex.

Kristina rubbed her wrist where she knew she'd have a perfect bruise from his fingers. She'd told him she couldn't get away this weekend and he hadn't reacted well. He never did when she denied him anything. She knew it was time to make up her mind. To either give in or walk away. She just wished she had the guts to do the former.

"Kristina," Michael said sitting down across from her.

"Michael," she said smiling brightly. She tugged her sweater down until her hands were hidden in her sleeves and put them below the table in her lap. "I didn't think you were coming to school today."

"Didn't have much of a choice," Michael muttered.

"Did you find Sam?" Kristina asked curiously.

"No…but she showed up while I was talking to Jason," Michael said deciding to leave out his conversation with Johnny. It wouldn't only worry Kristina and he wasn't sure Sam would want her little sister to know. "She's okay…she knows about the possible threat of Anthony Zaccharra."

"He's in prison though," Kristina said confused. "He can't really do anything from behind bars…right?"

"You're probably right," Michael agreed wondering if he'd ever been that gullible. To actually believe that prison would stop people. He knew Anthony was a threat but he wondered if Johnny wasn't the bigger threat. He could understand why Johnny was so angry, if anything happened to Kristina, he'd be out for vengeance too. But Claudia had done a lot of bad things. Even Johnny had to see that. "So where's Kiefer?"

"I think he had a meeting or something," Kristina said quickly. "Why?"

"You're rarely without him anymore," Michael pointed out. "I was just wondering if you'd finally realized you could do better."

"Kiefer's the most popular guy in school Michael," Kristina said defensively.

"That doesn't mean anything Kristina," Michael said shaking his head.

"Yes it does," Kristina said jumping up. She forgot about her wrist and started throwing her lunch back into her paper sack, glaring at him the whole time. "Kiefer comes from a good family and he is going places. He doesn't have a thug for a father-"

"What happened to your wrist?" Michael asked reaching across the table to grab her hand. "Did Kiefer do that?"

"No!" Kristina exclaimed pulling her arm away. "Kiefer is a good guy Michael. You just haven't given him a chance." She tossed her lunch in the nearest trash can before hurrying out of the lunch room, barely noticing all the murmurs and glances thrown her way. She just had to get out of there. Before Michael got the truth out of her.

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had lain, crumpled on her front porch before she'd finally found the will to get up. Just like she didn't know how she made it to the hospital. One minute she was on her porch the next she was in the hospital parking garage. She knew she should wait until she calmed down before seeking out Nicholas. That she was probably not in the right frame of mind to see her co-workers. But she had to warn him.

She didn't know how Lucky had found out. She'd ended it with Nicholas…except for that one last night. Nicholas and her had called it their goodbye. They both knew they couldn't be together. Elizabeth had her chance to be a family with Lucky. He was the father to her two boys. The only father they knew anyways. She needed to be with Lucky.

Elizabeth made her way towards the elevator and dashed away the tears still falling from her eyes. She averted her face when somebody got on behind her but it wasn't quick enough.

"Nurse Webber, are you okay?" the concerned passenger said touching her arm.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Elizabeth managed to get out before taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Should I call Lucky?"

"No!" Elizabeth said loudly biting her lip when the other nurse backed away. "I mean, no, he's working today. I'll be okay."

"If you're sure," the nurse said walking off the elevator quickly when the doors opened. She glanced back at Elizabeth one last time before rounding the corner.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as the doors shut again and sighed in relief when she had the elevator to herself. She'd known she would run into people who knew her and knew about her engagement to Lucky. Of course they'd want to call Lucky. He was supposed to be her fiancé. Everybody knew. The hospital staff had chipped in on a huge bouquet of flowers when they'd heard about the engagement.

She looked up at the lit number as the doors opened again and wanted to groan when she saw that she only had two more floors to go until she reached the floor where Nicholas' office was. She wiped her eyes quickly as the doors opened and she attempted a smile at the waiting doctor before her eyes found and stayed trained on in the waiting room.

Sam McCall was sitting between Jason and Sonny, her hand held tightly in Jason's grasp.

Elizabeth didn't know what prompted her to get off the elevator. This wasn't the time to confront Sam. She needed to have at least some control over her emotions before she approached Sam but there was no stopping her as she strode towards the meddling brunette. She was the reason Lucky had found out. He'd never even have suspected if Sam had kept her mouth shut.

"This is all your fault!" Elizabeth said as she finally reached the group of people. She no longer could see Jason, Sonny or Diane. The only person in her sights was Sam.

"Elizabeth," Sam said standing up slowly. She motioned for Jason to stay out of it as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't the time."

"You couldn't mind your own business," Elizabeth went on glaring at her. "You just have to stick your nose into mine."

"Elizabeth," Sam said again trying to remain calm.

"We were happy," Elizabeth said shaking her head at her. "Finally happy. Finally going to be the family we've always dreamed of being. Lucky was going to be my boys' father. But you had to ruin it."

"I didn't ruin it!" Sam said loudly. She could see the hospital personal in the area starting to take notice of the spectacle that they were slowly becoming. "You were the one who ruined it Elizabeth! You cheated on Lucky!"

"It was over!" Elizabeth yelled. "Nicholas and I were done. I chose Lucky. I love Lucky. I want to be with Lucky!"

"Now…maybe," Sam said sarcastically shaking her head at her. "I'm still not convinced on that either Elizabeth."

"It's none of your business!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Elizabeth," Jason said quietly trying to calm her down. He could see Sam getting worked up again when she'd just finally started to relax. "Sam is right…this isn't the time."

"Go right ahead Jason…protect your precious Sam," she said surprising everybody by her attack on him. "Let her turn you against the people who used to be your friends."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused. She exchanged a look with Jason and then Sonny but they both looked bewildered. "What friends? You?"

"Jason and I were friends Sam…before he got back together with you," Elizabeth said trying to sound condescending but it came off more as crazy. "We were even more than friends. But we couldn't…we both knew it. It was the hardest-"

"Elizabeth enough," Jason said loudly.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled stepping closer to Sam. "I can't stop Jason from listening to your poison. I guess if he can't be with me he'll settle for a slut like you."

"This coming from the woman who's been sleeping with two brothers!" Sam exclaimed reading the intent on Elizabeth's face too late. She felt the sting of the slap before the resounding noise was heard. She moved her jaw and knew she had a look of shock on her face as she turned to look at the nurse. A woman who she'd never thought of as violent.

"Elizabeth…get out of here," Jason warned his arm going around Sam's shoulder as he tried to move her face so he could see how bad it was.

"Stay out of my business," Elizabeth said without even looking at him. She glared one last time at Sam before spinning on her heels and walking back towards the elevator. They all watched as she hit the up button and then she calmly walked onto the elevator.

"If you wish to press assault charges I will have absolutely no problem making them stick," Diane offered crossing her arms across her chest.

"No," Sam said shaking her head. She stared at the elevator for another moment before looking up at Jason. "She's…not well Jason."

"I don't care about her," Jason said lifting her face so he could see the red handprint on her face. "I never thought she'd hit you Sam." He ran his fingers gently up and down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked from behind her.

"I'm fine," Sam said without taking her eyes away from Jason. "But Elizabeth isn't. I think I need to call Lucky and maybe even Nicholas." She glanced back at the elevator before she bit her lip uncertainly. "You don't think she is picking the boys up do you?"

"I hope not," Diane said for all of them. "That woman is seriously angry. She should definitely not be taking care of kids right now."

"Call Lucky," Jason said before he hurried towards the stairs. He knew what floor the daycare center was on and it wouldn't take him long to see if the boys were there and if Elizabeth planned on picking them up.

"Sam…are you sure you're okay?" Sonny asked sitting down beside her as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah," Sam said distractedly. And she was fine. Her cheek may sting a bit but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She was more worried about those two little boys whose mother may have gone off the deep end today. She had to make sure they were taken care of.


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so so so sorry about the long wait for an update here! I forgot I had the story published here and have been updating at another website. But I am here to post every chapter that I have written. Once again I am so so so sorry.**

**Chapter 32**

"Lucky," Sam said once he'd answered. It was the third time she'd tried his cell and she'd been afraid that he'd gone on another bender since his confrontation with Elizabeth. But he didn't sound drunk. "Where are you?"

"I'm just driving around," Lucky said slightly distracted by his own thoughts. He hadn't wanted to talk to anybody but when his phone wouldn't quit ringing he knew that Sam wouldn't stop calling until he answered. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know where the boys are?" Sam asked hoping she sounded calm and in control.

"No…why?" Lucky asked confused.

"I just saw Elizabeth…" Sam said her voice trailing off.

"She came to your place?" Lucky asked.

"No," Sam said quickly when she heard the anger creeping back into his voice. "I'm at the hospital."

"Why are you at the hospital?" Lucky asked now sounding worried.

"I'm fine," Sam said immediately. "Carly was having some pains so we took her to the hospital to get checked out."

"Is Carly okay?" Lucky asked already turning his car around to head back towards Port Charles and the hospital. Carly was family even if they rarely talked.

"I think so," Sam said lightly. "But the thing is…Elizabeth isn't Lucky. We just…had a scene and she's…not well."

"What happened?"

"That doesn't matter Lucky," Sam said shaking her head.

"What did she do Sam?" Lucky asked resolutely.

"She's just really upset," Sam said not willing to get into it over the phone. "I don't think she should be around the boys right now. Jason went to check the hospital daycare but I thought you might know where they were."

"I'm not sure but I can call around," Lucky finally said knowing without Sam saying that something big had happened. "Sam…are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," Sam said closing her eyes.

"Sam…she didn't…" Lucky started to say.

"Lucky…it doesn't matter what happened between me and Elizabeth," Sam said determinedly. "I can handle Elizabeth. But she shouldn't be around the boys right now."

"Okay," Lucky said taking a deep breath. "I'll find out where they are."

"Thank you," Sam sighed. "Also…you be careful too."

"Sam are you sure you're okay?" Lucky asked.

"Yes," Sam said turning as the elevator doors opened and Jason got off. She saw him shake his head at her and she nodded. "The boys aren't at the hospital."

"They are probably at her grams," Lucky said distractedly. "Sam…I'm sorry-"

"This isn't your fault Lucky," Sam interrupted him. "What Elizabeth does or says is not your fault. Now I gotta go…call me when you have the boys."

"I will…I promise," Lucky said before hanging up.

Sam hung up her phone slowly and closed her eyes as she tried the stupid breathing exercises to calm herself down. She had done what she could for Jake and Cameron; she'd called their father. Lucky was going to find out where they were and pick them up. She hadn't told him everything Elizabeth had said or that she'd slapped her. That would only set Lucky off more and those two boys needed at least one parent in control.

"Lucky's going to get the boys," Sam said as Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"Sam…I'm sorry-"

"Not you too," Sam said rolling her eyes. She looked up at him until they were looking into one another's eyes. "What Elizabeth says or does is not your fault."

"I just never thought she'd…I never would have let her hit you," Jason said lifting his hand to gently stroke her cheek. It was still red and Jason wished he could go back in time and stop Elizabeth.

"Jason," Sam said softly. "I never thought Elizabeth would hit me."

"I don't recognize her right now," Jason muttered picturing the look of hate on her face as she'd yelled at Sam. Elizabeth had always seemed so calm and serene to Jason. He'd known her for a long time and he'd never seen such anger coming from her.

"I do," Sam mumbled before she could stop herself. She grimaced when she saw the way Jason looked at her and pulled out of his arms so she could wrap her own arms around her stomach.

"You've seen Elizabeth like this?" Jason asked confused.

"Yeah," Sam admitted gnawing on her bottom lip. "When we…back when we were trying to start over…after you and her…well you know...she acted like that quite a bit."

"I never saw her act like that," Jason said confused.

"Of course you didn't," Diane said rolling her eyes. She had to get back to her office but hadn't wanted to leave without letting them know what her next plan of action was going to be in regards to Claire Walsh. "Sorry…I didn't mean to overhear."

"Really?" Jason asked doubtfully.

"But really Jason," Diane said continuing on like he hadn't said anything. "When a woman wants a man, especially a man who is already taken, she will say or do anything to get him. Sam was an obstacle…Elizabeth had to get rid of her."

"But," Jason said turning to look at Sam. He could see the truth on Sam's face, she agreed with Diane. "I didn't know."

"Men never do," Diane said shaking her head at him pathetically. "Now Sam, I don't want you to worry about Claire Walsh. She is just grasping at straws but she has no proof."

"Thank you Diane," Sam said smiling sadly at her. She hadn't looked at Jason since Diane had started talking. It was one thing for Sam to think it and for her to tell Jason that Elizabeth had treated her badly in the past. It was a whole other thing for someone else to say it.

"Give Carly my best," she said before striding purposely towards the elevator. She turned back around and arched an eyebrow as she added, "And if you do decide to press charges…call me."

"Do you want to press charges?" Jason asked following Sam back over to their chairs in the waiting room. "I mean…Elizabeth shouldn't have hit you."

"No Jason," Sam said warily. She plopped down in her chair and rested her head in her hands. "If I press charges…it's only going to make things worse." Though a part of her wondered how much worse things could get.

"What did Lucky say?" Jason asked cautiously. He could see that Sam was frustrated and barely keeping it together. Between Carly and the baby and now Elizabeth attacking her, she had so much on her mind.

"I didn't tell him," Sam admitted. "Jake and Cameron need one parent to be stable right now. I don't think it's going to be Elizabeth….so Lucky can't find out about Elizabeth attacking me."

"How are you going to keep it a secret?" Jason asked curiously.

"I don't know," Sam sighed. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to handle Elizabeth. She just knew that Elizabeth wasn't done. No…she was sure Elizabeth was just getting started.

"Nicholas!" Elizabeth cried hurrying through his office door.

"Elizabeth," Nicholas said standing up. He met her in front of his desk and wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry, her arms squeezing his waist tightly. "What's wrong? What happened? Is it the boys?"

"Lucky knows," Elizabeth whispered looking up at him with tear drenched eyes.

"What…" Nicholas said confused. "Lucky knows…about us?"

"He…just…he lost it," Elizabeth went on. "I've never seen him like that…not since the drugs."

"You think Lucky is doing drugs again?" Nicholas asked incredulously. He just couldn't picture his brother going back to that lifestyle. Not when he had seen how destructive he'd been.

"He admitted he got drunk last night," Elizabeth said her lips trembling. "He is so angry Nicholas."

"What exactly happened Elizabeth?" Nicholas asked helping her to the closest chair.

"Lucky…he saw us," Elizabeth said softly. "That last night…he must have…I don't even know. Did you hear something?"

"No," Nicholas said shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to wrap his head around what Elizabeth was saying.

"He is so mad…he…" Elizabeth said starting to cry.

"Did he hurt you?" Nicholas asked crouching down beside her.

"He told me…he was never in love with me," Elizabeth said tears pouring down her face. "He hates me Nicholas! I love him so much…I want to be his wife. I need him!"

"Shhh," Nicholas said soothingly. He pulled her back into his embrace as he ran his hand up and down her back. He knew she loved Lucky. He wished she didn't, it would make everything so much easier if Elizabeth loved him. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be her husband. But she could only picture her life with Lucky. Nicholas was only good as an escape. But a part of him held out hope that since Lucky now knew the truth…that maybe he and Elizabeth had a chance.

"This is all Sam's fault," Elizabeth muttered her body shaking as she cried.

"Elizabeth," Nicholas said softly.

"It is!" Elizabeth insisted. "I know we were wrong…I get that. But it was over. She knew I picked Lucky. That I want to be with Lucky. But she can't stand the thought of me being happy. She has to destroy everything in my life!"

"How is Sam destroying your life?" Nicholas asked confused. He knew she was angry Sam had told Lucky about their affair but Lucky catching them in the act wasn't Sam's fault. It was bad timing.

"She took Jason…and now she is trying to take Lucky," Elizabeth said vehemently.

"Jason?" Nicholas asked pulling away from her. "What does Jason have to do with this?"

"He's one of my best friends," Elizabeth explained. "But ever since he got back with Sam he is becoming somebody I don't even recognize. He is letting Sam push everybody who matters out of his life."

"I don't think," Nicholas said slowly but stopped when Elizabeth glared at him.

"I know you don't like Jason, Nicholas," she said staring him down. "But he matters to me. He always will. I'm already losing him to Sam…I will not lose Lucky."

"I think you need to take a deep breath," Nicholas said backing away as Elizabeth stood up quickly.

"No," Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I will not calm down. Sam is trying to destroy my life. I will not let her get away with it. I won't."

Nicholas watched as Elizabeth hurried out of his office and he rubbed his face with both hands as he tried to calm down. He knew he should follow her and make sure she was okay but she wasn't going to listen to him right now. She needed to work through her anger. She would come to him again. She always did.

Sam stood staring through the window of Carly's hospital room door. She could feel Jason standing right behind her and Sonny off to her right. Dr. Lee had just informed them that Carly was settled in her room and they could go and see her now.

"Did Dr. Lee say the baby was okay?" Sam asked, pausing with her hand on the door.

"Yes," Jason said covering her hand with his as he opened the door for her. He nudged her through the door and smiled as Carly gave them all a tired smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Carly said quietly looking down at the bundle in her arms. "I'd like you all to meet Josselyn Jacks."

"She's gorgeous," Sam said softly as she made her way closer. "She's okay?"

"She's perfect," Carly said smiling happily. "Dr. Lee says she is doing amazing." She rocked back and forth as she looked between Jason and Sam. "Thank you…for getting me here so quickly."

"Yes, thank you," Jax said from the chair beside the bed.

"Of course," Sam said shaking her head. She reached out gently touching the baby's cheek with the back of her hand and smiled as Josselyn made a noise in her sleep. "I'm just glad everything is okay."

"Do you want to hold her?" Carly asked tentatively. She knew how Sam felt about babies and how it still bothered her to this day that she would never be able to have one of her own. It wasn't fair. Even Carly could see how Sam was born to be a mother.

"Can I?" Sam asked already reaching out to take her from Carly's arms. She took a couple steps away and just stared at the peaceful newborn in her arms. Josselyn Jacks was perfect.

Carly smiled at the picture Sam and Josselyn made before turning to Jason. "What in the hell happened?"

"What?" Jason asked surprised. He looked at Jax who just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Carly.

"What happened to Sam's face?" Carly asked glancing at Sam out of the corner of her eye but Sam was across the room rocking Josselyn.

"Carly-"

"No Jason," Carly said glaring at him. "Sam has a handprint on her cheek. Somebody slapped her. Who was it?"

"Elizabeth," Sonny said speaking up for the first time. He'd kept quiet once he'd seen how radiant Carly looked holding Josselyn. He'd seen the look on Jax's face, the love he didn't bother to hide as he stared at his wife and baby. That had belonged to Sonny and sometimes he still thought Carly belonged to him. The jealousy had taken over his body and he knew that if he opened his mouth, he'd say something he'd regret.

"Elizabeth Webber!" Carly said loudly, drawing Sam's attention. The two of them stared at one another, Carly's eyes taking in the pink handprint on Sam's face. "You let that mousy little nurse hit you?"

"I didn't let her do anything," Sam said rolling her eyes. She walked back over to Carly and handed Josselyn back to her.

"Then why do you have a handprint on your face?" Carly asked pointedly. She turned to Jason and glared at him again. "Why did you let Elizabeth slap Sam?"

"Carly," Jason said closing his eyes as he struggled to find some patience.

"No Jason," Carly said pausing as someone's cell started ringing. She stared at Jax who held his phone up as he walked towards the door. She waited until he walked out of the room before turning her head back to Jason. "You have the quickest reflexes of anyone I know. I don't understand how Elizabeth was able to slap Sam. Did you at least slap her back?"

"No," Sam said shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why the hell not?" Carly asked her annoyance clear in her tone of voice. "You never hold back from slapping me back."

"Slapping Elizabeth wouldn't have done any good," Sam said simply. "It wouldn't be a fair fight."

Carly smirked. "Well…that's true. Why did she slap you?"

"Uh…." Sam said looking at Jason like a deer caught in headlights. Even though she knew Lucky and Elizabeth were over and soon the entire town would know that, Sam didn't want to be the one to give Carly the news. There was no way she'd stay out of it and she'd probably create more problems.

"Elizabeth blames Sam for something," Jason finally said calmly.

"What?" Carly asked confused but then her eyes widened and she looked between Jason and Sam. "Don't tell me she wants Jason again? She's with Lucky now. I thought they were happily engaged and going to be one big happy family blah blah blah."

"They were," Sam finally said grimacing.

"What happened?" Carly asked eyes wide. She reached over and grabbed Sam's wrist before she could back away. "What is going on? C'mon Sam! You know I hate not knowing something."

"We all know that Carly," Jason said sarcastically. He saw Sam look at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to be the one to tell her. He hated gossip but he also knew this wouldn't stay quiet for long. Nothing did in Port Charles.

"Elizabeth…cheated on Lucky," Sam said slowly. She pulled her wrist out of Carly's suddenly relaxed grip and stepped back.

"Elizabeth cheated on Lucky," Carly repeated her eyes darting between all three of them. "With who?"

"Not Jason," Sam said rolling her eyes when Carly looked at him suspiciously.

"Well of course not," Carly agreed. "Jason never makes the same mistake twice."

"It doesn't matter who," Sam said watching as Carly arched one eyebrow at her.

"If you think I'm letting you leave this room without telling me who Sam, you are sadly mistaken," Carly warned.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked smirking. "You just had a baby."

"I'm feeling better by the moment," Carly said glaring at her. "Just tell me or I'm going to start making your life a living hell."

"Start," Jason muttered. He turned as the door opened and they all stared at Jax.

"I need to go take care of something," Jax said quickly.

"Is it the hotel?" Carly asked concerned.

"No…no," Jax said quickly. "The hotel is fine." He walked over to her and bent down to give her a kiss before placing a chaste kiss on Josselyn's forehead. "Take care of our baby girl."

"Always," Carly said smiling down at the still sleeping baby. She didn't look up when Jax left the room again, just continued to admire her new daughter.

"Sam and I-" Jason started to say but closed his mouth as Carly's head shot up to look at him.

"You are not going anywhere until I know who Elizabeth slept with," she stated looking at all three of them. When Sam and Jason stayed quiet she looked at Sonny who shuffled his feet before sighing.

"Nicholas," he said.

"She slept with Lucky's brother!" Carly said loudly wincing when Josselyn jerked in her arms and started crying. She immediately started cooing and soothing the baby.

Sam felt her phone vibrate before they all heard the ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at the number flashing on her screen. She looked up at Jason as she answered her body tense. "Hello?"

"Samantha McCall," a voice she didn't recognize boomed out. "We need to talk."

"Who is this?" Sam asked confused. She watched as both Jason and Sonny walked over towards her, both not liking the look on her face.

"Anthony Zaccharra."

Sam froze closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I don't think we have anything to talk about." She grimaced, latching onto Jason's hand when he laughed.

"Oh…I think we do," he said ominously. "Come to the prison…soon."

Sam opened her mouth but she heard the click as he hung up and she lowered the phone to her side as she took a deep breath. She looked at Jason and Sonny before tucking the phone back in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Jason asked concerned.

"Anthony Zaccharra," Sam said biting her lip. "He wants to talk."

"No," Jason said shaking his head.

"I'm to go to the prison…soon," Sam said crossing her arms across her stomach as a chill went up her spine. She didn't want to see Anthony. She didn't want to look him in the eye knowing he hated her and wanted to kill her for taking Claudia's life.

"No," Jason repeated.

"He's just going to call me again….or do something worse," Sam said shaking her head. "Maybe if I go….I can figure out what he's planning."

"Or he could do something at the prison," Jason said putting his hands on her shoulders. "You aren't going."

"I think I have to," Sam said looking at him.

"No you don't," Jason argued. He wanted to yell or hit something when he saw the look on her face. She was scared but she was going. But she wasn't going alone.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Elizabeth hung up her cell phone and closed her eyes as she took a couple deep breaths. She sat in her car in the hospital parking lot and wanted to scream. She'd wanted to call her gram and ask her if the boys could spend the night. She needed to get a handle on her emotions before she had to put her happy mommy face on. But her gram didn't have the boys anymore.

Lucky had them.

He'd stood on her front porch only a few hours ago and broke her heart. He'd ripped it out, threw it on the ground and stomped it to smithereens. Then he'd calmly driven to grams and picked up their boys. Without calling her, without asking if it was okay. He just took it upon himself to take them.

That wasn't happening. She and the boys were a unit. He knew that.

Elizabeth sat in her car holding in her scream as she hit the speed dial for Lucky's cell. She listened to the ringing phone and as it continued to go unanswered she went back to taking calming breaths. He better not be screening her calls, not when he had her boys. She sighed in relief when he finally answered.

"Yeah?" His voice was cool, not the usual way he answered the phone when it was her. She already missed the sweet way he'd used to speak to her.

"Lucky…where are the boys?" Elizabeth prided herself that she sounded calm because she was feeling anything but calm as she had to listen to her boys talking and laughing in the background.

"They are with me," Lucky stated clearly. He didn't elaborate, didn't explain why he thought he had the right to pick them up without clearing it with her.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked after a moment of silence had passed.

"What happened after I left you Elizabeth?" Lucky asked without bothering to answer her question.

"What…what do you mean what happened?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Where did you go?" Lucky asked slowly, like he was talking to a dimwitted child. "Who did you speak to?"

Elizabeth froze as she realized where he was going with this. Sam had called him. She'd already called Lucky and told him about their confrontation. She had probably filled his head with lies and turned Lucky even more against her. Sam was becoming too much of a problem.

"I saw Nicholas," Elizabeth finally said.

"Had to warn him huh," Lucky said sarcastically. "Did he wrap his arms around you Elizabeth? Did you guys have one more screw? Now that I know you don't have to hide anymore. Screw away Elizabeth."

"Lucky," Elizabeth said tears gathering in her eyes. He'd never spoke to her like this. Ever. He always had respect for her. "Nicholas and I…it wasn't like that…"

"So it was just sex," Lucky said. "Well I hope it was worth it."

"Lucky where are my boys?" Elizabeth asked carefully. She didn't want them to hear this conversation.

"The boys are playing in the other room Elizabeth," Lucky said. "They are going to be spending some time with me."

Elizabeth held her breath for a moment before she erupted. "No they are not Lucky! They are my boys! You can't just take them when you want."

"I can and I did Elizabeth," Lucky stated coldly. "You don't want to argue with me on this."

"You can't just take my boys!" Elizabeth yelled. "What gives you the right-"

"What did you say to Sam, Elizabeth?" Lucky asked.

"I knew it," Elizabeth said angrily. "I knew that…that slut called you!"

"What happened Elizabeth?" Lucky asked calmly. "Why did Sam call and warn me that you weren't stable?"

"Nothing happened," Elizabeth lied. "Sam is trying to ruin my life Lucky and you are letting her."

"I think you are doing a bang up job all by yourself Elizabeth," Lucky pointed out. "Something happened…and I will find out."

"You don't want to do this," Elizabeth warned. "Don't put the boys in the middle Lucky."

"I'm not," Lucky said honestly. "But it sounds like you are."

"Lucky-" Elizabeth said loudly.

"The boys are staying with me for a while," Lucky repeated. "And Elizabeth….get a lawyer."

"What….why?" Elizabeth said confused. A lawyer? Why would she need a lawyer? It wasn't like they were married. They were only engaged. They didn't need lawyers.

"I think we need to rethink the custody arrangement," Lucky said honestly.

"What!" Elizabeth yelled but she heard the click of the cell phone as he hung up. She screeched and threw her phone against the passenger side door and started slamming her hands on her steering wheel. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose her fiancé and her boys all in one day. No freaking way.

Elizabeth didn't know how long she sat in her car but as she finally climbed out some time later, she knew she had to do something. Her life was coming apart at the seams and there was only one person to blame. Sam was going to pay. She'd stuck her nose into Elizabeth's business one too many times. It was time Elizabeth returned the favor.

Michael walked into the principal's office and saw his stepfather Jax standing in front of the desk smiling as he talked to the principal. Michael's brow furrowed as he hurried towards Jax, a million thoughts flying threw his mind as to why he would be at the school. "What happened? Is it mom?"

"Your mom is okay," Jax said quickly. He turned back to the principal and made their excuses before he led the way out of the office and out of the school. "She went into labor this morning but Jason and Sam got her to the hospital in time"

"The baby?" Michael asked worried.

"Is perfect," Jax said smiling as he pictured his darling baby girl. "I left your new baby sister, Josselyn, sleeping in your mother's arms."

"A girl," Michael said a small smile on his face. He'd never thought it would be a girl. He'd always pictured another boy. "Are we going to pick Morgan up before we go to the hospital?" he asked when he saw the empty car.

"No," Jax said shaking his head. "We aren't going to the hospital Michael."

"Where are we going?" Michael asked confused but he climbed into the car anyways. He buckled up and looked at his stepfather expectantly.

"The police station," Jax said starting the car. "Claire Walsh needs to get your statement Michael. Now I know Sonny and Jason have been trying to keep you away from her but we can no longer delay the inevitable."

"Do they know about this?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"No," Jax admitted. "But you have nothing to worry about Michael. Claire Walsh doesn't think you did anything wrong. She just needs to hear exactly what happened…the truth Michael."

"I told Mac the truth the night it happened," Michael said confused.

"Claire thinks you may have forgotten a few things," Jax explained. "And I have to agree with her."

"What?" Michael asked shocked.

"Claire thinks you are protecting Sonny," Jax suggested. "And I think she's right. You need to tell her everything that happened that day Michael. Everything."

"I did," Michael stated. "Sam shot Claudia before she could shoot her and then me. It was self-defense Jax…that's what happened."

"That's the story," Jax said calmly. He pulled into the PCPD parking lot and turned the key off as he faced his step son. "You need to listen to me Michael. Claire Walsh is a close friend of mine. She is trying to find the truth and your lying isn't helping matters. We both know Sonny wanted Claudia dead."

"She put me in a coma Jax," Michael said staring at him with cold eyes. He didn't know it but it was a similar expression Jax had seen on Jason's face on more than one occasion.

"I know that," Jax said putting his hand on Michael's shoulder. "And she would have paid for that…if Sam hadn't followed Sonny's orders and killed her."

"That's not what happened," Michael said glaring at him.

"Do you know what's at stake here Michael?" Jax asked shaking his head at him. "Your entire future is riding on this…if you lie…I can't protect you. Claire will go after both you and Sam for the murder of Claudia. Don't toss your future away like that." Jax waited for Michael to say something but sighed when the boy remained silent. "Claire is our friend Michael. You need to tell her the truth. I know you want to protect Sonny and Jason but it's not worth your future. Do you understand?"

Michael looked away and stared out the windshield for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I understand."

Jax smiled and nodded his head. "I knew you would. Now let's go. Claire is waiting on us."

Michael climbed out of the car and followed Jax into the PCPD. He knew he should be feeling afraid or at least nervous at the thought of finally sitting down and talking to Claire Walsh. His dad and Jason, even Sam, had been doing everything in their power to make sure this moment would never happen. But it was time. Michael knew that everything hinged on this next moment. Sam's future and his own were at stake.

Sam stood in the Pentonville visiting room and stared at the seat where Anthony Zaccharra would momentarily be sitting. Once she'd made the decision to see Anthony, making the arrangements had been easy. Between Jason and Sonny's connections at Pentonville and Anthony's, she'd been approved and put on the visiting list within minutes.

The hardest part had been leaving Carly behind in her hospital room, she hated being left behind. Even if it was for a good reason, like her just having a baby. Sam had to smile as she pictured the look on Carly's face as she'd made Jason and Sam promise to tell her everything that is said. Neither of them wanted the wrath of Carly on them if they left out anything. Sonny had stayed behind to make sure Carly didn't try anything stupid, like leaving the hospital to follow them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked from behind her. He hadn't left her side since she'd hung up the phone. He just continued to point out all the reasons why this wasn't a good idea.

"I have to do this," Sam told him the same thing she'd been telling them since he'd hustled her out to his SUV and started the what felt like the shortest ride to Pentonville. In her memories from her few visits to see Jason there it had seemed to take forever.

"Why?" Jason finally asked. He'd had the question on the tip of his tongue since Sam had made the decision to meet Anthony. He had started to ask but then he'd seen the look of resolve on her face. So he'd made the arrangements and made sure they had all the protection they needed to make sure Sam would be safe; including him being in the visiting room with her. Normally that wasn't proper procedure but he had some pull at the prison, plus money always made things easier.

"Jason…I killed his daughter," Sam said softly.

"Sam," Jason said looking at her carefully. "You had to shoot Claudia."

"I know that," Sam said honestly. She stared up at him and made sure that he could see that she didn't feel guilty about the decision she had made that night. Shooting Claudia had been the right choice. But she was getting ready to see Claudia's father. He would have a different outlook on the matter. "But Anthony is her father. He has a right to be angry."

"He doesn't have the right to come after you," Jason said his muscles tense as a guard opened the door and then ushered Anthony into the room. Anthony didn't look well, prison wasn't treating him the way he was used to being treated. He looked tired and old, not the man Jason and Sam remembered from the year before.

"Ms. McCall," he said his arms and legs shackled, another stipulation that Jason had made. He wasn't giving him a single opportunity to try anything. "So nice of you join me."

"What do you want Anthony?" Jason asked losing his normal cool that he always wore like a shield when dealing with men like Anthony Zaccharra.

"Jason Morgan," Anthony said leaning back in his chair as he stared at him. "You can't give Ms. McCall and I a moment alone while we…discuss…my daughter's last moments on this earth."

"No," Jason said glaring at him as he moved as close to Sam as he could get.

Anthony nodded his head before looking back at the woman who had taken his daughter from him. "So you killed Claudia."

Sam stared at him for a moment, taking in the man that Sonny and Jason were so worried about. For some reason, she wasn't afraid. She touched Jason's wrist before pulling out the chair across from Anthony so she could sit down. She could feel Jason's eyes glaring at her back as she already deviated from his orders about staying right beside him but she didn't feel hatred from Anthony. She didn't even really feel grief. If she was reading him right, she felt curiosity.

"Yes," Sam finally said simply stating the obvious. "Your daughter was threatening someone I care very much about."

"I told her that shooting would come back and bite her on the ass," Anthony said shaking his head at his daughter's stupidity. "I warned her when she married Sonny that the truth would come out and he'd have her killed…is that what happened?"

"Sonny didn't have me kill Claudia," Sam said honestly.

"But we would have," Jason pointed out. He wanted Anthony to know his daughter's days had been numbered. Sam shooting Claudia hadn't been what either Sonny or Jason wanted but neither could they find any ounce of sympathy for her death.

"And I'd have to retaliate," Anthony said smirking at Jason. He loved pushing his buttons.

"You better not come after Sam," Jason warned him clenching both his hands into fists.

"I have no plans to come after Ms. McCall," Anthony said surprising Jason but as he turned to look at Sam, he could see she'd already come to that realization. "You took my daughter's life because she was sloppy. Because she was stupid."

"Claudia was crazy…at the end," Sam explained carefully. She didn't want to set Anthony off but she wanted him to know the truth. "She took me and a teenage boy at gunpoint and she planned on killing us both. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"No," Anthony agreed. He'd have done the same, had somebody threatened Johnny and had done many times in the past. "But you did take my daughter's life."

"Anthony…" Jason warned.

"You are lucky Ms. McCall," Anthony went on ignoring Jason. "I had already written Claudia off…she was no longer under my protection." He smiled when he saw the looks on Jason and Sam's faces. "When she chose…Sonny over me….we were through," Anthony explained. "I knew this day would come. But she believed that Sonny would fall in love with her. She was stupid."

"But Johnny…" Sam said confused. He had warned her about Anthony, about his reaction to Claudia's death. But either Anthony was lying or Johnny didn't know that Anthony had written Claudia off.

"My son," Anthony said shaking his head. "He and Claudia were very close. I told him Claudia was not worth it. That she was disloyal to our organization."

"But Johnny was also part of Sonny's organization," Sam pointed out.

"Only until he could build up the Zaccharra family once again," Anthony said smiling at them but then he lost it as he remembered Johnny's anger at Claudia's death. "But now with Claudia's death...he will not let it go unanswered for."

"Johnny is not touching Sam," Jason said already pulling out his cell phone to initiate orders for his men to be on the lookout for Johnny.

"Oh he will," Anthony said before standing up.

"Why did you call me here?" Sam asked also standing up.

"I needed to see you," Anthony said staring at her carefully. "Claudia never stood a chance. But Johnny…he just might." He gave her one last smile before he was taken out of the room by the guards.

"Johnny will be picked up tonight Sam," Jason said squeezing her shoulder with his free hand.

Sam nodded her head as she turned and followed Jason out of the room. She knew Jason believed that, had to believe that. But she knew, deep down, that Anthony was right. Claudia had been too angry and upset to stand a chance against Sam. But Johnny was a different story. He wasn't going to make it easy on Jason. He probably either had a plan in motion or was coming up with one.

"You are staying with me tonight," Jason said taking a break from talking to Sonny. He looked down at her and took her closest hand in his as they walked out of Pentonville and towards his SUV. "We'll have someone pack up your things and move them in tomorrow."

"Jason," Sam said shaking her head at him. "I'm not moving in with you."

"Yes you are," Jason said in his no nonsense voice. He said something into his phone before hanging up and tucking it into his pocket.

"No, I'm not," Sam said pulling on his hand until he stopped and faced her. "You already have Spinelli and Maxie living with you. I'm not bringing danger to them."

"They are on their honeymoon," Jason pointed out.

"You've already called Spinelli and put him to work Jason," Sam said rolling her eyes. "Maxie will have him on the next plane out of there once she realizes what is going on."

"You are not staying at your place alone," Jason insisted.

"Fine…then stay with me," Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"It will be easier to protect you at my place," Jason argued. "We already have the guards in place-"

"Can we just not argue about this?" Sam asked hopefully. She paused at the car and looked up at him. "I really just want to get away from here and not think about any of this. Not Johnny, not Anthony and I really, really don't want to discuss Elizabeth. Can we just have a night off?"

Jason looked at her and wished he could just snap his fingers and make everything go away. Sam had been through so much in the past couple weeks and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Except try and be there for her and let her have a few hours of peace before something else happened.

"Yeah," Jason finally said pulling her into his arms. He closed his eyes when she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Of course we can have a night off. But we are going to talk about where you are going to live tomorrow Sam."

"Fine," Sam said quietly. But she closed her eyes and snuggled her head, smiling when she felt Jason kiss the top of her head. She felt like she was finally relaxing for the first time in days but the moment was shattered as Jason's cell phone started ringing. She sighed and pulled back and watched as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. What else could possibly happen today?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Michael sat in the uncomfortable chair in the PCPD interrogation room and stared at Claire Walsh. She'd just walked into the room, set her briefcase on the table and given Michael the fakest smile he'd seen in a long time. He leaned back in his chair and waited for her to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"Michael Corinthos," she said clasping her hands in front of her. "We finally meet. Your mother and father tried to make sure we never would. Makes me wonder what you know Michael." She looked behind Michael and at Jax who was standing behind him. "At least your stepfather is smart enough to know that this couldn't be put off forever."

"What matters is Michael is here now," Jax pointed out.

"True," Claire agreed. She opened her briefcase and pulled out a picture of Claudia that was taken before she'd been taken to the morgue. She set it down on the table and watched as Michael glanced at it before looking up at her, not giving anything away. "Do you not feel anything for the woman who was your stepmother Michael?"

"No," Michael said honestly. He wanted to say more, to go on about how Claudia was the reason for the bullet that had put him in the coma that had taken away a year of his life. But Jason was always talking about how you just answer the question. You don't elaborate.

Claudia waited for more and glanced at Jax when Michael remained silent. She pulled out Sam's testimony and Sonny's before setting them down too. "Now I've spoken to Sam McCall and your father, Sonny Corinthos. Both maintain the story they told the night Claudia Zaccharra Corinthos lost her life." She waited for him to say anything but he remained stubbornly silent. "Now I'm wondering if your story will remain the same."

Michael looked up as Mac walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and stared at Claire who had turned to look at him annoyance written all over her face. "May I help you?"

"No," Mac said motioning for her to go on.

Michael could see that she wanted to argue but she finally let it go and turned back to Michael. "Now Samantha McCall maintains that Claudia took you both at gunpoint and I believe she's telling the truth. Is that what happened Michael?"

"Yes," Michael stated simply.

"Why were you with Sam, Michael?" Claire asked curiously. When he just stared at her she explained, "I just want to understand what happened that day Michael."

"Sam was bringing me home," Michael said looking straight into her face. "Since I've woken up from my coma, life hasn't been easy. Sam lets me talk and doesn't tell me how I should feel or what I should be doing."

"So she's a friend," Claire said nodding her head. "I can see that. And as a friend you'd want to protect her."

"Yes," Michael said slowly drawing the word out.

"I can understand that Michael," Claire said smiling at him. "But you have to know, protecting Sam this time, could get you into trouble." When Michael didn't say anything she sighed. "Now what happened after Claudia took you hostage?"

"She started talking crazy until she admitted that she was behind the hit the night I ended up getting shot," Michael explained trying to make sure that this Claire Walsh knew that Claudia wasn't a victim. "I grew angry and grabbed the steering wheel. Sam lost control of the car and we went into the ditch."

"And then what happened?" Claire asked.

"Sam got us out of the car and ordered me to go get help," Michael said. "We had no cell phone service so she wanted me to walk out and find some. She…she was going to stay and keep her eye on Claudia."

"What was wrong with Claudia?"

"She was unconscious." Michael looked up at her as he answered the next part. "I don't know what happened next between Sam and Claudia. I was hurrying down the road when I heard a gunshot and I knew I couldn't leave Sam behind." He closed his eyes as he remembered the fear that had flooded his body. For a moment he'd been sure that Claudia had shot Sam. "When I finally made it back to the crash site…Claudia was pointing the gun at Sam. She was taunting her….I couldn't hear what she said," Michael said lying for the first time. He wasn't going to repeat what Claudia had said. It had nothing to do with this case. "I grabbed the thickest branch I could…crept up behind Claudia and swung as hard as I could." Michael could still hear the sound of that branch hitting Claudia. "She dropped the gun but turned to face me and started blaming me for everything that had happened. Sam grabbed the gun and pointed it at Claudia."

"And she shot her," Claire finished.

"No," Michael stated calmly staring into her eyes.

"Michael," Jax said speaking up for the first time.

"Sam didn't shoot Claudia until after Claudia had jumped at her," Michael explained. "They were struggling for the gun and then it went off. For a moment I thought Claudia had shot Sam…again but Sam pushed her off of her and stood up."

"Michael," Claire said shaking her head at him. "I know that's the story your father convinced you-"

"My father didn't have anything to do with Claudia's death," Michael said honestly. "Unless you count finding the proof that he has turned over I believe, that proves Claudia was behind my shooting. That set Claudia off. That the truth was finally going to come out. That's why she took Sam and me hostage."

"Michael-" Jax and Claire both said this time.

"I've told you what happened," Michael said standing up. "You want to pin this on my dad….I get that." He looked between his stepfather and Claire. "But he had nothing to do with it. Sam didn't want to shoot Claudia but she didn't give her a choice." He walked towards the door and looked up at Mac. "Will you call my dad? I don't think he knows I'm here."

Mac nodded his head and looked at Jax and Claire who stood by each other on the other side of the table. He opened the door and let Michael walk through first. He didn't want to be Jax or Claire when Sonny and Carly found out what they'd pulled today.

Kristina used her key and walked through the front door. She closed it quietly behind her and leaned back against it and tried to hold in the tears. Kiefer was pissed at her…again. There was a big party tonight and he wanted her to go with him but she couldn't. There was no way her mom would let her go to a party on a school night. She'd tried to explain that to him at the school but he'd glared at her and stormed away. She hated disappointing him.

She tossed her backpack down and walked towards the couch and plopped down covering her face with both her hands. She'd looked for Michael after school, hoping to catch a ride with him but he'd been nowhere to be found. She really hoped he wasn't skipping school again. When she couldn't find him she'd barely managed to catch a ride with one of her mother's friends who lived down the same road.

Molly wasn't home yet, she'd probably convinced Viola to stop off at Kelly's or maybe even Sam's office. She did love playing P.I. with Sam. Kristina wished her life was as simple as Molly's. It used to be. Before Kiefer. Before her desperate need to be popular had started. And being Kiefer Bauer's girlfriend made her popular.

But she was beginning to think it wasn't worth it. She rubbed her wrist that still hurt. Kiefer had a temper and he was getting worse. She knew that she shouldn't let him hit her. But it wasn't like she got a warning before he struck. He could be deceptively calm one minute and then fly off the handle the next. She'd seen the look on Michael's face today. He knew or at least suspected. He wouldn't stay out of it the next time he saw Kristina with Kiefer.

Kristina stood up slowly turning towards the kitchen to grab a snack when someone knocked on the door. She hurried to answer but froze as she saw Kiefer standing on the other side. She bit her lip as she stared at him, unable to read the look on his face. "Kiefer…I didn't know you were coming over."

"Is your mom here? Your sister?" Kiefer asked walking past her into the house.

"No," Kristina closed the door slowly and turned to face him. "My mom is still at work and Molly is with Viola."

"Great," Kiefer said walking over to grab her wrist. "Let's go."

Kristina let him lead her towards her bedroom but stared at him confused. "Go where?"

"We have a party to get to," Kiefer said walking towards her closet. He started pawing through her clothes making faces as he took them all in. "Don't you have anything…more mature?"

"What you see is what I have," Kristina said crossing her arms over her chest. "And I told you I can't go tonight Kiefer. My mom doesn't let me go to parties on school nights."

"She doesn't have to know," Kiefer said still rifling through her clothes. "You can tell her you were studying or something."

"No," Kristina said glaring at him. "I'm not lying to my mom Kiefer. There will be other parties."

Kiefer slowly turned to face her and stared at her his brow furrowed like he didn't recognize who he was looking at. "We have to go to this party."

"I can't go Kiefer," Kristina said more slowly hoping he'd finally believe her. She didn't normally stand her ground like this. She always gave in. But she was sick of the way he treated her. Maybe if she stood her ground he'd treat her with more respect.

"You have to go," Kiefer said walking towards her. He grabbed her wrist again, the one he'd bruised earlier.

"Kiefer you are hurting me," Kristina said trying to pull her arm away. When she finally yanked free she didn't have any time to brace herself before his other hand smacked her across the face. Kristina fell against her dresser, knocking everything on it to the floor. She reached up grabbing her face before moving to face him again. She felt his hand in her hair before he pulled her across the room and towards her closet, shoving her inside, knocking some of her clothes off her hangers.

"Pick out an outfit," Kiefer ordered.

"Kiefer," Kristina said backing out of the closet. Her whole head was throbbing and she tasted blood in her mouth. "I can't…" She felt his hands in her back as she was shoved into her closet door and Kristina fell to the floor. She laid on the floor staying still, hoping he'd just go away but she cried out as he kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. She finally managed to curl up into a ball before he kicked her one last time in the head.

She didn't hear Kiefer start crying or crouch down by her asking her why she made him do this. She didn't hear him get up and leave, shutting her bedroom door behind him. She didn't hear anything as she slipped into the peaceful darkness where there was no pain.

"So Spinelli and Maxie are already on their way back," Sam said trying not to sound like she was gloating. Spinelli had been the caller letting Jason know he would be returning early the next morning, along with his beloved Maxismista. They felt they couldn't stay away when Fair Samantha and Stonecold were facing so much danger.

"Yes, you were right," Jason said rolling his eyes as he pulled into the parking garage of Harborview Towers.

"How did he sound?" Sam asked climbing out of the SUV.

"Like Spinelli," Jason said confused. "I only understood every other sentence."

"Did he sound like he had fun?" Sam asked taking his hand as they walked towards the elevator.

"I don't know," Jason said squeezing her hand. He waited until the doors closed before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. He ran his hand through her hair and his other up her back. He smiled when he heard her moan and snuggle in closer to him. "Now isn't this better than talking about Spinelli."

"I don't know," Sam said before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another long kiss. "I need more to go on."

"Hmmm," Jason agreed backing her out of the elevator as the doors opened. He nodded at the guard outside his door and unlocked his penthouse door. He shut it quickly behind them and rushed Sam towards the couch. He pulled her in for another kiss following her down until she laid below him on the couch.

"So this is why you wanted me to stay over," Sam said running her hands up and down his back.

"Well…the main reason," Jason said smiling down at her. He leaned down to kiss her again but froze as the door behind him flew open.

"Jason we need to talk," Sonny said striding into the penthouse. He froze when he saw the two of them on the couch and looked away quickly. He turned and tried to stop Michael from walking in behind him but saw it was too late from the look of embarrassment on Michael's face.

"This is why I'm not moving in," Sam muttered to Jason as she pushed him off of her and she stood up beside him. She saw the look of annoyance on Jason's face and had to admit she felt better knowing that Jason hated the interruptions as much as she did. "I can go-" she started to say but Sonny held up his hand.

"You need to hear this too," Sonny said quickly. He motioned for Michael to sit down in the chair by the couch. "Jax was out of line today Jason."

"Jax?" Jason asked confused. He looked down at Sam but she shrugged her shoulders. She smiled at Michael but saw the embarrassment still on his face. "What did Jax do?"

"He took it upon himself to bring Michael to the PCPD to meet with Claire Walsh," Sonny said angrily.

"He did what!" Sam said shocked. That was ballsy, even for Jax. "Did Carly know?"

"No," Sonny said shaking his head. "She still doesn't. I didn't say anything when Mac called me. Just told her it was business and I put a guard on her door."

"Is mom in danger?" Michael asked confused.

"No," Sonny said quickly. "She's fine…the guard was so she didn't leave the hospital."

"Is that even legal?" Sam asked confused. She thought a parent had to be there before the DA could speak to a minor. Jax was only a stepparent.

"I've already called Diane," Sonny said. "He can't get away with this. He is not his father!"

"Dad," Michael said loudly causing everybody to look at him. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Sonny argued.

"Michael," Jason said sitting down on the couch close to him. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Jax picked me up from school and told me that I needed to speak to Claire Walsh, that it couldn't be put off anymore," Michael explained.

"You should have called me," Sonny said before shutting his mouth when Jason glared at him.

"What else happened Michael?" Sam asked standing beside Jason.

"Jax…he wanted me to lie," Michael said watching as anger took over all three of their faces. "I don't know if he honestly believed that Sam and I were lying or what…but he told me I needed to tell Claire the truth or my entire future would be messed up."

"That asshole," Sam said clenching her hands into a fist.

"Where is Jax?" Jason asked Sonny standing up.

"I don't know," Sonny said honestly. "Michael was alone when I got to the PCPD to pick him up. We drove straight here. Where were the guards we had on Michael? Why did they let Michael leave with Jax?"

"Believe me, I will find out," Jason said pulling out his phone.

"Guys…everything is fine," Michael said looking at Sam who was still standing beside him. "I told Claire everything that happened."

"What did she say?" Sam asked sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"She tried to get me to change my story," Michael admitted. "She really wants to go after dad for this. But I told her that he had nothing to do with it." When they all continued to stare at him he smiled reassuringly. "Everything is okay…I swear. I did what you always say to do Jason. I didn't elaborate and stated the facts. She can't charge you or dad with anything."

"They'll have to close the case," Sam said looking at up at Jason and Sonny.

"Mac said the same thing," Sonny said surprising Jason and Sam. "I didn't really hear him when I yanked Michael out of there. But he tried to tell me that they would be wrapping up Claudia's case soon." He looked between Sam and Jason as he added, "but Jax is not getting away with this. He had no right to take Michael out of school and hand him over to Claire Walsh."

"No," Sam agreed nodding her head. "But don't do anything right now Sonny."

"Sam-" Sonny said shaking his head at her.

"Dad," Michael interrupted him. "Sam's right. You can't do anything to Jax."

Sam smiled suddenly and started chuckling. "Wait 'til Carly finds out."

"She's going to kill him," Jason said closing his eyes.

"It couldn't happen to a better man," Sam said honestly. She hadn't had a problem with Jax in a long time. They'd worked through their issues a long time ago. But he'd stepped over the line today.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Johnny stood staring out of the window down into the glow of Jason Morgan's penthouse. He'd broken into the empty apartment in the building across the street for the sole purpose of spying on Jason and Sam in what they thought of as their safe environment. Jason had all his men out looking for him and he knew if he didn't stay out of sight that Claudia wouldn't be the only Zaccharra death this week. Johnny had threatened Jason Morgan's woman and nobody got away with that.

Though everybody knew that Sam could handle herself, Jason included.

Sam McCall was one of the toughest women Johnny had ever met. He'd used to think Claudia was tough, growing up with Anthony Zaccharra as your father either made you tough or drove you crazy. But he'd soon found out that Claudia had been good at putting on a tough front but she'd been terrified underneath it all. That was why she'd married Sonny Corinthos. Not for love, she'd been crazy to think Sonny loved anybody other than himself and his children. But she'd believed Sonny would protect her. Even when the truth came out.

That's where Claudia had been crazy. She'd hurt one of Sonny Corinthos' kids. Nobody walked away alive from that. If Sonny didn't kill them first, Jason would. That was understood. But she'd married him and tried her best to make him fall in love with her. Johnny had known from the beginning that Claudia would have to be rescued; that Sonny would find out the truth. Especially once he'd realized Jason had Sam and Spinelli investigating. Nobody had thought those two would be any good at P.I. work but they'd surprised everybody. They were actually one of the best teams out there. Which was why Johnny had been getting things together to get Claudia away from Sonny and make sure she disappeared, forever.

He never thought he'd be too late.

He still wanted to hit someone when he replayed his last conversation with Claudia. He'd known she had done something stupid. He hadn't known at the time that she'd taken Michael and Sam hostage. If he'd known that he would have driven like a bat out of hell to get to her faster.

But before he could get there, Sam had shot her.

Or that was the story Sam and Michael were telling. He didn't know if that was the truth. Everybody knew now, once they heard the recording of Claudia ordering the hit on Sonny that had ended up hurting Michael, that her days would have been numbered. But all the evidence pointed to Sam and Michael being out on that country road alone.

But he decided it didn't matter.

He didn't care if Sonny had ordered Sam to kill Claudia. He didn't care if Sam acted all on her own. He didn't even care if Claudia had been about to kill Sam and died during the struggled over the gun. None of it mattered. Sam claimed to have shot Claudia so she was the one who would pay.

He just didn't know how to get to her. Jason had her so heavily guarded at this point, especially after their meeting with his father. Anthony Zaccharra had turned out to be an even bigger asshole than Johnny had thought. He truly didn't care that Claudia had died. He was indifferent. He could still hear Anthony telling Johnny that Claudia had been weak and it was better for the Zaccharra name that she was gone. Johnny had never wanted to kill his father more than in that moment.

It didn't matter how weak Claudia had been. She'd been his sister. She'd been his protector. She never let anybody come after him and he had been determined to return the favor. He just hadn't succeeded. So Johnny had left his father in prison, screaming after him, determined to get his revenge on his own.

He didn't need his father or the Zaccharra men. Anthony was probably right; he was going on a suicide mission. There was no way Jason or Sonny would let him live once he'd taken care of Sam. He'd be dead within hours. But it would be worth it. Everybody would know that you couldn't kill a Zaccharra without paying the consequences.

He saw the lights go out at the penthouse and turned, ready to get the first part of his plan in action. He was sure he'd finally found someone who would be willing to help him in his mission to take out Sam. Somebody who could get close enough to Sam to get her away from Jason. Someone Jason and Sonny would never suspect to be working with Johnny Zaccharra.

Elizabeth Webber hated Sam almost as much as he did.

Nicholas stood in the Harborview Towers elevator, staring up at the numbers as he tried to formulate what he was going to say to Sam when he knocked on Jason's penthouse door. He didn't expect a warm reception from Sam or Jason. He knew that they were going to look down on him and he even knew they were right too. He was wrong, Elizabeth was wrong and he was going to tell them that. But he also wanted to ask them to stay out of it. This was between Nicholas, Elizabeth and Lucky. And if Sam continued to stick her nose into it, things were going to get worse.

He tried calling Elizabeth to tell her his plan on talking to Sam but she refused to answer. After her phone call this afternoon where she'd gone through every emotion in the book from anger, to fear to tears. At the beginning of the phone call he'd been ready to drive over to Lucky's and demand that he return the boys to her but now he had to agree with Lucky. Elizabeth wasn't stable right now.

And that was Nicholas' fault. He'd pushed her into having an affair. She'd tried to break it off but he was in love with her. He wasn't ready to give her up. So now he had to try and fix things. Starting with Sam.

Nicholas walked off the elevator and knocked on the penthouse door before he could change his mind. He stood there patiently, a stoic look on his face when Jason finally opened the door. He could see the barely concealed anger on Jason's face and Nicholas wished Sam had answered the door.

"Is Sam here?" Nicholas asked.

"Why?" Jason asked crossing his arms across his chest. He wasn't about to let another person attack Sam over this stupid affair between Nicholas and Elizabeth.

"I need to talk to her," Nicholas said trying to remain patient.

"Jason!" Sam called as she ran down the stairs. She'd been about to undress and get in the shower with Jason when the doorbell had rung. Jason had promised her he would tell whoever it was to go away but she knew he'd probably let himself get sucked in. They'd made plans to have no more disruptions tonight and she wasn't about to let him be pulled into working tonight. She was putting her foot down. "Tell whoever it is…Nicholas."

"We need to talk Sam," Nicholas said looking at her over Jason's shoulder.

"Jason and I have plans," Sam said reaching for Jason's hand as she joined him at the door. "We can talk tomorrow."

"I think we should talk tonight," Nicholas insisted. "I talked to Elizabeth."

"I'm sure you have," Sam said not surprised. Elizabeth would run to Nicholas when she realized that Lucky and Jason weren't on her side. It was the nurse's m o.

"Do you realize Lucky has taken the boys from her?" Nicholas asked curiously but he nodded his head when he saw the look Jason and Sam shared. "So you do know…I wondered."

"I called Lucky," Sam said honestly. "After today…Elizabeth isn't well right now Nicholas. Even you have to see that."

"I agree," Nicholas said surprising them. He watched as they exchanged another look before they backed up and let him in. He walked purposely into the room watched as Jason and Sam, still holding hands like the unit they were again, turned to face him. "But she won't get better if you keep interfering in her life Sam."

"Excuse me," Sam said confused.

"You can't deny that you tried to tell Lucky about…Elizabeth and me?" Nicholas asked.

"No, I don't deny that," Sam said truthfully. "I did tell him and I would again, even knowing that he wouldn't believe me."

"But do you see how it wasn't any of your business?" Nicholas asked her.

"As Lucky's friend, I have to disagree," Sam said glaring at him. "Somebody had to tell him Nicholas. His fiancé wasn't going too….his own damn brother wasn't going too."

"We would have-"

"Don't lie," Sam said before he could finish.

Nicholas stared at her before looking at Jason. "How do you feel about Sam interfering in Lucky's life? Their close friendship?"

"Don't do that," Sam said before Jason could say anything but she quieted down when Jason squeezed her hand.

"Does it bother me?" Jason asked waiting until Nicholas nodded his head before he answered. "Yes." Jason looked down at Sam but gave her a reassuring smile when she looked up at him. "But it's who Sam is. She does it because she cares Nicholas. I wouldn't change that even if I could."

"Well now that Lucky knows…can you stay out of it?" Nicholas sighed as he asked. He had to admit that he didn't know if they ever would have come clean. Elizabeth probably would have married Lucky without ever telling him and Nicholas would have been secretly in love with his brother's wife the entire time.

"I don't want to get involved Nicholas," Sam said frankly. "But after today…Elizabeth is not stable. She blames me for everything Nicholas and this isn't my fault."

"What happened today?" Nicholas asked wondering what Sam kept referring too.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said averting her eyes.

"Elizabeth slapped her," Jason said ignoring Sam's hiss of anger. "That's why Sam called Lucky."

"She hit you," Nicholas said incredulously.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said but shut her mouth at the glare Jason gave her.

"It does matter," Jason said talking over her. "Elizabeth has changed Nicholas. She isn't the woman we both knew. Even you have to see that."

Nicholas rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I know…I know she's upset. She is desperately in love with Lucky and it's destroyed her to know he found out about…us."

"She isn't in love with Lucky," Sam said rolling her eyes. When she had both of their eyes trained on her she threw her hands up in the air. "Why can't you two see it? Elizabeth is in love with the idea of love; the idea of the perfect man who will always be there and do anything for her. As a teenager Lucky was the boy of her dreams. Then she found Jason and he became the man she had to have; the man who would love and adore her. When she realized being with Jason wasn't the perfect picture she had seen, she wanted Lucky again but Lucky was showing signs of moving on so…she turned to you Nicholas. She knew you were still in love with Emily. But that didn't matter. Now she's turned back to Lucky and the future she's always imagined she could have with him. But it's not a future based in reality. Elizabeth doesn't deal in reality."

"Sam-" Nicholas said but stopped when some of what she said started sinking in. Everybody jumped as a cell phone started ringing but Nicholas pulled his out and put it to his ear. "Hello? Alexis…what's wrong? Kristina…is she…where are you…I'm with Sam and Jason…yes I'll tell her…we'll meet you there."

"What's wrong with Kristina?" Sam asked grabbing his free arm in a painfully strong grip. She squeezed when he didn't answer quickly enough. "Nicholas, what is wrong with Kristina?"

"Alexis is on her way to the hospital," Nicholas explained calmly. He looked at Jason over Sam's head and nodded towards Sam. He waited until Jason had put his hands on her shoulders before continuing. "She doesn't know what happened but it looks like Kristina has been beaten."

"Beaten?" Sam repeated confused. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "What….who?"

"She doesn't know who? She doesn't even know how bad; just that Molly found her and called 911. Viola is driving Molly to the hospital and Alexis is meeting them there."

"It was Kiefer," Sam said so quietly Nicholas and Jason had to strain to hear her.

"What?" Jason asked rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

"I knew there was something off about him," Sam said tears flooding her eyes. "I could see it but I let myself be sidetracked by Claudia and my other cases and then Lucky. Even now I am focused on Elizabeth and her crap. I forgot about my own sister and her psychotic boyfriend!"

"Sam this is not your fault," Jason said turning her to face him. He bent down until he was looking her straight in her eyes. "Did you find anything when you had Kiefer investigated?"

"No but-" Sam looked at him with pain filled eyes.

"No buts Sam," Jason said shaking his head. "You didn't find anything. We also don't know if Kiefer was even involved."

"Jason," Sam said shaking her head.

"No," Jason said wrapping his arms around her. "We are going to the hospital where we will find out what exactly happened."

"We can talk my car," Nicholas said pulling out his phone to call his driver.

"We'll take my car," Jason said without even looking at him.

"Okay," Nicholas said looking at the two of them. "I heard what you said about Elizabeth but…I do have feelings for her. As messed up as that is…I love her."

Sam watched as Nicholas hurried out of Jason's penthouse and looked up at Jason. "Elizabeth doesn't feel the same way for him."

Jason nodded ushering Sam out the door as he locked it behind them. "I know…but I think he knows that too." He followed Sam into the elevator where Nicholas stood holding the door open for them. He shared a look with Nicholas and could see from the pain in his eyes that he did know that Elizabeth didn't feel the same way.

He looked down at Sam and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side and thanked God that Sam and him had found their way back to one another. He didn't have to watch her claim to love another man. He didn't have to settle for sex, like it seemed like Nicholas with Elizabeth. He didn't know if Sam was ready to give him her heart. He was ready, Sam had his heart in her hands the moment she'd been willing to try again. He was just waiting to say the words until he was sure she was ready to hear them.

Molly sat in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room, tears running down her face, as the moment she'd found Kristina unconscious in her room kept flashing through her mind. She'd never seen anybody look like that. She'd even thought, as she stood screaming Kristina's name, that she was dead. She'd been so still.

Viola had come running and had ordered Molly to call 911. She'd checked her pulse and assured a hysterical Molly that there was pulse and it was strong. She'd murmured Kristina's name over and over, trying to get the young girl to come to but she'd still been unconscious when the ambulance had finally arrived. She'd even managed to call Alexis tell her what they'd found and get Molly in the car and drive them to the hospital right behind the ambulance.

Molly had always thought she'd be calm in a crisis. But she couldn't stop the tears. And the panic she felt at the thought of Kristina never waking up. She saw Viola talking to Epiphany and stood up getting ready to demand answers when the elevator doors opened and her mom came running towards her.

"Molly!" Alexis cried pulling her into her arms. "Are you okay? What happened?" She turned and saw Viola and Epiphany walking towards her. "Where is my daughter? How is she? Where's her doctor?"

"Dr. Drake is with her now," Epiphany said calmly.

"Does she have a head injury?" Alexis asked squeezing Molly even closer to her.

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet," Epiphany said truthfully. "But that might not mean anything."

"Can I see her?" Alexis asked hopefully.

"Dr. Drake will be out here to give you an update soon," Epiphany said before walking back towards the nurse's hub.

"How was she?" Alexis asked Molly. She turned to Viola. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad," Molly said her voice shaky. "Mom-"

"Mom!" Sam said hurrying towards them. She was steps ahead of Jason and Nicholas who both had the same look of concern on their faces. "How is she?"

"We don't know," Alexis said raising a hand to her head. "Patrick is with her but he hasn't come out yet with an update."

"Do we know what happened?" Nicholas asked rubbing Alexis' back.

"No," Molly said more tears pouring down her face as Sam wrapped her arms around her and Alexis. "I knew she was home. I saw her backpack and wanted to ask her what she wanted for dinner so I went to her room. The door was shut so I knocked but she didn't answer." Molly closed her eyes as she remembered the next part. "I finally just walked in and saw Kristina. She was laying on the floor…blood everywhere…and she was unconscious. I…I thought she was dead."

"Oh Molly," Sam said her own tears running down her face.

"She has to be okay Sam," Molly insisted pulling back so she could see her face.

"She will be," Sam assured her and then looked up at Alexis to see the same fear on her face. "She will be okay mom."

"I just don't…who would do this?" Alexis asked but she didn't see the guilty look on Sam's face or the look she gave Jason.

"We'll find out," Nicholas said just as Patrick came walking through the doors.

"Hey," he said a worried look on his face. "Kristina is going to be okay. She's awake and talking to Robin. Does anybody know what happened to her?"

"No," Alexis said after looking at everybody.

"Kristina was…badly beaten Alexis," Patrick said honestly. "She has a concussion, two broken ribs, multiple contusions and her wrist is broken."

"Oh my God," Alexis said covering her face with her hands.

"I had to report this to the police," Patrick said taking the time to look each of them in the eyes. "There is an officer on the way and Kristina knows but she's asking for you Alexis."

Alexis turned to Sam and motioned towards Molly. "Will you stay with her?"

"Of course," Sam said immediately. She wrapped her arms around Molly. "Give her a kiss from us." She squeezed Molly when she felt her take a deep shuddering breath. "Why don't we go get something to drink? It's going to be awhile until we can see her."

"I'd like that," Molly said nodding her head. She turned and looked at Jason and Nicholas. "Would you like anything?"

Jason had to smile at the girl. Even traumatized she never forgot her manners. "I'm coming with you guys."

"Oh," Molly said nodding her head. She looked expectantly at Nicholas and Viola. She took their orders before walking towards the elevator between Sam and Jason. She stood quietly in the elevator as the doors closed and stared up at the numbers as it started descending. She could feel the concerned looks Sam and Jason were giving her and moved closer to Sam, letting her wrap her arm around her. She could feel Jason set his hand on her back and she closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time since she'd gotten to the hospital.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Kristina laid in her hospital bed, eyes closed as she listened to Patrick Drake explain her injuries to her mother. As he mentioned the bruised ribs she grimaced and gently probed her stomach. She could still feel Kiefer's foot kicking her over and over. She still couldn't believe that he had attacked her. She'd known he had a temper. She'd seen it more than a couple times. But she'd never thought it would come to this.

"Kristina….sweetheart," Alexis said softly gently placing her hand on her head. She pulled back quickly when her daughter grimaced and opened her eyes. "I'm so sorry…I don't…I'm afraid to touch her!" Alexis turned to Patrick when she said the last part.

"Mom," Kristina whispered staring up at her mom.

"Who did this baby?" Alexis asked tears falling down her face. She couldn't believe that she was staring at her daughter and she could barely recognize through the cuts and bruises on her face. She was surrounded by beeping machines and though Patrick had assured her that Kristina would be okay and they would be taking her off of all of them soon, they still terrified her.

"Mom…" Kristina said unable to say his name. She didn't want to admit that she'd become the cliché. That she was a battered woman.

"Kristina…you have to tell me," Alexis said finally reaching out and taking her hand in hers.

"Alexis…" Mac said from the doorway.

"What…" Kristina's eyes flew between her mother and Mac, fear in her eyes. "Who called the police?"

"I did," Patrick said from the other side of the bed. "As a doctor, I have to report whenever a child is injured like this."

"No!" Kristina said loudly. "I'm fine."

"Kristina," Alexis said shocked. She watched as Kristina ripped her hand out of her mother's grasp. "You are not fine. You have to tell us who did this."

"No," Kristina said shaking her head back and forth frantically. "I can't-" She cried out and braced her hands against her stomach as one of the monitors started beeping.

"Out," Patrick said pointing towards the door as he pushed in front of Alexis. "Kristina you have to calm down."

"What is happening to her?" Alexis asked as Mac wrapped his hand around her arm. She pulled against him as he tried to guide her out of the room. "Patrick what is happening?"

"Kristina," Patrick said calmly. He could hear Alexis and Mac arguing as the police commissioner tried to pull her out of the room but he didn't look away from the teenage girl having a panic attack in her hospital bed.

Sam sat with Molly at one of the tables in the hospital cafeteria and stared at her little sister, concerned at her ongoing silence. Molly was never quiet. She was like Sam in that way. Give her an uncomfortable silence and she would find some way to fill it. Even if it was to tell you about some new scientific fact she'd learned at school.

"Do you think Kristina is really going to be okay?" Molly finally asked looking up at Sam, her expression filled with so much worry.

"I do," Sam said honestly but she reached over and took Molly's hand. "But it's not going to be easy for her. She's going to need us."

"She needed us today," Molly said glaring down at their joint hands.

"Molly-"

"Why did I have to stop at the bookstore? It's not like the book I wanted was going anywhere," Molly said frustrated. "If I hadn't convinced Viola we would have been home. Kristina would be fine."

"You can't blame yourself Molly," Sam said even though she was having the same trouble. She knew it was Kiefer, even without hearing Kristina say his name. She'd seen the look in his eyes…it was the same look she'd seen on her own abusers' faces.

"Listen to your sister Molly," Jason said pulling out a chair as he set their drinks on the table.

"But if I had been there-" Molly insisted.

"You may have been hurt too," Jason said hating the look of guilt on both their faces. This wasn't anybody's fault except for the person who had attacked Kristina.

"Who would want to hurt Kristina?" Molly asked her voice cracking. "Do you think it was a burglar? Does it have to do with Uncle Sonny?"

"I don't know," Sam said gently. "Kristina is the only one who can tell us who did this."

"I want to go back upstairs," Molly said pushing her chair back as she stood up quickly. "I want to see Kristina."

"We'll have to ask Patrick," Sam said copying her sister's actions. She placed her hand on Molly's back but froze as she turned to go. She watched as Sonny and Michael walked towards them.

"Hey," Sonny said shaking his head. He'd just left Carly after telling her everything that had happened with Michael that day. She was livid with Jax and had asked him to take Michael and Morgan to his house. She no longer trusted Jax with their boys. And Sonny had to agree. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonny asked looking between Sam and Jason. He grew still when he saw the dried tear tracks on Molly and Sam's faces. "What's wrong? Is it Alexis?"

"It's Kristina," Michael said his eyes darting between them. "She's hurt isn't she?"

"Kristina?" Sonny repeated confused. "Son-"

"It was Kiefer wasn't it?" Michael asked ignoring his father. He stared intently at Sam and saw the truth in her eyes. "He put her in the hospital."

"Why would Kiefer hurt Kristina?" Molly asked confused. "Kiefer loves Kristina."

"Sonny," Sam said clearing her throat to buy more time. "Kristina has been admitted."

"What happened to my daughter?" Sonny asked looking at Jason for answers.

"I found her uncle Sonny," Molly said tears falling down her face again. "Someone attacked her.'

"Where is she?" Sonny asked both his hand clenched tightly into fists.

"We were just about to head back upstairs," Sam said calmly. She wrapped her arm around a crying Molly again and led the way towards the elevator. She could see the anger on Sonny's face and hoped that Jason would be able to keep him calm. Kristina didn't need to have any angry outbursts right now.

The elevator ride was quiet and by the time they reached the correct floor everybody was desperate to get off and get some answers. Sam started running when she saw Mac holding a crying Alexis in her arms.

"What happened?" Sam asked her eyes darting towards the emergency room doors.

"I don't know," Alexis said turning from Mac to Sam. She wiped away her tears and shook her head. "I was trying to find out who did this and then Kristina…the machines went off-"

"Did she say who did it?" Sonny asked his voice deceptively mild. They all knew the anger lying underneath.

"No," Alexis said shaking her head. "She-"

"Had a panic attack," Patrick said walking through the doors. He looked at the small group gathered around and sighed. "She's going to be okay."

"But the machines," Alexis said confused.

"Her heart rate grew elevated when she started hyperventilating," Patrick explained. "The labored breathing aggravated her broken ribs. She needs to remain calm right now. Any questions may have to wait a few days."

"We need to know who did this," Alexis said running a shaky hand through her hair. She shared a look with Mac before turning to Patrick. "It can't wait a few days. This person could attack somebody else."

"Mom," Sam said quietly. She waited until she looked at her before taking her hand in hers. "Can I talk to her? Alone?"

"Sam…" Alexis said but stopped when she saw the look on her face. "You know who did this."

"I need to hear it from Kristina," Sam explained biting her lip.

"Sam if you know-" Alexis said but Sam interrupted her.

"I won't say anything until I talk to Kristina," Sam said holding up a hand. "She needs to say it mom but it might be easier talking to one person than a roomful."

"Then she can talk to me," Alexis said turning towards the door but Sam took her arm in a tight grip.

"She won't talk to you," Sam said shaking her head as Alexis turned to glare at her. "She won't. She doesn't want to disappoint you."

"She could never disappoint me," Alexis said hurt.

"That's not how she feels," Molly said speaking up. She grimaced when she saw the look on her mom's face. "Kristina always thinks she's disappointing you. I think Sam should talk to her first."

"Fine," Alexis said wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Sam nodded her head before walking towards the door. She could feel Jason following her and she stopped at the door. "She won't talk with you there."

"I'll stand right outside the door but I am not letting you out of my sight," Jason said before gesturing for her to keep going.

"Johnny won't try anything at the hospital," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't put anything past him," Jason muttered before following her. He paused when he saw the curtain instead of a door and saw the look on Sam's face. "I won't let her know I'm out here," he whispered.

"You better not," Sam warned pointing a finger at him before parting the curtain. She froze for a second at the sight of her little sister. She'd never, in a million years, thought she'd see Kristina look like a battered woman. Kristina had always seemed to have it all together. She had a solid mother and a father that at least cared about her even when he couldn't be there. She got good grades and she knew exactly where she was headed in her life. But looking at her now, Sam had to wonder where that girl had gone.

Kristina laid there with her eyes closed as Sam made a note of every visible bruise and scratch. She could hear the steady beeping of Kristina's heart and see that from a doctor's standpoint, Kristina would probably be okay. But Sam knew that emotionally, Kristina was going to be a mess.

"Kristina," Sam said cautiously. She didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping. She smiled tearfully when her sister's eyes flew open and hurried towards the bed. "I'm so sorry."

"Sam," Kristina said wincing when she turned her head to face her sister.

"Don't move," Sam said quickly, gently taking her hand. "Have they given you anything for the pain?"

"Patrick said he was starting me on a drip," Kristina said softly. "You know…for my ribs."

"Yeah," Sam said nodding her head. She raised her hand and touched her own stomach. "I've been there."

"Is mom mad?" Kristina asked pitifully.

"No!" Sam said loudly. "Mom is not mad Kristina…she's just scared."

"I heard…I heard that Molly found me," Kristina said closing her eyes. "I wish it had been anyone else. She shouldn't have seen this." She gestured towards her battered body.

"Molly's tough Kristina," Sam said truthfully. "She's scared too but she's probably already planning your recovery for at home." She winced when Kristina tried to laugh and she grabbed her stomach in pain. "Sorry, I'll try not to make you laugh."

"Is Mac still out there?" Kristina asked uneasily.

"Yes," Sam replied. "He can't leave without a statement Krissy."

"I don't want to talk to him," Kristina said growing agitated again.

"I know," Sam said calmly. She waited until Kristina was looking into her eyes before continuing. "You'll feel better if you talk about it Krissy."

"No I won't," Krissy insisted.

"He can't get away with it Krissy," Sam said in her no nonsense voice. She saw the fear flash through her sister's eyes and decided then and there that Kiefer Bauer was going to get her boot in his ass if the police didn't get to him first. "You can't let him get away with this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kristina said averting her eyes so she was looking at the curtain.

"I didn't say anything," Sam said softly looking down at their hands still clasped together. "I've been through more than one abusive relationship Kristina. I let men hit me, berate me and treat me like I'm nothing; like I'm less than nothing. I always thought I asked for it. That I was doing something wrong. But it wasn't my fault…and it isn't yours either."

"But I make him so angry," Kristina whispered tears pooling in her eyes.

"It's not you," Sam insisted.

"But he's fine one minute and the next he's so mad," Kristina explained.

"It's not you Kristina," Sam repeated. "There is nothing in the world that you could do that makes it okay for someone to hit you. Nothing. You know that."

"I love him." Even as she said it, Kristina knew that she wasn't sure what she felt for Kiefer anymore. She thought she loved him but now she was just afraid of him.

"Then you need to get him help," Sam said honestly. "If you love…him…so much Kristina. Turn him in to the police so he can get the help he needs. Because he'll do it again. If not to you, he'll do it to someone else."

"If I tell he'll hate me," Kristina said looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want him to hate me."

"It's better he hate you now Kristina than do this again," Sam pointed out. "Please Krissy, do not let him get away with it. Do not let Kiefer do this again." She could see the truth in Kristina's eyes that she had hit the nail on the head. That Kiefer had put her in the hospital. She watched as Kristina closed her eyes and took a few breaths before opening her eyes, a new determined look on her face.

"Okay," Kristina said, "will you stay here…while I talk to Mac?"

"Of course," Sam said squeezing her hand before she let go. She took a couple deep breaths before walking through the curtain, making sure to keep her eyes on the door towards the waiting room. She wasn't ready to look at Jason. She knew he knew about her past most of it anyway. He'd even saved her from an ex at one point. But they'd never gone into the real story. She was a little afraid to see the look on Jason's face after hearing her talk so openly with her sister. She didn't want to see pity, she wasn't that person anymore. She wanted him to see her as the strong confident woman she had become, not the victim of her past.

Elizabeth wandered through her house and wanted to scream at the silence that greeted her. Her house was never this quiet. She always had the boys talking or one of their television programs running. But tonight there was total silence. She'd already done all the laundry in the house and straightened up both their rooms.

There was a part of her that wanted to call Nicholas. She had so much pent up energy and anger over everything that had happened that day but knew that wasn't the answer. Nicholas was one of her problems. She needed to stay away from him. She needed to show Lucky that she was done with Nicholas and that she was committed to making them work.

She didn't believe for one second that Lucky wasn't in love with her anymore. He couldn't fall out of love that fast. He was just hurt and angry. She didn't begrudge him that. She'd screwed up. She'd been afraid to trust that they would work this time and had turned to Nicholas. But she wasn't afraid anymore. She was ready to be with him.

He would remember the love they shared.

She just had to prove to him that he could trust her again. And that he couldn't trust Sam. Sam hated Elizabeth. She had hated her since she'd found out about the night Elizabeth had shared with Jason. Sam knew, just like Elizabeth knew, that Jason had finally succumbed to the feelings he'd had for her for years. It had just never been the right time.

Then they'd had their chance. Elizabeth had even been sure that Jason would leave his ridiculous job for her and her boys. They'd be the family she'd always known they could be. The family Sam could never give him. They'd been so close but the danger had gotten to be too much. Jake had been kidnapped. She couldn't allow that to happen. Not even to be with Jason. Her kids mattered too much.

So Jason had to turn back to Sam. The only woman who could 'handle' his life. She caused a lot of the drama in Jason's life but he couldn't see it. She still prayed that he would open his eyes and see that Sam wasn't the one for him. That he deserved better than that whore of a con woman.

Elizabeth was just about to sit down on her couch when her doorbell peeled. She rushed towards the door, a smile on her face, expecting to see Lucky with her boys but stopped in surprise when she saw Johnny Zaccharra through the window.

"May I help you?" Elizabeth said confused.

"Yes," Johnny said pushing the door open farther so he could walk through. "And I can be of some help to you."

"Why would I need your help?" Elizabeth asked holding the door open.

"Does the name Sam mean anything to you?" Johnny asked smirking when he saw the anger flash through her eyes. "I thought so. She does put her nose where it doesn't belong doesn't she?"

"Okay," Elizabeth said shaking her head at him. "I don't know what you want or what you think I need from you but I think you should go."

"I want to…talk…to Sam," Johnny said shrugging his shoulders still smirking. "And I thought you might want to help me with that."

"Just go talk to her," Elizabeth said annoyed with him. "You can probably find her at Jason's penthouse."

"Yeah see, that's the problem," Johnny said shaking his head. "Jason has her so heavily protected that I can't get near her."

"That's not my problem," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "Would you please go?"

"Okay," Johnny said amiably. He made his way towards the door but added, "Sam already got Lucky away from you; are you going to let her take Nicholas too?"

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked closing the door before he could leave.

"Didn't Nicholas tell you?" Johnny asked surprised. "He stopped by Jason's penthouse tonight."

Elizabeth thought about the phone calls from Nicholas she had been ignoring since she'd hung up on him before. She didn't want to hear him tell her that she needed to calm down or that maybe it was for the best. But why had he gone to Sam? He knew that Sam was out to get her.

"I would have thought he'd tell you," Johnny said reaching for the doorknob. He hid a smile when Elizabeth slapped his hand away.

"What did Sam say to him?" Elizabeth asked glaring at him.

"I couldn't hear them," Johnny said honestly. "But Nicholas left with them."

"Dammit!" Elizabeth yelled stomping her feet. She was so sick of Sam interfering in her life. First Jason, then Lucky and finally Nicholas? What were next, her kids? Elizabeth was done with Sam. She was through. "What do you need?"

Johnny smiled and led Elizabeth over to her couch. Sometimes people were too easy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat of Jason's SUV, her hands clenched so tightly in her lap that her knuckles were white. She was seconds away from throwing open the door and jumping out of the car to go find that ass of a boyfriend of Kristina's. She didn't know how she'd let Mac and then Jason convince her to go home and let the police take care of Kiefer Bauer. She needed to put a boot in his ass and then they could slap the cuffs on him.

God, she could still hear Kristina's voice, shaky and uncertain, as she gave her statement to Mac. She'd held on to Sam's hand so tightly that Sam had lost almost all circulation to her fingers. But she hadn't cared. It had taken so much courage to tell Mac what had happened that day. Turning Kiefer in, even though it wouldn't be the most popular decision, was courageous. Sam wished she would have the guts at that age to do the same. But she hadn't.

As soon as Kristina had finished, Mac had closed his notebook and promised that the PCPD would have Kiefer in custody before the next day. He was also putting a guard on Kristina's door so he would not have access to her. Sam had continued to sit on Kristina's bed, holding her hand until she fell asleep. She hadn't even heard Alexis enter the room. When she'd turned around to see her sitting in a chair across the room she had walked straight towards her and pulled her up into a hug.

She could still hear the words she had whispered to her.

***Flashback***

"_This is not your fault," Sam stated as she pulled back and stared up into Alexis' face. "This was nobody's fault. Kiefer Bauer is the only person to blame."_

"_But-" Alexis said tears falling down her face._

"_No," Sam insisted. "Do not go blaming yourself." She turned to look back at a sleeping Kristina. "She doesn't need us blaming ourselves for this. She needs our support now more than ever. She needs us to be strong and to show her that we don't look at her any differently."_

"_You know…you've been through this before," Alexis said staring down at her eldest daughter with questioning eyes._

"_I have," Sam admitted honestly. "But I didn't have the support system she has."_

"_Sam…I'm so sorry," Alexis said pulling her back into the hug._

"_It's not your fault," Sam said shaking her head. She waited until Alexis released her before smiling sadly. "Just be there for Kristina."_

***End of Flashback***

Sam could still hear Alexis' promise that she would be there for her little sister. That she would just wait and see what Kristina needed from her. She would push or pass judgment. Sam had to admit to herself that she didn't think it would last. Alexis had strong opinions and could only hope that she let some days pass before she started expressing them to Kristina.

"Sam…" Jason said softly from the driver's seat. "Are you okay?" He could see the deep breath she took and the way she seemed to debate her answer. He hated that she didn't feel like she could just tell him how she was feeling. Before, it would have been easy. He wouldn't have been able to get her to be quiet. But now, she had walls that she put up and took down at her own discretion. He missed her easy way of communicating.

"Yeah," she finally said before looking out the window, a frown on her face. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't been paying attention to where Jason was going. "Where…I thought I told you I wanted to go home."

"You did," Jason said nodding his head. He turned into the parking garage of Harborview Towers before he added, "But you shouldn't be alone tonight."

"I'm not going to go looking for Kiefer Bauer," Sam said closing her eyes as she silently admitted to herself that the thought had more than crossed her mind. She'd even pictured the gloves she would be wearing when she found him. She didn't want to leave any DNA at the crime scene.

"I know you won't," Jason said calmly turning the car off. He turned to look at her and sighed. "But I know you want to. Hell, I want to. But the PCPD can handle this."

"Really," Sam said turning to glare at him. "You so calmly turn over Kristina's attack to the PCPD but if it was Michael you'd be out there seeking vengeance."

"Sam," Jason said hurt. "That's not-"

"Fair," Sam finished for him. "What about this is fair Jason? My little sister is in the hospital because some asshole thought it would be okay to beat her. She is terrified and in pain and all he'll probably get is a slap on the wrist, considering who his parents are." Sam pushed open the car door and jumped out walking around the SUV to see that Jason had done the same. He reached to take her hand but she pulled it away. "What about Sonny? Is he okay with the PCPD handling this?"

"You know he's not," Jason said quietly. He reached over again for her hand but finally quit trying when she tucked them into her pants.

"But Kristina doesn't rate as high on your list of priorities right?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"That's not true," Jason insisted. "But she's already turned him into the police Sam. If anything, **anything** happens to Kiefer Bauer before the police get to him. I will be hauled into the PCPD and you know it."

Sam glared at him before she turned and made her way towards the parking garage exit. She didn't know where she was going to go. She was across town from her own apartment and most businesses were closed this late. But she just had to get away. She was so angry and she had no one to take it out on except Jason. And he didn't even deserve her anger.

He'd been great since they'd even heard what had happened to Kristina. He had stood by her, helped her with Molly and had even refrained from commenting when he'd most likely overheard her entire conversation with Kristina. She'd known there was so much he wanted to say. She could feel the questioning looks he had given her ever since but he had stayed quiet. He was trying to let her get a handle on her emotions with Kristina's attack and how did she repay him, by attacking him.

"Sam," Jason said following her. He finally reached her and just picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Jason," Sam ordered slamming her fist into his back.

"No," Jason stated firmly. He carried her straight towards the elevator and still didn't put her down when the doors closed and he repeatedly hit the button for his penthouse floor. He ignored her fists and her words as she started to even threaten him with bodily harm if he didn't put her down. She was too angry right now. He needed to get her inside before she did something she would regret. He walked off the elevator and was about to put his key in the door when it flew open and Spinelli stood there with Maxie, arms wide open as he expected a welcome home hug.

"Stonecold! Fair Samantha!" he exclaimed before he paused, cocked his head to the side and took in Sam's predicament. "Oh…did the Jackal and the missus interrupt Stonecold and Fair Samantha's alone time?"

"Put me down Jason," Sam said, her teeth clenched tightly together as she tried to hold in her growing anger. She waited until Jason had set her on her feet before trying to go around him, reaching for the door handle. When he covered it with his hand and shook his head at her she sent him one last glare before she turned and ran up the stairs.

Jason sighed, staring up after her, before turning and tossing his keys on the desk. "I'm glad you're back Spinelli. I need you to get to work."

"Uh…if you think you aren't going to tell us what is wrong with Sam you are so sorely mistaken," Maxie said crossing her arms over her chest. "Why was my best friend practically in tears before she ran upstairs? And why, if she wanted to go, did you not let her?"

"Did Stonecold and Fair Samantha have a fight?" Spinelli asked his own distress obvious.

"No," Jason said as he stripped off his leather jacket. "Maybe…I don't know."

"Real clear," Maxie said sarcastically.

"Kristina was attacked," Jason said before she could say anything else. He could see the horror on both their faces before Spinelli's eyes widened in understanding.

"It was the Goddess-In-Training's boyfriend wasn't it?" he asked sadly. "Fair Samantha was positive that The Fallacious One was not who he portrayed."

"She was right," Jason said looking towards the stairs. "We just left the hospital."

"Of course Sam is upset," Maxie said glaring at him. "And there you go, being all heavy handed with her. She's scared and hurt that her sister was just beaten by her boyfriend. Have you never heard of compassion? Do you even care about the pain she must be feeling right now?"

"Uh…Maximista," Spinelli warned as he saw the glare Jason started sending Maxie's way.

"Of course I care," Jason said wishing, for the moment, that he was with that punk Kiefer. He couldn't take his anger out on any of the men that had hurt Sam. But Kiefer was still out there. Mac hadn't called with his arrest yet. "You didn't have to stand there and listen to Sam as she told Kristina that she understood what she was feeling. You didn't have to hear the pain in Sam's voice."

"Sam was-" Maxie said softly closing her eyes as she was unable to finish. She'd always known Sam had lived a very hard life. Sam was very open about her unconventional childhood but she'd never mentioned being abused by anybody.

"Fair Samantha," Spinelli said his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words to express his pain at the thought of her skin being marred by any man's fists. "But she's so strong….tough."

"Now," Jason said walking towards the stairs. "I need you to get to work Spinelli. Find out where Johnny Zaccharra is living now." He didn't wait to see if his order would be followed. He wanted to find Sam and make sure she was okay. The look on her face when he had made sure she couldn't leave scared him. She hadn't been that angry in a long time, at least towards him.

He opened his bedroom door gradually before finally pushing it open when he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He could see the trail of clothes Sam had left as she had made her way towards the bathroom. He picked them up, tossing them into his hamper before he walked quietly into the bathroom and was confused when he couldn't see her silhouette through the shower door. He moved closer before he finally saw her, crumpled on the shower floor.

"Sam," he said softly as he pushed open the door and walked in, still in his clothes, and pulled her up into his embrace. He couldn't hear the sobs but feel only the shudders that took over her entire body. "I'm so sorry Sam," he murmured over and over unsure if she could even hear him through her own grief.

Kristina's eyes flew open and she gasped in pain as she tried to sit up. She'd been locked in a nightmare and had been positive that she was still with Kiefer and he was still attacking her. She felt the hand take hers before she turned and saw the anger on her father's face. She knew it wasn't directed at her but it still hurt to see the anger staring straight at her.

"Dad," she said tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kristina," Sonny whispered holding her hand tightly in his. He hadn't seen anyone in this position since his own mother. He'd never thought he'd see it again in his life and especially not his daughter. Never his daughter. "Was this…the first time?"

Kristina closed her eyes and debated lying. If she told him that Kiefer had hit her before, she was sure he'd be angry with her. She knew that she shouldn't have let Kiefer hurt her even once, let again over and over. She finally opened her eyes and just shook her head. She was sick of lying.

"Kristina," Sonny said bowing his head to try and hide his growing anger from her.

"I'm sorry dad," Kristina said softly, tears now running down her face. She hated disappointing him.

"It's not your fault," Sonny said quickly looking up at her. He waited to continue until Kristina finally nodded her head. "I don't want you to blame yourself for a single moment. This boyfriend…ex-boyfriend of yours, he will be dealt with."

"No!" Kristina said loudly. She reached over and covered their clasped hands with her other hand. "Dad you can't go after Kiefer. You can't!"

"Kristina," Sonny said calmly, too calmly.

"No dad," Kristina insisted. "You can't go after him. You have to promise me that you won't send Jason after him."

"You still care for him," Sonny said closing his eyes. He should have known that she wouldn't be able to turn her feelings off even after being put in the hospital by him. It was typical battered woman's syndrome to still think you were in love with the guy. She was acting just like his mother.

"I…don't hate him," Kristina admitted looking away. "But I don't love him either. I just…I told the police everything."

"The police," Sonny said disgusted.

"Yes, the police," Alexis said from the foot of the bed. She'd walked in only seconds ago but she knew without having heard the entire conversation what they were talking about. "The PCPD will be dealing with Kiefer. And he will be prosecuted."

Sonny squeezed Kristina's hand before pulling away and taking a step back from the bed. He and Alexis would never agree on the PCPD and what they were capable of. She put all her faith in the justice system and Sonny had his own way of dealing out justice. They would never agree on what action to take and especially not in this instance.

"Mac has the entire force out looking for him Sonny," Alexis warned. "You'd better call of Jason."

"Jason isn't going after Kiefer," Sonny said still angry that his friend had told him no. He had been so sure that Jason would leave the hospital immediately and go out to seek the only vengeance Sonny believed in. And eye for an eye. But Jason had refused to leave Sam. "He's leaving it to the PCPD."

"Really," Alexis said honestly surprised. Jason had never seemed like a level-headed, clear thinking type of guy. She'd always seen him as the type to react first and think later. But maybe he had changed. "At least one of you has a brain."

"That…kid…put our daughter in the hospital!" Sonny said glaring at her. "He put his hands on her in anger. He broke her ribs!"

"I know that!" Alexis yelled right back. "And a part of me would love to see you get your hands on him," she admitted at a more respectable level.

"Mom! Dad!" Kristina yelled attempting to sit up again before she gasped in pain. She placed a hand on her stomach, over her broken ribs, and looked between the two of them. She hadn't seen them argue like this in a long time. She didn't miss it.

"I'm sorry Kristina," Alexis said softly after one last glare at Sonny. She turned towards their daughter and walked around until she was standing on the other side of the bed, across from Sonny. "We're just-"

"You're both angry," Kristina said for her. She looked at her father beseechingly. "But please…stop fighting."

"I…I'm going to go check on Carly," Sonny said quietly. He bent down and kissed Kristina's head. "I'll be back."

"Dad…" Kristina said tears falling down her face again. She could finally see the pain beneath the anger and wished that there had been some way that it had never come to this. She wished she had been tougher and fought back. That she had been someone her father could look at proudly.

"He just needs to regroup," Alexis said raising the covers on the hospital up higher. She had seen the same pain and it hurt her. She knew what Sonny had been through as a child. He'd told her about his stepfather one night, how that had colored his viewpoint on cops ever since.

"He's mad at me," Kristina said crying harder.

"No," Alexis tried to reassure her. "He's just…he's mad at the whole circumstance. Like we all are."

"But it's more than that," Kristina said remembering the look on his face as he'd turned and walked out of the room.

"Sonny's mom…his stepfather used to hit her," Alexis finally explained carefully. She didn't know if Sonny would want Kristina to know but Alexis couldn't let her believe that Sonny was mad at her. That wouldn't help in her recovery. "And him."

"What…" Kristina said looking towards the door like her father was going to materialize right before her eyes.

"I don't know the entire story," Alexis said reaching over to tuck Kristina's hair behind her ear. "But I know enough to know he's not angry at you." Alexis leaned down and chastely kissed her forehead. "Now you need to get some sleep."

"Will you make sure dad is okay?" she asked softly.

"After you're asleep," Alexis assured her. She waited until she closed her eyes and then she just stood there, running her hand soothingly through Kristina's hair until her breathing became deeper and she was sound asleep.

Carly sat in her hospital bed, arms crossed over her chest, as she stared at the clock on the wall. It had been hours since Sonny and Michael had left her. Hours since she'd asked to be alone, so she could process everything they'd told her. How her own husband had betrayed her.

She'd always known he cared about Morgan. But Michael he'd always treated differently. Even before his coma. Jax had seen how much Michael adored Sonny and it had always bothered him. He'd tried, at first, to win Michael's adoration but he'd never quite succeeded. Michael was forever his father's son. And it seemed like Jax had finally tried to find a way to sever that connection. By having the son turn on the father.

She'd called his cell as soon as her hospital door had closed. It had gone straight to voicemail and she hadn't bothered to leave a message. She knew he would show up eventually. This hospital housed his daughter.

Carly sat up straighter as her hospital door opened but it was only her nurse. She barely heard her as she prattled on about something or other. Her every thought was consumed by what Michael had had to go through today. He'd been given an impossible choice and by his own stepfather. But Carly had known, just like Sonny had known, that Michael would never turn on Sonny. He couldn't.

"Oh…Mr. Jax," the nurse said smiling as he walked through the door. "Mrs. Jax has been missing you I think."

"Has she?" Jax asked smiling at the nurse. He walked towards the her bed and bent down to kiss her but paused in surprise when Carly turned her head and his lips connected with her cheek. He waited until the nurse walked out of the room before sitting down beside her on the hospital bed. "How long did it take him?"

"How could you?" Carly asked glaring at him.

"I was protecting our family," Jax stated honestly.

Carly stared at him and couldn't believe that he honestly believed that. "You tried to make my son…my baby…lie to that bitch of a DA."

"I didn't ask him to lie," Jax denied.

"No but you tried to scare him into making that decision on his own," Carly said disgust written all over face. "A seventeen year old boy. You tried to manipulate my son into doing what you've never been able to do. Put Sonny behind bars."

"You have to see how much safer his world would be if Sonny was in prison," Jax said frustrated. He pushed himself off the bed and paced away. "How much safer this whole town would be? And Sonny did order Jason to kill Claudia."

"But Sam didn't pull that trigger on Sonny's order," Carly pointed out loudly. "She did it to protect my son! And herself! If Michael had lied what do you think would have happened to Sam? Huh? What would Alexis think about you putting her daughter behind bars with a lie?"

"She might not have gone to prison," Jax said stubbornly.

"Oh get real," Carly scoffed.

"I still think Michael should have turned Sonny in," Jax said turning to face her. "I know that's not something you'll ever be willing to do. But I had hope for Michael. After everything he's been through…because of Sonny…he should want his father out of his life." He stared at her for a moment before he added, "I was only trying to protect him. You have to see that."

"I don't even know who I'm looking at right now," Carly said shaking her head at him in disgust. "You obviously have no respect for me or the decisions I make for my boys."

"You know that's not true," Jax said exasperated with her. "But I can see how right now that you have to believe that. But once you cool down, you will see the truth. That I did what I did out of love. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Don't bother," Carly said before he could walk out the door. When he turned to look at her she arched one eyebrow. "Go home and pack your things. I want you out of the house before I am released."

"I'm not leaving our home Carly," Jax said rolling his eyes. Sometimes her dramatics were too much.

"Then I will," Carly said honestly. "But one of us is leaving that house."

"What about our daughter Carly?" Jax asked imploringly. "We owe it to her to work through this."

"I'm not cutting you out of her life," Carly said shaking her head. "Unlike you I would never try to take a parent who cares about their kids away from them. We can work out an arrangement that suits us both."

"You will change your mind," Jax said backing up quickly as the door opened. He chuckled with very little humor and turned to Carly as Sonny walked into the room. "Why am I even surprised?"

"You may want to get out of my face right now Jax," Sonny warned clenching his hands into fists. He stared at him with so much hate and anger that it didn't take Jax long to shaking his head one last time and hurry out of the room. Sonny turned to find Carly with her face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"No," Carly admitted finally looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She saw the look on his face and sat up quickly. "What happened? Is it Michael? Is he okay?"

"Michael's fine," Sonny said softly walking farther into the room. He stared at the woman who had given him two sons and had continued to be there for him even after everything had blown up in their faces. She continued to put her trust in him, her faith in him. He needed her now, more than ever. He was seconds away from falling completely apart and he couldn't allow that to happen. His baby girl was in the hospital because an animal had dared to lay his hands on her. He needed to be there for her.

He felt Carly's hand touch his tentatively before latching on more securely. He squeezed hers tightly before finally letting the first tear fall. "It's Kristina."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sam sat up quickly, putting her face in her hands, as she took some deep breaths. She felt the bed move beside her before she felt Jason wrap his arm around her shoulders. She sighed, leaning back against his shoulder as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. It had been a long time since she'd had a nightmare like that.

"Bad dream?" Jason asked concerned.

"Yeah," Sam said softly. She closed her eyes before opening them quickly as the last moments of the nightmare replayed in her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked uncertainly. He didn't know if she even remembered the time before she fell asleep. He'd held her crying in the shower until the water turned too cold to stand under any longer. He'd carried her into the bedroom, dressed her and held her 'til she finally fell asleep. There hadn't been any words. He'd just let her cry it out.

"Not really," Sam said shaking her head. She tried to look around him at the alarm clock to see the time but his body was in the way.

"It's barely six am," Jason said watching her intently. He didn't know what she needed from him. He wanted to demand that she talk to him but he knew that she would eventually confide in him, when she was ready.

"I need to check on Kristina," Sam said pushing the covers off her legs.

"She's probably sleeping," Jason pointed out. He held on to her wrist not letting her leave the bed. "Visiting hours start at eight."

"I need to call Mac," Sam said pulling on her arm.

"They have him in custody," Jason said knowing that would gain her attention. "Mac called me last night."

"He's in jail," Sam repeated slowly, drawing the words out like she almost couldn't believe them.

"It's over Sam," Jason said rubbing her back soothingly. "Kristina already pressed charges. Alexis is probably going to handle the paperwork early this morning."

"It's not over for Kristina," Sam said turning to look at him. "She hasn't even begun to deal with how her life will change from this."

"Sam-" Jason said scooting closer to her but she scooted away, almost falling off the bed. He moved away, letting her have the space she was asking for.

"You don't know Jason," Sam said her eyes still staring straight into his. "You have no idea how it feels to be smacked around by someone you trust. The shame you feel because you know it's wrong. But he somehow convinces you it's your fault. If you were just smarter or stronger he wouldn't have to hit you. After you go through something like that…it stays with you."

"Does it still bother you?" Jason asked tentatively.

"I'm still angry that I let myself be a victim," Sam admitted finally looking away. She stared down at the comforter and her hands that were clenched tightly together. "I was Kristina's age when I let a man hit me the first time."

"Was your…was Cody there?" Jason asked clenching his own hands into fists.

"No," Sam said shaking her head. "He had already split. I refused to pull cons for next to nothing and he didn't like to share."

"So you were alone," Jason stated.

"Yeah," Sam said nodding her head. "That's one thing Kristina has going for her. She's got a support system. She has so many people surrounding her who love her. She won't ever feel like she's all alone in the world."

"She's got you," Jason said simply. He waited until she looked at him and he smiled sadly, raising a hand to cup her cheek gently. "Kristina has someone who's been there and lived through it. Someone who actually turned out to be a strong, independent woman who will never let a man raise a hand to her ever again."

"I'm sorry Jason," Sam said a few tears falling down her face. She reached up to wipe them away but Jason beat her to it.

"Sorry for what?" Jason asked confused.

"For last night," Sam said her face turning red in shame. "I never should have said what I did about Michael. I know why you care for him so much."

"It's okay Sam," Jason said softly. "I know you didn't mean it. I wish I could have gone after Kiefer. Someone needs to teach him that you never hit a woman. But that's not the way Alexis or Kristina wanted it handled."

"I know," Sam said sadly. "Kristina is so much stronger than I ever was at that age. I never would have pressed charges."

"She has the strength because you were there for her," Jason said nudging her with his shoulder. "I could hear you telling her that it wasn't her fault. That she needed to turn him in for her and to get him help too."

"She thinks she's in love with him…still," Sam said feeling sick at the thought.

"She'll realize she doesn't," Jason said surprising her. He wasn't normally the optimistic one.

"Are you sure he's in custody?" Sam asked after a moment of silence had passed.

Jason reached over the bed to grab his phone off of the bedside table. He handed it to her without saying a word and sat back as she smiled gratefully and dialed the PCPD.

"Yes I was just calling to see if Kiefer Bauer was still in custody?" Sam asked politely. She waited for a moment before she froze and looked at Jason with rage in her eyes. "He's out on bail. Thank you."

"Sam-" Jason said reaching for her but she was already off the bed and grabbing her clothes from the night before off the chair in the corner of the room.

"He's been out on bail for over an hour Jason," Sam said changing faster than he'd ever seen her do before. "He could already be at the hospital."

"Sam-" Jason said grabbing a change of clothes out of his dresser. "I have a guard in place at the hospital."

"I'm still going to check on her Jason," Sam said but relaxed slightly when she was reminded of the security Jason and Sonny had put in place. "How in the hell did he get a hearing so fast?"

"Aren't his parent's lawyers?" Jason asked grabbing his boots as he followed her out of the bedroom.

"I don't care if his parents are the freaking King and Queen," Sam said angrily. "You don't let someone who assaulted someone else out on bail that quickly. Without even giving anyone a chance to protest against it."

"Sam-" Jason said but cursed when his cell phone started ringing back in the room.

Sam paused on the landing and looked back up at him. "Who is it?" she asked after he came hurrying back out of the bedroom with the still ringing phone.

"Sonny," Jason said flipping open the phone. "This isn't a good time." Jason paused and tried to tell him again but Sonny interrupted him. "Sonny!" Jason wanted to throw his phone across the room when Sonny kept rambling. "Sonny…I'm on my way."

"I'm going to the hospital," Sam said running back down the stairs.

"I know," Jason said looking less than thrilled. He ran a hand through his hair before pulling his penthouse door open. He looked at Max and Milo who were talking out in the hallway. "You guys, take Sam to the hospital. Don't let her out of your sight." He didn't wait for a response before turning and pointing at Sam. "Do not go anywhere without them Sam."

Sam sighed and shook her head at him. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "I am going to straight to the hospital. I'll call you if my plans change."

"Be careful," Jason said their lips still touching. He stepped back and watched her hurry out of the penthouse, Max and Milo falling into step behind her. He hated not going with her. If Sam found Kiefer…who knew how she would react. He didn't want her to have to go through it alone. But Sonny didn't sound good on the phone. He looked up the stairs, debating on waking up Spinelli but finally at the thought of dealing with Maxie, he just left a note on the desk and left.

Kristina was jerked awake and froze when she saw Kiefer standing beside her hospital bed, pulling on her arm. She tried to pull away but the jerking motion hurt her ribs and she finally just laid there.

"Surprised to see me K?" he asked furiously.

"I thought…aren't you supposed-" Kristina stuttered.

"Be in jail?" Kiefer finished for her. "If it was up to you and your mom I would be. But my parents also happen to be lawyers and good friends with a judge. I'm out on bail."

"Kiefer-" Kristina said looking towards the door to her hospital room but he had shut the door. Her mom had promised to stay the night but obviously she had left. She was all alone.

"Shut up!" Kiefer said loudly. "How could you K? How could you turn me in to the police? You know I didn't mean to do this! I love you!"

"Please Kiefer," Kristina said as he started squeezing her arm tightly. She knew she'd have another bruise if he didn't let go soon. But then she looked into his eyes and knew he had something much worse in mind. "You need to-"

"I need you to tell them you lied!" Kiefer yelled.

"I can't-" Kristina said shaking her head.

"You are going to destroy my life Kristina!" he roared. "I'm supposed to be going to Harvard! They aren't going to accept me with a record!"

"Kiefer-" Kristina tried to say but he cut her off again.

"How could you?" Kiefer said glaring at her. He finally released her arm only to reach over and latch on to her neck. He saw her eyes widen and he squeezed her neck tighter. He couldn't even feel her nails digging into his arm as she tried to pull his hand away.

Kristina grew even more frantic as his hand just squeezed harder. She fought him, her ribs aching and her fingernails clawing at his arm drawing blood but he didn't even react. She could see the room already slipping away and even Kiefer's face was taking on a calmer look. She felt her eyes starting to close as her body grew weaker until all of a sudden the pressure on her neck disappeared.

"You shouldn't have come here," Sam said as she tossed Kiefer across the room. "Get a doctor!" she yelled at Max and Milo. She walked menacingly towards Kiefer and saw the cocky look on his face. "It's easy to pick on someone in a hospital bed…someone you've already beaten down. Why don't you try taking on someone who can fight back?"

"She shouldn't have told the police," Kiefer said clenching his hands into fists.

"No, her mistake was not doing it the first time you dared to lay your hands on her," Sam said shaking her head at him. She took another step towards him but he hauled back his arm and swung forward, trying to hit her first. Sam rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her so she could knee him in the stomach. It felt so good that she did it again. And again. She watched him crumble towards the ground and glared at him. She felt hands pulling on her from behind and tried to jerk away but they held tight.

"He's down Sam," Max said pulling her towards Kristina's hospital bed. "Talk to your sister."

"Sam," Kristina said her voice hoarse. Her neck was all red and she had tears running down her face.

"Krissy," Sam said turning and running a hand over her head. "I'm so sorry he got to you again."

"Is he-" Krissy asked tearfully.

"He's breathing," Max said standing beside the teenage boy on the floor. He looked up at the two girls and pulled out his phone. "Should I call Jason?"

"No," Krissy said so quietly. She turned her head a bit, until she could see Kiefer gasping for breath on the ground. "Call the police."

"Move!" Patrick ordered running into the room. He winced when he saw Kristina's neck and turned around to look at the boy on the floor. He glanced at Sam before turning back to Kristina. "Does he need a doctor?"

"Probably," Sam said without taking her eyes off of her sister. "But Kristina needs you first."

"Kristina!" Alexis cried running into the room looking at Max and Milo who were standing over Kiefer and then Sam and Patrick who was shining a light into Kristina's eyes. She'd gone to the cafeteria for some coffee and everything had been fine. Kristina had been sleeping peacefully for the moment.

"Mom," Kristina said crying harder which seemed to cause her more pain

"You need to calm down Kristina," Patrick said calmly.

"What happened?" Alexis asked turning to look at Kiefer. "You're supposed to be in jail. Why isn't he in jail?"

"He's out on bail," Sam said from between clenched teeth.

"What…how?" Alexis said looking so confused. "Did you do that?" She asked once she realized Kiefer was moaning in pain and crying for his parents.

"Yes," Sam said clenching the bar of the hospital bed tightly. She wanted to turn around and hit him again every time Kristina tried talking and she could barely make a sound. "He was choking her."

"Did you call the police?" Alexis asked angrily.

"I did ma'am," Milo said still on the phone. "There's an officer on the way."

"I need you all to leave the room," Patrick ordered pointing towards the door. "I can't get her calm with all of you talking. Out!"

"You two stay here," Sam said pointing at Max and Milo. When Max opened his mouth to argue Sam glared at him. "Do not and I mean do not leave that asshole's side. Not until he is back in police custody."

"But Jason-" Max said stepping towards her.

"I'm not leaving the hospital Max," Sam said rolling her eyes. "I will be right in the hallway, with my mom, waiting until Patrick lets us back in here." She waited until Max finally nodded, still looking torn, but Kiefer moved gaining his full attention and Sam used that to push Alexis out of the room and followed her.

"Why didn't I know he was out on bail?" Alexis asked pacing in the hallway.

"I don't know mom," Sam said shaking her head. Her body was still vibrating in anger and she wanted five more minutes with Kiefer Bauer.

"Did you know?" Alexis asked turning to face her.

"I called the PCPD this morning and was informed of his release," Sam explained. "I had a feeling he was on his way here. An abuser's m.o. you know? He needed to intimidate Kristina so she'd drop the charges."

"What…you knew he'd come here," Alexis said staring at her. She didn't even need to see Sam's nod, the look in her eyes was answer enough. Sam had been through a similar situation in her past. "You saved her…stopped him from hurting her."

"He still hurt her," Sam said the first moments of when she'd entered the hospital room flashing through her mind. She would never get the sight of Kiefer choking Kristina out of her mind.

"But you stopped him…before it went too far," Alexis said slowly. She walked towards Sam and pulled her into her arms. "Thank you. I know you don't want a thank you and you were just protecting your little sister but thank you. You're always looking out for them."

"I always will," Sam said tucking her face into Alexis' neck. They hadn't had many embraces since finding out they were mother and daughter. Mostly because so much had happened before they'd found out. But it was nice, having Alexis reach out to her and hug her. Thanking her for once instead of blaming her.

Elizabeth rounded the corner and froze when she saw Sam standing outside her sister's hospital room hugging Alexis Davis, her mother. She looked around and didn't see Jason or the guards Johnny Zaccharra had warned her about. Sam was alone, unprotected and obviously upset about something. It was the moment Johnny had wanted her to be on the lookout for.

She hurried into the nearest room and sighed in relief when it was empty. She pulled her cell phone out of her scrub pocket and sent the text message that would alert Johnny that the moment he'd been waiting for was here. And it was a lot sooner than they'd planned on.

Elizabeth took a deep breath when her phone almost vibrated instantly with his promise to be there in ten minutes. Now it was her turn to get Sam away from her mother and into the agreed upon stairwell. The one that led straight to the parking garage. Johnny also needed her to make sure there would be no witnesses. He needed time to get Sam away before anybody went looking for her.

She took one last second to prepare before opening the door and walking calmly back into the hallway. She'd thought about how to get Sam alone when she was given the chance many times. Should she be upset or should she be calm? Which one was Sam more susceptible too? She'd decided on calm.

"Sam?" Elizabeth asked as she approached the two women tentatively. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Not now Elizabeth," Sam said wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked back towards the hospital room.

"Please…" Elizabeth said biting her lip. "It's important."

"Elizabeth…" Sam said drawing her name out like she was annoyed.

"It will only take a couple minutes," Elizabeth pleaded. She wanted to laugh as Sam finally nodded. She watched as she squeezed Alexis' shoulder and turned to face her. She led the way down the hallway before opening the door to the stairwell and motioned for Sam to go first.

"Why-"

"There are no empty rooms," Elizabeth explained quickly. She crossed her arms across her stomach and put a pathetic look on her face as she started to beg earnestly. "Sam…I need you to talk to Lucky for me."

"Elizabeth-" Sam said already shaking her head no.

"Please!" Elizabeth begged. "He won't let me see the boys. He's threatening to take them away from me permanently. I know I've lost Lucky…for good. But I can't lose my boys. I just can't."

"Lucky isn't going to take them away from you for good Elizabeth," Sam said wanting to roll her eyes at the theatrics. "He's just concerned for them right now."

"I know I shouldn't have hit you," Elizabeth said even though her hand was itching to hit her again. "I was just…so upset that day."

"I know you were," Sam said. "But hitting me…blaming me…isn't going to change anything Elizabeth. You are in this mess because you were sleeping with Nicholas and making plans to marry Lucky. Did you think Lucky would never find out? Even if I never said anything, he would have fond out eventually."

"I know!" Elizabeth said loudly but took a calming breath when Sam took a step back. She didn't believe what Sam was saying for a single second. But she had to sell it. "I know…Sam. I don't know what I was thinking. I love Lucky. I don't know what I was doing with Nicholas."

"Well you need to figure it out," Sam said holding up her hands. She made a move to turn around but Elizabeth grabbed her wrist. She looked down at her wrist before looking up at the nurse. "Let go of me."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said releasing her. She raised a hand to her head as she started pacing back and forth. "I just…I don't know what to do Sam. I don't know how to explain everything to Lucky…and Nicholas! He's been so sweet to me. He thinks he's in love with me but I…I'm not in love with him. It's such a mess. Nicholas wants to help but if he goes to Lucky you know that will never end well. You're Lucky's….closest friend and-"

Sam opened her mouth to try and calm her down but something struck her head before she could say a word and as she was turning around but was struck again and everything went black.

"Nice performance," Johnny said bending down to grab Sam. "She didn't even hear me coming up the steps."

"Just get her out of here," Elizabeth ordered looking through the door to see if anybody was coming.

"Do you know what you're going to say when they ask you where she went?" Johnny asked hefting Sam over his shoulder.

"Yes," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. She wasn't about to get rid of Sam only to make herself look guilty after her disappearance. She had an entire story worked out and knew that she could sell it. She peeked out the window one last time before looking back at him. "You know they are going to come looking for you."

"I'm counting on it," Johnny said knowing his fate was already set after this moment. He was okay with it. He had thought about getting rid of Sam the same way she'd gotten rid of Claudia and then running. He had enough money at his disposal to disappear. But then he wouldn't get to see the look on Jason's face when he was told Sam was gone…forever. He wanted that moment. So he would die. But not before Sam.

Jason strode into Sonny's home and tried to calm the anger pulsing through his veins. He didn't want to be here. He should be with Sam. He should be holding her hand at the hospital, helping her through her family crisis. She was always there for him. Even after everything that had happened, when Michael had been shot, Sam had come to him at the hospital. She'd known how destroyed he'd feel. He wanted to do the same for her. But his job seemed to always interfere when it was his turn to be there, to be her rock.

"Sonny," he said pushing the double doors open. He paused for just a second as he took in the broken glass and saw the drink cart across the room. Sonny had taken his anger out on his barware once again.

"Jason," he said from behind his desk. He was looking at a picture of Kristina while he rubbed his forehead. The room smelled like a brewery.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked frustrated.

"My daughter," Sonny said setting the picture down on his desk as he pushed back his chair. He wobbled latching onto the desk 'til he gained his balance. "My daughter is in the hospital."

"Sonny if this is about going after Kiefer…" Jason said carefully.

"Don't!" Sonny barked. "Do not say his name in my house." He made his way around his desk glaring at Jason the entire time. "It's bad enough that…that…punk's parents were in my house…threatening me and my daughter. My beautiful little girl."

"What" Jason asked confused. "The Bauer's were here? This morning?"

"They're going to sue," Sonny said picking up the closest thing to him, his phone, and threw it across the room. "They told me my daughter is the son of a criminal and is lying….covering for some other boy and blaming their son. Their perfect never done anything wrong son."

"Did you call Diane?" Jason asked staring at Sonny's broken phone across the room.

"She didn't answer," Sonny said running a hand through his hair. "Her biggest client and she didn't answer."

"I'm going to call her now," Jason said pulling his phone out. He hit Diane's speed dial and sighed in relief when she answered almost right away. "Diane listen, we have an issue." He listened and rolled his eyes as she went off on one of her tirades. "This is about Kristina." He listened again before finally interrupting her. "Kristina's boyfriend put her in the hospital last night and after she got to the hospital…she pressed charges. The police arrested him but he's out on bail. And now his parents are threatening to sue Sonny for his daughter's lies."

"Why didn't she answer the phone?" Sonny asked reaching for Jason's cell.

Jason backed away and shot his friend a dirty look as he sighed. "No…she's not lying Diane. Kiefer Bauer is the one who put her in the hospital." He paused. "Yes Kiefer Bauer. So you know his parents?" He listened for a moment before he sighed again. "Great…well Sonny needs you here…right away." Jason looked at Sonny and added, "Thirty minutes Diane."

"Thirty minutes," Sonny said glaring at him. "I need her here now."

"No, you need a shower now," Jason said rolling his eyes. "You need to sober up. Diane said Warren Bauer is a shark in the courtroom. You need to be alert when you are dealing with him." Jason had just tucked his phone into his pocket when it started ringing. He pulled it out and froze when he saw Max's number flashing across his screen. He wouldn't be calling unless something happened. Jason whipped open his phone. "Where's Sam? What's happened?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Alexis stood outside Kristina's hospital room and stared at the gurney that held a groaning Kiefer Bauer. She had trusted this boy. She had believed in the image he had presented to both her and her daughter. She had believed that a boy raised by two successful lawyers would know how to treat her daughter. But she had been so wrong.

"I want him arrested," Alexis said looking up at Mac who walked out behind the doctor and nurse who were pushing the gurney. He stopped beside her, ordering the officer with him to stay with the boy.

"He will be," Mac assured her. He looked around and sighed. "I need to speak with Sam. I understand that she is the one who witnessed Kiefer's attack."

"She should be right back," Alexis said staring after the gurney. "He better not be realized on bail again Mac. Why was he allowed to walk into her hospital room? Why wasn't there a protective order in place?"

"There was," Mac said shaking his head. "The boy ignored it."

"He hurt my daughter again," Alexis said looking down at the ground. "He put his hands on her again." She stared at the closed hospital room door and wondered what was taking so long. "If Sam hadn't been there…"

"Um…Ms. Davis," Max said having just walked out of the room. "Where's Sam?"

"She'll be right back," Alexis said barely looking at him. She turned back to Mac but paused when Max spoke up again.

Max looked around uneasily. "But where did she go?"

"She will be right back," Alexis repeated annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked recognizing that the look that Max and Milo exchanged meant something bad was either about to happen or had already happened.

"We just need to know where Sam is," Max said looking up and down the hallway nervously.

"Why?" Alexis asked confused.

"We were told to stay with her," Milo said before Max elbowed him.

"By who?" Alexis asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Jason? Why does Sam need you to stay with her?"

"Ms. Davis-" Max said calmly but Alexis cut him off.

"Just tell me why Jason asked you to stay with Sam," Alexis demanded.

"Max!" Jason said loudly as he strode purposefully down the hallway. He took in each one of them before realizing the most important person wasn't there. "Where's Sam?"

"Why do you have guards on Sam?" Alexis asked glaring at him. "Is my daughter in danger?"

"Yes," Jason said his tone short as he barely glanced at her before turning back to his men. "Where is Sam?"

"We don't know boss," Milo admitted uneasily.

"I was just asking Ms. Davis that when you showed up," Max said just as uneasily.

"You left her alone," Jason said his tone dangerously low. "I told you to stay with her at all times!"

"Sam ordered us to stay with the boy," Milo said quickly.

"I don't care what Sam said," Jason said coldly. "I told you to stay with her."

"Jason-" Alexis said grabbing his arm.

"Where is she Alexis?" Jason asked whipping around to face her. He didn't react as Alexis stepped back warily. "Sam knew not to go anywhere alone so where is she?"

"That nurse….she asked to speak to her alone," Alexis explained confused.

"Nurse…Kristina's nurse?" Jason asked carefully.

"No…Nurse Webber…Elizabeth," Alexis said looking back at Mac before looking at Jason again. "Sam didn't want to go but she insisted. She said it was important and that she needed to speak to Sam in private."

"Where did they go?" Jason asked stepping towards her.

"Hey," Mac said stepping in front of Alexis. "Don't intimidate her Jason. Alexis didn't know Sam was in danger."

"How could she not know?" Jason asked angrily. "Sam shot and killed Claudia Zaccharra, Anthony Zaccharra's only daughter and Johnny Zaccharra's sister."

"Anthony's in prison," Alexis said immediately.

"Yes," Jason said drawing the word out before he went on. "But his son isn't. His son who has basically sworn revenge on Sam."

"But Sam can take care of herself," Alexis said looking at all of them.

"That's right," Mac said calmly. "Sam can take care of herself. And we can't be sure that something bad has happened. You said Sam went with Elizabeth Webber. Maybe they are still talking."

"I want Elizabeth paged now!" Jason ordered. Mac nodded and walked down the hall towards the nurse's desk. Jason turned back to Alexis. "Did you see where Elizabeth and Sam went?"

"They walked down the hallway and went through one of those doors," Alexis said gesturing down the hallway. "I didn't pay attention to which one."

Jason walked down the hallway, Max and Milo falling into step behind him. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Sam's number. They all started opening doors and found some being used by patients and some empty until Jason finally opened the door to the stairwell. He stood for a moment, looking up the stairwell and down before he closed that door and turned back to his men. He lowered the hand that held his phone as her voice mail picked up.

"If anything has happened to Sam…" he warned them glaring at the two of them. They all grew silent as the page for Elizabeth went over the loud speaker. "She better be with Elizabeth." He walked back towards Alexis who stood just where they'd left her wringing her hands.

"Jason…" she said biting her lip worriedly.

"How long has Sam been gone?" Jason interrupted her. He hit the speed dial for Sam's number again.

"Ten…fifteen minutes," Alexis said quickly. "Do you think something has happened to her?"

"I think that Sam knew she was in danger and would have been back by now," Jason informed her as he cursed when her voicemail picked up again. "And she wouldn't be ignoring her cell phone."

"Jason," Elizabeth said as she was escorted down the hallway by Mac. "I was helping-"

"Where is Sam?" Jason asked cutting her off. He didn't care where she had just been, he needed to find Sam.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said looking around at everyone confused.

"She left me to go and talk to you," Alexis said anxiously.

"Yes," Elizabeth said looking at her for a moment before turning to Jason. "But she left me a while ago."

"Where did she go?" Jason asked staring at her intently.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know Jason. I didn't ask her. We talked for a couple minutes and then I went back to work."

"What did you need to talk to Sam about Elizabeth?" Jason asked. He watched as she looked at everyone before crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

"I don't really want to discuss this with an audience Jason," she said glaring at him. "It was private. Between Sam and me."

"No," Jason said coldly taking a step towards her. "You will tell me what you two were talking about Elizabeth."

"Jason!" Elizabeth said loudly.

Mac stepped between the two of them when the look in Jason's eyes took on a dangerous edge. "Jason, you can't force her to tell you what they were talking about."

"All I know Mac," Jason said his eyes never leaving Elizabeth, "is that Elizabeth is hiding something."

"I am not," Elizabeth insisted. When Jason took another step towards her Elizabeth snapped. "Fine! I asked Sam to help me get my boys back from Lucky!" She dashed the tears that were falling from her eyes away. "I begged her to help me and we argued until Sam finally agreed. So maybe that's where she is. Have you called her yet Jason? Maybe she's with Lucky!"

Jason watched as she burst into sobs and hurried down the hallway until she pushed open the door to the women's bathroom and disappeared inside. He could tell that she had gained Mac and Alexis' sympathy by the look the two of them shared but he wasn't buying it. Sam wouldn't have gone to Lucky's to try and help Elizabeth get her boy's back. She'd pushed Lucky to take the boys. Elizabeth was lying. But why?

He looked at Max and Milo and motioned for them to go wait outside the bathroom before turning and dialing Spinelli's number. "Spinelli," he said as soon as his friend picked up. "Get to General Hospital. I need your help."

Sam groaned and tried to move her aching arms but grimaced when they wouldn't budge. She opened her eyes slowly and started blinking rapidly when she looked around and didn't recognize where she was. She was sitting on a chair, arms bound to the chair back. She began tugging on her hands and cursed the growing ache in her head.

"So she's finally awake," Johnny said from behind her. He'd been impatiently waiting for her to wake up since he'd tied her to the damn chair. He'd even begun to think he'd hit her too hard and she was never going to wake up. But then she'd started moving and now she was already trying to work on escaping.

"Johnny?" Sam asked trying to turn her head to see him but he stood just out of her view. "What…how?"

"You really shouldn't trust your boyfriend's ex's Sam," Johnny said finally making his way farther into the room so she could see him. He had a smug smirk on his face and he strolled around the room like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Elizabeth?" Sam said staring intently at him. "She wouldn't help you….she wouldn't."

"Wouldn't she…" Johnny taunted. "You had Lucky take her kids away Sam. Now I know you aren't a mother so maybe you don't know how that feels-"

"Shut up," Sam said her teeth clenched tightly together.

"But a mother scorned…not somebody you want to mess with," Johnny went on like she hadn't said anything. "Elizabeth was all too willing to help me get you alone. Really quite helpful actually. To lead you to that stairwell and distract you with her rambling that, which if you haven't figured it out yet, was a bunch of bull-" He paused waiting for another reaction but was surprised when Sam remained silent. "Well let's just say she probably deserves an award for her performance."

"Do you like listening to yourself talk?" Sam finally asked glaring at him.

"You don't want to hear the story of how I outsmarted Jason Morgan and his PI girlfriend Sam McCall?" Johnny asked feigning shock.

"Not really," Sam admitted pretending to yawn. "It honestly might put me to sleep. I'd rather hear what you think this will accomplish…this kidnapping me? It isn't going to bring Claudia back Johnny."

"Oh I know that," Johnny said matter-of-factly. "And honestly…Claudia is probably better off wherever she is than she ever would be with Sonny Corinthos."

"Then why…" Sam said honestly confused.

"Oh just because I accept her death Sam doesn't mean its okay," Johnny explained standing right in front of her. "It doesn't mean you get a free pass at killing a woman who had reached her breaking point. Did you feel good Sam after shooting my sister?"

"No," Sam said honestly. She closed her eyes for a second, to try and relieve the ache in her head but that did nothing to alleviate it. "I didn't want to shoot Claudia."

"Then why did you!" Johnny yelled.

"Because she was going to shoot me!" Sam yelled back before grimacing as the ache in her head grew stronger and the room began to spin. She went on growing more desperate to reach him. "She was going to shoot me and then Michael. I couldn't let that happen. Michael was innocent Johnny! He's the only one innocent in this whole damn mess! Even you have to see that."

"You knew Sonny was going to kill my sister," Johnny said crossing his arms across her chest.

"I…I-" Sam stuttered but she couldn't lie. She had known once they found proof and Jason showed Sonny, he would have Claudia killed. And Jason would have done it happily. "Johnny…"

"That's what I thought," Johnny said nodding his head. He began his meandering around the room once again. "You didn't give her a thought. You didn't give her a chance to explain or to try and make up for her mistake. Not like Jason and Elizabeth did for you." He glared at her when her eyes darted away to look at the far wall. "Didn't think I knew about that…did you? Oh Elizabeth and I had a nice long chat Sam. I know more than you think I do. I know how you stood back and let someone kidnap that poor defenseless baby. Then you had Elizabeth threatened in the park by thugs with guns…with the children present. So why do you get a free pass not only once but twice? What makes Samantha McCall so special?"

"Nothing," Sam said quietly. She couldn't stop the tears that had started welling in her eyes from falling. "I don't know why I was given a free pass. You'd have to ask Jason."

"No," Johnny said shaking his head. "I'm done asking questions." He paused when his phone started ringing and pulled it out flipped it open and smiled when he saw the text message waiting for him. "Jason knows," he read out loud. He didn't bother to send a response, just closed the phone and stared down at Sam.

"Johnny…this isn't going to end well for you," Sam pointed out. She'd been working on freeing her hands the entire time but didn't want Johnny to know she was trying to get free. He had snapped, lost whatever sanity he'd had, just like Claudia. The crazy gene really did run in the entire Zaccharra family.

"Oh I know Sam," Johnny said a big smile on his face. "Jason will kill me but only after I kill you. Jason is going to lose somebody he loves."

"Johnny-" Sam said struggling even harder on her bound hands. She could feel them beginning to loosen. "You don't have to do this."

"Going to beg for your life Sam," Johnny said cocking his head to the side. "That seems…so beneath you."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sam said biting her lip as she pulled one last final time and freed one hand. She could see the smile on Johnny's face and knew that he hadn't tied the bonds that tight. He'd planned on her getting loose. She freed the other hand before standing up slowly, the room still slightly spinning.

"I knew you could do it," Johnny said reaching behind his back to free the gun at his back. "Now the fun can really begin."

Jason stood at the nurse's counter and stared intently at the bathroom door that Elizabeth had disappeared inside almost ten minutes prior. Max and Milo stood outside the door, making sure that if Elizabeth did try and sneak out she wouldn't get far. She knew far more than she had told them and he wasn't letting her go 'til he knew everything that had happened.

"Stonecold!" Spinelli cried running off the elevator, his computer bag at his side. Maxie was right behind him, worry in her eyes.

"Jason Morgan where is my best friend!" she yelled pointing a finger at him.

"Did you have to bring Maxie?" Jason asked glaring at him.

"Once Maximista heard that Fair Samantha was possibly in peril she insisted on accompanying me," Spinelli explained pulling his computer out of his bag. "Now how can The Jackal be of assistance?"

"Sam is missing," Jason said quietly. "She was last seen leaving this hallway with Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Webber?" Maxie asked confused. "Why in the hell would Sam go anywhere with her?"

"I need you to tap into the hospital security feed and-" Jason went on like Maxie hadn't even spoken.

"Tap into the hospital what?" Patrick asked walking up behind them. He had just left a distressed Alexis with Kristina and had seen the group of people surrounding the nurse's desk. And any group that consisted of Jason Morgan and his men couldn't mean anything good was about to happen.

"I already have a couple of officer's in the security room," Mac said trying to stop Spinelli before he hacked into anything. He opened his mouth but closed it when Jason and Spinelli both ignored him.

"I'm in," Spinelli said typing rapidly on his keyboard. "Now where was Fair Samantha last seen?"

Jason turned around and nodded at Max and Milo who then turned and entered the woman's restroom and drug a still crying Elizabeth out between them. "Where were you when you had this…talk…with Sam?" he asked glaring at her.

"We…I…" Elizabeth stuttered as she tried to calm down. She had to play this perfectly, the distraught mother whose only offense was wanting her kids to be with her. Nobody would blame her for being upset and unable to tell them anything more.

"Elizabeth," Jason said ignoring the look that Mac and Patrick were giving him.

"She's upset Jason," Patrick said taking the few steps towards her so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Now what is going on?"

"Sam is missing," Maxie said staring at him before she went to his arm wrapped around the whimpering nurse. "And Elizabeth was the last person to be seen with her."

"You don't think Elizabeth hurt Sam Jason," Patrick said taken aback.

"I wouldn't!" Elizabeth said taking a shuddering deep breath. "Like I told you…I just asked Sam to talk to Lucky for me. Did anyone try and call Lucky?"

"He's on his way," Mac said before anyone else could. He didn't tell them that Lucky hadn't heard from Sam since the day before and he'd been shut up at his place with the boys since he'd picked them up the night before. If Sam had been on her way to talk to him, she'd never made it there.

"Who do you think is after Sam?" Maxie asked Jason as Patrick led the still crying Elizabeth over towards the chairs in the waiting room. Spinelli was typing furiously on his keyboard and Mac had pulled out his phone and was making another phone call. "Is it Anthony Zaccharra? Is he still mad about Claudia? Sam better be okay Jason-"

"It's not Anthony," Jason said shutting her up. "It's Johnny."

"Johnny wouldn't hurt Sam," Maxie said instantly. She shook her head in denial. "Sure he's probably upset about Claudia…that whack-job was his sister but he wouldn't hurt Sam. He knows she was only protecting herself in Michael."

"He's made public threats Maxie," Jason said his hands clenching into fists as he thought about Sam being in Johnny Zaccharra's hands. He'd always thought that Johnny was the only sane one in the entire family but it was turning out to be that he was just as insane as the rest of them.

"No," Maxie said shaking her head. Johnny was her friend. He'd helped her out on more than one occasion. He couldn't be behind Sam's disappearance. She pulled out her phone. "I'm calling him."

"Don't-" Jason said reaching for her phone but she shot him a dirty look before walking away as she put the phone to her ear. He stared intently at her watching for any signs that Johnny had answered but when she immediately started rambling he knew she was leaving a voicemail.

"The security footage has been tampered with," Spinelli said looking up from his computer. He waited until Mac and Jason were standing right behind him before showing him his findings. "There is over twenty minutes missing from the video."

"Is there anything?" Jason asked slamming his hand down on the counter.

"I will check the parking garage," Spinelli assured him as he once again started typing away.

Jason looked at Mac who looked back at him as if waiting to see what Jason was going to do next. Jason finally looked away and set his sights on Elizabeth who was talking quietly to Patrick in the waiting room. He strode purposefully across the hall until he was standing right in front of them.

"Why has the security footage in the stairwell been tampered with?" Jason asked her watching as her eyes darted away before coming back to rest on him with the perfect amount of confusion in them.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jason," she said sounding bewildered. "I have no idea what is going on. I didn't know Sam was in any danger. I just want my boys back."

"The stairwell where you led Sam too, the security footage has been tampered with," Jason explained not buying into her woe is me act. Not when Sam's life may be on the line. If he was wrong, he'd apologize but something wasn't adding up. "Even the time where you two were supposedly having this talk."

"I don't know Jason," Elizabeth said shrugging her shoulders. "When I left Sam was standing there. There was nobody else in the stairwell." She looked at him pleadingly. "If I had known she was in danger…I never would have asked her to leave her guards." She opened her mouth to say more but flew off her chair when she saw Lucky walking off the elevator. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and burst into tears again.

Jason stared into Lucky's eyes and could see the honest confusion and distrust in his eyes. He didn't return Elizabeth's embrace and was even actively trying to push her out of his arms. But Elizabeth had turned into a vine and she wasn't letting go for anything.

"Lucky," she said finally pulling back far enough so she could see his face. "Jason thinks I have something to do with Sam's disappearance."

Lucky's eyes darted between her and Jason before they finally settled on her. "Do you?" He watched her back away from him, her incredulity written all over her face.

"I can't believe you…that you both think I would do anything to Sam," she said shaking her head. "I just want my boys back!"

"Stonecold!" Spinelli called from his computer. He waited until Jason and Lucky both strode toward him purposefully before he hit the button to play the footage on his computer for them. "The Unhinged One most definitely has Fair Samantha….and he wants you to know it."


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay so this is the latest update. You are all caught up now. I am working hard on the next update. Thank you to everybody who is still sticking with this story. It's been going on over a year now! **

**Chapter 40**

Sam blinked rapidly as she tried to bring Johnny back into focus. The ache in her head was getting worse plus her legs felt like jelly. She didn't know how far she would get before they'd give out on her but she knew she had to at least try. She refused to give up without a fight.

"We could play a little game," Johnny said passing the gun back and forth in his hands. He was playing with her already. He knew it wasn't a fair fight. He was healthy and had a weapon. She was obviously suffering from at least a mild concussion and had no idea where she even was.

"I'm not going to play any games Johnny," Sam said glaring at him.

"Well…" Johnny said drawing the word out. "I could shoot you right here. It'd be kinda boring for me since I thought you'd put up much more of a fight but at least I will have done what I set out to do. Kill you."

"Don't do this Johnny," Sam said closing her eyes as another dizzy spell took over.

"Or I could give you a head start," Johnny said smiling. "Let you think you have a chance and then come find you. Though this old place is falling down around us. A massive fire will do that to a place."

"How can you do this to Jason?" Sam asked softly after opening her eyes. "He's saved your life…gave you a job…protected you from Sonny. He's your friend Johnny."

"He quit being my friend the day he planned on killing Claudia," Johnny said growing angry again. "I know my sister wasn't perfect. Hell she was a freakin mess. But Sonny made her that way. He drove her to do what she did."

"Johnny-" Sam started to say but closed her mouth when he pointed the gun straight at her.

"I'm done talking," Johnny said turning serious. "I will give you ten seconds to try and run. One…two…" He smiled as Sam turned and fled from the room. This way he could tell Jason once he found him that Sam had gone down fighting.

Sam kept one hand on the wall as she tried to run looking around her for a place to hide. She was pretty sure that she was at the Zaccharra mansion. It was the only building that she knew of that had been torched but the walls were still standing. The place smelled like smoke and rotting wood. She rounded the corner at the end of the hallway before she heard Johnny's voice yelling, "Here I come!"

She saw the front doors and ran as fast as she could towards them and tried to turn the handles but they wouldn't budge. She jerked on them relentlessly until she heard the bullet slam into the door over her head. She ducked as she turned and ran down the nearest hallway listening to Johnny's crazy laughter behind her. She tried door after door but none of them would open. She reached the end of the hallway and was about to turn down another one when she heard another gunshot. She ducked her head but felt the bullet slam into her shoulder just as her foot went through the floor.

Sam held her injured arm tight to her body as she stared at where her foot had been before it had gone through the floor. She could hear Johnny coming down the hallway, his pace much leisurely than hers. She let go of her injured arm to pull on the floorboards but felt the floor start to creak and moan as Johnny grew closer.

"Johnny stop!" Sam yelled turning her head to look at him. She stared down the barrel of his gun but took a deep breath before continuing. "The floor is about to give out."

"Sam…Sam…Sam," Johnny said shaking his head at her. He took another step towards her before his eyes opened wide and he, along with Sam, crashed through the floor down to the basement below them. He heard Sam screaming and even his own yell before everything went dark.

Jason glared at Spinelli's computer screen as Spinelli paused the video feed right after Johnny had loaded Sam into his SUV and he'd turned to smirk right at the camera. Spinelli was right. He'd wanted Jason to know that he'd gotten Sam.

"That's Johnny," Maxie said from beside him as she stared in horror at the computer screen.

"My beloved," Spinelli said going to her immediately. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she just continued to stare at the computer screen.

"Why…why would Johnny do this?" Maxie asked confused. She looked from Spinelli to Mac to Lucky and finally Jason before looking back at the computer. "He was never the crazy one in his family. He was the sane one." She crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head back and forth. "This doesn't make sense Jason. Johnny isn't crazy."

"Thing change," Jason said.

"When was this recorded?" Lucky asked looking at Jason.

"Almost an hour ago," Spinelli answered for him.

"Do you have any idea where Johnny would take Sam?" Mac asked rubbing his forehead in frustration. He didn't want to have to go to Alexis and tell her that another one of her daughters was in danger.

"No," Jason said his voice clipped. He couldn't take his eyes off of Johnny and the smirk on his face.

"Where is my daughter?" Alexis asked striding purposefully toward them. She'd finally gotten Kristina to fall asleep and avoided answering her questions about where Sam had gone. She didn't want to scare Kristina without knowing more information.

"Alexis-" Mac said stepping forward but Spinelli beat him to it.

"The Unhinged One has her," he said gesturing towards his computer.

Everybody except for Jason took a step back, allowing Alexis to move closer and stare at the picture of Johnny Zaccharra smirking at the camera. She took a deep breath before turning to Jason. "Is this because of you? Is he trying to get back at you?"

"Alexis-" Mac said again but made a noise in frustration when he was interrupted again.

"It is not Stonecold's fault!" Spinelli said loudly coming to his mentor's defense. "The Unhinged one is angry over his sister's untimely demise and has set out to seek his revenge on-"

"In English please," Alexis pleaded looking between Spinelli and Jason.

"Johnny…he wants vengeance because of Claudia," Jason explained rubbing his forehead. "He is angry that nobody seems to care that Claudia was murdered."

"I thought Anthony was the angry one…the one we had to watch out for," Alexis said confused.

"No," Jason said simply. "It was Johnny."

"Is he going to kill my daughter?" Alexis asked raising her hand to cover her mouth when everybody averted their eyes except for Jason.

"No," he said calmly. He looked back at the computer as he took a deep breath. "Johnny isn't going to hurt Sam. He isn't going to get a chance." He motioned for Spinelli to get back to work. "I want you to start looking at all the nearby security footage. Find out what direction Johnny was headed when he left the hospital." He turned back to Alexis. "I am going to get Sam back…I promise."

Alexis stared at him like she was taking his measure before she nodded. "You better Jason. Sam…she…believes in you. She trusts you."

"Jason," Lucky said grabbing his arm to pull him away. He waited until Mac walked Alexis over to a chair on the opposite side of the room of Patrick and Elizabeth before continuing. "You know you can't make that promise."

"I'm getting Sam back Lucky," Jason insisted.

"But Johnny has had ample time-" Lucky argued.

"That is not helping Lucky Spencer," Maxie said from behind him. She shot a glare at him before looking at Jason. "What are we going to do about her?" She gestured to a still whimpering Elizabeth who now had Patrick and another nurse sitting with her. "She is whining about wanting to see her boys."

"What does she have to do with this?" Lucky finally asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind since Mac had called him.

"She claims that she and Sam were talking in private and that when she left Sam was fine," Jason explained unable to stop himself from glaring at the nurse. Had she just left Sam alone none of this would be happening. Johnny wouldn't have been able to find Sam alone and she'd still be here. Safe.

"Talking about what?" Lucky asked confused.

"Elizabeth wanted Sam's help getting the boys back from you actually," Jason said waiting to see Lucky's reaction. "She claims Sam was going to help her."

"Why does Sam need to help her get the boys back?" Maxie asked looking at Lucky. "I thought you were going to marry her."

"Elizabeth and I have called off the engagement," Lucky finally said his eyes averted.

"What…oh my god!" she said eyes wide open. "You finally believed Sam. You know that she's been cheating on you. What made you finally see the light?"

"That doesn't matter," Lucky said stubbornly

"But why did she need Sam's help then? I thought she hated Sam?" Maxie asked once again confused.

"Elizabeth blames Sam for everything," Jason said growing annoyed with the entire conversation. "Sam was concerned for the boys and made sure Lucky took them away until Elizabeth calms down."

"And she went to Sam for help?" Maxie asked arching one eyebrow. "I don't think so." She turned around and went marching over to Elizabeth. "You lying bitch."

"Go away Maxie," Elizabeth said her voice quiet.

"You didn't go to Sam for help," Maxie went on. "She'd never help you and you know it. She blew your entire world up and you hated her. So why did you really want to speak to Sam?"

"I don't have to listen to this," Elizabeth said glaring at her as she stood up. She turned and smiled sadly at the nurse and Patrick. She made a move to leave the waiting room but Lucky quickly stopped her.

"You can't go anywhere yet Elizabeth," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What…why not?" Elizabeth asked sounding even more frustrated. "I have told you everything I know. Sam was fine when she left!"

"When she left?" Jason asked his head turning straight towards her once the words left her mouth. "I thought you said you left her."

"She did," Maxie said nodding her head. She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But you were lying….weren't you Lizzie."

"I am not," Elizabeth said her teeth clenched tight.

"Ms. Webber," Alexis said going into her lawyer mode. "If you are keeping something from us you better come clean right now."

"I'm not!" she shrieked. She looked around her and saw everybody staring at her with suspicious eyes. Even Patrick. She knew she had a matter of seconds before they started interrogating her again so she did the only thing she knew would hold them off. She burst into tears and ran towards the bathroom again.

Sam groaned and when she tried to move found herself unable to for the second time that day. Except this time, when she opened her eyes she wasn't tied to a chair but buried under about of debris from the floor caving in. She winced as she tried to use her arms to pull herself up. She could feel the ache from where the bullet had entered her body and a new ache from her leg that was pinned.

She took another deep breath before she used all the strength with her good arm and was able to push enough off so she could sit up. She wanted to cry when she saw the dark tomb that she had fallen into. There was no light, just the very dim light from the hole above her. She tried to roll over onto her knees to stand but her leg screamed in protest and she knew she had broken something during the fall.

She braced herself again before she slowly scooted backwards until her injured leg was free and she hit the wall behind her. She couldn't hear anything, not a sound. She closed her eyes as it was the only thing that relieved the ache in her head. She slowly raised her good arm and put some pressure over the bullet wound in her shoulder.

She wasn't going to be able to walk out of there. Between the bullet wound and the broken leg, she was incapacitated. She was going to have to pray that Jason somehow figured out that Johnny took her to the Zaccharra mansion.

Johnny.

She'd heard him yell as the floor had fallen through but she couldn't hear him now. She opened her eyes and squinted as she looked around, trying in vain to see if he was still down there with her. But there wasn't enough light to see a foot in front of her face.

"Johnny?" she called out tentatively. She didn't necessarily know if it was a good idea. He had been trying to kill her. But maybe he was hurt bad enough that he would need help and he had a cell phone on him. "Johnny…"

She felt her body jump when she heard him groan. She could hear him starting to move around and kept quiet as she waited to hear if he was in as bad as shape as she was. When it grew quiet and he didn't move she sighed. "Johnny…are you okay?"

"What happened?" he asked sounding bewildered.

"We fell through the floor," Sam said looking up at the hole as she said it. She listened as he moved around some more and then she heard him coming closer. She closed her eyes and wondered if he had the gun with him. Her eyes flew open when she saw a light and she stared at the flickering lighter in Johnny's hand. She stared at it for a moment longer before her eyes found Johnny's above her.

Johnny could feel a growing ache in his head but as he stared at Sam sitting against the wall, one hand holding her shoulder in pain, he knew he wasn't feeling half the pain she was. He stared at her shoulder in confusion before he remembered shooting the gun and seeing her jerk in shock as the bullet connected with her. The light went out and he realized he was no longer holding the gun. He turned around and stared off into the darkness.

"I lost the gun," he mumbled.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Sam said softly. She chuckled but it held very little humor.

"What?" Johnny asked turning back towards her. He flicked the lighter on again so he could see her.

Sam stared up at him before closing her eyes as another wave of pain hit her. "You've already shot me Johnny…and when I fell through the floor…I broke my leg. I'm not going anywhere."

"You broke your leg," Johnny said just as the light went out. He flicked it on again as he crouched down to look at both her legs.

"Yeah…so you can leave me here," Sam said softly, eyes still closed. She could sense him looking at her and gave him a pain-filled half smile. "Nobody knows I'm here Johnny. You've won. You can make your great escape. Congratulations…now I just hope you can live with yourself."

She could see the darkness return as he flicked the lighter off. She opened her eyes, listening to the silence but soon she heard Johnny's footsteps fade away and the light flick on across the room. She watched him for a moment as he obviously looked for a way out of their concrete tomb before succumbing to the pain in her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep couple breaths and began praying for a miracle.

Johnny walked around the entire room, looking for the door but soon realized there wasn't one. He then tried looking for a window or anything for him to escape through but couldn't find one of those either. He finally paused under the giant hold in the ceiling, about fifteen feet above him and it finally sunk in…there wasn't a way out.

He closed his eyes and muttered under his breath hating the damn house even more than he had before it had been torched and left crumbling to ruins. This was obviously a hidden room that he'd never known about. He wondered if his father did. He turned to look over at Sam who hadn't moved a muscle since he'd walked away from her.

"I can't…I can't get out," Johnny finally said frustrated. "There is no door or windows."

"We're…both trapped," Sam said incredulously. She stared at him for a moment before she began to chuckle which eventually turned into almost hysterical laughter. She finally quit when the ache in her head grew to be too much for her. "Well Johnny…I can't say I'm sorry."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Johnny muttered glaring up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Of course it wasn't," Sam agreed rolling her eyes. "But a little tip Johnny. If you want to kidnap someone and get away scot free…don't bring them to a crumbling house that could fall down around you at any moment."

"It was the only place I didn't think Jason would think to look for you," Johnny said defensively as he kicked at some of the debris.

"Well you better hope that someone thinks of it," Sam said arching one eyebrow at him even though the move sent another shot of pain through her head. "Because if nobody does…who knows how long you'll be trapped down here?"

"Aren't you going to go after her!" Maxie yelled as she smacked Jason on the shoulder.

"Why?" Jason asked staring at her. "She's not going anywhere." He motioned for Max and Milo to once again stand guard at the bathroom door.

"So you think she knows more than she's saying," Lucky said looking inquiringly at Jason.

"You just heard her contradict her entire story Lucky," Maxie said rolling her eyes. "What do you need, a freaking blinking neon sign!"

"Maxie," Jason said warningly before turning to Lucky. "I don't trust Elizabeth's story. It just doesn't add up." He sighed and rubbed his forehead where his headache raged on. "But do I think she'd work with Johnny Zaccharra…I don't know."

"Then we should take her down to the station and question her," Lucky sighed. He looked over at Mac who stood beside Alexis. He nodded and Lucky made his way towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door and the cries he heard inside grew quiet. "Elizabeth…it's Lucky. You need to come out." He waited a couple seconds and was about to pull the door open when it opened slowly.

"Will you please take me to see my boys now?" she pleaded tearfully.

"No," Lucky said shaking his head. "I'm taking you down to the station."

"What!" Elizabeth shrieked. She looked around at everybody and still didn't see one sympathetic face. "Why? I told you-"

"You story doesn't add up Elizabeth," Lucky interrupted her. "Until we can find out if it's true or not…you are going to the station."

"You have no proof that I am even lying," Elizabeth argued.

"And I hope you aren't lying Ms. Webber," Alexis spoke up. "Because if you are…you better believe that I will make sure you are charged and convicted by the strictest sentence possible."

"Come with me Elizabeth…quietly," Lucky said calmly gesturing for to start walking ahead of him. He sighed in relief when she started walking, arms crossed tightly across her stomach as she headed towards the elevator. She glared at Maxie who was smirking at her and stared at Jason with wounded eyes as she past him. She was looking at the floor when they finally reached the elevator but looked up and threw her arms around Nicholas who reflexively wrapped his arms around her as he looked around at everybody in confusion.

"What is going on here?" he asked his eyes darting from person to person.

"Sam's been kidnapped," Alexis said hurrying towards him.

"What!" Nicholas said shocked. He looked at Jason who just nodded his head. "By who?"

"Johnny Zaccharra," Alexis said running a hand through her hair as she shook her head. "One minute we were talking outside Kristina's hospital room and the next she's gone away with…her." Alexis motioned to Elizabeth who was still wrapped around her nephew. "Then I'm being interrogated by Jason's men about Sam's whereabouts."

"How do you know it was Johnny Zaccharra?" Nicholas asked still a little confused.

"Ah…the Jackal found video footage of the Unhinged One taking Fair Samantha," Spinelli said raising his hand.

Nicholas nodded his head before looking down at Elizabeth. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away and looked down at her tear ravaged face. He wiped away the few stray tears still on her cheeks before looking at Lucky who stood a couple steps away from them, a disgusted look upon his face. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"She got caught in her web of lies and couldn't talk her way out of them for once," Maxie said sarcastically.

"I'm not lying!" Elizabeth yelled turning her head to glare at Maxie. She quickly turned back to Nicholas and looked pitifully up at him. "Please tell them Nicholas. I would never do anything to hurt Sam."

"You really think Elizabeth helped Johnny Zaccharra kidnap Sam?" Nicholas asked looking at Lucky.

"I think Elizabeth has been acting out of character for a while now and she was the last person to see and speak to Sam before she went missing," Lucky stated clearly and precisely. He wrapped his hand around Elizabeth's arm and nudged her past Nicholas into the elevator. "She is going down to the station where we can take a formal statement and figure out what the truth really is."

"Nicholas…" Elizabeth pleaded but she watched as he stepped back and let the elevator doors close.

He turned to Alexis and wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to find Sam." A part of him wished he was on that elevator with Elizabeth. He wanted her to turn to him, so he could be her hero and fix things. He was still in love with her but after everything Sam had told him and hearing that she had physically assaulted Sam. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Part of what Sam said made sense. Elizabeth didn't know what she wanted.

"How are we going to find Sam?" Maxie said breaking into his thoughts. She looked around at everybody who now had turned all eyes on her. "I mean…the one lead we have isn't talking. Johnny…he could have taken Sam anywhere. How are we going to find her?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I would have thought everybody would have forgotten about this story here. So I am blown away by the response. I hope you like this latest update. **

**Chapter 41**

Sam opened her eyes and wondered how much time had passed since she'd last closed them. It had been awhile since she'd told Johnny that he'd better hope somebody figured out where he had taken her or they both might never be found. She'd watched Johnny storm away from her before finally closing her eyes and drifting off. She didn't know if she could call it sleep or if she was actually losing consciousness.

She squinted until she could see the little light from the lighter that Johnny kept flicking on as he kicked and pushed at the walls. She knew he was wasting his time. This was obviously a room that whoever had built the house had closed off. They were both trapped unless someone rescued them. And Sam knew she was running out of time.

She closed her eyes again and pictured Jason's face the last time she'd seen him. The concern for her and the frustration of having to go hold Sonny's hand. She knew he was beating himself up right now. Blaming himself for Johnny being able to get his hands on her but it wasn't his fault. None of them could have planned on Elizabeth being a willing accomplice of Johnny's. Sam could still barely wrap her mind around it.

How had none of them noticed how much Elizabeth had changed? The woman Sam had known wouldn't have gone along with Johnny. Even the conniving woman she'd been when she'd come between Jason and Sam that horrible summer wouldn't have ever done something like this. Elizabeth had always valued human life; it was her job as a nurse. When had that changed?

Sam jumped when she felt Johnny nudge her uninjured leg. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him crouched down beside her, the lighter allowing her to see his face. She had to admit she was surprised to see even a little concern in his eyes.

"There is no way out," he finally said standing up to walk a few feet away before he sat down, leaning against the stone wall.

"I know," Sam said softly. She closed her eyes again, liking the image of Jason's face more than the complete darkness that surrounded her.

"I can't find the gun," Johnny said after another long silence passed.

"Can't say that disappoints me," Sam said sarcastically. She didn't really need him to put another bullet in her. Her shoulder was killing her enough already.

"My phone is broken," Johnny said tucking the lighter in his pocket to save whatever light he had left for later. He couldn't believe how wrong his entire plan had gone. He was supposed to be back in town already, taunting Jason with the knowledge that Sam was dead and there was nothing Jason could do about it. Now the odds were Johnny would die right alongside Sam.

"Figures," Sam mumbled.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Johnny muttered picking up a rock to throw it across the room. He looked towards Sam when she chuckled. "What?"

"You sound like a sullen little boy Johnny," Sam said eyes still closed.

"I do not," Johnny said his voice perilously close to whining.

"God you are so young," Sam said shaking her head slowly back and forth. "And your father actually thought you had a chance at your stupid plan of revenge."

"It would have worked-" Johnny started to say but Sam cut him off.

"You turned it into a game Johnny!" Sam grabbed her head when her yell caused a flash of pain through her head. "A stupid game. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't done that."

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't killed my sister!" Johnny yelled.

Sam wished she could get up and walk over and shake some damn sense into him. "Do you really think I wanted to kill Claudia? Do you honestly think I wanted to shoot her that day…in front of Michael?" When Johnny didn't say anything Sam scoffed. "I had no plans to be involved in whatever Sonny or Jason did. I just helped him find the proof he needed."

Sam waited for him to say something but he remained stubbornly silent. "Claudia wasn't an innocent Johnny. Even you have to admit that. She put Michael in a coma. She tried to kill him and Kristina in Mexico by sending Jerry Jax after them in Mexico. She would have done almost anything to make sure that stay buried. But the truth always comes out."

"She never meant for Michael to be hurt," Johnny said finally.

"Oh I know that," Sam said surprising him. "She wanted Sonny dead. Michael getting shot was an accident. But sending Jerry Jax after them in Mexico…that wasn't. She could have come forward at any time. But she didn't. She tried to have me killed when it looked like Jason and I were getting to close to the truth. Kristina was in my car when she had my brakes cut Johnny. She didn't care who got hurt as long as her secret stayed buried."

"Claudia had your brake's cut?" Johnny asked slowly.

"Claudia didn't tell you everything," Sam said not surprised. "I'm not surprised. She knew you wouldn't have agreed with her antics."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked confused.

"You wouldn't have approved of her going after me," Sam said honestly. "I know you Johnny. This…vengeful person…it's not you."

"Claudia didn't have to die," Johnny said stubbornly.

Sam sighed. "No…and I gave her a chance to get away." She could feel Johnny's eyes staring intently at her.

"What?"

"When Michael hit her…and she dropped the gun," Sam explained softly. "I grabbed it and told her to go. I didn't want to shoot her." Sam closed her eyes remembering those moments before she'd had to finally pull the trigger. "She wasn't sane in those moments Johnny. She blamed Michael for his getting shot! She didn't want to run."

"She was so stupid," Johnny muttered throwing another rock.

"She was angry…and she was scared," Sam said shaking her head. "You…you brought up Jason…and Elizabeth….and Jake. How I put that little boy in danger…and how Jason eventually forgave me." Sam squeezed her eyes tightly closed trying to hold back the tears but a few managed to roll down her face. "I can't tell you how Jason managed to forgive me. The truth is…I will never forgive myself."

"Sam-" Johnny said but his voice trailed off. He could hear the pain in her voice.

"I love that little boy," Sam admitted her voice cracking. "I don't know how I could have done what I did. And I think Claudia felt the same way. But the difference…the difference is I try to make up for those stupid decisions I made every day. And I know I never will. Once you put a kid in danger…you've crossed a line."

"Claudia…she…" Johnny stumbled over the words.

"I think she was sorry," Sam said for him. "But she didn't want to make up for them. She wanted to cover them up."

"Sonny would never have forgiven her," Johnny stated bluntly.

"No…Jason either," Sam agreed.

"But Jason forgave you…and Jake is his son," Johnny pointed out obviously frustrated.

"I can't explain it Johnny," Sam said blinking rapidly when the room began to spin. "But…I am…sorry…Claudia…" her voice trailed off.

"Sam?" Johnny asked flicking the lighter on. He'd kept it off purposely because he didn't want her to see the look on his face as she described the things Claudia had done. He hadn't known about Sam's brakes being cut. Claudia had never come to him. She never did. "Sam?" he repeated when she didn't answer. He thought he heard her move so he stood up and slowly walked towards her but froze when he saw her sprawled out on the dirty floor, obviously unconscious.

Lucky walked Elizabeth into the interrogation room at the PCPD and left the door open as he motioned for her to sit down. He could see that she was equal parts angry and terrified. It was the fear that made him wonder if Jason was right. Did Elizabeth know more than she was saying?

"Lucky…this is ridiculous," Elizabeth said blinking her doe eyes at him. "You know I would never hurt Sam."

"Elizabeth," Lucky said pulling out the chair across from her. "I never thought you'd hurt me…ever again. But you did. So maybe you helped Johnny Zaccharra get a hold of Sam. Truth is Elizabeth…I don't know you anymore."

"Yes you do!" Elizabeth insisted. "I'm still the same woman you proposed to a couple weeks ago! I'm the mother of your children! I am the same woman you have dreamed of spending your life with!"

"No…you're not," Lucky said shaking his head. "The woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…she never would have slept with my brother. She never would have carried on in an affair with my brother. So no Elizabeth, you are not the woman I knew."

"God!" Elizabeth screamed. "This is all Sam's fault!" She shut her mouth quickly but she could see the suspicion in Lucky's eyes. He honestly thought she had done something to Sam. She had been so sure that she could play him and Jason. That they would never dream that sweet nurse Elizabeth would ever hurt tough girl Sam. But he did.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened today Elizabeth?" Lucky asked flipping on the recorder he set on the table. He read her, her rights before leaning back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I wanted to talk to Sam…in private," Elizabeth said cupping her hands together in her lap so he couldn't see them shaking. "So we went in to the stairwell because the rooms were all occupied. I asked her…nicely…to please help me get my boys back. I knew if she went to you and told you that you might listen to her. She finally agreed…she knew the boys shouldn't be away from their mom. When I left she was standing on the landing looking at her phone…I assumed she was calling you."

"And that's everything that happened?" Lucky asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said earnestly. "So you see…there is no reason to keep me here. Why don't I go sit with the boys while you go out looking for Sam? The boys should be with one of their parents."

"The boys are fine," Lucky said after shutting off the recorder. He stood up and stared down at her. "You still aren't going anywhere Elizabeth. Not until we find some proof to collaborate your story."

"Lucky!" Elizabeth yelled but he walked out of the interrogation room and shut the door behind him. He could practically feel her eyes glaring a hole into his back but he didn't care. He wasn't going to put Sam's life in an even greater risk if Elizabeth was involved. He motioned to an officer and put his hands on his hips as he looked at Elizabeth through the small window. "I need you to go in there and get everything in her pockets but most importantly her phone."

He leaned back against his desk and watched as the officer went in and told Elizabeth his request. He stared intently at her as she shook her head but when the officer insisted her head turned until she was staring right back at Lucky. He could see the anger on her face but the fear was starting to fully take over.

"Thanks," Lucky said looking down at everything the officer had collected; chapstick and her cell phone. Now he couldn't imagine why she'd protest the chapstick so it must have been her cell phone. "Now that's interesting," he mumbled looking at the last text message sent.

_They don't believe me! I need help!_

Alexis opened Kristina's hospital room door quietly but sighed when she saw her daughter awake and looking at her anxiously. She should have known Kristina wouldn't stay asleep long. "How are you doing?"

"My throat is sore," she admitted her voice hoarse.

"I'm so sorry," Alexis said tears welling up in her eyes. "If I had just noticed that the guard wasn't there when I had left to get coffee he never would have gotten in here."

"Mom…it's not your fault," Kristina said reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"I am just messing up all over the place here today," Alexis muttered to herself as she perched on the edge of Kristina's bed.

"What?"

Alexis closed her eyes when she realized what she'd said. She had planned on keeping Sam's disappearance from Kristina at least until they knew more. "Nothing sweetie."

"Mom," Kristina said trying to sound tough but it didn't sound that way with her hoarse voice. "What else happened?" Her eyes grew alarmed. "Did Kiefer get away from the police? Did he go after Sam?"

"Calm down," Alexis said soothingly. Her voice was beginning to sound worse with all the talking she was trying to do. "Kiefer is in police custody but is spending the night in the hospital under observation. He has not gone after Sam."

"Good," Kristina said relieved. She stared at her mom for a moment before realizing that Sam hadn't been back in the room since Patrick had made them leave. "Sam's not in trouble is she? She was only protecting me! Kiefer was-"

"No!" Alexis said shaking her head. "Sam is not in trouble with the police."

"Then where is she?" Kristina asked seeing the fear in Alexis' eyes before she could hide it away. "Mom…"

"I don't know," Alexis finally admitted. She covered her face with both hands and shook her head. "I have no idea where your sister is!"

"But she's okay…" Kristina said slowly.

"I don't know that either," Alexis admitted tears starting to fall down her face. "Johnny Zaccharra has her…and he's angry that she killed his sister."

"Mom," Kristina said tears welling up in her own eyes. Her beautiful big sister was missing and a madman's son had her. "What…do the police know? Does Jason?"

"Yes," Alexis nodded. "They are all frantically trying to find your sister. And we will." Alexis finally gathered her wits about her and realized she needed to be strong and confident for her daughter….daughters. She didn't know how she was going to tell Molly. But Viola had assured her that Molly was finally sleeping, in Kristina's bed, but at least she was sleeping.

"But-" Kristina said worriedly.

"No, we will find her," Alexis said squeezing her hand. "Jason will find her."

Kristina stared into her eyes before nodding her head. If anybody would find her sister, it would be Jason. She'd never seen two people more in tune with one another. There was no way he'd let anything happen to Sam.

Jason stood impatiently besides Spinelli as he typed furiously on his keyboard trying to find out where Johnny had taken Sam. Without even listening to the young hacker's mumblings he knew it was a lost cause. They had pretty much nothing to go on and Johnny had one heck of a head start.

"Anything?" Alexis asked from behind him.

He turned around and saw the dried tear tracks on her face. "No…are you okay?"

"I just…I told Kristina," Alexis said running a hand through her already disheveled hair. "She adores her big sister Sam and now she is terrified. I'm terrified. I don't even want to imagine Molly's reaction." She closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them back up so she could speak calmly. "We have to find her Jason."

"We will," Jason reassured her. They both turned as the elevator doors opened and they watched as Lucky hurried off. "Did Elizabeth admit to anything?"

"No, she is stubbornly maintaining her story," Lucky said shaking his head.

"Dammit," Jason cursed pacing away.

"But we don't need her to tell us anything," Lucky said holding up a cell phone.

"A cell phone?" Maxie asked sarcastically. "Like Johnny is going to let Sam keep her cell phone. Calling her is just a waste of time…which I've already tried like a million times."

"It's Elizabeth's phone," Lucky said as he handed it over to Jason. "I'd read the last couple text messages she sent."

Jason hit a few buttons before holding the phone out so both Alexis and he could read the messages. His face grew even angrier as he read through them. "She was warning him."

"That bitch," Maxie said her facing turning red in anger. "Where is she? You better not have let her go home."

"No, she's in a cell right now," Lucky said crossing his arms across his chest. "But look at the last message she received now." He watched as Jason let Alexis flip through the cell now until she pulled up the message Lucky was talking about.

_Remember they will talk to you first. Stay quiet and they can't prove nothing. Sam won't be a problem much longer. They won't look for us here._

"That still doesn't tell us where they are," Maxie said frustrated.

"No," Lucky said. "But where would Johnny think we would never look for him."

"The Zaccharra warehouses are out," Jason said trying to think of anywhere Johnny would be comfortable. "He knows we'd check there first."

"As is his apartment," Lucky said.

"I finally found something!" Spinelli crowed pumping a fist in the air. "I caught a quick feed from a security camera from a private business of The Unhinged One driving on Route 3."

"The Zaccharra mansion," Jason said immediately. He didn't know how he was so sure but he just knew that's where Johnny had gone. It was the only place he knew of headed in that direction.

"How can you be sure?" Alexis asked latching onto his arm.

"Didn't the Zaccharra mansion burn down?" Nicholas asked still reeling from hearing that Elizabeth had helped Johnny Zaccharra kidnap Sam. He never would have thought her capable of something like that.

"Yeah it did," Maxie said nodding her head.

"The Zaccharra mansion is still standing," Spinelli said pulling up a picture from the local paper of the mansion right after they had put the fire out.

"But it hardly looks like a place you'd want to take somebody," Maxie said doubtfully.

"She's there," Jason said hurrying towards the stairs. He didn't have time to wait for the elevator. Johnny Zaccharra had had Sam for hours.

"Bring my daughter back!" Alexis yelled after him.

"I'm coming with you," Lucky said following behind him. He could see the rage on Jason's face and he knew he would have to take action if they did find Johnny at that mansion and it looked like Jason would kill Johnny. He heard somebody running behind him and saw Nicholas hurrying after them. "What are you doing?"

"Sam is my cousin," Nicholas said. "Plus…you'll need help holding Jason back if it's too late." They both exchanged a look before running after Jason who had already reached his SUV. If Johnny had already managed to kill Sam…Lucky didn't think an army of officers could hold Jason Morgan back.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Johnny sat beside Sam and kept calling her name. He could feel her pulse so he knew she was still alive but it was getting weaker every minute that went by. He knew she couldn't hear him or if she could, she didn't care anymore. He kept one hand on the bullet wound but she'd already lost so much blood he wasn't even sure it mattered.

He stared down at the tiny brunette that had somehow managed to make him regret everything. He was still angry over Claudia's death. But he'd been wrong to blame Sam. She'd been defending her life and Michael's life, the only two people who were actually innocent in the entire mess. Sonny was behind Claudia's craziness…and Claudia herself.

If she'd just come to him and told him everything he would have been able to save her. He would have gotten her out of town and away from Sonny and Jason. But even he knew she probably wouldn't have gone. She'd thought herself in love with Sonny. And she'd been crazy enough to think Sonny would ever love her back.

But it had been easier to blame Sam. She'd been the one to pull the trigger. She'd been there the day his sister had taken her last breath. But looking down at her now, he knew he was wrong. And if he could take it back, he would. But as he looked up at the only way out, the giant hold above them, he knew it was unlikely anybody would find them. And if by some miracle someone did find them, it would most likely be Jason. And then Johnny was a dead man because it would certainly be too late for Sam.

"Sam!" he called louder this time. He held her wrist in his hand keeping track of her pulse and almost laughed in relief when he felt her arm move. "Sam…can you hear me?" He waited until he saw her eyes flutter open but they weren't focusing on him or anything in particular. "Sam…can you answer me?"

"Mom…" she mumbled squinting as she stared up into the darkness.

"No Sam...you're mom isn't here…Alexis isn't here," Johnny said confused. He stared down at her and cursed when he realized she was hallucinating.

"Mom…I'm so sorry," she said tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so so sorry."

"Sam I need you to try and hear me," Johnny said his voice louder.

"Tell the girls…tell them…I love them so much," she murmured. "I wanted to be there…I wanted to watch them grow up…to become grown woman."

"Sam I need you to focus," Johnny gently touched her face, turning her head until she was facing him.

"Jason," she said staring at him, her eyes glassy. "Jason…you're here…"

"No Sam…its Johnny," he said wincing when she reached her hand up to cup his cheek. "Jason isn't here."

"We almost did it," Sam went on, a sad smile on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I..I need you to know…that I do love you." She chuckled which turned into a cough and Johnny felt his own eyes grow damp. "I don't know why I've been so afraid to tell you. I wasted so much time."

"Sam-" Johnny said biting his lip when his voice came out shaky. He didn't know what to say to make her wake up. He didn't know what to do.

"Take care of yourself Jason," Sam said her voice growing fainter. "And remember…I love you…only you…"

"Sam," Johnny said when her voice trailed off and her eyes drifted closed. "Sam McCall!" he yelled. He grabbed her wrist and waited for the pulse but stared down at her in shock when he couldn't find it. He'd done what he had set out to do but now he wished he could undo it all.

Jason pulled up in front of the Zaccharra mansion and took just a second to stare at it in horror. No sane person would have brought anybody here but when Nicholas pointed to the side of the mansion and they all saw Johnny Zaccharra's SUV he reached over to the glove box and pulled out his flashlight before climbing out of his car and running towards the front door.

"Jason!" Lucky yelled chasing after him. He reached the door right behind him and watched as Jason pushed frantically on the doors for a couple seconds before backing up to pull out his gun. He pointed it and shot three times until the lock was completely gone. "I was going to say let's take him by surprise…" his voice trailed off when Jason turned his head to glare at him.

"I don't care if he knows I'm coming," Jason said coldly. He turned on the flashlight and shined it in the mansion.

"A helicopter is on the way," Lucky said, his own gun in his hand as they made their way into the crumbling mansion. They all took in the destruction around them. "We may not need it…but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"He better pray we don't need it," Jason said.

"Jason…you can't kill Johnny," Lucky said looking through the first door on his right. He knew Jason wouldn't respond and he watched as Jason made his way towards the stairs before turning around looking for Nicholas. He saw Nicholas still standing in the doorway, he motioned for him to stay put before following Jason up the stairs. "I can't let you kill him Jason."

"You can try and stop me," Jason said his eyes taking in everything. He kicked in doors and cleared each room methodically. He even kept his eyes trained on the floor knowing the entire foundation of the house had been compromised from the fire.

"Jason-"

"If he's hurt Sam…" Jason said his voice trailing off. He couldn't even finish that sentence. He didn't want to picture Sam hurt and in pain. He needed her to be with him so he could tell her that he loved her. He wished he had told her the moment he'd realized he was still in love with her. In Mexico. But she wouldn't have believed him. She'd been too afraid of him and of her feelings for him. He'd wanted to move slowly.

But now it could be too late.

"Jason," Lucky said frozen in a doorway, the hand holding the gun now pointing at the floor.

Jason moved slowly, afraid of what could be in that room but took in the chair with the rope in the center of the room calmly. "He tied her up."

"Yeah…" Lucky said looking around the room. "But where are they now?" He exchanged a tense look with Jason before following him out of the room and back toward the stairs. That had been the last room in that wing.

"Lucky!" Nicholas yelled from the downstairs foyer. "Jason!"

"What?" Lucky asked trying to keep up with Jason as he practically flew down the stairs.

"I think I found a footprint," Nicholas said crouched down as he pointed at the floor.

Jason walked towards him, gun still drawn, and stared down at the small footprint. "It's Sam's."

"How do you know?" Lucky asked confused.

"Too small to be Johnny's," Jason said annoyed. He let the light shine down the hallway before he started walking and kicking in doors around him. He thought he heard something and motioned for both Lucky and Nicholas, who had followed him, to stay still.

"Help!"

Jason recognized Johnny's voice and took off running until his flashlight shined on a giant hole in the floor. He slowly made his way towards the edge and shined the light down inside and nearly went to his knees when he saw Sam sprawled out on the floor, not moving. He made a move to jump down but both Lucky and Nicholas restrained him.

"Jason you can't just jump down there," Lucky ordered staring down at Sam and Johnny. "It's too long of a drop and if you get hurt that just makes it that much harder to get to Sam."

Jason yanked himself out of their hands but restrained himself from jumping. Instead he turned his head until he stared straight into Johnny Zaccharra's eyes and they all heard the click as he cocked his gun and pointed it right at Johnny's head.

"Don't shoot!" Johnny yelled staring back at him. He continued doing chest compressions not knowing if they were doing any good. He paused as he tried to breathe life back into her before returning to the chest compressions.

"I hear the helicopter," Lucky said before he ordered Nicholas to go get the rescue team and show them where they were. He turned to face Jason and tried to calm him down. "You can't shoot him Jason."

"What is wrong with Sam?" Jason asked still glaring at Johnny.

"She broke her leg when we fell through the floor," Johnny said after a slight hesitation.

"She has blood on her shirt!" Jason yelled barely holding himself back from pulling the trigger.

"And a gunshot wound," Johnny said much more quietly. "Jason…her heart just stopped…I don't-"

"You're a dead man Johnny," Jason said coldly. He didn't need to hear anything else. Johnny had put a bullet in Sam and it was only a matter of time before Jason put one in him. He lowered his hand with the gun as the rescue team hurried up behind them. His eyes went back to Sam and he prayed harder than he ever had before for her to be alright. He couldn't lose her now…not when he'd finally gotten her back.

Molly stood stoically beside Viola and stared intently at the elevator doors as they climbed towards the floor that her sister was currently staying on. She'd wanted to visit Kristina the day before but her mom and Viola had made her go to school and then Viola had driven her straight home and told her Sam or her mother would be there to explain later. She'd waited up most of the night before finally falling asleep only to wake up early from a nightmare to find Viola making pancakes in the kitchen. Molly had demanded she be driven to the hospital right away. Something else had happened and she was sick of being out of the loop. This was her family too and it wasn't fair. Viola had argued but Molly had eventually won.

"Molly-" Viola started to say but stared after the young girl as she took off running down the hospital hallway towards her sister's room.

Alexis listened to Sonny yelling at her over the phone and waited for the perfect opportunity to interrupt him. She knew he had a perfectly good reason to be angry at her for keeping everything that had happened the night before a secret. But she hadn't been focused on Sonny and his feelings. She'd been consumed with first her middle child's attack and her eldest daughter's disappearance. She wouldn't apologize for forgetting about Sonny.

"You can yell at me all you want Sonny but it isn't going to change anything," Alexis finally said blinking back the tears of frustration in her eyes. "Kristina is going to be okay. It's Sam we have to worry about." She closed her eyes as he started yelling again before sighing and cutting him off. "I'm not going to sit on the phone and argue with you. If you want to talk to me come to the hospital."

Molly flew through the door and froze when she saw Alexis with tears in her eyes hanging up her phone and Kristina openly crying in her hospital bed. Her eyes darted between the two of them, taking in the new markings on her sister's neck and the worry on both their faces.

"What happened?" Molly asked glaring daggers at the two of them. "Why was I not allowed to visit yesterday and why has Viola been ordered to keep me away from the hospital?"

"Sweetie," Alexis said gesturing her towards her. She pulled her into her arms and nodded at Viola who finally stood in the doorway. She would be taking over now. She'd wanted to keep Molly in the dark as long as possible but Molly was too smart to not know something was up. "It's going to be okay."

"What happened?" Molly repeated.

"Kiefer managed to find his way into your sister's hospital room," Alexis explained truthfully. "Sam stopped him and he is back in police custody." She saw the worry on Molly's face as she stared at Kristina and she ran her hand over her youngest daughter's hair. "The important thing is Kristina is going to be just fine."

"Is that why I wasn't allowed to visit yesterday?" Molly asked after she calmed down. She waited for her mom to answer but as the silence went on she realized something else had happened. She pulled back and saw the fear on Alexis' face and she turned her head quickly to look at Kristina, seeing the same fear on her face. "What else happened?"

"Well…honey…" Alexis started to say but bit her lip when the words wouldn't come. Molly adored Sam. She'd admitted to Alexis that she wanted to me just like Sam when she grew up. Tough and independent, able to handle anything that life threw at her. Alexis didn't want to see the fear she knew was in her and Kristina's eyes in Molly's.

"Tell me!" Molly demanded. She saw Kristina reach for their mother's hand and she squeezed it in her show of support.

"It's Sam…" Alexis finally said softly.

"Sam…" Molly said finally looking around the room, realizing her oldest sister wasn't there. She thought for a moment that maybe she was getting coffee but then remembered Alexis saying that Sam stopped Kiefer. "Sam's in jail…isn't she?"

Alexis genuinely looked confused for a moment before realizing where Molly's thoughts must have taken her. "No sweetie," she hurried to say. "Sam is not in jail. She is not in trouble for stopping Kiefer."

"But then…" Molly said confused.

"Sam's missing," Kristina finally said closing her mouth when Alexis shot her a look. She wasn't supposed to talk.

"Missing?" Molly repeated.

"It looks like Johnny Zaccharra may have…" Alexis said her voice trailing off when she realized she didn't know how to finish that sentence. Molly had a vivid enough imagination she could probably finish it herself. "Johnny is still angry about Claudia's death."

"He's going to hurt Sam," Molly said tears starting to roll down her face. "He's going to get his revenge and Sam is going to be hurt and-"

"We don't know that for sure," Alexis said pulling her back into her arms as she tried to stifle Molly's sobs. She'd been comforting Kristina all night and now it looked like it was Molly's turn. Alexis just wished she had somebody to comfort her.

Carly sat on the edge of the bed and smiled sadly at her beautiful baby girl Josselyn. She'd come early but she was perfectly healthy. Carly just wished she was going home to the perfect family she'd been so sure she'd had just days before. She'd thought she'd had the perfect husband and the perfect home. But nothing about Jax was perfect.

She still couldn't wrap her brain around him trying to force Michael to lie to help further his big plan of putting Sonny behind bars. Jax had ignored the fact that Michael would never forgive himself if Sonny went to prison because of something he said. He didn't care, just as long as he got what he wanted. Sonny in prison.

Carly would never be able to forgive him for this. She was done.

"Mom," Michael said walking through her hospital room door. He stared down at a sleeping Josselyn and smiled. "She's so tiny."

"But perfectly healthy," Carly said tucking in the baby blanket the hospital provided around her. "And she's ready to go home."

"How did you get Dr. Lee to release you so early?" Michael asked so confused. It was barely seven am and Carly had woken him up from a sound sleep asking for a ride when she couldn't get a hold of Jason or Sonny.

"I just asked," Carly said innocently. When Michael gave her a look she usually only saw on Jason's face she smiled. "And when that didn't work I told them I would make the entire nursing staff miserable unless they released me."

"Mom," Michael said rolling his eyes. He looked down at the ground as he tried to find the right words to explain why he didn't want to be the one to drive Carly and Josselyn home. He wasn't ready to see Jax again. He was still so angry at his supposed step-father's machinations. "Listen…I know you want me to drive you home but I don't think-" he said hesitantly.

"I'm not going back to Jax's place," Carly said already separating herself from that place. "I want you to drive me to Sonny's."

"You're moving in with dad," Michael said confused. He had just left Morgan at his father's place along with Milo and Max. Sonny had been nowhere to be found and he wasn't sure he would be happy about Carly moving in. "I…mom…"

"Or you can take me to Jason's penthouse," Carly said shrugging her shoulders. "Though Jason doesn't have room for all of us and it could get pretty crowded but I'm sure he-"

"Fine…I'll take you to dads," Michael said rolling his eyes. He knew Jason wouldn't want Carly moving in, especially not with Maxie and Spinelli already living with him.

"Great," Carly said standing up slowly. She was still a bit uncomfortable but she was ready to go. She let Michael pick up Josselyn's baby carrier but put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving the room. "Michael…I am so sorry about what Jax tried to do. I…"

"It's not your fault," Michael said interrupting her. He sighed. "I just wish…I don't want to be the reason you and Jax break up."

"You're not!" Carly insisted. She tucked her arm into his free arm and they walked side by side towards the elevator.

"Mom-" Michael started to say but Carly interrupted him.

"I mean it Michael…you are not to blame," Carly said pausing outside the elevator. "Jax is to blame…I'm to blame…but you are definitely not to blame." She closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts. "Jax has always wanted Sonny out of our lives and that's mostly because I rely on Sonny too much."

"I'm still sorry," Michael said softly. He reached over and hit the up button and saw Carly's confused look. "I want to go check on Kristina before I take you to dads. Make sure she's okay."

"I wanted to check on her last night but they wouldn't let me out of my room," Carly said as the elevator doors open. "Did you see her last night?"

"No," Michael said shaking his head. "They would only let Alexis, dad and Sam in there."

"I'm sure she's okay," Carly said when she saw the worried look on his face as the elevator dropped them off on the correct floor. "Kristina is a tougher than she gives herself credit for. I mean, with Alexis for her mother, she has to be."

"Mom," Michael said rolling his eyes. In his eyes, Alexis actually seemed to be a lot easier than his own mom.

They reached Kristina's room and Michael knocked tentatively opening the door once he heard Alexis telling them to come in. He put a smile on his face and made sure his mom had one on hers too before both fell away when they saw the fresh tear tracks on all there Davis girl's faces. Molly was still outright sobbing.

"What happened?" Michael asked setting the baby carrier in the free chair before hurrying towards the bed. He took in Kristina, the fresh marks around her neck, and looked around, almost like he expected Kiefer to be standing right there. "Kiefer did this? When?"

"Last night," Kristina said her voice still hoarse.

"Don't talk," Alexis immediately shushed her. She wiped away the tears and tried to give Michael and Carly a bright smile but she knew she failed miserably when Carly even walked closer with only concern on her face.

"Are you guys okay?" Carly asked softly.

"We're okay-" Alexis said nodding.

"But Kristina-" Michael said gesturing towards her neck.

"Is okay," Alexis said soothingly. "Kiefer is in police custody and he won't make bail a second time."

"Does dad know?" Michael asked rage still flowing through his veins.

"I just called him a little bit ago," Alexis said squeezing Kristina's hand as she remembered the volatile conversation. "He's on his way."

"So where's Sam?" Michael asked after a second passed. "I would have thought she'd be here standing guard."

"She was…" Alexis started to say but Molly started rambling through her tears.

"She's gone!" Molly said hiccupping through her sobs.

"Gone…gone where?" Carly asked eyes wide as she stared at Alexis. If that woman had dared send Sam away from her sisters again she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

"Johnny has her," Kristina said watching as everybody in the room held their breath for a moment before Michael grew even more agitated and angry.

"What do you mean Johnny has her?" he asked eyes darting between all three of them. "How could Johnny have gotten a hold of Sam? Where was Jason? Her guards? How could-"

"It looks like Elizabeth Spencer may have had something to do with it," Alexis explained once it became obvious Michael wasn't going to calm down without knowing everything. She went on to explain everything she knew including the fact that Jason was out searching for her right now along with Lucky and Nicholas.

"Where did they go?" Michael asked already walking towards the door.

"No!" Carly said loudly stopping him in his tracks. "You are not going chasing after Jason. He wouldn't want it and Sam wouldn't want it." When her son turned to face her she sighed at the equal parts fear and anger on his face. "You know Sam would rather you stay here, wait for her here. She'd want you to help keep her sister's calm. Jason will bring Sam back Michael."

Alexis exchanged a worried look with Carly once she said that. Because they both knew how volatile a Zaccharra could be and they could only hope that Jason reached Johnny in time before something terrible happened to Sam.


	43. Chapter 43

Jason hated feeling helpless and if there was ever a situation where he felt entirely helpless, it was this one. He had to stand back and watch as Johnny continued giving his girlfriend CPR, the man who shot her. The man who put her in the very situation she was in. Then he had to watch as strangers worked to get her out of the hole she was in and every time he made even a move to get closer they yelled at him to stay back. Lucky had even threatened to handcuff him and put him in the back of a squad car if he didn't stay back and let the EMT's do their work. He'd even taken his gun just to make sure he didn't do something drastic like killing Johnny Zaccharra before they could arrest him.

"They're bringing her up," Lucky said walking back towards him and Nicholas. He looked down at the ground before gathering his courage to say what he knew was going to bring Jason even closer to killing Johnny. "She's critical Jason…really critical."

Jason closed his eyes and fought back every urge that told him to do whatever it takes to get his gun back from Lucky. He didn't care if he put him in the hospital but he couldn't let Johnny Zaccharra live. He needed to pay for even touching Sam.

"Don't Jason," Lucky said quietly. "Sam needs you to focus on her right now. Let me handle Johnny."

"He did this," Jason said his teeth clenched tightly together.

"I know," Lucky said nodding his head. "But he's not getting away with it. Sam is going to…want you…by her side. She needs you now more than ever."

Jason watched as Sam was finally lifted from the hole and the EMT's started rushing her out to the waiting helicopter. He fell into step beside them and stared down at the only woman to ever fully own his heart and knew Lucky had been easy on him. He'd never seen her so pale, not even right after she lost Lila. And the blood…there was so much of it.

"Her BP is dropping," one of the EMT's said loudly as another one cursed.

"Jason…go with Sam," Lucky ordered as he looked behind them at Johnny who was now being lifted out of the hole.

"Family only," barked one of the EMT's as they hurried down the hall.

Jason glared at the guy and dared him to repeat himself. "I'm going." He could see that the EMT wanted to argue, he even went as far as opening his mouth to say something when Nicholas hurried until he was walking beside them.

"Nicholas Cassadine," he stated knowing his name alone would get Jason on that helicopter. Everybody who worked for the hospital knew who he was. "He will be riding with you."

"Fine," the EMT said stepping back as his team loaded Sam into the helicopter. "But we are leaving right now."

"Jason," Nicholas said stepping back so he could climb inside.

Jason made a move to climb in but he heard Johnny arguing behind him and turned his head to stare at the man who had tried to destroy Jason's life tonight. He could feel his trigger finger itching to put a bullet right between his eyes. He wanted to watch the life drain out of him.

"We need to go now!" the EMT yelled moving to shut the doors leaving Jason outside.

"Jason you need to get in now," Nicholas ordered nudging him. He sighed in relief as Jason finally climbed inside and stepped back as the door slammed shut behind him. He ducked down and ran back towards Lucy who was trying to load an irate Johnny Zaccharra into the back of a squad car.

"I want to go to the hospital!" Johnny yelled at Lucky struggling against the handcuffs Lucky had put on him as soon as he was released from the harness that had raised him out of the hole.

"You aren't going anywhere except for the PCPD," Lucky said glaring at him.

"I could have a concussion," Johnny argued.

"You could be dead right now," Nicholas commented walking up beside them. He saw the anger in Johnny's eyes and wanted to smack the young mobster himself. Did Johnny think that Jason still wouldn't shoot him if Sam didn't make it? Or even if she did? His days were numbered if the look in Jason's eyes were anything to go by.

"I know," Johnny said after a moment had passed. He looked between the two brothers before sighing, "thank you for stopping him….I-"

"I didn't stop Jason from pulling that trigger for you," Lucky interrupted him. He glared at him and almost wished that he had let Jason shoot him. It would save him time and paperwork. "Sam doesn't need Jason to be in jail right now. "

"Sam-" Johnny started to say but this time Nicholas interrupted him.

"Don't say her name," he said staring him down.

"I kept Sam alive!" Johnny yelled at the both of them.

"After nearly killing her!" Lucky yelled back. He shoved him until he fell into the backseat of the squad car.

"I…I" Johnny said shaking his head as he tried to find the words to make up for everything he had done that night. But as he looked at the two of them he knew they wouldn't hear him right now. He had nearly killed Sam tonight, had wanted to just hours before. Just because he regretted his decision didn't make up for everything he'd done. He knew how serious Sam's injuries were.

Nicholas watched as the mobster hung his head down as Lucky slammed the door shut. His brother proceeded to slam his hand against the squad car's door before whipping around to stare at Nicholas.

"What?" Lucky yelled. "What are you looking at?"

"You care about Sam," Nicholas said softly as Lucky turned to stare up into the sky in the direction the helicopter had gone.

"Of course I care about Sam," Lucky said shaking his head.

"No…you really care about her," Nicholas said wondering why he was surprised. It was easy to care about Sam. She didn't ask for much from anybody but if you needed something from her she would drop everything in a second. "I thought…I thought you two were just friends."

"We are," Lucky insisted. He closed his eyes as he tried to wrap his head around his feelings for Sam. He did care about her, he'd been in love with her once. Finding out she had been kidnapped by the man who had threatened her life and then finding her pretty much knocking on death's door, it tore him apart inside. Sam didn't deserve this. "My feelings for Sam…are complicated."

"You don't…want to be with her….do you?" Nicholas asked hesitantly. He didn't want to see his brother get hurt again and if he even tried to go after Sam, Jason wouldn't hesitate to take him out. The mobster loved Sam with everything he had; Nicholas had seen how much Jason cared with his own two eyes and Sam more than returned those feelings, Lucky didn't stand a chance.

"No," Lucky said honestly. He looked at his brother and wondered how they'd gotten here. A day ago, hell an hour ago, he had barely been able to look at him and now he was confiding in him. "Sam is in love with Jason, any idiot can see that. And I…I haven't even begun to deal with…having my heart ripped out."

"Lucky…" Nicholas said quietly.

"No," Lucky said shaking his head. "This isn't the time and…I'm not ready to hear anything you have to say."

"I love her," Nicholas finally said having to get it out. He didn't want Lucky to think that he had broken up his engagement on a whim. Elizabeth meant something to him.

"Do we even know her?" Lucky asked arching one eyebrow at him. "Because the Elizabeth I loved…the woman I was going to marry…couldn't do this." Lucky gestured to the crumbling mansion behind them.

"Did Johnny say anything?" Nicholas asked tentatively.

"I didn't ask him any questions," Lucky said shaking his head. "I just read him his rights and carted him out." Lucky looked at the back of Johnny's head as he stated, "he is not getting off on any technicalities."

Alexis stared down at a sleeping Kristina and Molly. They'd only been asleep for about thirty minutes and she was sure neither one of them had gotten much sleep the night before. Molly was still inconsolable after finding out about Sam. She'd tried everything to get her mind on something else but every time that door opened Molly would look hopeful that they were finally getting some news on Sam.

"That bastard."

Alexis whipped around to see Sonny literally seething as he stared at his daughter. He couldn't take his eyes off the new marks on her neck. He barely budged when Alexis nudged him to turn around and walk right back out of the room.

"Where is he?" Sonny bellowed as soon as Alexis succeeded in getting him out the door.

"In his own hospital room," Alexis retorted crossing her arms over her chest. When he looked confused she rolled her eyes. "Sam took care of Kiefer Sonny. You'd be so proud…actually even I am proud. She left him crying on the floor."

"Is Kristina okay?" Sonny asked rubbing his forehead as his headache raged on.

"What do you think?" Alexis snapped. "She's just been attacked for the second time by a boy she thinks she is in love with and who loves her back. Her sister has been kidnapped by a maniac whose real issue is with you!"

"What…what's happened to Sam?" Sonny asked remembering Alexis mentioning being worried about Sam during their phone conversation.

"You don't know," Alexis said surprised. Since this was a mob issue she had been sure that Jason would call Sonny. "Johnny Zaccharra got his hands on my daughter Sonny. Who knows what in the hell he's doing to her."

"When…"

"Last night," Alexis said turning to stare at Molly and Kristina through the small window. "We were talking and then Elizabeth Webber asked to speak to her in private. She never came back and then Spinelli found video footage of Johnny stuffing Sam in his SUV."

"Jason know this?" Sonny asked shaking his head.

"Of course he does," Alexis said glaring at him. "He left a while ago with Nicholas and Lucky to go find Johnny and Sam."

"Does…do the girls know?"

"Yes," Alexis said her voice shaky. "I had to tell them. Kristina is…trying to be strong but I can see the fear in her eyes. And Molly…she is terrified. She has such an imagination and is just picturing every horrible thing that could be happening to Sam right now and I am trying to reassure them that it will be okay but it isn't okay!"

"Alexis…"

"My daughter…my unbelievably strong daughter…is in a situation because of you," Alexis said pointing a finger at him. "She is hurt and scared because of you."

"This isn't my fault," Sonny denied shaking his head back and forth.

"Claudia was your wife Sonny," Alexis said drawing the words out. "She was unraveling right before your eyes and you just let her continue to fall apart. In fact you helped push her right along until she finally snapped and terrorized your son and my daughter. Now her brother, who really blames you, is terrorizing her. And you don't think this is your fault?"

"I never thought Claudia would go after Michael and Sam," Sonny bellowed.

"You never think though…do you Sonny?" Alexis asked shrugging her shoulders. "You just go through life pissing people off and then the people around you suffer for it. Last time it was Michael. This time it's my daughter."

"Sam is-" Sonny started to say but Patrick interrupted him.

"Alexis…they're bringing Sam in now," Patrick said as he hurried towards the elevator to head down to the ER.

Alexis and Sonny shared a look before she pointed a finger at him. "You stay here with the girls. Do not and I mean, do not, tell them that Sam is here. Not until I know what her status is. Promise me."

"I promise," Sonny said quickly. He stepped back and watched as Alexis took off after Patrick and made it into the elevator right before the doors closed. Alexis had gone after him many times before. This was just one fight in a long line of fights they've had. But this time, he honestly had to admit, at least to himself, that her words had a ring of truth in them. He did go through life pissing people off. Johnny Zaccharra wasn't really mad at Sam. He was mad at him. Sam was just an easier target.

Jason kept up with the quick pace of the EMT's as they pushed a still unconscious Sam into the hospital and he didn't have to listen to their panicked shouts for Dr. Drake to know how serious it had become. He watched as Robin listened to the paramedic as they told her Sam's condition and soon she was directing them into trauma room 1. She held up a hand when Jason moved to follow.

"We have to assess her injuries Jason," Robin said quietly.

"It's serious…isn't it?" Jason asked staring at the doors they'd just pushed Sam through.

"Yes," Robin admitted tears in her eyes. "Sam's lost a lot of blood. We're going to start transfusions but she's been unconscious for a long time." Robin bit her lip before she decided that Jason needed to know everything before she left him. "Her heart stopped Jason…we don't know how long but it stopped."

"I can't lose her Robin," Jason said a lone tear rolling down his face. "I need her."

"I know," Robin said taking a deep breath. She heard the elevator doors open and sighed in relief when she saw Patrick hurrying towards her.

"Where is my daughter?" Alexis asked as she and Patrick reached them.

"She's being taken care of," Robin reassured her. She looked one last time at Jason before she followed her husband into the same rooms Sam had disappeared through.

Alexis went to follow them but Jason grabbed her arm. She whipped around to face him. "I need to see my daughter Jason."

"We aren't allowed in there," Jason explained after a tense moment passed.

"But…I need to see her…I need to make sure she's okay," Alexis said confused.

"Sam…she's…" Jason said stumbling over the words.

"No…" Alexis said shaking her head as she covered her mouth with one hand. "Tell me she's okay Jason. She's going to be okay."

"I can't," Jason said closing his eyes. He kept seeing Sam unconscious covered in blood. "It's serious…her heart stopped."

"No," Alexis repeated like if she said the word enough it would change something. "No…Sam is going to be okay. She has to be okay."

"Alexis-" Jason said but he knew she wasn't even hearing him anymore.

"No Jason," Alexis said glaring at him. "Sam is going to make it." She turned back around to face the doors like she could will them to open with the good news that Sam was fine. She stood there silently until she realized she still didn't know what had happened. "What happened to my daughter Jason?"

"Johnny…he took her to the…uh…the old Zaccharra Mansion," Jason explained having a hard time focusing on what had happened because he was consumed with what was going on behind those doors. "Somehow Sam got away from him at one point-"

"Got away from him?" Alexis asked confused.

"It looks like he had her tied to a chair," Jason went on. "Somehow Sam ended up getting shot."

"Oh god," Alexis said closing her eyes. The last time Sam had been shot she'd almost died.

"Then it looks like they fell through the floor and they were trapped until we found them."

"Was Sam conscious?"

"No," Jason said quietly. "She uh…she wasn't breathing when we found her…Johnny was giving…giving her CPR."

"What?" Alexis asked staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "The man who shot my daughter. The man who put her in this horrendous situation then turned around and tried to save her life?"

"I don't know," Jason said shaking his head.

"Where is he?" Alexis asked.

"Lucky arrested him," Jason explained.

"Good," Alexis said wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I know you don't agree and you probably wish you could walk out right now and kill him but I am glad he's been arrested. There is no better place for Johnny than prison."

Jason didn't say anything because they both knew that he still would kill him if given the chance. But especially if Sam didn't make it. There wasn't a prison in the world that would stop Jason from putting a bullet into Johnny.

Lucky walked Johnny into the PCPD and pushed him down into a chair by his desk as he put his hands on his hips. He saw Mac arguing with someone on the phone until he finally noticed Lucky standing behind Johnny and he hung up mid-sentence.

"You found him," Mac said once he reached them. He looked at Nicholas who was standing a few feet behind Lucky.

"Actually Jason, Nicholas and I found him out at the Zaccharra mansion," Lucky explained.

"And Sam?" Mac asked honestly worried. He didn't know how Alexis would handle it if Sam wasn't okay.

"She was airlifted to the hospital," Lucky said shaking his head. "It didn't look good Mac."

"Did you read him his rights?" Mac asked gesturing towards Johnny who still hadn't said a word.

"Yes," Lucky said.

"Did he ask for his lawyer?"

"Can you both stop talking about me like I'm not sitting right here?" Johnny asked glaring at the two of them. "I don't need a lawyer."

"Really?" Mac asked doubtfully. In his dealings with anybody in the mob they never talked to the police without their council present.

"I'll tell you everything you wanna know," Johnny said glancing between the two of them.

Lucky motioned for one of the officers to come closer before whispering in his ear. He waited until he left the room before turning to Johnny. "Okay you can start by telling us how you were able to get to Sam?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked slowly.

"You couldn't know Sam was at the hospital unless you were stalking her," Lucky said simply. "And then you just happen to find Sam in a stairwell…alone?"

"I was stalking Sam," Johnny admitted carefully. "As to finding Sam in a stairwell-"

"Lucky!" Elizabeth yelled as an officer led her into the main room. She'd been fuming since he'd stuck her in there and then he'd just left her. When she finally asked where he'd gone they told her he was out looking for Sam. Sam! She was the mother of his children but he was more concerned for Sam. "How could you-" She froze when she saw Johnny sitting in front of him. "Johnny?"

Johnny stared at her and he could read the worry in her eyes. She had assumed that he wouldn't be caught or if he was caught Jason would deal with him. She'd never imagined that he would be arrested and they would be questioning him. He knew she was worried that he would give her up.

Lucky watched the look flash between the two of them and he clenched his hands tightly into fists. Elizabeth had helped Johnny. She had calmly watched as he kidnapped Sam and then gone back to work like nothing had happened. She had known Johnny was a serious threat and she hadn't cared. He couldn't believe that he had ever been in love with this woman.

"Okay Johnny," Lucky said looking between the two of them. "You can start by admitting that Ms. Webber helped you get close enough to get ahold of Sam."

"Lucky," Elizabeth said her face crumbling once again into tears.

"Enough Elizabeth," Lucky said glaring at her.

"Yes," Johnny finally said staring at the nurse. "Ms. Webber told me I could find Sam in that stairwell."

"He's lying!" Elizabeth yelled launching herself towards him but the officer grabbed her quickly. "I didn't do anything!"

"Can you take him into the interrogation room?" Mac asked another officer. He turned to Lucky and knew that he couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through. He'd just found out the mother of his children had done something too heinous to even comprehend.

"You can't believe him Lucky, you can't," Elizabeth pleaded to him. When she realized she was having no effect on him she turned to Nicholas. "Nicholas! You know me…you know I would never do something like that. Never!"

"I have your phone Elizabeth," Lucky said staring at her so coldly she honestly felt like the room had dropped twenty degrees. "I read some interesting text messages." He could see that the light finally dawned in her eyes and she knew she was caught. "How could you Elizabeth?"

"How could I?" Elizabeth asked the tears and innocent act dropping away. "How could I? It was easy! That bitch has destroyed my life! Sam walks around town like she's miss innocent and pure when everybody knows she has slept with half of Port Charles. She judges me on morality when she just stands back and watches as a child is kidnapped!"

"Elizabeth," Nicholas said taking a step towards her. He'd never seen her like this. So hateful and cold.

"What Nicholas?" Elizabeth asked glaring at him.

"When did you…become this?" he asked shocked.

"When everybody became so concerned with Sam," Elizabeth said honestly. "She has tried to destroy my life for years but nobody can see it. I hate her. I hate her and I wish Johnny had killed her." She saw the look Lucky and Nicholas exchanged and she took a small step back as a smile appeared on her face. "He did…didn't he? He killed Sam."

"No," Lucky said shaking his head. He wanted to yell when her smile fell away and she actually looked disappointed. "Sam's condition is serious but she's at the hospital."

"Well I can always hope right," Elizabeth said calmly. She looked around before realizing she was still at the PCPD and looked back at Lucky. "Now I need to get home to my boys. I want to spend a little time with them before I have to go to work."

"You're not going anywhere Elizabeth," Lucky said.

"I have to get home to our boys Lucky," Elizabeth repeated.

"Elizabeth…you just admitted to committing a crime," Lucky explained. "Elizabeth Webber, you are under arrest." He motioned for the officer holding onto her to handcuff her as he continued to read her, her rights. He couldn't believe he was arresting the mother of his children right now. He watched her struggle against the cop and start yelling at Lucky, at Nicholas and eventually at Mac who walked out of the interrogation room to witness her tantrum.

Lucky covered his face with his hands until Elizabeth was finally led back to her cell. He wasn't even sure of all the charges they would eventually charge her with. A lot would depend on if Sam made it or not. Lucky sighed and sat down at his desk before remembering Nicholas. He turned around but his brother was gone.


	44. Chapter 44

Jason paced back and forth in the waiting room Epiphany had put them in when she'd grown sick of them hovering at the nurse's desk. Sam had been in surgery for hours. Nobody had come out to tell them how it was going and both him and Alexis had grown more and more agitated. He couldn't help but feel that the longer Sam was in surgery and nobody came to talk to them, the worse her odds were.

"I hate this," Alexis said breaking into his thoughts. She waited until he turned to look at her before she continued. "I am so sick of sitting in a hospital waiting room, worrying myself sick over one of my daughters."

Jason tried to look away before she could see the skepticism on his face but he was too late. He'd seen the way Alexis had treated Sam over the years, especially lately, and he just couldn't let go of how easily Alexis could cut Sam out of her life. She made it obvious she didn't approve of Sam and her lifestyle. But then when something happened to Sam, Alexis showed up and pulled the concerned mother card. She was so inconsistent with her feelings when it came to Sam that it made it easy to doubt her intentions.

"I love my daughters," Alexis insisted quietly. "All my daughters." When Jason didn't say anything she glared at him. "Do you really think I don't love Sam?"

"I think…" Jason said just as quietly, "that you think you love Sam."

"What does that mean?" Alexis jumped out of her chair to confront him.

"You treat her differently than you do Kristina and Molly," Jason finally said after long tense silence. When she opened her mouth ready to use her knowledge of large words to deny that accusation he held up a hand to hold her off. "You do Alexis. Nothing Sam does is good enough. You are constantly making her feel bad about herself and if you love someone, you wouldn't do that."

"Just because I don't agree with my daughter's decision to associate herself with the mob," Alexis said her teeth clenched.

"You don't have to agree with it," Jason pointed out. "My…family…doesn't agree with my choice…but they…love me anyway." Jason hated talking about the Quartermaines. He knew he had disappointed them from the moment he'd woken from his coma but he knew that no matter what, Monica and Edward loved him. They always would.

"I love Sam," Alexis repeated.

"The way you love Kristina and Molly?" Jason asked carefully. He could see that he'd finally said something she couldn't deny by the look on her face.

Alexis stared at him for a moment before turning to walk away. "You're right..." she said her voice trailing off as she shook her head. She stood staring at one of the ugly paintings on the waiting room wall. "I don't know if it's because I've only known Sam a couple years but I just feel differently about her." She bit her lip before adding, "Kristina and Molly need me. They can't get through a day without asking my opinion…Sam never asks for my opinion."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't need you," Jason pointed out. He waited until Alexis turned to look at him before continuing. "Sam loves you. She likes to believe she's tough and independent and can handle anything life throws at her…but she can't. She needs people. She needs her mother, not to judge her and find her lacking but to just accept her for who she is."

"I know," Alexis said so softly he almost couldn't hear her. "I just don't-"

"Jason-" Robin said walking through the door with Patrick on her heels. She saw Alexis standing beside him with tears in her eyes and paused. "Is everything okay?"

"How's Sam?" Both Alexis and Jason said at the same time.

"She's fighting," Robin said a hopeful smile on her face. She opened her mouth but Patrick placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He knew she wanted to give them hope but he knew they'd both rather hear the truth.

"Sam made it through surgery," Patrick stated he wanted to continue but Alexis smiled and looked at all three of them.

"That's good news then?" she asked.

"Yes-"

"Not exactly-"

Robin glared at Patrick before she took a tiny step towards Jason and Alexis. "Yes, it is a very good thing that Sam made it through surgery."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Jason asked looking away from Robin to stare at Patrick. He had adopted his trademark Stonecold face as if it could protect him from whatever the doctor had to say.

"Truth," Patrick said waiting until Jason and Alexis nodded. "We were able to get the bullet out but Sam went into cardiac arrest and her heart stopped. As you know that is the second time-"

"But we got it started again," Robin interrupted him quickly.

"Yes…and we were able to set her broken leg," Patrick continued. "But Sam also had a concussion, most likely from the fall through the floor. A CT scan showed that the trauma to her head caused a brain bleed. I was able to fix it but…Sam has slipped into a coma."

"I want to see her," Alexis said walking towards the door.

"The nurses are getting her settled into one of the ICU rooms and will come and get you as soon as they can," Patrick explained.

"What are her odds?" Jason asked quietly.

Patrick closed his eyes. This was the part he hated most. Having to tell a family that the person they were worrying themselves sick over just might not make it, even after making it through surgery. It was even harder to say when it was a person you have come to respect and admire. Sam McCall had never had an easy life and it wasn't fair that she was once again fighting for her life. "Not good."

"No," Alexis said shaking her head rapidly back and forth. "Sam is a fighter. She is going to make it."

"Alexis-" Patrick said reaching a hand out towards her but nobody was more surprised than him when she turned and reached for Jason's hand. He watched as Jason lost his stoic face and latched onto Alexis' hand and right before his eyes he tucked Alexis' head against his chest as she started to cry and Jason closed his own eyes but not before Patrick saw the gathering tears. "I'm sorry."

He shared a look with Robin who had tears in her own eyes and she had covered her mouth with her hand. She stared at Jason and Alexis, two people who rarely, if ever, got along. But in their pain and grief they had reached out for one another. She allowed Patrick to take her hand and pull her out of the waiting room, leaving the two of them alone so they could have a private moment to take in what Patrick had just told them.

"This is so unfair!" Robin said pulling her hand out of his grasp to wrap her arms around her stomach. She turned to walk away but whipped around to face him. "Sam doesn't deserve this. How could Elizabeth…Johnny…how could they do this to her?"

"I don't know," Patrick said helplessly.

"If Sam doesn't make it…if she…" Robin said unable to finish the sentence. She shook her head. "I don't know if Jason will be able to handle it."

"I never really could see what people saw in Jason," Patrick admitted after a moment had passed. He turned to look at the waiting room door. "But that man loves her."

"He does," Robin said nodding her head. "Jason and Sam…they just fit. When I first came back I had all these notions in my head but I was never right for Jason. Sam loves Jason for who he is. He needs that. She can't…die. She can't."

"I know," Patrick said wrapping his arms around his wife as she started to cry. She'd been holding her emotions at bay through the entire surgery but he'd been expecting her to break since they'd walked out of the OR. He could feel his own eyes welling up and he closed his eyes as he prayed that Sam would wake up and beat the odds once again.

Maxie sat on a barstool at Jake's and stared at the bottle of beer sitting in front of her. She'd come here shortly after leaving the hospital. She knew Spinelli wanted her to go back to the penthouse with him but she couldn't go back there without knowing if Sam would ever be going back there too.

She reached over and checked her cell phone for the hundredth time in the span of twenty minutes but there was still no call from Jason or Spinelli. Not that she really expected Jason to call her. He could barely stand her presence on a good day. And this was anything but a good day.

Sam was her best friend. Well besides Lulu. But Sam was a different friend than Lulu. Sam actually listened to what she had to say without interrupting and making a sarcastic comment. She also didn't throw her past back in her face. She understood that people made mistakes and she never held them against them. Sam was one of the best people Maxie knew.

And she could be dead right now.

Maxie took one long pull slamming the bottle down on the bar as she yelled for Coleman. "I need another one Coleman!"

"Did you have a fight with Spinelli?" Coleman asked popping the top off another bottle before setting it in front of her.

"No," Maxie said taking another long drink. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "My best friend's been kidnapped."

"Lulu?" Coleman asked shocked.

"No…Sam," Maxie said shaking her head.

"What?" Coleman asked even more shocked. "Who would kidnap Sam McCall? Do they have a death wish?" He couldn't help but picture Jason Morgan hunting the person down with a gun in his hand.

"Johnny Zaccharra and yes," Maxie said after taking another drink. "He's mad at her about Claudia. Sam killed his psycho sister so now he has to kill Sam."

"Jason knows," Coleman said carefully.

"Yeah," Maxie said. "But Johnny had a one hell of a head start with the help of Miss Goody Two Shoes herself."

"Who?" Coleman asked confused.

"Elizaho Webber," Maxie said glaring at the beer bottle as she pictured Elizabeth's face in her mind. "She helped Johnny get close enough to Sam to kidnap her."

"Elizabeth Webber…are you sure?" Coleman asked doubtfully. He'd served the young mother many times in Jake's and he just didn't see her as the type to help anyone kidnap anybody but especially Johnny Zaccharra.

"Oh I'm sure," Maxie said as someone sat down beside her. She turned and saw Lucky and sat up as she stared at him expectantly. "You better have some good news or I'm going to kill you for visiting a bar while my best friend could be fighting for her life."

"Sam's at General Hospital," Lucky said watching as Maxie's eyes filled with hope before dimming when she noticed how not excited he was.

"She's okay right?" Maxie asked carefully.

"I don't know," Lucky said warily. His eyes roamed the bar before coming to rest on the bottle of beer in front of her. He knew it wasn't a smart idea to drink; especially not when he was so angry and hurt over everything.

"Then why are you here?" Maxie asked jumping off the stool. She grabbed the back of the stool as the room spun and she blinked until Lucky came back into focus. "Does Jason know…of course he knows…he was there. Why are you here again?"

"Sam's still in surgery," Lucky said squeezing his hands into fists to keep him from reaching for her beer. "I was on my way to the hospital but…I needed…I needed a drink."

"No you don't," Maxie said quickly. "Drinking isn't the answer," she heard Coleman chuckling and rolled her eyes, "not for you anyways. For me a drink is always the answer."

"She did it," Lucky said softly.

Maxie crinkled her nose and stared at him. "She who? Sam?" When Lucky shook his head Maxie looked even more confused.

"Elizabeth," Lucky said helping her out. "She helped Johnny Zaccharra. She actually hoped that he succeeded in killing Sam." When Maxie just continued to stare at him he closed his eyes still seeing the smile on her face when she thought Sam was dead. "She blames Sam for everything."

"Of course she does," Maxie said infuriated. "Elizabeth is always blaming somebody else for her problems. It is never her fault."

"I just…I read her rights, booked her and then left her screaming in a cell," Lucky explained quietly. "I don't know her anymore Maxie. Is that the girl I fell in love with as a teenager? Was she always that conniving? This evil?"

"Honestly," Maxie said but sighed before the sarcastic answer came out. "I don't know Lucky. I've always seen her as this operator that can get any man to do what she wants."

"You've never liked her," Lucky said thoughtfully.

"No…I've spent many years hating her," Maxie admitted. "But Liz made it easy for me to hate her. She puts on a façade for the men in her life. You…Nicholas…Jason." When Maxie saw his eyes go back to her beer she latched on to his arm and started pulling. "Now I can't drive so I'm going to need you to give me a lift to the hospital."

"Where's Spinelli?" Lucky asked allowing Maxie to pull him out of the bar.

"I thought he was home searching for Johnny Zaccharra but he would have called me once he knew-" Maxie was interrupted by her phone ringing. She pulled it out and flipped it open in one smooth motion. "I already know Spinelli, Sam's at the hospital…Lucky told me…he's driving me to the hospital right now…I don't care what Stone-Jason says! Sam is my best friend and I am not going to wait to visit until he calls with more information." She hung up and nearly threw her phone across the parking lot.

"Maybe you should wait until Jason calls," Lucky said quietly.

Maxie paused outside his passenger door taking a deep breath before she looked him in the eyes. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes," Lucky said honestly.

Maxie took a couple more deep breaths before she shook her head. "No…Sam would be there for me. I'm going to the hospital."

"Okay," Lucky said opening the car door for her. He had to go to the hospital anyways. Jason would only wait so long before he would demand answers from the PCPD about Johnny Zaccharra and he needed to know about Elizabeth.

Jason stood outside Sam's ICU room and wished he hadn't done the noble thing and let Alexis see her first. He needed to see her. He needed to talk to her and tell her that he didn't care what Patrick said, she was going to get better. Alexis was right; Sam was a fighter.

"Jason," Robin said softly from behind him. "You can go in too…Sam can have two visitors at a time."

"I know," Jason mumbled. "I wanted to give Alexis a moment alone with her." It had been five minutes since Alexis had gone in and he was only giving her a few minutes more before he wouldn't be able to wait anymore. He could feel Robin still standing behind him and turned to face her. "Was Patrick just being…cautious…or is it really that serious?"

Robin bit her lip before she finally sighed and admitted, "It's serious Jason." She took a step closer and touched his arm briefly. "But Sam has had the odds stacked against her before and she's pulled through. She's surprised us before."

"Yeah," Jason agreed closing his eyes. "But the odds have to run out some time."

"Jason," Robin said squeezing his arm. "You can't think like that. Sam is going to make it, believe it." They both turned towards the door as it opened slowly and a very pale Alexis walked out, tears running down her face.

"Thank you…Jason," Alexis said quietly. "I…I'll be back in a little bit." Her eyes darted to Robin before coming back to him. "I left Sonny with Kristina and Molly…he's probably going a little crazy."

"Okay," Jason said nodding his head. He slowly made his way towards the door but as he passed Alexis she grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Can you…stay with her?" Alexis asked quickly. "Just until I get back." Alexis turned to look at the door before meeting his eyes. "I don't want her to be alone."

"I'm not leaving," Jason said staring at her. "Not until Sam wakes up."

"Good…good," Alexis nodded. "I just…I know you…you know…with Johnny…"

"I'm not leaving," Jason repeated. He stared at her for just another second before he latched onto the door handle and pushed it open. He didn't let his eyes come to rest on Sam until he had quietly shut the door behind him. But once he did he realized why Patrick had been so pessimistic and why Alexis had looked like hell when she'd walked out of the room. Sam already looked like she was dead. The only proof he had that she was alive was from the machine on her left that was obviously measuring her heart rate.

Sam was surrounded by machines and her head was wrapped with gauze. Her face was so pale that the bruises and scrapes seemed to stand out even more. Then there was her arm that they'd immobilized so she didn't hurt it worse when she woke up. And he could see from the lump under her hospital blanket that they'd had to but a full cast on her leg.

Jason looked around but he couldn't see a chair for him to sit in so he gently sat down on the bed and reached down taking her hand. He stared down at her, stroking her hand as he tried to find the words that would reach Sam wherever she had gone inside her head.

"I'm sorry Sam," he finally said his voice catching on her name. "I should've been here." He paused and he could hear Sam's response inside his head. Telling him it wasn't his fault, she always told him it wasn't his fault; even when it was. "I never should have left you…I should have been faster…this never should have happened." He could hear the door opening behind him and assumed it was Alexis returning or Robin but Lucky's voice had him standing up quickly and turning around.

"Jason…" he said never taking his eyes off of Sam. "I need to talk to you."

Jason looked between him and Sam shaking his head. "I told Alexis I wouldn't leave her alone."

"I'll stay with her," Maxie said ducking under Lucky's arm so she could walk into the room.

"I told Spinelli that I would call you," Jason said immediately.

"And I ignored you," Maxie said glaring at him. She lost the look of anger and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw Sam. "Oh my god…oh my god-"

"Stop it!" Jason ordered. "Sam doesn't need you freaking out right now."

"You're right," Maxie said nodding her head. "You're right." She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down before she walked towards the bed. "I'll be calm now." She turned to look back at Lucky before they left the room and added, "but that bitch better not get away with this."

"She won't," Lucky said before turning and leaving the room waiting for Jason in the hallway. "How is she doing?"

"Honestly…I don't know," Jason admitted warily. "Patrick doesn't think it looks good but…"

"She's a fighter," Lucky pointed out.

"I know," Jason said nodding his head.

"Johnny told us everything," Lucky said tucking his hands into his pockets. "He was stalking Sam and he blamed her for Claudia's death-"

"Elizabeth helped him…didn't she?" Jason asked interrupting him. Maxie's last sentence finally making sense in his head.

"Yes," Lucky said looking at the ground. "She lost it in the PCPD tonight Jason. I saw a sight of her that I've never seen before."

"She helped Johnny," Jason said coldly.

"Yes."

Jason turned walking towards the door so he could see Sam through the window. "Why?"

"She blames Sam for everything that has gone wrong in her life," Lucky said.

"Where is she?"

"She's in a cell," Lucky said watching as Jason looked at him, shock all over his face. "I had to arrest her Jason…she admitted to everything in front of a roomful of cops." Lucky covered his face with his hands for a moment. "I had to arrest the woman I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with tonight and now I have to go home and tell her sons that it's going to be even longer before they see their mommy."

"They better not make bail Lucky," Jason said softly as he turned back to look at Sam through the window. "If either one of them make's bail-"

"Don't say it," Lucky said quickly. "Mac is putting the pressure on the DA to keep them in jail."

"I need to get back in there," Jason said grabbing the door handle. "Will you keep me updated?"

"Yes," Lucky said. He watched as Jason started walking through the doorway before adding, "keep me updated on Sam too please. She didn't deserve this."

"She never does." Jason and Lucky shared one last look before they both went on their way.


	45. Chapter 45

Jason sat beside Sam's hospital bed and stared intently at her, praying that she would just open her eyes and smile at him. It had been almost forty-eight hours since she'd been wheeled into General Hospital and she was still unconscious. He didn't need Patrick or Robin to tell him that the longer she was unconscious, the worse off her odds were.

"Any change?" Maxie asked as she quietly walked into the room. She wasn't her normal vivacious self; Jason had never seen her so subdued.

"No," Jason said in his normal monotone voice.

"Johnny and…Elizabeth's arraignment is today…Uncle Mac couldn't postpone it anymore," Maxie said setting her jacket and purse down at the foot of Sam's hospital bed.

"I know…Lucky called earlier," Jason explained.

"You have to be there," Maxie finally said biting her bottom lip. When he turned to glare at her she sighed. "I know you don't want to leave Sam but you've been here since they wheeled her in. And the judge needs to see you Jason. He needs to see everybody who loves and cares about Sam."

"I don't want to leave her alone," Jason said turning to look down at Sam again.

"She won't be alone," Maxie promised. "I'm staying. I won't leave 'til you get back."

"Jason," Molly said walking in ahead of Alexis and Kristina. She paused for a moment before walking around Maxie to stand beside him. "How is she?"

"The same," Jason admitted.

"She looks so peaceful," Kristina whispered her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. She took a couple steps into the room.

"Have Patrick and Robin stopped by yet?" Alexis asked resting her hands on Kristina's shoulders squeezing them gently.

"Yes...nothing's changed," Jason said his voice cracking. He took a long deep breath before looking at all the Davis woman. "I'm sorry…Sam being hurt…it's my fault."

"No it's not!" Kristina cried tears gathering in her eyes. "It's my fault! Sam wouldn't have been at this stupid hospital if it wasn't for me allowing Kiefer to hit me."

"Kristina…" Alexis said forcing her to turn around so she could stare her daughter in the eyes. "This is not your fault." She paused before looking at Jason. "And it's not yours either." She saw the surprise in his eyes before he dropped his shield into place. "And you both know Sam would be the first person to tell you that."

"She's right," Maxie spoke up. "Sam wouldn't want any of you blaming yourself. The only person who is at fault here is Johnny Zaccharra and Elizabeth Webber. And in about twenty minutes they are going to be arraigned and you all should be there."

"Actually," Alexis said drawing the word out. "I was hoping that the girls could wait here. I'm not sure they should be in the courtroom-"

"We are going," Molly said walking over to Kristina's side. Both girls shared a look before facing their mother with the same stubborn expression she often wore herself.

"We all need to be there," Kristina added wiping her tears away as she turned to look at her older sister, "for Sam. The judge needs to see us there."

"That's exactly right," Maxie said clapping her hands together. "And by all of you that includes you Jason."

"I told you-" Jason started to say.

"And I told you I'm staying," Maxie interrupted him. "I need to catch Sam up on all the latest gossip she has been missing out on. Plus there are a couple articles in past issues of Crimson she never got around to reading."

"Maxie…" Jason said rubbing his forehead warily.

"Please Jason," Molly said quietly.

"Maxie is right," Alexis said staring at him intently. "The more people there to show their support for Sam the better."

Jason looked at all four of them before turning back to Sam. He sighed as he leaned forward, chastely kissing her on the cheek. "Be back soon," he whispered before standing up. He paused when Molly reached her hand out for him to hold but looked down in her eyes and saw the compassion in her eyes. He took her hand gently before motioning for Kristina and Alexis to lead the way.

"I'll drive," Jason said as they all stood outside the elevator waiting for its arrival.

"I have my car," Alexis retorted.

"So do I," Jason pointed out.

"Why don't we take separate cars?" Molly suggested as her mother and Jason glared at each other. She couldn't picture the two of them in the same vehicle even for the short ride to the courthouse. "I'll ride with Jason."

"No you will not," Alexis said staring at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Mom," Molly said rolling her eyes. "It's just a ride to the courthouse. Besides…I want to talk to Jason…alone."

"Molly Lansing Davis-" Alexis said but Jason interrupted her.

"Alexis…nothing is going to happen."

"I know that but…" Alexis said looking between the two of them. She stared for a long moment at their hands still clasped together. She turned her head as the elevator doors opened and watched as Kristina, Molly and Jason got on and Jason held the door for her.

"Mom," Kristina said annoyed.

"Sorry," Alexis said hurrying onto the elevator. She turned to Molly and pointed her finger at her as she said, "you can ride with Jason but you better go straight to the courthouse. No elaborate plans or any side trips."

"I promise mom," Molly swore. She didn't say another word until Jason and her had climbed into his SUV and he had pulled out onto the road.

"Do you really think Sam's going to be okay?" Molly asked causing Jason to swerve in his lane as he turned to look at her instead of the road.

"What…Molly?" Jason asked confused.

"I've been doing some research on Sam's condition and everything would be okay except for the brain bleed," Molly explained. "Do you know that she might not wake up and even if she does she could have serious brain damage?"

"Molly…stop," Jason pleaded. He pulled over and put the car into park before turning to face her. "Sam is tough-"

"And strong and she has survived more difficult situations than this," Molly finished for him as she blinked rapidly, not wanting to look weak in front of Jason. "I know all that but it doesn't matter. This…this is now and it's serious."

"I know," Jason said surprising her.

"Sam can't die," Molly said tearfully. "Kristina needs her and mom needs her even if she doesn't think so." Molly wiped away the tears angrily. "And I need her! She was going to teach me how to be a P.I. next summer!"

"Molly-" Jason said but she was on a roll.

"And you Jason," Molly said earnestly. "You need Sam. She makes you so happy. Even Uncle Sonny has said how much happier you are."

"A lot of people need Sam," Jason agreed. He sighed as he tried to find the words to explain something he was having a hard time understanding himself. "Sam is tough. She is the strongest person I know. We have to…believe…that she is going to wake up and be okay…that she will be better than okay. Can you do that?"

"I'm trying," Molly said wiping away more tears. "But it's so hard…she looks so peaceful and that makes me worry-"

"I worry too," Jason interrupted her. "We are all worried. But we can't let our fears get in the way of our believing she will wake up."

Molly nodded and took a couple deep breaths as Jason pulled back onto the street and drove straight towards the courthouse. Once he'd parked and turned the car off she placed her hand gently on his arm and smiled shyly. "Thank you…for the pep talk. I'm really happy Sam has you in her life."

"Anytime Molly," Jason said nodding at her. "And I'm really lucky that Sam is back in my life."

"If...I mean…when she wakes up," Molly said correcting herself, "you two totally need to get married."

Jason froze with his hand on the doorknob as he turned to stare at her. Marriage. He hadn't even gone there yet. He'd barely talked Sam into being together again and her little sister was already talking marriage. Funny thing was though, the thought of marrying Sam didn't scare him. "I think it might be a little too early to be discussing marriage."

"Fine," Molly said pushing her door open as she rolled her eyes. But as soon as she turned away she smirked, she'd seen the speculative look in his eyes. Sam had to wake up now, she just had too.

Elizabeth sat next to her lawyer and stared stonily down at the table in front of her. This was ridiculous. She should be at work right now. She should be gossiping with Robin and just beginning to think about what she should make for dinner for her boys. She should not be in a courthouse listening to the DA give his list of reasons for withholding bail. She didn't belong in jail.

She didn't know what had happened to Johnny. They wouldn't let her sit in during his sentencing. Since he had pleaded guilty he was going straight to prison but for how long, Elizabeth didn't know. But he was a criminal. He had actually kidnapped Sam and shot her. He had almost killed her. Still might have if Sam never woke up which was exactly what Elizabeth hoped for.

If Sam never woke up Elizabeth's life would go back to normal. She would get her boys back and all the men in her life would go back to looking out for her. Sam had ruined everything. Why couldn't people see that?

That was why Elizabeth refused to plead guilty. She was not to blame for anything that had happened to Sam. So what if she had led Sam to the stairwell where Johnny had kidnapped her from? It's not like she'd asked him to kidnap her. Nope, that had all been Johnny. Elizabeth was an innocent bystander and if the DA wasn't close friends with Alexis Davis, he would even agree.

Elizabeth turned her head slightly to the right, only until she could see all the people there to supposedly support Sam. Her eyes nearly widened when she saw the huge group of people. Who knew Sam had so many friends in Port Charles? She wanted to scream when she saw Lucky and Nicholas sitting in the same row as Jason and Alexis. Lucky and Nicholas should be supporting her. They knew her. They knew these charges were bogus.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Patrick and Robin sitting behind them. Robin had tears in her eyes and Patrick was whispering softly in her ear. What were they doing? Patrick and Robin were her friends! They were supposed to be on her side!

"Judge…if I may?" a small voice spoke up. Elizabeth gave up trying to look from the corner of her eye and just turned to face Molly Lansing. "I'd like to say a few words…for my sister. If she wasn't in a coma right now she'd be here herself-"

"Judge this is highly inappropriate," Elizabeth's attorney said.

"Actually…I'd like to hear what she has to say," the judge said surprising everybody.

"Sam…she's amazing," Molly said biting her lip. "She's the best big sister you could ask for. She's always there for me…anybody really. She has the biggest heart and she's so brave." Molly clasped her hands tightly in front of her as she took a deep breath. "Ms. Webber doesn't like my sister. I don't know all the reasons because everybody thinks I'm too young to understand but it doesn't matter. She conspired with Johnny Zaccharra to have my sister kidnapped. She knew what Johnny had planned and she didn't care. She just wanted my sister gone."

"Judge, please," Elizabeth's lawyer tried again.

"Is that all?" the judge asked kindly.

"One more thing," Molly said quickly. "Elizabeth Webber is also a nurse at the hospital where my sister is currently being treated. If she is released and allowed to go back to work…I just…I don't think that would be a good idea." Molly felt her mom squeeze her hand before she nodded at the judge and sat back down.

"Judge," the DA said lifting his hand for the judge's attention. "Detective Lucky Spencer would like to say a few words."

"And he is…" the judge said looking down at his notes.

"He was the arresting officer," the DA explained. "And he was also in a previous relationship with the defendant."

"I'll allow it," the judge said sitting back.

Elizabeth watched as Lucky got up and slowly made his way towards the DA. He had a stony look on his face and he didn't even look in her direction. He whispered something to the DA before facing the judge.

"I was married to Elizabeth Webber a few years ago," he started off. "I share two sons with her and at one time had pictured spending the rest of my life with her." He turned to look at her, his eyes devoid of any emotion; she'd never seen him like that. "But Ms. Webber has changed. She is not the woman I have known for most of my life. She has said and done things lately that I feel make her a danger not only to Ms. McCall but to her sons and mostly to herself."

"I am not a danger to my sons!" Elizabeth shrieked lunging at him. "How can you even say that Lucky? I love my boys!"

"Order!" the judge yelled slamming the gavel down. He pointed it at Elizabeth's attorney and added, "get your client under control."

"As I was saying," Lucky continued when Elizabeth finally quieted down. "Ms. Webber is a danger and I hope that the court will take that under advisement."

The judge sat back and waited until Lucky had taken his seat before clasping his hands together in front of him. He turned his head to face Elizabeth and spoke gravely. "I've gone over the arresting report and the charges that have been filed against you Ms. Webber and I find myself agreeing with Detective Spencer. I am sentencing you to a psych evaluation to be conducted at Shady Brooke until I am sure you are fit to stand trial."

"No!" Elizabeth yelled ignoring her lawyer's attempts to tell her that this was a good thing. How in the hell was her being sentence to the crazy house a good thing? She needed to be with her boys. She was going crazy not being able to see Cameron and Jake. Her eyes darted around the courthouse but as soon as her eyes met Jason's she froze.

She'd never seen him look so cold. She'd heard the stories and had even seen him angry a couple of times. But she had never once seen him look like that when he was looking at her. She had to get him to understand. She wasn't to blame for Sam's plight. She strained towards him but the guards were pulling her out of the courthouse.

"Jason!" Elizabeth yelled. "This isn't my fault! You know it's not my fault!"

"Don't listen to her," Lucky said from behind Jason. He had walked up behind him as everybody else started filing out of the courthouse. "She needs help."

"I want to kill her," Jason said coldly.

"Don't say things like that," Lucky said his eyes looking around to make sure nobody else had heard that.

"I hate her," Jason said glaring at the door she'd been taken out of.

"I know this isn't the time," Lucky said quietly staring intently at Jason as he turned to face him. "But with Elizabeth being committed right now…I have custody of the boys." When Jason just continued to stare at him he sighed. "We need to discuss…Jake."

"Jake is your son," Jason said instantly. He knew what Lucky was getting at. He'd always claimed that as long as Jake was happy and safe with Elizabeth and Lucky, he was willing to stay away and let them raise them. But with Elizabeth now gone, the circumstances had changed. "You are his father Lucky…the only father he knows. Now with his…Elizabeth…gone, he's going to need you."

"I was thinking the same thing," Lucky said relieved. He'd spent the past couple days anxiously awaiting papers suing him for custody and with the way things had turned out, he wouldn't have been able to blame him. "Thank you."

"I'm not saying I won't change my mind in the future," Jason said uncertainly. "But right now my focus is on Sam."

"How is she?"

"Still in a coma." Jason closed his eyes and shook his head. "I keep playing back everything that has happened…since I met Sam. Her life…even before me…sucked. She's gone through so much and I just keep adding to it."

"She loves you," Lucky pointed out. "She accepts you…she always has."

"I know," Jason said honestly still amazed by that. It was an amazing gift, to be accepted so easily, even when you know that you shouldn't be.

"She will wake up Jason," Lucky said positively.

Jason nodded his head before turning and hurrying out of the courthouse. He wanted to get back to the hospital because he was determined to be sitting right beside Sam's bedside when she woke up. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she opened her beautiful brown eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

Sam sat on the park bench with a small smile on her face as she stared at the playground. She loved watching children play. They were so happy and carefree and ran around with wild abandon. Most children had never had to deal with disappointments and being disillusioned by the world. She could sit and watch and just lose herself for just awhile.

But she couldn't help but feel that she was late for something.

"Momma!" Sam watched as an adorable brown eyed little girl stood at the top of the tallest slide and waved her hands above her head, a huge smile on her face. "Momma watch!" Sam's smile grew as the little girl flew down the slide, her hair flying free in the wind. She could hear her giggle from her own seat. Sam looked around for the little girl's mom to see if she was watching.

"Momma! Did you see?" the little girl asked running right towards Sam. Sam's smile slowly slid away as she waited for the little girl to realize her mistake and veer off in another direction. But the little girl kept running towards her a happy smile on her face. "Momma! I was flying!"

"Ah…" Sam said uncertainly. She stared at the little girl confused as to why the she didn't realize her mistake. She had to know that Sam wasn't her mother. Sam had no kids…she would never have kids.

"Of course your Momma saw you sweetie," a voice said from behind them. Sam whipped her head around and stared in shock as Emily sat down beside her with a sympathetic look on her face before she turned to the little girl and grinned happily. "Why don't you go show your Momma how well you can do the monkey bars?"

"Okay Auntie," she said scampering off.

"No…" Sam said her voice trembling as she covered her mouth with one hand. "She can't be…" That little girl couldn't be her Lila.

"She is," Emily said softly. She reached over and took Sam's free hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"But…how?" Sam asked confused glancing quickly at Emily but her eyes soon darted right back to the little girl who was climbing the ladder to the monkey bars, a determined look on her face. A look Sam had seen when she looked in the mirror many times.

"You don't remember," Emily said slowly. She shook her head and sighed. "They didn't tell me you wouldn't remember."

"Who didn't tell you?" Sam eyes grew teary as she watched the little girl who was slowly making her way across the monkey bars.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Emily asked ignoring Sam's question.

Sam bit her lip as she thought back. "I remember...Kristina…in the hospital." Sam could see herself pulling Kiefer off of her little sister and then she flashed to Alexis and her talking outside her hospital room. "Then Elizabeth…she asked to talk to me." Sam could still hear Elizabeth's whiney voice in her head before she flashed to- "Johnny Zaccharra…he tied me to a chair."

"That's the last thing you remember."

"No," Sam said slowly. She reached up and touched her shoulder looking down at the same time. "He shot me." She kept her hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her head to look at Emily. "Johnny Zaccharra shot me." She looked back at the little girl who had finished doing the monkey bars and was now running back towards them. "Am I…does this mean…am I dead?"

"Not exactly," Emily said hesitantly.

"Momma! Did you see?" Lila cried as she reached them, this time she threw herself into Sam's lap and climbed up relaxing into Sam's embrace with a soft sigh. "I'm hungry."

"Now that doesn't surprise me," Emily said crinkling her nose at her. "How 'bout we go get some ice cream?"

"Yah!" Lila yelled turning in Sam's arms. She wrapped her little arms around Sam's neck and her legs around Sam's waist. "Will you carry me Momma?"

"Sure…" Sam said tears in her eyes as she stared into the sweet little face of her daughter if Emily was to be trusted. "I love ice cream."

"Me too," Lila said seriously as she laid her head down on Sam's shoulder.

"Let's go," Emily said standing up. She waited as Sam stood up easily positioning Lila in her arms. She watched as Sam closed her eyes and turned her head breathing in deeply; taking in Lila's little girl smell. She'd never had the chance to hold her baby girl before. This was a moment for Sam.

Sam finally opened her eyes and looked at Emily, the tears that had been in her eyes since she'd realized that the little girl she had been watching play was her Lila finally fell. Emily felt her own eyes well with tears and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders as she led the way out of the park.

Jason could feel himself literally vibrating as he stared at the numbers at the top of the elevator. He'd been away from Sam for a couple hours but it felt like longer. He needed to get back to her and make sure she was still okay. He knew Maxie would have called him with any major change but couldn't relax until he was sitting beside her once again.

He sighed in relief as the doors finally opened and he strode purposefully down the hall towards Sam's room. But when he saw Patrick hurrying into her room followed by Robin he picked it up a notch until he was jogging down the hall. He flew through the door and stared at Sam praying that she was finally awake but she still lied there, in the same position.

"What's wrong?" he asked glaring at Maxie.

"I don't know!" Maxie said anxiously. "I had just finished reading Sam an article on this season's must haves when I told her that next time I would bring some makeup because even though she's in a coma, that doesn't mean she has to look like a coma patient."

"Get to the point Maxie," Jason ordered.

"She was crying!" Maxie said a scowl on her face. "I hit the call button because I didn't know what that meant. Is she in pain? Is that why she was crying?"

"No," Patrick said as he continued to check all of Sam's vitals.

"It's been proven that coma patients can hear everything you say to them," Robin explained carefully. "What were the exact words you said to Sam, Maxie?"

"I may have mentioned that she was starting to look less than her best," Maxie admitted but when Robin stared her down she threw her hands up in there and started rambling. "Okay so maybe I mentioned her greasy hair, the bags under her eyes and that she was starting to look very sallow in this light!" Maxie grabbed Sam's closest hand and spoke earnestly. "But you don't look that bad Sam…I swear…you're gorgeous."

"Maxie," Robin said shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Maxie insisted.

"You didn't," Patrick said before Jason or Robin could say anything. "I think Sam was crying about something else."

"Really?" Maxie said hopefully.

"We can't know for sure," Patrick explained. "It could just be Sam's body reacting to the trauma."

"So she's not in pain," Jason said wanting to make sure. He couldn't stand to think that Sam could be laying there in constant pain and they didn't know.

"No, she is definitely not in any physical pain," Patrick said honestly.

"Not physical…but what about emotional," Maxie said surprising them with her insight. "Think about everything Sam has been through lately. It's enough to send anybody on a crying jag."

Jason tuned Maxie and Robin out as they both started discussing the possibly of Sam's emotional pain over her body's natural release of body fluids. He sidestepped around Maxie before sitting down in the chair beside Sam's bed. He gently took her hand in his and chastely kissed it as he stared solemnly at her still face. He never heard Patrick, Robin and Maxie leave. All he could see was Sam's face and the only thing he could hear was the continued beeping of the machines telling him she was still alive.


	47. Chapter 47

"Thank you," Emily said smiling kindly at the vendor who had dished them their ice cream cones. She turned to face Sam who just stood there staring down at Lila who was licking enthusiastically at her chocolate cone. "Hey Lila, why don't you go find us a nice bench to sit on?"

"Okay," Lila sang as she skipped off ice cream dripping off her chin.

"How…" Sam said her eyes never leaving her daughter.

"You're not dead Sam," Emily said grabbing her free hand to squeeze reassuringly.

"Then how is this possible?" Sam asked finally tearing her eyes away to stare confusedly at her. "How am I enjoying an ice cream cone with my daughter who has been gone for five years?"

"You haven't made your choice yet," Emily said simply.

"My choice?" Sam said confused. "What choice?"

"To stay here or go back," Emily said as they reached Lila. She was sitting on a bench, feet swinging, and her ice cream cone melting in her hand. She smiled as she motioned for Sam to sit beside her daughter.

Sam took her seat slowly and sat facing Lila, forgetting about her own melting cone as she watched Lila become messier by the second. She couldn't believe that this beautiful little girl was her daughter. She'd imagined meeting her and spending time with her but to actually sit beside her was amazing. She didn't want the moment to end.

"All done!" Lila said smiling at Sam, her face covered in chocolate.

"You're a mess," Sam said shaking her head at her. She automatically reached over with her napkin and started cleaning Lila's chin. She had tears in her eyes when she finished. She turned to Emily as Lila shot off the bench.

"Can I go watch the ducks?" Lila asked hopefully as she pointed towards the pond farther down the walkway.

"Of course you can," Emily said as Lila scampered off.

"I've imagined what Lila would look like from the moment I found out she'd…she'd died," Sam said tossing her cone in the trash can. "I can't believe I'm finally seeing how beautiful she is. She looks…"

"She looks like you," Emily said truthfully. "She's a lot like you…independent to the point of being too stubborn. But there is a lot of Sonny in her too…and I even see a bit of Jason in her."

"So you take care of her…here…in…is this heaven?" Sam asked still confused.

"Not exactly," Emily said wishing she could just blurt out everything but there were rules and if she broke them there could be dire consequences for everyone involved. "It's kind of a neutral place. Lila and I were allowed to come here…to meet you."

"So you knew I would be here?"

"No!" Emily said loudly. "We are never told who will be here. Just that someone would be coming." She closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly back and forth as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "I thought it was going to be Jason…or even Nicholas."

"When you saw me you must have been relieved," Sam joked.

"No," Emily said surprising Sam. "Because I know that there are a lot of people sad and hurting back in Port Charles. You mean so much too so many people Sam. Alexis, your sisters, Maxie and Spinelli…Jason. And what about Carly? And Michael?"

"You know…" Sam said slowly.

Emily bit her lip and nodded her head. "Sometimes…I tune in to what's happening. I like to make sure the people I love are okay."

"So you know…about Nicholas…and Elizabeth," Sam said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Emily said finally throwing her own cone away as she stood up and paced away. "I know about...everything." She was still chewing on her lip when she turned back around. "I can't condone what they did…and I don't even know what to say or how to feel about it."

"Nobody does," Sam muttered.

"But you handled it right Sam," Emily assured her. "Telling Lucky was the right thing to do."

"He didn't believe me," Sam pointed out.

"No and I have to admit that if you had told me about Nicholas and Elizabeth, I probably wouldn't have believed you either," Emily said softly.

"Emily…if you were still…Nicholas and Elizabeth never would have happened," Sam said honestly. "When you…died…they all fell apart. Nicholas, Elizabeth, Jason and Monica. And I was in no place to be there for any of them. I was still so angry-"

"Sam," Emily interrupted her, a sad smile on her face. "You had your reasons and it's all in the past now. Monica is better and so is Jason. As for Nicholas and Elizabeth…they will both have to work through what they did on their own."

"You are always so understanding," Sam said amazed at Emily's forgiving nature.

"I've seen a lot being up here," Emily said looking around. "And there's no anger or pain. It's a happy place to be Sam."

"Sounds nice," Sam admitted her eyes finding Lila as she chased a duck near the pond.

"It is but I miss being down there," Emily said quietly. "Because with all the pain and anger Sam…there is a lot of happiness."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "You're right. Even with all the pain Jason and I caused each other, I wouldn't take back the years we spent in love." She smiled at some of the memories like the time she'd almost burned down his kitchen making garlic bread. Or his first proposal…and his second. All the times they'd tried to distract one another when someone bad was going bad in their lives. They'd always known how to cheer one another up. "Jason taught me what real love was."

"He needs you," Emily said earnestly sitting down beside her again. "Jason lost himself when you two fell apart and I think he just recently found himself again."

"Mommy! Look!" Lila yelled pointing towards a mother duck and her little ducklings.

Sam smiled and nodded letting her baby girl know she saw them. She looked at Emily and her smile slowly slid away at the look on her face. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's almost time," Emily said.

"Time…time for what," Sam said looking around confused.

"You have to make your choice," Emily said wishing she could give Sam more time.

"My choice?" Sam stared at her for a moment before her eyes darted back to Lila, her baby. "You mean, I have to choose between my daughter and-"

"Your family…Jason…your life," Emily finished for her. She could see the wheels turning in Sam's head and sighed. "Let me show you something." She motioned for Sam to follow her and lead the way towards the pond, farther down from Lila, and she smiled sadly as she stared down into the water.

Jason didn't know how much time had passed since everybody had left him alone with Sam. Time had ceased to mean anything. He just sat beside her side, holding her hand, willing her to open her eyes. Sometimes he thought he saw her hand move or her eyes open but he knew it was only in his mind.

"Hey Sam," he said his voice quiet. "I don't know if you can hear me…I know they say you can but…well you know." He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. "They claim they've done everything they can. Patrick and Robin are obsessing over your chart but they never have anything new to say.

"Kristina is a mess," he went on. "She's blaming herself and Alexis…I can tell she is scared. Molly…I thought she was doing okay but she's just as scared. But she was amazing today…in the courthouse. I think she single handedly got Elizabeth sent to Shadybrooke.

"Lucky even spoke to the judge," Jason said still surprised. "But he was scared for the boys. He wanted to talk to me…about Jake. I think he was afraid I would take Jake away from him but I told him that I couldn't even think about that right now. Jake is happy and he loves Lucky.

"Spinelli is blaming himself too," Jason said shaking his head. "He thinks he should have been able to trace your and Johnny's location a lot faster. Maxie has tried to talk to him but I don't think he'll let himself off the hook until you wake up.

"Everybody is so quick to blame themselves," Jason said closing his eyes. "But if it's anybody's fault…it's mine. I knew Johnny was going to come after you. I never should have left your side that night. None of this would have happened if I had stayed.

"That's not true," Michael said from the doorway. He walked farther into the hospital room, his eyes never leaving Sam's still form. "It's my fault."

"Michael," Jason said standing up.

"If I hadn't asked Sam to get involved Johnny never would have blamed her for anything," Michael pointed out.

"Sam was already involved," Jason said tucking his hands into his pockets. "I asked her to help me investigate Claudia long before you asked her."

"Still…she wouldn't have been in the car for Claudia to take hostage if I hadn't called her," Michael said miserably.

"Sam wanted you to call her," Jason said walking towards him. "She likes being there for people and she really felt proud that you felt you could talk to her when you were having a tough time. I'm happy you felt you could rely on her."

"Sam is easy to talk to," Michael admitted. "She doesn't judge you or tell me what I'm feeling is wrong or right. She just lets me talk."

"I know," Jason said smiling sadly. "It's just one of the things I…love about her."

"You two are really good together," Michael said looking between the two of them. "Do you think Sam's going to be okay?"

"She has to be," Jason said softly. "I can't imagine life without her."

"What have the doctors said?" Michael asked curiously.

"Nothing," Jason said running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Just that it's up to Sam."

"That can't be true," Michael said shaking his head back and forth. "Because if it was up to Sam she would already be awake. She loves you Jason. She would choose you."

"I don't know Michael," Jason said. "She's been through a lot these past few years. Maybe wherever she is right now is a better place for her."

"I don't believe that," Michael insisted. "No matter what Sam has been through, she wouldn't choose to leave you or her sisters. Something is keeping her away."

"I don't know Michael," Jason repeated. He stared down at Sam and prayed that Michael was right. That Sam really would wake up soon and he could finally tell her how he really felt. That he loved her and wanted to be with her, forever.


	48. Chapter 48

Sam stood there staring down into the water at Jason and Michael's frozen faces. "There in so much pain."

"They feel guilty," Emily pointed out.

"It's not their fault," Sam replied shaking her head. "I would have helped Michael no matter the outcome and Jason…it's my fault Johnny got ahold of me. I didn't follow orders."

"You rarely do," Emily teased.

Sam crouched down, reaching her hand out to try and touch Jason's face but as her hand reached the water it disappeared. "I do love him. I've been so afraid to admit that…to myself…to him."

"So is he," Emily pointed out. "Jason tells people he doesn't feel fear but I don't necessarily believe that. I just don't think he recognizes fear."

"He was afraid for Michael," Sam agreed. "I went to him, after it first happened. I didn't expect much from him, we were both so angry with each other but he let me be there. He let me tell him how sorry I was that Michael had gotten caught in the crosshairs of the business."

"He needed you then." Emily walked towards her. "He needs you now."

"But Lila-" Sam said standing up, looking around for her daughter. "I just met her."

"I know," Emily said quietly. "But she's happy here. She has me…Danny…a great-grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Sam questioned.

"You don't think Lila would let her namesake run around up here without her guidance do you?"

Sam smiled at that. "Jason would be happy to know that. That they found each other." She looked back down at the water, her smile fading. "I don't know if I can lose her again Emily. Losing Lila…that nearly destroyed me…and now I can have her back."

"There's something else I want to show you," Emily said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Alexis' face appeared in the water.

* * *

Alexis hung up the phone and dropped her head warily into her hands. She was sick of fielding phone calls. If it wasn't some reporter searching for any juicy piece of information to use as their lead story, it was one of her supposed friends calling to offer their condolences on Sam's current situation. But in reality they were searching for some gossip; something to tell their friends at the country club or their office.

Most of her friends didn't know what to make of Sam. Alexis didn't even know what to make of her own daughter half the time. She didn't fit the mold that Alexis was always trying to put her in. Instead of thinking things through, Sam jumped into crazy situation after crazy situation. She was forever taking stupid risks and putting herself in danger. She scared Alexis with her fearless attitude.

But it was also something to be admired. She'd never said it out loud but she wished she had more of that kind of attitude. She wished she could just make a decision and follow through, damn the consequences. But no, Alexis always thought about the consequences.

"Mom," Kristina said tapping softly on the door.

"Hey sweetie," Alexis said leaning back in her desk chair. She'd been working from home since Kristina had come home from the hospital. Kristina hadn't gone back to school yet and Alexis wasn't ready to leave her home alone. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared," Kristina admitted sitting down on the loveseat that was across from Alexis' desk.

"Kiefer is locked up Kristina, he's under 24 hour guard," Alexis reassured her quickly.

"No…it's not Kiefer," Kristina said shaking her head. "It's Sam…"

"Sam's okay Kristina, the hospital would have called if anything had changed," Alexis said getting up from her chair to go sit beside her on the loveseat.

"She's not fine," Kristina said tears in her eyes. "She's unconscious in a hospital bed and they don't know if she's going to wake up."

"She is going to wake up Kristina," Alexis said wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"You don't know that," Kristina cried jumping up off the loveseat to pace back and forth. "Dr. Drake said her prognosis isn't good. She lost too much blood and the head trauma was really bad. He doesn't know if she will ever wake up!"

"Have you ever known your sister to do what is expected of her?" Alexis asked.

"No," Kristina said.

"Exactly," Alexis said leaning forward to grab Kristina's closest hand. She pulled her back down beside her. "Sam is the toughest person I know. She's not going to give up Kristina. She's just taking her time."

"I wish she'd hurry up," Kristina said making a face. "I really need to talk to her…I need my sister." She froze and looked at her mom before closing her eyes and dropping her head to her chest. "How crappy of a sister am I? Sam is in a coma, possibly fighting for her life, and all I can think about is how I need her to wake up for me."

"You're not a crappy sister," Alexis said seriously. "And honey, you can always talk to me."

"No…I can't," Kristina said quietly. "Mom…you expect us to be perfect."

"I do not!" Alexis exclaimed.

"You do too," Kristina insisted. "I have to get the perfect grades and behave like the perfect daughter in public and you never listen to me!"

"Kristina-" Alexis said at a loss for words.

"Sam listens to me mom," Kristina said tears falling down on her face. "She never judges me. She never tells me what to do."

"I…" Alexis said but stopped herself from denying what she knew was true. She did expect the best from her children. Kristina was right. "I'm sorry Kristina."

"I just….I wanted to tell you that I was going to the hospital," Kristina said standing up.

"I'll go with you," Alexis said jumping up. When Kristina looked like she wanted to object she pleaded with her. "Please Kristina…I'm not ready to let you go off by yourself yet." She sighed in relief when her daughter nodded. "Go get your sister and let her know we're going to see Sam."

"It's not just Jason that needs you Sam," Emily insisted. "You have a family now. A family that depends on you more than you will ever realize."

"Alexis does expect perfection," Sam said staring at her mother's frozen face this time. "Which is why I know I'll never measure up; I will never be perfect."

"But that's why you are so good for one another," Emily said turning Sam to face her. "You show her that you don't have to be perfect and that screwing up is sometimes a good thing. And she shows you that you don't always have to make the bad choice."

"She'll never accept me for me."

"She already does," Emily disagreed. "She's just afraid Sam. Just like you." When Sam still didn't look convinced Emily sighed. "I have one more thing to show you."

"More people from my life," Sam said confused.

"The future," Emily said once again turning Sam to face the water.

* * *

Sam put her key in the lock, a smile on her face as she pushed the front door open. It had been an amazing day. Kristina was back from college for summer break and had brought a boy home. Sam did love watching Alexis go crazy from worry. She didn't know how many times her mother had told her that Kristina was too young to be in love. The last boy she had been in love with had put her in the hospital. But this boy was different, Sam could tell.

"I'm home!" Sam yelled tossing the keys on the foyer table. She paused but shrugged her shoulders as she headed towards the kitchen when she didn't hear anything. She couldn't believe she had beaten him home but she had left her mother's earlier than expected. She had to be back for Kristina's Welcome Home dinner but Molly had planned a formal dinner for the occasion so that required an outfit change.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as she stepped through the patio door onto the deck so she could just relax for a moment. She'd been going all day, from the moment she'd left the house that morning to go to the hospital for her six month check-up. Ever since she'd undergone the reconstructive surgery that Dr. Lee had recommended she had been hoping for some good news. And today she'd finally been told that it was safe for her to consider trying for a baby.

She still couldn't believe that there was a chance for her to have a baby. A dream she had been so sure had been taken away from her. But medical science was always changing and Dr. Lee had been positive that a baby would be possible someday. And she'd been right.

Sam had wanted to shout it to the world but she'd had to hurry to greet Kristina and spend the day with her family. It had damn near killed her to keep the reason for her giant smile a secret but her mom and sisters would not be the first to know the good news.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sam whipped around and smiled as Jason stepped out of the kitchen onto the back porch beside her. "Just admiring our view." She still couldn't believe they had a view that didn't include downtown Port Charles. But when Jason had presented her with plans for them to build their dream home almost two years ago, she had been shocked. She'd only just moved back in with him and Spinelli six months before. But she'd jumped into planning their home with both feet and had overseen the design from the minute they had broken ground.

"How is your sister?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Great," Sam said wrapping her arms around his neck. "She brought home a boy."

"A boy?" Jason repeated. "Alexis was okay with that?"

"Okay?" Sam said chuckling. "More like freaking out. She wants me to have a talk with Kristina about taking it slow…real slow."

"Why doesn't she talk to her?" Jason asked confused.

"Kristina would just accuse her of meddling and trying to run her life," Sam said rolling her eyes. "Which she'd be right. This way, I can approach Kristina as the concerned sister who is just looking out for her."

"Do you want me to check this kid's background?" Jason asked.

Sam smiled, they really did think alike. "Spinelli is already on it."

"When did you call him? Right after you left Alexis'?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"I texted him as soon as Kristina introduced him," Sam admitted. After everything that had happened with Kiefer, Sam was not taking any chances with her sister's life. Sam turned so she could rest her back against his chest. "How was your day? Did everything go okay?"

"It was…uncomfortable," Jason admitted. "Jake is still angry with all the lies. He doesn't understand why Lucky is raising him and why I'm not involved in his life. When Lucky decided to tell him the truth, I didn't know what to expect, but I didn't want to cause Jake any pain. And now he's hurting."

"He'll be okay Jason," Sam said rubbing his arms reassuringly. "It's a lot to take in for a young boy."

"I know," Jason sighed. He'd always had a picture in his mind of how it would be once Jake found out he was his biological father. But it was not everything he'd hoped. It was lots of silences and angry glares. "He at least agreed to another outing next weekend. I was hoping…you'd want to come with. You know how much Jake loves you."

"Of course I'll be there," Sam said soothingly. "I love Jake."

"You left really early this morning," Jason said after a couple minutes of quiet had passed. "I thought we would have breakfast together."

Sam took a deep breath as she slowly turned in his arms to face him once again. "I had an appointment this morning….with Dr. Lee."

Jason stared at her intently as he pulled her in tighter. "Are you okay? Nothing happened? Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you."

"It was just a check-up," Sam said biting her lip. "I don't know why I didn't tell you…I think I wanted to hear what Dr. Lee had to say by myself first." She shrugged her shoulders uncertainly. "I know it wasn't fair of me but…I wanted to have this moment."

"What moment?" Jason asked slowly.

"The moment where I tell you we can start trying for a baby," Sam said quietly. She started smiling as a smiled spread across his face and squealed as he picked her up to spin her around.

"It's safe?" Jason questioned after he set her back down on her feet.

"One hundred percent safe," Sam reassured him. "I almost didn't believe her myself until Dr. Lee even got tears in her eyes as she told me. We can have a baby Jason."

"Let's get started right now," Jason said picking her up making her laugh.

"We don't have time," Sam said allowing him to carry her back into the house and down the hall to their bedroom. "We have to be at Sonny's in thirty minutes."

Jason set her down in front of their bed and stripped her of her shirt before pulling his own black shirt off. "We're going to be late." He backed her onto the bed until he was lying above her staring down into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, their breathing labored when he finally lifted his head.

"Okay," Sam mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him back down. He was right. They could be late.

* * *

"That's our future?" Sam wiped her cheeks as she stared down at the frozen images of her and Jason wrapped in each other's arms. She had always imagined a future like that for them but had always assumed that it was never going to happen.

"It could be," Emily said truthfully. "All you have to do is make the right choice. If you stay here Sam…your life is over. "

"Mommy!" Lila yelled running up to her. She waited until Sam was crouching down to wipe away the tears Sam had missed. "Why are you crying?"

"Mommy has to make a choice…a difficult choice," Sam said running her hands over her baby girl. She couldn't imagine leaving her behind. She'd wanted to be with her since the moment Jason had told her Lila was gone. And now here was her chance.

"Nana Lila always says follow your heart," Lila said wisely. And she got a happy smile on her face. "And your heart belongs to daddy."

Sam looked back at the water where her and Jason's frozen images had been but were now gone. Her heart did belong to Jason. She turned to face her daughter. "You are such a beautiful, smart, amazing little girl Lila. And Mommy loves you so much." She closed her eyes as more tears started falling. "I don't know how to do this Emily."

"It's okay Mommy," Lila said softly wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "I know you have to go back to Daddy. He needs you right now."

"I love you so much," Sam said squeezing her daughter tight.

"I'll be right here Mommy," Lila said patting her back. "I have lots of people taking care of me. And I'll be watching you and daddy."

Sam squeezed her one more time before slowly releasing her and pulling back. She watched as Lila leaned forward and chastely kissed her lips before turning and scampering away. Sam touched her lips softly before she started crying harder. She stood up slowly and turned to Emily once Lila was out of sight.

"You made the right choice Sam," Emily said taking her hand.

"Will I remember?" Sam asked hopefully.

Emily slowly shook her head. "No…but you'll feel peace Sam. Deep inside you'll know everything is okay."

"What do I do now?" Sam asked looking around.

"Just close your eyes," Emily explained.

Sam took one last look at the last spot she'd seen her baby girl before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.


End file.
